The Red Knight
by Demon Eyes Laharl
Summary: When Ron Weasley realized he was reborn to the world with his memories mostly intact, he felt it was a second chance to do better. However, he slowly realizes that this world was different from his own. Making new friends and earning new enemies, he has to use his experience from his previous life not only to reach his goals, but also to survive. AU
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

There was pain. It hit me so suddenly that I forgot for a few moments who I was. I had been floating in darkness, numb and comfortable; it was warm, inviting, and other than a few jerks that had me automatically kick something, everything was rather peachy. There had been no sounds, just a gentle beat of my heart.

As I suffered, I could hear shouts, indistinct, and then suddenly, my world narrowed down to a crushing tube.

When Hermione had opened the idea regarding souls and reincarnation, she had a lot of theories that were a little too out there for me. I was honestly lost.

In a way, that was pretty much normal. She was considered the brightest witch of our generation, and I wasn't really up there in her intellectual level. While I wouldn't be considered stupid, I was definitely slow in areas that my wife wasn't.

"Considering the definite proof of a soul's existence," she had said, "I wonder if the idea of reincarnation is valid." Then, she began to befuddle me with words I was pretty sure weren't used in any type of normal conversation. My talents were at chess and, later once I became an Auror and Unspeakable, on tactics and overall strategy. I left the philosophical subjects to her.

However, I did remember her wondering if we retain our memories, or if we can only remember bits and pieces. She even pointed out that maybe the pain of being birthed was what sealed off any residual memories.

I replied that she was being silly, that being born wouldn't be painful at all.

I was wrong. Very wrong.

Warmth turned to unbearable heat, as if my nerves were on fire. I felt the weightlessness leave me, and in its absence, the sudden feeling of crushing force bore down on me. I saw some sort of light shining in the darkness, and it grew, bigger and bigger. I then felt my head screwed in an almost impossible way. My body was squeezed even more, as if wrangling me into knots. After what seemed forever, the pain in my head stopped, only to be blinded by the brightest light I have ever seen. My body was still squeezed hard, and I wanted to scream, but for some reason, my mouth wouldn't cooperate.

My first thought was I didn't want to go like this. I had faced many dangerous things with my time in Hogwarts. The adventures I had in Hogwarts with my best friend, Harry Potter, and my other friend who became my wife, Hermione, were fraught in peril. We faced a mountain troll and almost got eaten by bloody giant spiders just a year afterwards. We faced Voldemort and his followers, then hunted down the stragglers after the former's death. Even helping George in his joke shop had some dangers. The Unspeakable field training also had a high risk of injury and death.

More memories began to flood me. I remembered our daughter, Rose, and her first train ride to Hogwarts. I remembered the smile of the Head Unspeakable telling me I barely passed the course. I remembered Harry's smile as he asked me to be the godfather of James Sirius.

They gave me comfort against the worst pain imaginable. It also lit a fire in my head.

There was no way I would have accepted dying by being crushed to death in a dark, narrow, and smelly hole.

The squeezing finally stopped. The cold came next. The muffled voices were now deafeningly loud. I tried to breathe, only to realize I couldn't. I panicked. I wanted to move but my body didn't respond. Whatever awareness I had was slowly dimming as I suffocated. I didn't know what to do.

A strong slap jerked me. It was when finally everything began to work. The pain seemed to reinvigorate me. I finally was able to take a deep breath. It was painful, breathing in the cold air. Yet, it also kept me alive.

"Bloody hell!" I cried out in pain.

It came out as a wail. It came out as a cry. I moved my limbs, trying to get away, but they felt off, weird. Unresponsive.

I gave up trying to get away. I felt warmness surround me. I heard a familiar male voice say, proudly, "Mollywobbles, he's beautiful."

That got my eyes open, but everything was a bright blur with just a hint of color.

I heard a grunt. A recognizable grunt.

"Don't be like that," the male voice said again.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I'm being unfair, I know," a female voice called. "I just wish…"

She trailed off.

"There's always next time, dear. However, don't take it out on Ronald, please."

I felt myself being moved. I felt cold for maybe a minute or two before I felt warmth again.

"Ronald, huh?" the female voice asked.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

There was a quiet moment before the female voice, my mother Molly Weasley, said, "It's a good name."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

I woke up with a start. A little unusual for me, I had to admit. Usually, it was Harry that woke up from the nightmares. First thing I saw was my window. The sun hasn't completely risen yet, the twilight still present, though now a golden light began to creep under it. Rubbing my eyes, I tried to spell my brain awake.

It took me a few minutes. I hated mornings.

Stealing a glance at the calendar, I realized what day it was. I focused inwards, trying to remove any type of pain and emotion I was feeling as I tried to recall as much as I could of the events that happened today. My memories were mostly hazy. There were too many images and details. My previous life in Hogwarts dominated my thoughts, though I oddly got flashes of pain when I tried to recall my third year.

The details were sketchy. The fear that I wasn't reincarnated and just insane always plagued my mind. However, whatever memories I could recall were far too detailed to just be imagination.

For example, for today, the memories I needed were mostly things I shouldn't be aware of. They were Auror and Unspeakable files that I got access to when I finally graduated during my previous life. Focusing on one specific person, I tried to tie her image to the memories I needed. After what seemed like hours, I finally got it. Files were in front of my—as Hermione would eloquently put it—mind's eye.

I thanked Merlin for whatever rudimentary skills I had in occlumency, which helped a lot. I began to organize my thoughts, looking for essential details. When I finally got it, I took a deep breath, vanished those files from my head, and put on my 'play' clothes.

They were basically cut and modified hand-me-downs from Fred, who got them from Percy, who got them from Charlie, who got them from Bill. I still think they had a longer history than that, but I'd rather not think it. More importantly, they were old and already smelly. I didn't even have second thoughts in wearing them out even more than they were. The perfect workout clothes.

Only Mum was up when I went downstairs. She was in the kitchen and cooking up a storm. "Mum, I'm goin' to play in the garden!"

She barely glanced at my direction, just nodding. Sometimes I wonder if she even cared what I really did in my mornings. I didn't doubt my mum's love, but after Ginny was born, she became less and less inclined to show it.

I mean, why would she? My mum was happy that she got her wish.

A daughter. Ginny.

I was just another common Weasley son.

Okay, that sounded incredibly immature. I could accept that I was overreacting. However, that didn't make that sentiment untrue. Mum still loved me, I was sure, though she did favor Ginny a lot more than me. She fussed over all her actions, bought her new toys and clothes instead of the hand-me-downs that I got, and was also much more affectionate to my little sister than any of us.

And the strangest thing? I never recalled Mum being like that when I was alive. Had she always been like that and I never noticed?

Exiting my home, I went on a mild jog around the garden. This helped settle down my thoughts. Bouts of jealousy were not a new experience for me. I remember not being a perfect friend to Harry—far from it. My most embarrassing moments during my Hogwarts years was looking at my friend and seeing a wizard who seemed to have everything, even my wife's favor. In that state, I hadn't treated them both as well as I should have.

I felt my ears burn as I remembered the petty squabbling and the arguments I'd had with Harry and Hermione. Guilt was another emotion I couldn't seem to deal with properly. I might have a memory of an adult, but my mind seemed to regress to that of a child when it came to handling strong emotions.

Thank Merlin that cold air and sore muscles toned those down.

I began to breathe hard before barely making ten laps around the garden. I hated my body. I couldn't really do what I did back when I was an Auror or Unspeakable. Merlin, I wish I could be as fit as I was back during my stint as the Gryffindor Keeper.

I needed it, however. Not only for my peace of mind, as these exercises seemed to beat those embarrassing emotions, but also because I knew what was coming. I didn't have Ministry funding or the Department of Mystery's resources available to me, but I could at least prepare myself.

Exhausted, I began to take a slow walk. Calming myself, I finally regained some stamina before I began some light pushups and squats. I began to enumerate the details I recalled earlier, trying to figure out how to play this one.

I only had a few working plans. I hated that. A lot of things could go wrong, and it would end with me in an early grave. Yet, I had to do this. I owed Luna that much at least.

Entering back home, my stomach rumbled as I smelled the sweet scent of a fully loaded Molly Breakfast. Mum was already trying to set up the table when she saw me.

"Ronnie! You're all sweaty! Take a bath and help me set the table."

"Yes, Mum," I replied.

A quick shower, I came down fresh and ready for the new day. I carried as many plates as I could and without complaint and helped Mum set up the table. Foreknowledge of the future allowed me to at least appreciate what time I had with family, and Mum seemed to appreciate it. Her smile always seemed to reach her eyes when I helped around.

Was it pathetic of me, to be satisfied with that little bit of attention she gave me? I didn't want an answer to that.

Fred and George came down soon afterwards. I still froze every time I saw them together, the memory of Fred's death never leaving me. I love and hate them both at the same time. They still tried to trick me into an Unbreakable Vow and turned my teddy bear into a bloody spider, but at least they weren't too stingy with their possessions.

Unlike that prat, Percy.

"Ickle Ronniekins!" one of them declared as they saw me setting the table.

"How goes your quest to flatten more grass?" the other asked.

Even after all these years, even working with George on their joke shop, I could never tell them apart.

"'S okay," I replied with a shrug. There was a flash of disappointment in their faces, something I grinned at inwardly. Best way to take the wind out of Fred and George's sails was to not react negatively to their teasing.

"Fred, George," Mum called. "Is Ginny awake, dears?"

"Saw Percy knocking at her door," was the reply. Both shrugged at the same time.

"We can always check again if you want to." They both had identical smiles.

Mum gave them a suspicious look, and I understood it. Fred and George were a handful, considered the prankster kings in Hogwarts. At this point, they didn't fear Ginny too much, probably because she didn't have a wand and her signature Bat-Boogey Hex to keep them in line. Part of me wanted to teach her that as soon as possible, just to rub their noses in.

Thankfully, Mum didn't need to answer as Ginny seemed to run down the stairs, all smiles. I felt jealous, mostly because she was a natural morning person. I had to learn to be one.

"Mum, are we going to Diagon Alley?" she asked.

"Not today, dearie," Mum replied. "That's tomorrow."

"Can we buy my wand when we go?" Ginny asked.

"Aww, ickle Gin-Gin wants something new to play with," Fred or George declared.

"None of that at this table," Mum declared strictly. Inwardly, I snorted. Never belittle or—Merlin help you—hurt Ginny in front of Molly Weasley. Bellatrix Lestrange would attest to that.

"Morning Weasleys!"

"Morning Dad!" was our united response. Except for Mum, who instead of an audible greeting, gave Dad a warm smile as they hugged and kissed. My stomach seemed to do a small twist as I remembered Hermione doing almost the same to me.

Dressed up and ready to go to work, he gave us all warm smiles. Dad never really changed. He was always a soft-spoken man, someone who didn't stand out really at a crowd. It really gave him an air of being pushed around.

I knew differently. He was a Gryffindor, through and through.

"Arthur, dear, let's get you fed," Mum said as she led Dad to the head of the table.

Before Dad was seated, though, Percy finally showed up, all dressed up in somewhat fancy clothing. If there was one thing I gave props to Percy about, it was that he had ways to clean up any hand-me-down clothing he had. Sometimes, I wish he taught me his secret.

Seeing us all in the dining area, he gave us curt nods.

"Good morning. Father. Mother."

"Here comes Lord Weasley! How do you do this fine morning?" one of the twins asked.

Percy just gave them a very Malfoy sniff.

"Where's Charlie, Percy?" Dad asked.

"Sleeping," Percy replied with a nod. "He was up all night."

"Ah yes. It's his NEWT year now," Dad said with a nod of his own. He then looked at all of us. "Remember Weasleys, keep your studies up because it will get harder and harder as you go up the year."

"Of course, father," Percy replied, while the twins shook their heads, smiling. I don't remember my first childhood too much, but if I had to guess, I probably had shaken my head as well.

I now knew better.

Breakfast was always fun in the Burrow. The twins always liked to play around and Mum always liked to lecture them. Percy pretty much ignored them, while Ginny seemed to be entertained with the twins. Where did I fit in?

Honestly, nowhere.

During the first time, I usually went with the twins, because they were the brothers that paid any kind of attention to me and lent me their stuff. However, I never really had their flair for the dramatic or sense of humor. In a way, I was a black sheep. Even now, I didn't really fit in. They were kids, and I couldn't seem to relate to them.

I found it somewhat funny and depressing that I was still the black sheep of the family.

Finishing my own breakfast, I slowly placed my dish on the sink and went to Dad before he disappeared for work. "Dad, I promised Luna I'd visit her later," I said.

Mum looked at me. "Ronnie, you know we can't waste Floo Powder—"

Dad just smiled. "Sure, Ronald."

I beamed at him before hugging him. "Thanks, Dad!"

"Arthur!"

"Come on, Molly dear," Dad said in a calming tone as he let me go. "The boy hasn't seen his friend in a while."

I could pretty much guess that the conversation was going to go on about Floo Powder and expenses, so I blanked it out. Instead, I looked at Ginny and asked, "Want to come, too?"

She shook her head, which was kind of disappointing.

"Okay, young man," Mum finally declared. I knew Dad had won the argument because she wasn't looking particularly happy. "However, you can only go when your chores are done. Not before."

I nodded, giving her my best smile. "Yes, Mum!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

"Ron!"

I tumbled on the floor, groaning as I got attacked. Usually, I would have gotten defensive, maybe angry. I'd just finished the already-dizzying Floo trip, and the last thing I needed was to get tackled on the floor.

However, I couldn't get angry, really. Luna Lovegood was a hard person to get angry at, especially when she was younger, more bubbly, and less… well, looney. Plus, she gave some really good hugs.

"Oh, sorry, Ron!" she muttered shyly as she slowly stood up, offering me a hand. I just chuckled and accepted her help. Once we were both up, she tackled me again, but I was prepared this time, as she enveloped me in a warm hug. I returned it fully, petting her head absently. She hugged me tighter.

"Okay, need to breathe," I said a few seconds later as I let go. Luna smiled, then turned around towards the dining area of the Rookery.

"Mum! Ron's here!" she said.

I looked at the dinner table, and there she was: Pandora Lovegood. I felt my ears turn red at the sight of her in a form-fitting dress. I never saw her in my previous life, having only been introduced to Luna just after Pandora's death.

A death I was going to try, somehow, to prevent.

Pandora looked almost exactly like a grown-up Luna, though honestly, the former beat her daughter in the attractiveness department. Her hair was well-combed, lustrous with a hint of wave. She was also curvier than the adult Luna, and it showed with her dress.

"Um, hi, Mrs. Lovegood," I said, shyly, softly.

She gave me a warm smile. "Ronald. How are you?" I felt my ears burn even hotter.

"I'm okay," I replied. "Sorry to bother you."

"Oh, you're no bother at all," Pandora said.

"Come on," Luna said as she took my hand. "Mum's doing boring work again."

I'd been her friend in this life for almost two years, yet it still amazed me how different this Luna is compared to the one I was used to. My old Luna wouldn't grab your hand and lead you to her room. My old Luna wouldn't have spoken in straight normal sentences. Nor would she say more than a few words.

This Luna was very chatty.

"Dad's out again," she began. "He thinks he found a crumple-horned snorkack in Germany, but really, I think he went there because of the breweries. Also, Mum finally got the self-transfiguring vase working!"

"The one that changes colors?" I asked.

Luna nodded as she lead me towards the seating mats. "It can continuously change color every time you empty and refill it."

Grabbing a chess set, she placed it between us and sat in front of me, smiling.

"Um, Luna, we can always play something else," I said as I took the pieces and began arranging them.

"But I like playing chess with you, Ron," she replied, somewhat shyly again.

I smiled. "Thanks," I said with a small nod, "but we can do other things, you know. I always wanted to know how you made your butterbeer necklace."

Her face turned red, and for a moment I thought I hit a nerve. "You do?" she asked softly.

"You do it by hand, right?" I asked as I ordered my first pawn forward.

Luna nodded, then gave me another brilliant smile. "I'll show you later?"

"Awesome," I said. "Your turn, by the way."

Luna nodded again before ordering one of her pawns forward. I moved my Knight. "So," Luna said, "how's your dad's muggle car?"

Playing chess was a good way to think, especially when I wasn't really taking it seriously. Not that I was discounting her abilities. Luna played a mean game if you let her, and if I didn't have my experience, I would have a somewhat hard time beating her. As I talked about Dad's little project, I once again tried to recall details in regards of today.

Pandora's death was ruled as accidental. There wasn't much detail in the file, considering that the accident was because Pandora was creating a new spell until something went wrong, and it backfired on her. All I had was a day of the incident and the estimated time of the accident.

"Am I boring you, Ron?"

I blinked, and looked at Luna. Her eyes were narrowed. I recognized that look. Mostly from Hermione, but it was a common expression from females in general.

To get out of that particular spell range, you had to, one, evade softly. "Why? Do I look bored?"

"You look like you've been infested with Nargles," Luna commented suspiciously.

I blinked. "I haven't been under any mistletoes lately."

Luna laughed, an honest to goodness laugh that seemed to warm the air around her. "You do listen to Dad, don't you?"

"Well, it's one of the things he said that stood out," I lied. "Honestly, Luna, I think I have a lot on my mind." And two, smile charmingly. "Forgive me?"

She nodded, smiling slightly. "You're forgiven." After a moment, she suddenly said, "You're going to Hogwarts next year."

"Yeah," I said. There was something odd in her tone that had me watching her.

"I can't go until the year after."

Okay, I now could see her frown. I had been accused, multiple times, of having the emotional range of a teaspoon. Thankfully, I think I have finally graduated to a tablespoon.

"Hey, hey," I said as I shifted towards her. She looked at me, surprised as I opened my arms. She smiled as she gave me a hug. "I'll still see you in the summer. I'll write as well. And maybe have the twins owl you a toilet."

Luna snorted, giggling. I never really got what was so funny about that, but hey, it worked with Ginny. I was glad it worked with Luna as well.

"You promise?" she asked.

"You actually want a toilet from Hogwarts?"

Luna laughed again. "I mean, do write."

"Of course," I promised. "Though, really, it's just school. I mean, what's really to talk about?"

"Well, you can tell me any new friends you get," Luna reasoned. "The teachers as well. And maybe you can also write about the Potter-Who-Lived."

The thought of seeing Harry again had me smiling inwardly. Here was a chance to be a better friend to him. Still, the Potter-Who-Lived title was still something threw me off as it was definitely something different from what I remembered. Even my family used it, and I couldn't get over it. Honestly, the Boy-Who-Lived was a much better title but it was a little unimportant, really. I did wonder which title Harry would find more amusing, though.

To Luna, I replied, "Ah, yeah, he's supposed to go to Hogwarts this year, right? I don't know Luna. He'll probably be some normal bloke who probably doesn't like the whole fame he has."

Luna let me go, looking at me oddly.

"What?" I asked.

"You're very silly, Ron."

"Maybe," I chuckled, taking a glance on the wall clock. "Hey, Luna, I think I forgot something downstairs. I'll be quick, okay?"

"Do you have to?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'll be back before the Nargles come back."

Luna actually slapped me gently on the shoulder. That was pretty new. "Hurry up so we can finish the game. Then we can do some necklaces."

"Sounds good," I said as I stood. Exiting her room, I shouted back, "Don't move any pieces!"

"I'm not a cheat!" she replied good-naturedly.

A quick flight down the stairs, I looked for Pandora. This was Plan A: to forewarn her somehow without giving away the fact that I was knowledgeable of her potential death. However, I couldn't see her anywhere.

I tried to look outside, see if she was in the grounds. Seeing no one, I began to work on the process of Plan B. I tried to recall the file once more on the specific location of Pandora's workshop. The Rookery was basically a tower that resembled a rook chess piece, with Luna's room on the third floor. If I remembered correctly, the files mostly stated that the incident happened at the basement.

Plan B was to, somehow, prevent Pandora from successfully doing any type of spellweaving. I pondered over it for a moment. I was never really confident in Plan B. It would take some real knowledge of Arithmancy—the study that allowed wizards to break down existing spells and make new ones—and Runes—the study and linking of magical symbols that were used as a means to create static magical effects—to, at least, safely and obviously sabotage the workshop.

Unless Pandora was one of those witches that were mad enough to continue using an unsafe workshop, which I highly doubted. Then again, I'd been wrong before.

While I didn't study either of them back in Hogwarts, Auror training did have a quick review on both subjects, though mostly concentrated on how to bring down wards, which used both those studies. Hopefully, what rudimentary knowledge I had would be enough to force Pandora to delay her spell testing.

Like I said, Plan B wasn't something I liked. It relied a little too much on luck, and didn't prevent Pandora from trying again. Plus if I got caught messing with her lab, my mum would raise hell. I silently hoped I could pull off the 'I Didn't Know Better' look. Sometimes, I was glad about being a kid.

I looked around if there was supposed to be a trap door going down the basement, or some sort of door that led to a stairway. I opened a few doors, with no such luck. Then finally, I struck gold.

I descended another set of stairs before stopping cold as I felt a powerful wave of magic washing over me. It sent shivers down my spine. It wasn't malevolent like a dark spell, but its power made my hair rise. It didn't help that it came out in pulses that seemed to get faster and faster.

This was wrong. There shouldn't have been any magical activity unless—

I ran down the last few steps, and I came to a scene that froze my blood.

Pandora was lying just near the perimeter of a semi-transparent magical wall, facing me. Her eyes widened when she spotted me, her mouth moving. No sound came out.

Idiot! I berated myself as I ran up as fast as I could. Of course the details on the file weren't going to be completely accurate! Everything would have been recorded when the authorities came by, and the only witness would have been Luna, who had been devastated after just seeing her mother dying. I relied too much on that information!

Or, I wondered darkly, was it my presence that had accelerated her experimentation? Did I, inadvertently, send Pandora Lovegood to an earlier grave?

I scooped up Floo Powder as I came to the fireplace and threw it to the red flames. When the green flames sprouted, I shouted the universal statement to get the Department of Magical Law Enforcement here as soon as possible.

"Help! I need help at the Rookery now!"

I think I might have heard my name, but I ignored it as I ran down to the basement once again. When Pandora saw me again, she looked at me with an expression I couldn't quite understand. It looked like relief, worry, and apprehension at the same time.

As I neared the magical wall, I gently placed my hand towards the it. I hoped it was a stable barrier, and not one of the ones that had nasty surprises like the ones found in any Death Eater home. On contact, I felt something solid and warm; thankfully, no shocks or curses.

Pandora couldn't stand up, apparently. She kept mouthing something then pointing towards the floor. I kneeled down, taking a closer look. Just outside the barrier were symbols carved on the rock—runes. I pointed towards one, and looked at Pandora. She quickly shook her head, pointed towards another symbol. Then, she pointed, weakly towards the wall.

There, I saw a few rune-carvers neatly arranged in a row. Quickly realizing what she wanted, I grabbed it and made my way towards the symbol she had pointed out earlier. I looked at her, and to my horror, she was thin, almost emaciated. Her warm eyes that had been filled with life looked frosted and her skin looked even paler.

I didn't even think about it anymore. Auror training kicked in as I heard my Instructor's voice on what I should do next.

I didn't know what the Rune she pointed out meant. However, I knew that it was important enough for Pandora to point out. A sliver of doubt came to me, wondering if I was doing the right thing. If I was wrong, I could potentially destabilize the ward, causing an explosion that would kill me, Pandora, and possibly Luna.

I'd already called the DMLE. The Aurors should be on their way. The safe bet was to wait for more experienced and detached wizards or witches to do this properly. Yet, seeing as the woman trapped behind the barrier looked near death and unresponsive, I didn't know if that was the right thing to do anymore. If the Aurors were late, Luna would grow up without a mother. A mother she dearly loved.

And I wouldn't be able to look at her straight in the eye if I let that happen.

I drew a circle around the rune that Pandora had pointed out earlier using the rune-carver, isolating the rune from the ward design. I half expected a sudden explosion if of magic as soon as the lines were connected, but the barrier just fell without fanfare and the pulse of magic finally stopped.

"Mrs. Lovegood!" I shouted as I knelt down in front of her. I went for her hand, checking on her wrist for a life sign. It felt weak, but still present. I sighed, then looked over her once more. She still looked unhealthily thin, but at least there was some color coming back to her complexion. "Mrs. Lovegood, can you hear me?"

Silence was my answer. My stomach seemed to do a Wronski Feint. Did I save her, or inevitably became the one responsible to her death? I tried to go over my head on any first-aid I could give, but nothing came up. I don't think treating it like Pandora was hit by a blood-draining curse was going to help, and even if it did, I didn't have a wand with me.

There was a scream that echoed down the stairway, and my eyes widened as I recognized it. It was Luna's. Then, another set of shouts came through as well, but this one had me breathing easier.

"Aurors! Aurors!"

"Down here!" I shouted. "I need help!"

Stomping boots echoed through the stairway, and after a moment, I was met with lit wands of two Aurors that I didn't recognize. Raising my hand to cover from the glare, I said, "Please, I don't know what happened! Mrs. Lovegood isn't responding!"

"Merlin," a female Auror said. "Call St. Mungo's! We have a downed witch!"

Her partner nodded and turned back up towards the stairs. The female Auror knelt down beside me, her now-unlit wand waving over Pandora. I recognized the wand movement as a basic diagnostic charm.

"What's your name?" the Auror asked without looking at me.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," I said automatically.

She started at me, surprised. "You're Arthur's son?"

I nodded.

"I'm Auror Lynn," she said. "Ronald, can I call you that?" She continued after I nodded. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was playing with Luna upstairs, but I wanted to get my quill," I began. I may have stuttered a bit to sell it a bit more, but honestly, my nervousness wasn't completely fake. "I couldn't find it, so I was looking for Mrs. Lovegood. Maybe she knew where it was. I looked for her, and I saw a room going down, so I thought she was there. I saw her behind this bright wall! I couldn't go through it. She was looking really bad, so I ran and Floo'd for help!"

Something heavy settled into my stomach. I followed Auror procedure instinctually, but I wondered if I should have freed Pandora first. Seeing her almost like a skeleton made me shiver.

"It's okay, son," Lynn said as she draped her arm supportively around my trembling shoulders. "What happened next?"

"I came back down, and she was pointing towards one of the runes on the floor," I continued, internally wincing. I was ten. Should I know about Runes at that age? "She also pointed towards the wall. Saw a blade. I didn't know what she wanted me to do. Then, I remembered my older brother talking about runes. So, I… wrote a circle around the one she pointed."

I didn't know how to pull the innocent eye look, so I settled for guilt I was already feeling about Pandora's condition, and lying to a fellow Auror.

"Did I do right?" I whispered.

Lynn smiled softly towards me. "You did good, son. You did good."

Healers, easily identified by their lime-green robes with the bone and wand symbols, suddenly began to descend the stairs. Lynn helped me up, her arms still around my shoulders. I remembered her soothingly tell me that everything was going to be fine.

Luna was more devastated, which made me feel more guilty as she looked as Healers and Mediwizards floated the unconscious Pandora up the stairway. Seeing me, she quickly came to us.

"Ron!" she said, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "What happened? Where are they taking Mum?"

I could only do what I thought felt right, and gave her a hug. She accepted it and began to sob on my shoulder. "I don't know," I replied. "I don't know."

"Ms. Lovegood," Lynn called beside me. Letting her go, Luna looked at the Auror. "There was an accident, but thankfully, we got to your mum in time. We're taking her to St. Mungo's. You know where that is?"

Luna nodded.

"Is your daddy around?" Lynn asked gently. When Luna shook her head, the Auror nodded. "We'll get in contact with him as soon as possible. Meanwhile, I need you to come with us to the hospital with your mum, okay?"

I absently nodded, knowing this was standard procedure. Luna looked more frightened and unsure, so I gave her another hug to reassure her. "We'll wait for your dad there. He'll know what to do."

Luna could only nod blankly.

A stasis spell was casted on Pandora, probably to allow safe travel via Floo. Once she and the Healers went through, Lynn gently prodded us gently through as well.

I wasn't too intimidated as we were escorted through St. Mungo's, but Luna looked absolutely lost. I held her hand, murmuring some reassurance as we were escorted just outside the room Pandora. Luna began to cry again. It was a little uncomfortable. I had never seen Luna this down before. My old Luna had this quiet confidence that nothing in the world could hurt her. This one was so different.

I was a little lost. I could only squeeze her small hands a bit more tightly.

I looked at Lynn as she also gave Luna a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder, thankful that I got a lucky draw when I received an empathetic and female auror.

Apparently, graduating to the emotional range of a tablespoon wasn't nearly enough to comfort a very hurt friend.

We waited—I didn't know how long as it could have been hours—until a Mediwizard finally went out of the room. Luna's eyes widened and took a step forward, almost lurching me forward as she held on my hand.

"Is Mum okay?" she asked, her breath hitching.

The Mediwizard gave her a nod. "She's fine."

That was all Luna needed to hear. I was enveloped in a rather warm and crushing hug. Luna didn't stop crying though, and the only thing I could do was pat her on the back.

I didn't know how long we stayed in place. I didn't know how long before Xenophilius Lovegood appeared, with my dad in tow. The former hugged his daughter, and the latter patted my head. He whispered that I was a hero, that I saved Pandora's life. That I should be proud.

I was. I gave Luna her mom back. For the first time, I realized that I saved Pandora. Watching Luna and Xenophilius crying, I wondered once more if I did the right thing by changing this. Then, Luna glanced at my direction, and gave me the brightest smile I've seen from her. The tears streaming down her face didn't do anything to detract it.

I could only nod back and smile.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

I could only smile nervously as Madam Malkin began to take measurements. There I was, standing like a stupid scarecrow in front of Luna and Pandora, both smiling at my discomfort. Though I was beginning to suspect Pandora's smile was more of a satisfied smirk.

"Mrs. Lovegood, my current school robes are fine," I insisted for Merlin knows how many times.

"Nonsense, Ronald," Pandora replied, still smiling. "You're about to go to Hogwarts and you need to make a good impression on your peers. I can't have my little Luna's best friend come to school in unflattering robes now, can I? It is the least I can do."

I almost snorted when she said that it was the least she could do. The past year since saving her, she had been almost a constant supportive figure behind me. She had been sending me a lot of things like toys and candies; nothing too expensive, but it had my Mum looking at me rather suspiciously.

Then, Pandora gifted me with a modest Potion Brewer set when she saw my interest in the subject. That had gotten Mum up in arms, and after lecturing me about easily accepting charity was a poor way to show Weasley honor, she sent it back with—what I suspect—a stern letter telling Pandora to stop spoiling me. I was sent to my room and forbidden to go to the Rookery for the rest of the week.

The day after that, Dad came back home with a present: the Potion Brewery set, saying it was being given away and that he heard of my interest in it from Auror Lynn, so he picked it up for me.

That was very Slytherin of Pandora, and Dad too, now that I thought about it. I also suspected my Mum knew the truth, but couldn't really counter Dad. I could only watch helplessly as Mum went into her Silent Fury mode and didn't even want to address me directly for a while.

I still felt pretty bad about it. I mean, they weren't exactly friends in my old life, not that I could remember, but now it seemed Mum had it in for Pandora. Honestly, my interest in potions weren't completely academic. Without a wand and developed magical core, I couldn't cast advanced spells. That left me with potions, magical tools that I had I used in my run as Auror and Unspeakable. I still remembered the recipes of the potions I always had in hand during the job, and a lot of the ingredients weren't exactly expensive or hard to find.

Thank Merlin the rest of my brothers weren't too bothered by it. I suspected the twins were very entertained by the whole thing, to be honest. With the set, I was able to get a few vials of potions ready to be used just in case of emergencies.

Besides, Mum shouldn't complain. She didn't even need to buy me all the fresh ingredients required for potion classes this time around because the set had them.

Though, I would never want to see Mum's reaction if she knew I was now at Diagon Alley, being bought new robes. Technically, I was only supposed to be at the Rookery to play with Luna, probably for the last time of this year, until Pandora insisted she needed us to accompany her. Turned out, she wanted to get me brand new robes from Madam Malkin.

I sighed. Mum would blow up, maybe literally, if she ever found out.

Standing uncomfortably still, I looked at my left and saw Percy's pet rat, Scabbers, on top of a table. I winced as I felt sudden pain erupt in my head. That had been happening since I got him. For some reason, my memories were a little off when it came to some things. Scabbers was one of those things. Something strange was going on, and I didn't like it.

Pandora seemed to notice me looking at the rat, and frowned. "Ronald, you do know that at Hogwarts, you're only allowed an owl, cat, or toad, right?"

I shrugged, which earned me a dirty look from Madam Malkin. I stood still once more and replied, "I know, but Percy was given the okay and I was told Dumbledore was also allowing me to have him."

"We can get you an owl, if you want," Pandora said.

I shook my head. "Mum would throw a fit, Mrs. Lovegood. Besides, I can't really have you buy me something that expensive. Scabbers will be good company."

"But how will you owl me?" Luna asked.

I smiled at her. "There's a lot of available owl posts in Hogwarts." After a pause, I added, "Charlie told me that. So really, I don't need an owl."

Pandora frowned, but nodded just the same.

After Madam Malkin finished and put the set of robes in a wrap parchment, I took Scabbers and put him in my pocket, then we ventured back to Diagon Alley.

This was my second visit this year. My first visit was last week, when my family made our way here to buy anything that couldn't be handed down. I couldn't get enough of the place.

Why? Because the place looked… alive, younger, and less scarred. It looked as beautiful as it was before the second war with Voldemort. The rows of houses with brick-red rooftops pointing up proudly were still whole. The cobblestone path that led deeper to the heart of the wizarding road had no spell damage. And the people were roaming around happy, talking with shopkeepers who were actually outside their shops to show their wares.

I didn't want this to change, for the place to go back to what I remembered—the time where people still lived in fear after what had happened during Voldemort's second reign; the time where Diagon Alley lost its warmth; the time the people no longer bothered to greet each other anymore, opting to stay quietly, coldly professional.

The only thing missing was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and that would come in due time.

"Mrs. Lovegood, thanks," I finally said. "I still don't think I need brand new robes, but still…"

"You're welcome, Ronald," she replied with a pat on my shoulder. I was about to add more when I realized she was holding on to me and leading me away from the Leaky Cauldron. I stole a glance at her, and looked at Luna. The latter looked a little confused, but followed her mum's lead. As we approached the Eeylops Owl Emporium, I had to stop.

"Mrs. Lovegood," I called, "please, I really don't need you to buy me an owl."

"Ronald, I'm a little saddened you think so little of me," Pandora replied with a small grin. "I respect your decisions in regards to your pets, so fret not, young man. We're going someplace else."

Staring suspiciously as we passed by the Emporium, I racked my brain to find out where we could go next. For a moment, I thought we'd go to a cafe to eat, but after passing that, I now wondered why Pandora wanted to go to Gringotts.

Then, she immediately stopped us in front of a store that I didn't even think of. Turning to Pandora, I said, "Mrs. Lovegood, please don't—"

"Well, don't be shy, Ronald," Pandora interrupted as she walked in front of me, half-opening the entrance. "We're here."

Before I could complain, Luna grabbed me and exclaimed, "Ooh, Ron! I want to see! Please?"

Then she looked at me with pleading eyes. I blanched, then look at Pandora, who was giving her daughter a smile of approval. I didn't think she would be this evil. Sighing with slumped shoulders, I just nodded, and she entered the shop, and I followed with little Luna leading me in.

"—good for spell building," I heard a familiar man say as we entered. "Keeping it good condition, I hope?"

"Of course, Garrick," Pandora replied easily.

I could only stare at the man with wild white hair and smiling eyes. Garrick Ollivander, one of the most famous wand makers in Britain, and he looked… undamaged, untouched by torture and whatever sick machinations he was put through when he was held prisoner by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He looked back at me, his eyes suddenly sparking with interest that had me putting up occlumency shields just in case.

I didn't need him to know that I came from the future.

"And I hope your visit is because of our young Mr. Weasley here," Ollivander said. He looked kindly at Luna. "Unfortunately, little one, I can't sell any wands for you."

"I'll get one next year," Luna replied with a wide smile.

"That you will," Ollivander said with a chuckle. "I'll be interested to see which one will match you." He looked back at me, staring at me once more. I felt a sliver of apprehension wash over me, and Ollivander seemed to have noticed. "Ah, my apologies. It's rare seeing a Weasley buy their wands during their first years. The last Weasley I had the pleasure of seeing was your older brother, Charlie."

I nodded, trying to relax myself. "Yes. Um, Charlie had to give me his old wand so I could attend Hogwarts."

I may have heard Pandora scoff, but I didn't dare look away from the wand maker.

"Do you have it with you?" Ollivander asked, curious.

I nodded, then automatically, absently, and stupidly flicked my wand hand, letting Charlie's old wand fly from my wrist holster, up to my ready hand.

"Ooh!" I heard Luna say, and she began to clap. "That was so cool, Ron!"

I hoped my ears didn't turn red as I looked at her. Honestly, what was I thinking doing that? I was eleven, for Merlin's sake. At that age, I was supposed to get my wand out of my back pocket like an ignorant idiot. I glanced at Pandora, who was looking at me with surprise. Thankfully, Ollivander didn't seem to mind my actions, slowly holding out an open hand. Still hoping I didn't mess things up, I offered the wand to him.

"Hmm, ash with a strand of tail hair from a rather well-behaved unicorn," Ollivander said, studying the twelve-inch wand. "This wand has seen better days. I don't know if you've been told, but Charlie Weasley was not the first owner of this wand. I remember selling this to your grandfather, Septimus Weasley."

I blinked. The wand was even older than I thought.

"A rather loyal wand, if I do say so myself," he continued. "Not even your brother could fully command its full potential. Thankfully, his interest did not rely too much on wand work."

As Ollivander returned the wand to me, I heard Pandora mutter something that I couldn't completely hear.

"Oh, this will be a nice change of pace," Ollivander said with a smile. Let's get your measurements, and see what wand awaits you."

Like back in Madam Malkin, I held out my hand as a tape measurer began to automatically stretch and twist as Ollivander walked to the back of the store, probably to get a nice stack of wands for me to try.

I looked at the tape measurer and wondered what it was for anyway. Was it just something to distract customers as he gathered the wands?

"I also think that, Ronald," Mrs. Lovegood suddenly said. I blinked, looking back at her and Luna standing three steps away, both watching with interest.

When what she said hit me, I looked down. "I said that aloud, didn't I?"

"Yes," Pandora replied with a smile.

"Did he hear it?" I asked, motioning to the back of the store.

"Yes I did, Mr. Weasley," was Ollivander's reply. He sounded a little too pleased for my taste.

"Merlin," I muttered. Then, with a half-hearted glare, I looked back at Pandora. "Mrs. Lovegood… this is too much."

"A wand is one of the most important things a wizard will ever own," Pandora replied. "This is nothing, Ronald, compared to what I owe you." She hugged Luna closer to her. "To what we owe you." She took a breath. "Besides, an ash wand is not something that should be passed on, as Garrick could attest. You would have been lucky if the wand worked for you at all."

I couldn't really protest, considering Charlie's—or more accurately, grandfather's—old wand, while good enough during my first year, didn't respond to me very well compared to my second wand.

"And judging by the way you readily offered your hand to be measured, I think you feel the same way, Ronald."

I sighed. "Still, Mrs. Lovegood…" I paused, then shook my head. "Thank you."

Her smile widened. "You're very much welcome, Ronald."

"Okay, Mr. Weasley," Ollivander suddenly declared, almost making me jump. I didn't hear him walk beside me. Taking out the tape measurer, he opened a box, revealing a wand of light brown wood. "Let's first try this."

I didn't expect much, considering I didn't recognize the wand at all, and grabbed it. Barely even touching it, Ollivander immediately took it from my grasp.

"Not that one. How about this?"

I tried all the wands Ollivander took out, but none seemed to match. There were a few reactions, though. A few pale wands felt a touch warm, while some other wands seemed to glitter a bit.

Not dissuaded at all, Ollivander seemed even more enthusiastic considering his wide smile. "Ooh, another picky customer, eh? Second one this year. Very exciting. Give me a moment, and I'll get a few more."

He brought out another batch, and I began to go through them just as fast. Then, I saw it. My second wand. Fourteen inches, made of willow with a core of unicorn tail-hair. I took a breath before taking hold of it.

I expected the same thing as I experienced before—warmth that would have spread from my hand to all over my body. The feeling of wholeness that would encompass my heart. Instead, I felt nothing.

My eyes widened with surprise as Ollivander seemed to take that out of my hand as well.

"Hmm… could it be?" the wand maker asked absently. I didn't pay too much mind, looking at the willow wand with confusion. That was supposed to have been the wand that would pick me, originally.

What happened?

I may have been looking at the discarded wand for some time because next thing I knew, Ollivander coughed, getting my attention. Gingerly offered on both his hands was an innocent looking light brown wand. I looked at the wand maker for a moment, wondering why he seemed cautious handling it. Taking that to consideration, I too took the wand with care.

I suddenly felt hot as everything around began to swirl in color. The wand seemed to vibrate in my hand as fiery sparks came out like a fountain. Ollivander seemed a little surprised before he started clapping his hands.

"Goodness, a perfect match," he said. "Very surprising. Two strange wand matches in one year. Very surprising."

"What's surprising?" I asked, still staring at the wand. It stopped expelling out sparks, but it seemed to still vibrate on my hand. I could feel the power surrounding it, and frankly, it scared me.

"Twelve inches, yew and dragon heartstrings of an aged Hebridean Black. Very rare and very dangerous combination," Ollivander said. "Temperamental, almost explosive; I advise you, Mr. Weasley, to treat this wand with utmost care and respect. This wand will serve you well as long as you don't mistreat it."

I carefully looked at my wand, then absently made the motion that magically sheathed it back at my wrist holder, still a little apprehensive after hearing what Ollivander had said. My limited knowledge of wandlore dictated that yew or cherry wood was rarely combined with dragon heartstring because it had some very erratic effects. As I placed Charlie's old wand in another pocket, I wished my Hermione was there to tell me what to do. To explain what had just happened.

Pandora paid for the wand and she led us out of the shop, with Luna looking at me curiously. I looked at her and gave her a smile I couldn't quite make genuine. I had wanted nothing more than to go home and think about what happened, the changes in events, but it seemed Pandora had other plans. We stopped by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and she asked us to pick our flavors.

We sat down, with Luna leading a question on how it felt bonding with the wand. Still a little shocked, I began to describe the feeling as simply as I could when Pandora suddenly said, "Ronald, do take Mr. Ollivander's advice."

I looked at her, and she was strangely subdued. The smile that had been present for most of the day was gone. She knew her wand lore as well, it seemed. I could only nod.

Arrangements were made. Rather risking Mum finding out I had a package of new robes, Pandora would take it and give it to Dad to take home. So when I Floo'ed home, I only had my wands with me.

I recalled having been a little more distant to Luna today, something I felt really embarrassed about. I'd make it up to her, but thankfully Pandora seemed to be a bit more understanding as she kept her daughter entertained.

"Ronald?" I heard Mum call as I stepped out of the Floo. I looked and saw her down the corridor that led to the kitchen.

"Yes, Mum?" I replied as enthusiastically as I could.

"You're almost late for dinner. Wash up and help me set up the table."

"Will do!"

I ran up my room and made sure to lock the door. Extracting both Scabbers and Charlie's old wand, I set them in the table beside my bed. Absently flicking my hand to recall my new wand, I slowly sat on the mattress, thoughts coming fast through my head.

I stared at it for a moment, feeling its polished length and the power that it seemed to contain. This was all… wrong. Had I changed too many things? Was this the result of saving Pandora?

Or was this an indication of something more? Maybe it wasn't what had happened around me that is doing this, but what happened to me. I had lived an interesting life, even after Voldemort's fall. Harry and I did things during our times as Aurors and Unspeakables that left bad tastes in our mouths. Yet, we did our jobs and went home, hoping we did something right by the world.

Hiding both wand and holster on the drawer beside my bed, I shook my head. Soon, I was going to meet Harry once more. Part of me wondered if he came back as well. I hoped he did. Maybe my Hermione came back as well. I'd take her lecture about changing the past as long as she came back to us.

As long as I had my friends, we could do anything.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

Having done this the second time, I had to wince.

"—packed with muggles!" Mum declared loudly, much to my chagrin. Dad was a ministry official. If the International Statute of Secrecy had a face, Mum had just slapped it silly with wet fish. Thankfully, though—and this one I heard straight from my Hermione—muggles were more likely to ignore strangeness. Or at the very least, strange people.

Merlin, bless the muggles.

As we approached the portal to the Platform, Mum asked, "What Platform was it again?"

Ginny jumped as she answered, "Nine and Three-Quarters!"

What was she, six years old? I really didn't want to put my palm to my face. I really didn't. The cart I was pushing was heavy enough that needed both my hands to control it.

Mum didn't seem to mind her overenthusiasm, though, as she smiled proudly at my little sister, patting her gently to the head. Glancing back at the twins, I saw that they seemed amused at what was going on. Percy, though, still looked like a stiff prat.

It was a sort of tradition with my family, to have the youngest who wouldn't attend Hogwarts be familiarized with certain places of importance. One was Diagon Alley, and another was, of course, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters in King's Cross.

It was rather sad to realize that Weasley Family tradition seemed to fly in the face of the Statute of Secrecy.

Ignoring that thought, I began to look around. It should have been around this time that Harry would appear. I tried to spot any young man with black, messy hair, glasses, and probably wearing those ridiculously oversized clothes, wandering around looking lost.

It was supposed to be around this time that he would have approached us. No one came forward.

The twins seemed to have crossed the barriers, leaving me with Mum and Ginny. Oddly, Mum was also looking around, frowning.

"She should have been here," she said absently.

"Who?" I asked.

Mum looked at me, blinked, then shook her head. "Nevermind that, Ronald. Off you go. And don't cause any trouble! If I get an owl about any misbehavior, you will regret it, young man!"

I just nodded. Pushing my cart, I jogged at almost a lazy pace towards the portal—a thick brick pillar between Platforms Nine and Ten. Of course, it wasn't solid. Most of the time, at least. Passing through made me feel a numbing cold that surrounded my body, but that feeling went away quickly as I arrived at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

First thing that was always seen was the Hogwarts Express—a black-nosed red train that seemed to radiate power. Maybe because I knew more about the enhancements done in the train that had me more appreciative of the train. I could also see a lot of families around, hugging their children or helping them lift their trunks into the train. I spotted the twins with Lee, one of their friends, doing the same.

Hiding behind one of the pillars, I began to feel the side of my trunk, feeling for the rune I roughly carved there last night. When I found it, I put a little magic in my hand, activating the rune, and my trunk shrunk to a pocket sized brick.

Thank you very much, Hermione.

Lifting it, I winced a little at the weight. It seemed that I hadn't carved the rune perfectly. Still, it was manageable enough to be put in my pocket, and with a decision to avoid the twins, thereby avoiding their questions of my supposedly missing trunk. I passed by them using the crowd as cover, and entered the rear-most car.

I was met by a crowd of green-lined robed students proudly displaying their Slytherin crest on their chests. Seeing my entrance, they seemed to blink.

"Excuse me," I said as I began to wade through. I chuckled inwardly at their shocked reactions. This was probably their first time being invaded by a Weasley without anything untoward happen to them.

I tried to remember where I had gone to meet Harry for the first time, but even with Occlumency, considering the how many decades ago that was in my head, it was no surprise that nothing came to mind. Deciding to just get to find a room to put my things and then find Harry later, I moved up a car and entered the first open room I saw.

It wasn't empty. Instead, I saw four familiar, albeit younger, faces inside, already seated and talking.

"Weasley," greeted a blonde girl—Daphne Greengrass. My head hurt a little, making me blink. Somehow, the name felt familiar, yet I didn't seem to get a lot of memories associated with her. All I could remember was that she was a somewhat a background figure during my Hogwarts years, and that she was in Slytherin.

In fact, all of them were Slytherin. I was looking at a girl with dark shoulder-length brown hair, a rather large girl with wavy black hair, and a short haired boy with dark skin.

"Oh, hello," I greeted with a small smile and nod to each one. I offered my hand. "Ronald Bilius Weasley."

They blinked at me before the brown-haired girl seemed to smile. Standing up, she shook my hand. "Tracey Davis."

Another twitch in my head. Yet again, any memories I had of her were like Greengrass'—a background figure. "Nice to meet you," I said.

Greengrass seemed to be making up her mind before she too stood up and shook my hand as well. "Daphne Greengrass."

"Well met," I said.

The boy seemed to stare at my hand, as if suspicious that I had a knife or something to stab him once he took it. His handshake was as brief as his introduction.

"Zabini."

I shrugged, nodding at him. I did recall his face, but most of my memories associated with him were from Quidditch games.

The larger girl seemed to made up her mind as well, taking my hand. "Millicent Bulstrode."

Her, I remembered. She had put my Hermione into a headlock during the dueling class by Lockhart, and was part of the Inquisitorial Squad, but I mostly associated her with my time as an Auror. She was my temporary partner for a year.

It hadn't been exactly a good time for her. Being Slytherin and with her family being known supporters of Voldemort, she had struggled to go up the ranks when the war was over. It hadn't mattered that she seemed driven to prove herself, or that she worked hard, she had been stuck at the bottom rung of the Auror Department.

It probably didn't help that I was cold to her during the early months in our partnership. It was during the time in my youth, and even during my younger adult years, that I would have been automatically suspicious of the whole group just by House association. It didn't help that Malfoy seemed to lead them at times to cause trouble for me, Hermione, and Harry.

However, and as odd as it was to say it, Millicent and I became friends. Her hard work and her passion to help out victims, whether as a means to make up for the actions of her family or of her own, made me look at her in a new light.

I shook her hand with more enthusiasm than the rest. Her eyes widened.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said with a warm smile. "Well, I was looking for an empty room, but you guys seemed already settled. See you guys at Hogwarts, yeah?"

I turned and left. I did hear Davis ask, in disbelief, "A friendly Weasley?" before I got too far, though, which had me smiling again and shaking my head. Friendly Weasley. Merlin, I guess I could understand that. The Weasleys rarely associated with families that had darker leanings. It didn't matter if they were supporters of the Dark Lord or not.

Which sounded pretty sad now that I thought about it. Considering they probably would have made up their mind about me if it wasn't for that introduction, I wondered how many people I just didn't associate with just because of my rather naive preconception? I also began to wonder if the twins followed that Weasley tradition of being unfriendly to darker families, or maybe, simply, because of the reputations that preceded them.

I remembered that they did focus a lot of their pranks on Slytherins, so honestly, I couldn't decide.

Two cars later, going through another crowd, Ravenclaw this time, I finally found a room that was empty. Locking the door, I unshrunk my trunk and grabbed out my new robes, still in their paper package. I was still halfway on putting it on when I received a knock.

"Hold on," I shouted, making sure to finish buttoning up before I opened the door and received a surprise. On the other end was another familiar face.

"Um, hello."

I didn't mean to stare. Neville Longbottom looked almost nothing like the man I knew and became friends with after our education in Hogwarts. I remembered him being fit and tanned from spending his days outside in the sun. I had forgotten that when I first saw him, he was a chubby, somewhat uncool, unconfident boy that seemed to shake like a leaf for no good reason.

Good Merlin. We were icky firsties.

Shaking my head, I greeted, "Ronald Bilius Weasley," and offered my hand.

Gingerly, Neville took my hand. "Hello, Ronald. Neville Longbottom."

"Call me Ron," I replied, and offered, "I got space in this room if you need."

He shook his head. "Actually, I was wondering if you've seen a toad."

I blinked, then stepped forward and scanned the corridor for a bushy-haired girl. Hermione wasn't around.

"Ron?" Neville asked nervously, stepping backwards, almost hitting the opposite closed room. Poor Neville. I didn't blame him. I probably looked like a right loon, suddenly looking left and right at the corridor without a word.

Looking back at him, I argued, mentally, on my next action. In the end, considering saving Pandora, I figured doing something small for Neville wouldn't really be out of question. Flicking my wand to my hand, I looked at the boy and asked, "Is it your toad? Does it have a name?"

Neville nodded. "Trevor."

"Accio Trevor," I said softly, waving my wand with the proper flicks. The motions were very smooth, which made me happy that I didn't have to re-learn them too much. I was surprised, though, at the reaction of my wand. Heat suddenly emanated from it, almost to the point of being painful. I didn't realize why until we saw the toad coming at us at rather worrying speed.

I had to cut off a lot of magic just to slow the toad down. Neville caught his pet and smiled, thanking me, but I wasn't really listening. I looked at my wand, realizing that it reacted very differently than any of the wands I had owned before.

"What spell was that?" Neville asked, making me blink.

"Uh, Summoning," I replied. "I read that from one of my older brothers' Charms book." I sheathed my wand back to the holster. Neville's eyes seemed to get even bigger and I cursed myself.

My habits as Auror and Unspeakable were getting in the way of being an ignorant, stupid firstie.

"I shouldn't have done that," I admitted. "Looks like I overdid the charm. Is Trevor okay?"

Neville nodded. "Yeah."

"Next time, let's just get the prefects, okay?" I asked, smiling. Neville smiled back, thanked me again, before disappearing to whatever room he originally came from.

I sat back down on the room again, by my lonesome, watching the window as we passed by green fields before realizing that I still hadn't found Harry. Shaking my head, I shrunk my trunk once more before doing my search.

I passed a few rooms, some open and some closed, discretely checking on who was inside. No Harry. No Hermione. Shaking my head, I crossed another car, when I heard a very familiar, whiny, "My father will hear about this!"

I took a few running steps, just in time to see a familiar blonde boy—Malfoy—and his two large bodyguards—Crabbe and Goyle—looking menacingly into the room. I looked around, hoping for a nearby prefect, but thankfully, I didn't need one because it seemed that Malfoy had been turned away successfully. He was fuming so badly that he didn't seem to take notice of me as I let the trio by.

Glancing one last time at their retreating backs, I realized I was going to be facing a spoiled and bratty Malfoy again for the next seven years. Even after he had changed his tune after the war, I had never really forgiven the little shite for what he put us through.

The only real revenge I really had was when I told my daughter Rose to show up Malfoy's son, Scorpius, in school. Turned out, Scorpius was a far better wizard than his dear old dad was, which really just made me embarrassed I was having it in for the little guy.

Taking a few more steps, I came to the room that Malfoy and his ilk had been cursing with their eyes, only to be surprised at the inhabitants. I recognized Hermione immediately, even the younger version of her. She still had that brown, bushy hair and somewhat big front teeth—Merlin, I'd almost forgotten that she had gotten them shrunk. However, that was when all the similarities ended.

When she saw me, her eyes, usually sparkling with intuitivity and curiosity, became cold, narrowed, suspicious, and angry. I was taken a little aback at that. As she saw me, she hugged another girl close by tighter, almost intimately, if I could believe that.

The other girl… there was something odd about her. She looked familiar, yet not at the same time. She had black hair, cut somewhat short and wild, yet done stylishly. Her hair parted at the right side of her of her face, bangs kissing on the slim, rectangular black glasses she wore. Her green eyes seemed far older than belied her age.

"Let me guess," the girl began, "you want to join us because the other rooms are full?"

I could only stare. My mind was screaming something at me. What she said sounded very familiar. Shaking my head, I replied, "Uh, no, I actually heard someone shout, and saw Malfoy and his trolls staring in here. Thought you guys needed help."

Hermione snorted in disbelief, and that hurt me more than I could have ever imagined.

"Well, aren't you a knight in shining armor," the girl replied with a smirk that rattled me. There was something very predatory about it, and it was ringing alarm bells in my head.

"I… uh—" I steeled myself and offered my hand. "Sorry, I'm being rude. Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"As if you don't know me," the girl said, still smirking. Her hand absently brushed over her bangs, revealing a—

Wait. What. No. No, no no.

—faint lightning bolt scar over her forehead.

"Violet Lily Potter," she declared. "Pleasure to meet you, Weasley."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

Her grip was painfully tight. I almost cringed as we shook hands.

Violet Lily Potter. What in Merlin's name was going on around here? Where was Harry? Why was Hermione acting this way?

"You okay, Weasley?" Violet asked. "You're looking a little pale."

"I-uh—" I couldn't think.

"Come on," she began. "Take a seat. You look like you're about to faint."

"I—no, it's fine," I finally managed to reply coherently. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I needed to retreat, get my bearings. "I'll just go back to my—"

"I insist," Violet interjected with finality. Before I could really do anything, she pulled me with our still clutched hands and almost dragged me to seat opposite of Hermione before letting go, making me drop to the seat like a sack of potatoes before she slammed the door shut.

Her smirk, that predatory smirk, never left her face. I was beginning to feel cornered.

"Want anything?" Violet offered as she took her place back at Hermione's side. The younger version of my wife just glared at me before hugging Violet's free arm. I looked away, unable to bear her hateful stare, and took a glance at the table that separated us. It was filled with different types of candies.

I smiled inwardly, the familiarity of this scene. Harry and I met and became acquainted by the good grace of Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Then again, I wasn't with Harry. I was with Violet Potter.

Who was a girl.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Now wasn't the time to be emotional. I focused inwards, trying to figure out how the bloody hell I missed this. Recalling every instance I had heard of the Potter-That-Lived, I began to remember my family talking about the title a few times. The first few instances stuck in my head because the change seemed a little odd. Then, after a few more occurrences, I started ignoring it because it was unimportant. Almost every fact that that pertained to said person was the same as Harry.

Then, a few more flashes with my visits at Diagon Alley, I also recalled seeing books of the Potter-That-Lived series in Flourish and Blotts. Again, the cover illustrations didn't seem strange or odd as it was an artistic rendition of a young kid with messy hair and green eyes doing something amazing in the background.

Knowing now that the Potter-That-Lived was a girl, my mind began to connect more and more things I simply either missed or dismissed outright. The first was Luna's comment of me being silly because I talked about how Harry would rather be a normal bloke. I assumed it was Luna unable to understand how Harry disliked his fame, but the statement of hindsight proved true once more—she most likely meant me talking about a bloke Potter. A few more memories crept up on me as well. Like how many times the words 'she' and 'her' were used when related to Potter-That-Lived, and I discarded those instances as I assumed that they were talking about someone else. I mean, they had to be, right? Harry was a guy. He was the Potter-That-Lived in my mind.

"Weasley?"

How was I supposed to go forward now, though? This was definitely not Harry, nor did she act like him. My mind raced before I wondered why I was being a bloody idiot.

Yes, she wasn't the Harry I knew. However, I would admit that I didn't have any problems with her personally. If anything, it was more about realizing my stupidity for ignoring something potentially obvious and the fact that this world was most likely not the same world I had previously lived.

That relieved and scared me at the same time. Relief that all the different things I've experienced, like Mum's favoring of Ginny and my change of wands was something that could now be explained. Somewhat. However, that also made me realize that almost any knowledge I had in regards to fighting Voldemort could now be potentially useless.

No longer, I promised. Now that I knew that this world was different, I have to be more active in any information that would land on my lap. That would mean scouring the library for the old editions of the Daily Prophet. Maybe I could do a Hermione and research books on modern Wizarding History. In addition, I still had my knowledge of being an Auror and Unspeakable up my sleeve, even if I didn't have the magic to use them to my advantage.

Still, what about Violet? Shaking my head, I realized the difference at that end was pretty superficial. She was the Chosen One, wasn't she? All it meant was that I would have to be content with a female Harry Potter. Hermione was still present, so that was a load off my back.

Violet's smile still scared me, though.

"Earth to Weasley," I heard her call.

I blinked, then shook my head again. This wasn't the time to alienate a possible friend. Smiling, I replied, "Sorry. It's just… I hadn't thought I'd meet someone as famous as you."

Violet nodded. "Yeah. I've had my run-ins with others. Always wanting to shake hands, greet me, offer me gifts." She looked at me straight in the eyes again, her green ones seemingly sparkling. "Hope it doesn't bother you too much."

I shrugged. Maybe it would have if I was still that jealous little prat. "I'm pretty sure you're more bothered by it considering what had happened that made you famous."

There was a change in both girl's expressions. The smirk, thank Merlin, finally faded, and Hermione's stare became less of a glare, and more wide-eyed in surprise. That only lasted for a second, though. Her baleful gaze came back with a vengeance, though I noticed that Violet's became more thoughtful.

"And can I, really?" I asked before anyone else could say anything, motioning towards the table. "I mean, they look expensive, and I don't want to intrude."

"Don't worry about it, Weasley," Violet replied.

Nodding, I realized I forgotten something. Standing up, I offered my hand at the still-glaring Hermione. "I'm sorry. Ronald Bilius Weasley."

She didn't even seem to react, until Violet nudged her. "Come on, Hermione. Don't be rude."

Letting out a somewhat familiar frustrated sigh, Hermione took my hand, shook it once, and said, "Granger."

I tried to smile, but facing this Hermione was really hard.

"Don't mind Hermione, Weasley," Violet said with an understanding expression. "She's had a bad experience with a right prat with red hair. Left quite an impression on her."

Sitting down, I nodded. "Well, hopefully I can make a better impression than that right prat."

"Doubtful," was Hermione's reply. I tried not to get hurt by that.

"Can I get my rat out?" I asked. "I left Scabbers stuffed in my pocket for so long. He could use the air."

It was fascinating to see how Violet seemed to respond. It was like she was trying to school her expression as she nodded, making me wonder why. As I took Scabbers out, Violet's eyes seemed to follow him. Judging by the way he was stared at, I wondered if putting him on the table would be unwelcomed. So, I just placed him on the seat beside me instead. I really didn't want to push Violet and this Hermione further away.

I took a few Bertie Beans and placed them near Scabbers before I looked back at Violet. "So, uh, you two friends?"

"You can say that," Violet replied with a smile. Hermione seemed to squeeze her arm even more. "We met before we got our Hogwarts letters. My relatives brought me to the dentist, who turned out to be one of Hermione's parents."

I frowned. That never happened to Harry and my Hermione, but then again, there were already obvious differences so this was a possible change. My mind raced, trying to figure out how to confirm whatever knowledge I had in my previous life. So, I went to the classic Auror tactic… keep asking questions. "Those are like muggle healers, right?"

"Yeah, something to that effect," Violet said.

"Why not go to a real healer?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

Violet's eyes seemed to shimmer with anger. "I lived with my muggle relatives. From my mother's side."

Okay, that at least confirmed that she lived similarly like Harry. "Were they nice?"

She paused before giving that predatory smile. "They were… adequate."

Bloody hell. Maybe that's the reason why she had a scary smile, and I didn't blame her. Harry never said much, but for Merlin's sake, who puts bars at someone's windows and starve them?

"Anyway," Violet continued, "Hermione and I kept in contact and met up a few times. Imagine our surprise that we were both witches. We promised to meet up in Diagon Alley, then we tried to learn everything we could. Got a little stumped with the whole Platform Nine and Three-Quarters situation, but we saw a few people just phasing through a brick pillar. We did the same. Bought some candies, got harassed by that blond idiot and his friends—you called him Malfoy and his trolls, right?"

I nodded.

"Malfoy is the blond one?"

"Yeah," I replied. "The Malfoys aren't really a good family."

"That was obvious," Violet said with a snort that made me grin, "if the spoiled rich prat was any indication."

"It's more than that," I said. "The Malfoy family are firm believers of purity of blood and wizarding line. They'll look down on anyone that isn't considered a pureblood." I looked at Hermione. "I think it was safe and fair to warn you considering you're a—"

"Mudblood?" Hermione finished with a flat tone.

I winced. "Did he call you that?"

"No, but we met some unfriendly folks during our visit in Diagon," Violet replied.

I frowned. "Yeah." I looked at Hermione. "Malfoy's going to be a thorn on your side."

"Mine too, considering he just threatened me with his father," Violet said. "How about you, Weasley? You part of the right family?"

For some reason, I felt that question be somewhat deliberately worded, but then shook my head. This was the best time to put my best foot forward. So far, Violet had been very welcoming and honestly, it would be a good move to befriend her.

Even if she had a scary smile, which I could live with.

"I reckon, yeah," I began. I paused for a moment before continuing. "The Weasleys have been more up with the times. We really don't have a lot of belief in blood purity and always tried doing what's right. Of course, it hasn't been easy. We're not exactly what you call an important family in the magical community."

"Infamous, though, considering the rumors," Violet said.

I smiled. "You may be thinking of the twins, Fred and George. They consider themselves the best pranksters in Hogwarts."

"I think I may have met them," she replied. She tilted her head. "How many siblings do you have?"

"In Hogwarts?" I asked.

"In your family," Violet clarified.

"Well, Bill's the oldest. He's working at Gringotts as a cursebreaker, I think," I answered. "Charlie's the recent graduate, and is applying as a dragon tamer abroad. Percy, he's still in Hogwarts and a Gryffindor Prefect. You can go to him if you're in any trouble. Then there's the twins. Myself. Then Ginny. She'll attend next year."

"Wow," Violet said, nodding. "A cursebreaker, a dragon tamer, a prefect, and pranksters. What about you, Weasley? Any talents to wow Hogwarts with?"

"Uh…" I absently scratched my neck. "I'm good at chess."

Hermione snorted. Then, in what I definitely think was a cruel tone, she asked, "Are you sure that's a real talent?"

That hurt me, especially since it came from her. It must have shown in my face because Hermione suddenly grinned victoriously before Violet nudged her again.

"Hermione. Again, don't be rude."

Hermione rolled her eyes, scoffed, then let go of Violet's arm. She laid down on the opposite side, looking bored. Violet looked at her for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry about that, Weasley."

"It's… fine," I muttered, trying to get my emotions back in check. It was difficult, even with occlumency. I really hated my young body and undeveloped brain. "Being good at chess isn't really impressive, I guess."

"I don't know," Violet said with a smile. "Brainy can be considered the new sexy."

I chuckled. "I agree, that's why I tried reading up ahead. Thank Merlin that the curriculum rarely changes."

"Oh?" Violet asked, looking a little curious. "Know any spells, then?"

Hermione also seemed to be listening in, making me wonder if this was a good opportunity to impress her. With a nod, I replied, "Well, the last advanced spell I tried got a little wonky, so I'll just go for a simple light spell."

I almost flicked my hand to unsheathe my wand. Almost. Instead, I made a show of going after my pockets, and flicking my hand out of view to summon my wand. And with deliberate slowness, I made the correct wand movements before saying, "Lumos."

This time, I deliberately didn't push a lot of magic through my wand, but even then, the light that came from the tip of my wand was rather bright. At least my wand wasn't heating up like earlier. I realized then that even if I knew the spells and movements, I needed to control the flow of magic, something I really didn't need to do with my old wands.

I looked at Violet and Hermione, hoping they'd appreciate that little show, only for them to stare strangely at my wand. I looked at it too, wondering if there was anything in there. Other than the magical light, my wand looked the same since I got it from Ollivander's.

"Nice wand," Violet said, looking thoughtful.

"Thanks, I think," I replied, not really sure how to respond to that statement. If she were older, I'd probably have thought she was hitting on me. Then I remembered her statement earlier about brainy being the new sexy.

I looked at her for a moment, making a guess how she'd look when she grew up. She was already cute and knew how to carry herself. She might actually grow beautifully.

I shook my head. Merlin, that thought caught me off-guard, and everything suddenly turned weird. I don't even want to know how Harry would react if I got a crush on his female self. Or my Hermione.

Merlin, I hope my ears weren't turning red.

"Robes," Hermione suddenly interjected. I saw her looking at me studiously and suspiciously. I looked at Violet and saw her also studying me contemplatively. Her eyes narrowed then widened in surprise, but that was gone as quickly as it came.

"Right," Violet declared. "Sorry, Weasley, it seems that we have to get into our robes soon."

"Don't worry," I said as I began to stand. "It was nice meeting you both."

"I appreciate that," Violet replied with her own smile. It then turned dangerous again. "But you don't have to sugarcoat. I know Hermione wasn't on her best behavior."

"I don't mind," I lied. I did, but what could I do? I took a look at Scabbers, and he seemed to be sleeping. Useless rat. Grabbing him and putting him back in my pocket, I noticed a small smile on Hermione's face. Wonder what that was about.

"Hope we're Housemates," I said, looking at both of them.

"Houses?" Violet asked. "You mean, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin?"

I actually wasn't surprised she knew them. It seemed that, unlike Harry, Violet took more importance in the situation she was getting into. Good for her. "Yeah, those."

"And if we aren't?" Hermione asked flatly.

I just shrugged. "Still be school mates. Would be easier though, as you both seem nice."

Violet grinned. "Liar."

That had me smiling back. "Okay, maybe I just want to make that good impression for Hermione." When Hermione's expression turned ugly, I quickly amended, "Granger. Sorry."

Hermione was about to say something, but Violet beat her to it. "What House do you hope to land?"

"Weasleys have always been Gryffindors," I replied, "so it would be nice if I got there as well. Wouldn't do too badly in Hufflepuff, I guess, but I doubt the twins would let me live it down."

"I wouldn't worry too much," Violet said. "Think I'm Gryffindor material?"

"Considering you just dragged me, a complete stranger, into your carriage and offered candy, I think you got the whole bravery thing down," I said honestly. "Alright, I'll see you guys at Hogwarts, yeah?"

"Later Weasley," Violet said.

I opened the door and made my way to the corridor, taking a few steps before feeling really drained. I leaned back into one of the walls, taking deep breaths as more thoughts crashing through my head. This Hermione didn't like me at all. What in Merlin's name happened? Who was the right prat with red hair that turned her that way? And what did that right prat do to make her act like this?

I felt myself go hot with anger. The way Hermione acted, the way she looked at me, it spelled something bad. I didn't even want to think how bad. At least she had a nice friend to support her.

Violet Lily Potter. Harry forgive me, but I think I like her better than you at that age. She seemed more sure of herself and outgoing. You were even worse than Neville in some aspects.

"That was… weird," I heard Hermione say softly.

"See? It did stick."

"I'm still not convinced."

"Well, it's not important right now. Did you—"

"Yes, and close the damn door, Violet."

I blinked as I heard the door slide shut and lock, then shook my head. I think I had enough adventures for today and decided to make my way back to my room. Crossing a car, I came upon Fred and George, already dressed in robes.

"Well, if it isn't little ickle Ronniekins," one of them said. The other was about to say something else, but his eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Spankin' new robes there, little brother." He then leered. "Another gift from the beautiful Mrs. Lovegood?"

Before I could even reply to that, the other put a hand around his cheek, as if to whisper. He didn't. "Don't worry, Ronniekins. We won't tell Mum about your relationship with an older woman."

My ears flushed, and so did my cheeks. I could feel it. "Sod off!" I exclaimed, pushing them away from my path.

"Well, Forge, we knew Ronniekins was special."

"Right you are, Gred. I feel jealous. And oddly proud."

I didn't even turn to them as I made a rude sign. That only made them laugh and go on their merry way.

There was little else to do. No one else seemed interested in the lone Weasley in his room, and I was fine with that. I must have slept the rest of the way, unbothered, because the next thing I heard was a really loud and high-pitched whistle. The scene outside was already dark, and I could hear a flurry of activity coming from the hall of the car.

Getting out of the train was a simple matter, and once outside, I could readily see Hagrid's enormous frame at the end of Hogsmeade station, carrying a lit lamp. His shouts calling for First Years were almost as loud as the earlier train whistle. I chuckled as I saw a lot of the Firsties looking very afraid of the big man. I could understand their fear. Hagrid's features and friendly expression were hidden by the poor lighting, and not to mention his size. Right now, he looked like a very terrifying sentinel.

Hopefully, like many graduates from Hogwarts, they would realize that he was a friendly man with a big heart—until they got him as a teacher in Care of Magical Creatures.

We were all directed towards the lake, and with strict instructions to seat no more than four per boat, off we went to Hogwarts.

I could hear the gasps and awes as the castle came to view. There, as if completely untouched by time, was the castle of Hogwarts. It stood impressively tall against the stars and moon, fully lit and mesmerizing. I felt warm all over despite the chilly air.

This was where everything began for me, really. This castle held the associations of a lot of my memories—the good, the bad, the most frustrating and most wonderful times of my life. And here I was.

Back again.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

The boat ride wasn't particularly different from what I remembered. There were a few splashes and a lot of surprised gasps, but other than that, we safely arrived at the pier. Honestly, the only real difference from my previous life was that Hagrid didn't find Trevor, as the toad in question was held tight by the still-nervous Neville.

As we were led through the, what I'd like to call, 'Firsties Entrance', I noticed a familiar figure standing just outside the closed doors that led to the Great Hall.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid declared as we came to her.

Minerva McGonagall. She was the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Head of the Gryffindor House, and Transfiguration Professor. While I never really had been her most favorite student—that title belonged solely to Hermione—it was nice again to see her again. Her stern expression and demeanor had been a comforting constant during my stay Hogwarts, and it was nice to see that it hadn't changed.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here."

As the big man made his exit, almost everyone was looking at the woman. Being the first real authoritative figure in the school made an impression, so they opted to stay quiet and wait for whatever she was about to say.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall began in an even tone. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting—"

I tuned her out afterwards. While that would have earned me a shoulder slap from my Hermione, honestly, I'd rather not hear it the second time around considering that my attentions were needed elsewhere. Steadying my breathing, I began to focus my thoughts, arranging the memories of my previous life to be defended and hidden from being read.

This was probably the most crucial time considering I was about to face the Sorting Hat.

A magical artifact that was created by the Four Founders, the Sorting Hat's job was to root through a new student's mind to see which House they'd fit in. My Hermione had theorized that the Sorting Hat used a very weak and non-invasive legilimency to scan surface thoughts. It was just a theory, though, something that she couldn't confirm other than the fact that putting the Hat on and getting sorted was painless. Having experienced a full and proper legilimency, I hoped she was right. Still, I wasn't taking any chances.

"—will return when we are ready for you," Professor McGonagall finished. "Please wait quietly."

It was probably deliberate, the way she left us in an open corridor. Her leaving made the student body breathe slightly easier, and they began to talk amongst themselves. I looked around for a moment, wondering if I should join a group, if not to just randomly partake in their experience, when someone tapped on my shoulder.

Turning around, I saw Davis smiling at me. I smiled back. "Davis. Good to see you survived the boat ride."

"Like that was dangerous," she replied. "And it's Tracey, Ronald."

"Call me Ron, then."

There was a small movement towards my left. Glancing there, I saw Greengrass there, standing seemingly nonchalant. I raised an eyebrow, then turned to my right and there was Millicent.

"Let me guess," I began slowly, looking back at Tracey, "Zabini is behind me?"

She nodded.

I smiled and raised my hands. "I'm wandless. I surrender."

Tracey chuckled, a little loudly at that.

Greengrass sniffed before saying, "Put your hands down, Weasley. We're just greeting you."

I turned to her and smiled. "Good evening, Greengrass. And you'll have to forgive me if I don't completely believe that. I mean, the act of surrounding and isolating me—it's a perfect ambush that leaves me completely at your mercies." I turned to Millicent and greeted, "Bulstrode, again, well met." I looked back at Tracey. "I'm assuming you're the leader then. Am I allowed to turn around to greet Zabini, or would that be considered too hostile? It's just my first day at Hogwarts. And I'd rather not get a stinging hex on my arse before sorting."

That seemed to get a reaction from all of them except Greengrass. Tracey was already starting to stifle her laughter, while Millicent and Zabini seemed to snort and chuckle.

"No need to be crass, Weasley," Greengrass said. "And yes, you can turn."

"Most kind of you," I replied, almost cheekily. This was actually pretty fun, and somehow familiar. Strange. Turning around, I saw Zabini trying to school his face, but there was still a shadow of a grin in his lips. "Zabini. Here to cut off my escape route while the girls act on their dastardly deeds on my innocent self, I assume."

Tracey had an unbelievably loud laugh, which attracted a lot of stares at the moment. I saw Violet looking at us with a raised eyebrow, Hermione beside her, wearing a shocked expression. Oddly enough, other than anger, that was the most emotional reaction I've seen her display. I also spotted Neville looking a little lost, probably wondering if I was being made fun of. Malfoy, though, looked thoroughly confused.

Merlin, I hope he doesn't approach us. That would ruin this.

"Get over yourself, Weasley," Greengrass replied with a scoff. Again, strange that her annoyed expression was familiar. "If this is how you react in a simple greeting, Merlin knows we'd be justified in hexing you."

"Do what you will to me as long as you keep my honor intact, Greengrass. I'll behave."

Millicent chortled, and Zabini began chuckling before he swore, "Circe," and quieted down.

"Weasley," Greengrass warned.

I raised my hands again in surrender. "Alright." Smiling, I looked at all four of them again. "Hope you guys enjoyed the ride so far. Little numb from all the sitting, so it feels good to stretch the legs."

"The ride was fine," Greengrass muttered.

"It was a little boring," Tracey admitted. "The train, I mean."

Greengrass raised an eyebrow. "I'm glad to see my company was appreciated."

Tracey rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant, Daphne." She turned to the rest of her group. "I mean, no one came to our room other than Ron and the Candy Troll—"

"Candy Troll?" I interrupted.

"She meant the lady selling candies from the trolley," Millicent spoke up.

"Good Merlin, you do speak," I said with a joking tone and smile. Millicent's reaction was an eye roll. "I mean," I continued, "don't get me wrong, but I thought you and Zabini were the more strong, silent types. If this whole 'Ambush Ron Weasley' would be a normal occurrence in Hogwarts, I would have done my best to get more knuts and sickles to hire both of you as my bodyguards."

Greengrass rolled her eyes. "You aren't that special, Weasley."

I looked at her for a moment before saying, "You know, Greengrass, by saying that casts immediate suspicion on you." I turned to Tracey, and stage-whispered, "Greengrass is actually the leader of this ambush, isn't she? What's she after? Hope it's not my honor. I was joking about that."

Greengrass' eyes narrowed. "Weasley!"

I hopped next to Millicent. "Merlin, she is! Bulstrode, please protect me! I'll pay you anything!"

Tracey laughed again, and Zabini shook his head, smiling. I hoped Millicent was finding this entertaining as well, considering that this was definitely fun. More so than the first time around. Greengrass seemed to huff before crossing her arms across her chest in annoyance. Merlin, she was cute when angry.

"Okay, okay," I said in a soothing manner. I turned to Tracey. "Really though? Candy Troll?"

"Easier than saying lady-selling-candy-with-a-trolley," Tracey replied, still grinning.

"You'll find, Weasley," Greengrass began, still a little cross, "that Tracey has a knack of nicknaming unfamiliar people."

Tracey nodded. "Daphne should know, considering I had a good one for her when we first met."

"Tracey," Greengrass warned.

"Did I warrant a name?" I asked, curious.

"The Red Arse seems most appropriate," Greengrass replied.

"Good Merlin, Greengrass," I exclaimed in a mock shocked tone. "Such language does not a lady make."

Greengrass raised an eyebrow again. "I wonder, Weasley, if you hurt your head just by saying that."

"Not particularly," I replied. "I've been said to be rather thick. Except at a certain place. With an appropriate amount of stinging hexes there, the Red Arse might turn out to be accurate name."

"I am very tempted to find out if that's true," Greengrass said with a narrow gaze.

"For Circe's sake," Zabini muttered. "Get a Marriage Contract already."

That had Tracey laughing again, much to Greengrass' annoyance.

"Excuse me, Zabini?" she asked coldly.

Tracey's giggles subsided, then she sighed. "It's a little sad we might get separated after this."

I shrugged. "We're still at the same year, at the same school. I doubt that we won't be able to meet again."

"You're being naive, Weasley," Greengrass said. "Considering where we all may end up, we might not be able to do this again."

I blinked. "Look if it's about wrestling a troll, don't worry about it."

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" Greengrass asked.

"Fred and George told me that to get Sorted, you had to wrestle a troll," I replied with a shrug. "Though considering it was from the twins, I doubt that's true."

"How do we get sorted, anyway?" Tracey interjected. "Mum and Dad wouldn't say." She looked at us. "Do you guys know?"

Millicent shrugged. "Mum wouldn't tell me either. She said it was tradition."

Zabini opted to stay silent.

"If we are going to wrestle a troll, I hope it's Candy Troll. I think I can take her," Tracey declared confidently.

Zabini snorted. "You'd lose. All she has to do is throw candy at you, and you'll be easy pickings."

Before Tracey could retort, we heard a few students gasp as a few of the Hogwarts Ghosts came out to reveal themselves. I smiled, remembering the Fat Friar and Nearly-Headless Nick introducing themselves to everyone. After, of course, a little Gryffindor endorsement by Nick, McGonagall returned.

"Move along now," she said. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

We were all led towards the Great Hall, and I could see everyone around me being rather impressed. It was hard not to be. It was still one of the biggest rooms I had ever seen in my life, no matter how many mansions I'd visited before. Tall as it was wide, the whole place was lit by countless floating candles that bathed the walls in soft, warm light. The ceiling was the still the most impressive piece of magic that I had ever seen, spelled to be almost transparent, allowing those inside to see the sky. Four long tables were set vertically, each with the sorted students looking at us somewhat curiously, while at the end of the hall was another long table set horizontally. There, I could see the rest of the Professors, with Headmaster Dumbledore at the centre.

He was mostly ignored though, in favor of the small stool and tattered hat in front of him. They gasped once the tip of the hat started moving and singing.

Having seen this before, I just listened absently as I focused on my shields again. The song wasn't really different from what I remembered, though I wasn't too sure if the wording was the same. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, considering Violet Potter's presence.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted," McGonagall said when the Sorting Hat was finished.

Again, what came to pass was very similar to what I experienced before. Hannah Abbott was called first and sorted to Hufflepuff. Still fortifying my shields, I missed a few until it came to "Bulstrode, Millicent."

Of course, she was sorted to Slytherin. So was Tracey. Hermione was still in Gryffindor, which relieved and worried me at the same time. This Hermione wasn't really acting the same way as I remembered. I didn't even hear her talk about the enchanted ceiling and that she read it from Hogwarts: A History. Greengrass, no surprise, was Slytherin. Neville was once again put in Gryffindor, and almost took the Sorting Hat with him when he was seated.

Merlin, I had forgotten all about that.

Malfoy was put in Slytherin, which really wasn't a surprise. The Patil twins were separated into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Then finally, it came to the big one.

"Potter, Violet."

The atmosphere changed, becoming restless. Some even began to ask, loudly, "Potter? The Potter-That-Lived?" as the rest began to stand in their places, most likely to have a closer look at the fabled heroine.

Violet Potter didn't even seem to care that everyone around her was focusing on her entrance. Taking steady, confident steps, she took the hat from the stool, and with a confident smile, she placed it over her head, covering her face completely. Silence suddenly descended throughout the hall as the people were waiting, probably with bated breath, where she would be sorted to.

It came rather more quickly than I remembered. "Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

The whole Gryffindor blew up in celebration and cheers, with Fred and George being the loudest, proclaiming rather proudly, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

I took a deep breath. This was it. A few more, and it was my turn next. I felt my stomach do another Wronski Feint. I would either be successful in hiding the fact that I was reborn with memories from my previous life, or I would be welcomed in the Department of Mysteries far earlier than I wanted.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

I didn't know if I walked as confidently to the Hat as I thought. My vision narrowed to a small tunnel, my focus was solely on the Hat that was about to decide my fate. Reaching for it, I slowly sat down, facing the rest of the students. I couldn't focus on any of the students. And with final determination, I lowered the hat to my head.

I waited in the darkness. I couldn't feel anything going through my mind, but I still held on my focus, wishing the Hat would just shout the House name so I could get out of my head.

Instead, the Hat whispered to me. "Ah, the third. Though you've not transitioned completely. Strange."

I blinked. Before I could ask, the Hat continued.

"Nicely developed occlumency as well, Mr. Weasley. Though as impressive as you are in trying to shield your memories, they can't be hidden from me. Rest assured, your secret is very safe with me."

"Gee, thanks," I muttered.

"Hmmm," the Hat began. "Oh, what a life you have lived. I can see why you were sorted to Gryffindor for the first time. But you're no longer that young Weasley that came to Hogwarts in hoping to follow your family's footsteps. You have learned the virtues of hard work and loyalty. Hufflepuff House will welcome you. Ravenclaw House is still out of your reach, I'm afraid, as you are far more practical than studious. Then there's your ambition to ensure to make a better place for your friends and loved ones, while still being subtle and cunning enough not to give away anything. Slytherin House will also benefit you."

"How about Gryffindor?" I whispered.

There was a pause.

"While you still possess the bravery that led your first sorting, circumstances prevent me from putting you there. It's for your safety."

"Circumstances?" I asked, eyes narrowing. "Wait, safety? What are you on about?"

"All will be revealed in time, Mr. Weasley. Ah, it seems you have made a few more associations outside the ones you previously had. This decision becomes much easier."

Associations? For a moment, I wondered what the Hat meant before I realized what it was talking about.

"You can't mean—"

"Slytherin!" the Hat shouted.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

Harry must have been laughing somewhere out there. Here I was, being sorted the second time around—probably the first Hogwarts student to do so—and all I got was an almost reluctant applause from the Slytherin table. Oh, and wide-eyed, slackened surprised looks from Percy, Fred, and George. Judging the way they were standing, I didn't think they expected that.

Well, that was fair as I didn't either. It seemed like this world has a lot of bludgers flying silently in the night, waiting to catch me unawares. As I placed the cap back on stool, I began to recall the conversation I had with the Sorting Hat. What in Merlin's name did it mean by the third? It wasn't me being a Weasley, as I was the sixth, and the fourth present in Hogwarts right now. Also, incomplete transition?

I spotted Violet and Hermione in very deep conversation. When the former looked at me, I gave her a small smile and a wave. She paused before nodding at me. I guess from the angle, though, my brothers thought I was waving and smiling at them because Percy looked even more shocked, while the twins suddenly smiled and gave me thumbs-up.

Merlin, they probably thought this was somehow an amazing prank.

As another name was called out, I approached the Slytherin table with as much confidence as I could. This was going to be quite a change. Hopefully, Mum and Dad wouldn't assume I was now Ron Weasley the Death-Eater-in-training. Bloody hell, if my younger self was present, he'd accuse me of that without preamble.

I was now a Slimy Snake. I would have chuckled if it wasn't for the fact that I was bloody confused.

Slytherin table looked almost unwelcoming. Older students were looking at me in a neutral manner, but they couldn't keep the suspicion out of their eyes. Malfoy looked like he was about to enter a rant or something, but kept quiet. As I made my way towards the middle, I saw Tracey subtly move to give me enough space. I gave her a silent thanks before I plopped down beside her.

"Surprise, surprise," Greengrass declared on my right.

I blinked. How did I not notice her? "Lady Greengrass, might I remind you that there are multiple witnesses around?" I teased.

"Oh, shut it, Weasley," was her only reply.

I grinned, then saw that Millicent was actually sitting across from me. I smiled at her, and she gave me a nod back.

"Wow, this day is filled with surprises," Tracey said. "The Potter-That-Lived attending Hogwarts—"

"Violet being here was a surprise?" I interrupted.

"Violet, Weasley?" Greengrass asked, tone of suspicion on her voice.

I shrugged. "We met in the train. She seemed nice enough."

"If you say so."

I looked at Greengrass for a moment before shrugging again. I turned to Tracey. "So, why would her being here be a surprise?"

"I always thought she was going to get some private training," she replied. "I mean, we didn't even hear anything about her for the longest time. Now, she's actually at Hogwarts. Then there's you being in Slytherin. Wrestling a troll for Sorting doesn't even seem like a strange idea anymore."

"I'm pretty sure we could get a troll somewhere before the end of the year," I commented.

"I'll hold you to that," Tracey said with a smile.

Chuckling, I asked, "Mind if I get Scabbers out my pocket? He must be really uncomfortable."

"Scabbers?" Tracey asked.

"My pet rat," I replied.

"You have a rat as a pet?" Greengrass asked with some disgust. "There are far better pets out there, Weasley."

"Yeah, gotta side with Daphne on that one," Tracey added.

"Well, she is your leader," I replied to her. "You have to agree with her." Then I felt a grasp on my right, making me jump. I looked at Greengrass with awe. "Did you just pinch me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Weasley," was her reply as Tracey began to stifle her giggle.

"Can I see?" Millicent asked.

"Where she pinched me?" I asked.

"Your pet," she clarified.

"Careful, Ron," Tracey teased. "Milly probably wants to see if it's big enough for her cat to eat."

I blinked. I forgotten about that. I looked at Millicent in mock fear, which made her roll her eyes.

"Bulstrode, we are friends now, right?" I asked.

"Oh, just show it, Weasley," was her reply.

Happy that I had at least one ally for the rat team, I dug into my pockets only to blink. I felt a box in my pocket and pulled it out, revealing a Chocolate Frog box. Where did that come from? Putting that in the table, I checked my pockets again, and the other for good measure.

"Weasley?" Greengrass asked.

"He's gone," I replied with a bit of wonderment.

"Good riddance, then."

"Daphne!" Tracey exclaimed.

"I apologize if that sounded cold, Weasley," Greengrass continued, not sounding very sorry at all. "However, you're in Slytherin House. Image is going to be everything here. You don't want to be known to have such an ugly and useless pet. Get an owl or a cat."

I shook my head, still trying to get around the fact that Scabbers was missing. When did that happen? Merlin, I hope he didn't drown in the Lake. "I am not exactly swimming in galleons, Greengrass."

"Your new robes say otherwise," was her reply.

"A gift," I muttered.

"What did I miss?" Zabini suddenly declared as he sat beside Millicent.

"Giving Ron the welcoming treatment," Tracey replied.

"His pet rat is missing," Millicent helpfully added.

"You dodged a bludger then, Weasley," Zabini said. "Your stay at Slytherin House would have become harder if they knew you were keeping something as stupid as a rat for a pet."

"Hmph, what a bunch of rat haters you all are," I said. "Except you, Millicent. Thank you."

She didn't say anything, but her cheeks were flushed.

"Where is your cat anyway?" I asked.

"Caged and on top of my trunk," she replied with a shrug. Then, with some trepidation, she asked, "Would you like to see her?"

I nodded with a smile.

Dumbledore stood up, silencing the whole hall. Everyone's eyes seemed to follow him. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" he began. "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

There was a small mutter amongst the tables, but that changed when food suddenly appeared on all tables.

"Mind your table manners, Weasley," Greengrass said.

"Why, Greengrass, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were grooming me to be your minion."

"I _will_ pinch you again. Harder this time."

She didn't need to worry, though. My table manners were more than acceptable, mostly thanks to my Hermione. Besides, having children does tend to kick out old habits. Taking a little of everything, all five of us began to eat in relative silence. There were a few tidbits here and there, with Tracey leading the conversation in regards to people at the Slytherin table that they knew. I may have recognized some faces, but honestly, I didn't really know them. At one point, the Bloody Baron introduced himself, and then pointed out that this was the first time he'd seen a Weasley at this table.

Yeah, thanks, Baron. Way to put a target on my back.

I wanted to take a wider look around the Hall, but my position, back facing everything else, made that a hard. I wondered if being sorted to Slytherin ended whatever potential friendship I could build with Violet and Hermione. It was almost funny, considering that I tried to paint the Malfoy family in a bad light to her and had commended my family to be the far better choice. Yet, we both ended up in Slytherin.

After dinner, Dumbledore stood up again. Taking all of our attention, he began to enumerate a few school rules, as well as the ever-expanding banned products on Caretaker Filch's list. Then came the big one.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

I wasn't the only one that chuckled, though it sounded a little off with the more nervous ones. I almost forgotten about the whole Philosopher's Stone incident. Then, I blinked. With me in Slytherin, I wondered how it would play out. The smarter play was to ignore it. The Philosopher's Stone was mostly a bait to lure and isolate Voldemort. I glanced at Quirrell, and noticed him stiffening slightly.

Part of me wish Dumbledore was a bit more subtle in announcing it. I had no galleons, but I would bet them that Fred and George would visit it as soon as they could, as well as any other curious student. Maybe it was luck that none of them were harmed by their idle curiosity, or maybe most of the student body were just smart enough to heed the warning. I wasn't going to depend on luck, though, and if I ever got the opportunity, I would put a stronger locking charm on the door leading to the cerberus.

What was more worrying was Violet. If she was anything like Harry, she'd be a bit curious. However, the only reason why we even stumbled upon the whole plot was because I was stupid enough to get goaded into a midnight duel with Malfoy. With me gone, chances of that happening was slim to none.

Maybe it was better that I was in Slytherin.

After trying to sing the Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, the Slytherin Prefects ordered us to stand. In a rather orderly and disciplined action, all of us began to walk out of the Hall. Prefects began to give the Firsties a decent tour of the place, pointing towards important landmarks and passageways as we made our way down the dungeons.

I remembered the path we took, mostly because of my memories of the second year. Harry and I, polyjuiced as Crabbe and Goyle, had tried to find out if Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin.

After showing us the hidden entrance to the Slytherin common room, they gave out the password (Basilisk, oddly enough) and once we were in, they told us the Firsties to stay.

As the older students finally made their way to the dorms, leaving us, I took a look around. The first time around, there hadn't been much time for sightseeing. Harry and I had been nervous, twitchy, trying not to get caught in the Snake Pit. We could never really remember much of the decor, but we had fun trying to describe it as the most gruesome torture room in Hogwarts, with chains in the ceiling and mummified heads of enemies hanging from the walls.

Now, looking at it again, I found the place pretty high-class. While the Gryffindor common room looked warmer, bathed in red and gold colors, Slytherin House screamed of sophistication. The black stone walls were decorated with green and silver banners and some paintings. Torches were interspersed providing green, almost ominous light in the room. I also spotted three fireplaces, all lit with red fire, and well-made tables scattered around with three chairs paired for each of them. There were also a few couches around as well, looking like they were made of high quality and very uncomfortable.

The was a gentle nudge on my side. I saw Tracey motioning towards the entrance of the common room. There, I saw Snape coming in, compete with billowing robes and neutral expression. He stood directly in the front and centre, making most of the Firsties a little nervous.

I wasn't. A mix of emotions seemed to go through me, but the most dominant was anger. I knew what Severus Snape had done as part of the war effort. Harry also seemed to hold him in high regard, even naming one of his sons after him. Out loud, I never said anything to the contrary, but inside, well, that was a different story.

While I didn't outright hate Snape and agreed that he was a brave man towards the end of his life, he was a horrible person. Yes, the former Death Eater turned spy against Voldemort, but I kept wondering if it was more to escape punishment for the crimes he had committed before his turning. I had seen a partial list of them when I was an Unspeakable, and they weren't pretty. Even if I ignored that, I couldn't completely forgive him for being somewhat responsible for not only causing the death of Harry's parents, but also the torture of the Longbottoms.

Also, his tenure as a Potions Professor had been disastrous, being one of the main causes of why the Auror Department's numbers were the lowest in two decades. Not only because his teaching style was horrible, but also because he had the audacity to only accept Outstanding OWLs for NEWTs. There was no real reason to limit acceptance of NEWT hopefuls, and it was borderline illegal to do so.

To be fair though, I doubted Snape had done it with malicious intent. Personally, I thought it was laziness on his part considering the Outstanding grade was given to those in the top ten percentile. Anyone that aimed for that ranking, whether for OWLs or for NEWTs, were mostly wanting to get Apprenticeship and earn their Mastery. In fact, I didn't even have a NEWT in Potions, and it was only because of Minister Shacklebolt that I had been allowed to even test my aptitude as an Auror.

For the record, I got in with an Acceptable grade in the Department's Potions test.

He also wasn't solely to blame. That twit Minister Fudge had cut the Auror budget to the bone during his time in the office, which severely limited the Department's response to Voldemort when he came back. However, it didn't cover up the fact that lot of potential candidates simply couldn't apply because of the missing Potions NEWT. It got to the point that, while I felt bad about thinking it, I was actually very glad that he was gone when Rose attended Hogwarts—even if she would have probably gotten Os from him. She did get her brains from her mom.

Sighing, I shoved those emotions away. Snape was skilled at legilimency and I didn't want to give myself away.

"Welcome to Slytherin House," he began slowly, calmly. "I am Professor Snape, potions master and your Head of House. While most of you will consider this the best House of Hogwarts, others will not. As unfair as it seems, the other Houses consider us with the most suspicion and scorn. Thus, there are a few rules which must be followed absolutely. Some of you—" at this, he looked at Malfoy, who stood straighter "—are familiar with them. Some," he paused and looked at me, "are not.

"To those disadvantaged and ignorant, listen well. First, we stand united. Any disagreements between your fellow Housemates must stay in either your common room or your dorm. I will find out if any of you fight amongst yourselves in public, and I shall be most displeased.

"Second, you will behave in accordance to the Hogwarts Rules and Regulations. Those that are unfamiliar to them, educate yourselves. I will not allow you to give the other Professors any excuse to take off House Points due to your ignorance. Luckily for you, these rules have not changed for the past century. Find loopholes. Be creative, subtle, and cunning as a Slytherin.

"Third and last, you are in Slytherin so conduct yourselves to a rigid standard. You must always look neat and presentable. Keep your schoolwork at above Acceptable levels. Do not provoke your Professors and avoid Detentions at all cost. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," was the united reply.

Snape looked at us one last time and nodded. "My door will always be open for any troubles that you will most likely encounter in your stay at Hogwarts. I will do my best to be your advocate, and as long as you follow the rules laid down, you will find no better ally than me. You've had a long journey, so take a moment of rest. Later, the Prefects will show you to the dorms, and other amenities the Slytherin House offers."

With that, he left, leaving the Firsties to breathe easier. Some began to scatter, looking admiringly at the room. Malfoy and his Trolls seemed to join in the festivities. I just stood there for a moment, actually admiring Snape a bit. Back in Gryffindor, McGonagall never really took a time to give us such an introduction. Understandable, as she held three positions in the school and must have been dreadfully busy.

"So, what do you think?" Tracey asked, derailing my train of thought.

I looked at her, then at my sides, seeing Zabini and Millicent there. Before I could do anything, I heard Greengrass say behind me, "Raise your hands, Weasley, and I'll hex you."

"Lady Greengrass… be gentle please. Ow, hey!" I exclaimed when I felt her pinch me again.

"Welcome to the House of Snakes," Zabini declared with a small smile. "How do you like it so far?"

I nodded. "It's nice, other than the pinching."

Tracey giggled. "Maybe Professor Snape should have made a fourth rule: don't annoy Daphne."

I chuckled. "Well, while I don't think I like him, I do appreciate his welcome," I replied.

"Oh?" Greengrass asked as she made her way beside Zabini. "Why is that, Weasley?"

I shrugged. "Probably my brothers' influence. Percy's got a rulebook stuck up his arse, but even he doesn't like Professor Snape."

Greengrass looked at me in distaste while Zabini snorted. "Of course your brothers won't like him. They are Gryffindorks."

I wondered how they'd react if they knew I was one in my previous life. Before the conversation could continue, two prefects came in, and called us together.

Silence once again reigned as we were led through a few rooms. I was actually very impressed. There was a modest sized study room with shelves for reference materials that covered all the way to the Seventh Year. We also passed by a small potions lab that had ingredients we could freely use, though we were warned we'd have to clean up for ourselves, especially during any crafting failures. There was also a small spell practice room, complete with two target dummies. The loo and shower rooms were also very well-made.

Finally, they led us back to the large hallway that had two stairways leading upwards.

"And these stairways lead to your dorms," the male prefect said. "The left leads to the male dorms, while the right leads to the female ones. Each dorm has seven rooms each, marked for which Year."

"A word of warning," the female prefect continued, "rooms only open to whoever stays there, and to any that were invited. Try to force yourself in, you will wish you hadn't."

"Breakfast starts at seven," the male prefect said. "As Professor Snape says, dress well when you get to the Hall. Do not be late as you will also be given your class schedules, and a small map so you don't get lost."

"Follow us," the female prefect finished.

I smiled. While not as impressive as Fred and George, the two prefects were in sync. Looking at Greengrass, Tracey, and Millicent, I waved goodbye at them before we were all lead to our respective stairways. The male prefect showed us to our rooms, which was at the very end of the corridor. Opening the door, he gave us one stern look.

"Go to sleep. And don't cause trouble on your first night." With that, he left.

Malfoy and his Trolls entered first. I glanced at Zabini, and he motioned me to go ahead, which I did after a shrug. The interior of the dorm was actually very similar to the ones in Gryffindor. Six four-poster beds, colored green and silver, were separated with a respectable distance from each other, placed in a half-circle shape. I could see all but one of the beds with trunks at their base, so I made my way to that one.

"Well, well, Weasley."

Ah, so it began. I turned to face Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle at his side looking menacingly. I gave them a disarming smile as I offered my hand. That got to Malfoy, who stepped back in confusion.

"Good evening," I greeted. "Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Behind the trio, I could see Zabini smirk, while someone—Nott, if I remembered correctly—stood beside him, watching carefully.

Malfoy finally seemed to recover. He looked at my hand before shaking his head. I retracted my hand and commented absently, "Well, I can see we'll be off to a bad start."

"Shut it Weasley," Malfoy seethed. "I don't know how you were able to _weasel_ your way into Slytherin, but you won't fool us." At that, Goyle and Crabbe seemed to find Malfoy's pun funny as they chuckled.

"I thought you were there, Malfoy," I replied. "We put on the Sorting Hat, and here we are."

He sneered. "You're not Slytherin material. Blood Traitors like you don't belong to this great House."

"Well, it seems the Hat has a different opinion," I said with a shrug. "You can take it up with it."

I wondered if I was imagining it, but Malfoy seemed to be turning rather red. Crabbe and Goyle looked confused, but after a moment, it seemed their leader got his bearings yet again.

"I see you're missing your school trunk. What happened, Weasley? Your parents couldn't afford to buy your things after getting your robes?"

I didn't say anything as I took my shrunken trunk out of my pocket, placed it on the ground, and felt for the rune. A moment later, it turned back to its normal size.

"Actually," I began, turning around to see all of the boys looking rather wide-eyed at the spectacle, "I'd rather keep my trunk with me as much as I can. As you point out, Malfoy, my parents aren't exactly made of galleons, so I'd rather keep my things safe." Then, with a smile, I pointed at my trunk. "I have an older brother, Bill, who's now a curse breaker for Gringotts. He actually put some security measures around it. You won't be able to open the trunk without my permission. And you'll be in for quite a shock if you try to force it open." Then, inspired by Violet, my smile turned nasty as I offered, "Please, come test it if you like. I haven't seen the results, and we can use this educate ourselves in the effects of tampering with a warded object."

Malfoy looked back at me, looking a little puffy as he glowered at me before turning away. His Trolls followed too.

"Ah, shame," I said. "My offer still stands, in case you change your mind."

Zabini was shaking his head as he approached me, smile still present. "Not bad," he whispered.

"I'm glad I meet your approval, Zabini," I replied. Subtly summoning my wand, I raised it up and began to cast some diagnostic spells all over my bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Checking for anything harmful," I replied. "Huh."

"Found something?" Zabini asked.

"Nothing bad, but some useful wards. I think all the beds are charmed to not allow anyone with harmful intentions come through. Privacy charms as well, preventing sounds from the outside from coming through. There's also an alarm spell and some basic shielding to prevent spells, jinxes, hexes, and curses to come through."

Zabini nodded, looking unimpressed. "Makes sense. Even though the Hat says we'll make real friends here, I rather doubt that we'd all get along. Well, goodnight, Weasley."

"Night, Zabini," I replied.

Climbing onto my bed, I noticed two parchments. One had a breakdown of the Rules and Regulations in Hogwarts, and the other contained phrases and instructions to use the features of the bed. Setting an alarm for five o'clock, I laid down and looked above.

Maybe it was only now that I was relatively alone and surrounded in silence that the significance of being in another world hit me. Harry Potter had been replaced with Violet, who acted nothing like he did at that age. Hermione seemingly hated me, which hurt a lot. Finally, I had been sorted into Slytherin.

Basically, all my plans for getting through the first year needed some serious changes.

An inkling of doubt made its way to the forefront of my mind. Was I actually delusional? Were my memories of my previous life just some sort of fantasy as an excuse to why Mum favored Ginny? I recalled remembering my birth, but was that also part of my imagination?

No, I decided. I still knew spells, and judging by the way I was able cast a few, it wasn't just my imagination. My wand movements were perfect for a Firstie. I knew things in advance, which enabled me to save Pandora. Besides, doubting myself was not going to help me in this situation. What I needed to do was to plan. Things were different, and if I didn't make any adjustments, I would lose any advantage I could get with the memories of my previous life.

Arranging my thoughts, I began to make a list of what to do early tomorrow. First, I would visit the Seventh Floor and hope that the Room of Requirement was still there. If it was, I needed to experiment on what on spells I could use at my current age. Hopefully, I'd be able to get it to transform into something akin to the Training Room in the Auror Department that would not only allow me to work on my spellcasting, but also train my body. I also reminded myself to write a letter to Luna. If I had more time, I would even try and search for Scabbers and attempt to find out which additional locking spell I could use to secure that door in the third-floor corridor.

Busy day, tomorrow. Busy day.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

The good news, the Room of Requirement was still there. Better news, it allowed me to recreate the training regime that Aurors and Field Agent Unspeakables used. The bad news, though—

I grunted when another mock spell hit me with a force of a filled water balloon. Rolling on the ground, I began to try and cast a shield, only to get hit thrice, forcing me to the ground.

—I was in worse shape than I thought.

"Stop!" I ordered. The wooden golems stopped approaching me and began to slowly get back into formation. I shook my head for a moment before standing up and glared at golems.

I couldn't best a measly Level Five. Yes, maybe I was expecting too much of myself, but getting my arse handed to me on that level was beyond infuriating. Before I was reborn, I remembered doing Level Twenty with just some difficulty.

I felt useless.

Sighing, I began to delve into my memories once more, trying to figure out what I needed to work on. The obvious answer was speed. I knew what spells to cast, and I knew how to move. It wouldn't matter though, if I reacted like I was swimming in molasses.

Deciding on to improve on that before tackling the multiple-takedown training once again, I asked the Room for Level Two. The golems began to move in different directions, while the floor suddenly began to warp. The tile floors transformed to wood, and began to climb up like towers.

I smiled when a familiar obstacle course was revealed. Walking towards a marked spot, I shouted, "Start!" before I ran. Golems were throwing out spells in slower intervals. This was far easier, but I still had some difficulty. I wasn't at my usual height, and some of the obstacles were a little difficult to overcome. Thankfully, I knew how to use the pushing charm to my advantage.

Pointing my wand at the ground behind me as I came up to an obstacle that I had to jump or climb through, I made the movements and whispered the incantation. Not a second later, I found myself in the air, eyes wide as I realized I'd overpowered the spell. I sailed over the wall, only to realize I was now about to land painfully into a spiked pit. Casting another pushing charm, I corrected my landing, only to face a golem with a spell ready to hit me.

I swished my wand, twirling it once counter-clockwise just as the spell flew towards me. The golem spell hit the shield I'd placed on my wand point, and because of my movement and angle where the spell hit, I was able to bat it away. Rolling on the ground, I looked for cover as more spells began to fly towards me. Parrying three more spells, I began to sprint towards a broken bridge and applied more pushing charms.

If anyone was watching, they would comment on how I slogged through the course with the grace of a flobberworm. Better that than dead, though, as I pushed through, adjusting the power of the spells I used.

Somehow, I enjoyed the obstacle course as I made my way through the treacherous pathways. It posed a challenge that wasn't too hard to overcome. I even forgot that even the most useless rookie Aurors could easily pass this level.

Towards the end, I misjudged the height of the last pillar. My left foot clipped on the edge, which sent me rolling. The floor was painful as my shoulders took the brunt of my landing, but I couldn't stop to rest as one golem that blocked my way towards the end came forward, its spells already flying. No time for a shield, I rolled on the ground, barely dodging the attack, and without thinking, casted my go-to spell during dire situations.

"Reducto!"

The golem exploded in a fiery show of wooden splinters and thunder. I'd overpowered the spell again, but it was still somewhat impressive considering how advanced the spell was for my age. That alone would have made me happy if it wasn't for the fact that my vision suddenly narrowed to a tunnel and I felt as if someone had punched the air out of me. Shuddering, I clenched my teeth as I ran as fast as I could towards the end of the course.

Note to self, relearn how to power up my spells to make sure I wasn't going to end up exhausted.

As I sat, breathing raggedly while the golems finally stopped moving, I casted _tempus_ , and realized it was almost seven. After a few minutes of rest, I was able to get the room to transform into a shower and enjoyed the luxury of warm water. Stepping out of the stall, I wasn't surprised to find my clothes folded neatly and cleaned. Once dressed, I was provided with a desk, parchment, and quills.

Merlin, I loved this room.

What to write to Luna came rather easily. Honestly, there wasn't much to say to her as I'd just started. I described the beautiful castle with as much as narrative skill as I could muster, told her that I was sorted into Slytherin, and ended with a question on whether she still wanted a toilet from Hogwarts. Smiling, I signed it and sealed it in an envelope that was ready and waiting.

Another _tempus_ indicated that I still had time to visit the Owlery before going to the Great Hall. It was my first day and I would rather not get Snape angry at me. I was Slytherin now. I had to keep to the standard that the House demanded. I rolled my eyes. Yeah. Voldemort spent his time in Hogwarts always making sure his uniform was immaculate as his nose.

That got me laughing. There were a few more things I wanted to do, like search for Ravenclaw's Diadem, but considering I didn't have any means to destroy it, I left that for another time. As I exited the room, I took a left turn that led to the nearest stairway. Imagine my surprise when I bumped into Hermione after clearing the first corner.

Merlin, her reaction on seeing me hurt. As soon as she saw me, her eyes widened in fear and surprise. Her hand came up rather quickly, impressive really, wand pointed at me.

"Um," I began, "good morning, Granger?"

Her eyes were wide. "You're alone."

I blinked. "Yes, I am. Now if you'll excuse me—"

I stepped towards the side, only to find her follow me with her wand. I raised my hands in surrender and smiled. "Did Greengrass put you up to it?" I asked. "Because if she did, I have to tell you that 'Ambush Ron Weasley' is not a Hogwarts tradition, and neither is having your merry way with my honor."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because she practically snarled. "Excuse me? What would someone like you know anything about—what's that?"

I blinked at the change of subject. She was now pointing her wand at my left hand holding Luna's letter. "Oh, a letter to a friend."

"You?" she sneered. "Friend?"

I felt my ears burn and my smile fading. I didn't need this in the morning. "Yes, friend," I snapped back. "I do have them, Granger."

Before Hermione could say anything, I heard Violet shout out, "Hermione!"

Hermione seemed to finally relax as I saw Violet slowly make her way towards us. She seemed somewhat confused and amused at the same time. "Well, well. Good morning, Weasley."

"Good morning," I greeted back with a grin. "Can I put my hands down? My arms are killing me."

Violet nodded, then with a gentle movement, she grasped Hermione's wand hand and slowly began to move it safely pointed downwards. I heard her whisper something, but I didn't pay much mind as I was just glad I could lower my hands. The girl looked at Violet for a moment, frowning, before giving me one last good glare as she pushed past me.

I heard Violet sigh. "I'm sorry about that, Weasley. It seems that she has taken a unique liking to you."

"I don't want to experience being hated by her, then," I replied. "What happened to her to make her react like this?"

Violet shook her head. "Not my story to tell, Weasley." She paused, looking at me. "And what brings you here?"

"Exploring," I lied easily with a shrug. "This castle is like one big grand maze. It's fun to see what it has in store."

"Oh?" Violet smiled. "Going to explore the forbidden corridor?"

"Merlin, no," I said empathetically before grinning. "I'll leave that to the more stupid people. Like Fred and George."

"Well, they are Gryffindors," she replied with a smile of her own.

"Now, now, it's not nice to talk badly of your own House."

"Speaking of which, how's Slytherin treating you?" Violet asked.

"Uniquely," I replied. "I was pinched, ambushed, and had my honor threatened by the strange Slytherin girls. Twice, in fact."

She looked highly amused at that. "And how would your honor be threatened by Slytherin girls?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Girls are weird. No offense."

"Good thing you said the last bit," Violet said with a wicked grin. "Oh, the ideas I could give them."

"You're not going to have them sic Granger on me, will you?" I asked apprehensively.

Violet laughed. "Oh, nothing that basic. I was thinking something even crueler. Like telling them to put lipstick and makeup on you before taking pictures and selling it to Witch Weekly."

"Oh, that is evil, cruel, and despicable. Did I mention evil?"

"Yes you did, Weasley."

"Well, I'm saying it again. Evil. You should have been sorted to Slytherin. You'd fit well with the strange 'ambush-tickle-pinch Ron Weasley' girls there."

Violet grinned. "Funny you should mention that. The Hat did consider me for Slytherin. I didn't want to, though."

I nodded, understanding. "Because of Granger, right?" When she nodded, I asked, "How's she reacting to my brothers?"

"Very well, actually," Violet replied. "Like I said, she seems to have taken a unique liking to you."

"Don't I feel special," I muttered with a sigh. Then, a thought popped up. "Hey, have you seen Scabbers?"

Violet blinked before shaking her head quickly. "Not really. Lost him?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I'll keep a lookout," Violet said. "Sucks, Weasley. Sorry."

"Appreciate it," I replied with a nod and a sigh. "Well, I should be going."

"Yeah. Take care. You don't want to get ambushed by your strange Slytherin girls again."

"I'm pretty sure they'll be too busy in the morning for that," I said with a shrug.

The trip to the Owlery was pretty short, even though it was on the other side of the castle. Harry and I had pretty much explored almost every shortcut we could find on our own, and later, with the Marauder's Map—an enchanted map of Hogwarts that showed its residents and passageways. While I didn't have the map with me, I still remembered the shortcuts, and a few passwords and an oddly angled corridor later, I came out a doorway that was directly in front of the Owlery.

After I sent my owl to Luna, I spotted Tracey and Greengrass in the corridor. Once they saw me, they began to jog at an almost sedate pace, shouting, "There you are!"

"Uh—"

"You know how long it took us to look for you?" Tracey asked.

"And why were you even looking for me?" I asked back.

"Just be quiet, Weasley," Greengrass replied as she began to take her wand out of her pocket. "Now, hold still. This won't take long."

Having a wand twice pointed at me was not something I wished for during the morning. I flicked my hand and pointed my wand directly at her before she could even raise her own. "Greengrass, what are you planning with your wand?" I asked.

"Morgana!" Tracey exclaimed with wide eyes. "That was cool, Ron!"

"Thank you," I replied, sparing her a glance before looking back at the now apprehensive Greengrass. "Well?"

"Don't get defensive, Weasley," Greengrass replied in a forced calm tone. "I'm just going to fix your hair."

I blinked. "Excuse me, but there's nothing's wrong with my hair."

"By your standards, maybe," Greengrass said. "We didn't say anything last night because we were just Sorted. Now that you're officially a Slytherin, however, there really isn't any excuse."

"Merlin, what is this, some sort of grooming standard?"

"Image is everything, Weasley," Greengrass replied.

"Even my bloody hair?"

"Language!" Greengrass exclaimed.

"Look, Ron," Tracey interjected, "we just want to make sure you'll blend in. Malfoy's gone off the rails, talking about how you somehow swindled the Sorting Hat into putting you in Slytherin. The older crowd will take his word for it if you don't at least show that you know how to belong in the House."

"Merlin, Malfoy's taking the piss out on me again?"

Tracey laughed, while Greengrass looked completely affronted. "Language, Weasley!"

"Thought I shut the gormless git up last night," I said, smiling at Greengrass. It was enjoyable, seeing her expression darken. Who knew she was as proper as McGonagall.

"Well, he's rallying support to basically make your life in Slytherin very uncomfortable," Tracey continued. "Look, Ron, it's just an image issue. I know you don't have anyone in your family to tell you how to act in our House, but you'll learn. As long as you have us as allies, we'll try to make sure nothing bad happens to you."

I felt touched. "Wow. You're willing to do that for me?"

"Not out of the goodness of our hearts, Weasley," Greengrass replied. "Second thing you need to know about about Slytherins is that we trade favors."

"This is about my honor again, isn't it?" I teased.

Greengrass looked like she was about to say something caustic before she schooled her face and replied, neutrally, "If it makes you feel better, yes."

I blinked. "You can have your way with me, Greengrass, as long as you don't do it from behind. I don't take to bending down really well."

Tracey and Greengrass looked at each other, confused. "What are you talking about, Ron?" the former asked.

I shook my head. "You'll probably get it when you're older."

Greengrass looked a little exasperated. "Whatever. Now, would you kindly be quiet and let me spell your hair?"

When I nodded and lowered my wand, she chanted a spell I wasn't familiar with. I didn't even feel anything except some movement in my hair. Greengrass lowered her wand, looked at me for a moment, then nodded with a very satisfied expression.

"That's acceptable."

I raised my eyebrow at that. "I swear, Greengrass, if you—" and I stopped as I saw Tracey take out a mirror. I looked at my reflection for a moment before I saw my mouth drop open. My hair was slicked back in a rather familiar style. "Bloody hell! Why did you make me look like that ponce Malfoy?"

Tracey laughed again while Greengrass just smiled, saying, "Language."

"Turn it into something else!"

"Look Weasley," she replied smugly, "with your hair length, there's not much I can do."

I looked at my reflection again. "Okay, maybe you can not just make it flat?"

"Interesting," Tracey said. She showed me her wand. "May I?"

She chanted the spell again, and I felt my hair move once more. Looking at the mirror, I bit my lip for a moment. My hair was still somewhat slicked back, but the front seemed to puff up slightly. "It's a little better, I suppose," I said. "Remove the split in the middle, though. It makes me look I have a red arse on my head."

Tracey giggled. "Okay, how about this?"

After some more experimentation, I finally got my hair done with their full approval. Now with my hair slicked diagonally upwards that leant towards the right, we made our way towards the Great Hall without much fuss. I spotted a few older students that seemed somewhat interested in our group—either because they'd never seen a Slytherin with red hair, or because I was being led around, like a little boy, by two witches.

As we entered the Hall, I saw a few older Slytherin students glance in my direction as we came to the table. Some looked at each other, while the others seemed to nod at me. I nodded back with as much dignity as I could muster, considering I wanted to laugh at Malfoy's expression. He looked like he got Earwax Flavored beans as he saw the older students' approval of my current look.

Tracey and Greengrass pointedly kept me walking until we came to a spot at the table. Opposite of us were Zabini and Millicent. The former looked at me for a moment before nodding with a smile, while the latter looked oddly curious.

"I guess you found him on time," Zabini said.

"Obviously," Greengrass replied with a sniff.

"Where were you?" Millicent asked. "Malfoy was having a go at you in the Common Room."

"I heard," I replied as we began to put food on our plates. "I was exploring the castle before going to the Owlery."

"You missed seeing Artemis," Millicent said, an undertone of annoyance in her voice.

I blinked before asking, "Your cat?" When she nodded, I gave her a rueful grin. "Sorry about that, Millicent. Did you bring her here?"

"No," she replied. "She's shedding so I left her at the common room."

"Well, I still want to meet her," I said. "Later, okay?"

After she nodded, Zabini asked, "What were you doing in the Owlery?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Obviously, I was trying to start my campaign against Greengrass here."

Tracey spluttered. "What?"

"Except I got ambushed by our glorious leader—may she live forever—and her unloved Second. Alone, faced against two powerful witches, she defeated me in combat and in her mercy, recruited me to be her fifth underling."

Tracey snorted. I expected another pinch, but Greengrass surprised me when she just calmly said, "I commend the fact that you have finally accepted me as your superior, Weasley."

I frowned inwardly, but continued, "She has graciously told me she will only take my honor face to face, and not from behind."

"That one I didn't promise," she replied without emotion.

"With such an offer, I believe accepting Lady Greengrass—may she live forever—as our Supreme Leader, the Witches of Slytherin Society will thrive to untold heights as she will lead us all into a brighter future of Magical Britain."

I finally got a different reaction when Greengrass sighed. "I know what you're doing, Weasley."

"I do not know what you're talking about, Lady Greengrass—may you live forever," I replied neutrally.

"You're trying to rile me up," she continued, as if I hadn't spoken. "I'm onto you. You get some sort of fascination seeing me lose my temper. It won't work this time, Weasley."

I mocked a hurt expression. "As I would do something so… reprehensible! I want to spread word of your wonder, beauty, and cunningness!"

Tracey snorted again. "Would you stop that? I'm trying to eat breakfast!"

"Ah, forgive me, unloved Second," I replied, smiling at Tracey. "Shall we partake in the bounty that was generously provided by Lady Greengrass?"

Tracey looked at me for a moment, then back to Greengrass, then smiled.

"In honor of our Supreme Leader, we shall."

"Tracey!" Greengrass warned, her schooled expression now broken.

Zabini seemed to be in on it too as he sported the same expression as Tracey. "Guide us, Lady Greengrass."

"Zabini!"

I looked at Millicent, small smile on my face. She rolled her eyes at our antics, but grinned. "And may you live forever," she finally added.

I wasn't looking at Greengrass, but I could feel her anger. I tried not to laugh, and it was harder than I thought. Before I could break into a grin, I said, "Okay, I think that's enough. Breakfast is waiting, so let us—" and stopped as I felt Greengrass' hand rest gently on top of my right arm. I blinked, then looked at her. "Uh, what are you doing?"

She smiled. "Weasley, I'm going to pinch you really hard."

"Now, Greengrass, remember what Professor Snape said about fighting outside the Slytherin rooms?"

"Hence why you will not cry out."

"You really have a fascination with pinching, don't you—ah, ah, ah!"

"I said. Don't. Cry," Greengrass growled through her grinding teeth, squeezing even harder.

"Seriously, get a Marriage Contract already," Zabini said with a chuckle.

"Shut it, Zabini," Greengrass retracted her hand. She looked like she was about say something more, but paused.

"Sheesh, Greengrass," I muttered as I looked down and rubbed my arm where she pinched. "Remind me to have Tracey sit between us if you're going to keep getting violent on me."

"That is one old owl," was all she said. I glanced at her, and saw her looking up. I looked at the direction of her stare, then blinked when I saw Errol flying—well, more like crashing—towards us. Before he could hit the Slytherin table face-first, I caught him, almost hitting Greengrass and spilling the contents of our goblets in the process.

"Sorry about that," I said as I finally got the crashing owl under control. Merlin, he still thought he was flying.

"Nice catch," Tracey said.

"Thanks," I replied. "Anyway, meet Errol, my family's owl."

"Weasley, I never thought your family was ruthless," Zabini commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I began to liberate the owl of his letter. Errol seemed to shake a bit before taking refuge under our table.

"I mean, I doubt the Malfoys would even let an owl that old still carry letters at long distances."

"Probably because they ran off once they figured out who bought them," I replied with a shrug. Pulling out the letter from the envelope, my eyes began to widen as I read its contents.

I knew something was up when it started out with my full name. It became worse as it went on. After a moment, I stood up.

"Ron?" Tracey asked, frowning.

"Is something wrong?" Millicent added.

"Yes, no," I replied, almost shaking. "Excuse me, I need to clear my head."

Before anyone could reply, I made my way towards the door, steps steady at first, but I felt myself speeding up at the last stretch as I stumbled out the door.

How dare she? I thought, seeing red. I paced for a moment, trying to pull back the flood of emotions that rushed in uninvited. I felt my eyes sting and my stomach burn and twist. My arms were shaking, and I felt like doing something stupid and reckless. I crumpled the letter, breathing in deeply as I tried to calm myself.

"Ron!"

I blinked as I saw Fred and George approach. I wanted to shout at them, throw the letter, anything to make myself feel better.

"Are you okay?" maybe-Fred asked.

"Did the Snakes hurt you?"

"No," I growled. Thrusting the letter at them, the twins looked at me in confusion before they took it.

"Merlin, Mum's gone bonkers," George, maybe, muttered after a moment of reading.

"Tell me something I don't know," I muttered. "At least it wasn't a Howler. Think Dad will listen to her shit?"

Both of them looked at me with wide eyes. After looking at each other, one of them began to raise his hands in a calming manner. "Ron, look, she's just mad. I mean, you getting into Slytherin surprised us all."

"Dad won't give into her easily," the other added. "She's just overreacting. Once she calms down, she'll write back an apology. You'll see."

I didn't believe them. Maybe it was the emotions in me that were still running wild, but I couldn't get her accusations out of my head.

— _turned your back on everything our family stands for—_

— _a disgrace! After every sacrifice your father and I had to make—_

— _should have seen it! Ever since you started using Mrs. Lovegood to spoil you rotten—_

What was wrong with her? The Mum I remembered wouldn't have reacted this badly! Was this because I was in a different world? Did being Sorted to Slytherin justify such a bloody reaction?

As I made my way back to the Slytherin table, Tracey, Greengrass, Zabini, and Millicent looked at me worriedly.

"Weasley," Greengrass began apprehensively, "is everything okay?"

"No," I said flatly before I sat down.

They looked at each other, and I could see their confusion. I wasn't in the mood to clear it.

"Anything we can do to help?" Millicent asked gently.

I shook my head sharply. "I wish classes would start," I muttered.

— _wait until your father hears about this! As far as I'm concerned, you are no son of mine._

I scowled. To think my day had started off so well.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 09**

" _Alohomora_."

I felt the magic travel through my wand towards the door, trying unlock it. However, the spell didn't connect to the lock and dispersed uselessly. I smiled.

It took a few days, but I was finally able to get enough free time to put a more advanced locking charm on the door of the Forbidden Third-Floor Corridor. It worked perfectly, too. Sighing, I slowly made my way back to the stairway before Filch or his cat could catch me.

Unsurprisingly, I bumped into the twins.

"Well, look who we found, Forge."

"If it isn't our Firstie Snaky Brother, Gred."

I rolled my eyes. "My name is Ron, not Gred. Have both your memories gone due to age?"

"Slytherin has been good to you, Ronniekins," maybe-Fred said with a smile.

"Gave you fangs and venom."

I smiled. If they wanted to think that I was learning to verbally spar with them in Slytherin, who was I say otherwise? I waited for them to continue, but they seemed to be looking at me expectantly. Sighing, I asked, "Alright, what do you guys want?"

"Well, Gred and I wanted to partake into the wonderful tradition of Hogwarts."

"Breaking the Rules."

"And thus we find ourselves in the corridor which we were expressly forbidden to enter."

I looked at them for a moment, not really believing their story and for good reason. For the week, I've run into them every time I was alone. I suspected they were using the Marauder's Map to check on me ever since mother's idiotic letter came about.

"Technically," I began, "Dumbledore said it was only forbidden to those that didn't want to die painfully. Basically, only idiots would go here."

"Slytherin is definitely is good for you," maybe-George said. "Are you insinuating we're the idiots, then, Ronniekins?"

"Because if we're not mistaken, you are also here."

I nodded. "A mistake I'm about to rectify."

Both began to laugh, before one of them began to ruffle my hair, much to my annoyance.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, moving away. "Do you know how long it takes for me to get my hair done?" I took my wand out and spelled my hair. "Does it look right?"

"Spiffy, Ronnie. You look like a proper pureblood tosser."

"Whatever works, Forge. I mean, have you seen my little brother surrounded by cute witches?"

"For the record, Zabini is neither cute, nor a witch," I replied.

One of them smirked. "Too true, little snaky brother. However, with your disposition in regards to older witches, methinks you have ulterior motives in regards to Zabini."

I raised my eyebrow. "And where do you get off on that?"

"I heard Mrs. Zabini is quite a beauty."

"Captivated multiple wizards."

"Of course, they all died for one reason to another."

"Granted, they were ancient. Couldn't keep up with such beauty, I imagine."

"And Ronniekins is young and starting early with Mrs. Lovegood."

My eyes narrowed. "You two are sick in the head," I accused.

Both laughed again before one asked, "Bulstrode is also bit of a mystery, too, ain't it?"

"Maybe she has a cute older sister, as she's little homey compared to Davis and Greengrass."

"Don't pick on her," I said with a hard tone.

Both looked at me, surprised. "No worries, Ron. We won't pick on your friends."

"Unless they do something stupid."

"Speaking of which, have you heard from Mum?"

I took a breath. "No. Dad did send a letter saying he was happy I was in Slytherin."

One of them frowned. "Just Dad?"

"Didn't even mention Mother at all."

"Which means Mum and Dad are fighting."

I didn't want to comment on that. Sighing again, I said, "I'm going. Nice seeing you both again. Unlike another older brother which I'm not going to mention."

"Percy's always been a prat."

"Took your going to Slytherin a wee bit too hard."

I scoffed. "He was also probably the one that told mother. He is the only one with an owl handy."

"Not to mention as Prefect, he isn't part of the curfew and could have sent a letter that very night."

"You know what, Gred? I think it's time to do a little prank on a prat in power."

"Quite right, Forge."

"Yeah, well, good luck with that. And thanks for looking out for me again."

"Don't rightly know what you're talking about, little snaky brother."

I snorted. "Of course not. Still, thanks."

Getting out of their view, I made my way down the stairs, tallying up everything I still had to do. Occlumency had proved to be a great help in the past few days, and thank Merlin I had some skill in it. It kept my mind off of mother's daft letter while I continued my self-training regime in the Room of Requirement. I finally obtained some measure of satisfaction by completing a Level Three course, as well as getting a good headway on how much magic I needed to push through my wand.

The latter had benefited me on my lessons of late. Yes, the First Year course was very basic, but having little control over my magic would have spelled disaster considering I seemed to favor overpowering whatever I cast, instead of under.

There was, of course, also some odd sort of satisfaction to be had when the teachers looked at me, impressed with my skills. I did hold back, of course. Every spell we had to learn, I made sure I needed three or four tries before I 'succeeded' in casting it. It was different to be looked on as a competent student, considering I wasn't exactly one of the top achievers in my previous life.

I would painfully admit that I had been a lazy arse when it came to academics. My academic ranking in Hogwarts might have been lower if it wasn't for my Hermione.

Speaking of which, I might have undermined whatever good favor I could build with the Hermione of this world. I thought that having shown some competence would at least raise my standing with her. Instead, she would glare at my every success, which really felt off. I had to keep reminding myself that this was a different Hermione, but it was hard to be around her, which was almost everyday thanks to the class schedules. She was also always with Violet, who, thankfully, didn't seem to mind that I was in Slytherin.

"Basilisk," I said once I reached a certain stone wall in the dungeons. The wall parted easily and I entered the Slytherin Common Room.

"Weasley," Greengrass called as she saw me. Tracey, Millicent, and Zabini were with her near one of the fireplaces. I gave them a wave and a smile as I approached.

"Wotcher," I greeted.

"Can you be any less sophisticated with your greetings?" Greengrass asked with a sniff.

I smiled. "I could," I said as I sat beside Millicent, who was busy petting Artemis. The black cat looked thoroughly happy with her ministrations. "However, I didn't want to further damage your delicate sensibilities, Greengrass. Hello Millicent, Artemis." I turned to Zabini and Tracey, who looked a little constipated. "And hello to you both as well."

"Where have you been?" Tracey asked, a little harshly which surprised me.

"Who are you and what have you done with our bubbly Tracey?" I teased gently.

Tracey looked like she was about to retort, but shook her head. "Sorry, Ron."

"She's just a little nervous about today," Greengrass commented neutrally. "Still, she has a valid question, Weasley. Where have you been?"

"Exploring," I lied. "Like what I do every morning. You guys know that."

"Every time you say exploring," Zabini replied, "we wonder if it means if you're just hanging out with those two Gryffindorks again."

"I wasn't hanging out with the twins," I said as I rolled my eyes. "They usually just find me."

"Forget your brothers, Weasley," Greengrass said. "We meant Potter and Granger."

I blinked at that. "Fear not, my Lady Greengrass. You are still my Supreme Leader so there's no need to be jealous."

Greengrass just glared. "You are extremely lucky you're not sitting beside me."

"Not lucky, my lady," I replied cheekily. "Sitting away from you is a conscious decision. I am a Slytherin, after all."

Her only response was to stand up and plop down beside me. Before I could say or do anything, she clamped on a piece of my arm and twisted it.

Wincing, I said, "Greengrass, you will either make one bloke really happy, or sentence him to a fate worse than death."

She only squeezed harder. Tracey seemed to have finally regained her cheery self as she giggled at Greengrass' actions while Zabini rolled his eyes.

"Weasley," he began, "we know you, Potter, and Granger get along, only Circe knows why."

"Not Granger," Millicent interjected. She looked at me. "She hates you."

"I wonder why," Greengrass muttered sarcastically.

"That doesn't matter," Zabini said dismissively. "What does matter is you're potentially giving Malfoy additional ammunition to turn our House against you."

"Zabini, I hate to break it to you, but Malfoy will always try and turn the House against me," I replied. "It doesn't matter if I talk to Violet or not. He called me a Blood Traitor, remember?"

Tracey frowned. "Even so, you also have to think about Professor Snape, Ron."

"That's true, Weasley," Greengrass added. "He hates Potter."

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one," Millicent replied. "He loathes her."

"I could understand," Zabini said, shaking his head. "Potter really _endeared_ herself to our House Head on the first day. Can't tell if she was extremely brave or really stupid."

I nodded in agreement as I recalled the first day of potions. Violet made a move that even had me left reeling in shock. It started out like I remembered, with Snape pausing at Violet's name during roll call, sneering as he called her the new celebrity. It was a bit of surprise for me. I knew Snape disliked James Potter a lot because of their school years. His animosity was immaturely transferred to Harry. However, Violet wasn't Harry. She might have looked somewhat like him and did have that Potter-hair, but I would have thought the obvious differences would have at least made Snape a bit more neutral in his treatment of Violet.

Then he began to throw out the very same questions that stumped Harry during our first year. To my surprise again, Violet answered it all correctly. Maybe it was Hermione's influence or maybe Violet's own initiative, but it looked like she read ahead. Everything seemed to go fine until it came to the last question.

"They are the very same plant, sir," Violet had said. Then, she gave that disturbing smile of hers. "Professor, just to make sure, will you actually be teaching potions instead of just asking your students questions that only a few could reasonably answer during their first day in your class? Because if not, it'll make you look like some sort of incompetent."

"I haven't heard of anyone losing twenty points on their first day," Tracey said smiling.

"Too bad Granger and Potter earned those points back and more with their other subjects," Zabini shrugged. He looked at me. "Professor Snape has more influence in the House than Malfoy. If he gets the idea that you're befriending Potter, he might take it out on you as well."

I shrugged. Snape had been very neutral in regards to treating me. I did catch him looking at me once or twice, but it seemed that my performance during classes and the points I earned for Slytherin were enough for him to leave me be.

"I'm sure he'll talk to me first if it ever comes to that," I said. I looked at Tracey. "So, why were you nervous about today?"

Tracey winced before muttering something.

I blinked. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Flying lessons," Greengrass replied for Tracey instead, ignoring the latter's glare.

"You hate flying?" I asked.

"I hate flying on unmaintained broomsticks," Tracey clarified. "Have you seen the brooms at Hogwarts?"

Greengrass nodded. "You'd think that how much money our parents pay here, they'd at least have some decent brooms."

"Stupid rule of not being allowed to own our own broomsticks," Tracey muttered darkly.

I stood up and sat beside Tracey. "There, there," I said, patting her shoulder gently. I stuck my tongue out at Greengrass, which she replied narrowing her eyes. Millicent grinned. "Think of it as a trial," I continued. "Life will always throw problems at us, Tracey. Right now, it's throwing a bludger at you. I fully understand why you want to bring your own broom. You want to be safe and as well as not humiliate yourself in front of not only your Housemates but also the Gryffindors."

Tracey looked at me, smiling. "Thanks, Ron."

"Of course, compared to Malfoy's attempts to poison the House against me, Granger hating me, my parents being really poor, and Greengrass trying to slowly pinch me to death, you sound like a whiny spoiled princess."

Zabini snorted as Tracey hit my shoulder with a gentle slap. "Prat," she said.

"I try," I replied with a grin. "Point is you'll be fine. And in case you do fall, I'll catch you. You'll owe me allegiance, and maybe, just maybe, we can overthrow our Supreme Leader together."

"In your dreams, Weasley," Greengrass replied.

"We can make her our unloved Fourth," I said, winking at Tracey. She laughed.

At around three, all of the First Year Slytherins began to file out of the common room, and with a united image, we marched onto the grounds for our first flying lesson. Well, my second, but that really matter. I stole a glance at Malfoy and his Trolls. He gave me a dark look, but otherwise said nothing. It was somewhat funny, him trying to politic his way into trying to get me hated. I'd be more worried if he performed well in classes because so far, Slytherin was receiving me warmly.

Merlin, Harry, what would you say if you saw me fitting in well with the Snakes?

We arrived first on the grounds, noticing a bunch of broomsticks lying on the ground. Lining up on one side, we gave Madam Hooch a nod of greeting, which she returned neutrally, as we waited for the Gryffindors. They appeared after a few more minutes.

My eyes went to Hermione and Violet. The former, in usual form, was glaring a storm at me, while Violet looked a little apologetic. I gave them both nods before looking at Neville, who settled beside Violet. He looked at me expectantly and gave me a nod of greeting, which I returned.

"Good afternoon, class," Hooch greeted.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch."

Hooch nodded before smiling. "Welcome to your first flying lesson." Then, her expression turned stern. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Stand on the left side of a broomstick. Quickly."

All of us moved forward.

"Now," Hooch continued, "stick your right hand over the broom and say up."

Violet got her broom up at once, of course. Mine came up soon afterwards.

"I hate school brooms," Tracey muttered beside me as she tried to get her broom to her outstretched hand. "Up!"

"You're hurting its feelings, you know," I commented.

"Then it shouldn't be flopping around like a Morgana-damned flobberworm. Up! OW!"

I winced as Tracey's broom finally responded by hitting her in the face and heard Zabini snort beside her. Patting her back gently, I said, "There you go, Tracey. You got your broomstick up in exchange for a lovetap. What a charmer you are."

"Oh shut it, Ron," Tracey said as she began to rub her face. "I finally realized why Daphne loves to pinch you."

"I don't know why you're mad at me, Tracey," I replied with a smile. "Zabini's the one laughing at you."

"Don't know what you're talking about, Weasley," Zabini said. "I'm just concentrating on getting my broom up. It's being stubborn."

"Performance issues," I replied. "It happens to some of us. Don't worry, Zabini."

"Now, mount your brooms," Hooch said as everyone finally got theirs in hand. "Grip it tightly." She then began to walk around, correcting a few postures here and there. I tried not to laugh at Malfoy's angry face when Hooch corrected his posture; his complaints of having done it all these years didn't phase the Madam one damn bit.

"Now," Hooch continued after looking at everyone, "on my whistle, I want all of you to push off the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady as you climb. Pull the broomstick handle towards you to go higher. Push it away to descend. Do not go higher than what you're comfortable with. Ready? Three, two—" and she blew on her whistle.

My eyes went to Neville. In my previous life, he'd kicked off the ground nervously, and in panicked fashion, pulled on the handle, causing him to climb up in rapid and uncontrolled pace. It happened again, but to my surprise, Violet caught him before he could go dangerously high. She grabbed Neville's handle and pulled it down until he began to steadily hover a few inches from the ground.

"Thanks, Violet," I heard him say.

"Don't pull up too fast," Violet lectured.

I smiled. This was far better than the last time. Looking at Tracey and Zabini, we all nodded before kicking off the ground hard.

I wasn't a flying prodigy like Harry, but I had my share of experience in it. Able to get my broom to steadily rise, I noticed that the handle jerked slightly as it tried to veer me off to the left, but I corrected it with minimum difficulty. Soon, all of us were flying around at steady speeds.

While Tracey, Greengrass, and Millicent opted to stick closer to the ground, Zabini and I began to explore higher. I saw him smile, a real smile, as we began to attain heights that were usually reserved for Quidditch players. I was fine, having been a Keeper for two years, and Zabini was showing an unsurprising amount of aptitude. He had played for the Slytherin team, after all.

After a few laps around the grounds, I was surprised when Violet joined us. "Weasley," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey yourself," I greeted back with my own.

"Weasley," Zabini warned.

Violet looked at Zabini. "Violet Lily Potter. Sorry if I don't offer my hand. This broom's a little rickety."

Zabini looked at her for a moment before nodding sharply. "Zabini." He turned to me. "Just remember what we said, Weasley." Then, he gave Violet one reproachful look before he broke off.

Instead of looking annoyed, Violet's smile widened. "Found your own Hermione, I see."

"We're not best friends," I replied. "Not yet at least. Close associate, maybe. Ally, still under discussion."

"Slytherins," Violet said with a roll of her eyes. "And I meant more of the fact that you have a friend-slash-associate-slash-tentative-ally that scowls at your other friends."

"Yeah, sorry about that. He means well. Warned me that associating with you could be harmful to my standing in the Slytherin House." I paused. "Speaking of which, where is Granger?"

Violet pointed downwards, and I saw Hermione hovering below us. If my eyes weren't deceiving me, she had her eyes closed, as if she was concentrating on forgetting that she was in the air.

"She's a little scared of heights."

I smiled. "I can see that. Oh, and for future reference, don't tell a Slytherin of people's weaknesses like that. We snakes tend to exploit it to our benefit."

"Even if they're your friends?" Violet asked.

I paused. "Are we? Friends, I mean?"

Violet seemed to ponder that for a moment. "Maybe, Weasley."

"I don't want you to get in trouble with Granger," I said.

She laughed. "You know, just for that, Ronald, I'll consider it."

"It's Ron, Violet," I replied with a grin. "Glad it's easy to make friends with Gryffindors."

"What do you mean?"

"Slytherin seems to have a philosophy that we have to offer something to receive something in return."

"That is so odd," Violet said.

"Tell me about it."

"I mean, I thought you were friends with Zabini and those three other girls. The five of you seem inseparable."

"We do seem that way," I replied with a shrug. "I'm pretty sure they offered an alliance with me because I'm their court jester."

She blinked. "Court jester?"

"I make them laugh and annoy Greengrass. She's our leader."

Violet snorted. "Well, it seems a little unfair of me then to impose my boorish Gryffindor tendencies on your Slytherin ones."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what are you proposing?"

There was mirth in her eyes. "Race me. One lap around the grounds. Win, and you can brag that you made friends with the great Violet Potter because you beat her in a broom race."

"A little arrogant to call yourself great, aren't you?" I asked, laughing. "And if I lose?"

"I'll sic Hermione on you," Violet replied with that scary smile again. I shivered.

"You are evil."

"What's life without challenges, eh?"

I snorted. "Yeah, yeah. You're on, Violet." And without another word, I leaned down on my broom and sped away laughing.

"Cheat!" I heard Violet call after me, also laughing.

I looked behind me, and saw her slowly catching up to me. I looked forward once more, grinning as I took a turn. The grounds weren't that big, and the brooms were pretty fast for their age. As I began my last turn, though, I felt something odd before the broom began to buck from under me, hard. I held on the handle, trying to control it, only for it to break off.

My eyes widened. For a second, time seemed to slow as I held the broken piece with two hands. I could see the shaft cut smoothly before breaking off roughly on the upper side. Part of me noted that before I fell.

"Ron!" I heard Tracey shout as I went past a few blurry figures. I was about to unsheathe my wand and cast the spell that would slow my descent when Neville's pale and scared face came to view.

He was shoved off of his broom as we collided, slowing my descent, but I was now rolling around in the air. Unable to pinpoint where the ground was, I began to look through my mind for another spell that would allow me if I could still bring my wand out to cast the spell when my time was up. I felt a sharp pain and a crack before I felt my shoulder and everything around it was on fire. I heard screaming, before realizing it was my own.

My vision began to blur as I looked up in the blue sky. Other First Years began to point at me. There was a small whimper beside me. I turned to it, and saw Neville, face down, grabbing his wrist.

"Nev," I called hoarsely. "You okay?"

He didn't respond, but continued to cry. I couldn't blame him. Everything felt like shit.

"Oh, goodness!" I heard Hooch say. A few footsteps, and I could see her face, peering both of us. She turned and shouted, "Someone call Madam Pomfrey!"

"Ron!"

I turned to see Millicent and Tracey slowly floating towards us, with Greengrass and Zabini in the tow. They all ran towards us after touching the ground.

"Don't swarm them!" Hooch warned. She looked at us. "Help is on the way, Longbottom, Weasley. Don't move!"

I saw the faces of my Slytherin allies, or maybe associates, or—I lost my marbles, apparently, as I couldn't seem to think anymore. The only thing that sprung up was Tracey's expression. She had her mouth covered and looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey," I said hoarsely. "This exempts me from pinching and slapping for a while, right?"

That got a snort from Tracey.

"Ron, stop talking," Millicent said sternly.

"I guess Tracey wasn't being a complete princess."

"Weasley, just shut it," Greengrass added.

"Yes, mi'lady."

In my semi-conscious thoughts, I felt myself being floated off the ground. I could hear the indistinct chatter as well as remember seeing Violet and Hermione's eyes wide in shock as I was moved towards the hospital wing. Before everything faded, my thoughts returned to the image of the broken broomstick handle I was holding.

I could be paranoid, but I think someone just tried to kill me.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

One would think that investigating an assassination attempt would be anything but boring. Back when I was an Auror and Unspeakable, investigations took a lot of interesting turns. Harry and I would have some back and forth banter, especially if we ever got stumped. Then sometimes, we'd catch some sort of lucky break that would culminate with a confrontation with the criminal that would either end with a clean surrender, or a good duel to pump the heart.

Well, unfortunately, that didn't happen. In fact, my investigation turned out to be a dead end within two weeks. I had neither resources to help me, nor Harry to repartee with. Hell, I didn't even have a suspect. Not one inkling. So, it was no surprise that the investigation became slow, arduous, and went nowhere fast.

First, the broom had been disposed of, which really irritated me. Something happened that landed two First Year students in the hospital wing, yet no one thought of foul play! Worse, I couldn't even raise a stink—I mean, who would believe an impressionable icky firstie's claim that someone tried to kill them? I wouldn't.

Second, the only data I could obtain was from my memories. While the Room of Requirement had a Pensieve available so I could externally examine the memory of that day, there was nothing I could specifically pinpoint, no matter how many times I viewed it.

Adding to the frustration of not having someone to hex with righteous fury, the lessons slowly became boring. Homework still presented somewhat of a challenge, but it was really more of an exercise of wearing out both my wrist and patience. I still had no idea where Scabbers had run off too, and I didn't want to write to my family about it, lest I want mother to blame my Sorting to Slytherin for that too.

At least my morning training kept me somewhat sane, as well as my four Slytherin allies-slash-friends. Who knew that falling off a broom and breaking a few bones would bring people closer?

Before I knew it, it was already Samhain. Or Halloween. Merlin, it seems my transition to a twat of a Pureblood was finally complete.

For regular people, this day signified that they were about to have a more hearty supper. However, I had experienced Samhain with Harry Potter, who for some reason, had been cursed to live in interesting Halloweens. I was under the assumption that Violet suffered the same fate.

I already knew what was about to happen and I was now preparing to avoid the confrontation with the Troll that Quirrell would let in. It was simple, really. All I had to do was make sure I wasn't a jerk to this Hermione, which was harder than I initially believed because this Hermione was a lost cause. She still hated me, and never failed to show it everyday. I had given up trying to impress her and just gotten used to her glares.

Still, I also remembered the fact that this life was different from the previous ones. Anything could happen. So instead of my morning training, I went to my trunk and took out a few potions I had already brewed. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. Deciding to add another potion to my collection, I made my way towards the Slytherin Potions Room, and in relative silence and isolation, began to brew Silver Light.

I had the whole process memorized, but it didn't hurt to have a reference. Thankfully, the Potions Lab had one, and better still, the ingredients were all in stock. It took a few minutes to carefully prepare all the materials, and in less than an hour, I was already at the final stretch.

After the fifth stir, I noted that the simmering potion had finally turned to the right silvery color. Extinguishing the flames, I sat back and watched as the potion began to glow. Since the potion would take at least a few minutes to finish, I gathered my thoughts.

Unsurprisingly, they came back to that flying lesson once again. Was it paranoia? I mean, yes, the broom handle that broke off looked suspicious. The smooth angle indicated a cutting spell of some sort, but who would even try and kill me? I was a nobody at this point, especially compared to Violet who had been racing with me. No one was a bigger target than her, and it made me wonder once again if I was mistakenly targeted.

"There you are."

I blinked, then looked up. I saw Tracey, Millicent, Greengrass, and Zabini enter the potions lab of the Slytherin Dungeon. I waved at them.

"Hey guys," I greeted. "Want to join me here? I'm about done with this potion."

"Glad to see you in the Dungeons instead of being out, _exploring_ ," Greengrass said.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, my lady," I replied with a small smile. She sat beside me and gently pinched my arm. "Ah, yes. My lady's pinch. How I missed it."

Tracey, Millicent, and even Zabini snorted. Greengrass just rolled her eyes.

"Your fault considering you kept to yourself in the past two weeks," she said. "Just wanted to remind you that you belong to Slytherin."

"By which you mean I belong to you?" I teased. That got me a harder pinch and a laugh from Tracey. "Ow, okay, you've made your point, Greengrass. Besides, I wasn't hanging out with anyone. We've been pretty busy in the past few weeks."

"Homework's been increasing," Tracey complained with a pout.

"Get used to it, Davis," Zabini said. "I heard that this is pretty easy compared to OWL years."

I nodded, remembering my fifth year. "And for the record, I haven't been leaving all of you to hang out with Violet and Granger. With her Quidditch trials, I haven't even talked to Violet for quite a while."

Zabini grinned. "Malfoy's still in the outs from the older Slytherins. Flint especially has been rather nasty."

I snorted. My Hermione had a saying that the more things change, the more they stay the same. I finally understood that. As Neville and I were carried away to the Hospital Wing, Malfoy decided to have a little fun at Neville by taking latter's remembrall which had fallen out during our crash. Like my previous life, Violet—substituting Harry—told Malfoy off. He dared her to chase him, and the subsequent chase had allowed McGonagall to witness Violet's flying skills.

"Do they still blame him for Violet getting the Seeker position?" I asked.

"You need to understand, Weasley," Greengrass began, "that it's not just because Potter became a Seeker. What he did was really unbecoming of Slytherin. He first vocally reveals to the public that he intends to steal Longbottom's remembrall, then he dared someone to stop him. That's how Gryffindors would act."

"Well, he did say he only did it because he wanted Potter to get in trouble," Millicent defended.

"Didn't think you'd try and shield Malfoy, Milly," Tracey said with a smile.

"Just playing the advocate," Millicent clarified.

"Even if he did plan it that way, the results were completely the opposite," Zabini replied. "Not only does Gryffindor have the youngest Seeker in two centuries, which added to their prestige, but Potter also got the newest broom in the market."

"Blatant favoritism if you ask me," Greengrass commented.

"Didn't think you supported our House team," I said.

"I don't," she replied. "They can kill each other in the air for all I care. What I do worry about is the fact that Quidditch adds points to the House. Seekers potentially can earn one hundred and fifty points per game. Granger and Potter are already the top point-earners of their House. This will just give them a larger lead towards the House Cup."

"They might even win it," I teased.

Greengrass glared at me. "Don't even say that, Weasley. I'd rather not have my first year at Hogwarts end with Slytherin losing the Cup after six years."

"I can see it now in the Daily Prophet," I continued, smirking. " _Supreme Leader Greengrass' Presence Marks the End of Slytherin Reign_. Ow! Hey!"

"I wouldn't worry too much, Daphne," Tracey said, smiling at us. "With Professor Snape at our side, I doubt we'd lose."

"Now that's blatant favoritism," I said.

"As long as it's to our benefit, I won't complain," Zabini replied. He then looked at my cauldron. "Your potion stopped shining by the way, Weasley."

"It's done then," I said. Taking out a good sized vial, I filled it up with the silver potion. Putting a stopper on top, I vanished the little that was left.

"What's that?" Millicent asked.

"Silver Light," I replied as I put the vial down table to join the rest of the potions I had just brewed. "Give it a few vigorous shakes, and it'll shine bright."

"How's that useful?" Greengrass asked, looking at the now inert potion. "It's basically a Lumos spell."

"Well, it has properties that override any type of darkness enchantment that Lumos can't." It would also explode into blinding light if you break it out of its containment while it was glowing, but they didn't need to know that.

"How about this one, Weasley?" Zabini asked, pointing at a light blue potion vial.

"Frostbite. That one can freeze water instantly." Or throw it at an enemy, and it'll freeze them for a bit.

"The red one?" Tracey asked.

"Painkiller. Does exactly what it says on the label."

Zabini whistled. "Those sound pretty advanced, Weasley. Are you preparing for your OWLs this early?"

I chuckled. "Maybe. They are pretty easy to mix, and the ingredients are pretty common. Practice makes perfect."

"And that's why I'd rather be allies with you than Malfoy," Zabini said with an imperious nod. "You're not as useless as he is."

I rolled my eyes. "That warms my cold heart, Zabini. It really does."

Breakfast had been a normal affair—no new letters or even a confrontation with Malfoy. In short, it was enjoyable. Afterwards, we got our books for Charms. However, a surprise was waiting for me before we made our way to Flitwick's classroom.

"Ron."

I blinked as I saw Violet approach. I could see the rest of my friends stiffen. Millicent even stepped up beside me, as if to act like a shield.

Wow. Slytherins were really a paranoid bunch.

I waved at her. "Hey, Violet."

"Can we talk?" She paused before clarifying, "Alone?"

"Whatever you have to say to Weasley, you can say it in front of us," Zabini declared with a hard undertone.

Violet, instead of looking annoyed, seemed to be impressed. "You have good friends, Ron. I'm almost jealous."

Before anyone could say anything more, I replied, "Sure."

"Weasley," Greengrass warned.

"Don't worry, guys," I assured. "Violet's not going to do anything."

"Oh?" Violet smiled, which had the four of them backing a step. I didn't blame them. She really has a very disturbing smile. "How sure are you that I won't do anything? I could be attempting to isolate you, have you vulnerable to whatever evil plans I could come up with."

I rolled my eyes. "One, the whole isolating and rendering me to someone's mercy has been done. Two, if you wanted to do something, you would have not shown yourself to four witnesses." I turned to said witnesses. "If I don't return before the lesson starts, tell Professor Snape that Violet has kidnapped me for reasons unknown. Spice the story up. Make her an evil upcoming Dark Lady that has a thing for redhead princes."

Violet gave an unladylike snort that might have offended Greengrass' sensibilities. Then she chuckled, which sounded ominous and dark. Honestly, didn't she have a normal way of expressing mirth?

"Oh, yes," she drawled smoothly. "Redheads are the best hostages." She even made a show of scanning me from head to toe. "The things I want to do with such specimen."

It was my turn to snort. "Yeah, not helping, Violet."

"Ron," Tracey called, giving her everyone's attention. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Tracey," I confirmed. "Look, I'll see you guys in class."

"Don't worry about Ron," Violet joined. "I will take _good_ care of him."

Greengrass sniffed. "Let's go. If Weasley wants to risk his neck to talk to Potter, then we'll respect his wishes."

Before they left, though, Zabini added, "Make sure no other Slytherin sees you with her."

"Good idea," Violet replied, smiling that smile again. "Let's go to an empty classroom, Ron. I have some explorations to do with you."

"Would you stop that?" I asked, almost laughing. "You're sounding really creepy." I turned to the rest of my friends, who all looked even more apprehensive about leaving me alone with her. "She's joking. I'll see you later."

Violet didn't lead me to an empty classroom but to one of the nearby spaces between the arcades of the wall. She looked at the retreating backs of my friends before she looked at me with a far more normal smile.

"I guess Zabini isn't the only Hermione you have on your team," she said. "Quite a collection of tentative allies you have."

"Your teasing probably didn't help," I replied, shaking my head.

"Do they really think I have some sort of nefarious plans for you?" she asked with an odd expression on her face.

"I think they are more worried of my standing in the House if I am associated with you. My Head of House doesn't like you."

"Funny that. I don't like the overgrown bat either." That got a chuckle out of me before she continued, "So, are you going to stop associating with me, Ron?"

I raised an eyebrow. "And waste my effort of beating you in a broom race? Not bloody likely."

That got her to chuckle. "You didn't exactly win, Ron."

"Ah, but you're calling me with that name. Your argument has no merit. By the way, congratulations on being the youngest Seeker in two centuries."

"Thank you," Violet said with a smile. "That was supposed to be a secret, you know."

"Of course it was. That's why the whole school knows."

She snorted again. "Worse than a gossip column then. Anyway, that's partly why I wanted to talk with you alone."

"Ah, not having your merry way with my honor?"

Violet's grin turned disturbing again. "Would you want me to? I have lipstick, and I can convince someone to bring a camera."

"I'm very sorry, Lady Potter, but Lady Greengrass owns me now."

"Does she? Shame." We both laughed. "Okay, in all seriousness, I wanted to apologize."

I turned my head slightly askew. "Apologize? For what?"

"For not visiting you in the Hospital?" Violet suggested. "For not talking to you for the past few weeks? Pick one, Ron."

"You were busy," I replied with a shrug. "I'm pretty sure McGonagall making you a Seeker just after your first Flying Lesson must have shocked you. Plus your weekly practices? Don't worry too much. You had a lot on your plate. We all did."

Violet blinked, looking at me blankly for a moment before smiling sadly. "You are making this really hard."

"Make what hard?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Nevermind. Anyway, we have to get to Charms before someone spreads the word of me being a Dark Lady who has thing for redhead princes. Your brothers are going to be impossible if they hear about that."

"The twins would probably be delighted," I replied blandly.

As we reached the Charms classroom, Violet told me to enter first and that she'd follow a few seconds later. I didn't know if that was because she took my warning of being associated with her seriously or if she was just humoring me. Either way, it was a nice touch from her.

I noted that Zabini and Millicent were paired, as well as Tracey and Daphne. They looked at me, and was that relief in their faces? In front of them, their desk held one feather. Ah, the Levitation lesson.

When Violet enter behind me as well, Flitwick gave us a glance. "Ah, Potter, Weasley. A little tardy, but I think I can excuse you both, just this once."

"Thank you, Professor," I said.

"My apologies as well," Violet added.

"We're about to start learning the Levitation spell. I had just finished pairing everyone in the class, which just leaves you both. Find a desk, you two, so we can start."

I saw Hermione glaring at me with so much vitriol that I had to take a step back before Violet took my arm. "Come on, Ron," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back.

"What for?" Violet asked. I motioned towards Hermione, and she sighed. "I'll explain it to her."

"She looks like she's about to explode," I commented.

"Stop staring before she actually does," she teased. That made me smile.

"Now that we're all settled, let's begin," Flitwick began excitedly. "The Levitation spell—"

"You know, I've always liked Professor Flitwick," Violet whispered.

I raised an eyebrow at that. "We're already in trouble for being late, and now you want to whisper during his lecture?"

"You sound like Hermione."

I smiled inwardly. It was nice to know that this Hermione's fervor of studies remained unchanged. "Someone needs to, apparently."

"Thank you for taking such an unthankful role then, Ron," Violet whispered back with a roll of her eyes.

Shaking my head with amusement, I said, "To be fair, I like Flitwick too. One of my favorite professors, really."

"Is Snape a favorite as well? And don't correct me by saying 'Professor Snape' or I'll have my way with you, Greengrass present or not."

"In public? During class, even? How Gryffindor of you."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Violet whispered with a roll of her eyes.

"You would. And to answer your question, no. Snape's not really a good teacher, but he's a decent Head of House."

"—a swish and flick. Remember those movements," Flitwick said as he demonstrated a really slow wand movement so that everyone could follow.

Violet's wand movements were very precise, making me wonder how far ahead she had read. "Been practising?" I asked.

"The benefits of having Hermione as a best friend," Violet replied, then studied my wand movements as well. "Yours is not bad either."

"Now, the incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," Flitwick continued. "Remember the stress in the intonation."

"Does intonation really matter?" Violet suddenly asked softly, just only loud enough for me to hear.

I pondered that over a moment before shrugging. "Sometimes," I replied. "I've tried a lot of spells in the books, and they don't have any indicators on how to pronounce a spell. They worked well for me. Wand movement and intent seems more important."

"Now, why don't all of you give it a try?" Flitwick asked.

The whole class moved from listening to taking out their wands and chanting. I subtly summoned my wand out from its holster while Violet already had hers out and was swishing and flicking.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Violet chanted. The feather in front of us wiggled a bit, but that could have been the wind. I checked on Hermione, wondering if she had gotten her feather up. Instead, she seemed to concentrate on lecturing her partner, Neville.

"How is Neville?" I asked.

"He's fine," Violet replied, before looking at me. "What's it to you? You know him? Your turn, by the way."

"Well, I did crash into him," I said. "And yeah, I know him. Met on the train. Helped him find Trevor." I made my wand movement a little sloppy before I chanted, "Wingardium Leviosa."

"You're doing it wrong."

That made me jump. Looking behind me, I saw Hermione a few paces away from us, glaring. Merlin, when did she even get near?

"Your wand movement," Hermione continued, probably thinking my silence was an unasked question about what she meant. "It's not sharp enough."

I watched her for a moment, her expression expectant. I guess it was rude of me not to reply, but really, the girl scared the hell out of me by appearing behind me. "Uh, yes. Thanks, Granger."

Hermione scowled and quickly moved out of the way. I turned to look at Violet, who looked contemplative.

"Did she try to help me?" I asked.

"Yes she did," Violet replied blankly for a moment, before smiling. "Getting to her, I see."

"I think she was more worried about you," I said with a shrug. "Though I'm not going to look a gift hippogriff in the beak."

Violet chuckled. "That's very similar to a muggle saying."

Sharpening my movements, I chanted the spell and unsurprisingly, our feather began to float up steadily in the air.

"Nice, Ron."

"Thank you," I replied.

"Oh, bravo Weasley!" Flitwick exclaimed as he scrambled towards us. "Take five points for Slytherin. Very well done."

I smiled. "Thank you, Professor."

The Charms professor then swished his own wand and began to lower the feather back to the desk. "Now, why don't you try as well, Potter?"

Violet smiled. "Gladly."

She got the spell right soon afterwards.

Once the lesson ended, Zabini, Tracey, Millicent, and Greengrass came to us. They gave a slight nod of greeting to Violet before I was almost practically dragged away, much to my temporary partner's amusement. As we exited the classroom, I looked at Zabini and said, "It wasn't my fault."

"What isn't?" Zabini asked, a little confused.

"Professor Flitwick partnered me with Violet," I replied. "You know, just in case Malfoy tries to use that against me somehow."

"I think Malfoy's a little too busy trying to get back to the good graces of the older Slytherins to bother with you," Greengrass replied. "We're more curious about your private meeting with her."

"Did she actually try and kidnap you?" Tracey asked, amused.

"Yes, unloved Second, she did," I replied. "However, I made it clear that I belong to our Supreme Leader." I turned to Greengrass. "She may try and negotiate some sort of sub-contract. Please say no as I belong to you."

Greengrass rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Weasley. It's too early for me to entertain your proclivity."

I raised my eyebrow. "Are you hoping to use big words to confuse me, m'lady?"

Before she could reply, though, a shout of "Weasley!" sounded behind us. All of us turned to see Hermione marching at us aggressively. Millicent, bless her, took a step forward and moved slightly in front of me.

She didn't need to worry, though, as Hermione apparently wasn't stupid enough to fight against such odds. It didn't stop, however, her furious glare from making itself known.

"Yes, Granger?" I asked a little nervously.

"You think I don't know what you're planning?" she growled.

"What are you talking about, Granger?" Greengrass asked stiffly.

"I'm not talking to you!" Hermione snapped at her before turning back to me. "Do you think it's not so blatantly obvious that you're trying to steal her away from me, Weasley?"

I blinked. "Are you talking about Violet?"

"It won't work," Hermione said with a sneer. "You're nothing but a distraction! Stay the hell away from her!"

With that, she pushed past Zabini, before breaking into a run.

"Hermione!"

We all turned to Violet, who looked a little exasperated as she ran towards us. "Sorry about that, guys. Excuse me." Then, she too passed us by.

All of us stood there for a moment, mostly confused. The silence was broken when Tracey shook her head and said, "Didn't know Granger could get… barmy."

"That's putting it mildly," Zabini muttered. He turned to me. "No offense, Weasley, but I think you ought to rethink hard about associating with Potter. Can you imagine hanging out with Granger as well?"

I doubted 'intimately' would have been a proper reply, so I stayed silent as we made our way back to the Dungeons. We took a small break before going to Herbology classes, and when Hermione wasn't present, it made me nervous. Moreso when she was absent during lunch as well as Transfiguration. By the time the Defense of the Dark Arts classes started and she was a no-show, I sighed.

The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. I was beginning to hate that saying.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"You're in one of your moods again," Millicent said.

I looked up from my empty plate to look at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Because it's obvious, Weasley," Zabini, who was beside her, replied. "Food's already out and you haven't touched any of it."

"I'm not hungry," I said.

"You're always hungry, Weasley," Greengrass muttered beside me.

"Come on, Ron," Tracey added. "It's the Samhain Feast! They are serving different food, and it's really good!"

I smiled. Not for the first time, I was glad I was put in Slytherin. The past few weeks have been an exercise of frustration. No matter how differently I took my academic work in this life, I'd become completely bored with all of these basic classes. My morning training sessions and my new allies-slash-friends had been the only things I could consider fresh in this life.

Which was ironic, as I also yearned for my old Hermione rather than this new one that had up and disappeared after Charms class this morning.

I had snuck into multiple female lavatories after Hermione didn't appear for Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She hadn't been in any of them. It didn't help that we had such a tight schedule that I couldn't find the time to do an intensive search for her, or even ask the twins for any help. So far, everything indicated that Hermione was about to get a very close encounter with the troll this evening.

Merlin help me, but a part of me had wondered if I should have just left her alone. The girl had been an unrelenting and utterly tiring bint since I met her. The way she treated me was completely reprehensible, and it left me wondering if trying to remain civil with her was even worth the effort.

This was a rather important day in my previous life. This was the day that Harry, Hermione, and I became friends, forged through the fire. This was supposed to be a momentous occasion. Except I had no Harry, nor was this Hermione the same as the one I remembered.

I sighed. Millicent was right. I was in one of my moods, but I didn't want to bring down the rest of them due to my problems. "I guess I am a little frustrated," I said after a moment.

"Can we help?" Millicent asked.

"Thank you, but no," I replied. Shaking my head, I continued, "Well, the food won't eat itself. Thanks, guys."

As I began to gingerly load my plate, Zabini stiffened. "Potter."

"Huh?" I asked blankly before I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder.

"Ron," came Violet's voice. Looking behind me, I saw her with a very worried expression in her face. The soft chatter around the quieted immediately. I could almost feel every Slytherin suddenly take interest in Violet's presence.

Merlin, this was going to end badly. I could feel it. "Yes?"

"Have you seen Hermione?" she asked.

"Potter!" came Snape's voice. I spotted him walking towards us.

"Circe," Zabini cursed.

Violet stood completely straight yet relaxed as Snape stood in front of her. "Yes, Professor?" she asked calmly.

"Why are you not at your table?" Snape sneered. "Five points from Gryffindor. Now stop harassing other students."

"I'm sorry, Professor," she replied, still calm, "but I need to talk to Ron."

Snape's gaze snapped to my direction. "Ron?" he asked, almost deathly quiet.

Oh bloody hell, this _was_ going to end badly.

"Severus," Dumbledore's voice came from behind Snape. "What's going on here?"

I sighed. This was getting better and better since we now had the Headmaster involved.

"Nothing to worry about, Headmaster," Snape replied, turning back to Violet. "I'm just resolving an issue."

"Headmaster," Violet interjected, "I just need to borrow Ron for a bit. I need his help."

"And it can't wait until after supper?" Snape asked coldly. "Go back to your table, Potter."

"Now, now, Severus," Dumbledore said with a smile. "This is rather refreshing. Friendship between two different Houses. Antagonistic Houses at that."

"Be that as it may," Snape seemed to seethe, "the feast is still ongoing. Whatever Potter needs from one of my charges, it can wait."

"It will be quick, Headmaster," Violet promised. "I just need to ask him a few questions."

"Privately?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling. Snape looked about to convulse and I had never wanted to hit my face with my palm so hard. Was the Headmaster implying something?

Violet grinned. "If possible."

"As long as you don't go outside the Great Hall," Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster!" Snape exclaimed.

Abruptly, I saw Millicent and Greengrass stand up. Dumbledore's smile widened, while Snape looked at Greengrass with confusion.

"What is it, Ms. Greengrass?" Snape asked.

"I thought it would be wise to accompany Weasley and Potter," she replied. "A preventive measure, if you will."

Snape looked at Millicent, who also nodded. Grunting, he said, "Take five points each for Slytherin for taking precautionary steps."

"And ten points to Gryffindor for upholding inter-House unity," Dumbledore added genially. "Now come, Severus. The treacle tart is something to partake. It's simply amazing."

As the two adults left, I saw Millicent starting to move towards the end of the table, while Violet looked at Greengrass with an amused expression. She turned to me and asked, "Shall we?"

"Where?" I asked.

"I think Bulstrode has the right idea," Greengrass replied as she pointed towards the wall at the end of the table.

Violet nodded. "Good enough."

The three of us walked in silence, passing through the watchful gaze of the Slytherin students who were confused and still oddly interested on what was going on. Malfoy had some sort of gleam in his eyes, which made me wonder how accurate Zabini was in regards to his guesses on how the blond ponce would try to use this against me.

Well, that was for another time.

As we reached the wall, far enough from any of the tables that we wouldn't be overheard, I looked at Violet expectantly. I thought she was about to ask me again where Hermione was, when she turned to look at Greengrass and Millicent.

"I have to wonder if it's paranoia or loyalty that spurned this," she stated.

"Believe what you will, Potter," Greengrass replied evenly. "Weasley is an ally." She motioned towards Millicent. "We're here for his protection."

"From me, I wonder, or from the rest of your House?" Violet asked, then shook her head. "It doesn't matter anyway." She turned to me. "Ron, have you seen Hermione?"

"Not since Charms," I replied honestly.

Violet, to my surprise, turned to the two other Slytherins. Both seemed to understand what she was silently asking and shook their heads in response. Violet sighed.

"Any ideas where she is?" she asked. "I'll take rumors or anything."

"Well—"

"Weasley," Greengrass interrupted as she stepped forward. She looked at Violet. "What's in it for us, Potter?"

Violet looked at her for a moment then nodded. "Right. Favors. Ron told me about that."

Greengrass stole a glance at me before looking back at Violet. "Understand, Potter, that Bulstrode and I aren't exactly keen on helping Granger. She hasn't exactly endeared herself to us, and her treatment of Weasley has been more than abhorrent."

Violet studied her for a moment before saying, "Except you're not helping Hermione. You're helping me."

"Which is why we're listening instead of rejecting you outright," Greengrass reasoned. "So, I repeat, what's in it for us?"

"What do you want?" Violet asked.

"What am I, chopped liver?" I asked Millicent, who flashed me a smile.

"Quiet, Weasley," Greengrass said without looking at me. "As Granger's friend, you have some influence with her, correct?" she asked Violet.

"She is my best friend. What are you asking?"

"Like I said earlier, her treatment of Weasley has been rather despicable. Weasley considers you an ally, for whatever reason, and has nothing negative to say about you. He also has been respectfully quiet in regards to Granger, even if we can tell that he's getting considerably bothered by it."

I blinked, turning towards Greengrass then to Millicent. Had I been that obvious about it?

"As our ally," she continued, "it behooves us to advise him that his… friendship with you with such an antagonistic figure by your side would be detrimental. Knowing him, being bull-headed as he is, he would still try either way. We can't accept that."

"Are you asking me to turn aside Hermione as a friend?" she asked with that scary smile of hers.

To Greengrass' credit, she didn't flinch as she replied, "If you can. However, I think it's far more acceptable for you convince Granger to act in a civil manner when it comes to Weasley."

Violet looked at us for a moment before nodding. "I'll see what I can do. Of course, this negotiation is useless if none of you know how to help me in the first place. Do you?"

Greengrass turned to me. I sighed.

"Come on," I said. "Let's go to the twins."

I wondered how the rest of the Houses were reacting into seeing Violet, the folk hero of the Magical World of Britain, being accompanied by three Slytherins to the Gryffindor table. I didn't dare look because I knew we were short on time. I had no idea when Quirrell was going to burst in here to declare the troll entering the School and we needed to get this done fast.

As we approached the twins, they looked at us and smirked before coming to meet us at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Well, well, Forge. Look who has come to grace our table."

"Our proper pureblood brother."

They both bowed. "Good evening, m'lord."

"Shut it, both of you," I replied, ears turning red as I could hear Millicent and Violet chuckle beside me. "Violet wants to know if you've seen or heard anything about Hermione. She had been missing since this morning."

Fred, or George, looked at Violet for a moment. "Are we that unfriendly that you needed to approach a Weasley from a House other than your own for help?" he asked.

"Ah, but we aren't as handsome as our Ronniekins," the other interjected. "Look at him, surrounded by witches."

"Little do they know that they aren't his type. They need to be far older."

It might have been my imagination, but I felt the three witches suddenly turn to me. "Can we get to it without your sick fantasies in the mix?" I asked.

George, or Fred, laughed. "Give me a minute while my associate consults his sources."

"Right you are, Gred. For our Lord brother." Then he left towards the one of the walls, his back facing us.

"What is he doing?" Greengrass asked.

"Consulting our sources," the twin with us replied with a smile. "And forgive our rudeness, Ms. Greengrass. George Weasley, at your service."

"Right," I snorted. "You're Fred." I pointed at the twin in the wall. "That's George."

"Oh, and why would you say that, snaky brother of mine?"

"Because you wouldn't introduce yourself so honestly," I replied.

Before maybe-Fred could reply, maybe-George ran up to us, his eyes wide and face even paler than usual. "There's a problem."

"What problem?" Violet asked slowly. "Where is she?"

"Bathroom on the right wing."

I blinked. That was the first place I had looked this afternoon as it was the bathroom that my Hermione took refuge in before. Then, I looked at my brother's pale expression before realizing what the problem was.

"That's not far," she said, sighing loudly in relief.

The pale-faced twin continued, "Yeah, but—"

"Troll!" Quirrell shouted as he burst in the Great Hall. I sighed. "Troll in the dungeons!" He paused, shivering as his legs seemed to give way. "I… thought you ought to know." He fell, apparently, fainting.

There was a moment before everyone started student suddenly stood up and shouted in panic. Millicent put a hand in Greengrass' shoulder, pulling to her, before getting closer to me.

"Troll's not in the dungeons," maybe-George said, only loudly enough to be heard by us in the noise. "I saw it in the bathroom with Granger."

"Hermione," Violet whispered in horror before her arm wrapped around mine. "Let's go!"

"Ron!" Millicent exclaimed, her hand reaching for me. I stopped her with a look.

"Tell the professors!" I ordered. "We'll see if we can distract it or get Granger out of there!" When Greengrass looked at me apprehensively, I said, "Now, please!"

Without another word, I nodded towards Violet before we ran out of the Hall. We took no notice of the paintings we passed as they seemed to call out on us. The closer we got to the corridor that housed the female lavatory, the worse did the air smell—a mix of rotten meat and vegetation. I knew we were on the right track. I stopped Violet before we approached the door, and she looked at me.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked stiffly.

I paused, trying to listen in. So far, there was no shouting. "We have the element of surprise," I replied. "Let's sneak in and see what we're getting into in the first place. Hopefully, the professors will come immediately."

"That might take time!" Violet urged.

"We won't be able to help Granger if we end up dead," I insisted. I sighed. "Look, let's first check in the room. I'm not hearing anything, so maybe the troll hasn't spotted Granger. Maybe we can just get her out without attracting attention."

Violet looked at me for a moment, eyes wide before nodding. Together, we went to the door to the girl's bathroom and slowly opened it. The smell hit us first, far more potent than the one in the hall that almost made me gag. Violet's face took on a grimace. Then, we saw the troll.

I was confused. The troll looked like it was standing in the corner, its back facing us. It was breathing, no doubt about it as it emitted noises and grunts, but it was just staring out the large window, towards the starlit sky. On its hand was an enormous cudgel that was as long as the troll was tall.

"Hermione," Violet whispered, pointing towards one of the nearer faucets. There she was, lying on the ground. Nodding at each other, Violet and I began to slowly make our way to her, my eyes looking at the still form of the troll.

Violet tapped Hermione once in the shoulder. When she didn't stir, Violet whispered, "Hermione, wake up! We have to get out of here!"

Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes, then she suddenly screamed, "Troll!" Said troll suddenly let out its own bellow and, to my horror, started turning to face us.

"Crap! We need to go!" I exclaimed.

"Hermione, shut it, we have to go!" Violet urged as she helped her up. Scrambling to her feet, Hermione joined Violet as they made their way towards the door. My eyes were on the troll, watching him. So far, it was content to only chase us and not use its weapon to block us off. I followed the two when, to my shock, the door suddenly slammed shut. It was so quick I didn't have the time to stop before I hit the door head-first.

"Bloody hell," I moaned as I rubbed the sore spot. Behind the door, I could hear someone knocking on it hard.

"Ron! Ron!" Violet's voice called. "It closed on its own! It won't open!"

Merlin's beard! I took out my wand and chanted, " _Alohomora_!" but the spell washed over the door, not taking effect. There was another howl behind me, and I could feel the floor shake with every step the troll took. "Clear the door!" I shouted in warning before I unleashed a Reductor curse at it.

I would have thought that would work. Instead, a white-transparent barrier popped up as my spell hit it. Then, before I could react, it bounced back to me. I felt like I had been kicked by horse, pushing me off my feet. Everything seemed to turn to a mix of colors and noise. I could hear my name being shouted, and the troll growling. I shook my head, trying to clear everything, only to spot a cudgel above me.

I screamed as I rolled to my right, feeling the air rush on my side as the troll's weapon shattered the marble floor on impact. Part of me realized I had just been a hair's breadth away from being crushed, and the other part pushed that thought aside as I stood up, wand out and ready.

The troll looked at me with an ugly expression as it raised its weapon again. With a sharp swish and flick, I chanted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and aimed for the cudgel. Like the door, a barrier blocked my spell, and I could only stare in stunned horror before realizing that the troll's weapon was swinging towards me.

I didn't know if I could get the shield I needed to block it. Making a quick and somewhat complicated twirl, I shouted "Aegis—!" but was cut off before the spell could be completed.

However, it was enough. A shield formed in front of me, not the golden yellow that indicated the complete spell, but a transparent one. It slowed down the swing, but wasn't enough to completely stop it as it shattered like glass. I felt the heavy impact of the thick wood, accompanied by the sound of cracking bones as I flew towards the wall behind me. Then, the pain came.

I don't know if I shouted. It hurt to do anything. My sight was blurring, and only just aware of the troll slowly walking towards me. I coughed, which burned my throat as I spat out blood on the floor. My hands shook as I began to pull up the sleeve on my left hand, revealing my hand-made vial holder around my wrist. I took the red one, uncapped it, then downed it.

The agonizing, burning sensation began to fade somewhat in my head. I felt my ribs moving unnaturally as I breathed. My vision narrowed to a tunnel, and there was also a deep, bone-weary sensation that made my body feel all sluggish. I was either close to dying, or I had exhausted a lot of magical energy just to put up that Aegis shield.

Merlin, I hoped it was the latter.

Without the pain, though, I began to think a little clearer. I was pretty sure I'd just punctured my lung. Judging by the blood I coughed, it wasn't enough to kill me outright. Not that it was a comfort considering the troll would do the job before I'd succumb, and it was getting perilously close.

I needed more time.

Grunting, I slowly stood up as I grabbed the silver vial. Shaking it as hard as I could, I made sure that it glowed before I covered my eyes and threw it hard on the ground.

Even without directly looking at the explosion, I still saw the blinding silver flash. I heard the troll's shriek and porcelain breaking. Blinking out the glare, I saw the troll turning clumsily in place, having just smashed the faucets, flooding the floor.

I could still hear Violet slamming on the door. Part of me wondered where the professors were, before realizing that they weren't going to be able to save me. I needed to put down the bloody troll before it did the same to me. My mind raced, trying to figure out what to do.

I was trapped in the bathroom. Someone had spelled the door, not only shut, but also to reflect and block spells. The cudgel probably had a similar protection, which meant I needed to target the troll instead.

Mountain trolls were spell resistant to a degree. First, Second, Third, Fourth, and even some Fifth year spells would only bounce off its thick hide and annoy it. It was also big and heavy, but very slow—both physically and mentally.

I reviewed any spells I could use. The weariness of my body made me believe that one big advanced spell wouldn't do. I didn't know if I could cast the nastier curses in this state. If I risked it and the troll survived, I would be down and at its mercy.

So… I let all my frustrations at repeating lessons, Hermione's abuse, and even my mother's daft letter to focus on doing one thing: break it apart by targeting its softer and thinner hide. Hurt it as much as it hurt me.

I shouted as I threw my last potion, the Frostbite, on the wet floor. On impact, the water transformed immediately to a thin layer of ice. The Troll almost slipped, but its weight gave it more traction to stay on its feet, and that was fine with me—the layer of ice wasn't for its benefit anyway. I ran towards it, ignoring the creaking of my chest. I ducked and slid across the ice, aiming my wand upwards.

"Reducto!" I shouted, firing the curse right between the troll's legs. It yelped in pain as it jerked up, distracting it long enough to allow me to turn around and aim at its heel. "Reducto!"

There was a cracking sound, like broken wood, and the troll shouted in pain. I was already feeling exhausted, but I couldn't help but grin triumphantly as it lost its balance, going to one knee.

"Yeah!" I coughed as I forced my body to move. "How did that bloody feel, arsehole?!"

With an application of the pushing spell, I was able to jump and land on its shoulders. I took hold of whatever I could grip, like the crusty folds of its hide. The troll seemed to realize I was on its back, so it began to move as much as it could. Mentally apologizing to my wand, I stuck it up in one of the big nostrils as deep as I could, and with the last vestige of magic I could summon, I shot the third Reductor curse.

I saw the head visibly deform as the spell did its work. The troll's odd, oval shaped head swelled for a moment before it collapsed. Its death cry was just a small groan before it finally went down on two knees. Extracting my wand, I held on tight as the troll fell face-first on the floor, the impact making me turn on my side and cough up more blood.

I couldn't keep my eyes open. It felt wrong to do so. Thank Merlin the troll was dead because I knew I was about to fall unconscious. Wand in my hand, I realized I had to clear out the spells I'd used lest I get questions on how I was able to cast such advanced curses. Chanting a clearing spell, my wand glowed violet before I finally felt spent. As the darkness began creeping in, I realized something: this was another assassination attempt. Getting trapped here was a clue, but it became much more obvious when I realized that someone cast a protective and reflective charm on the both the door and cudgel. Worse, it became clear to me that _I_ was their target.

"Ron!"

"My goodness! Someone get Madam Pomfrey! A student's been hurt!"

I opened my eyes, and saw McGonagall, Violet, Hermione, Dumbledore, Greengrass, and Millicent looking down on me. They all had a mix of expressions on their faces, but what I noted the most were the fearful, lost, and sick expressions on Millicent and Greengrass's face. This time, I didn't even have enough strength to say something sarcastic.

Maybe next time.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"So, did you learn your lesson, Weasley?" Greengrass asked.

I snorted. One would think that the scene of four people visiting their friend-slash-ally in the hospital wing after surviving a troll attack would have been warm. I imagined it would also have gentle talks that had empathy, gifts, and easy smiles.

Not for Slytherins, apparently.

"Yes, m'lady," I replied cheekily. "Never bring you anywhere because you're bad luck."

Tracey laughed as Greengrass looked like she swallowed a lemon. I smiled with a certain smugness. It never got old to rile up Greengrass.

"The troll must have hit you harder than we thought," she replied stiffly. "If I recall, you were with Potter and Granger. And if I remember correctly, the last time you landed here was because you were idiotic enough to race Potter in a broom race."

"With school brooms," Zabini added helpfully.

Greengrass smirked. "So far, it shows that Potter is your bad luck charm."

I smiled. "Lady Greengrass, I have to insist that jealousy doesn't suit you. Should I proclaim my undying love for you before you let the whole Violet issue go?"

Her eyes twitched with annoyance. "You are lucky you're in that bed, Weasley."

"I completely understand," I teased. "It must have been, what, two days since you pinched anyone, right? You must do something about that addiction, m'lady. It doesn't suit your stature."

Tracey laughed loudly this time, while Zabini looked slightly amused. Millicent though, had a frown.

"You can always do it when he gets released," she suggested, much to my surprise and horror.

"Millicent!" I exclaimed.

Greengrass snorted. "And send him back here so he can do this again, safely?" she asked, ignoring my outburst. "No. However, it gives me an idea." She grinned.

"What are you planning?" I asked warily.

"Whenever I feel like it, I will hurt you," she replied simply.

"You already do that," I deadpanned.

"From now on, I will be by your side, even in classes or during meals," she continued. "Every time you do something stupid, I'll hurt you. You say something stupid, I will hurt you. You show anything less than impeccable manners—"

"—you'll hurt me," I finished for her, rolling my eyes. "Want me to invite you to the dorms as well, Greengrass, so you can pinch me if I snore too loudly?"

"Don't tempt me," she replied.

"Whatever m'lady feels best," I replied with a shake of my head. Tracey had laughed again, while Zabini was chuckling. Once again, Millicent looked dead serious.

"Are you okay, Millicent?" I asked, a little worried. I almost leaned back when she glared at me. I raised my hands in surrender. "Okay, in all seriousness, what's wrong?"

"You shouldn't have gone," she replied before looking down. "I shouldn't have let you go or stopped your brothers from going after you. It was my fault."

That killed the mood around us. Both Tracey and Zabini stopped smiling, while Greengrass grimaced. I looked at the big girl for a moment, before shaking my head.

"Don't be stupid," I bluntly said. That earned me quite a few looks from the others, but I ignored them in favor of Millicent. "It's not your fault."

"Agreed, Weasley," Greengrass replied. She looked at Millicent. "You know why you had to stop them. The professors just vanished after the Headmaster told us to return to our dorms. Without their help, we wouldn't have been able to inform them." She looked at me. "Besides, if there's anyone to blame, it's Weasley. His stupidity is the most likely contender why he keeps landing in the Hospital."

"Well, I had to make good on my promise to Tracey about getting her a troll this year."

Tracey smiled. "Prat."

"You are impossible, you know that?" Greengrass muttered as she shook her head. "You almost died. Again. How many accidents do you plan to take head-on?"

I looked at her. "I'm not entirely sure they were accidents to begin with."

Zabini blinked. "What are you talking about?"

For a moment, I debated telling my thoughts to them. I had almost nothing but gut-feelings, and everything that proved any sort of wrongdoing was circumstantial at best. However, I remembered that these four were my friends. If someone was targeting me, it was no leap in logic to think they would be vulnerable as well.

I couldn't let that happen. If I lost them either because they thought me crazy, or too dangerous to be around, I would take it.

"I think someone's trying to kill me," I said steadily. "The troll might have been the second attempt."

My four Slytherin friends blinked before looking at me. I was expecting some chuckling, derision, and doubt. However, I seemed to have underestimated them. Greengrass' eyes suddenly narrowed before looking at Zabini. He looked somewhat thoughtful before nodding. Millicent's frown took an even uglier aspect as Tracey bit her lip.

"Would it be correct to say that you believe our first flying lesson was the first attempt?" Zabini finally asked.

I nodded.

"What makes you say that, Weasley?" Greengrass asked, sounding a little serious. "It could have been an honest accident. Hogwarts brooms, after all, are badly maintained."

"Bad maintenance doesn't explain why the handle of my broom was cut more than halfway through," I replied. "A cut that mysteriously appeared as I was riding the broom."

Zabini's posture straightened up. "What happened during Samhain that had you thinking it was another attempt at your life?"

"Exit slammed on my face before I could leave," I explained. "I tried to do a few spells on it, and it reflected them back. The troll's cudgel had the same protection." I paused. "You're all actually taking me seriously."

Tracey sighed. "Professor Snape may have implied the same thing."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh?"

"He didn't say it directly," Millicent replied. "Though he specified that we shouldn't travel alone anymore. That there had been too many accidents where Slytherin students were concerned."

"Very subtle of him," I droned.

"It was, actually," Greengrass said. "You've been sleeping for two days so you don't know what's been happening. Your fault, mostly."

"My fault?" I asked, amused. "Hope you don't make a habit of blaming me for everything, m'lady."

"Shut it, Weasley," she growled. "This is serious. Rumours have been spreading."

"Rumours always spread," I replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, well, you're not going to like it because it's been about you," Tracey said. "The other Houses have been talking about how Slytherin has been teaching advanced curses to First Years and that you're proof of it."

"Me?" I asked slowly. "And how did it come to that?"

Greengrass took a breath. "They investigated the bathroom, trying to figure out how the troll got in," she replied. "I think that's where Professor Snape got the idea that someone was trying to kill you."

"They probably found out about the protections on the door and cudgel," I assumed.

Zabini nodded. "They also found out that that someone's been throwing out something similar to Reductor Curses," he added before looking at me pointedly.

"How strange," I replied. For some reason, that had Zabini and Greengrass grinning. Millicent and Tracey looked more curious, though.

"Ron," Millicent began, "is it true you know how to cast a Reductor Curse?"

I blinked. I never expected a direct question, especially considering how I knew Slytherins acted. Part of me wondered if I was about to be accused of something. "Why would they say that? That's really an advanced curse, right? I mean, I read about it, but I don't think I can cast a Fifth Year spell."

Greengrass smiled. "Good. Stick to that story."

"It's not a story, Greengrass. You can't possibly believe—"

Zabini raised a hand to stop me. "Look, Weasley, we get it. We're just honestly curious. Is there any possibility you can cast that particular curse?"

They all seemed to be eager to know, and I looked around to make sure we were alone. Millicent and Tracey apparently understood what I was trying to do, and actually stood up and looked at blind corners.

"Clear," Tracey said.

I snorted. Slytherins. Fine, I could play that game too. "Well, one couldn't be blamed for reading in advance. And one couldn't be blamed to try and practice any spells they would find."

Apparently, that was enough for them as they all nodded. "Of course not," Zabini replied with a smirk.

"Is there an inquiry?" I asked.

"Officially, they ruled that you used accidental magic to kill the troll," Greengrass said. "Or at least, that's what Professor Snape declared when he gave his warning about not going out alone."

Tracey nodded. "Something about how we couldn't depend on accidental magic to save our lives."

Well, that was a weight off my back.

"Still, the rumors are persistent," Zabini added. "Apparently, when someone uses advanced potions, while somehow taking down a mountain troll with a spell similar to a Reductor Curse, and exhausting your magical core in the process, it doesn't take long before there are claims that we're being trained to the Dark Arts really early."

"I'm surprised you were able to say that straight without taking a breath," I commented. "I'm impressed, Zabini."

"Take this seriously, Weasley," Greengrass said.

"I am," I replied before sighing. "You'd think that they would take into account that I saved a student."

"Potter and your twin brothers actually pointed that out," Millicent replied. "However, they are Gryffindors."

"Which means?"

"That they don't know what they are saying," she continued. "That they are only defending you because you tricked them or because you are family."

"So they get sympathies, while they claim that we're all being trained to be the next dark lords and ladies?" I asked, somewhat amused.

"Welcome to Slytherin," Zabini replied with a small smile. "Anything bad associated with us turns ten times worse by the time the story spreads."

"It's not all bad, mind you," Tracey said. "It's really amusing to see the other Houses jump out of the way when you sneak up behind them."

I smiled. "Is the Unloved Second getting her taste for power?" I looked at Greengrass. "Watch out, m'lady. A bit more and our Second will try to overthrow you."

Before Greengrass could tell me where I could shove it, the heavy doors of the infirmary opened with a loud creak. Suddenly, everyone around me tried to change their expressions into neutrality. It was highly amusing to see. I didn't even bother, openly smirking at Greengrass.

"I'm sorry, what were you about to say?" I asked. Her eyes just narrowed in annoyance.

"Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey called as she walked to my line of sight. When she saw my visitors, she took a stern stance. "What did I say earlier? No more than three visitors."

Before any one of them could reply, I said, "Madam, you'll have to excuse my friends. They have been so worried, especially Greengrass. She was so lost without my presence that she decided to risk your ire." In the corner of my eye, I could see the amused expressions on Millicent, Tracey, and Zabini. Greengrass' arms were shaking, though.

"Isn't that sweet?"

I blinked as I saw Pandora and Luna suddenly come to view. The rest of my friends just stared at me for a moment before turning to the new visitors, probably a bit curious as to who appeared. They were given their first glimpse of Luna Lovegood as she dashed towards the bed with a wide smile, practically launching herself at me.

"Ron!" she shouted as I was enveloped into a warm hug. "You're okay!"

"Pandora!" Madam Pomfrey declared, probably scandalized that her rules were being broken so blatantly.

"Come on, Poppy," Pandora replied with a small smile. "You've just said to us that he's only here to recover his magical energies. There's no harm in having more than three visitors, is there?"

As I hugged the excitable Luna back, I saw the jaws of Millicent, Tracey, Zabini, and Greengrass drop, while Pomfrey raised her hands in surrender as she moved out of view. Merlin, this was turning out to be a really amusing day.

"Hey, Luna," I said softly. "And yeah, I'm okay."

"I missed you," she said. "They said you were hurt!"

"Only a little," I assured, patting her back.

"From what I heard, it wasn't _only a little_ ," Pandora said with a worried smile. She looked at my friends and offered her hand. "Hello, little ones. I'm Pandora Lovegood."

Tracey stood up first, shaking the woman's hand. "Tracey Davis."

Zabini and the rest followed suit. When Greengrass introduced herself last, Pandora gave her a wide smile.

"It's nice to see Ron has some really good friends," she said. "Especially those that would risk Poppy's temper."

Greengrass smiled stiffly. "Of course. Weasley has been a… good friend."

Tracey stifled her chuckle, earning a look from Greengrass. Pandora didn't seem to care though, as she looked at Luna with a bit of exasperation.

"Luna, dear, why don't you introduce yourself to Ron's friends?" she asked.

Luna finally released me before looking warily and shyly at the rest of my Housemates. "Hello," she said. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

Tracey giggled. "Oh, aren't you cute? I'm Tracey Davis."

After another round of introduction, Pandora nodded in satisfaction before turning to me. "I hope you don't mind us visiting, Ron," she said.

I chuckled. "Of course not. I've been missing my Luna-Hugs." Luna replied by hugging me again, squeezing a bit harder. "How did you know I was in the infirmary, though?"

"Your dad let me know that you were here. Apparently, your twin brothers owled him that you were in the Hospital Wing for the second time."

"I thought the School sent the owls," I said.

"I asked Poppy about it, and she confirmed they did send two letters," Pandora replied. She frowned. "Somehow, your parents missed those."

"Odd," I replied softly.

"Yes it is," she replied. "Your father wishes you a speedy recovery, and wanted to apologize for not having time to visit."

"He's always busy," I said, nodding.

Pandora paused before her smile turned a little wintery. "Your mother is also preoccupied and couldn't find time to visit. I'm sure she sends her love as well."

"Of course," I replied neutrally. Shaking my head, I turned to Luna. "So, how do you like Hogwarts?"

"It's amazing!" Luna exclaimed as she finally let go. She began to move her arms as she continued, "I saw ghosts, the rows of armor, and also the Great Hall! It's huge like you said in your letters!"

I laughed. "Yes it is. When you get here next year, I'll see if I can show you everything I discovered so far."

Luna squealed adorably. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart," I replied.

"I'll do my best to get to Slytherin!" Luna exclaimed. Then, she paused. "How do you get into Slytherin, anyway?"

"That's for you to find out later, Luna," Pandora interjected. She gave me a wink. "After all, you don't want to spoil your Sorting now, do you?"

"But I want to go with Ron!"

"Now, now, Luna," I said, rubbing her back gently. "Even if you're in a different House, I'll still show you around."

"You're better off in Gryffindor, little one," Greengrass interjected, earning Luna's attention. "He's friendlier to them than he is to us."

"Don't listen to her, Luna," I replied with a roll of my eyes. "Lady Greengrass is a little jealous that I didn't fight a troll for her."

"As if, Weasley."

Luna though didn't listen to her reply as her eyes went wide. "Are you a real Lady?"

That brought Greengrass short. She looked at Luna for a moment, stumped. "What?" she asked.

"A real Lady of an Ancient House," Luna clarified.

Greengrass smiled. "I am the Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, yes."

"So you're like a Princess?" Luna continued.

"No, Tracey's the princess," I replied. "She's so spoiled that she doesn't even like flying."

"Excuse me?" Tracey asked in an offended tone. "I do like flying!"

"Lady Greengrass," I continued as if I didn't hear her, "is the leader of our group. She's essentially our Queen. Drama Queen, that is."

Greengrass stiffened. "Once you're out of bed, Weasley, I'll show you drama queen."

"As you can see, she'll be doing her queenly duties and punishing those that disobey her," I finished, smiling as I hugged Luna a little closer. Out of her view, I stuck my tongue out to Greengrass.

"Out of that bed," she repeated.

Tracey still looked a bit put off, but Millicent and Zabini were smiling. I was glad to see them somewhat relaxing after the earlier solemness. Pandora was amused, judging by her own grin and her attempt to stifle a chuckle. Luna looked a little confused, but happy at my hug.

"Hey, Ron," another voice called from behind Pandora. The woman blinked, before turning sideways, revealing Violet and Hermione beside her. I glanced at my Housemates, like earlier, suddenly schooled their expressions, though they couldn't keep the suspicion out of their eyes. I also noted Violet and Hermione's expression.

Both of them went bug-eyed and slack-jawed as they saw me and Luna hugging it out in the bed.

"Hey Violet, Granger," I greeted.

"W-wha—?" Violet stammered while Hermione's face darkened.

Knowing I had to defuse her temper, I made the introduction. "Hey guys. Meet my friend, Luna Lovegood. Luna, that's Violet Potter and her best friend, Hermione Granger."

It was Luna's turn go wide-eyed. "The Potter-That-Lived?"

Violet, unlike Harry, didn't flinch at her title. However, what Luna said seemed to have finally untangled her thoughts as she smiled at Luna. "Yes. I'm Violet. You're Luna, right?"

Nodding, Luna could only mumble, "Wow." She looked at Pandora. "Mom! It's Violet Potter!"

"Mom?" Hermione asked, shocked, turning towards the adult present in our group. "Wha—? Ho—"

"Hermione," Violet interrupted sharply. "Don't be rude." She turned to the woman and offered her hand. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Lovegood. I'm Violet, and this gobsmacked girl is Hermione."

"Hello," Hermione greeted in a distracted manner.

"Nice to meet you both," Pandora replied, shaking both their hands. She turned to me with a smile in her eyes. For some reason, I felt that she was about to tease me about something.

"So," I suddenly declared, garnering everyone's attention to me as I looked at Violet. "Is this your way of making up for not visiting me here last time?"

Violet smiled. "Maybe. I also wanted to bring Hermione here because she wanted to say something."

"Oh?" I asked, looking at Hermione. She looked stiff and stilted, making me wonder how Violet even got her to come.

"Yes," she began. Then, she went silent until Violet sighed and elbowed her. Hermione gave her a glare. "Weasley… I wanted to apologize for not treating you fairly."

Wow. That must have taken a lot for her. Part of me wondered if I should poke at her a bit, but shook my head inwardly. "I accept your apology," I replied instead.

After another uncomfortable moment of silence, Violet asked, "And?"

This time, I could see Hermione grit her teeth. "I also wanted to… thank you for helping Violet rescue me from the troll." I was about to reply, when her eyes hardened. "However, that doesn't mean we're friends."

With a hard turn, Hermione walked out. Violet sighed before turning to Greengrass. "Was that enough?" she asked.

"As long as she will treat him civilly," Greengrass replied.

"Don't worry, she will," Violet said with a nod. "Excuse me, it seems I have a best friend to cheer up."

"Violet," I called.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," I replied. "I don't know what that cost her, but… yeah."

Violet blinked before chuckling. "Yeah, well, in exchange for swallowing her pride, Hermione ordered me to kick Slytherin team's—uh," she looked at Luna, "bottoms in Quidditch." She smirked at Greengrass. "I hope you aren't a big supporter, Greengrass."

Said girl didn't bother to reply, and Violet didn't seem to expect any as she just waved goodbye and disappeared from view. After a moment, it seemed my Slytherin friends breathed a little easier. Pandora looked highly amused at the whole exchange, smile never leaving her face.

"You have a really interesting collection of friends, Ron," she said.

"Life would be boring otherwise," I replied with a shake of my head. "So, Luna, want to know more of what I found so far?"

She just nodded and I began to regale her of a few secret passageways that I 'discovered'. Zabini and Tracey took interest, and I wouldn't be surprised if they were taking notes. Millicent just seemed content, while Greengrass watched us with an odd expression.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Today's morning training was a rather smashing success as I finally overcame Level Six. Yes, it took a lot of running around and a lot of blind-spellfire, but I was able to finally take down all the training dummies. I was tempted to take Level Seven, but honestly, I felt satisfied with what I had just accomplished.

It wasn't just this Monday morning, though. Everything after the troll disaster seemed to finally be going my way. As silly as it sounded, I think Luna and Pandora were the reasons for it. After their visit a week or so ago, things were finally looking up. Lessons took a less basic stance as we were nearing the end of the year, Hermione had been far more tolerable as Violet and I hung out more often, and my friends-slash-allies now had something other than schoolwork to bond over.

Granted, homework was still tiring to do, Hermione just ignored me most of the time, and the new common ground I shared with my Slytherin friends was the attempted assassinations.

Surprisingly, both Zabini and Tracey were extremely interested in learning more about the assassin. Both were helping me try to figure out who the attacker was and how to catch them. While their attentiveness impressed me, I had a feeling they were more intent on unraveling the mystery than looking out for my safety. I didn't mind much, considering I had met Aurors and Unspeakables like that, and they were usually good people. Every time we met they added new and inventive ideas to our discussions. We usually talked about it for hours, nearly every day, coming up with theory after theory. While the investigation went, unsurprisingly, nowhere, we had fun theorizing who our mystery assassin was. We came up with a wide list of suspects to explore, starting with a dark and mysterious childhood friend out to kill me for some sort of slight, to Headmaster Dumbledore who thought my red hair clashed with my silver and green robes.

Tracey took a long time to stop laughing when I proposed the last one, which I was glad for. Greengrass could complain that I wasn't taking it seriously, but bogging them down with my problems wasn't going to help anyone. Even Aurors and Unspeakables understood that humor was the best way to cope with the more dangerous aspects of their jobs.

As I entered the Slytherin Dungeons, I saw Millicent walking towards the entrance in the common room. When she saw me, she gave me a small smile and waited.

"Another good exploration?" she asked when I stood beside her.

"One of the best," I replied with an honest smile as we both continued walking.

"Well, you're early. Usually, we'd meet at the Great Hall."

"I thought it was a good day to change things up," I replied, "Why, Milly? Does my coming early make you happy?"

"More relief than joy," she replied. "I still wish you'd bring me with you during your morning trips."

"You are as bad as Greengrass," I commented.

Millicent scoffed. "I just want to make sure you have someone watching out for you."

"Not to pinch me, I hope?" I teased.

"I'm more talented at choking others," she said with a small smile. "If you want to go that route, I'll be happy to oblige."

I laughed. "I believe that. And Milly," I called, stopping. She paused too, a curious expression forming in her face. "I do appreciate that you're looking out for me. I really do."

She turned away. "You're a friend, Ron."

I patted her shoulder gently. "And a good one. Don't you forget it."

"Whatever," she replied with a shrug before she continued on her way. I followed.

"So, does that mean you're going to be my bodyguard?" I asked.

"After everything, do you still need to ask? I do expect payment, though."

"I don't exactly have gold flowing out my vault, but I'll work something out with you," I replied.

"You better."

"As your good friend, though, I expect preferential rates," I said. "How about a nice even knut per day?"

Millicent scoffed. "You wish, Ron."

I smiled. "How about tutoring? I can help you with any subjects you're having trouble in."

Millicent looked at me before nodding. "Okay, we can work with that."

"Glad we can negotiate," I said before shaking my head. "It's much simpler to just do things for your friends without doing the whole 'favors' angle, you know."

"Where's the fun in that?" Millicent asked, amused.

"Slytherins," I commented.

"You are one, too."

I chuckled. "Yeah. Well, I'm glad you took that offer because I can't offer much, not even myself considering Greengrass owns my arse." Millicent seemed to choke on that.

Entering the common room, I saw Greengrass sitting on her usual loveseat, arms crossed on her chest with a frown on her face. Zabini and Tracey sat on two opposing armchairs in front of her, playing a game of exploding snap on a low table. The former had a look of concentration, while the latter had an amused smile.

"Where have you been?" Greengrass demanded rather imperiously when she saw both of us.

"Morning exploration," I replied with a small smile. Looking at Tracey and Zabini, I asked, "Can we join?"

"Sure!" Tracey replied, her smile widening.

As I was about to seat opposite of Greengrass when she called, "Weasley." I looked at her, confused, before she pointed beside her.

"Really, Greengrass?" I asked, somewhat amused.

"Do not make me drag you here by the ear."

"Of course not," I said as I walked towards the couch. "That would be terrible." As I sat down beside her, Millicent smiled widely as she joined Tracey and Zabini in their game. I could only sigh. "M'lady, I seem to recall that your promise to be by my side was only applicable during classes or meals."

"My words were specifically 'even during classes or meals'," Greengrass said with a huff.

"Well, I sleep alone, so there are obviously some exceptions," I reasoned. I got a pinch for that, much to the amusement of Zabini and Millicent. I rubbed my arm gently. "Seriously, I get it. Heiress Greengrass keeps her promises."

"If you get it, why are you being difficult?" she asked in a hard tone. "You keep disappearing. In fact, you don't tell us anytime you venture off on your own."

"Greengrass, no offense but your new obsession with me is a little disturbing."

"You're an idiot," she replied. "You've landed in the hospital twice because of your… special circumstances. Yet you act like a Gryffindor, continuing to waltz about alone. Are you trying to make yourself an easier acquisition?"

I smiled. "Acquisition. Nice substitute of the word." I expected another pinch, but all she did was slump back on the her seat. I shook my head, a little exasperated. "Greengrass, if you must know, I'm trying to expose our little friend."

Zabini looked at me for a moment before turning back to the game. "Using yourself as bait to flush them out. Good tactic."

"Thank you," I said.

"However, the risk is stupidly high, especially if you're alone," Zabini continued with a frown. "Wouldn't it be much better if you had us join?"

"And risk you guys?" I asked.

"Considering I'm already going to be your bodyguard," Millicent said, "that notion has lost its merit."

"And I don't fancy telling Luna that you died because you wouldn't get us involved," Tracey added.

"Also consider that we've been allies since the start of the term," Greengrass finished. "Your little friend may use us as opportunities to lure you in a more disadvantageous position."

I frowned for a moment. They were right of course, and I could understand. I was slowly grasping the strange mindset of Slytherins and realizing what the Hat meant by finding true friends in this House.

I wasn't completely telling the truth about wanting to bait my would-be assassin out. I was still unsure about revealing the Room of Requirement, or even my training to them. Yet, I felt leaving them out in the cold, especially in these dangerous times, would be a terrible idea that could bite me back in the arse.

"If I agree," I said slowly, earning their attention, "then I'll be revealing something that I have spent my time hiding."

"We'll keep your secrets," Greengrass reassured.

"Okay," I replied. Summoning my wand, I casted privacy spells, as well as an extra _muffliato_ charm.

"What did you do?" Zabini asked, then frowned. "What is that sound?"

"I did a few privacy charms," I said. "The buzzing sound you're all hearing is part of it. Anything we say becomes a garbled mess to eavesdroppers. You won't notice, but they will also have a hard time reading our lips."

"Those are pretty advanced spells, Weasley," Greengrass said carefully.

"Are you subtly asking how I learned it all?" I asked, smiling at her. She just scowled.

"Reductor Curse, Diagnostic Charms, and now Privacy Charms," Zabini enumerated. "Plus your certain skills in brewing advanced potions."

"Go on," I urged.

"You've been training," Millicent guessed.

"Yup."

"How'd you find the time or the spellbooks, though?" Tracey asked. "You're always with us during classes and during meals. You keep up with homework as well."

There was a moment of pause before Greengrass, in an awed tone, muttered, "In the morning. Your morning explorations."

"Wow, you guys are scary," I admitted. "Yeah. I do explore the castle, certainly, but most of the time, I am training in my secret place."

"It still doesn't explain where you get your references, though," Tracey pointed out. "Unless your secret training place is in the library."

"Madam Pince would kill me if I tried any practical spellwork in her realm," I replied. "No, there's a certain hidden room on the Seventh Floor that I stumbled upon by accident after my fourth day of exploration. A room that would give me anything I asked for."

They all looked at me with wide eyes.

"Anything?" Greengrass asked.

"Well, not food, obviously. But things like a library filled with advanced spell books," I replied. "It can also provide dummies that will shoot back mock spells, or even obstacle courses."

"That kind of resource is invaluable," Zabini muttered. "Especially since the hidden room indicates privacy, where no one can bother you."

"That's sounds cool!" Tracey declared with a wide smile. "Ron, show it to us! Please?"

I laughed. "Yeah. Let's go tomorrow morning? Maybe we can use it as our own area to do all we want away from prying eyes." I nudged my elbow gently at Greengrass' side. "Maybe the room will impress m'lady enough to forget her Quidditch problems."

Greengrass scowled, her cheeks actually flushing red. "Don't remind me of that game, Weasley."

"Come on, it's been two days," I said. "There's no need to still be that upset."

She glared at me. "No need to be upset? Didn't you see the hourglasses? We had been leading comfortably, and now we've been overtaken! Why aren't you upset?!"

"Because I'm more shocked by Violet's flying than the points she earned," I replied. It was an honest one as well, considering that she blew all my expectations away. I always thought Harry was a joy to watch as he flew, but compared to Violet during their first Quidditch games, she completely outflew him.

Generally, Harry had been a very passive Seeker. He had always stayed away from the opposing Beaters, flying in a patrolling pattern to look for the Snitch. With his keen eye and ability to dash forward rapidly, I always compared him to a lightning bolt—striking hard and fast that usually won the game. However, Violet moved like some sort of violent tornado. She kept diving in and out of plays, intercepting the Slytherin chasers, not allowing them even one opportunity to try and shoot a goal. She baited the Beaters to send the bludgers her way, only to have them inadvertently hit their own teammates. She had the same keen eyes as Harry as well, judging on how she ended the game in less than ten minutes.

Slytherin Team had gone back to the lockers with zero points to show for it. Zero. The game was so fast, I didn't think Quirrell had adequate time to try and curse her broom, which made me feel a little silly considering I was planning to counter him by sitting in the same stands as he was.

Still, the outcome was far better than I anticipated. Of course, not a lot of my friends agreed.

"She definitely proved her talents went beyond her fame," Zabini commented neutrally. "Flint's been eyeing Malfoy again." He turned to me. "And you as well."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Everyone knows you're now a close acquaintance of Potter," Tracey replied. "Some of them are trying to figure out how to take advantage of it."

"Well, I'm a little too young to try and tire her out," I joked.

Zabini, Tracey, and Millicent looked at me, confused. I felt Greengrass joining in as well. "What are you talking about, Weasley?" she asked.

"Something that would earn me a slap or two if I was three years older," I replied with a small smile. Merlin, they were so innocent.

As we went up to the Main Hall for breakfast, I felt somewhat nostalgic. Having conversations about Quidditch and exploring new aspects of the castle were the staple things Harry, my Hermione, and I did during my previous life. I guess the only thing my new group and I had to do was fight off Voldemort, and it would be just like my previous life.

I was getting a few sausages when an owl came by and dropped the day's edition of The Daily Prophet in front of Greengrass. That had me curious. "You're subscribed? Since when?"

"I'm not," she replied, frowning as she looked up at the folded paper.

"Did you get one by mistake?" I asked.

"It's from Father, if I had to guess," she replied as she unfolded it. "He usually sends me one when something important comes up. He wants me prepared."

"Ah," I said, understanding as I grabbed an omelette. "Being a Heiress of a Most Ancient and Noble House must keep you busy with stupid things. I'm so glad I'm not part of it. Can you imagine me turning out to be like you, m'lady?"

"Be quiet, Weasley. I'm trying to read."

I turned to Tracey. "I wish her father would bring the Daily Prophet to her everyday. Keeps her hands busy from pinching me. I can finally eat like an uncouth barbarian. Ow!" I turned to her, confused. "Okay, how did you do that with both hands on the paper?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Greengrass paused. "Huh."

"What is it? Did the Daily Prophet declare that your presence is marking the end of the Slytherin Reign?"

"Read it yourself," Greengrass replied as she somewhat roughly shoved the paper to me.

Unfolding it, I blinked as I read the front page headline.

 _ **BETRAYER BLACK'S TRIAL SET! NEW EVIDENCE UNCOVERED!**_

This was new. I remembered Sirius never getting a trial because—

"Ron?" Millicent asked, concerned as I winced. "Are you okay?"

Frowning, I tried to go through my memories in regards to Sirius Black. I could remember him being Harry's Godfather. I remembered that he was innocent, as he wasn't the Secret Keeper that hid Harry's parents from Voldemort and his lackeys. Everyone just assumed he was, when in reality, it was—I winced again as nothing sprung to mind.

Once more, I gathered my thoughts and memories, trying to bridge the gap of the missing memory, but nothing. It was a scary thought, realizing that I had forgotten something, especially something this important. I cleared my head, trying to figure out if there was some sort of breach in my occlumency but found nothing. It was as if the memories of the real Secret Keeper, or even a few things near the end of my Third Year, had vanished.

"Ron?" Millicent repeated.

I blinked and saw Zabini, Tracey, and Greengrass looking at me worriedly. Zabini looked at my plate suspiciously. "Poison?"

"What? No," I said in a hurry. "Nothing like that. It's just… I guess the news hit me by surprise."

I continued to read, hopefully this piece of news would fill in the blanks I had. Apparently, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Madam Bones uncovered some disturbing facts about the Black Case, like that there were no trial transcripts or even a formal verdict done by the Wizengamot. It was enough to reopen the case for a proper trial. She also hinted that the new evidence could actually exonerate Bellatrix Black—

Wait. What? My eyes narrowed as I began to scan the whole article. This had to be a trick of the light, or maybe Greengrass woke up her pranking side.

Nope. The article had been quite detailed on the pertinent facts of the case, which in itself was impressive considering the Daily Prophet was nothing more than a mouthpiece for the Ministry.

Apparently, the Bellatrix of this world had never been married to Lestrange. She had never been part of the group that tortured the Longbottoms to insanity. Her birth year of this world was also different from the one I remembered. In fact, if my calculations are correct, she was the youngest of the three Black sisters, Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy, and had been a close friend of Lily Potter.

Bloody hell, she was even younger than Sirius.

I thought the worst when I finally saw Sirius' name. I always liked him, even if there was something clearly wrong with him. I didn't blame that on him, though, as Azkaban had ways of breaking people. The fact that he had been able to smile and laugh, despite showing glimpses of madness every now and then, was something I admired about the man. Plus he truly loved Harry, which was why I was so apprehensive on reading more about him.

Logically, if Violet's godparent switched from Bellatrix and Sirius, did that mean that Sirius was now taking her role? I didn't want to know. I didn't want to read that he was involved with the torture of the Longbottoms, or any other crimes the Bellatrix I had remembered committed.

Thankfully, that wasn't the case. Sirius Black was still the best friend of James Potter, and had perished with the Potters when Voldemort finally attacked. Sirius here died a hero, without a blemish on his name. Instead, Bellatrix took the brunt. Some speculated that her betrayal was because of some sort of family curse of madness. Others had a far more plausible theory, pointing out that Sirius had named her his Heiress should anything happen to him before he could produce a child, and that could be a reason why she betrayed them.

As I put down the paper, my head was spinning. Yes, I understood fundamentally that this world was different than the one I previously lived, but still. _Lady_ Bellatrix _Black_. God _mother_ of Violet Potter?

"You know what," I muttered as I returned the newspaper to Greengrass. "I'm not even sure why I'm surprised. Hell, I should expect it. I'm done. When's the next bludger? I'm ready for it."

"What are you going on about now, Weasley?" Greengrass asked.

"Life," I replied with frown. "I hate life. She hates me. If she had a face, I'd punch it so hard right now."

Greengrass raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything anymore as we continued with breakfast. I took a small glance around, trying to gauge anyone else's reaction to the news. The Professors all had the Prophet. Snape's eyebrows furrowed, while Dumbledore had a big frown. McGonagall looked even more severe than usual, while Flitwick was showing the most obvious surprise.

"Zabini, Millicent," I called, earning their attention. "Can you check on Violet? Is she reading the Prophet?"

Zabini raised an eyebrow but nodded. Millicent didn't outwardly react, but her eyes seemed to focus on something.

"Yes, she is," Zabini replied.

"How's she reacting?" I asked.

"Her face is covered by the prophet," Millicent answered. "Granger looks… oddly happy."

She would be, considering that she probably knew that Violet was abused by her current guardians. If Bellatrix Black was cleared, then Violet had a new and legal guardian to look after her. Good for her, really.

Going back to the Dungeons, we gathered our potion materials and made our way to Snape's classroom—which was just a few halls away. The advantages, really, of having our Head of House as a Potions Professor.

Speaking of which, Snape had a neutral expression as he waited for us, but somehow gave the impression of not wanting to be bothered. All of the Slytherins stayed quiet as they entered the classroom. Then, his expression changed when the Gryffindors came in, all looking happy. The scowl on his face reminded me of the one he had worn over the past few days since Violet caught the Snitch. It considerably darkened when she and Hermione came in view, both with extremely satisfied expressions.

"Today we will be brewing the Wideye Potion," Snape practically snarled as we were all finally present. "Instructions are on the board. Pair up, and get started. Now."

"Come on, Weasley," Greengrass said as she grabbed my arm. "Don't antagonize Professor Snape by partnering with Potter again."

"That was one time," I replied as I shook my head. "And that wasn't my fault. Professor Flitwick insisted."

"So you say," she said.

"Besides, do I look stupid enough to antagonize him now?"

"You just claimed that you wanted to punch life in the face," she argued with a small smile.

"Fine," I muttered. "I'll get the ingredients."

"I'll set up the cauldron. And remember, Weasley, I'm watching."

I couldn't help but give a rueful smile. "Of course, m'lady."

If there was any doubt about his anger towards the Gryffindors, it was extinguished in the first half of the class.

"Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin for holding the knife right."

Malfoy beamed. What an utter plonker.

"Longbottom, ten points from Gryffindor for overfilling your cauldron."

Neville flinched.

"Zabini, take five points for perfectly igniting your torch."

Zabini took that with some sort of dignity.

"Potter!" he practically snarled. "Ten points from Gryffindor for taking too many ingredients from the store!"

Violet just ignored him.

"Weasley," he paused before continuing, "five points for not being a dunderhead."

"Well, that's the highest praise I got from him so far," I whispered to Greengrass. There was a hint of smile in her face, but said nothing.

When we were halfway done, I felt a strange wave of magic wash over the room. I blinked, looking up. Snape seemed to have felt it too, judging the way his eyes narrowed suspiciously. When nothing happened, I looked back at the boiling potion, frowning.

"You okay, Weasley?" Greengrass asked. I looked at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"Nothing," I replied. "I just felt—"

Then I saw it, something falling into our cauldron. I only had enough time to blink before the usually blue potion suddenly turned angry red. I immediately grabbed Greengrass and hugged her.

"What are you—!"

I felt something hot and painful all over my back as I heard the potion explode, strong enough to push both of us off the floor. I landed on top of her, screaming as I felt my whole back ablaze and twitching uncontrollably. I heard a lot of people shouting in alarm; most notably Snape, who was yelling for everyone to get clear.

"Weasley!" Greengrass shouted. I saw her eyes widen before noticing that the red potion was falling like rain, the droplets splattering on the stone floor, sizzling on contact.

"Take cover," I growled softly as I tried to keep my arms steady, shielding her from the spilling potion. I heard another explosion and felt the intensity of the pain increase as more of the potion fell on me.

"Weasley! Weasley!" she continued to shout desperately, tears in her eyes. That was the last thing I saw before everything went dark.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Waking up under the familiar stone ceiling and arches of the Hospital Wing, I had some sort of epiphany: this was probably how Harry felt after waking up in this room. The fact that it had become so familiar to me instilled some weird mixture of comfort and dread—comfort that I was still alive, and dread from realizing I'd nearly been killed, yet again.

"Great," I muttered. "All I need is a sign declaring that this bed is reserved for one Ronald Weasley."

"We'd rather not have that, little brother."

I blinked, realizing I wasn't alone. I turned my head, spotting the twins sitting on the provided chairs on the right side of my bed. They looked at me almost warily, which surprised me. They had smiles, yes, but they weren't the ones I was used to—the ones with some sort of hidden amusement. These looked forced, as if the twins were uncomfortable.

"Well, it was about time I saw you guys again," I drolled.

Both flinched, which made me roll my eyes.

"Oh, come on," I said. "What did you do this time? It better not be another stupid something-to-spider transfiguration. I'll sic Madame Pomfrey on you, don't think I won't."

The twins kept silent, looking at me guiltily. I could only stare at them for a moment before sighing. "Okay, so not a transfiguration. Did you two paint my face? Wait, there isn't lipstick on me, is there? If you took a photo of that, I'll eviscerate you. I'm not joking."

That got a ghost of a smile from one of them, but the other still looked dejected.

"This is getting ridiculous," I said. "I thought I'd at least get a laugh or maybe get into another argument about your sick delusions about me. If you're just going to silently sit there after what happened to me, you're both useless."

The twins looked at each other before nodding. Fred-maybe looked at me directly, his face turning a bit more animated. "How come you aren't in Gryffindor?"

I raised an eyebrow. "If you're going to act like Mother, just leave."

"No," George-maybe replied quickly, raising his hands. "I mean… we heard what happened during that Potions class. You protected Greengrass."

"Of course I did," I replied. "She's my friend."

"And during Halloween, when you knew there was a troll with Granger, you didn't even hesitate. I mean, you know how scary trolls are, right? Even a few adult wizards have a hard time handling them."

"Yeah," Fred-maybe added as he nodded. "She doesn't even like you, yet you charged to her rescue. "

"I didn't care if she hated me," I answered simply. "She was in trouble, so I helped."

The twins looked at me, an awed expression on their faces before their frowns returned. "We wanted to help," one of them said.

"From what I gathered, you did," I countered easily. "You helped Millicent and Greengrass find the professors."

"What kind of help was that?" the other replied with a growl. "We weren't fast enough. You were lying on the floor beside that huge troll, blood covering your face!"

"We didn't want to even go in the bathroom. You looked dead from where we were standing."

"We should have come with you. We're your older brothers, yet we didn't want to—"

They stayed silent for a moment.

I sighed. "You were afraid of facing the troll."

When they flinched, part of me felt angry. How dare they react so cowardly? Where were the twins that bravely faced off against Umbridge? The ones that opened their joke shop, decorated in a bright and colorful manner that livened Diagon Alley when it was almost a ghost town, combating the fear and hopelessness that had pervaded the market?

Where were the twins that joined the front lines when George became a decoy by transforming himself into Harry, losing an ear in the process? The twins that helped hide the muggleborns and those hunted by the Ministry when Voldemort took over? The ones fought bravely with us at the Last Battle of Hogwarts, where Fred tragically payed the ultimate price?

To hear them telling me that they were scared of just one troll burned like fire in my head.

I took a breath as I realized I was being irrational. Of course they were scared of the troll. They were just Third Years, unblooded and innocent of the dangers the magical society faced. In fact, it was hypocritical of me to even be angry because I had been the same. I froze when I first faced the troll, helplessly trembled in my seat when I met my first dementor, and could only gape when Harry faced a dragon during our Fourth Year. Even when I had finally came to age, I had abandoned Harry and my Hermione when we were hunting down Voldemort's Horcruxes.

Gryffindor was considered the House of Bravery. However, I wasn't really brave during my younger years. I was good at chess and blustered a lot, but when it came down the line, I couldn't do anything without my best friends.

Yes, I had changed but that was after years of misadventures in Hogwarts, the Horcrux hunting, and the Auror and Unspeakable training after the war. Harry didn't even need the training to show how brave he truly was. It just made him far more effective, faster, and less prone to mistakes. He was the ideal Gryffindor. I wasn't even a close second—Neville took that spot.

So, who was I to get angry at my brothers because they didn't fit the memories I had of their older, braver selves?

"Fine," I finally said. "But you both owe me."

They blinked. "What?" they both asked.

"A favor," I said, smiling. "I mean, come on. Brave Gryffindors scared of some troll. Not only that, but you were both bested by your snaky and younger brother. That's just prime blackmail material right there."

The twins looked at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"Maybe I should have you both wear pink tutus," I continued as my grin grew wider. "Make you two prance around the Great Hall in tip-toes, proclaiming that you aren't worthy being in the same room as your Lord brother."

"Oy!" George-maybe protested, though he had a small smile.

"Ickle Ronniekins is having us on, isn't he?" Fred-maybe asked, also smiling. "We changed our minds."

"Slytherin hasn't made you better."

"It's made you a ponce!"

"Prove me wrong then," I challenged lightly. "Do something worthy then. I'll probably have to wait a few weeks though, considering it took both of you that long to show your faces again."

Both winced. "We wanted to see you earlier, little bro," Fred-maybe said.

"But classes were getting more intense," George-maybe added.

"Adding more and more assignments."

"Then we have our crazed Quidditch captain who, by all rights, should have relaxed after our stupendous victory over your House."

"Yet is planning even more hours in training."

"Right," I said in a doubtful manner. "Or maybe, just maybe, both of you were too embarrassed to show yourselves." I smiled. "Yes, that is a more believable story."

Both glared at me. "Oh, low blow," they said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said in the most baby-voice I could summon. "My give-a-shit bones broke when the troll hit me with its huge cudgel."

"Language, Weasley."

All three of us blinked and turned to the source of the voice. Greengrass was standing near the foot of my bed. I blinked as I saw her sporting a small smile.

"Am I still delirious or is m'lady smiling?" I teased. She responded by giving me that familiar scowl. "Oh, my mistake."

The twins looked at each other, then grinned before standing up.

"Well, it seems our Lord Brother's keeper has made her appearance."

"Right you are, Forge. Besides, it seems we have to make plans to prove our arrogant little brother wrong."

"I won't be holding my breath," I replied dryly. "Do show your faces more often. It's no fun to lord over older siblings without their presence."

As they left, they made a rude gesture that left me chuckling. Shaking my head, I saw Greengrass look at me with a curious expression.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"They were apologizing," I replied.

"Strange that there wasn't a whisper of the word 'sorry' or 'apologies' during that whole conversation."

"M'lady," I began, amused, "eavesdropping is very beneath you."

"You will learn, Weasley, that there's a lot of things beneath me," she responded.

"Am I also beneath you?"

"Without a doubt."

I smiled. "Well, there won't be a lot of blokes that will refuse to have you on top of them."

She looked at me for a moment with narrowed eyes. "For some reason, I think you're making fun of me."

"I'm hurt you'd think so," I replied.

"Whatever." Walking towards the side of my bed, she suddenly ordered, "Sit up and take off your shirt."

I looked at her for a moment. "Why?" I asked slowly. When she showed me a jar of thick liquid, I added, "Well, that makes total sense. Should I remove my pants as well?"

I was given the rare sight of Greengrass turning rather red.

"Weasley, stop being an idiot and remove your shirt."

I blinked before shrugging. Slowly, I sat up and finally felt the damage done to me. I winced as I made movements to remove my shirt, feeling burning sensations across my back. Greengrass' expression paled slightly as she watched me, frowning as she heard me groan and struggle. Once the offending article had been removed, she took slow deliberate steps to my side. I heard her gasp.

"That bad?" I asked in a more serious tone.

"You don't want to see it," she replied.

"How long was I out this time?"

She hesitated before saying, "Almost a week."

"Bloody hell," I muttered.

"Language," she shot back, though I felt there was a hint of smile in her tone. "We thought you'd like copied notes of the classes you missed. Can't do anything about homework, but you were excused."

"I feel really lucky then," I said. Then, something cold was lathered on my back. I shivered. "Eesh. I think I like your pinches better."

"Grow up, Weasley."

"What is that anyway?" I asked.

"A potion made with dittany and other magical herbs," Greengrass replied as she lathered more on my back. The burning sensation began to turn numb, and just a few more seconds, I began to feel better.

"Did you make it?"

"No, but it is my family's recipe."

"Ah," I said, nodding. "Yeah. Greengrasses are known makers of medical potions. I'm honored."

"As you should be."

"Just out of curiosity, did Madam Pomfrey approve of this?" I teased.

"It's still under negotiation, so no," she said. "And if you have a problem with that, Weasley, I can stop."

"And miss this experience of having m'lady show her love for her minion? I think not."

"You are very lucky to be in that bed," she sniffed.

"You always say that, Lady Greengrass," I replied easily. After a pause, I continued, "So, what else did I miss?"

"Potter and Granger visited when you first came in, but we haven't seen them return since," she replied. "Mrs. Lovegood and Luna came after the second day, as well as your father. Tracey entertained Luna, so she wasn't bored. Your father looked rather distraught while I think Mrs. Lovegood was beginning to suspect something."

"Well, she is a smart woman," I said before sighing. "How about the others?"

"Bulstrode looked like she wanted to kill something. Zabini was seething."

"I would have loved to see that," I commented lightly. "Zabini never really shows emotions. I like his smiles and happy expressions, mind, but anger?"

She scoffed. "I doubt it. Zabini hides his expressions well and you aren't subtle enough to recognize it."

"Subtle enough to accept my brothers' apology without you knowing any better," I countered, smiling.

"I still don't think that was a conversation about forgiveness," she replied.

"If you were a bloke and you had two older brothers like Fred and George, you'd think differently."

"Thank Morgana I'm not one then," she said easily. "It'll save me from inane and illogical conversations."

"We're magicals," I replied. "We have no use for logic."

"You sound like a muggleborn."

"Sometimes wish I was," I said, thinking back of all the things my Hermione showed me of the muggle world, the fantastic things that muggles made that magicals could never have dreamed of and more. "Best of both worlds, really."

There was a pause before Greengrass said, "Well, I do like their motion pictures."

I blinked before turning to steal a glance at her. "You've seen their movies?"

She turned to me, somewhat offended. "I'm not an ignoramus, Weasley. The Greengrass House also does business with muggles, for your information."

"Huh. The more you know," I commented with a smile. "Do you like them?"

"They are interesting, to be sure," she replied before glaring at me. "Tell anyone and I'll make sure you'll be suffering for it for the rest of your life."

"And I will probably enjoy it as well," I said, smiling. "Don't you fret, m'lady. Your secret is safe with me."

"Good." She paused before mumbling, "And thank you. For protecting me."

"Greengrass, you're my friend," I said in all seriousness. "You don't need to thank me."

"I do," she replied strongly, empathetically. "I'm not Granger who will throw this at your face. You almost died protecting me."

"Was it that bad?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was an idiot. "The unstable potion completely removed the skin from your back and was eating away your muscles. Why do you think you were unconscious for almost a week? They had to do an extensive regrowth of muscles and skin. It was so bad that any longer, it would have taken your lungs."

"Huh, that is bad. Scarring must be utterly horrible."

"Hence the potion I'm giving you now. Hogwarts apparently wasn't dangerous enough to need something this potent until you arrived."

I smiled. "And now you are negotiating with the most prestigious school in Britain to buy it from your family. A nice feather to add in the cap of your family. Very Slytherin of you, Greengrass."

She gave me an honest smile. "I'll leave the negotiations to my father. And it's Daphne." She paused before threatening, "Don't call me that in public."

"You can call me Ron," I replied easily. "And unlike you, I'm not embarrassed by my name so you can call me that anytime."

"Wow, that looks really cozy."

Both of us blinked. Greengrass looked forward, trying to school her expression back to neutrality. I could only close my eyes for a moment before turning to the same direction. Tracey looked absolutely giddy, while Zabini had an annoying smile on his face. Millicent only raised an eyebrow. I felt my ears burning, and not because of the potion that spilled on me.

"Uh," I began. Great going, Ron. "Lady Greengrass was just trying to ensure that I would be healthy quick enough to continue serving her will."

"We can see that," Zabini commented lightly. "Does your absent shirt have anything to do with it?"

"Zabini," Greengrass threatened.

"Yes," I replied. I probably earned a shocked look from her, but I couldn't see it. "She was wondering if I'd be a more efficient minion without such a restricting article of clothing."

"Ron," Greengrass warned menacingly.

Tracey smiled. "First name basis now?"

"We've come to a more profound understanding," Greengrass replied in a tone that made me wonder if she was saying it through a clenched jaw.

"As much as I can see that," Zabini continued, smile widening, "I must protest. I'd rather Weasley not walk around without a shirt."

"I can take off my pants as well if that will make you feel better."

Tracey laughed out loud while Millicent looked a little red. Zabini just raised an eyebrow before grinning.

"Welcome back, Weasley," he said.

Before anyone could say anything, Poppy appeared behind them. "Ms. Greengrass, I talked to the Headmaster, and he—Weasley, why are you naked?"

"I felt a little hot," I replied. "So I removed my shirt. I still have my pants so that's a good thing, right?"

Poppy frowned and looked at Daphne. I could see her eyes narrow on something before she, unbelievably, ducked her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I believe I told you that the use of unapproved potions is strictly prohibited."

"Madam," Daphne began, "this potion has been approved by St. Mungo's. It's been tested and tried. I don't see any problems."

"The school rules say differently," Poppy replied before shaking her head, smiling. "I will let you off with a warning. Now off with you. I have to check on Mr. Weasley."

Daphne and Tracey exited together, with the latter chatting rather excitedly while the former looked annoyed. Millicent gave me one last smile before she followed, and Zabini gave me a nod before he exited last.

"You have good friends, Mr. Weasley," Poppy said as she walked to my side. "Hmm. The potion is very potent. The scars are starting to fade. Are you feeling any burning sensations?"

"Nope," I replied.

"Stand up then, Mr. Weasley," Poppy said. "Let's see if we can get you cleared so you can enjoy the weekend."

I thought that was a little uncharacteristic of her, considering how she treated Harry like he was some sort of porcelain doll. However, I didn't mind. The assassin almost hurt one of my friends and I wasn't going to let the son of a bitch get away with that.

Thirty minutes later, I was cleared. I felt a little weak, but that was because some of my muscles had begun to shrink from disuse. Thankfully, Poppy was able to stall them from completely declining, but I still had to build them back up.

I hoped to Merlin that they hadn't changed the password during my extended stay at the Hospital Wing, but to my pleasant surprise, I didn't need to go to the Dungeons to find my friends. They were waiting just outside the Infirmary. I grinned at them.

"Happy to be out of bed, Weasley?" Zabini asked.

"That, and because our idiotic killer made a mistake," I replied.

They looked at each other before going back to me. "What do you mean?" Tracey asked. "Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore couldn't find anything except that someone slipped ashwinder eggs into your boiling cauldron."

"Ah, but they didn't have five witnesses to help them."

Daphne frowned. "The five witnesses being us, I assume."

I nodded.

"Can't see how that will help, Weasley," Zabini said. "We didn't see anyone sabotage your potion."

"I'll get around that," I replied. "For now, it's time to make good on my promise. Let's go."

Everyone seemed rather giddy as we climbed up to the seventh floor, Zabini and Tracey the most. As we approached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, I asked them to stop for a moment as I passed by it, silently requesting a room with a Pensieve. I turned around, and passed by it again.

"Are you lost, Ron?" Daphne asked dryly. I only raised my hand before turning once more. That did it. The stone wall opposite of the tapestry began to move, revealing a door.

"Circe," Zabini declared, eyes wide in surprise. I smirked as I approached the door, and with a dramatic flourish, opened it and swept my free hand towards it.

"Welcome," I began with a deep tone, "to the Room of Requirement!"

We entered a copy of the Slytherin Common Room, complete with stone walls, three fireplaces, carpets and couches. The only difference was at the center was a large pensieve stand, ready to be used.

"Wow," Tracey muttered as she looked around. Daphne was beside her, silent, but wide-eyed. Zabini studied the couches and the carpet, nodding with approval as he began to test the seats. Millicent was slack-jawed as she too began to rummage around.

"Everything is solid," she commented as she slapped the walls hard. "Not an illusion."

"How does this work, Ron?" Daphne asked as she and Tracey approached us.

"Walk past the tapestry three times," I replied, "thinking really hard about what you need. The room will appear, and inside will be everything you asked. You can also add or change it more once you're inside."

Tracey closed her eyes, then opened them after a moment. She frowned. "I don't see any changes," she said.

"Right now, I'm the one commanding the room," I explained. "If you were the one that asked for the room in the first place, you could do that. Like so."

The room suddenly shifted as everything began to slowly transform. The clean, smooth stone walls changed to something more wooden, with sharp corners protruded in a scattered manner. The fireplaces, couches, and carpets faded as mismatched furnitures began to crop up in a jumbled array with trappings. Instead of the low intensity firelight, the place was washed with bright colors of the midday sun.

"What's this place?" Zabini asked.

"The Burrow," I replied. "My home."

"It's a mess," Daphne commented as she took a look around.

"Yes it is," I said with a smile. "But I think you guys would rather have a more familiar setting, so…"

The room slowly transformed back to the copy of the Slytherin Common Room.

"Alright, let's get on with the main show," I said as I motioned them to follow me at the center. "Anyone know anything about Pensieves?"

Millicent, Daphne, and Zabini nodded, while Tracey tilted her head.

Daphne sighed. "It's an enchanted basin that holds memories and allows people to view them."

"Never heard of it," Tracey replied.

"Well, you're in for a treat," I said. I turned to all of them. "Any of you know how to extract your memories?"

Zabini nodded, while the others shook their heads.

"Should I add in mine first?" he asked me.

I nodded, and watched him with the others as he closed his eyes. He winced for a moment before taking his wand to his temple. A silvery light—a copy of his memory—seemed to grow from his head, attaching itself to the wooden tip. Zabini them slowly pulled the silvery material before gently tilting his wand, letting the memory fall slowly into the Pensieve.

"Wow," Tracey muttered.

"As you can see, it's simple," I said. "Well, not really, but it's not very complicated. First, try to recall what happened during the potions class, whatever emotions you have felt. The stronger they are, the better the memory will anchor itself. You don't need the minute details. Just remember anything significant that stayed in your mind."

Daphne was a quick learner, being the first to extract her memory out. Tracey and Millicent soon followed, with the former shivering.

"That felt really odd," she said.

"You'll get used to it," I said before I began to organize the memories in my head. I wasn't too sure of the quality of memories the girls had provided. While Magic did wonders, memories extracted from unorganized minds tend to waver and lose detail. That was one of the main reasons why Pensieve viewings and memories were too unreliable to be used as evidence in criminal trials.

However, I suspected Zabini had some occlumency training, which would somewhat fix whatever discrepancies the memories of the girls had. With my own memories added, it should provide us with an almost completely accurate recollection.

As my own memories mixed into the basin, Millicent asked, "What's next?"

"Well, we dip our heads closer to the bowl," I replied. "Once you're close enough, you'll feel like you're falling. You won't get hurt, promise, as once the sensation passes, you'll be able to view the memory externally."

Tracey looked into the Pensieve unconvincingly. "It looks like a bowl of water with snot mixed in."

Daphne's nose scrunched. "Thank you, Tracey, for that wonderful image."

"Weasley," Zabini called, "while I see the merits of viewing our combined memories externally, I want to know why you think the killer made a mistake this time."

I nodded. "Sure. It has to do with the circumstances of their latest effort. The last two attempts were smart and well thought. What happened during potions class wasn't."

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"Take the flying lesson incident," I began. "It took place in an open area where everyone was busy. It gave them a lot of opportunities to act without giving themselves away."

"How about the one during Samhain?" Millicent asked. "It wasn't in the open."

"Yes, but they didn't need to dirty their own hands," I explained. "They used a troll for it. They only needed to create the opportunity to bring me close to the troll and wait."

"Using Granger as bait," Daphne realized.

Zabini scoffed. "That's a bit of a stretch. Everyone knows Granger hates you."

I shrugged. "Maybe, but it worked. Using her and Violet instead of, let's say, any of you, it left me less suspicious of the attack until it was already too late. Now, for the potions class, it's a closed room with little room to maneuver. It's one of the worst places to try and assassinate someone without giving yourself away. "

"They almost succeeded, though," Zabini reminded.

"Almost is not good enough," I replied almost cheerfully. "So, who is ready to unmask our would-be assassin?"

Tracey and Zabini looked excited, while Millicent and Daphne took a more grim expression. As we all leaned closer to the basin, I felt a pull on my head and everything suddenly turned vertical. I heard Tracey and Daphne gasp in surprise, but the feeling quickly gave way as we found ourselves in the Potions Classroom, already filled and with Snape in his little tirade. I almost laughed as I saw that the class seemed to be evenly split, with one side filled with Gryffindors, while the next was filled with Slytherins. I hadn't realized that until now, which was the wonders of viewing things externally.

"Morgana," Daphne mumbled as she looked around.

"This is weird," Millicent added. "Why is everything a bit grey and smoky?"

I shrugged. "Don't know. It's always like this."

We became quiet as we watched the image of myself and Daphne talking. As I remembered, it ended with my doppleganger standing up to go to gather the materials.

"Is everything as you guys remember so far?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tracey replied, frowning. Pointing at the Gryffindor side, she asked, "But why are the Gryffindorks odd-looking?"

I glanced at where she was pointing at, and realized what she was asking. While they still looked familiar, their details were lost, washed out. They almost looked like those muggle mannequins found in their clothing shops—almost human, but not quite.

"Because we can't remember everything," I explained. "Our minds tend to overlook things that aren't important. For example, we were working in class and really didn't pay mind to the Gryffindors. However, we were peripherally aware of their presence, so our minds fills the gaps. That's why the details are almost nonexistent."

"Then why is Potter's image sharp?" Millicent asked.

"My fault," I admitted.

"That sounds rather scandalous," Tracey teased. "Is she that important to you?"

I rolled my eyes. "As you can see, Granger and Neville are also pretty well detailed. Friends and close acquaintances tend to do that. Nothing sinister, my dear Unloved Second."

"Shut it, both of you," Daphne muttered. "It's almost here."

All of us began to watch the image of Ron Weasley coming back to Daphne with all the needed materials. After seeing them assign who would prepare what, I saw myself stiffen.

"This is where I felt something odd," I said. I pointed at Snape. "Look at our Head of House. He noticed something too."

They nodded. Amusingly, they began to strain themselves on keeping watch on the cauldron, and the scene around it.

"You okay, Weasley?" the image of Daphne asked.

I saw my doppelganger look at her before shrugging. "Nothing," he replied. "I just felt—"

"There!" Tracey shouted. I raised my fist up, and the memory paused. Looking at the cauldron in front of Daphne's image, we saw two bright red orbs just above the boiling potion.

"So it was was ashwinder eggs," Daphne muttered.

"We knew that, though," Zabini replied, frowning. "What we need to know was who put it in. From what I'm seeing, it just appeared from nowhere!"

"Summoning? Banishing?" Millicent asked.

"We would have seen it flying," Daphne replied, shaking her head. "Everyone would have. It's bright red, for Morgana's sakes."

"Someone Disillusioned themselves and dropped the egg?" Zabini theorized.

"Only works if someone's standing still," Millicent replied. "Unless you think that whoever it was stayed in that particular area the whole time, arm held out in perfect position to drop it."

"No, there was a lot of movement in around our desk," Daphne said. "We were roughly in the middle of the whole room. Someone would have bumped into them."

I frowned. The theories were good but got shot down as quickly as they came up. I also felt something odd. I stared at the cauldron in front of our past selves. I looked at past-Daphne's right, noting the images of Tracey and Millicent busy with their work. I looked at the past-me and tried to turn my gaze further left when I felt a strange sensation of that there was nothing of importance there. I found myself smiling.

"Got you, little bastard!" I gleefully exclaimed.

"You saw who did it?" Zabini asked, eyes wide.

"Where?" Millicent asked, turning her head left and right.

I pointed my index finger up, and twirled it around. Everything in the background suddenly began to fade to black, leaving the images of Daphne and myself at the center, as well as a few others that surrounded us.

"Right now," I began, "in this memory, how many people are present?"

"Seven," Daphne replied, frowning. The rest nodded.

"Name and count them," I said.

"Well, two of us right here," she numerated, pointing at both our images.

"Tracey and Bulstrode, just beside Daphne," Zabini added, pointing towards their past selves.

"And finally, two behind both of you, Zabini and Nott," Millicent finished.

"That's six," I replied. "Where's the seventh?"

"Well, the one… beside—" Tracey's eyes widened as she looked at the spot on my past self's left. There, almost untraceable and unseen, was a silhouette almost completely obscured by shadow. Its open hand was extended outwards, on top of the ashwinder eggs.

"Circe," Zabini cursed.

"What the hell is that!?" Millicent asked, paling.

"That is someone using a Notice-Me-Not Charm," I answered.

"A what charm?" Daphne asked.

"Notice-Me-Not," I replied.

"That sounds stupid," Zabini muttered.

"That's not its official name," I clarified. "It's a bit of a modification of the Muggle Repelling charm. Remember what I said earlier about how we don't remember everything that we don't deem important?"

When they nodded, I continued. "For the Muggle Repelling Charm, the spell works by emitting a magical field that makes the muggles think something more significant came up, thus making them ignore whatever they were seeing. Notice-Me-Not works at almost the same way, but affects even magicals. Instead of making us think that something more urgent came up, it just allows whatever or whoever it is behind the charm to be rather unimportant, making everyone look somewhere else."

"How come we can see it now?" Daphne asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact, you can't," I replied. "That's why you don't see any details. Your brain is aware that someone was there, but the spell made it so that the person's presence wasn't significant enough to pay attention to."

Zabini nodded. "However, you just brought importance to its presence. You had us count how many people were present in the memory. Peripherally, we were still aware of that person's presence. What you did was bring it up consciously."

"Right you are," I replied, smiling. "Twenty Points to Slytherin."

That earned me a smile from Tracey, Millicent, and Zabini. Daphne was frowning, though.

"Be that as it may," she said slowly, "we still don't know who that shadowy figure is."

I nodded. "Not yet. However…"

With a snap of my fingers, the whole classroom appeared once more. "It's a bit of a long shot," I said, looking around, "but look for anyone without a partner. Even if it's one of those images that don't have a lot of definition, it's better than what we had in the past—"

"Ron," Daphne suddenly interrupted. I looked at her, frowning, as she pointed towards the Gryffindors.

I blinked before seeing where she was pointing to. I could hear Tracey gasp and Millicent growl. Zabini was cursing again. I ignored them as I saw the lone image of Violet Potter making her potion.

With Hermione nowhere to be seen.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Ron."

I blinked, lowering the _Quick and Easy Defensive Charms_ book I was reading. I saw Daphne in front of me, arms across her chest, sweating profusely. She tried to keep a blank expression, but there was an undercurrent of tiredness in her voice.

"Do you need something?" I asked, stealing at a glance behind her. I saw Tracey, Millicent, and Zabini were still practicing spells on dummy targets.

"No," she replied, before quickly amending. "Yes."

I smiled. "Have you been Confounded, m'lady?"

She scowled. "I just… wanted to know if you were planning to stay in Hogwarts for the upcoming Yuletide."

"I will," I replied. "Dad sent me a letter saying that they were going to Romania to visit my older brother Charlie."

"How about the Lovegoods?" Daphne asked. "I would have thought they would have invited you over."

"They are actually in Sweden," I said a little sadly. It would have been nice to see them again, even for a short time. "Why are you asking, Daphne?"

She paused for a moment before uncrossing her arms. "My father would like to formally invite you to stay at the Greengrass Manor for the duration of the holiday."

I blinked. "You're taking this whole stick-to-Ron thing really seriously, aren't you?" I teased before receiving a pinch on the arm in reply. "Ow, hey!"

"Well, Ronald Bilius Weasley?" Daphne asked with narrowed eyes as she pinched harder.

"Okay! Okay!" I exclaimed before she released me. I smiled, shaking my head at her antics. "You could ask more nicely, Daphne."

"I did, and you were throwing it in my face," she replied.

"Should I be worried?" When I saw her confused expression, I clarified, "About your father inviting me. I don't think I did anything to garner the attention of the Head of a Most Ancient and Noble House."

She blinked before looking at me like I was being particularly slow. "You'd be surprised," she replied dryly. "And if it makes you feel any better, I was the one that initiated the idea." She glared at me. "And not because of your delusional reasons, mind. I'm just worried."

"About?"

"Are you seriously asking that?" Daphne deadpanned. "How about the fact that in two weeks, you will be all alone in the castle without your allies for the remainder of the holiday? Alone with Granger still out to kill you? Or even Potter?"

"One, we don't know if Granger is staying for the holidays," I said. She didn't last time, but I learned that I shouldn't be using the knowledge of my former life as gospel. "Two, I still don't know if she is being manipulated. And three, I'm still unsure if Violet has been involved."

Daphne inexplicable growled, "Why are you still on about that!?"

"Are we interrupting?" Zabini asked.

Daphne jerked slightly as she turned. Zabini, Millicent, and Tracey were behind her, all looking somewhat flushed.

"Got the Disarming Charm down?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tracey replied a little shakily. Comfortable chairs suddenly appeared behind all of them, and she gave me a grateful look before she sat down. The rest followed.

"You can't be that tired," I teased. "The spell is pretty simple."

"We're not like you, Ron," Millicent replied as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, giving me a half-hearted glare. "We're still tired from the previous session."

Tracey nodded. "Was it really necessary to have us running around and dodging spells?"

I nodded. "Your opponent is not going to sit idly by as you cast spells. You have to learn how to dodge." I smiled at them assuredly. "Don't worry. Once your bodies get used to it, you'll be elude most spells coming at you."

"It's a valid training," Zabini declared.

"You'd say so," Daphne growled.

"You just need to more fit, Greengrass," he replied. Then, he looked at me, frowning. "Though I would have prefered a less tame spell to learn, Weasley."

"You want something a bit more powerful?" I asked, smiling. "Aside from the fact that we cannot really cast too many advanced spells at our levels, you'll want to focus on spells with fast and easy wand movements. A lot of the powerful spells require a stupid amount of them, and unless you have someone covering or defending you, those spells will be useless in most fights."

"I can see that," Zabini replied. "However, Disarming? Not even a shield spell first?"

"Ah, that's the best thing about this charm," I said. "It's one of the easiest hybrid spells to cast."

"Hybrid?" Millicent asked, leaning forward intently.

"It's a mix of defensive and offensive spell," I explained. "Offensively, it's used to disarm an opponent by making their wand fly to any direction you want. No wand, no spells coming at you. However, it can also be used as a counter-defensive spell. Let's say you casted some jinx at me. If I hit it with a Disarming Charm, depending on how much power I put in the spell, it can either cancel the jinx or reflect it back to your opponent. And if I casted it strongly enough, it'll still continue on its merry way."

"Instead of having to face off one spell, your opponent will have to contend with two," Millicent said, nodding. "Not bad. Odd how that isn't mentioned in the _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_."

"Mostly because a lot of the spells in the _Standard_ books are just a summary collection," I said. "If you really want to get creative, find a tome that is dedicated to a specific spell. Granted, most of the time it's a list of Arithmancy formulae, but it will tell you all the properties of a specific spell, and the effects it has if you add or lessen the magical power as you cast it."

"As interesting as that sounds, don't change the subject," Daphne interjected. She looked at the others. "Ron here is still being stupid."

"I'm being fair," I countered.

Daphne glared at me. "He still believes that Granger might be under the influence of something, and that Potter isn't involved."

Millicent shook her head, and Tracey gave me a pitying look. Zabini just grimaced. I sighed.

"Look, I don't want to jump to conclusions," I said. "If I did and was wrong, the real culprit would easily be able to stab me in the back. I need more information, and until I can get to something conclusive, I can't just assume."

"All of your _accidents_ have involved both of them," Daphne argued.

"Agreed," I replied. "However, it's not conclusive so my reasons still stand."

Daphne huffed. "Morgana curse you, Ron. Even the blind could see it!"

"I actually agree with Weasley," Zabini interjected, earning an incredulous stare from Daphne. "An Auror would put this as 'circumstantial'."

"You'd know, of course, considering your mother," Daphne muttered bitterly.

"Excuse me, Greengrass?" Zabini asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Whoa!" Tracey exclaimed as she stood up. "Let's not get into a fight here."

"Agreed," Millicent replied, then looked at me. She motioned towards Zabini and Daphne, both still scowling at each other.

"Zabini," I said, tone steady. He looked at me. "I'm very sure Daphne didn't mean that." I turned to her. "Right?"

Daphne gave me a small glare before her expression softened. Looking back at Zabini, she said, "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated with a certain someone."

Zabini clicked his tongue, but nodded nonetheless. Tracey, satisfied, sat back down before looking at me with another grateful expression. I nodded back.

"Look," I began, earning all their attention again, "I just don't want to be stupid about it. I do know that Granger may have been the one that tried to kill me during Potions Class. Maybe even during the last two times. She also hates me, which gives some sort of motivation. However, it doesn't explain a lot of things, like the advanced defensive spells used on the bathroom door or cudgel. She's a First Year muggleborn. Who could she even ask for spells of that caliber?"

"She's already shown her hand with that Notice-Me-Not spell," Millicent reasoned. Daphne gave her a grateful look and nodded.

"The defensive charms on the door and cudgel are far more advanced than that," I reasoned. "Even if I can accept that she knew those spells somehow, it still doesn't answer the question."

"Of?" Tracey asked, her turn to lean forward in interest.

"Where did she learn her spells?" I asked. "Unless we can believe that she's been sneaking into the Forbidden Section of the library without getting caught, which I think is highly unlikely. Not even a Notice-Me-Not will let her pass the wards of that place, as that spell only affects living beings."

Daphne frowned, but nodded in assent. "Point, Ron."

"Thank you," I replied. "And then you have the troll, which ignored her. Unless she somehow could control the it, placing any type of spell on its weapon would surely have garnered the troll's attention. She would have been a bloody smear instead of out cold in the bathroom floor.

"As for Violet," I continued, "she's been nothing but friendly. No suspicious actions, and everything so far points out that she's one of the few unlucky bystanders."

"Her being nice could be suspicious," Daphne commented. "She could be using your friendship to set you up for Granger to move in."

I smiled. "You'd think that because you're a Slytherin, m'lady," I teased.

She looked at me before crossing her arms. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"While I agree on all your points, Weasley," Zabini said. "Greengrass' reasoning is also valid. Anytime something happened to you, whether it is Granger or not, Potter has been present. She might be right in thinking that Potter is setting you up."

I sighed before nodding. "There is no such things as coincidence."

He gave me a bitter smile. "Yes, something to that effect."

"I'm not discounting it," I said, earning a scoff from Daphne. "Really, I'm not. I'm being more careful. Whether I'm right or wrong about this, suddenly being antagonistic towards Violet could tip our killer off." Then, a thought hit me. "Or, actually… huh. Why not? That could work."

"What could work?" Millicent asked.

"Probably another insane idea we won't like," Daphne guessed.

"Well, you'd be right," I replied. "I plan to tell Violet and Granger that we suspect that someone is trying to kill me."

Merlin, it was really funny seeing their reactions. They all had a wide-eyed, slack-jawed expression that lasted quite a while. Zabini's was a treat for my eyes.

"Are you mad?" Zabini seethed.

I shook my head. "I think it's the best way get more information. I could see if the statement will rattle them or not."

"They could hide it well," Tracey suggested.

"True," I replied, absently stroking my chin. "I'll need a few more angles to approach them with. Unbalance them and see if I can get a genuine reaction. Anyone got any information of what they have been doing the past few weeks?"

Millicent's eyes narrowed. "I saw Potter and Granger in the Forbidden Third Floor a few days ago."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Were you following them?"

Millicent blushed. "I just saw them by chance, and followed. After we realized they might have been involved, I thought it was prudent."

"No argument there," Tracey said.

"They were having a tiff, though," Millicent added.

"About what?" I asked.

"Something about the lock on the door being different," she replied.

I frowned. Something about that statement bothered me. Did that mean that they'd already seen what was inside before I put the stronger lock in place? Or was it something else? An idea formed to my head, impossible as it sounded, that could explain a few things. However, I shook my head inwardly. If I went with that school of thought, it could shed light on a few different circumstances, but it would leave even more questions.

Keep It Simple was a motto that Aurors used for investigations. Complications did nothing but muddy the waters. I was probably over thinking, but at least I got a good angle to use to try and distract them before hitting them with the big one, but I still needed something to approach them with.

"That works," I said, nodding. "Thanks, Milly."

"What if you miscalculate the reaction?" Daphne suddenly asked. Everyone turned to her. "I get what you're trying to do, Ron, but what if Potter and Granger are the culprits and you send them to a panic? Cornered foes are the most dangerous."

I smiled. "Well, it's a good thing I've been training you guys for the past two weeks, isn't it?"

Splitting the room into two parts, I had it transform into separate showers so we could all go freshen up before going to the Dungeons, instead of going to the Great Hall as per usual. Snape had asked the whole House yesterday to meet him in the common room before breakfast.

As we returned and all of us gathered around our Head of House, I had my suspicions why, and they were confirmed when he simply asked who would be staying in Hogwarts for the holidays. Millicent, Tracey, and Daphne opted to go home, and when Snape approached me, I saw Daphne raise an eyebrow behind him.

"Well, Weasley?" Snape drawled.

"Maybe next year, Professor," I replied.

"Very well. Maybe you'll avoid landing in the hospital this time."

"I hope so, sir," I said. "The holiday would suck if I got stuck in bed again."

Snape just grunted as if to agree. Would wonders never cease? After that, it was a quick walk to the Great Hall. I spotted a few decorations starting to pop up around the hall, reminding me how close the Yuletide season was. There were multi-colored balls floating up in the air, while I could also see gold trimmings being laid on the windows. The enchanted ceiling was showing it was snowing outside, and bright lights washed the hall almost blindingly.

As we sat down for breakfast, a familiar owl holding an edition of the Prophet landed gently in front of Daphne. She pursed her lips as she unfolded it.

"Anything good?" I asked after a while.

"Potter has her godmother back."

"May I?" I asked.

As she handed the Prophet to me, I read the headline.

 **LADY BLACK CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES! PETER PETTIGREW REVEALED AS THE SECRET-KEEPER AND ALIVE!**

When I read the name Peter Pettigrew, I felt like my head was about to explode. Suddenly, information began to flow back to my head, as if I was finally given a secret put under a Fidelius Charm. Except it wasn't painless. I felt like everything was in fire. My vision went out of focus while my neck seemed to jerk painfully on their own. I gritted my teeth as I tried to rein the flood of memories, but it was coming at me too fast.

"Weasley?" I heard Zabini ask, but the question, his voice, felt too far away. I began to recall everything: Scabbers being Peter Pettigrew's rat animagus form, the name Wormtail, and what had happened during the end of my Third Year. I felt relief, as if a part of me had returned, but also horror. A rat traitor lived with my family all these years. The same rat that disappeared just after my second 'first day' at Hogwarts.

"Sorry," I muttered as I scanned the paper. Apparently, during the trial, Madam Bones was able to reveal her key evidence: a stunned Peter Pettigrew. Administered with the truth potion Veritaserum, he quickly admitted that he had been the Secret-Keeper for the Potters and had readily betrayed them to Voldemort. He explained how Bellatrix Black—Merlin, that still sounded weird to me—tracked him down to a muggle area in London. He was revealed to be the one who had killed twelve muggles with a Blasting Curse as a distraction, cutting his finger before transformed to his animagus form.

I knew the story, but I needed to know difference of what happened here and what happened in my previous life. The fact that I couldn't remember this until now was scary. What was more, I was getting a nagging suspicion about what happened to Scabber when he disappeared back in September.

Again, my impossible idea began to worm into my head. The implications were frightening.

"Ron," Tracey called, "you okay?"

"Yes," I muttered. I shook my head before looking down.

I felt something warm touch my arm. Looking at it, I saw Daphne's hand squeezing me gently. I looked at her. She had a frown. "You don't look fine," she said.

I tried to smile, but I think it came out wrong. "I'm… yeah, I'm not. But I will be."

No one seemed convinced, but thankfully, they dropped the subject. Returning the copy of the Prophet back to Daphne, I took another look around. I noted Dumbledore looking a bit remorseful as he read his own copy.

"Well, it seems the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black has returned to power," Zabini said, garnering my attention.

"I can see why father wanted me to hear about this," Daphne added before frowning. "This may cause a few changes to our world."

"Look at Malfoy," Tracey declared. I blinked, before turning towards my left to see the blond ponce reading his own copy of the Prophet. Even from this far away, I could see him shaking his head in disbelief.

"He looks positively flabbergasted," Zabini declared, small smile on his face.

"Well, it is a big blow," Millicent replied. "The Malfoys are the Stewards for House Black in the Wizengamot only because Draco is considered the closest blood heir."

"Were the Stewards, was considered the closest blood heir," I corrected happily.

"Unless Lady Black officially names him her Heir," Daphne countered.

"Would she?" Tracey asked. "You know he's been throwing that term 'mudblood' around like they were deformed knuts. Can't imagine how Lady Black would view that considering she's a known friend of Lily Potter."

"In either case, it won't matter," Zabini added. "The Malfoy family just lost an important voting seat and that will sink Draco's prestige. It'll make him think twice before throwing around the weight of Lord Malfoy's name."

"This is starting to be be an amazing day," I declared, earning me odd looks from my companions. "Not only is Malfoy's dream of being the Prince of Slytherin crumbling beneath his feet, I now have something to use to approach Violet."

Millicent frowned. "Be careful, Ron."

"Agreed," Daphne added. "Don't forget that with this, Potter's influence will increase. She is not only the goddaughter of Lady Black, she also has some claim in the Black Family. Her paternal grandmother was also a Black."

"I had forgotten about that," Zabini said with a frown. "If Potter is behind the assassination attempts, she will be able to bury the inquiries with little to no problem."

"I won't worry about that yet," I replied honestly. Daphne rolled her eyes, probably thinking I was a bit ignorant about how much power the House of Black and Potter could wield. While she may have been right, I was far more worried of that certain, frightening aspect that had come to me. An aspect that, I hoped to Merlin, would be proven false.

"So, what's the plan?" Tracey asked.

"Well, I plan to intercept her before potions," I replied.

"Better do it after breakfast," Zabini chimed.

I thought about that and nodded. "Agreed."

"And don't think you're better off doing this alone," Daphne added. "If they react badly, they can overpower you."

I looked at her, and she stared back, as if daring me to disagree. Sighing, I nodded again. "Well, we can't all go. It'll look sinister."

"I'll go with you," Daphne said.

Zabini nodded. "Greengrass is an Heiress. If things go bad, she will be a credible witness if there's an inquiry."

"Add me as well," Millicent joined. "If there's a fight, three on two are good odds for us."

"You mean you want to choke someone," I teased. Millicent turned red while Tracey laughed. "Alright. Let's intercept them when they are about to leave."

We spent a few minutes talking about trivial things. I did get into a bit of a tussle with Millicent in regards to the Chudley Cannons, which seemed to entertain Tracey, but once Zabini coughed a little loudly, we quieted down.

Stretching my arms, I said, "Well, I think that's enough breakfast. See you guys in the Dungeons?"

"I'll come with you," Daphne replied naturally.

"I also have some things I need to show you, Ron," Millicent followed afterwards.

As we exited, we _coincidentally_ met up with Violet and Granger just outside the Hall. I gave them a smile. "Hey guys."

Granger narrowed her eyes, but Violet seemed happy to see me. "Hey, Ron," she greeted with a smile. "Been a while. Thought you were avoiding us."

"Eh, a few things came up," I began. "I just read the Prophet. Congratulations."

"Thanks," she replied with a nod. "I was hoping, you know, considering my home situation."

"Of course," I said. "So Lady Black will definitely take you in?"

"I hope so. She has to go to Saint Mungo's first, just to make sure she can recover from Azkaban."

"Dreadful place," Daphne interjected. "I wish her a speedy recovery."

"Thank you, Greengrass," Violet replied. "I'm hoping to get to know her better during Christmas break. She probably has great stories of my parents."

"Oh yeah," I said. "She was your mom's best friend from what I heard. I can imagine she wants to know more about you. Maybe you can tell her what you've been up to?" When she nodded, I added lightly, "Though, maybe you shouldn't tell her that you've been breaking the rules."

Granger's expression took a more suspicious edge. "What rules, Weasley?"

"Oh, I saw you two foraying into the Forbidden Third Corridor," I replied easily.

Granger seemed to stiffen, and she would have said something but Violet cut her off smoothly. "Are you going to tell, Ron?" she asked sweetly.

"Are you mad?" I scoffed. "I'd be punished too if I told anyone. I mean, I was there." I paused for a moment before looking left and right conspiratorially. I did a stage whisper. "So, found anything interesting?"

Violet laughed. "No. Just a lot of locked doors." She gave me a teasing look. "Though if I remember correctly, you told me that only idiots would explore that place."

"A momentary weakness," I replied. "Curiosity seems to get the best of us."

"I can agree with that," she said. "Well, we have to get ready for Potions."

"Sure," I said, waiting for the exact moment before they completely turned around before adding, "Hold on, guys. I just wanted to know if you've seen Scabbers."

Granger stiffened again. Both turning around, Violet gave me a curious look. "Still looking for him?"

"Yeah," I lied smoothly. "I'm getting worried, considering what's been happening."

"What's been happening?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Well, um," I sputtered. "Yeah. You know, my regular visits to the Hospital Wing."

"Oh for Morgana's sake," Daphne interjected. Shaking her head, she said, "Ron thinks that someone's trying to kill him."

Violet stiffened while Granger may have looked a bit paler. The latter was about to say something when the former, again, cut her off. "What?" she asked, frowning. "Who would try and kill him?"

Daphne shrugged. "We don't know. We keep telling him he's being paranoid, but you know how stubborn he is."

"Hey," I protested. "I really think someone's trying to do me in. I mean, I've visited the hospital three times just this year." I looked at Violet and Granger seriously. "Look, don't believe it, but be careful. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of some crazed killer out there."

"We will," Violet replied, glancing at Granger who looked like she was shivering.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "I wish I could go back through time. I could find out who's targeting me."

That got me the strongest reaction from both of them so far. Violet's face seemed to still, losing all expression, while Granger looked even paler. As the two said their goodbyes and left, I stood still for a moment, closing my eyes, and began to work on my occlumency.

"Well?" Daphne asked after a minute or so.

"Suspicious," I admitted. "Still circumstantial. But yeah, the reactions are a little damning."

"We have to tell someone," Millicent muttered. "The Professors or Aurors."

"We'll need proof first," I said. "Something solid. Something that we can use without depending on Pensieve memories."

As we walked back in the Dungeons, I finally had to admit that one theory, the one that scared me the most, was having some merit.

Merlin, what if Violet and Granger were like me? Born again with memories of their previous life? And if they were, why the bloody hell were they trying to kill me?


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As we were escorted outside the main gates of Hogwarts, I strained my eyes to look at the waiting carriages. When I saw the Thestrals tied to the front of each transport, I felt somewhat relieved. The skeletal horses was a familiar sight that I could drink in. I needed familiarity.

It had been two weeks since I last confronted Violet and Granger outside the great hall. Ever since then, I spent my days wracking my brain, arguing with myself. It wasn't possible, right? The notion was absurd. Being reborn with memories of your previous life intact? Get out of here.

Well, to all the Lords and Ladies in the Wizengamot, I present to you Exhibit A: Ronald Bilius Weasley.

It was hard to deny that my presence validated the notion, and spending sleepless nights trying to comb through my memories, I realized that the evidence was slowly becoming inconvertible. It explained Violet and Granger's early friendship, Violet's words when I first met her in Hogwart's Express, Granger's shock at seeing Pandora, and even more.

"You're distracted again," Daphne whispered beside me. I glanced at her, gave her a small smile.

"Yeah," I replied, yawning.

"Ron," Millicent called on my other side, accusation evident in her tone. "Did you sleep last night?"

"Not well," I replied honestly.

Tracey, who was beside Daphne, glanced at me. "I'm surprised you're still up, even after our _morning exploration_ today."

I shrugged. I didn't want to make them worry, but getting my friends some advanced training took a load off my back. Rather be sleepy and tired than regret not giving them as much help as I could. Especially if Violet and Granger, my two suspected reincarnates-slash-assassins, began to target them.

Still, I felt a little cheated when I saw them I saw them walking in front of me, so utterly relaxed. Granger was whispering something to Violet, who chuckled back. They looked so innocent.

Then again, so did almost every suspect Harry and I arrested.

Violet glanced at me, and for a moment, I met her green eyes. She waved. I tried to give her my best to smile and waved back.

"Do you have to visit them in their train compartments?" Tracey asked. "What if they try something?"

"That's why Millie and Zabini will be with me," I replied.

"I understand trying to establish a deterrent," Zabini muttered beside Millicent. "However, I still don't like this."

"You think I do?" I asked gently. "I'm not even comfortable using Daphne's family like this."

"Stop being idiotically noble, Ron," said girl replied. "It was my idea."

"If this all goes to shit—"

"Language," Daphne cut me off with a smile.

I chuckled. "If it all goes pear shaped, your family will potentially earn powerful enemies."

"The alternative is you being unprotected," Daphne countered. "I wasted a lot of my time and effort training you to be my loyal minion. I'm not going to lose you this early without having some return of investment."

"Of course, m'lady," I deadpanned, but felt a little warm at her statement.

Daphne and Tracey went ahead, while I was joined by Zabini and Millicent at our carriage along with a nervous Ravenclaw Firstie who looked like she was about to have some sort of panic attack. My reputation hadn't recovered since Samhain, where I supposedly took down a troll with the darkest and evilest of magics. I almost laughed when she looked at me with fear. Millicent was right beside me, arguably the scarier one, yet my scrawny arse got the most reaction.

Should I do a dark chortle and declare my evilness by offering to mark the Ravenclaw with the Chudley Cannon's shield? Should I have her kiss the hems of my best robe? The image of me wearing that horrible dress robe during my fourth year—in its full burgundy glory, stained frills, and smelling like my great aunt Tessie—as I lorded over my lowly subjects had me stifling my giggles.

Zabini raised an eyebrow at me, and that had me laughing. The Ravenclaw Firstie looked like she was about to faint.

I felt bad for her, but honestly, I needed a laugh, a release. If I was honest with myself, the idea itself that Violet and Granger were like me wasn't actually that scary. What was, though, was trying to come up with reasons why they would want to kill me. I came to a frightening conclusion.

I was in a different world. Mother treating me differently, Harry being Violet and the fact that Bellatrix Black was her godmother seemed to agree with that notion. Was it far-fetched to think that I had supplanted this world's Ron Weasley? Worse still, considering how badly Granger reacted to me, was this world's Ron Weasley a monster?

Merlin, I hoped I was overthinking this and wished that this Hermione was just someone who could hate far more easily than mine. I couldn't imagine myself as being a monster. Would I have green skin, red eyes, and a Dark Mark stamped on my forehead?

As we descended the carriage, the poor Ravenclaw dashed towards Hogsmeade station as if she was being chased by Voldemort himself. I found myself chuckling before Millicent gave me a nudge.

"That was rather mean of you," she said.

"Didn't mean to," I replied.

"Come on," Zabini declared. "I think I saw Potter and Granger enter the third carriage."

"Alright. Everyone knows what to say?" I asked.

"What do you mean everyone?" Millicent scoffed. "I'm just supposed to stand and grunt."

"You make it sound like you're playing a troll," I said. "Think of it as being a beautiful lady, standing pretty and in dignified silence."

"You won't rile me like Greengrass, Ron," she replied dryly. "And if you try, I'm not averse to choking you."

The Ravenclaw Firstie's luck must have been pretty bad considering we met her again as we entered the the third car. This time, I didn't pay her any mind, but still winced as I heard her compartment door slam shut. The twins were going to love hearing about this. As we walked through the narrow corridor, we made a show of checking every compartment before we finally struck gold.

"Oh hey, Violet, Granger," I greeted. We must have caught them off guard as Granger's eyes were wide, her back leaning against the wall near the window while her legs were draped over Violet's lap.

"Ron," Violet greeted back with a smile. "This brings back a few memories. Everywhere full?"

I inwardly snorted. Yeah, brings back memories alright, in more ways than one. "Nah," I replied steadily. "We're looking for Daphne. She said she was going to reserve a place in the third carriage."

"And I'm telling you, Weasley," Zabini interjected, "she said it was the fourth carriage. Circe, it's like you're making excuses to avoid her."

I grunted. "You'd do that too if you were invited by her Lord father to stay for the holidays."

"You've been invited by Lord Greengrass?" Hermione asked in surprise. She immediately clammed up, like she made a mistake speaking out.

"Yeah," I replied with a shrug. "Don't know why."

Zabini rolled his eyes. "Come on and stop wasting our time, Weasley. Or do you want me to tell Greengrass that you're trying to weasel out of her invitation?"

"Oh, haha," I said sarcastically. "Nice pun. Did Malfoy teach you that?" Turning to Violet and Granger, I waved my hand. "Well, see you guys later." We exited from their view, staying quiet before as we moved farther away. Before we entered the door connecting to the fourth carriage, I smiled at Zabini. "Nice."

"Add pressure to the enemy without giving yourself away," Zabini said with his own smile.

"This is pretty fun," Millicent said.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Now let's find Daphne before she does think I'm really trying to weasel out of her invitation." I paused. "And don't tell her I used her first name in public."

We found Daphne and Tracey easily enough in the fourth carriage, and upon seeing us, the former immediately pointed at the free seat beside her. Rolling my eyes, I obeyed while Millicent took the other free seat, reaching up towards baggage compartment that held Artemis' cage. The black cat meowed once as she was carried down before she was settled on Millicent's lap.

"I think there's still space here," I told Zabini, scooting a bit on the side. He looked at me for a moment before shaking his head.

"Thank you for the offer, Weasley," he replied, "but I'm going to find Nott. I find myself needing to expand my network of allies."

As we watched him leave, I looked at Tracey and Millicent. "Did he just imply we aren't good enough for him anymore?"

Tracey smiled as she shook her head while Millicent rolled her eyes.

No one spoke as the train began to leave the station. Tracey gazed out the window while Daphne took out a book and started reading. Millicent watched the exit of our compartment with a steely sort of determination as she pet Artemis absently.

I felt myself relaxing, leaning back on the backrest. I guess my fatigue caught up with me, because before I knew it, I woke up feeling a little weight on my shoulder. Blinking, I stole a glance and saw Daphne leaning on me, fast asleep. I looked at Millicent, who was giving me a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at her before turning to Tracey. She was leaning on the window, snoring rather loudly.

"How long were we asleep?" I asked Millicent.

"You slept a good four hours," she replied. "Tracey and Greengrass probably had a decent two."

I nodded for a moment before offering, "You can sleep if you want to. I'll stand guard this time."

"Ron, be quiet," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Catch up on your sleep."

Now that I thought about it, I still felt a little lethargic. Filing her suggestion as a good idea, I focused first on the weight on my shoulder, the warmth, as well as the sound of the train as it rumbled on its path at constant speed. By the time I woke up again, it was already approaching sunset.

"About time you woke up, sleepyhead," I heard Tracey murmur excitedly. Blinking, I first saw Millicent sporting an amused expression before I turned to Tracey. She was smiling widely at Daphne. Glancing at said girl, I saw her sitting straight and tense, red coloring her cheek.

I smirked before mocking a yawn. "Hey guys." I stretched a bit. "Merlin, why is my shoulder so stiff?"

Tracey laughed while Millicent rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ron," Daphne replied firmly.

Half an hour later, the Hogwarts Express began to slow down. The three girls were pretty much talking on their own, leaving me in contemplative silence. I didn't mind as it left me to focus on my occlumency, reviewing all the protocols of greeting a Lord of an important House. Merlin, there were so many, all depending on circumstances. While, thankfully, this world's rules were no different from the one where I previously lived, it was still expansive and utterly complex. Even Harry had long given up trying to memorize the damned rules and just allowed me to take the lead, which wasn't much of a step-up.

While the Weasleys were considered part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight Families, we had the unlucky status of being the black sheep for not only being dirt-poor, but also because of our pro-muggle views. The lot of them shunned us, while the less courteous ones called us Blood Traitors. In response, the Weasleys had stopped following traditions. We no longer had a Lord, Lady, or even Heirs and Heiresses. Soon after that, we also stopped comporting to the codes of conduct that had been expected as one of the Ancient and Noble Houses.

I guess my ancestors thought it was a slap to the face of the other Sacred Families for one of them to be acting in such an unbecoming manner.

It would have been fine and all if it wasn't for the crazy fact that Harry and I decided to be Aurors, where we had to actually deal with Pureblood families and their snotty ways. Thankfully, a lot of the Sacred Twenty-Eight went with the times. Well, either that or they didn't want to challenge Harry Potter, Vanquisher of Voldemort, to a Duel because he didn't follow protocol.

As I hadn't Vanquished anyone of importance yet, I was stuck reviewing everything, even double-checking for any sub-rules I might have overlooked, and half-wondering why I even agreed to this.

Once the Hogwarts Express stopped, I felt ready. Stepping out of the train, I let myself watch as parents and children were united once more after months of separation, hugging and chatting. Where I stood, I also saw Violet and Granger move through the crowd. I wondered for a moment where they were going, but someone nudging at my arm made me look away.

"Back with us?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Sorry. I just saw Violet and Granger sneaking away."

"Don't look for trouble," Millicent advised. "Let's just enjoy the holidays."

"I see my parents," Tracey exclaimed, raising her arm and waving.

Mr. and Mrs. Davis approached, dressed in a manner that wouldn't be too outrageous by either muggle or wizard standards. They seemed nice, though I was surprised that Tracey's bubbly personality was mostly from her father. Mr. Davis wore an easy smile and shook hands easily, while Mrs. Davis was more subdued.

Zabini's guardian came in next. Her professional stance and cold demeanor felt at odds with the familial warmth that permeated through the whole platform. Zabini himself just nodded at her stiffly when she called, and gave us a hushed farewell.

It was Millicent's turn afterwards. Her mother reminded me a bit of the adult Millicent in the Auror Corps—an intimidating and striking figure. However, she was elegant in ways that the older Millicent never really strived to achieve, wearing a beautiful dress that accentuated her shape, complete with a pearl necklace and other complimentary jewelry. It had people looking twice.

Oddly enough, she was the one with the most smiles when we were introduced. Millicent's father was a somewhat cranky and crabby older gentleman with a well-groomed beard. He grunted most of the time, giving me the evil eye.

"Sorry about that," Millicent whispered.

"Understandable," I replied, just as softly. "Your dad is just jealous of my good looks."

Millicent chuckled before she left. I grinned, waving my hand before looking at Daphne, who was giving me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"Try to behave when you meet my parents," was her only reply.

"I always behave. So, see them yet?"

"No, not—oh Morgana."

I blinked, then glanced at the direction of Daphne's stare. I saw three people approaching us, two adults and one girl, and the crowd parted as they passed. It took me a moment before I realized the reason for Daphne's reaction.

Lord and Lady Greengrass graced the platform in full formal robes—grey with silver linings and the Greengrass shield displayed prominently on their breasts. They kept their expressions neutral, walking steadily towards us.

Lord Greengrass looked rather intimidating, with his salt-and-pepper hair combed and slicked in a manner that a lot of Slytherin students would kill to have. On his right side was Lady Greengrass, wearing a black hair-tie that cropped the top part of her blonde hair, though the rest of the length flowed easily behind her. Her neutral demeanor reminded me a lot of Daphne's usual expression, with the only difference being the oval spectacles, giving her some sort of academic look that reminded me of McGonagall.

Honestly, it looked like they were both going to a Wizengamot session, except for the presence of Astoria Greengrass, Draco Malfoy's future wife. The girl tried to imitate her parents, and she was doing a good job of it until she saw us. The smile that appeared on her ruined the whole cold, intimidating aura the family had.

Merlin, it almost made me laugh.

"Daphne!" Astoria shouted as she ran the rest of the way. It was oddly satisfying seeing the two sisters unite. Daphne had a massive grin as she returned her sister's hug with equal warmth. After they separated, Astoria looked at me from head to toe. "So, he's the one?"

Well, didn't that sound ominous.

"Yes," Daphne replied, schooling her expression. "Astoria, meet my ally and friend, Ronald Weasley. Ron, my little sister, Astoria."

I gave her a smile, holding back a laugh. Astoria was trying to comport herself like a proper Lady. It reminded me a lot of how Daphne would usually hold herself in public, but the younger Greengrass didn't quite get it yet. Honestly, it just made her look cute. I was having a hard time even associating her with the image of her adult self, even when she held out her hand in a rather official manner.

"Well met, Ronald Weasley," she said in a tone that reminded me a bit of my Hermione when we first met. I accepted her hand and shook it gently.

"Well met as well, Astoria Greengrass," I replied. "I hope I can consider you as a friend and ally in the future. Oh, and please, call me Ron."

She gave me a warmer smile that seemed to fit her better. "Okay."

"You are utterly adorable, you know that?" I asked. She turned red. I looked at Daphne, smirking. "You're evil, m'lady, for hiding such a cute sister from the rest of us."

"Of course I am," Daphne replied with a roll of her eyes. She turned to her parents, who had just arrived. "Father, Mother, may I introduce you to my friend and ally, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Lord Darius Greengrass," I greeted, bowing slightly. "Well met, sir. Thank you for inviting me to your abode."

He hid it well, but I knew he was taken aback. Frowning slightly, he offered his hand which I readily accepted.

"Well met as well, Mr. Weasley," he replied, giving my hand a firm shake.

"Please, call me Ron."

Lady Greengrass surprised me as she lost her cold demeanor, chuckling at Lord Greengrass. "Well that didn't work out as you expected, did it, m'lord?" She turned to me, offering her hand easily. "How are you, Ronald? Mariana Greengrass."

I took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles. "I'm doing fine, Lady Mariana. And please, call me Ron as well. Dare I compliment your beauty? I can see where Daphne and Astoria get their looks from. You look absolutely stunning."

"Oh my, what a well-mannered young man," Lady Greengrass replied teasingly. Not for my benefit, as her eyes were towards Lord Greengrass, who looked even more put-out. "You lost this round, Darius."

Lord Greengrass scoffed, but a hint of smile appeared on his face. "So it seems." He looked at me. "I'm somewhat surprised. I was under the impression the Weasleys were a bit more… lax when it came to the codes of conduct."

"I had time to review," I replied. "I didn't exactly want to give a bad impression, after all."

"Understandable," Lord Darius said with an appreciative nod.

I looked around and saw people staring at us. "Maybe we'd best be on our way?"

He looked around before nodding. "Of course. We're attracting quite a lot of attention."

"And whose fault is that, dear?" Mariana asked.

"Was there a Wizengamot meeting?" I asked.

Darius looked a little sheepish, making Mariana chuckle. "No, Ron," she replied. "My dear husband thought it best if we met you in full formal robes."

Daphne scoffed. "You won't intimidate him that easily."

"Oh, I don't know, m'lady," I replied, looking at Daphne. "Your Lord father is quite a frightening figure." I turned to Mariana and smiled. "Though the presence of the beautiful Lady Mariana mitigated the effect somewhat. Ow, hey!"

"Behave," Daphne declared, crossing her arms.

Darius laughed deeply. "I think we shall get along well, Ron. Do you have your trunk with you?"

"In my pocket," I said, tapping on my trousers.

"Shrinking trunk? Where'd you get something like that?" Mariana asked.

"Advantages of having a cursebreaker as an older brother," I lied.

"That it is," Darius replied, amused. "Shall we?"

We didn't pass through the barrier to bring us to the muggle side of King Cross Station. Instead, we went to the Floo Area, the congregation of fireplaces linked by the Floo Network. It reminded me a bit of the entry hall of the Ministry of Magic, with row after row of fireplaces waiting and ready to be used. I spotted quite a few families already taking advantage of them, with flashes of emerald green fire erupting sporadically from each pillar.

"Are you familiar with this place?" Mariana asked gently.

I nodded. "We don't use it much. Mother has a thing against frivolous expenses, and Floo Powder falls under that."

Darius frowned but nodded. "We shall go first, set up the wards to receive you." Taking out a small, spherical storing device, he flicked it towards the lit embers. The red fire turned green. Satisfied with the results, he said, "Paradise City," before he and Mariana walked towards the fire and disappeared through it.

"Paradise City?" I asked Daphne.

She turned to me. "Father thought it was fitting. What about it?"

"Nothing," I replied. "Just reminded me of an old muggle song. Paradise City, where the grass is green."

Daphne frowned. "Never heard of it."

"Huh. How odd."

After a few minutes, Darius' face appeared in the fire. "Alright, Ron, you're cleared to go through."

I grinned at Astoria. "Ladies first?"

She smiled before nodding. Taking a few steps, she walked towards the fireplace and disappeared from view. I looked at Daphne, and she raised an eyebrow before motioning towards the fire. Shrugging, I entered next, tucking my elbows before walking through. I felt myself zoom through the air, faint green lines spreading all over my vision. Knowing what was coming next, I took a step forward, ignoring the odd feeling like I was about to walk into empty air, and felt my foot hit on solid ground.

First thing I saw was Darius nodding at me. I returned it before looking everywhere else.

I never had a reason to visit Greengrass Manor when I was in the Auror Corps. For us, that meant that either the Family hadn't committed a crime, or was smart enough not to get caught. I drank in the sight of its whitewashed stone walls, gleaming marble floors, and warm decorations. It was comparable to the Malfoy's, but this Manor had a surprising variety of colors. Green was the most dominant, but there were hints of purples, maroons, gold, and silver mixed throughout.

It gave a feeling of warmth, sophistication without arrogance, and refined taste that made me like this place a whole lot more than the Malfoy estate.

"Well?"

I almost jumped, not realizing that Daphne was behind me. She was looking at me expectantly, which felt so odd. "The Manor is beautiful," I replied, which earned me a smile from her.

"It is nice to hear that, Ron," Darius said with a smile. "Well, since both of you have had a long trip, we prepared a bit of a supper."

Even before entering the dining room, I noticed the delectable scent of mixed herbs and citrus. It had me almost drooling. Following the smell, I spotted Mariana and Astoria standing behind a prepared table, which was surprisingly small and intimate. Again, I expected something akin to the Malfoy's, with a long, impractical table that would encompass the whole length of the room.

I really ought to stop comparing the two families.

"Shall we?" Darius asked as he led us to the table. On it was a veritable feast that reminded me a bit of Hogwarts. There was roast chicken, generous amounts of sliced beef, and a bowl of baby potatoes and greens. I sat opposite of Astoria and Mariana, while Daphne, no surprise, settled beside me. Darius took the lone side, facing all four of us. It gave me time to look around. Everything was bathed in warm yellow light, allowing me to see even the more minute details, like the pillars spread throughout the walls and a nice carpet underneath the table and chairs. There were a few portraits watching us closely, pointing at me and whispering.

As all of us began to fill our plates, Mariana gave me a warm smile and asked, "So, how is Hogwarts so far?"

"It's fun," Daphne replied with an odd tone. I glanced at her, wondering why it sounded like she was being careful with her words. "We learned a lot of new spells."

"Homework is tiring, though," I added. I lifted both my arms vertically. "I think one of my wrist is bigger than the other from all the writing."

Mariana covered her mouth with a table cloth. I suspected that she was trying to hide a smile.

"Well, think of it as preparation, especially if you're aiming for positions in the Ministry," Darius replied understandingly. "You wouldn't believe how much parchment and quills they have to go through. However, I'd like to think that everyone here has a higher ambition than being a mindless drone. No offense meant to your father, of course."

I smiled at him. "Sir, are you trying to scare me away from being a productive member of our society?"

"Maybe," he said, grinning back. "Though I have to argue that working in the Ministry doesn't automatically mean you are a productive member of our society. I've seen too many of my friends lose their fire after joining them. At Hogwarts, they were bright-eyed and full of wonder, dreaming of creating new enchantments and spells. Now, I see them bickering over mundane things like bottom cauldron thickness or quill lengths."

I snorted. I tried to rein it in, but that just reminded me of Percy. "And what would you suggest, sir?"

"Simple. Be a businessman like me," he replied. "I decide what I want to work on and with who. Toil on it hard enough, you can turn a simple venture into something more."

I raised an eyebrow. "Ah, but don't businessmen have parchmentwork as well?"

"Yes," Darius nodded, "but you can hire someone to do that for you. Do you have any aspirations, Ron?"

"Well, right now, my aspiration is to rise from my lowly rank in the Witches of Slytherin Society."

Daphne choked and coughed. I glanced at her, spotting the evil glare thrown my way. I smiled beatifically. Merlin, what a word to use.

Mariana didn't miss the action, and her grin was slowly becoming more pronounced. "Oh, I've never heard of such society. What does it do?"

"Well, basically we follow the will of our Supreme Leader," I said. "Right now, she's leading us all to a brighter future for the Magical World of Britain."

"And your Supreme Leader being…?"

"Why, it's fascinating that you don't know, Lady Mariana," I replied. "Why it's—ah—" I jerked a bit as I felt Daphne's fingers squeezing my side. "—secret of course!" I finished smoothly.

Darius blinked, looking alternately between Daphne and I. Mariana seemed to have caught on, as her smile was full blown.

"Well, climbing ranks is… respectable, I suppose," Darius added.

"Thank you. My aim is to replace our Unloved Second, Tracey Davis. Ow, it seems I may have said too much. My v—ows prevent me from saying more."

Darius blinked before chuckling. I felt he caught on. Astoria was looking at Daphne for a moment, mouthing 'unloved second'. I felt the pinch take an even more painful edge.

"Ron, my Lord father is asking a serious inquiry," Daphne replied in a neutral, yet edged, tone. How she could say things so calmly as she squeezed more of my skin was actually pretty amazing.

"Y-yeah, of course," I replied, subtly rubbing the sting. I thought about that for a moment. I really couldn't say I wanted to make the world a better place. It was so vague, innocent. Then, inspiration hit me. "Well, I always wanted to be an Auror. But hearing you speak against working in the Ministry, sir, I wondered if I could do the same thing but more private."

Mariana blinked. "In what way?"

"Maybe I can be hired out to protect people," I replied.

"Hmm." Darius stroked his chin. "The concept of hiring out bodyguards is not a new concept in the Magical World, especially outside England, but it will be hard. A lot of people here are already satisfied with letting Aurors do work like that, especially since they don't need to pay extra for their services."

"Maybe I can appeal the idea to the richer crowd," I said. "As one of the richer people in our society, sir, how would you feel if you had someone like an Auror exclusively at your service? Not only can they be used to bolster whatever protection the Ministry would be willing to provide, but also as a means to increase your prestige and image." In the worst Knockturn-Resident impersonation, I said, "Corr blimey, lookit that Lord. He got 'is own private protect-ah. Must be an important person. Dinnea wanna mess with 'im, eh?"

Marian covered her mouth again, though I could hear her laughing. Astoria wasn't even trying to hide hers.

Darius smiled. "Not exactly the best impression, but I do get the general idea. In my honest opinion, Ron, the idea intrigues me. It could work, but you'd have to be very good. If you want to work on that path, you may have to increase your reputation. Participating and doing well in official Duel Tournaments would be a good start."

I nodded. "That sounds good. What is the minimum age to even compete in a tournament?"

"The Junior Leagues accept entrants from ages twelve to fifteen, I believe," Mariana replied. "When is your birthday, Ron?"

I looked at her for a moment, a little apprehensive. "Um, that'll be the first of March. Why, Lady Mariana?"

Darius spoke up this time. "If you're interested, Ron, we can have you enter the next competition. You'll be in a qualifying age when it hits and we can pay your entrance fee."

I blinked. "I—wow. Lord Darius, I don't want to sound unappreciative, but you don't need to do that."

"Yes we do, Ron," Darius replied. "Especially after the great service you have done for our family. We owe you a Life Debt."

It took me a moment before I realized what he meant. "Sir, Daphne is my friend. I didn't protect her so that she would owe me one. Her friendship is enough."

For some reason, both Greengrass adults looked extremely satisfied with my reply. They looked at each other knowingly before Mariana looked at Daphne with some sort of approval, while Darius nodded towards me.

"It is surprisingly refreshing to hear such sentiments," he said. "If it were anyone else from a more prominent family, I would have expected some sort of alliance contract." He sighed. "To be honest, Ron, we had hoped your father would be available to join us."

"Why is that, sir?"

"As your legal guardian, only he has the power to sign off contracts that involve you."

Alarm bells were ringing in my head. "I'm sorry, sir, but what do you mean by contracts involving myself?"

"We've been receiving letters from Daphne for quite a while," Darius replied, "describing everything you have done as well as the troubles you have been facing in Hogwarts. All of your _accidents_."

I glared at Daphne, who didn't even bother to look back. I didn't want this. It was one thing to use the Greengrass name as a means of deterrent, but to actively involve her family with my problems?

"Sir—!"

Darius cut me off by raising his hand. "I believe I know what you're about to say, Ron. All the same, please remember that your friendship with my Heiress puts her in a rather precarious position. In fact, she was almost caught up in the last incident. I can't idly stand by. I was more than tempted to order Daphne not to associate with you." He looked at his eldest daughter and Mariana with a nod. "However, her letters convinced me otherwise."

I looked at Daphne before going back to Darius. "While I'm glad I can continue being her friend with your consent, sir, I'm a little curious at what she said that changed your mind."

"The one we both agreed upon is the nature of your character," Mariana replied this time. "She talked about your standing this year, as well your willingness to help. Miss Bulstrode apparently showed remarkable improvement once you took her under your wing. Then there's also the defensive training you've taken your time to teach. I've read nothing but high praises."

Harry was a better teacher, I wanted to say. However, I just kept quiet.

"There's a reason why we want to sponsor your entry in the next tournament," she continued. "Daphne pointed out how you just don't demonstrate how to cast spells, but also the ways to use them. You seem to have a gift in dueling tactics. We'd like to see that kind of talent grow."

"Which brings us to the contract we drafted," Darius continued. "We believe that someone like you would be beneficial for our Heiress. Of course, having a more official connection between yourself and my family would be helpful to whatever troubles you may face in the future."

"What kind of contract are you speaking off?" I finally asked. "Is it the usual arrangement?"

"Unfortunately, since the Weasleys do not have an official Lord or Lady named, we couldn't offer the usual alliance agreement. However, it does not prevent us from drafting a Friendship Contract between you and my Heiress."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "There's a contract for something simple as friendship?"

"There's a contract for everything," Darius replied with a grin.

"Sounds headache-inducing," I muttered.

He laughed. "Yes, yes it is. If you're curious as to what entails, it's very general. It just states that you and Daphne promise to look after each other, help each other, and try not to betray one another."

I suspected there was more than that. I never heard of Friendship Contracts, not even all the research I'd done both in this life and my previous one. Hopefully, Dad would have more experience in this kind of thing.

"Sir, I can't say if my father will sign it," I said. "However, I will still be Daphne's friend."

"It relieves me to hear that," Darius replied. "So, how's dinner so far?"

Merlin, I was glad to tackle a more mundane topic and started praising their food. It really was delicious.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I felt like an Auror again as we stalked our prey through the dense, snow-covered woods, using the thick tree trunks as cover. I looked at my partner, younger and far cuter than Harry, and placed my index finger on my lips. She gave me an excited nod.

Closing my eyes, I tried to listen. The birds had realized that they weren't alone and flown away, as if they were aware of the impending battle. Any other small animals had also been thoroughly scared off and, unless we'd been lied to, this place had no wolves or other dangerous predators.

We were alone with our target.

I heard a twig snap.

Unsheathing my wand, I began a slightly complicated movement consisting of a few slashes and twirls, putting a spell on my chosen weapon. The white orb glowed in slight green, indicating that it worked. Listening once more, I heard another twig snap, confirming our target's location. Leaning to my right for visual confirmation, I saw the hooded figure, armed with the same weapons, looking around.

Making sure she was completely turned around, I shot my weapon towards our target. It went wide, which was what I was aiming for. Both my partner and I watched as our projectile sailed through the air before turning unnaturally towards the left, smacking our target right into her face. She fell down in surprise.

Recovering quickly, she stood up and shouted, "Weasley! You're going to pay for that!" With that, she began to throw her own projectiles to where she perceived our location to be.

"Okay," I whispered to my partner. "Let's sneak up behind her and finish this."

"Okay," she whispered back in glee.

As quietly as we could manage, we moved from tree to tree until we got closer to our target. Taking a breath, I dashed away from my cover, shouting, "Gotcha!" as I pelted our target with more of my projectiles.

Who wasn't there.

My eyes widened, far too late to discern that I was alone in attacking. Realizing what was about to happen next, I tried to run, only to be hit by white orbs from behind.

"Traitor!" I shouted towards my partner, who now sported an evil grin. Before I could retaliate, I felt something heavy and cold fall on top of me, pinning me to the soft ground.

Blinking out the snow, I saw the target and my traitorous partner looking down on me, sporting similar smiles.

"Did you really think my sister would betray me?" the older one asked. To my horror, there was a huge white orb floating just beside her.

"Uh…" I began weakly. "Daphne, m'lady, you know I meant no harm, right? Please show mercy on your lowly minion."

"And why should I?" she asked imperiously.

"Because… you love me?"

* * *

"Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say," I said as I wrapped the blanket tighter around me, snuggling closer to the fire. Mariana chuckled as she began to cast drying charms on my floating shirt and jeans.

"You all had fun at least," she replied.

"Loads. Your grounds are amazing, Lady Mariana. Not only is your manor beautiful, but everything surrounding it is amazing. You couldn't ask for a better home."

"While I'm grateful for your praise, Ron," she began, "you don't need to exaggerate. I'm quite sure your home is wonderful as well."

"It has its charms," I agreed. "We don't have such dense woodlands to play in, though. Mostly just open plains. Also, unlike here, we can't do magic."

Mariana blinked. "You can't?"

"Mother always warned my older brothers not to use magic until they were of age," I said, shrugging. "Something about a Trace."

She bit her lip, probably deciding whether or not to tell me how much of a farce the Trace really was. Yes, it existed, but mostly as a check on underaged wizards and witches so they wouldn't break the Statute of Secrecy. As such, the Office of Improper Use of Magic always ignored magic being done on magical areas or households. It was far better and more cost-effective to monitor magicals living in the muggle areas.

Tickled me a bit when my Hermione found out. She ranted of the unfairness of it all, how muggleborns or even half-bloods that didn't live in magical areas couldn't even practise magic because of the Trace. She ended up extracting a promise from me not to give the same tripe to our children.

She didn't need to bother, though. I knew why my mum—and by extension, my current mother—didn't want to disclose the loopholes. She had seven children to contend with, which included Fred and George. It was as understandable as telling your kids that it was wrong to poke a dragon in the snout.

In the end, Mariana went for the diplomatic option. "Well, I'm sure you still had fun playing there, even without magic."

"Not much playing to be honest. I mostly use that place to do my running. Well, unless your definition of playing is also degnoming your garden, I guess that works as well."

Mariana raised an eyebrow. "Your garden gets infested by garden gnomes?"

"Since we don't have a gate around our garden, or a ward against them, yeah," I replied.

"Isn't your older brother a cursebreaker?" she asked. "Can't he make such a ward?"

"Yup, but Mother never really asked him to do one. I think it's because she likes to instill the benefits of hard work. I'm not complaining, as it's also good for training."

Mariana looked at me with a soft smile and understanding expression. Taking a few steps towards me, she gently ran her hands through my wet hair. Who was I to deny a beautiful woman's affections?

"With that attitude, Ron, you will go far."

Before both of us could say anymore, the door opened revealing a tense-looking Darius holding a few envelopes. When he saw us, he blinked before smiling. "Should I be worried?"

"Well, he is a strapping young lad," Mariana returned with her own smile. I felt my ears turn red. A statement like that would have gone over the head of an eleven year old.

Darius chuckled as he approached. I noted the seal on one of the envelopes, my eyes widening as I recognized one of the shields adorning it. "I just saw the girls giggling in the drawing room." He looked at me. "I'm guessing the snowball fight went in their favor."

"I was betrayed," I replied with mock-sorrow in my voice. "Astoria and I had the perfect ambush. We would have won, but in the end, she betrayed me." I turned to Mariana. "Your daughters are as beautiful as angels, Lady Mariana, but inside… inside, they are Slytherins!"

Darius snorted, while Mariana smiled as she gently ruffled my hair again. "Now, now, Ron. You're a Slytherin too. You should have expected it."

I gave her my best puppy-dog eyes. "Would you join me to take revenge?"

"And what makes you so sure I would go against my daughters?" she asked, shaking her head in amusement.

"I can offer you something in return?"

"Hmm," Mariana muttered, as if to think it over. "Your offer should be substantial, Ron. What are you willing to pay?"

"I'll be your servant for a week," I replied. "I shall do anything you ask."

"Anything?" Mariana asked, her smile widening.

"Yup," I nodded. "Anything."

Mariana looked at her husband. "Well, m'lord. He has offered to do anything for me in a week. Sounds rather tempting."

Darius laughed. "Ron, a word of advice." I turned to him. "Do not offer something that open in a negotiation. You will usually regret it. Now, would you please excuse us? I have something to discuss with my wife in private."

"Oh, sure," I said, standing up. Realizing I was still almost naked, I looked at Mariana. "Um… are my clothes dry?"

Mariana nodded and returned everything to me. After putting on my pants and shirt, I made my way towards the exit, hiding the fact that my wand was at hand and moving with a purpose. Part of me wondered if it was a smart move to do this. I had been treated very nicely by the Greengrass family, and it seemed rather poor of me to spy on them in return. However, considering that one of their letters bore the Malfoy shield, curiosity got the better of me.

I pulled a Granger as I opened the door, placing myself under a Notice-Me-Not charm, and then, for extra insurance, I added a layer of Disillusionment. I didn't bother exiting the room, I just simply closed the door, completing the illusion that I'd taken my departure. Slowly, I hugged the surface of the door and began to move sideways towards the wall.

It wouldn't do if someone inexplicably entered and I was in the way.

"Did you feel that?" Darius asked, looking at my general area. His eyes didn't even land on me.

"Hmm?"

"I could have sworn a spell was casted," he added before shrugging.

Mariana also looked towards my direction, but like her husband, her eyes never really made contact with where I stood. "I don't feel anything."

"Well, it isn't important," he replied with some sort of finality. He looked at her for a moment, amused expression obvious in his face. "Must you tease young Ronald?"

"Oh, please, Darius. Are you actually jealous of the lad?"

"A little," he admitted with a shrug. "The way he acts and talks, if you close your eyes, you feel like you're talking to someone far older."

"Yes, he does have that aura of an old soul," Mariana replied. "I hope you didn't ask him to leave so you could woo me back."

"Nothing so basic," he said. He handed her the envelope with the Malfoy shield. "Lord and Lady Malfoy has once again invited us to their annual Yule Ball taking place in their Manor."

She frowned as she took the envelope. "I thought we decided to skip this year. We can't leave our guest alone unattended."

"I thought of bringing him along."

Mariana's eyes widened. "Are you mad? Bringing a young Weasley into the Malfoy home? We're lucky that Ron here doesn't seem to hold the same animosity that his family usually has towards the rest of the Twenty-Eight. We can't expect him to hold the same neutrality when facing the Malfoys. Daphne's even told us how the young Malfoy Heir has been trying to turn the whole Slytherin House against him!"

"And he has been holding up rather well," Darius countered. "In fact, from what I gathered, Ron's standing in the House is high, favored more than the young Malfoy. The fact that he has done this without any obvious attempts of sabotage, well, it leads me to believe that the lad is a true Slytherin."

I raised an eyebrow at that. Oh what would Harry think of that statement? Still, it was a bit of surprise to hear that my current House actually liked me. I would have thought I was in the middle, the unassuming upstart that had decent grades.

Mariana rolled her eyes. "True Slytherin. Now that's something I haven't heard in awhile. Isn't it a little too early to give the young lad such high praise?"

"True, he is a little rough around the edges, but I believe he can be one of those that will not fit the mold our House has fallen into."

Mariana shook her head. "It's just his first year, Darius. The Malfoys will start moving against him if his standing continues."

"That's why I think that bringing him would help," he replied. "We need to openly declare him a Friend of the Family. At the very least, it will help build his reputation. Hopefully, we can introduce him to the other Sacred Families as well."

"That's what Hogwarts is for," Mariana said.

"No, he's too busy with everything going on," Darius replied. "Even if he frees his schedule, as long as Malfoy still has influence, he can't openly approach the older Slytherin students. And with the reputation the House currently has because of that upstart Dark Lord, he's going to need another angle of approach." He sighed. "Besides, with the whole situation with Potter, he may be a little leery of spreading out again."

"What can we do about that?"

"Right now, the Ministry is trying to curry favors from Potter and Lady Black. She had been wrongfully imprisoned, after all."

Mariana nodded. "So, not only does Potter have the Lady of one of the most powerful Families on her side, but the Ministry as well."

"Unless we can find something irrefutable, we can't act against them directly."

Mariana sighed, looking at the fireplace. "Then building his reputation will have to do for now. I hope he can understand and act in a way that won't be detrimental to what we're planning."

"That's why I'm glad he seems as mature as he is," Darius replied.

"He'll be shocked when he hears about this."

Darius smiled, and in a louder voice, he said, "Considering that he's listening to us, I'm sure he won't be too surprised."

I froze. Had I casted the spells wrong? Looking at the two adults, I realized it wasn't the case. Their eyes were at the door.

"I don't hear panicked footsteps," Mariana said with a smile.

"Maybe he's too good to just react like that," Darius countered. "Maybe he's still at the door, slowly moving away."

"As you say, m'lord," she teased.

When Darius made his exit, I held the door open long enough to make my own. He looked a bit disappointed when he didn't spot me anywhere and made his way to the drawing room. Deciding that the dining area was a good place to wait, I went there and removed the two spells before sitting on one of the chairs.

I pondered as an idea formed in my head, something dangerous and stupid. While I didn't yet have any means to destroy the Horcruxes, stealing it from under the Malfoy's noses was an idea that appealed to me greatly. It would also decisively prevent the Ginny of this world from experiencing the horrors that my Ginny received during my second year.

Of course, if it all went wrong, not only would I potentially tarnish House Greengrass' reputation and most likely lose their support, but I'd probably suffer Malfoy's wrath. Then again, as a muggle saying goes, fortune favors the bold.

It took a few minutes until Darius finally 'found' me, which gave me enough time to formulate a response.

"I'm sorry, sir," I said before he could open his mouth.

He blinked before a rueful smile appeared on his face. "So you were listening in."

"Yes," I replied truthfully. I felt honesty was the right move, but I readied to unsheathe my wand just in case.

He proved me right by laughing. "I had hoped you would, actually. There's a reason why we didn't put any privacy charms, though for future reference, Ron, try not to make it a habit."

"I'll be more discreet," I said.

Nodding, he took a seat opposite of me and steepled his fingers. "Now, let's discuss what you've heard. Your thoughts?"

"I'm still a little confused as to why your family is helping me," I began. "Again, it's not that I'm not appreciative, but I'm not quite used to charity."

"I think that's the problem right there," he replied. "You consider our actions charity."

"Is it not?"

"I do not believe in charity," he replied. "I believe in return of investment."

"And you currently think I am one, of sorts."

He smiled. "Yes." Then, he sighed. "You probably won't consider me a good person for saying this, but I'd rather be honest with you. As I said before, I'm a businessman. Right now, I don't see you as a friend but as someone that will potentially aid my heiress as she grows into the wonderful woman I hope she becomes. Does that sentiment bother you?"

"Why should it?" I asked.

"I am under the assumption that you have been raised in a family that espouses ideals far more noble than mine. It's not that I have a strong dislike for people like that, as my Lady would attest, but I usually find myself at odds with them."

I looked at him for a moment before shrugging. "You haven't done anything wrong by me yet, sir. There's really no reason for me to have problems with you."

He nodded. "The Malfoys may be a different story. For this to work, you'll have to be at your best behavior." He frowned. "How do you feel about Heir Malfoy?"

"I feel he is somewhat incompetent," I replied with a grin. "As you already know, he's been trying to discredit me, but either because of poor planning or horrible luck, everything he tried has backfired on him rather spectacularly."

Darius chuckled. "So it seems. How about Lord Malfoy?"

I couldn't hide my grimace. Draco might be a right putz, but Lucius Malfoy was someone I believed to be less than redeemable. While I already had strong dislike of him because he looked down on my hardworking father, the fact that he tried to use Ginny during my second year as a means of political pressure without even thinking of the consequences was something I could never really forgive him for, never mind the other atrocities he had done when Voldemort returned.

"Can you hold your temper around him?" Darius asked.

"If you are asking me if I can behave around him, yes," I answered honestly. Sure, it might take a bit more effort on occlumency, but with what I had planned, acting civilly in front of an evil son of a bitch was small potatoes.

"How about Lady Malfoy?"

I grinned. "She isn't as beautiful as Lady Mariana."

Darius laughed. "That is a given. Seriously, though, Ron."

"I have no particularly strong feelings about her," I assured. "Don't worry, sir. I will behave."

He looked at me for a moment, assessing, before nodding. "I believe you," he said. He slapped the table gently. "Well, I suppose I must tender my reply." He looked at me again. "Do you have any formal robes, Ron?"

I shook my head.

"We should rectify that," he said. "Maybe a visit to Diagon Alley is needed. And before you protest, Ron, this isn't charity."

I sighed, nodding. "As you say, sir."

"And lastly, do you know how to dance?" he asked.

Memories of my disastrous first Yule Ball in Hogwarts came to mind. I shuddered. "Decently enough," I said.

"I'm pretty sure my lovely wife will be most helpful in this aspect. Though I must warn you, Ron, to keep your hands to yourself."

I blinked. "What?"

He gave me grin. "Nothing. Forget I mentioned it."

"Okay," I replied. Then, before he could turn, I asked, "Sir, do you have a potion lab here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Do you need to use it for homework?"

"That, and I want to brew something advanced as well," I replied.

"Ah, yes. Daphne did mention you were a little ahead on that." He nodded. "Feel free Ron, though safety rules still apply. If you didn't have your dream of creating your own company, I probably would have invited you to work for us, eh?"

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad alternative, sir," I replied.

"It's good you think things well ahead. Well, I'll see when we can visit Diagon in the next few days."

As he left, I pondered about my plan. I had been rather lax on my movements, though understandably considering I was at school and my magical core was still developing. However, I was also given an opportunity, and it would be rather stupid to waste it.

I began to try and recall any spell I could use, wishing I had the Room of Requirement to access as well. I needed to be completely prepared if I was to steal Tom Marvolo Riddle's cursed diary.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Ron, stand still," Daphne said as she began to straighten my collar.

I looked at her for a moment, distracted from my previous thoughts. I was still surprised by how 'touchy-feely' Daphne was turning out to be. It struck me as an odd sort of strange. I mean, I knew that she acted differently outside of school. The huge smile she had when she saw her sister back in King's Cross was already a big clue, but I didn't think she'd act somewhat like that towards me. I guess being with her family had quite an effect on the girl.

So, I straightened, shut up, and obeyed, using this time to dive in once more on my plans for tonight.

It had taken me a few days of internal debating whether to go through with the thievery, actually. Yes, the idea had felt right, justified even, when I first thought of it. Getting an artifact before it could cause harm? Noble. Steal said artifact under Malfoy's nose? Bloody priceless.

That was, of course, if I didn't get caught. The consequences if it all went to hell made me think it over once more. I mean, it would be simple enough to just steal it from Ginny instead of risking almost everything by taking it from Malfoy Manor, right?

Life, apparently, didn't want things simple. As Mariana had been teaching dance lessons and other Pureblood nonsense, Darius was busily making plans for my upcoming summer. He had already gotten me registered for the Dueling League and sent letters to Dad about having me go to the manor at least two weeks before the competition, as well as having me stay for the rest of the vacation after that.

Sometimes, I wondered about the two. A more suspicious part of me felt they were the sneakiest non-criminal adults I have ever met in my two lifetimes. One distracted me, while the other went around my back to plan my holidays. Why? I hadn't the foggiest. It was as if there was some underlying plan when it came to my relationship with them.

In the end, I didn't mind. If Violet and Granger were reincarnates, as well as my assassins, I really needed all the help I could get. I had knowledge, I had skills, but it wasn't going to be enough. With the Greengrass family, political power was something I could now readily access and use in my defense.

Bloody hell, I had turned into a Slytherin.

Still, all good right? Well, when I checked the schedule, I realized the week that I would be in the tournament in France was the same week my family would be at Diagon Alley. That trip was an annual constant, never deviating because Dad didn't have a big window of opportunity to get time off.

Normally, it wouldn't matter if I missed that time window. I could always get it at Hogwarts, right? Well, I was in Slytherin. I couldn't just meet Ginny at the common room and, I don't know, ask for the Diary politely. I also had to contend with how Ginny might start treating me differently than what I remembered. She was always Mother's dearest. If her letter was any indication, I should probably be ready for a colder Ginny this time around.

As I watched Mariana chuckling silently beside a very amused looking Darius, witnessing the fussing Daphne, I was tempted to blame them for everything. After a moment, I realized how monumentally silly that sounded. Life seemed to love to complicate everything. Once more, I wanted to find a way to punch it in the face.

In the end, thievery was back on the menu, and it needed all the preparations I could make. As I went over my plans for tonight, I knew I was as ready as I could ever be.

So were the rest of the Greengrasses, apparently. Mariana wore a creamy white dress that had reflective stones vertically strewn on her sides. It hugged her body well before the bottom half stretched away, the fabric floating just above the floor. Over her shoulders was a semi-transparent shawl. Darius looked particularly sharp in his dress robe with white undershirt, silver vest, and black coat, pants, and tie. Astoria's cute green and silver dress somehow made her look young and dignified.

After finally tugging on my bowtie, Daphne scanned me from head to toe, probably trying to find something else to adjust. I gave her a similar treatment, though honestly, it was a wasted effort. Daphne looked perfect in her dress, which looked a bit like Astoria's but with a far darker shade of green. She also wore a small, thin, silver necklace as an accessory.

"Is everything to your liking, m'lady?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

She crossed her arms. "It'll do for now. And don't get cheeky with me, Ron. We have to make a really good impression. You know how important this is."

I nodded. "I do, but I doubt some odd crease here or there would make a difference."

"It does. Remember, you're about to meet the richest and most influential families in Magical Britain. You have to look perfect."

I sighed inwardly, but conceded with a nod. Maybe she had a point, considering I wasn't really much into the whole formal scene. Any time I had to meet with an important family, I only needed an Auror Badge and Harry beside me to smooth things over.

Now instead of a badge, I was armed with the best dress robes I had ever worn in, literally, two lifetimes. While they were in the same vein as Darius', mine had a darker shade of silver for the vest and smoke-grey for the robes and pants.

"Okay," I said as I subtly felt for the shrunken trunk in my inner robe pocket. "Though I doubt it'll stay perfect after a Floo travel."

Daphne opened her mouth, then closed it immediately, cheeks turning a little red. Looking away, she sniffed. "Well, we can always fix it when we get there."

Mariana chuckled as she approached, putting a gentle hand on Daphne's shoulders. Looking at me, she said, "Do forgive my daughter, Ron. She's just a little nervous. After all, she will be the one at your side to help you for the night."

"I understand," I replied with a small smile. "I'm nervous too, after all." Though for different reasons entirely.

Mariana nodded. "It's time, Ron. Make it official."

I nodded at her before looking at Daphne. Her eyes widened before a hint of a smile showed in her face. She straightened up, almost patiently, as she waited for me to move.

I bowed. "Lady Daphne, would you honor me by being my escort for tonight's Yule Ball?"

Daphne smiled in satisfaction. "My mother taught you well," she said as she extended her hand. I took it and kissed her knuckles.

"Lady Mariana is a very able teacher," I replied.

"Ooh, I wish I had a camera," Mariana exclaimed.

"Mother," Daphne groaned.

"I hope this is the extent of what I have to do," I said with a smile. "It's the only thing that I can actually remember. I mean, what comes after that? I can pick my nose, right? Oh, and the Malfoys are pretty rich, so they should have a lot of awesome food. I can stuff my face, right?"

Daphne glared at me before sighing. "Let's just go before I start to really regret this."

The Floo travel landed us in the Malfoy Receiving Hall, a place I was pretty familiar with. I had first seen it during the Horcrux Hunt, when Harry, Hermione, and I were captured, and also when I visited this place in my capacity as an Auror.

Of course, waiting for us was the whole Malfoy family. Lucius Malfoy was dressed opulently in a flowing black coat and white shirt, complete with his walking stick beside him. Narcissa Malfoy stood next to him, her dress complementing Lucius' style with dark grey lengths and frilly accessories. Draco was almost a carbon copy of his dear old dad, except for the green accents.

They didn't even blink at my presence, no doubt due to Darius giving them a heads up. However, as friendly as their gazes towards the Greengrasses were, they couldn't completely hide the disdain when they glanced at me.

Lucius' cane shook slightly, while Narcissa had that familiar look. Harry always described it as having dung under her nose, though I liked mine better—the 'Constipated Narcissa Special'. Draco, though, was the real treat. He looked like he was having some sort seizure, as if his face didn't know if he was supposed to remain neutral, or snarl at me.

"Lord Greengrass," Lucius greeted with some sort of familiarity. "I'm glad you found the time to grace us with your presence."

"Well, with such a warm invitation, who was I to resist, Lord Malfoy," Darius replied smoothly. "I would like to formally introduce Ronald Bilius Weasley, the new Friend of Family Greengrass."

"Of course," Lucius stated as he looked down at me, his eyes growing cold. The expression took me back to the days where he was throwing curses my way. I schooled my expression and responded by giving him a formal bow of greeting.

"Well met, Lord Malfoy," I said.

"Well met as well, young Weasley," he replied. He didn't offer his hand, but honestly, I expected that. "I have heard so much of you from my son Draco. Imagine my surprise to find one from a family traditionally sorted to Gryffindor thriving well in Slytherin."

"I have been fortunate enough to meet and gain allies that helped me get to where I am today," I replied.

"Yes, quite fortunate," Lucius drawled. "While it is good to see someone from such an unambitious family placed in the Noble House of Slytherin, would you indulge my curiosity?"

"Of course, Lord Malfoy."

"What aspirations do you have that convinced the Sorting Hat to place you there? I hope it isn't something too mediocre."

I smiled, though in my head, I wanted to punch his perfect little teeth in. The only thing that stayed my hand was recalling the memory of Lucius' disheveled face, gaunt from experiencing Azkaban, never quite recovering even after the war was over. Unambitious? Mediocre? Says the man who served, hands and knees, to an insane psychopath whose _bloodline_ was arguably less noble than my own.

However, I couldn't attack the man physically, so I settled with words.

"My dream is to build a company that will allow people to hire skilled fighters for extra protection," I replied. "I believe Lord Greengrass explained to me that the concept is not new outside England, but I hope to establish something similar here. Maybe the first."

"Oh, and why would anyone need additional guards when the Ministry has been quite generous is assigning Aurors to defend us?" Lucius asked arrogantly.

I grinned evilly in my head. "Why, Lord Malfoy, I thought you of all people would understand, considering what had happened to you."

I felt a heavy hand grasp my shoulder, probably Darius', while Narcissa clamped down on Draco's as his face changed almost to a snarl. Lucius, though, narrowed his eyes.

"And what do you mean by that, young Weasley?"

"Well, I thought to myself, if respectable people, such as yourself, had more protection and more wands at your side, it would have prevented them from falling victim to the Imperius Curse." I smiled innocently. "Even if people don't speak it publicly, I know your reputation was tarnished rather unfairly considering that you were obviously forced to do horrible things for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I can imagine other respectable figures that have fallen into the same trap would feel that spending a bit of money would be worth it for the assurance that they won't fall victim to such a vile act again."

Lucius looked at me, and I wondered for a moment if I overdid it. When he just frowned, I felt a little disappointed. Turning back to Darius, he said, "Well, there's no denying he has ambition. Please, don't let me delay your introduction. I shall have my house elf promptly bring you to the ballroom."

Darius smiled. "Come now, Lucius. I know this manor like the back of my hand. There's no real need for an escort, is there?"

Lucius just smiled thinly. "Of course, silly me. For tonight, my home is yours, Darius. Please enjoy your stay."

"Oh, I'm sure we will," he replied with a nod. Once the pleasantries were done, he began to guide us towards the door to the left. Opening it revealed a long carpeted hallway filled with tapestries and vase stands. Halfway in, I looked around for any moving portraits, and seeing none, I took a deep breath.

"Well, that went well," I whispered. "Ow!"

"What were you thinking?" Daphne demanded just as softly.

"I thought I could sell my idea to one of the richer and more influential families in England?" I asked.

"That's not what you did!"

Darius surprised us by chuckling. Turning to him, we saw both adults stopping in front of us, an amused expression obvious on his face. "That was brilliant, Ron. Risky, but utterly brilliant." He turned to Mariana. "Did you see their faces?"

Mariana shook her head. "Darius, please." Turning to me, she gently squeezed my shoulder. "Ron, try not to antagonize the master of this house. No matter how subtle you think it is, it's not wise to insult your host."

"He insulted them?" came Astoria's voice. I glanced at her, and she was looking at me curiously.

"Astoria, forget about it," Daphne ordered.

I turned back to Mariana and gave her a rueful grin. "As you wish, Lady Mariana. I shall try and not subtly insult them next time."

Mariana shook her head again. She looked at Darius and said, "I blame you for this."

"As my lady says," he replied with a cheeky grin. He turned to me with a more serious expression. "Though she is right, Ron. Let's not invite any more trouble."

I nodded. "Sorry, sir. I'll be more mindful next time."

"That's all I ask."

After a few more steps, we could see the end of the hallway leading towards a somewhat grand door. Darius turned to us. "Now, do you three remember what to do next?"

Astoria, Daphne, and I nodded.

As we exited the hallway to the antechamber, we were met by a decently dressed man with a scroll of parchment in hand. Seeing Darius, he smiled widely.

"Well, Lord Greengrass," he said. I was a little surprised at his voice. It was a clear, loud baritone that sounded very official and powerful. However, it was oddly relaxing as well. "Good evening."

"Donahue," Darius greeted. "How did Lucius get his grubby hands on you?"

"You know the state of the world, m'lord," Donahue replied with a shrug. "Every wizard has to find work to survive."

"Yet you always refuse to work for me," Darius countered with his own grin.

"You should throw more parties then," he said, shaking his head amusedly.

"There's more to you than your gifted voice, my friend. I'm sure we can accommodate you in our workshops."

"My hands aren't too steady for potioneering. Besides, what would you even have me work on? Motivating speeches for your slave workers?"

"Well-paid slave workers," Darius corrected. "You can be one too."

Donahue laughed. "Aye, but not my passion, m'lord. So, how shall I announce all of you?"

"The usual for my lady wife and I." He motioned towards the three of us. "Though this is rather last-minute, I'd also like you to introduce my two lovely daughters with their escort, Ronald Bilius Weasley. He is a Friend of the Family."

Donahue raised an eyebrow.

"Getting them young, aren't you, m'lord?"

Darius laughed. "He is a gifted boy. Why, just a few days ago, he was able to brew a very acceptable Aging Potion."

I looked down as I felt my face flush with embarrassment and guilt. _Gifted_. Yeah, it was easy to be gifted since I was, technically, a Hogwarts graduate.

Donahue smiled. "Ah, so that's why. A potential well-paid slave for you, Lord Greengrass?"

"Time will tell."

"That it does." He looked at his parchment. "Ronald Bilius Weasley. That sounds famil—ah, there he is. Bottom of the list. Hmph. Must have done something to piss off Lord Malfoy. He's to be announced last, after all the other guests have arrived."

"Well, that won't do, now will it?" Darius replied as he took out five golden coins. "I'm sure Lord Malfoy was mistaken. If he questions you about it, do tell him that I firmly insisted."

"Oh, hide your galleons, Lord Greengrass. For you, I'd do it for free."

"Ah, but that won't do," Darius protested gently. "Such charity would weigh heavily upon me, and I'm here to enjoy the night. Besides, you know how the world is, Donahue."

He gave the Lord a rueful grin. "Aye, I do." Accepting the coins, he made his way towards the door that most likely led to the ballroom. He looked back at us and winked. "Give me a moment, and I'll have you introduced like royalty."

When the door was closed, Mariana looked at Darius with a strange smile. "You always have the strangest friends."

Even behind closed doors, I could hear Donahue's loud voice as he started his introduction. "To all my Lords and Ladies of Houses Ancient and Noble—"

"Who is he?" Daphne asked.

"Donahue Taylor," Darius replied. "He was a few years my senior back in Hogwarts. Not a bad chap, if I say so myself, and has a unique voice that calls attention in any room."

"—proudly introduce a Family with a line going back—"

"He sounds so familiar," Astoria commented.

"You would recognize his voice, dear," Mariana said with a nod. "You've heard him once or twice on the Wireless."

"Oh!" Astoria exclaimed.

"He's a big name in sporting events," Darius added. "Mostly in Dueling Circuits."

"—please welcome: Lord Darius and Lady Mariana from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass!"

"That's our cue," Darius said. He looked at me, giving me a nod. I returned it, watching him and Mariana step forward as the door opened.

I blinked as the bright lights hit me. From where I stood, I could see a very large room with an expansive dome ceiling with multiple chandeliers. A modest applause made itself known for a few seconds before the door closed.

"Okay, let's get ready," Daphne muttered. Once again, she looked at me up and down and began to make minute adjustments to my robes. Satisfied, she turned to herself. "Do I need adjusting myself?"

"Nah, Daphne," I replied. "You look perfect." I turned to Astoria as well. "Both of you do."

Astoria beamed while Daphne looked away, cheeks turning slightly pink. She mumbled something inaudible before hooking her right arm to my left. Looking at her sister for a few seconds, Astoria nodded, making me wonder if they could read each other's minds. She stood at Daphne's left, leaving the eldest Greengrass sibling in the center.

I took a deep breath and schooled my expression, trying to review the lessons Mariana had given to me the past few days, hoping I would get everything right.

"—duce Heiress Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, and their escort, a Friend of the Family, Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

The door opened once more, and Merlin I prayed that we wouldn't trip each other. So far, luck was on our side as the three of us emerged from the doorway almost in sync. I gave my best smile as I found myself facing off with the rest of the guests, all dressed, standing stiff and polite.

While I was somewhat familiar with the Malfoy ballroom, seeing it all lit up and ready for festivities was a new experience for me. It looked grand, lavish, and luxurious. Standing on top of a staircase, I noted that the handrails were painted gold, as well as the frames that made up the wall. There were multiple round white tables scattered around the floor, each with vases filled with flowers of multiple color.

We walked slowly, silently thanks to the thick, red carpet, recieving also a modest applause as we reached the floor. Astoria immediately separated from us to find her parents, as per the plan. Her time to be introduced would come later. Right now, I was to be the talk when it came to affairs of the Greengrass family.

Harry would probably be laughing his arse off if he knew that I was being paraded around like a show dog.

Well, it wasn't completely bad. Daphne did the introductions, and all I needed to do was greet them back as respectfully as I could—which meant a lot of bows, handshakes, and kissing knuckles. It was a bit harder for me when it came to greeting the Crabbes, the Goyles, and the other Death Eaters that escaped justice. Smiling and greeting them in a friendly manner left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Your bias is showing," Daphne whispered as we left the Carrows.

I grinned at her ruefully. "Sorry, Daphne. I guess there are some dark families I can't stomach."

She raised an eyebrow. "Yet you don't have problems with mine, Bulstrodes, or Zabinis?"

"Well, to be fair, I only know Millie and Blaise from their respective families. Speaking of which, why aren't they here?"

"Bulstrodes have their own party. And until Fina Zabini remarries, I doubt Lady Malfoy will be eager to extend an invitation."

"You make it sound like she's insecure," I replied, amused.

"Practical," Daphne countered. "Now straighten up, Ron. You'll like this family."

I actually did. I was a little awestruck when Daphne introduced me to a familiar, square-jawed, monocled witch.

"Pleasure to meet you, Madam Bones," I greeted as I kissed her knuckles gently. "I'm surprised to see someone so distinguished here."

She gave me a tight smile. "Same to you, young Weasley. You know my niece, Susan Bones."

I looked at the somewhat chubby girl that I knew would grow up to be very pretty in the future. I smiled at her. "Hello, Susan. You look good in that dress." When I gave her the usual greeting, she turned somewhat red.

"Thank you," she replied softly, shyly.

"She has actually been apprising me of the going ons at Hogwarts," Madam Bones said, making me turn to her. "Imagine my surprise when Arthur's youngest turned out to be a Slytherin."

"I hope you aren't too offended," I joked.

"As long as you don't break the law," she replied, "you and I will get along fine. I am curious about something, though, Ronald. May I call you that?"

"Ron, if it pleases you," I said. "And how can I help you, Madam?"

"Susan has told me about a disturbing warning given by Headmaster Dumbledore during the start of your year. So far, I haven't received any words of injuries, but I'd rather be sure. Have you been in this so-called Forbidden Third Floor Corridor?"

I nodded. "Yes. And honestly, there was nothing there but a bunch of locked rooms. Even my brothers tried to explore the place, but they haven't had any luck."

Madam Bones nodded. "Well, that relieves me. Still, why would—"

"Hear ye, hear ye," Donahue declared, his loud, baritone voice quieting the whole room.

"Hear ye?" Daphne repeated, frowning. "Who would want to be introduced in such an old fashioned way?"

"—family of long such long and noble history, though not as beautiful as their women—"

I blinked. What? I heard Madam Bones chuckle beside me, and I looked at her curiously. She was smiling. "She hasn't changed at all."

"—may I present, the lovely, the bodacious, the bold, the alluring and most enchanting… Lady Bellatrix Black!"

Daphne's eyes widened. "She got invited?"

"It's no surprise," Madam Bones replied. "She is the Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, after all. Then there's the fact that Narcissa Malfoy is her elder sister."

"And her Heiress, the Potter-That-Lived! Violet Lily Potter!"

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me," I muttered. I looked at Daphne, and she stared blankly.

"Heiress?" she asked, most likely to herself.

"That piece of news is going to sell out tomorrow's Prophet," Madam Bones said, shaking her head. "Unless she's pranking us again." She turned to us. "From what I heard, Miss Potter is a friend of yours, right? "

"Just mine," I said. "I've never met Lady Black, though."

"I'm surprised she feels healthy enough to even appear back on the scene. I guess I wouldn't blame her. I'm sure Miss Potter would love to introduce you to her godmother."

I closed my eyes for a moment before looking at Daphne. She grimaced, but nodded at the same time. Turning back to Madam Bones, I smiled. "That sounds lovely."

We made our way to the two newly arrived figures, Daphne still shaking her head in disbelief.

"This can't be a coincidence," she said. "After stating that you were invited by my Lord father, she is now Lady Black's Heiress?"

"Play nice," I whispered back. "She doesn't know yet that we suspect them."

"I still don't like it."

I shrugged. As we approached, I could finally see what they were wearing. Violet wore a dark a rather dark tight-fitting… well, I wouldn't call it a dress. It looked more like a bodysuit to be honest, lined with silver embroidery. She wore some type of black shawl that connected like a vest. Her shoulders were pointed, with cloth flowing down the length of the white sleeves of her arms, designed with silver pentacles. She also had a skirt, frilly and fluffy, that only reached towards the upper part of her knee-high heeled boots. To complete the image, she also wore simple silver earrings with a blue jewel at the center.

I mentally gaped. Her outfit looked far too… mature for a girl of her age. Oddly enough, it fit well considering Violet was showing hints of curves. Was she one of those girls that physically matured early? Shaking my head inwardly, I looked at the woman beside her.

I actually gawked.

Lady Black cut a very fine figure, sharply dressed in a dark red dress with thin straps that exposed her shoulder. That wasn't exactly traditional, but it wouldn't scandalize anyone. What would, though, was the deep plunge at her chest area, exposing the curves of her rather voluptuous breasts. Her skirt reached the floor, but the slit on her legs was cut high enough to reveal her creamy white legs covered in semi-transparent stockings and thigh-high boots.

"I… wow," I muttered, shaking my head. I looked at Daphne, and she was giving me an odd look. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's just get over this."

As I approached, I eyed Bellatrix Black warily. I wasn't expecting some sort of attack, but she looked so similar to the older, more violent and psychotic version of her that had caused hundreds to suffer. I could still feel a flash of anger as I was reminded of the witch that tortured Neville's parents to insanity and killed Harry's godfather, Sirius. Part of me wondered if I was going to need to control myself from reacting rashly. Yes, I knew that this Bellatrix and the one I was familiar with were not the same person, but sometimes, reflex kicks in before conscious decision does.

Getting closer, however, I realized I would never fully mistake her for Bellatrix Lestrange. Yes, there was a hint of madness in Lady Black's eyes, the childish grin was also almost familiar, but she looked too clean.

Bellatrix Lestrange had been indeed a pretty woman, if you disregarded her utmost disdain in hygiene. Maybe it was the prolonged exposure to the Dementors, but I don't think she ever cleaned herself after being broken out of Azkaban. Her hair was always a tangled mess and caked in layers of Merlin knows what, her white skin was marred with mud and dirt that looked almost as she had been born with them, and her teeth were frighteningly yellowish brown, when they were there at all.

Bellatrix Black was completely opposite of that, though. Her hair still had a hint of curls, but they shone and bounced naturally. Her skin almost glowed in the light, smooth and pale. When she saw me, she grinned, revealing a complete set of rather healthy looking whites. She said something to Violet before motioning towards me. Both began to approach us.

Well, Violet approached, almost stiff as a board, but Lady Black strutted, probably stealing everyone's attention as she moved. Her hips swayed as her hair bounced with her breasts. I almost couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Hello… Ron," Violet greeted.

I frowned inwardly. There was something strange with her greeting. "Hey, Violet," I replied, smiling. "I'm surprised to see you here!"

"Yeah," she replied back with an oddly forced smile.

"You okay?" I asked a little worriedly.

Lady Black nudged her goddaughter. Violet sighed. "Yes, sorry about that. I guess I wasn't expecting to visit Malfoy's home for a Christmas party."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I can understand that. I also didn't think I'd be here, but Lord and Lady Greengrass were invited and they wanted to introduce me to their other acquaintances. I'm apparently a Friend of the Family now."

Violet looked at me oddly, then turned to her godmother. Lady Black leaned down to whisper to Violet, which lifted her breasts. No, I wasn't looking.

"Huh," Violet suddenly stated, thankfully distracting me from my thoughts of Bellatrix. "I guess your visit to Lord Greengrass was fruitful."

"In more ways than one," I replied. I turned to Bellatrix, trying to focus on her face. I bowed courteously. "Well met, Lady Bellatrix Black. I'm Ronald Bilius Weasley, your goddaughter's dubious Slytherin friend."

I expected her to offer her hand. Instead, she suddenly lunged at me. That's when I finally realized that I couldn't associate this Bellatrix to the one I knew. No, this Bellatrix smelled far too nice.

It might have been silly, but I couldn't help it. Forget how she looked, if there was anything that would have reminded me of Bellatrix Lestrange, it would have been her revolting smell. Every time I had faced against her, her scent was the first indicator of her presence. Fouler than even the worst unflushed toilet, as my Hermione had described it.

Instead of a sewer, I found myself basking in the essence of a complex mix of flowers, tea, fruits, and herbs. Merlin help me, I was actually trying to breathe in more of her. Her scent and the soft warmth of her exposed chest had me feeling things I probably shouldn't have until I was older. When I realized that, I felt my ears burn and my mind scatter across the world.

"Oh, you're cute!" Bellatrix exclaimed as she squeezed my head even tighter.

Violet snorted. "Why don't you clench harder? You'll suffocate him faster that way."

Finally, Lady Black stopped pressing me into her chest. She giggled. "Can't have that. He's too adorable to die that way."

Regaining enough of my senses to take two steps back from her, blinking rapidly. What the hell? What the bloody hell was that?

Violet smirked at me, as if enjoying my apprehension. "Sorry about that." She didn't sound sorry at all. "She's been like this since she was cognizant. Scared all the male healers assigned to her."

"Well, it goes to show you that they can't handle a strong woman like me," Bellatrix replied giddily. She winked at me. "Ronald here seems to be a keeper. Want to steal a hug now while he's still petrified?"

Violet scowled. "Behave or I'll just drag you back to St. Mungo's."

Bellatrix Black stuck out her tongue. "Fine, spoil my fun." When she looked back at me with a winning smile, I couldn't help but swallow. She offered her arm. "Hello, Ronald. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I—uh, right," I said, shaking my head. Taking her hand, I gave her the expected greeting. I was finally feeling a bit more normal. "Pleasure is all mine, Lady Black. And please, call me Ron. May I say, the introduction did you no justice."

Her smile turned more inviting. "Oh?" she asked.

I smiled back and nodded. "You are far lovelier."

"Such a silver tongue," Lady Black replied. "Train it well, Ron, and it will serve you well in the future. Maybe I could personally find out how well, eh?"

I blinked before I felt my face flush once again. Did she—?

Bellatrix just laughed and patted my cheek gently. "Oh, you turn the most interesting shades."

I think I replied, but honestly, I doubted monosyllables counted. I looked at Daphne to rescue me, but she looked like she had been petrified as well, staring at Bellatrix Black with utter disbelief. I turned to Violet as my last hope, only to see her with a somewhat ugly scowl on her face.

"Don't encourage him," she said, shaking her head.

Lady Black shook her head amusedly. "You really need to work on hiding your jealousy."

Violet glared at her godmother. "I am not jealous!"

"Uh-huh, sure," Lady Black replied absently. "Well, as fun as this is, I want to see if any of my old classmates are still single."

"Like it'd stop you if they were married," Violet replied with a roll of her eyes. "I remember you talking, in great detail, about you lusting after… dad."

"He was still single at the time!" Lady Black replied.

"Whatever," Violet muttered before turning back to me. She sighed. "See you later… Ron."

"Yes, much later," Lady Black added, giving me a rather saucy wink that had me feeling hot again.

I found myself staring at them numbly before I felt a painful pinch on my arm. Jolting out of my reverie, I looked at Daphne, standing stiff and giving me an annoyed look. "Back with us?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," I replied, shaking my head. "Thanks."

Daphne looked at me unnervingly. "Lady Black is interesting, isn't she?"

Why did that feel like some sort of trap?

"I would have gone for bonkers," I muttered. I looked towards the direction where the duo just left. "Was it me or was Violet acting a little odd?"

She raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "Maybe. Does it really matter?"

I frowned. "I guess not."

After a moment, she shook her head. "Come on, Ron. We still have more people to meet."

I nodded, still grumbling a bit as Daphne began to lead around. I felt for my shrunken trunk once more, making it remind me of what I had planned. I didn't need anymore distractions.

Merlin, I hoped we wouldn't run into Lady Black again.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"I am beginning to hate Lady Black," Daphne muttered as she sat down in one of the uncomfortable-looking wooden chairs that had those impractically high backrests.

I chuckled, standing beside her. "Personally, I wouldn't blame her. I blame the all the blokes that can't seem to take their eyes off her."

"Like you?" she asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, but I have you, Daphne," I replied lightly. "Besides, I think we did good. I'm sure there's plenty more time to introduce me to the other families later. Let's wait until the others get tired of ogling Lady Black."

"Hope it'll be sooner than later," she said, shaking her head worriedly. "Dinner is coming up shortly and after that is a brief rest before the dancing starts. I don't know how many more families we can meet during that time." She stared at me. "I hope you didn't forget your lessons. If you step on my toes…"

"Don't worry, Daphne," I reassured. "I won't let your dainty tots suffer from me this evening."

She harrumphed, crossing her arms as she watched as more and more people began to flock around Bellatrix Black. I, for one, was actually glad. The more distracted the people were, the easier I could sneak around. Turning to Daphne, I said, "I'm going to the loo to powder my nose."

She looked at me strangely. "You do know that only witches say that, right?"

I shrugged. "Whatever works."

Daphne shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Ron. Take one of the doors." She pointed at the nearest one to us. "There should be a house-elf nearby to guide you there. You can call them."

I bowed towards her. "Many thanks, Lady Daphne."

"And don't take too long."

I gave her a wry grin before moving towards the door. When I entered through it, I felt an invisible presence nearby.

"Hello?" I called out, knowing full well it was a house-elf. Their presence and magic felt quite distinctive.

With a soft pop, a shrunken figure dressed in dirty frock, appeared. It bowed at me for a moment, before looking up. I saw its big eyes glisten while its long ears twitched. For a moment, I wondered if it was Dobby.

"Hellos, young sir," it said in a feminine voice. "Youse be needing something?"

I gave her a gentle smile. Honestly, I wondered how the Malfoy family, as rich as they were, couldn't give their house-elves more respectable-looking uniforms. The Greengrass house-elves I had met so far wore clean and presentable garments.

"I don't suppose you know the way to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Oh, I do's! Please, follow Tilly!"

As she began to guide me through, I tried to recall any details I had on the manor. From our capture to my visits as an Auror, I used occlumency to piece the bits and pieces of knowledge to form a map in my head. My aim was the hidden floor on the drawing room. If I wanted to pull this heist off correctly, I had to find my way there fast, and remember the way back.

"Here's you goes, young sir!" Tilly announced as she motioned towards a large door painted in gold. In the center was the green and black Malfoy family crest. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, Tilly," I responded as I entered. Inside was a rather large bathroom, complete with a water basin, toilet bowl, and a shower stall. The last had me blinking, but I shook my head as I realized I was wasting time.

After locking the door, I took out my trunk and enlarged it. It only took me a second to find the tools that I needed: one vial of clear liquid, a stack of papers cut to human shape, a small knife, and writing tools.

Sneaking around was at least a two-person job. The more people on one's side, the larger the chances of getting away unscathed, to a point. I mean, there was no real reason to get ten people with you for a simple stealth-grab, unless you wanted to burn the place down first.

The obvious question was who could I recruit to help. I couldn't ask Darius or Mariana to help me in this one, especially if I had to explain why I wanted to steal a diary-turned-horcrux. They'd ask pressing questions that I couldn't fully answer and if I told the truth, Friend of the Family or not, I'd land either in the nearest loony bin or get welcomed to the Department of Mysteries in chains. Daphne and Astoria were also poor choices as they were far too young to get them involved into this mess.

I also entertained the idea of hiring the 'nicer' residents from Knockturn Alley, those that specialized with the softer crimes that didn't involve harming anyone—like theft or burglary. However, my lack of gold sunk that prospect.

The best choice was myself, so my dilemma was how could I be in two places at the same time. My options on that end were severely limited. The most obvious choice was a duplication spell, but those were wonky and absurdly draining for my current magical core. Other options like Time-Turners and potions were out as well; Time-Turners were too rare and too highly regulated, and even if the Greengrasses had the rare ingredients needed for the cloning potion, it was far too complicated for me to brew.

So, I had to go for obscure. Taking out an empty inkpot, I began to fill it with a bit of black powdered dye. That done, I took out my sharp potions knife and gently sliced across the surface of my thumb. I let my blood drop on top of the powder before healing the cut. Making my way to the water basin, I filled the inkpot with enough water to make it useable.

Taking out my quill, I thoroughly mixed the contents before taking out one of the human-shaped papers. Slowly and carefully, I began to write my name in kata—uh, in letters other than English.

If there was one thing that had profoundly astounded me when I became an Unspeakable was discovering the fact that there were so many types of magic in the world. Sure, I knew that there were other schools like the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrang Institute, but they taught a similar style of magic as Hogwarts—move the wand with precise motions, have the incantation in tongue or mind, and Bob's your uncle.

I had thought that was all there was to it. I was completely wrong.

As part of our training, we were told to learn at least one new type of magic. Harry picked up the battlestaff, having been utterly fascinated by it ever since the Durmstrang students had their demonstration back in our Fourth Year. I still had no idea what went through my head when I picked a bunch of papers. Maybe thought it would be easy.

Well, it wasn't.

 _Onmyōdō_ , if I remembered the name correctly, was a staple and very extensive type of magic used by the eastern part of the world. As I wasn't Hermione, a lot of the Arithmancy talk went over my head. All I knew was that they used physical charms and talismans in astoundingly diverse fields of magic that included divination, spiritual protection, and if studied long enough, summoning powerful entities.

I was complete and utter rubbish at it, and no matter how hard I begged or how high I bribed, I wasn't allowed to take back my choice. So I was stuck learning how to write in squiggly symbols and trying to understand a language that sounded more foreign than French. The only thing I could actually do in this field of magic was make _Substitutes_ , paper copies of myself, because it was relatively simple. All it needed was ink mixed in my blood, and my name written in _katakana_.

Ha! Finally remembered the bloody term.

As I finally finished writing my name, the paper began to glow. I took a few steps back, clearing away all my tools as the paper began to enlarge and grow definition. After a few seconds, my _Substitute_ was standing in front of me, face blank.

Merlin, I hated their expressions when they first got created. It was like looking at a corpse.

" _Can you hear me?"_ I mentally asked.

He nodded. After a moment, my copy began to liven up. His eyes shone with a bit of amusement while his lips formed a small, lazy, carefree smile.

I sighed. At least the blood-link was successfully established. The _Substitute_ was technically, magically speaking, part of me. It was the reason why they were useful. He had ready access to my memories so I didn't need to give him full, detailed instructions that would bog him down and he was capable enough to act as flexibly as I could.

Still, I gave him some ground rules. It basically just boiled down to follow Daphne's lead and not to take the piss out of her or the others. _Substitutes_ were fragile and I'd rather not have a copy of me tease Daphne or insult someone to the point that they would hurt him, disrupting the charm and turning him back to paper.

" _Do you understand?"_

" _Yeah, yeah. I'll take care of this end. You go tweak the Malfoys' noses."_

I shrunk my trunk and put it back in my inner robe pocket. I flushed the toilet before nodding towards my copy. When he nodded back, I cast Disillusionment and Notice-Me-Not charms on myself as he walked towards the exit. I held my breath when he opened the door.

"Are yous done, young sir?" I heard Tilly ask.

"Yes, thank you Tilly," my copy replied. "A little too much pumpkin juice, I'm afraid."

When the door closed, I relaxed. I never really tested a _Substitute_ on house-elves, and I was glad that she hadn't been tipped off. I removed the Disillusionment charm and looked at the mirror. While I was confident that I wouldn't be caught, I knew better. No initial plan survived once everything started.

Taking the potion I extracted earlier out of my trunk, I uncorked it and took a swig. I gripped the surface of the basin as I felt my insides writhe around themselves. My limbs began to extend and, upon looking at the mirror, my young face distorted slightly before it sharpened. Once everything was over, I was looking at my fourteen-year-old reflection.

Looking at my reflection again, I wish I felt like a fourteen year old, though. Aging Potions didn't age the drinker, as the name suggested, but superficially changed them to look older and nothing more. It was the main reason why Fred and George couldn't pass Dumbledore's Age Line back in my Fourth Year. Since the Headmaster's spell didn't register their cores as being fully matured, they were comically rejected.

Lastly, I checked on my dress robes, and they had stretched to accommodate my longer limbs. Definitely the best dress robes I ever wore, though I could see they were already at the limit, being slightly short on the cuffs and ankles.

Well, it would have to do. With a Color-Changing spell to turn my hair brown and another batch of Disillusionment, I was ready.

The Malfoy halls were almost identical to each other. If I wasn't at least somewhat familiar with the layout, I would, no doubt, have been lost. I turned left at the first cross-section, my eyes looking for any moving portraits or feeling out for any house-elves. So far, none were present.

I climbed two flights of stairs before turning sharply to the left, finding myself on the second floor of the Receiving Room. I spotted the Malfoy family on the floor below, sitting in comfortable chairs near the fireplace, and in front of them was a house-elf.

Lucius stared down at it for a moment, before standing up and brutally kicking it away. I clenched my fist, taking a few deep breaths.

"You're dismissed, Dobby," Lucius growled. "Get out of my sight."

Merlin, Dobby. I closed my eyes, trying to rein in my temper. This was a prime example why I still feverently hoped that Violet or Granger weren't responsible for the attempted assassinations. Even if they were, I still had no real idea how to proceed. In a matter of perspective, my needs were morally not above the needs of the many. Violet was needed to help rid this world of Voldemort, and how would she do that if she was in Azkaban?

Of course, I wasn't going to just lay down and die for those two, especially for no reason. I sighed, knowing that I probably shouldn't be thinking about this now. I had a job to do. Still, I prayed that Violet would free the little bloke soon. He looked absolutely wretched, whimpering as he snapped his fingers, disappearing with a pop.

"My lord, please control your temper," Narcissa said as she fussed over him. "We can't greet incoming guests with a scowl like that."

"Did you hear what he said?" Lucius demanded. "Potter was announced as the Heiress of the Black Family! Why did you even invite that blood-traitor to our home?"

"That blood-traitor is my youngest sister and the Lady Black," Narcissa replied with a hint of frost in her tone. "And aren't you glad you heard it now instead of later? You can prepare for this. Though I wish she'd worn something tasteful."

I let their conversation fade to the background as I made my way towards the door at the end of the walkway. When it opened with little resistance or noise, I mentally thanked the Malfoys for maintaining the upkeep of their manor. Three corridors later, I descended down one floor and turned right to arrive at their drawing room.

Walking immediately towards the northern east corner of the room, I flipped the carpet to find what I was looking for—the sliding stone tile that would lead to the hidden cellar. I cast a few diagnostic spells, trying to figure out what kind of defenses the hidden access held, and as expected, there were almost none. In fact, other than a subtle containment ward, there was no other type of active defenses.

It made sense. Raiding aurors would have felt for any magic-heavy enchantments, a primary indicator that someone was hiding something. The containment ward was also a smart move as a lot of the Malfoy artifacts were pretty much dark in nature, and those always emitted a sort of heavy feeling to any magically sensitive person nearby. What kept this room hidden was basically the fact that not a lot of people knew about it.

 _Thank you, Draco,_ I thought. If it wasn't for his big braggart mouth, I wouldn't even had known about this room at all. As gratitude, I made sure the location became common knowledge when I entered the Corps, just to ensure that he wouldn't turn out like his dear old dad.

I was nice like that.

Still, just because there were almost no active wards or defenses didn't mean I could open it easily. The stone slide had a small alarm that would alert the Malfoys if I tried to charm or spell it open, and there were a few runes that detected if the overall structure was changed as well. That ruled out transfiguration or potions. After a moment, I realized that the surest way to get in without tripping its defenses was to physically push it open.

Placing my hands on the tile, I tested how much grip and leverage I could get. No go. I placed my fingers on the space between the tiles but only my nails were able to get in between. I looked around, and spotted the fireplace. I smiled and walked towards it, grabbing the small spade.

Putting that in between the spaces, I grunted as I began to pull the handle towards me. Slowly but surely, I felt the stone tile gradually give way. Now that I had a decent space to place my feet, I finally got the sliding tile open to reveal a small set of stairs.

After taking a few steps, I shuddered as I felt dark magic in the air. The fact that it was almost completely dark had me feeling really small. Deciding that the containment field would block whatever magic I used, I cast _lumos_ as I descended. That was when I found myself facing a group of Death Eaters.

No, I didn't grab my chest and start hyperventilating. I heroically pointed my wand out, ready to defend myself. If anyone said differently, they were dirty, dirty liars.

As it turned out, it wasn't a row of Death Eaters. Upon closer inspection, I realized they were just cloaks and masks hung on the wall. I snorted before putting my wand down, taking a calming breath before approaching them, marveling slightly at the different designs.

After another diagnostic spell to make sure there weren't any hidden or clever traps, I grabbed the newer designed cloak and mask. Not a lot of people knew that the Death Eater garbs were more than just something to scare the public. For example, the robes were lined with nifty defensive runes stitched at the lining, as well as an Apparition Key. It was safe to assume that the Key was tied to the Malfoy Manor, which could prove useful if I ever wanted to sneak back in here. As for the mask, it too had its own enchantments. The runes carved on the inside not only allowed the wearer to see perfectly at dark, but also changed their voices. How better to hide your identity when muggle-baiting, right?

There was no denying how useful the enchantments were, though. In fact, the Unspeakables based their Field Agent Uniform design from the Death Eater ensemble. So when I began wearing the robes and mask, it didn't feel any stranger than wearing work clothes.

Tacky work clothes, I amended. I was going to have to modify the mask design later to look less like a cheap muggle horror film villain.

After donning the mask, I finally could see the whole room. It looked very different from what I remembered. Granted, the basic structure was the same—square-shaped structure with a few rows of pillars scattered around, but the cages that had been used to hold prisoners were missing. Instead, the room was filled with dark artifacts placed on the tables that lined the walls.

As I extinguished the light from my wand, I mentally thanked Malfoys again, though this time for their neatness. This little venture would have sunk faster than a rock if the place was like the Room of Requirement's Room of Hidden Things.

Merlin was that a mouthful, even in my head.

I easily spotted the Diary at the farthest end of the room, lovingly displayed on top of a waist-high pillar. It was almost comical. Around me were probably Family Artifacts from a long line of Wizards and Witches that espoused Pureblood ideals, and the centerpiece was a blank diary made by a Half-Blood.

As I reached it, I cast another diagnostic charm only to find that it was also not protected. In fact, none of the artifacts here had any sort of protection, whatsoever. That struck me as arrogant in a way that went beyond belief.

I took a deep breath as I came in front of the Diary. I reinforced my occlumency before taking hold of it. My mind almost went blank for a moment as I suddenly felt the urge to open it, to write in it. I tried to snuff those thoughts out with extreme prejudice, but it kept growing stronger and stronger. I growled, recalling Ginny during the summer after my second year. I used those memories of her waking up screaming every morning, crying and begging forgiveness as a reminder of what could happen to me if I gave in.

The compulsion began to fade a little but it still wasn't enough. I felt dread build inside me as I began to hear a gentle voice calling out for me, offering to help me on all my troubles; a familiar voice that took me back to that cold winter night, where I stood, Sword of Gryffindor in hand, beside a frozen lake.

" _Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter. Least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend. Second best, always, eternally overshadowed…"_

I could neither forget that night nor the words that damned horcrux said to me. Remembering always brought a hurt that never truly faded. Yet, it was rather ironic that the words designed to hurt me also gave me the strongest resolve.

A flood of memories of my previous life washed over me. I remembered my mum's warm hug and smile when I told her I had been accepted in the Auror Corps. I remembered my Hermione blushing and giggling after I gently kissed her on the lips.

My mum loved me. My Hermione had loved me. As for being overshadowed, did it really matter since I lived a fuller life than he did?

The compulsion lost its ground. I didn't need help from some moron who thought it was a good idea to split his soul. Voldemort's offer was nothing but an empty promise because in the end, he was proven wrong.

I stared at the Diary for a moment, disgusted by both how heavily dark it felt and by the logic that made Voldemort decide to split his soul. The world had no need for monsters like that. Placing it into one of the back pockets of my pants, I realized I was almost done. I wanted to chuckle. This was almost too easy.

Then, I heard a sharp clack of heels. My eyes widened behind the mask, and I turned around just in time to see a figure making her way down the steps. For a moment, I thought it was Narcissa, but the height and body shape was not exactly right.

"Well, well," she said in a smooth voice as climbed down the last step, facing towards my direction, left hand on her hip. For some odd reason, there was something familiar about her voice. "I had wondered why the path was open."

I held my breath as I took a few slow steps to the left. She couldn't see me. She couldn't see me. She couldn't see—

"Leaving so soon? Why, we haven't even had the pleasure."

Well, crap.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

How did she see me? I looked down, trying to see if I did something monumentally stupid, like forgetting to check if my Disillusion spell didn't carry over the new apparel I just wore. Nothing. I was still semi-invisible. Even if I had forgotten, it wouldn't have mattered in the darkness of the room and the other active spell I had. So, how did she see me through the darkness, the Disillusion, and the Notice-Me-Not?

My eyes narrowed as I studied the stranger. She wore a tight fitting gray cloak that did nothing to hide her figure. Still, any identifying features were hidden, even her hair was invisible under her hood. In fact, the only thing I could barely make out was the beautiful, multi-colored butterfly mask that covered the upper half of her face.

That mask… it was probably enchanted, maybe with a Mage Sight or something similar. Perhaps it was also charmed to see through darkness. Damn. My two spells were useless then and I quickly removed them. If there was a fight, I'd rather not be handicap myself, and I needed all the magic I could muster.

"Those are quite nice spells to sneak around with," she said, strutting towards me in an exaggerated manner, her hips and shoulders moving with every step. It put a lot of emphasis on her curves and breasts, which got even more prominence when she bent forward, placing her index finger to her chin. "Have I caught Mr. Death Eater being naughty?"

I just stared at her, dumbfounded. It had to be some record. I rarely got bewildered multiple times on the same day—well, maybe except when Fleur or Gabby were around, but they cheated. I mean, there was Violet's rather adult-looking clothes, then Lady Black's oozing sexuality which, frankly, should be illegal. Now, there was this.

I didn't even know how to describe this. I doubt anyone would even believe it. Oh, hey, I was stealing a very important artifact under a rich and powerful man's home. I was almost home free when this woman appeared at the exit, posing like some sort of Playwitch model.

Merlin, if she started stripping, I was done.

"Not a Death Eater," I replied, my voice sounding very deep, artificial, and very cool.

"Of course you're not, Darth Vader," she replied, teasingly.

That told me she was either a half-blood or muggleborn. Or even maybe a rare Pureblood non-bigot. Was she even a witch, at least? Where was her wand? Or maybe she used foreign magic instead?

"I prefer Kylo Ren," I replied. She tilted her head slightly. Well, at least she wasn't another time traveler. Was it wrong of me to even include that as a criteria for every new person I would meet? Maybe. "Are you one of Malfoy's guards?"

"Do I look like a guard?" she asked back smoothly.

I shook my head. "You look like a thief. Since I am also one for tonight, let's keep this a secret between ourselves."

"Hmm," she groaned rather sensually. "A secret meeting. I always dreamed of having a nighttime rendezvous."

I stared at her for a moment, still wondering if this was actually happening. I never met anyone who talked like that. Not even trained seductresses. "Right," I said, stretching the _R_ slightly. "Well, don't let me keep you."

When I took a small step forward, though, she smoothly, almost professionally, unsheathed her wand with a flick of her wrist.

"Oh, would you mind so terribly if you stayed awhile?" she asked, her tone implying it wasn't a request. "I would love to have you help me shop."

I readied my own just in case. "And what are you looking for?"

"I'm currently in the market for an exquisite and rare diary of a certain Slytherin Head-Boy named Tom Riddle."

I blinked. Who was she? At this point in time, there weren't a lot of people that would be interested in this seemingly harmless item. So her interest either meant that she knew that the Diary was a horcrux, or someone else did and hired her to collect it. In any case, it sounded bad.

"Odd to look for stationery in a place like this," I said as I took a step back to a more defensive position, though not quite raising my wand just yet. "Why not a nice golden cup? I think I saw one over"—and I pointed to a random direction behind me—"there."

"Hmm, tempting but no."

I shrugged. "Well, I don't think I can help you."

"Why? Because you actually have it?" she asked. Like an idiot, I froze for a second. She was sharp as well, noting my stillness. "Oh, you do. Lovely. Now, be a good boy and hand it over."

"Look—" I didn't get to finish as she quickly casted a Stunner at me. I waved my wand and brought up a shield.

When it hit, I felt my shield shudder and, to my horror, saw it crack. Gritting my teeth, I flicked my wand to angle it and was barely able to deflect the spell before it broke through. As it dispersed after hitting a wall on my left, I took another step back as I stared at the woman.

Merlin, she was bloody powerful!

Her smile widened. "Would you please reconsider?" she cooed. "I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Fuck off," I growled, raising my wand.

"Oh, you need to be taught how to talk to a lady," she said, taking a few more steps forward. "Lucky for you, I'm a very enthusiastic teacher."

Before she even finished her sentence, my wand was already moving, as were my feet. The room was too small to effectively maneuver around, but there was no bloody way I was going to lazily stand by. Bolts of green, purple, and red began to fly out of my wand. Nothing nasty, but enough to make her dash or shield away.

She did neither. Instead, she casually dodged the first two by bending in rather interesting ways before sending a Expelliarmus at my Stunner, reflecting it back at me. I ducked before sending another wave of low-level spells, only to stop in shock as she waved her wand to stop them in mid-air.

"You really ought to do better than that, Mr. Not-A-Death-Eater."

With a flourish, she suddenly sent the spells back at me, each arcing to follow me across the room. Lesson learned: don't send low-level spells that she can return easily.

Grunting, I began to parry them away, only to find another set of spells coming at me. It was only due to liberal amounts of deflecting, one or two Disarming Charms, and even a few pushing spells that I was able to avoid them, with just a few grazing the protective robe.

Pointing my wand, I began to weave a combination of spells, third and some fourth year equivalents, and sent them out quickly one after the other. This witch was faster than I expected, though. With dance-like movements, she ducked, rolled, and weaved around all of them before sending her own combination in reply.

Bloody hell, was it me or was she humming?

Sweat began forming on my forehead. I was beginning to feel the magical drain and my wand slowly heating up as I deflected any spells I couldn't outright avoid. She was fast and powerful, but strangely not an efficient caster. Her movements were oddly exaggerated, twirling around, moving her hips, and letting her breasts bounce she cast and dodged. Sure, it might have distracted an untrained bloke, but I was familiar fighting female—and even male—duelers that acted like that. All she was doing was sacrificing movement, movement that she could have used to send more spells my way.

Though after rolling on the ground to barely dodge a nasty-looking yellow curse, I ruefully admitted that maybe she could afford to act like this. All her spells were advanced, came out fast, and hit strong. It reminded me a lot of Harry.

Harry… my eyes widened. Was this Violet? No, that was impossible. The woman in front of me was sending powerful spells that indicated that she was already of age with a matured core. Even if Violet turned out to be a magical powerhouse like Harry, casting so many hard-punching spells like that would have drained any eleven-year old, no matter how advanced their magical knowledge was.

A silver bolt hit me in my shoulder blade and it felt like I was punched by a concrete fist. Don't get distracted, Weasley! Rolling with the impact, I scrambled on the floor for a moment before hiding behind a pillar, rubbing my sore shoulder. I thanked whoever gave me the foresight to wear the protective Death Eater robe.

"Who are you?" I asked. Merlin, I hope she was one of those people who liked to banter with their opponents. Thankfully, she was and stopped sending spells.

"Isn't it more courteous to introduce one's self first?" she asked, amusement in her tone.

"Harry James," I replied. Sorry, Harry.

"Well, Harry James, as I doubt that is your real name, you may call me the Wicked Witch."

"Does that mean you're going to have your wicked way with me?"

She chuckled. "Depends on how well you can amuse me, Harry James. Tell you what, play your cards right and give me what I want, we'll have ourselves a nice spanking session."

I closed my eyes, a plan formulating in my head. I had something I could use against her, a spell combination that I had usually used against Harry in our spars. It was especially designed to work against his penchant of throwing overpowered spells like there was no tomorrow. However, I was still unsure if I could cast it properly. Even if I did, I doubted I would be able to maintain it for long.

Merlin, once more I wished the aging potion actually aged the drinker. I could have used the extra magic that a fourteen-year-old's magical core could provide.

"Spanking for me, or for you?" I asked.

Her voice deepened. "Oh, you would love my spanking. I promise."

"Tempting"—I immediately moved left, wand ready—"but no!"

With that, I sent another barrage of mid-level spells. I aimed high first, allowing her to shield or deflect the spells. Then, I changed rhythm by aiming lower, around her stomach and hips.

I expected her dive out of the way, especially since I made her commit to her upper body defense. Instead, she got on her knees and—probably with the application of a pushing spell—began to slide around with her back bending low enough to probably touch the floor.

I stared at the rather unique way she dodged for a second before realizing that she'd done what I wanted. I ran towards the exit now that the pathway was cleared, until a flash of silver caught my eye. Dodging the spell, I glanced at the now standing woman, an amused smile on her face.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked, her wand already weaving a complex pattern. "I haven't gotten to spank you yet!"

Now or never. " _Eques!_ " I chanted as I made my own wand movement.

She started sending powerful and painful looking spells at defenseless little me. I smirked as I twirled my wand before pointing it at her.

" _Contego!"_ I continued, and a semi-transparent red kite shield emerged in front of me, meeting her spells head on. She was probably surprised when none of her attacks either broke through or got deflected, but instead disappeared on contact. The kite shield began to steadily become more opaque and brighter with every hit, absorbing everything she had offered, and after the last one, I slashed my wand down harshly.

" _Gladium!_ " I exclaimed. The red bright shield disappeared, and my wand glowed red as a ghost of a red longsword formed around it. I pointed my wand-sword at her, and smirked.

I knew I'd gotten her when she went still for a moment, shocked when all the spells she had just sent my way were now coming at her. She tried to dodge, but the way the magical bolts shot out my wand-sword was almost reminiscent of the more advanced muggle guns. She only got a few steps before probably realizing that she wasn't going to get anywhere fast, and opted to put up a strong shield spell instead. A bright dome appeared in front of her, just in time to meet the rest of the barrage.

As powerful as she was, there was no shield in existence that could withstand such an offense. It began to crack not long afterwards, its brightness dimming on every impact.

I thought I was home free, but she growled in a predatory manner. I felt a shiver run up my spine. In a flash, she changed into a sleek black panther and shot out of her place. If she was fast before, now she was almost unseen, outrunning the spells by a large margin. Even correcting my aim didn't help as she didn't run in a straight line. Sometimes, she jumped and ran on the surface of the walls, and other times, she was able to change directions unnaturally.

Bloody hell, that was just unfair.

Bone-deep tiredness set in and my eyesight began to narrow to a tunnel. I gritted my teeth and cut the the connection to my spell. I guess that was the time limit with my current core.

I wasted no time and ran towards the stairs, hoping that I was near enough to get to them. When I heard a heart-stopping growl coming from behind me, though, I glanced back and almost pissed myself. Two sets of gleaming white fangs came down upon me and I automatically raised my arms in defense before feeling a strong blow pushing me away.

The ground disappeared for a moment until something hard and solid hit my back. For a moment, I suffocated, but I was glad to feel my feet land on something solid. My vision was still a little muddled and I knew she wouldn't let me recover. Something inside me screamed that I needed to do something. Raising my wand, I hoped to get a spell out when something soft, warm, and oddly heavy pinned me to the wall.

I smelled sandalwood.

"Not a bad dance."

I shook my head, trying to figure out what happened, and when I opened my eyes, I saw the face of the Wicked Witch, her smile eerily reminiscent of Violet's scary one. I tried to move my arms, to push her away, but I felt something hard and sharp hit my groin. I gurgled, jerking forward as a searing sting of pain traveled from my hips to my back and neck. My head hit something soft yet firm, a groan of pain escaping my lips.

After what seemed like forever, she finally spoke. "Be a good boy or my knee won't be as gentle the next time."

I leaned back, gritting my teeth as I felt my stomach quiver. I concentrated on my occlumency, trying to find a way to override the feeling of pain. It mostly worked as my breathing steadied and the sharp, hot pain faded to a mere annoying tingle. "That was low."

"That's very true," she replied, her smile widening. "My girlfriend's style, really, though she did mention it was more effective if you tied them up. Since I don't have a rope, I think this will do." She raised her left hand, and glancing at it, I saw a wicked-looking dagger pointed dangerously at me.

Where in the bloody hell did she hide that?

"So, will you behave?" she asked, her smile widening.

I grunted before leaning back as far as I could. "Fine," I muttered.

"There we go," she cooed, moving in uncomfortably close. The smell of sandalwood was almost suffocating and I could feel her breasts touch my chin. Like my encounter with Lady Black, I felt my whole body heat up and my stomach writhe uncontrollably. Not even my occlumency was helping. "I think you're going to like what's next. Let's play, 'where did you hide that diary', shall we?"

I growled as I felt her free hand slowly caressing my left side. I raised my arms, only to feel a slight prick in my neck, undoubtedly a warning. I slowly lowered them back down.

"Just finish it already," I growled as her hands continued to move slowly, leaving hot streaks wherever she touched.

"Men," she replied with a small smile. "Always aiming for the climax. You should learn to enjoy the foreplay. Hmmm, not in your robe pockets. I would feel that." She paused, and I felt her hands suddenly go lower. I shivered. She smirked. "Pants pocket? If I linger in the front, would I feel the diary, or a response of your happiness in seeing me?"

I mumbled something very rude between her breasts. She laughed.

"Oh, that will earn you another spanking session. Speaking of spanking…"

I felt her hand move to my backside, towards the Diary. When she felt its spine straining the fabric of my pocket, she patted it once before I felt her hand return to my side.

"There we are," she said, amused. "Now, that was easy, wasn't it?" She looked at me for a moment before tilting her head.

I waited for her to grab it, hoping it'd give me an opportunity to get away. However, she just stood still. After a few seconds of staring at her mask, I sighed. "Just take it and go already."

She chuckled. "You are so impatient. We still need to talk about our spanking session."

"What do you really want?" I asked.

"Fine, be that way. To be completely honest, I am curious about you. You fight too cleanly to be a Death Eater. Were you also underestimating me? Because using just basic school spells was a little insulting."

"Sorry to offend," I growled.

She continued as if I hadn't said anything. "Though I have say, that red shield and sword was rather unique. A defensive enchantment to absorb spells, and then using the sword to shoot them back without incantation or wand-waving… I think my girlfriend would love to talk to you."

"The same girlfriend who you said has interest in nut-cracking?"

She laughed. "The very same."

"Sorry, but I'm really too busy right now."

"Maybe we can meet up again," she said cheerfully. "Of course, not knowing how you look will make that difficult, so…"

My eyes widened as I felt her left hand caressing the side of my head. Even with brown hair, having my face known to a powerful and skilled witch was not something I wanted, especially since I had no idea what side she was on. I raised my arms, only to stop as I felt that sharp prick on the neck dig slightly deeper.

"Don't make this more difficult on yourself," she said. "I just want to see who is behind the mask. That's not unreasonable, is it?"

I felt my stomach twist and dive due to desperation as I felt her fingers going towards my chin.

Maybe it was luck or Merlin's intervention when I heard a familiar pop. The woman paused, and we both looked towards my left. There was a house-elf, looking straight towards the inner sanctum of the room.

"Whatsoos going on?" it asked in a masculine voice. Not Dobby, I thought immediately.

When he then turned to us, he gaped. I wondered if that was because he was trying to register what he was seeing: two masked humans, male and female, locked in what could be construed as an intimate embrace, inside the hidden room of his master.

For a second, I hoped he didn't think we were doing something weird. Well, weirder than trying to steal a blank diary in his master's house.

After what seemed to be hours, he finally recovered with a sharp inhale. "Thie—!"

Unbelievably quick, the Wicked Witch separated from me, twisting as she pointed a wand at the house-elf. A red stunner bolt flew and hit him dead center, making him collapse in a heap.

That was the chance I needed. I swept her with my leg, strong enough to unbalance her. She tried to recover, regaining some footing when she looked at me, her smile gone and replaced by a scowl. That was a target too tempting to ignore, so I hit it. Hard.

The impact felt cathartic. She staggered away, holding her chin, giving me time to focus. I hated this plan, but last resorts were usually unpalatable. The risks were a little too high for my liking, but honestly, I needed to get away from this situation, fast. I knew I only had a few seconds, so I began to think of the bathroom where I made my _Substitute_ , trying to remember the details of the water basin, the shower stall, and even the smell of the soaps.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the woman already recovering, her wand pointing towards me. I simply turned away sharply. The hidden room faded to black. My limbs and chest felt like they were being squeezed, while my eyes felt like they were sinking into the back of my skull. Before I knew it, the darkness faded and I could finally breathe. I was back in the bathroom, knees on the floor, and utterly drained.

It took a moment before my breathing normalized. I checked on myself first, see if I had splinched, but nothing looked out of place. I felt for the Diary and extracted it from my pocket. I removed the mask and robe as well.

Thank you, Death Eater Robe, for giving me full Apparition access in the Malfoy Manor.

Still, that was a little too close for my liking. Who the hell was that witch? The notion that it was Violet still entertained my thoughts. After all, she had a good reason to steal the diary as well. Still, even if she used an aging potion like me, she wouldn't have been able to send that many powerful spells without feeling fatigued.

There were multiple studies that went back for almost hundreds of years researching magical core development. I hadn't the foggiest when it came to understanding the details, but magical core growth boiled down to three levels.

The first level is when young wizards or witches finally have access to magic, but their cores were unstable at that age, hence the bouts of accidentals. The second level was when the magical core was finally stable enough to use a wand at age eleven, which was the reason why Luna couldn't get hers early. While accidental magic was still probable, the instances would slowly decrease as they got older. Finally, there was the last level where the core finally finished growing and fully stable at seventeen.

In short, it was impossible for that woman to have been Violet.

However, my mind reminded me that I just recently discovered the possibility of Violet and Granger being reborn with memories intact and that I was born in a different world. Technically speaking, those notions were also impossible. So, who was to say that the Wicked Witch was not in fact Violet?

Theories began to run amok in my head. Maybe Violet was some sort of person that was unique enough to be born with a fully matured core, flying in the face of hundred years of research. Or maybe there was some version of the Aging Potion that could also let their core grow to full maturity. Bloody hell, let's go wayside and wonder if Violet found some sort of lost ritual where she became some sort of superwitch after going through with it.

Keep it simple, I reminded myself. There were other suspects. For example, Bellatrix Black was also a viable choice, right? Barely asking that in my head, I shot it down. Their scents didn't really match, and neither were their body proportions. Having forcefully gotten an intimate feel for both, I could safely say that Lady Black had one over the Wicked Witch concerning the thrupney bits.

Unless she used a spell or potion to change those aspects of her. That was also a logical choice, right?

Then it hit me. Bloody hell, I was being stupid.

" _Status?"_

There was a slight pause before I mentally heard the reply. " _Almost dinner."_

" _Are Bellatrix Black and Violet present?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Have any of them left the ballroom at any time?"_

" _They haven't gone anywhere."_

I sighed. While it wasn't completely proving the notions wrong, this was strong evidence against them. Besides, I had other things to worry about than the identity of that witch. I wasn't in the clear yet, and I didn't know if what happened in that hidden room had stirred the acromantula nest.

" _Are the Malfoys there?"_

" _They have been announced earlier."_

" _Is there any indication that they might have noticed a breach in their security?"_

" _Nothing of sorts."_

Sighing again, I wondered if I had to thank the Wicked Witch for stunning that house-elf before the alarm was raised. Thinking of her made me shudder. The way she pinned me to the wall, hands roaming all over me, breasts practically on my face… well, add my last confrontation with Lady Black and my puberty probably was now taking a muggle lift and on its way to the top floor.

" _When you can, meet me back in the bathroom. Use the same door. See if you can use Tilly as a guide once more."_

" _I'm not an idiot, you know."_

" _I just don't want things go pear-shaped. Nothing has been working out the way I intended."_

" _You need work on your self-confidence, mate. You got away, didn't you?"_

It probably would take him a while, but that was good as I was going to be busy trying to make myself look and feel normal again. I enlarged my trunk once more and took out a Pepper-Up Potion. Drinking that had me feeling physically better, but I doubted I could cast Lumos in my current state. I hid the mask and wrapped the Diary around the cloak, before stuffing those in the trunk.

By the time he arrived, I was de-aged and back to sporting ginger. He looked at me for a moment before scrunching his nose. I sighed and looked around. Usually, the richer families provided scented freshening potions. Silly, really.

I spotted a set of small spray bottles and tested a few of them in the air. The only one that wasn't completely feminine was still a bit flowery, but it would have to do. Hopefully, Daphne wouldn't look at me oddly for the rest of the evening for smelling somewhat sweeter than before.

After I sprayed myself lightly, he nodded after and offered his hand. When I took it, I felt his memories flowing into me. It seemed that Daphne found the opportunity to introduce me to more families before the Malfoy Family finally decided to join the festivities by announcing that dinner was about to start.

When the images finally stopped, I nodded back. He smiled then began to shrink back into paper. I crumpled it before putting it in my pocket, mentally thanking him for his hard work.

Led by Tilly back to the ballroom, I saw the crowd making their way toward the tables while slow music was being played. Daphne stood nearby, looking somewhat impatient, which turned to worry when when she saw me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," I replied, hoping it wasn't because of the flowery scent. "Why?"

"You're hair's a bit of a mess."

"Ah." Silly me.

"It's fine, though." She grabbed my hand, then paused. "Is that Belmont you're wearing?"

"What?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. Come on, let's go to our table."

"Alright," I replied, groaning slightly as she walked a little too fast for my liking. "Slow down a bit, okay? I'm feeling a little tired."

She looked at me incredulously. "Tired, from just a little walking?"

I smiled ruefully. "You wouldn't believe the things that happened along the way."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I sighed as looked at the stonker between my legs and wondered who to blame for this: Lady Black or the Wicked Witch.

Feeling aroused at either of them confounded me. On one end, it was a woman who dressed in a way that tickled all male fantasies, who also looked like a psychotic mass murdering witch of my previous life. The other acted like an oversexed Playwitch model that seemed to derive amusement by acting like every man's fantasy. She was also, possibly, the female version of my best friend. Or also Lady Black.

Add to the fact that I was also eleven. Yes, having some building activity down there was pretty normal at that age, but I was pretty sure that having vivid dreams about both of them at the same time was not. A curse of having an adult mind?

Merlin, I was even contemplating about the supposed spanking session. I was blaming Daphne for that. Her pinches must have spelled my brain to turn weird.

Bloody hell, this was all confusing. I couldn't believe I was saying this at my current age, but I needed a cold shower. Thank goodness the Greengrass Guest Quarters had a private bathroom to use.

After a somewhat lengthy soak, I dressed in my workout clothes, adding an extra layer to fight against the cold. As I made my way downstairs, I spotted Darius crossing the hall to the drawing room. He either heard me or saw me from the corner of his eyes because he turned towards me, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Ron. Out for another run?"

"Merry Christmas as well, sir," I replied. "And yes, I'm out for another run. Have to prepare if another snowball fight comes along the way, after all."

He chuckled. "Ah, the energy of youth."

"You're not that old, sir," I replied, almost cheekily. "You can join me if you want."

"Tempting, but I have to say no," he said with a shake of his head. "I'd rather stay in my warm manor, drinking delicious coffee and reading the newspaper. You know, things old people do."

I snorted before smiling. "Alright. I'll see you later, sir."

The winter air was as chilly as before, the cold almost reaching my bones. I focused on my breathing, exhaling visible mist as I slowly turned my brisk walking into something of a slow jog. Entering the woods, I unsheathed my wand as I went deeper into the thicket. Running faster and faster, I began to cast a few spells, targeting any nearby trees.

After what happened a few days ago in the Malfoy Manor, I realized I should have trained harder. It was only by luck that I hadn't been unmasked, and Merlin knows what afterwards.

My mind did have some theories, if the vivid dreams of the Wicked Witch taking me away, strapping me to bed, and having her way with me were any indication. Of course, cold, rational fear kicked that out of the way.

The Wicked Witch was an unknown party. Even if she wasn't a Death Eater, that didn't automatically make her an ally. People interested in anything owned by Voldemort rarely proved to have good intentions.

Then there was that niggling idea that she might Violet. It was no comfort. If she discovered my face and realized who I was, there was really only one scenario I could hope for: her understanding my situation. After that, we could team up, be best friends, and ride off into the sunset on Firebolts. The more likely outcome, though, considering she might have been trying to assassinate me these past few months, was death.

Then there was this talk of her 'girlfriend'. If she was Violet, then logic kinda dictated it was Granger that she was referring to. The way both were close together seemed innocent, but if they were reincarnates, they were older than they looked. So, it was probably safe to assume they were in a relationship.

I didn't know what to think of that. On one hand, Granger looked like my Hermione. On the other, she was not her. Trying to rekindle that kind relationship with Granger would be an unmitigated disaster. Then there was that worrying talk about the Wicked Witch's 'girlfriend' being more inclined to play rough with the knackersack, which meant it'd be a brass monkey day in hell if I ever let Granger near my tackle.

Just thinking of all that made me hope the Wicked Witch wasn't Violet but Lady Black. At least that option was a bit more agreeable to me, though not by much. In the end, though, I realized that I had to be better if I were to meet with the Wicked Witch again. After what happened back in the Malfoy Manor, I doubted I'd get away with just one or two spanking sessions.

Even if part of me wanted to experience that.

Sighing, I continued my run, wondering again why my thoughts were turning weird.

When I returned, I spotted Mariana who was on her way to the dining area. She smiled as I waved at her. "Good timing. Breakfast is about to be served," she said.

"Thanks, Lady Mariana." I made my way up and in the hallway, I spotted Daphne still in her nighties, rubbing her face sleepily.

She looked really adorable with such an unguarded expression. Maybe it was because of this morning and my thoughts of Lady Black and the Wicked Witch that I started imagining an older version of her, using Mariana as a template, and—

I felt a familiar pain in my head and frowned inwardly. After what had happened with Wormtail, I recognized the feeling. Did I actually know her in my previous life? The older version of her? I shook my head, realizing thinking about it now wasn't going to get me anywhere. I filed that away and gave her a smile instead.

"Good morning and merry Christmas!"

She looked at me blearily before shaking her head. "Again?" she mumbled.

"You should get into the habit, Daphne," I replied, smiling. "That way, you could rub it in Zabini's face."

"I'd rather take Zabini's insults about my fitness than tire myself out every morning like you."

I shrugged. Well, she would reach the point where her figure would become important to her soon. Waving as I walked past her, I entered my room and prepared for the day.

After a warm shower, I felt relaxed and ready. Today, Tracey, Milly, and Zabini were supposed to visit, which gave me the opportunity to give them their presents.

At the dining room, the Greengrasses were all present. Daphne, now much more alert-looking, pointed at the free seat beside her.

"What, no good morning?" I teased as I sat at the given place. I looked across to Astoria. "Merry Christmas."

She grinned. "Merry Christmas!" She looked at her parents. "Can we open the presents now?"

"Later, dear," Mariana replied with a chuckle. "Let's eat breakfast for now, and when Ron and your sister's friends arrive, we can open them."

I smiled when Astoria protested. I missed being as innocent as she was. Hell, I missed a lot of things. I wish I had my Hermione back. I wish I had Harry back. I wish I had my mum back.

Well, at least breakfast was good enough to stop me from getting even moodier. There were pancakes, waffles, sausage casseroles, and other delicious delectables that put a smile on my face.

Idle chatter took over, with Astoria guessing what kind of gifts she was about to receive. I chimed in with what sounded like good ideas, but Daphne was less appreciative about some of them. I thought it was rather unfair, and admitting that out loud started a small debate. It ended when Mariana supported me, much to Daphne's irritation and my surprise. I guess Mariana was fair-minded and wanted Astoria to be a Supreme Leader too.

When Darius grunted, we all looked at him. He shook his head beside putting down the newspaper he had been reading. "Well, it's official. Violet Lily Potter is now Heiress Violet Lily Potter-Black."

I noted Daphne pausing for a moment, eyes narrowing. Astoria, completely indifferent, was just stuffing her cute face, but Mariana frowned deeply.

"So, Lord Malfoy couldn't stop it," she said.

"Didn't have much of a chance of winning in any case," Darius replied before sipping on his cup. "Violet Potter had a Black paternal grandmother, making her part of the succession line. Add to the fact that the Ministry is bending backwards for Lady Black and that Lord Malfoy has been distracted these past few days, is it any surprise?"

"Distracted?" Daphne asked.

Darius looked at her for a moment before nodding. "There's been rumours going around that the Malfoy Manor has been burglarized."

I didn't want to react considering I was expecting it. However, that was news for the two oldest ladies, so I did my best 'Wow, I'm super-duper shocked, unbelievably stupefied, and somewhat confunded' expression along with them.

"Really?" Daphne asked. "Is the Ministry investigating?"

"No," Darius replied. "It gives me a feeling that someone stole something particularly—" he looked at Astoria who was watching him curiously "—bad in the Manor."

"How do you know it's a burglary then?" Daphne asked.

"Malfoy Manor has been in lockdown," Darius explained. "Word is out that he's been trying to correspond with the 'nicer' people of Knockturn and other dubious places. He also hasn't been going out of his home, or inviting anyone important after the Yule Ball. Both didn't help build his case against Lady Black."

For those not in the know, that meant he was trying to get in contact with thieves for consultation and was so busy that he didn't have any opportunity to bribe anyone in the Ministry.

Daphne frowned, chewing slower than earlier. I could reasonably guess what was on her mind. Violet being the official Heiress of the Black Family was probably forefront. The burglary wasn't really something to worry about, unless she suspected that her home would be next, and I was completely sure that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Unless the Wicked Witch found me, I guess, and wanted to punish me. Hopefully, in my bed.

Merlin's Beard, my mind was going to the gutter.

After breakfast, I was back in my room, showered again before dressing up. Part of me wondered if maybe I ought to worry more in regards to Violet's increasing political power, but with so many things going on right now, I had to pick my fights carefully. Right now, the Diary was in my possession, safely locked away in the trunk. With that to bargain with, I had more options when confronting Violet. I still needed to test the waters, though, so it was back to trying to figure out why Granger and Violet wanted to kill me. I hoped I could find a way to resolve it. I did not want them as my enemies.

A knock on the door took me out of my reverie. "Yes?" I asked.

"Ron," Daphne's voice came from the other side. "Tracey's here. The rest will be following soon."

"Alright," I said. "Meet you in the drawing room."

Tracey, Zabini, Milly, Tracey, and Daphne were sitting on the provided couches that were placed around a small coffee table. Everything had been decorated with festive colors. There were even little balls of red, green, and white glass floating around, glowing slightly. At the corner near the fireplace was an adorned pine tree, lit with small candles placed around it. I hoped no one had forgotten to cast a fire suppressant charm on the tree. Of course, resting at the base were brightly wrapped boxes.

"Merry Christmas, guys," I greeted.

"You too," Tracey returned, also smiling.

Daphne absently pointed towards her side. Sometimes, I wondered if that was a bad habit. Taking my assigned place, I asked, "How were the hols?"

"Boring," Zabini replied. "Mother had to go back to Italy for a while, and I was left home with Kara."

"Who?" Tracey asked.

"She's my… protector," he replied. He looked at me and Daphne. "You met her in King Cross."

I nodded, remembering the nondescript lady that picked Zabini up.

"If I'd known, I would have gotten you invited to my family's Yule Party," Milly replied.

"How was that, by the way?" I asked.

"Probably not as grand as the Malfoys'," she said with a shrug.

"If by grand, you mean meeting with boring and stiff people, then yeah, Malfoy's party was very grand."

"Hmm, I wonder what Bones will say if I tell her that you found her aunt boring and stiff," Daphne teased. I raised an eyebrow at that. When did Daphne become cheeky?

"She'd probably be amused," I countered with a smile.

"The Bones were present?" Zabini asked.

Daphne nodded. "Probably in Ministerial capacity. Madam Bones was in her Auror dress robes while Susan looked a little out of place."

"She wasn't bad looking," I defended.

"I didn't say she was ugly, but the dress of hers was did not fit in." Daphne gave me a look. "Before you lecture me on shallowness, Ron, remember that image is very important to a lot of people there."

"Well, at least she got to go," Tracey chimed in. "Not that my week hasn't been fun. Muggles know how to celebrate Christmas after all. I wanted to dance, though." She looked at Daphne. "So, how were your toes?"

"Healthy and intact," Daphne sniffed. "I'll have you know, my mother taught Ron very well."

"Comported pretty impressively as well, considering the word going around," Zabini said.

"Didn't think you'd be interested in gossip," I said.

"You'd be surprised," he replied dryly.

Milly nodded. "My family was asking me about you. Apparently, they believe that the Weasley's are finally coming back to the fold."

I scoffed. "They might find themselves disappointed. I'm not a long lost heir. Just Daphne's well-trained monkey."

Tracey snorted as Daphne rolled her eyes.

"I'm still worried about Potter's status as Heiress of the Black Family, though," Milly added, frowning. She looked at me. "Are there any plans for that?"

I shook my head. "What can we do? Besides, we've all assumed that it would happen. All in all, we still have to catch them in the act."

"So, we wait for them to try and kill you?" Tracey asked.

"Pretty much," I replied with a shrug.

"You won't face them alone anymore," Tracey added. "We'll always watch your back."

"Thanks, Tracey, though I doubt they'd try and kill me in the Slytherin dorms. You can skip on that one."

"They actually might, you know," Daphne said dryly.

I smirked at her. "Daphne, watching me sleep definitely falls under unhealthy obsession."

Before she could reply, the door of the drawing room opened once more, revealing the rest of the Greengrass family. Astoria rushed in, declaring, "Presents! Presents!" while Mariana was bringing a tray filled with cups and a teapot, laying it down at the table in the center of the room. Darius just smiled as he saw us.

"Merry Christmas, all of you," he greeted.

"Lord Greengrass," Zabini greeted as he stood up. Milly and Tracey followed soon afterwards.

Darius raised his hand. "None of that now. Please, sit down."

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "I expected you in formal robes again, sir. Ow, hey!"

"Behave!" Daphne warned.

Darius just smiled at my direction before sitting down on the largest chair, nearest to the center of the room. The next few moments were almost reminiscent of the Christmases of my previous life after Hogwarts. The youngest going through the tree to look for her gifts, enthusiastically opening them with glee. Mariana poured warm milk tea in cups before chattering with the girls, while Zabini, Darius and I began to, well, talk shop. Didn't last long before Astoria's eagerness to open gifts infected us, and slowly, one by one, we joined her and began to take out any parcels with our names on it.

Surprisingly, my mother still sent me a—as the twins would call it—Weasley Christmas Sweater. I was a little touched. I actually didn't expect her to make one, considering she still hadn't written to me after that letter, the one bemoaning my House Sorting by threatening to disown me. Not that she was being welcoming to her Slytherin son. The sweater was colored, rather boldly, in red and gold. Tracey was a little amused by that.

I also got gifts from the rest of the family. Bill gave me a nice, if boring, book on basic charms, while Charlie gave me a nice pair of dragonhide gloves. The twins sent me a bunch of candy, while Percy's gift was a letter telling me that he's forgiven me for being in Slytherin as I was apparently making smart choices in befriending people with influence.

Merlin, what an utter prat. I didn't even know who was worse: the Percy of my previous life after he had graduated, or this one. They seemed to be the same. I guess that was the familiarity I was yearning for, huh?

Dad gave me a few galleons. I hoped he didn't think I'd spend it on a good cause. He also gave me a letter, and after a small read-through, I realized it was more of an inquiry about Darius' proposal in that Friendship Contract. I would have to write him back to ask for more details about it.

Pandora and Luna also sent their gifts. The former's was a color-changing mug with the Hogwarts shield stamped on it. It entertained Astoria and Mariana to no end, with the latter actually studying it, pouring tea on it to watch the cup switch to the four House colors of Hogwarts in a pattern.

Luna's gift made me smile widely. It was a necklace made with from bottle caps, but designed differently. Instead of the same flattened rounds I was used to, they were bent and and cut to look like knight chess pieces. It felt very personalized and very time consuming. It made me slightly embarrassed, but also glad that I had put so much effort into hers. I hoped my modified winged unicorn plushie was appreciated. Took me a while to get the colors right, and I wasn't sure I got the different shades of dark blue as close as I could. I was rather proud of the the crescent moon design on its rump, though.

I was also surprised when I received a gift from Violet. Opening it revealed a very expensive-looking Wizarding chess set, the board and pieces made of glass. Daphne made me laugh when she suggested I have Darius look at it for curses and other unsavory things.

"I hope she doesn't think the same when she opens mine," I replied.

Tracey's eyes widened. "You gave her a Christmas gift?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," I replied. "Granger too."

"But why?" Milly asked, nose scrunched. "Are you even still friends with her?"

"Uh, I think," I said. "Sure, we're not talking as much as we used to after that Potions incident, but it never pays to be discourteous. Besides, maybe they'll love their gifts so much that a miracle will happen."

Milly snorted and just handed me her gift. The cheeky girl gave me with a book about the Montrose Magpies, her favorite team. I gave her a look that said 'You're not going to convert me away from the Cannons', especially since Tracey gave me poster of the Chudleys.

Zabini's gift was very thoughtful: a high-end wand maintenance kit. I did find myself wondering if the extra scented polishing oils were needed. Then again, who knew if my wand wanted to smell like rosemary, and considering how well it served me, I could spoil it every once in awhile.

Daphne's gift was also Astoria's, and it was a smooth, dark-red dragon leather wrist wand-holster. While functionally the same as the one Bill had given me, it was far more elegantly designed. I made a show of wearing it, to show both of them my appreciation.

Thanking all of them, I gave them all my gifts. I smiled as they tore away the wrappers on the small boxes, and watched with glee as a lot of them looked confused.

"This is… unique," Daphne said as she stared at a rather humble-looking, somewhat masculine leather bracelet in her hands.

Zabini frowned as he stared at the identical one he received. Milly looked confused as well, but appreciative as she wore it immediately. Tracey began to flip it around, studying it from every angle.

"It's not pretty, but at least we all match," I said, exposing my left wrist to show I was wearing a similar bracelet.

"Is this the same sort of friendship bracelets the muggles do?" Tracey asked.

"You can look at it that way," I replied. "However, it's so much more. Milly, can you stand there for me?" I asked, pointing towards the open space of the room.

"Why?" she asked, standing up.

"I want to do a demonstration," I said. I looked at Darius, who looked amused. "May I, sir?"

"Go ahead, Ron."

Milly looked at me, confused as she stood where I directed her. I faced her, staring at her eyes empathetically. "Milly, do you trust me?"

"Yes," she replied, a little unsure.

"Thank you," I replied, and with a quick flick of the wrist, I unsheathed my wand and sent a jinx towards her. Milly's eyes widened and raised her arms as the spell bolt flew towards her, only to be stopped by a half-dome of light that flickered in existence for second.

I turned around, smiling at the stupefied expressions on Daphne, Tracey, and Zabini's faces. "See? Dead useful. The bracelets are—urk!"

"Do not do that again," Milly growled as she tightened her choke a little bit more. When she released me, I found myself impressed by how quickly and silently she crossed the distance.

"Sorry," I coughed, turning to her with a small smile. She grunted before taking back her seat. "Just wanted to show all of you that they aren't simple bracelets."

Zabini looked at his with more intensity. "An enchanted bracelet that can block spells? How expensive is this?"

"Not as expensive as you'd think," I replied. "Those are muggle made."

Tracey's eyes widened. "Are you mad?"

"Hmm?"

"Ron, remind us what department does your father works for again in the Ministry?" Daphne asked dryly.

"Ah, that," I replied. "Well, no worries. Those bracelets are still legal. There are a lot of loopholes when it comes to the Misuse of Muggle Artefact laws. For example, since those bracelets were bought and paid for, I could do anything I want with it as long as I don't sell it or give it back to the muggles with active enchantments."

Daphne looked at her father, and Darius gave her a nod. She sighed. "Fine, but how were you able to put such advanced enchantments on them?"

"Oh, I didn't," I replied. "I kinda borrowed my twin brothers' rune design and asked the muggle shop to stitch it in." Well, the design didn't technically exist yet in this timeline, but it will. I was going to make sure of it.

"Muggles can do rune enchantments?" Milly asked, eyes wide.

"Just the design," I said. "You still need a wizard or witch to activate them, which is pretty simple."

"What kind of spells can it stop?" Zabini asked. "How long does the protection last?"

"It stops pretty nasty spells, maybe a few dark ones, but I wouldn't depend on that," I replied. "It's also not very durable. The runes are designed to redirect magical energy rather than actual shielding. The more magic it absorbs, the more the runes get worn down until it deforms, and the enchantment is gone."

Daphne looked at me. "Who did you borrow the money from to buy these?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You have to ask?"

She looked at Darius again, and the Lord raised his hands placatingly. "Ron didn't borrow a lot. Having the muggles work on them was pretty ingenious and quite cheap. Besides, if things go well, he'll have paid me back before his second year in Hogwarts."

Zabini raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"I will be participating in a dueling competition for next year," I replied with a shrug.

Milly blinked before nodding. "You'd have to at least finish in the top five to get any prize money."

"Milly," I said, "I'm not just going to be part of the top five. I'm going to win the whole thing."

Daphne scoffed, but smiled at the same time. "I won't hold my breath."

"It warms my heart to receive such support," I replied dryly. "Though now it gives me an idea. Why don't we all have a nice mock duel in outside?"

"There's a dueling chamber right inside the house, Ron," Daphne countered.

"You won't always be fighting in a wide-open training area," I reasoned.

"What do you have planned?" Milly asked.

"I thought of splitting us into teams," I replied, giving Daphne my brightest smile. Her eyes widened before narrowing suspiciously. "We can do two against three duels. You can learn a lot by fighting actual opponents."

Tracey frowned, but nodded. "Makes sense."

"Are we testing your bracelets as well?" Zabini asked.

"I'd rather not wear out the enchantments," I replied. "I gave them to you guys so they will defend you when it comes to real fights. It's always good to have that extra edge."

My four friends looked at each other for a moment before Daphne shrugged. Milly and Zabini seemed to ponder over what I said while Tracey smiled.

"This could be fun," she said.

"Is there any actual difference between the dueling chambers and the outside?" Milly asked.

"Oh, yes," I replied with a wide smile. "For example, outside is a woodland covered in snow. Quite different from the warm, open space of a dueling chamber. The biting cold will slow you down and the trees can be used as cover. Plus, and this is the best part, you can bury your opponents in mounds of snow."

Daphne blinked before realizing where my thoughts were going to. "Ron—!" she began, but Darius cut her off.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," he replied, and I beamed at him. He looked at all of us. "You're all welcome to explore the woods. After, of course, opening the rest of your gifts."

Tracey looked at me and Darius. When she glanced at Daphne, her expression was pretty interrogative. Daphne just looked away.

"Fine," she muttered somewhat darkly. She grabbed her father's gift, which was pretty different from the rest of ours. It wasn't a box, but something quite flat. She looked at her father before slowly unwrapping it. It looked like a vinyl disc sleeve with a stationary picture of four men, one blonde and three with darker shades. I recognized the one with a mustache. She looked at her father again and asked, "Who's Queen?"

Darius just smiled. Huh. So he was a muggle music fan. He ought to meet Hugo as he was the one that really introduced me to—

I felt my stomach sink. Right. I was never going to see Hugo or Rose ever again, was I?

"Ron?" Mariana asked suddenly. I looked at her. "Are you alright?"

I tried to give her my best smile. "Yeah. Just some… stray thought. I'm fine."

Merlin, this day was of two minds. So many highs and lows, which was why I was rather thankful when we made our way outside and started dividing into two groups. Setting up the teams and the ground rules helped distract me away from those depressing thoughts.

They never went away, though. Even after I buried Daphne thrice in snow, I still felt the heavy weight of those thoughts on my mind.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

After everything that had happened during the Yule Holidays, going back to Hogwarts felt almost like a relief. That lasted only for a few days. After that, I got very, very bored. Lessons, while a bit more intense now that we were in the final stretch of our First Year, were still things I had already learned. No matter how many times I tried to excel without causing suspicion, it felt repetitive and droning.

I wondered, not for the first time, if doing the heist at the Malfoy Manor was a mistake. While I had come out of that almost unscathed, the feeling of danger and excitement had my blood pumping. It was bloody addicting, especially when I remembered the the short duel I had with the Wicked Witch. It reminded me of the epic fights Harry and I had experienced when facing the bad guys.

The Diary was another. Fighting it off, I had to relive a lot of my good memories of my previous life, things that I had probably unconsciously kept at bay. I found myself missing my old life terribly, especially with the memories I had of my Hermione creeping back up at random times.

It probably didn't help that I felt myself feeling more and more bouts of arousal. When I wasn't dreaming of my Hermione, it was Lady Black or the Wicked Witch. I found myself remembering their warmth, their scents, and provocative situations that reminded me of very adult things.

Honestly, I was beginning to think there was something wrong with me. Even the memory of the rather rough ball play was being remembered with some sort of fondness.

I kept quiet, of course. I was surrounded by eleven year olds that would probably, maybe rightfully, think I was bonkers. I could imagine Zabini asking me why it would feel good being hit on the bits. Daphne would probably look at me oddly and ask her mother, and I didn't want to know where that would go. Milly would probably be more inclined to choke me even harder, just to get those mad thoughts out of my head, while Tracey would ask innocent questions that would make me look away in shame for even thinking about it.

Then there was the still lingering sadness of not seeing my children again. I… resigned myself to knowing that they were probably never going to be born, or even see Harry's kids. Realization was the first step of understanding and healing, my Hermione had said. Well, I wasn't feeling the healing yet.

Well, I could still see Bill's kids, unless that was messed up in this world, too.

Thankfully, there were things to tide me over. Moving from basic learning to more practical applications in our morning training was fun and exciting. The little taste we had back on the Greengrass grounds spurned quite an interest. My friends—and I was proud to say we had definitely moved past the tentative allies phase—took to the new format with as much enthusiasm a Slytherin was allowed to show.

The Room was brilliant, as usual, and gave us everything we needed. Like right now, it was again the snow-covered woodland that was reminiscent of the Greengrass grounds. It had been my main choice for the past week.

I dodged three jinxes coming at me by rolling on the ground. The speed that they were cast was not exactly worrying, but their synchronization was on the spot, much better than when we first started our mock duels.

I heard a rustle behind me, and cast a stunner without looking. I heard Milly gasp, which probably indicated that I hit my mark. I was pretty proud of her, actually. She thrived very well with the new training format, using her physical prowess to compensate for whatever knowledge she was lacking in spellcasting. Too bad I knew her habits pretty well.

"Morgana, how did he know she was there?" Tracey asked as she threw another spell in my direction, probably a jelly-legs. I deflected that before moving to another tree that blocked two more incoming curses.

"Zabini, revive Bulstrode!" Daphne directed.

"You guys are too loud," I called, smiling.

"Shut it, Weasley," she growled. "We're taking you down, if it's the last thing we do!" In a softer, but still audible voice, she added, "Tracey, let's flank him."

"Can still hear you," I exclaimed as dashed low, going for another tree.

Daphne didn't say anything, but I could hear them approaching towards my left. They were breathing hard, probably because of the cold. There was something about the chill that sapped away at your strength, especially if you weren't prepared for it.

Zabini breathed more steadily, moving towards where Milly was unconscious. He would have been nearly silent if he hadn't been rushing. He was still much better than Daphne and Tracey. They were actually trying to do a full sprint in a snow-covered area, which was pretty stupid.

"You guys are too impatient," I lectured as I leaned away from cover, trying to get some sort of visual confirmation as to their locations. Tracey was already at my eleven, with Daphne catching up. I shook my head, then slowly moved towards Zabini.

He was making his final approach to the prone Milly. I hid behind a tree as I spotted him moving his head around, probably looking if he was in the clear. I waited until he looked at Milly, wand pointing towards her before I chanted, " _Expelliarmus_."

The white bolt hit him square in the back. He gasped in surprise as he tumbled forward, yelping as his face hit the snow. As I caught his wand in the air, I heard a loud rustle behind me.

"Now!" Daphne shouted. " _Diffinido_!"

" _Stupefy_!" Tracey shouted.

The cutting charm was probably as a means to set me up to meet Tracey's disarming charm, but it was too far. "You should have aimed closer!" I shouted as I ducked the red bolt. " _Incarcerous_! _Silencio!_ "

Daphne wheezed as she found herself tied tightly by a rope. As she struggled, Tracey was trying to remove the spell from her, but couldn't say anything. Her eyes widened when she realized she couldn't fire any spells.

" _Stupefy_ ," I finished, hitting Tracey with a red bolt that brought her down. With a final flourish, I pointed my wand at Daphne's feet and said, " _Carpe Retractum_." A rope of light tangled around her ankles and I pulled sharply, making her yelp as her feet slipped off the ground.

When I pointed my wand at the ground near her, her eyes widened. "Weasley, don't you dare—!" she warned.

" _Depulso_."

"You—!" Daphne shouted before being covered in snow.

I turned around, wand pointing towards Zabini who was about to stand. He looked at me before sighing, raising his arms. "I yield."

"Not bad," I said, throwing his wand back at him. He caught it cooly before he gave me a begrudging nod.

"Not bad?" he asked. "We barely hit you. We did better the first time."

I smiled at the memory. It had been last week when our team games changed. Daphne had convinced the others that whoever teamed up with me would turn-wand before all of them would bring me down together. It almost worked as it took me by surprise. I had reacted almost instinctively, using liberal amounts of advanced magic and tactics that none of them were ready for.

Thankfully, no one questioned that particular bit. I guess they were more interested in Zabini's idea. He had then wondered if they could do this whole team set-up again, as trying to beat a more skilled opponent would be a very good learning experience.

I agreed. Now, they got a taste of trying to bring down a skilled opponent, while I got to practise fighting multiple, though admittedly less skilled, ones.

"You guys should have made that first ambush count then," I replied.

Zabini snorted before shaking his head. "Were you holding back?"

"Of course not," I replied. He just stared at me, probably knowing it was a fib. Honestly though, they wouldn't have learned anything if I went all out. "You guys are improving," I added, which was the truth. Zabini looked at me before nodding again.

"What did we do wrong?" he asked.

"Let me answer that later, when everyone's awake and warm."

Zabini shook his head. "How many times will you have to bury Greengrass in snow before you get tired of it?"

I shrugged. "Probably never. Besides, it's a good incentive for self-improvement."

"You're only going to make her hurt you more."

I smiled. "Well, there's fun in that, too."

Zabini looked at me oddly, and I was once again reminding myself that I might be going bonkers. At least I haven't thought of a vaguely adult Daphne pinching me in certain places.

I winced when I felt that familiar feeling again. Well, shit, I shouldn't have thought of that. Not only was I being reminded that I had missing memories of my previous life, but I was also realizing I may have turned into some sort of pervert.

Life. Face. Punch. Hard.

"Come on," I said. Thankfully, Zabini said nothing and went towards Milly immediately, leaving me to deal with Tracey and Daphne. Evil prat.

Walking towards the downed two, I waved my wand to remove the snow covering my contracted friend—Merlin, I still couldn't believe there was such a thing—and looked at the bound, shivering girl. She glared at me, promising hell.

"I'm going to kill you," she said through chattering teeth.

"You only have yourself to blame," I replied with a sweet smile. I casted a warming charm on her immediately, which stopped her shivering. "Whose idea was it again to conspire with the others to ambush me?"

"You kept burying me in snow!" Daphne protested. "Besides, it was just supposed to be just that one instance. You were the one that insisted in having us team up against you afterwards!"

"Zabini had made a good point," I countered.

"Don't bring me into your quarrel," the boy shouted from his position.

"Well, it's true," I shouted back. I looked at Daphne and un-spelled the ropes. She stood up, her glare still in place. I looked at her for a moment before extending my arm.

"What's this?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"Pinch me as hard as you want," I said. "You know you want to."

Daphne stared at me for a moment before looking away. I wondered if she wanted to say more but she just shook her head and pointed towards Tracey. I nodded and pointed my wand at our fallen friend, feeling slightly disappointed.

Once everyone was revived, the Room changed back into a copy of the Slytherin common room, although I added a few blankets and more fireplaces to hasten the spread of warmth. As we gathered around the closest one, Tracey sighed and collapsed on one of the couches, smiling as she wrapped herself in a blanket. The rest also took their seats, but sat straight, looking at me to start with my lecture.

"So, where did we go wrong?" Milly asked.

"Let's start with the good bits first," I replied. "Teamwork was an improvement. You all finally learned how to do basic flanking maneuvers."

"You still got me," Milly pointed out.

"Only because you were loud," I countered. "Getting behind me is always smart, but useless if you give yourself away. That goes the same to you three," I added, looking towards Daphne, Tracey, and Zabini. "Daphne, shouting what you're supposed to do next isn't really going to help. Especially since it left Zabini vulnerable and gave me that extra second to realize you guys were behind me."

"You did the same during our snowball fight," Daphne muttered.

"Yup, and look where that got me. Now, for the bad parts. First, you guys were rushing it. There was no real reason to just run at me, especially in our environment. Snow slows you down, and the cold will steal your reflexes. You would have done better using slower, more methodical approaches."

They all looked at each other.

"Secondly," I added, "you guys are forming a few habits." I looked at Milly. "While I did say that getting behind your opponent was good, you always come at them the same way. Mix it up a little. Go from the side. Or hell, be daring and come at me from the front. You make a pretty intimidating sight, running straight at your opponent. Have a shield handy, though."

Milly frowned before nodding.

"How about me?" Zabini asked. "What would you have done if you were in my shoes?"

"Well, I would have told Daphne that it was a bad call," I replied. "Though if I was forced to go through with it, I would have opted to carry Milly away from such an open area. Would have made you a less easy target."

Tracey frowned. "Why was it a bad call? We needed everyone to take you down."

"Three against one are still solid odds," I explained. "As cruel as it sounded, you guys could still have won it if you left Milly alone and stuck together. Or at least revived her together. Always have someone with you to watch your back. Remember that."

Daphne frowned. "Okay, let's say it was a bad call, was there anything that we could have done differently in that situation?"

"Well, not announcing that you were about to attack would be a good call," I said. "Also, and I said this earlier, but you should have aimed closer to me."

"It was a cutting spell," she protested.

"A rather mild one," I countered. "The worst I could have gotten was a shallow gash, and that wouldn't really hurt me. Painful, but not worrying." I looked at Tracey. "As for you, good cast times and decent spell speeds. Next time, though, dodge the Silencing Charm. It may feel like a harmless spell, but you won't be able to cast anything if you're hit."

She nodded as well.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today," I said, stretching my limbs. I mentally asked the Room to provide showers for us. "Come on. Let's freshen up and get some breakfast."

Alone in my stall, the hot water felt good. It let my mind wander a bit as I tried to figure out the ways to work around Violet and Granger. It would have been so simple if we were mistaken about them. Maybe they were just innocent bystanders and that there was someone else out there who wanted to kill me. Unfortunately, all the evidence pointed to that being wishful thinking.

There were still too many unknowns. I didn't know if I hated this situation because of that or because I was slowly becoming disillusioned. My dream of doing everything better again was slowly proving to be a fantasy.

Merlin. Once more, I was flooded with the memories of my previous life. I was with Harry, sharing a bottle of Ogden's Finest. I was in bed with Hermione, feeling the wonderful warmth of her skin as I kissed the back of her neck.

I wanted Harry back. I wanted my Hermione back. I wanted everything back the way it was.

I took a deep breath, shook my head, and chuckled slightly. It came out wrong, hoarse, almost sounding like an anguished cry. The damn shower was stinging my eyes as well.

Silly, silly Ronald. Thinking about the past isn't going to help you. Besides, you have plenty of time to reminisce once everything is over. Whether you finally made your fleeting dream come true, or because you are buried six feet below the ground.

I shivered, realizing I was getting morbid. Hesitating for a moment, I began to put away those wonderful memories again. Why couldn't Voldemort just come at me? It would make me feel a whole lot better.

When I finally came out of the male side of the shower stalls, dressed and ready, Daphne was there waiting. I couldn't help but smile. As much as I loved my old life, this one wasn't so bad. My collection of friends bumped up from my previous school years, and I was also surrounded by cute witches.

That had got to count for something, right?

"Hey, Daphne," I said as I approached her. "Where are the others?"

"They went ahead," she replied, looking at me neutrally. I felt a little apprehension upon seeing her expression.

"Alright," I said slowly. "You could have gone with them as well, you know."

"I needed to talk to you."

I frowned before nodding. I thought of the Drawing Room back in the Greengrass Manor, and the room changed to something similar to it. Daphne looked around, smiling slightly. As I sat on one of the couches, I was surprised that she opted to sit opposite of me.

"What do you need then?"

She paused before sighing. "Ron, be honest with me. Are you angry at me?"

I blinked before realizing why she asked that. "Because I keep burying you in snow?" I asked. "No."

She scoffed. "Liar."

I leaned back on the couch. "I'm not, really. Well, maybe, but not in the way you think. It was a fun snowball fight. I just thought that turnabout was fair play."

"I buried you once," she countered, crossing her arms and glaring at me. "How many times have you done it to me?"

My stomach quivered uncomfortably for a moment. Absently scratching the back of my neck, I muttered, "Fair point." I looked at her for a moment before asking, "Does it bother you?"

"Being buried does not bother me more than your apparent insistence of humiliating me as much as possible," Daphne replied evenly. "You stun or disarm the others, while I get tied up, tripped, or even hung upside down before you shovel snow over me."

I frowned, recalling every instance we had our mock duels before realizing she was right. I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling my cheeks burn in shame. Yeah, that was quite a mature moment there, Weasley. Who was the adult here again?

Part of me wondered if this was because of everything that had been going on—worrying over the assassination attempts, the emotions brought by my resurfacing memories, and the haunting idea of not seeing my children ever again. A well-adjusted bloke would probably go mad. What would that do to someone like me?

It didn't matter, though. I hurt Daphne, a friend. That was after promising not to do that shit anymore.

Merlin, I felt pathetic.

Slowly, I stood up. Her eyes widened for a moment as she watched me walk leisurely before narrowing as I took a seat beside her. "I'm sorry," I said softly, steepling my fingers and resting my elbows on my knees. "I thought that I was pushing you to get better."

"Are you trying to justify yourself?" she asked coldly.

"Not as much as telling you my thoughts on it," I replied. I leaned back on the chair, holding my knees as I sighed. "You're right. I didn't know I was acting like a prat."

She took a moment before sighing as well. "As long as you know."

I chuckled lightly. "You should have included the others. Let them witness Ron Weasley's finest moments of being a grade O arsehole."

She paused. "And why would I do that?"

"Turnabout, after all."

Daphne scoffed. "You're my… contracted friend. This was a private matter between us, and should stay between us."

"Thanks," I replied. "Though you can just say friend, you know. Don't need a contract to call me one. I still can't believe there's such a thing for it."

"Didn't your father tell you the details?"

I shrugged. "He just told me it was a really traditional way of forming friendships before. He described it like your father did to me and asked me if I wanted him to sign it. Seemed like a good idea, if convoluted, so I said yes."

Daphne looked at me for a moment before shaking her head. "So, what are your plans for next mock duel?"

"Well, I think the snow-covered woodland has run its course so I'm going to change the stage. I think a grassy field with slopes would be a good next step."

"Huh," she said. "That actually sounds interesting."

"I'm glad you approve."

She nodded. "Good. Now that's over and done with, give me your arm."

I looked at her. "Why?"

"I'm taking you up on your earlier offer," she replied with a small smile.

I laughed before extending my arm to her. "Go ahead. I think I deserve that at least."

I expected something hard, but all she did was gently squeeze. After holding it for a few seconds, she eased on the pressure but didn't let go of my arm.

"Ron," she called. I saw her frown. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Zabini heard you cry in your stall."

I frowned. I was hoping no one heard that. "Bad memories. Or good ones, really depends on how you see it. It's nothing. I'll be fine."

Daphne looked at me for a moment before nodding slowly. We stayed silent for a few moments. It was a little uncomfortable, but I guess that happens when people try to clear the air. I shook my head.

"Come on," I called, "before the whole House finish our breakfast."

Daphne rolled her eyes, but nodded just the same.

I took a cautious approach, having the room give me a spyglass at the door just to see if anyone was outside. If there was anything this world had done to me, it was making me more paranoid than when I was during the horcrux hunt. I chuckled inwardly at that. As we made to our stairs, though, we bumped into someone I didn't think I'd be seeing. At least, not in a somewhat private setting.

"Ron, Greengrass," Violet greeted, smiling hesitantly. "Good morning."

I felt Daphne stiffen beside me. I just smiled. "Back at you. Still exploring the castle?"

"Yeah, like you I'm betting," she replied.

I looked behind her, surprised to see someone absent from the picture. "Alone? Where's Granger?"

She frowned, opening her mouth before shaking her head. "I don't know. We're… kinda fighting."

"That's surprising," Daphne replied, finally losing her stiff stance. "I always thought you two were rather inseparable. I mean, other than the Ball."

"Ball? Oh yeah, the Malfoy party." Violet shrugged. "I actually tried to get her invited, but Bella said it wasn't worth the hassle."

"You're not fighting about that, are you?" I asked.

She hesitated again. I raised an eyebrow at that. It was probably the first time I've seen her unsure of herself. After a moment later, she sighed. "We were fighting about you, actually."

"Why?" Daphne asked quickly, her tone becoming a bit deeper.

Violet frowned, closing her eyes. "It's complicated." She opened her eyes, her expression haunted for some reason. "We're having a difference in opinion. It kind of sprung up after we received your gifts." She lifted her left sleeve, showing a thin leather bracelet with a small green stone attached to it, wrapped in her wrist.

I heard Daphne gasp softly. "It… looks good."

Violet smiled at her. "Yeah, doesn't it." She looked at me. "Thank you, by the way."

I smiled. "You're welcome. So, I guess she didn't like hers?"

Violet sighed. "It's not the gift, Ron. Look, I'm sorry, but Hermione hates you. She can't push past the fact that you aren't that arsehole that hurt her."

"That much is obvious," Daphne interjected. Violet winced.

"Daphne," I warned softly before turning to Violet. "You don't have to apologize."

"Yes, I do," Violet said heavily. "I actually kind of saw you in the same way until that incident in the Potions class. The one where you got hospitalized for almost a week."

I felt Daphne shift defensively beside me. Part of me hoped she wouldn't do anything, but another actually wanted to join her. Violet's statements were getting pretty damning in my head.

"When you say it like that, it sounds like you were just pretending to be my friend before that," I replied, deceptively calm.

Violet gave me a bitter smile, the first I've seen from her. "Maybe because it's true. Hermione had suggested it actually. She wanted to learn something, anything from you."

"Why?" I asked, feeling a little fire burning in my stomach.

"Find a weakness," she replied. "To hurt you."

"That's pathetically spiteful of her," Daphne said with a growl.

Violet grimaced. "I can understand that."

I crossed my arms, trying to douse the heat growing inside me with steadying breaths. "So why are you telling me this now?"

"Because, well, I can't do it any longer," she replied. "I like you, Ron, and you've pretty much convinced me that you're very different from the guy who hurt her. That _arsehole_ "—and at this point, her voice turned to something very primal and charged—"wouldn't have protected anyone like what you did for Greengrass. He would have hid his sorry arse somewhere, then popped up when the danger had passed, all smiles and apologies."

I felt a shiver run up my spine. The hate in her tone reminded me of Harry vowing to hurt the bad guy after they did something extremely abhorrent.

Was Violet talking about the Ron she knew, the one I theorized that I had replaced? I wanted to know more, as much as I hated to. How would anyone feel if they were told that there was another version of them that was a completely evil bastard? Yet, I needed that knowledge so I could plan how to approach both of them.

Violet didn't, though. She just sighed, her tone turning back to normal. "I'm sorry, but that guy brings bad memories. Anyway, I told Hermione that you were different, and she… well, as you can see, we're not getting along right now."

My head hurt. Too many emotions began to run around me. The yearning to have what I had in my previous life was warring with the suspicions I have with the whole situation.

On one hand, I wanted to believe her. If it was true, this could be a boon I was looking for. If Violet felt that I was a good guy and on her side, I was willing to put the whole assassination attempts behind me.

On the other hand, this also felt like another set-up, something to soften me up while there was a blade being sharpened at my back. I looked at Violet, her face brimming with regret, and half-thinking she was sincere, while the other was sarcastically praising her on being such a good actress.

I probably wasn't ever going to completely trust either Violet or Granger, even if the former would prove to be truthful. That didn't mean we had to be enemies. I took another calming breath, trying to work my occlumency again. I was being given quite an opportunity here. I thought what would be the best response at this point before quickly double-checking on my decision if it was the right move.

Sighing, I looked at Violet. "Does that mean we're done?"

She gave me a small, sad smile. "If you want. I completely understand if you'll tell me to go bugger myself. I haven't exactly been honest with you, but I was telling the truth about liking you. You're a good bloke, Ron. I just wish Hermione could see that."

We stayed silent for a moment. Part of me was playing out multiple scenarios as I tried to find the right words. I finally decided on my opening.

"Do you remember what I told you, when we were on the air during our first flying lesson?"

She blinked. "Remind me again."

"I said that I didn't want to get you in trouble with Granger," I replied. I looked away, hoping I was acting this right. "Maybe… maybe we should not be friends. That way, Granger could calm down, you know?"

My mind began to work as hard as I waited for her response. I hoped she would accept my offer. That would create space between us, space I could use to plan. If everything went well, I'd be able to finish this before the end of the term.

That is, of course, if she was being honest. If she wasn't, or if she refused, it made me wonder if this would play out like it did during the Troll incident. Except I would be ready for it.

Well, I wasn't ready for her response: she enveloped me in a hug. I felt my heart freeze as one conclusion entered my mind. I felt my spine quiver as that stray of thought made two emotions go to war with each other.

She almost immediately broke away, her face flushing. "S-sorry," she stammered. "I'm sorry. I just… ah, shit." She smiled ruefully before shaking her head. "So… this is it, huh?"

My mind snapped back to the present. "Hmm?" I asked, trying to organize my mind to whittle down those two emotions tugging at me.

"We're now just schoolmates," Violet replied sadly.

"Well, who knows what the future holds, right?" I asked, giving her a small smile.

She laughed. "Yeah. I hope you won't ever change, Ron. I like you like this."

"Thanks, I think," I said.

Her arms moved towards her bracelet, and when I realized what she was about to do, I gently grabbed her wrist. "Don't," I said. "Keep it."

"Thank you," she said softly. She grabbed my arm gently before letting it go. She opened her mouth for a moment, hesitating before asking, "Are you still worried about someone trying to kill you?"

I frowned for a moment before nodding. "Maybe a little. Nothing's happened since we came back from the hols."

"Well, I don't think you have to worry anymore. And if anyone tries, I'll kick their arse."

"Even if we're not friends anymore?" I teased.

"Even then," she said firmly. "You didn't deserve what happened to you."

I smiled, shaking my head. "Well, with the great Violet Potter on guard, those assassins should watch out, eh?"

"That they will," Violet replied with her own smile. "Alright. I'll see you guys around."

As she walked past us, I asked, "Aren't you going to the Great Hall?"

She paused before glancing at me. "Maybe later," she said sadly. "I can't be around Hermione right now." She turned away before glimpsing back. "Hey, maybe one day I'll show both of you a very cool room on this floor." She nodded. "It'll surprise the hell out of you two."

I waited until Violet disappeared from view before looking at Daphne. She was staring coldly down the hallway where the other girl disappeared. I waved my wand and casted a privacy ward around us. When that was done, I asked softly, "Thoughts?"

"She's cruder than you are," she replied.

I raised an eyebrow before chuckling as I remembered the conversation. "Yeah. Not what I was asking, though."

She sighed. "What do you want to hear, Ron? She pretty much admitted that she was involved with Granger in trying to kill you."

"She also said she didn't want to continue. In fact, she hinted that it was going to stop."

Daphne scoffed. "Do you actually believe that nonsense?"

I looked at Daphne for a moment, wondering why she seemed a little too irritated. Hesitating slightly, I replied, "She was rather… convincing. Was it just me?"

She frowned before conceding. "Maybe she was a little. I'm not risking that, though. And you shouldn't either. Not after everything."

"Well, sometimes… it's good to have faith."

"Sometimes I wonder why you have so much faith in Potter," she countered. "That girl and her friend tried to kill you thrice already. Even if I believed every word she just said, could you even trust them? The reason she gave for trying to even kill you sounded completely unjustified! Who would condone hurting someone because they were reminiscent of another person?"

Someone very afraid and desperate, I replied mentally. I didn't have the whole story or all the facts, but Daphne raised a good question: why would they think I'd be the same Ron they knew?

My mind formed frightening theories.

Shaking my head, I just replied, "I don't know."

She looked at me, lips thinning. "It makes me wonder if you even want to hear what I have to say," she said, almost coldly.

I blinked, still wondering what got up her bum. Good thing I learned a thing or two about calming down girls. I gently grabbed her arm and squeezed it in what I hoped was a reassuring manner. Daphne looked at me for a moment, her expression finally softening.

"Come on, Daphne," I said softly, "don't be like that. Your opinion matters to me."

She opened her mouth slightly before closing it. After a sigh, she seemed to concede. "Fine. I'll state the obvious: she's setting you up and you have another attempt coming your way."

I nodded before sighing.

"You don't want to believe that," she ascertained.

I didn't answer and Daphne sighed again. She looked away for a moment before saying softly, "You also got her a bracelet."

"Thought it would be practical to get all your gifts at one go," I replied, shrugging.

"Hers was beautiful," she said.

"Yeah, but also pretty useless." I shrugged. "I'd rather have yours than hers."

She gave me a small smile and a shake of the head. "Come on. We can talk about this with the others." She paused. "When she mentioned the room on this floor, do you think she meant _the Room_?"

"Probably," I replied with a shrug.

She frowned. "Does that mean we have to find another place to train?"

I shook my head. "Not really. We've been using it uninterrupted for weeks now. And if by chance she comes here when we're training, I can find a way to make a quick exit without her knowing."

Daphne nodded before pulling me gently as we made to the stairway, in silence. I was grateful as it allowed me to work around my thoughts that all centered in Violet's scent.

It was a familiar splash of sandalwood.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It had been almost a month since I talked to Violet and broke off our friendship, publicly at least. We stopped greeting each other familiarly and our talks, if any, were mostly about schoolwork.

That was fine with me. Honestly, the breakup—Merlin that sounded so weird—was already underway. After the potion incident, we had rarely met up or spoken to each other at all. Sure, around that time, I still thought they were just innocent, but fear had made me cautious. To any outsider, it looked like our friendship was already beginning to fall out even before the hols.

It also gave me time to settle my emotions.

I was now reasonably sure that Violet was the Wicked Witch. When I first scented her, fear and enticement had began to pull me in different directions. The former was from knowing that having Violet as an enemy would be dangerous, and the latter in realizing she cut a fine figure.

Again, I hated my brain for being undeveloped. While my mind knew the danger of even entertaining the latter's notions, I still couldn't help but be tempted by the possibility.

Thankfully, the time away from her was enough for me to calm down and think rationally again. I came to the conclusion that the Violet Daphne and I had met at the ball was Granger using Polyjuice. She had been acting very oddly when we met and it was easier to do something like that than find ways to be in two places at once. I still didn't know how in Merlin's name Violet got a fully developed magical core so young, but it didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that it was suicidal to have such a powerful figure as an enemy.

Stacking up everything I knew and the results I needed, I began to refine my plans. All I needed was to wait for the right situation. However, life has always found a way that I neither wanted nor expected.

"How did you get it wrong again?!" Granger practically snarled at the shivering Neville.

"I'm s-sorry," he stammered back.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! We're almost at the end of the term and you're still messing it up!"

I just looked on the scene, eyes wide. Daphne beside me was probably staring in shock as well. Granger's behavior had slowly and steadily been getting worse over the past few weeks, but even I didn't think it would have culminated with this.

Even McGonagall was looking at her with disbelief. "Miss Granger! Control that temper of yours this instant!"

"I will if Longbottom finally learns how to hold his wand properly!" she almost shouted back.

"Fifty points!" the professor declared slowly and decisively, her lips turning to a thin line, cheeks flushed. "And detention!

Granger looked almost shocked at the announcement, her eyes widening for a moment before a snarl began to form on her lips. I saw Violet abruptly place her hand on Granger's shoulders, only to be shrugged off harshly. She glared at Violet before dropping her head sullenly.

"Fine," she muttered.

McGonagall stared at the girl for a moment before shaking her head. She turned to all of us. "Class is dismissed. Miss Granger, you will follow me to discuss this abhorrent behavior of yours." She looked at Neville gently. "Mister Longbottom, visit the infirmary if you please. I shall follow afterwards."

Neville was crying, shivering in his place. The professor was so busy trying to console him that she didn't see Malfoy mocking the boy's blubbering expression. His partner, Goyle, was covering his snickering with his hand.

Arseholes.

The whole class began to pack up at a sedate pace. They were probably shocked, though I have no idea if it was because of Granger, or because we got to be dismissed early. That never happened in McGonagall's class.

Granger was the first to be done as she had to follow the professor. As she walked by us, she gave me an ugly glare. The way her frizzy hair had now been tangled and the bags present under her eyes, the look reminded me a bit of Bellatrix Lestrange. Daphne and I stared as the two began to exit the classroom, and as the door closed, everyone around us began to chatter.

"This is why we shouldn't accept mudbloods!" Malfoy declared loudly, earning a few shocked looks. Violet gave him a particular scary glare, but it almost retreated upon itself as she looked down on her bag. I couldn't help but notice her arms shaking.

As everyone began to exit the classroom, I stayed in place, looking at the still Violet as she just stared down on her bag.

"Ron," Daphne called beside me, tugging my arm gently. She motioned towards the door where the others were waiting. I looked at her for a moment and she sighed. "Fine. I'm staying, but don't take too long. And be careful."

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

I walked towards Violet. When she heard me, she looked up, a defensive expression crossing her face for a moment before it began to smoothen to neutrality. I noted her messy hair—more so than usual—and the dark circles around her eyes that weren't completely hidden by makeup.

"Violet," I called softly as I stood in front of her.

"Hello, Ron," she greeted with a faux smile. "Is it about today's lesson? Sorry about Hermione. She's—"

"Are you okay?" I interrupted gently.

She hesitated, an action I was slowly becoming familiar with. She frowned, looking down for a moment before shaking her head. She gave me a softer, albeit sadder smile. "I'll be fine."

"You need to fix your hair, and those circles under your eyes are showing through."

She gave me a look. "And why would you care about my appearance?"

I shrugged. "Someone told me that a girl's state of mind is always reflected by her looks. That's why no matter how sad they feel, if they look pretty to themselves, their bad mood goes away."

She stared at me for a moment before laughing, a rather natural one. "Good God, Ron, who told you that?"

"Mrs. Lovegood," I lied. It was actually—I winced. Merlin's bloody bollocks. I really hated the gaps in my memories.

Violet raised an eyebrow. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry," I muttered. "Sometimes, I get a few headaches every now and then."

Violet sighed before sitting down, slumping on the backrest. "God, Ron. It's a mess."

"She still won't talk to you?" I asked mildly.

"She does, but it's now mostly snapping and yelling at times," Violet admitted. "It's already bothering Brown and Patil."

Hearing Lavender's name had me remembering her luscious body back in my sixth year. Then I promptly squashed that thought down. Not the time.

"Merlin," I said, "this isn't what I wanted when I told you that we should break up."

Violet snorted. "You know that the way you just said it makes it sound weird?"

I laughed. "Yeah, sorry. Daphne and the rest didn't seem to think it it was, so I thought it was only me."

That got her chuckling before staring at me in the eye in a somewhat unnerving manner. "So, is that you admitting that our _breakup_ had some sort of hidden agenda?"

"I'm a Slytherin," I replied with a smile. "I always have hidden agendas."

"You're too blunt to be a Slytherin."

"Yeah, they do tell me that at times," I said honestly. "Anyway, I thought the… Merlin, do we still have to call it a breakup?"

Violet's lips slowly sloped upward to one side. "Does it bother you?"

I hesitated before shrugging. "Maybe not too much, I guess. Well, after that meeting of ours—"

"That sounds oddly impersonal, Ron." Her smirk became fully grown. "Way to make me think our relationship was some sort of business transaction."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, give it a rest. Anyway, I thought our breakup would give you both time to calm down, to build your relationship back up."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "No offense, Ron, but why would you even bother with that?"

"Honestly, it's because you two were friends before we met. Then when I came to the picture, you two began fighting. It doesn't sit right with me, you know?"

She seemed to relax. "That's quite noble of you," she teased. "Of course, maybe you're just scared that Hermione will come after you."

Wasn't that what she was doing already? I forced a laugh. "Fine, yes. You've found me out. My hidden agenda. I'm scared of vengeful Granger coming after me. That's why I don't want to be the cause of you two having a domestic."

She snorted. "Domestic." She then sighed before nodding. "Accurate, I guess. Well, as you can see, it hasn't worked at all." She looked down again. "Probably my fault."

I tilted my head. "What do you mean?"

"I… may have admitted that I spoiled her plan," she replied. "The one where I was supposed to befriend you, look for weaknesses and all? Hermione was furious. Then she kinda saw me still wearing that bracelet, and it just went downhill from there."

"Merlin…"

"I should have hid it," she said, shaking her head. "Now she thinks we're some sort of secret… friends. That our break up was some sort of show."

I raised an eyebrow at that hesitation before 'friend'. Granger couldn't really be thinking—well, there were those dreams of the Wicked Witch, but come on. Wasn't that line of thinking a little far-fetched?

"Ron," I heard Daphne calling from the exit.

I glanced at her and nodded before looking back at Violet. "Sorry, it seems my jailor wants me back at my cell. For my protection, most likely."

Violet chuckled. "You know, the way she hangs around you means only one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. She likes you."

I scoffed. "We're friends. Of course she likes me."

"You are still so dense," Violet replied with a shake of her head. "I guess in this instance, it's a little adorable."

I was pretty sure she didn't mean to reveal that. So, the Ron Weasley she knew was not only, apparently, a shithead but also dense. Completely my opposite then, which made me feel good. Not wanting indicate that I caught that, I simply protested, "I'm handsome, not adorable."

"Sure, my redhead prince," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "Now go before I'm tempted to kidnap you."

That had me chuckling. After waving goodbye, I joined Daphne at the exit. She was staring at the back of Violet's head before looking at me. "We're having a meeting," she whispered.

"And miss lunch?" I asked.

"Now."

I looked at her for a moment before shrugging. "If you insist."

After ascending to the seventh floor, we spotted Milly standing guard in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. When she saw us, she made her way to the hidden entrance, waiting before ushering us in. Inside, I took a moment to drink in how it looked.

Almost everything was white, with the ceiling having flowing drapes glowing from what looked like to be sunlight. The walls were lightly painted wood, while the floor had a darker undertone to it. There was a fireplace, but instead of looking like normal brick or dark stone, it was made of white marble.

"This is beautiful," I said.

"Thank you," Zabini replied from his place, sitting in a comfortable-looking pale couch. "This is how our drawing room looks like back home."

"Good taste," I commented. I looked at the rest of them, also sitting down on similar seats. Daphne took a loveseat and once again pointed at the free place beside her.

That was definitely a bad habit now.

"So, why the meeting?" I asked as I sat.

"We want to know what you're planning," Daphne replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent, Weasley," Zabini replied. "You look just as affected as Potter and Granger about their fight. You're planning for something."

I sighed before standing up, walking towards the fireplace. I took a moment to find the right words to explain it to them. Deciding to start simple, I replied, "I'm trying to end all of this before the end of the term."

"How?" Tracey asked.

"I'm… convinced that Violet's having second thoughts," I said. I waited for a moment, waiting for any type of protest. I was surprised to hear none. I turned back at them, and they were all looking at me expectantly. "What, no one about to tell me how stupid I sound?"

Daphne scoffed. "I think everyone in this room knows you have a bleeding heart, especially when it concerns Potter."

"We just want to make sure you thought this one through before we say anything," Milly amended before I could protest. "So, what's the plan?"

I frowned before nodding. "Well, the breakup was actually two parts: it allowed me to gauge how honest she was about having trouble with Granger. If she accepted, her story would hold a bit more credence than if she refused. Either way, it would give me something to work with."

"And she accepted," Milly said.

I nodded. "I was going to use this time to see how they would move forward from this. I hoped that Violet was being truthful, and the separation would be used to give Granger time to calm down. That way, Violet could convince her that I wasn't that guy they hate. Except… you saw what's been happening lately."

Tracey snorted. "Yeah. Well, if Potter was lying, they are playing very convincingly. Practically every House is talking about the separation of the Golden Duo."

I blinked. "The _what_?"

"Golden Duo," she repeated. "They don't call themselves that, of course, but almost everyone that talks about Potter and Granger use that moniker."

"It sounds stupid," I muttered, shaking my head. "Anyway, even with everything going pear shaped, what has been happening in the past few weeks convinced me of Violet's story." I paused. "What about you guys? Is it just me?"

They all looked at each other. Daphne's and Zabini's expressions stayed neutral, but Milly and Tracey were frowning.

"I'm probably a bit convinced," Tracey replied.

Milly nodded. "Me too. Potter and Granger were always thick as thieves, constantly together, constantly presenting a united front. That little tiff they had on Samhain did not even come close to the levels of what we are all currently seeing."

I turned to Daphne. She sighed.

"I'm convinced their fighting is real," she said. "As Milly pointed out, they were always together, barring that troll incident and the Malfoy Yule Ball. Then there's the way they look."

"Yeah, they kinda look like they aren't getting any sleep," Tracey interjected.

Daphne nodded. "Both their grades are also slowly falling, and they haven't been earning as same amount of points they usually would."

"I am willing to concede that Granger's attitude is also a convincing factor," Zabini joined. "She's… on the fritz."

"You mean bonkers," Tracey interjected. "She's turning really scary. What she did to Heir Longbottom…" She shivered.

"Disgusting," Daphne muttered, shaking her head.

Milly frowned. "What about Granger is convincing, though?"

Zabini looked at her for a moment before saying, "Potter can be very hard to read. However, Granger is not. Even when Weasley and Potter were publically friends, she still couldn't hide her… dislike of him. Her lashing out indicates that she is facing some sort of immense pressure."

"Their fight," I concluded.

Zabini nodded. "Most likely."

"It can still be pretend, you know," Daphne countered.

"I am aware of that," he replied smoothly. "However, at this length and the way they present themselves makes it less likely. Everyone is noticing them acting out, and if anything happens, they'll be open to suspicion."

Daphne pondered on that for a moment before nodding.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one convinced," I added lightly. "Makes it less weird, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Now, on to your plan."

I nodded. "Well, once I established Violet was telling the truth, I would arrange a meeting with her. Maybe with both of them if possible."

"Why?" Tracey asked.

"To push for neutrality," I replied. "To convince them to end their assassination attempts and put everything behind us."

"That's insane," Milly said, glaring at me. "After everything you've gone through?"

I sighed. "Maybe."

"But why?" Tracey asked, frowning. "What about plans for catching them on the act? That would stop them permanently!"

"That idea's still there," I said. "But Tracey… I'm worried that if we don't catch them and their plans keep getting foiled, they'll start getting desperate."

"Which will make them get caught more easily," Daphne reasoned.

"Yeah, but at what cost? What if they began to lash out at you guys, just to maneuver me? I can't predict everything that they'll do. I can't defend everyone fully."

"So you'll forgive and forget instead?" Zabini asked, almost incredulously. "Make a deal?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I won't forget, though. That's a little too off the kilter for my liking. But I am willing to forgive as long as the attempts won't continue."

Daphne sighed this time. "Ron, we know you've been raised with different ideals from the rest of us, but you're being stupid about this. How sure are you that Potter will even listen? Out of the goodness of her heart?"

"I may have something Violet needs," I replied.

"Something to bribe her with?" she asked.

"Along those lines, yeah."

"What is it?" Milly asked.

I scratched the back of my neck. How was I supposed to explain this to them? Yeah, I got a magical Diary of Voldemort which contains part of his soul. Violet and Granger are probably time travelers, and are most likely hunting for items such as this. Violet might also be a powerful and sexy witch with a fully developed core. Met her while stealing said Diary in Malfoy Manor. Oh, and the reason they want to kill me is because apparently, they remembered some sort of Monster Ron Weasley and for some reason, still believe I am one or may become one. If I offer the Diary in good faith, tell them I'm also a time traveler, but with different memories, we can hopefully put everything behind us.

Oh, did I mention I was a time traveler? Yeah, I'm also from a different world, apparently. Don't know how yet, but you've got to believe me!

Even saying all that in my head sounded very certifiable.

"I can't really explain it," I replied. "All I can say is that I have something she wants, and I'm willing to trade neutrality for it."

Tracey snorted. "Ron, no offense, but that's like casting spells while charmed to silence."

Well, I could still fight even when silenced, but I didn't want to say that.

Zabini nodded. "Agreed. How sure are you that this item is that important to her?"

"Also, what makes you sure she won't try to just kill you and take whatever you have?" Daphne added.

"Preparation," I replied. "I was planning to write her a letter, ask for a private meeting."

"With us present, of course," Milly interjected.

I hesitated for only a moment before smiling. "Of course. Once we've gauged her, see that I really do have what she needs and is willing to trade for it, we can make a magical vow to sustain the deal."

"Why not just keep the item, and just coerce her submission?" Tracey asked.

I shook my head. "I don't want to keep it with me."

"That implies what you have is not just something that could be used to embarrass her," Zabini replied, staring at me. "What kind of item are you holding? Is it… dark?"

"It's not dangerous," I evaded. "Not now, at least. Though I think it presents a lot of potential danger if I continue to keep it."

Tracey and Milly looked at each other.

"What will the vow entail?" Daphne asked, frowning.

"That I'm willing to give the item, as well as keep our silence in any involvement they had with their assassination attempts. In return, they'll stop any future or current attempts."

Zabini seemed to mull over that. "This item that you have, why does Potter need it?"

"To destroy it," I replied.

"Or she could use it to further whatever agenda she has," Daphne countered. "Could it be used to circumvent the vows she will take?"

I frowned. "I'm not completely sure. Maybe, but doubtful."

She shook her head. "Don't leave any room for loopholes. Add that to her conditions."

"Okay," I said with a shrug. "I'll add 'destroy the item afterwards', or something to that effect." Not that I needed to, but she made a good point. The world was too different to compare Violet and Harry.

"We can probably improve the terms of the vow later," Zabini said. "When were you going to send that letter?"

"Well, after I was convinced that Violet was being truthful, but right now, I'm just waiting for things to calm down."

Milly nodded. "With Granger on the fritz, it's smart to wait it out."

There was a moment of contemplative silence before Tracey called. "Ron."

I turned to her. "Yes?"

She hesitated for a moment before asking, "Were you ever going to tell us your plan?"

I blinked. "Why do you ask?"

Milly crossed her arms. "Mostly because you were being a bit distant from us."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"She means is that you've been in your sulking mood for the past month," Daphne replied, frowning. "Sure, we keep up with the training, but otherwise, you become very silent, like your thoughts are far away. We're worried that you're thinking of doing something stupid."

"Like not including us," Zabini added. "Like going through this plan of yours, meeting with Potter and Granger, alone."

I looked away for a moment. "The thought has crossed my mind."

Milly glared. "Why would you even think that?"

I sighed. "Because Daphne's right. I have a bleeding heart. I don't want any of you to get hurt if things go bad."

She closed her eyes, arms shaking. "Sometimes, Ron, I want to choke those idiotic sentiments out of you."

I gave her a small smile.

"What will you do if Potter or Granger aren't agreeable?" Daphne asked. "What if they refuse to do the trade or keep pretending they aren't involved in anything?"

I turned my back to them, staring at the fireplace. "Then we keep trying to expose them. It'll be more difficult if they find out that we know, but we can be prepared for it."

"And if we can't expose them?" Tracey asked.

If it came to that point, I would inform Dumbledore and put forward everything I had, blindly hoping that he was like his counterpart from my previous life. Even then, it was still risky.

No matter how much I respected the aged wizard, he had done rather questionable things when he was alive. I remembered him allowing Draco to roam free back in my Sixth Year, knowing full well that the youngest Malfoy had been Marked and was given the assignment to kill him. Bumbling through it, Draco's plans had resulted in almost killing two students, Katie Bell and myself. While we both survived in the end, I still questioned his logic. Just because he wanted to try and save Draco didn't justify almost getting Bell and I killed. Not only that, but he also risked the lives of other students.

Then there was the way he kept the knowledge of Harry being a horcrux, making him think that sacrificing himself was the only way to rid the world of Voldemort. Dumbledore didn't even inform him that there was a chance of survival because Voldemort created a blood-link to Harry when he did his revival ritual.

Dumbledore had an agenda. He was also scary smart. Telling him would most likely expose my secret. Too many things I had done were not something an eleven year old could do. The term 'gifted' could only be taken so far.

Of course, Madam Bones was an alternative, but she was just as sharp as the Headmaster. She would most likely come to the same conclusion.

Nothing stayed hidden forever. Once someone was told, exposure would be inevitable. With all the knowledge I had, I was going to become too dangerous to leave alone. That meant risking people around me.

I would have to break off my friendships with Daphne, Tracey, Milly, and Zabini. I would probably be taken in by the Department of Mysteries, maybe to never be seen again, subjected to whatever tests they deemed necessary. Even if that didn't happen, I'd find more people than Violet and Granger sharpening knives behind my back.

As I stood resolute, watching the dancing fire burn at the logs, I finally replied in a soft voice, "I don't know. That's why I hope Violet will see reason. If not, then life will slowly become hell for the both of us."


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Wow, you're being particularly merciless," Violet said as she witnessed my queen spank her bishop into submission. She ordered her pawn forward after that.

"I'm learned from the best," I replied, smiling slightly as I ordered my bishop into position to kill it. "You should be proud. You made me ruthless."

"Your fault for even believing that sob story of me not knowing how to play," she replied, pondering over the board.

"It was low."

She moved her next piece forward. "It's fair game. Use everything at your disposal to confuse your enemies. Makes it easier to beat them."

I snorted. Yeah, I experienced that back in the Malfoy Manor. "Well, I'm using everything at my disposal so you won't sneak up behind me and have your way with my pieces." I took out her pawn. "By the way, checkmate in two."

Violet looked at me before going back to the board. She sighed. "I believe you. I concede."

"You shouldn't have," I replied cheekily. "It was actually five, maybe three depending on how you reacted."

Violet rolled her eyes and gave me a rude gesture.

My smile widened. "I'd love to, but Madam Pince would kill us."

She gave me a glare before looking at my left. "Don't look now, but Greengrass is staring holes in my head."

"She's a very classy girl," I replied as I took out a cloth and began to wipe the glass pieces. "She finds you very crude, and I guess that last gesture of yours didn't help."

She snorted. "How would she react if I said you were taking that as some sort of invitation?"

"Invent a pinching spell that would leave me bruised and breathless," I replied dryly.

She stared at me as I cleaned up the chess set, a small smile forming on her face. "You really like it, huh?"

"It's beautiful," I said honestly. "Thank you again for the gift. And thank you for playing with me as well."

"You should play with Greengrass instead," Violet commented lightly. "Or any of your friends."

"I do," I said. "Daphne tends to play very conservatively, which isn't so bad, but it becomes rather predictable. Zabini is the best of them, but… well, let's just say both of them don't like to lose and tend to sulk."

"I can see Greengrass sulking, but Zabini?"

"Yeah, oddly he does. Tracey and Milly aren't interested, so I'm stuck looking for anyone else to play with."

"Glad that I'm anyone now," she replied with a smirk. "Also, I find it rather ironic that we're hanging out more now after we've broken up than when we were still friends."

I blinked. "We do? I mean, sure, we're playing chess sometimes. That's your definition of hanging out?"

"Having fun in each other's presence is pretty much the definition of that."

"Well, no argument that playing chess is fun," I replied with a small smile. "Still, what makes you think we're doing this more than when we were still together?"

"Sometimes I wonder if you're just saying things in a manner that could be construed as something else," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

Violet shook her head, amused. "Forget it. As for hanging out more, this is, what, our third day of playing this week? A few months ago, we could barely stay in a room together for more than ten minutes."

"We always stay in a room for more than ten minutes. Almost everyday in fact."

"Not in class, you cheeky prat," Violet replied with a grin, before frowning. "If Hermione sees us now, she's going to go spare."

I frowned. "I thought she calmed down. She hasn't bowled into anyone and has been quiet in classes lately."

"Yes, but I don't think she really calmed down yet," she replied. "Hermione is giving me more of an impression that she's trying to busy herself with something else. Besides, I think she's taking supplemental potions."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been visiting to the infirmary more often," she replied. "After what happened in Transfiguration class a month ago, she is always making a trip there. And everytime I see her afterwards, she looks a little too calm."

"Calming Draughts?" I asked.

"Most likely." She looked at me. "They aren't addicting, right?"

"They could be." I pondered on my next words for a few moments. "Anger has a way of exhausting people. Drinking a potion to get that emotion out of the system could possibly make it slightly addictive. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will make sure that doesn't happen, though."

She nodded. "Okay, that relieves me a bit. Still, with the potions, at least we're talking again and not shouting it out in the dorms."

I groaned. "Merlin, I thought it was safe to talk again after Granger didn't have any outbursts in the past two weeks. I thought you guys were okay."

"We are better now than we were after the Yule," she said. "I'm just not feeling that we're completely back again, you know."

"And we're playing in her stalking grounds." I shook my head. "Please don't make any jokes about how she's behind me. I don't think my heart can take that."

Violet laughed. "You make it sound like she's some sort of horror movie villain. Anyway, don't worry. She's at the infirmary again. Though I do think we shouldn't dally."

"True," I replied softly. Finished polishing the chess pieces, I frowned, pondering if now was the right time to take the next step. After arranging them to stand in two rows, I stood up and gave Violet a small smile. "Thanks for the game, Violet."

She stood up as well. "It's been fun. Even if you need your bodyguards to ensure nothing nasty happens to you."

"Well, they can't really leave me alone with a potential Dark Lady, right?" I teased. After a beat, took a breath. "Also, I want to discuss something with you."

She blinked. "Alright. What is it?"

"Well, not right now," I replied. "It's something I hope we can discuss privately in the near future."

"We?"

"You and Granger with me and my friends," I clarified.

Violet frowned. "Hermione probably won't be open to such a meet. And in private?" She then smirked. "Are you guys going to jump us or something?"

"Maybe," I replied with my own smile before shaking my head. "As for Granger, well, that's why I'm keeping the date open. I hope she'll be agreeable, but if not, we should still meet."

Violet raised an eyebrow. "What will it be about?"

"Our futures, I guess," I evaded. "Something to determine, maybe finalize, our relationship."

"So it'll be the reconciliation stage?"

I paused before saying, "Hopefully."

She looked at me worriedly. "This isn't going to be a nice meeting, is it?"

"It could turn out rather nasty."

"Even without Hermione present?"

I sighed and nodded. "Even without her."

"Sounds rather dubious, Ron," Violet replied, shaking her head. She paused for a moment before shrugging. "Well, whatever. What's life without risks. When did you plan the meet to take place?"

"Well, I was hoping after everything has calmed down with you and Granger. I hope she is willing to attend. If not, we'll go at your discretion. Hopefully, we can do this before the end of the term."

"I'll talk to Hermione," Violet said, nodding. "I'll see if she can be agreeable. I'll owl you then?"

"Sounds good."

Violet smiled softly. "Your birthday is still first of March, right?"

"Still?" I teased, smirking. "Did it change when I wasn't looking?"

Her eyes widened for a moment before her expression softened. She chuckled afterwards. "No, I guess it didn't. Sorry. I had to make sure."

"Well, I don't know how you found out, but yeah, it's the first of March."

"Right. Alright, I'm going to see if Hermione's still at the infirmary. Take care, Ron. Thanks again for the game."

"Thank you as well," I replied. I followed her with my gaze as she began to walk out of the library, waving at her as she finally exited. She waved back before disappearing through the doors. Turning back to my chess set, I blinked when I noticed the black king had been knocked down.

I also noted a strange scent. Sandalwood had begun to fade, but there was another gentle scent that lingered on. I frowned before making my king stand once more and began to put the pieces back into their placeholders underneath the board before hiding the set back in my bag.

I walked towards the table where Daphne and Tracey were sitting, the former standing rather stiffly, studying the book she held with zealous intensity. Would have been rather convincing if the book hadn't been upside down. The latter couldn't quite hide her smile. I wondered what they were talking about.

"Done playing games?" Daphne asked without looking at me.

"Yeah," I replied, sitting down beside her. She seemed to relax slightly as she put down her book, looking at me with a questioning expression. "Yes?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Don't make me ask the obvious, Ron. So?"

I sighed. "Game's still afoot."

Tracey sighed. "Can't we just speak normally now?"

"Still in public, Tracey," I replied with a shake of my head. "Hogwarts has ears, and a lot of them tend to be invisible."

Daphne frowned. "The Common Room then?"

"Yeah, hopefully Milly and Zabini will be there. I could use a relaxing and brain-numbing game of Exploding Snap."

"Exploding Snap is not brain-numbing," Tracey protested.

"You'd think differently if we played chess," I teased.

The three of us did find Milly and Zabini in the Common Room, sitting in our usual place. Once we settled into our spots, I began to put privacy charms and a few detecting charms. Making sure we were clear, I asked, "How many are we in this area?"

"Five," Zabini replied. The others nodded in assent.

"Okay." I settled down beside Daphne and took a breath. "Alright, so how'd your scouting go?"

Milly nodded. "Both of them went to the infirmary. Potter left to meet with you soon after Granger entered."

"Strangely enough, Granger didn't stay as long as she usually has for the past week," Zabini replied. "She came out after maybe half an hour and made her way back to the upper floors."

I frowned before nodding. "Alright."

"How about your end?" Zabini asked.

"Violet's open to the meeting, though I did give her the option to decide when," I replied. "I guess we'll see if Granger is going to show up or not."

Daphne shook her head. "You're letting her dictate the meeting time?"

"We'll decide the place, so we won't lose the advantage," I assured.

Milly sighed. "I still don't like the fact that we're going to forgive them after everything."

"I'm the one who will forgive," I said. "I can't really dictate on how you should feel about it. I just want to get this over and done with so I can have a normal Hogwarts experience." Well, at least the normal that included doing my own horcrux hunting if things went pear shaped.

"Fine," Daphne said after a sigh. "Let's hope it all goes well."

I leaned back on the couch. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

It had been a week since Violet and I last talked, mostly because Granger was apparently starting to feel a bit better and had stuck to her since then. It was fine for me, as it gave them time to talk and hopefully convince Granger to attend the meet.

It looked to be working well, as things were finally calming down. Granger had stopped acting out wildly, which was a relief. I thought things were finally golden when I saw Hedwig flying to the Slytherin table during our lunch break.

As excited I was to finally confirm that things were going alright, the sight of the familiar looking snow-white owl had me staring at it for a moment. I didn't think she liked being ogled, if my poor finger was an indication. Or maybe she was being short because she had a meeting with some bloke owl in the owlery. Who knew?

Taking the letter, letting her fly away, I stared at the white owl a bit more before unrolling the parchment. I frowned as I read the contents.

 **Dear Ron,**

 **I've been trying to get Hermione to be open to the meeting, but she's being more stubborn than usual. While we're getting closer again, she seems to be dead set against you. Honestly, I'm starting to have second thoughts about continuing to be her friend. She's been talking about you like you were garbage, and it's really starting to grate on my nerves.**

 **Why couldn't she be more like you?**

 **I wish we never broke off our friendship. You're in my thoughts more often, and I wish we could meet more often, playing chess or just staying beside you.**

 **I want to meet at the first of March, your birthday. Can we meet in private, without your friends? I want it to be special and to give you something you won't ever forget. Hopefully, we can return to what we had.**

 **Yours,**

 **Violet**

I looked back towards the Gryffindor table. Violet and Granger had already gone ahead, so the letter was probably just sent. I studied the blocky letters, frown deepening. So there were still problems on that end, apparently.

"Ron?" Daphne asked.

I looked at her for the moment before handing her the letter. I watched as she drank in the contents as well, her eyes widening at a rather alarming rate. She scowled before handing the letter, rather forcefully, back at me.

"What was that supposed to be? A love letter?" she asked.

Tracey almost spat out her food, looking at Daphne in disbelief. Zabini just blinked while Milly almost choked.

"A confirmation of an action," I replied. "Castling."

"What?" Milly asked.

"Really?" Zabini asked quietly, frowning.

Daphne looked contemplative. "It's possible. How are you going to deal with it, though?"

"Is it me, or are they just ignoring us?" Tracey asked Milly.

I gave her a small smile before turning to Daphne. "Do as the letter says. Go alone."

"Another risky move," Zabini commented.

"Best way to get results in this situation," I replied with a shrug.

"Seriously, what is going on?" Milly asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

I looked at her then back at Tracey, who also looked impatient. "I'm about to finish this once and for all." On my birthday as well. Providence? Or just some sort of sick twisted sense of humor?

"How?" she asked.

"Let's talk about that in private," I replied. "Meeting tomorrow morning. I'll explain and we can make plans for it."

I already had a few plans going through my head. There were some parts I was still iffy about, as it meant revealing more of my secrets to my friends. I looked at them for a moment, with both Daphne and Zabini silently contemplative while Tracey and Milly were confused and irritated. They weren't stupid, and I wondered how far I could continue to lie without any of them catching on.

One day, far in the future hopefully, they would notice the discrepancies of the Ron Weasley they befriended. Part of me wondered how they'd react, and feared the outcome.

Then again, that was a risk I was willing to take.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

All of us were quiet as we sat contemplatively in our usual places in the common room. Tracey and Milly shifted unconsciously, jittery. Zabini looked outwardly calm, but the way he stared at the floor made me wonder what was going through his mind. Daphne, who was sitting beside me, was utterly quiet, looking ahead blankly.

For the first time, I wondered if she was avoiding looking at me. Or maybe she just didn't quite like the result of what happened in the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Quidditch match two days ago. Violet had been in fine form, though she did let the opposing team score once.

I didn't know if that was more humiliating than what she did to the Slytherin team.

Violet. I hoped she hadn't been thinking I was avoiding her, but Granger had stuck to her like a sticking charm. Besides, free time was getting harder to come by. Between planning on what to do with the meeting, covering my bases, as well as keeping up with the increasing amount of homework, I had little time for anything else. Before I knew it, it was the first of March.

Honestly, I didn't mind. Being busy helped me a lot in keeping my emotions in check. They had been flaring with increasing frequency, probably due to the anticipation of being so close to the end.

Again, I wished Harry was with me.

I realized I had been tapping on my knee for quite a while now; I guess I was more nervous than I thought. So many things could go wrong today, and I didn't like that my mind was continually going over the worst case scenarios. Sometimes I wondered if it was my subconscious giving me some sort of warning.

Twitching my wand, I spoke, "Tempus." Confirming it was time, I stood up, only to be surprised when Daphne grabbed my hand.

She stared up at me, grimacing. She opened her mouth for a second before closing it. After a few moments, she sighed. "Be careful."

I took a deep breath before nodding and made my way out of the Dungeons.

I reviewed everything that had happened the past week. After having received that letter, it had taken me a day to reply back with a positive response. That part was easy. The harder part had been about deciding where to meet. Hogwarts had a lot of unused rooms, most of them generously left unlocked. I needed to think of a place where it was far enough from the usual crowd that the meet would be uninterrupted, but also familiar enough that I could maneuver myself if things turned to troll droppings. It also had to be a place where there were minimal or no portraits.

I still wanted to keep this close to the chest for as long as possible.

In the end, I had decided to use one of the empty classrooms on the second floor of the western wing. Once that was sent out, I received another letter saying that the place was good. It also added a lot more… promises.

That one I didn't show to anyone else.

As I reached the hallway that led to the room, I glanced around, trying to see if anything looked out of place. None of the tapestries seemed to be tampered with, and there was no one around. Still, I took a few moments to study the layout again, just to make sure, then took a few more steps. As I stopped at the door, I took another deep breath.

Inside, I was surprised. Instead of a somewhat dingy unused classroom, desks covered in cloth and flying dust everywhere, it was clean and decorated. Spread around the room were small candles, with the largest set on top of a circular table in the middle of the room. That was where I saw her, going through a picnic basket on the ground beside the center-table.

Violet's back was facing me, dressed once more in another adult-looking dress made of wavy green material that sparkled slightly. The skirt was cut just slightly above her knees, and her shoulders were bare. I took note that she looked curvier than she had back at the Malfoy Yule party, which made me blink. If anyone didn't know her, they'd say she was fourteen years old.

At that point, her appearance didn't surprise me, though my mind once again admired the way she looked. In a few years, if the Wicked Witch had been any indication, she would attract everyone's attention.

Taking something out of my pocket, I put it on the corner of the room, just beside the door and out of the way, before walking forward. I wasn't being particularly quiet on my approach, making Violet turn around, eyes widening as she saw me.

"You're early," she said.

"Only by a few minutes," I replied, giving her a smile. "I'm not one of those cool people that like to be fashionably late." I paused. "Did I get that term right? Cool?"

She gave me a strained smile. "Yes. You got the term."

"Awesome." I began to walk towards her. "Hope I wasn't too early, though. You look like you were busy, setting this whole thing."

"Well, today is a special occasion," she replied. "Please, have a seat. I got something you'll like."

"Can't wait," I said as I took the seat nearest to the door. I watched as she took out two bottles of Butterbeer out of the basket and raised my eyebrow. "Wow, is that Butterbeer? Charlie always spoke about it when he talked about Hogsmeade."

"The very same," Violet replied as she approached me, a big eager smile on her face.

"How'd you get it?" I asked curiously.

"Well," she began, before pausing as she put the bottles on the table. "I asked one of the older students to smuggle me a few bottles. Ever had one?" she asked before uncorking both and handed one to me.

"Nope. I always wanted to try one, though."

As I held on the bottle gently, she took a small, graceful swig. I took out my wand, and when turned back to me, she gave me a confused look. "Something wrong?"

I stared at her for a moment. She eyed my wand then back at me with a questioning glance. I winced. "Sorry. Ever since realizing that someone was trying to kill me, I tend to check everything I eat or drink."

"What, you don't trust me?" she asked with a smirk.

"It's not that I don't trust you, but it formed a habit," I said with a small chuckle. "You wouldn't believe the faces that Daphne and the rest of my friends gave me when I first started."

Violet looked contemplative for a moment before gently reaching for my bottle, her hand softly touching mine. "Let me," she said.

Blinking, I loosened my hold and watched as she took it. My eyes widened when she took a big sip from it. She glanced up for a moment, puckering her lips slightly. After a moment, she smiled.

"Tastes the same as mine," she said as she handed the bottle back to me. Taking it, I looked at the rim then back at her.

"You just drank from it," I said softly, disbelieved.

"What, are you afraid of cooties?" she teased before drinking again from her bottle.

"Well, no, but… whatever." With that, I sheathed back my wand and took a swig from the bottle. "Wow. This tastes great!" I exclaimed, giving her a silly grin, placing the bottle back on the table.

"Glad you think so," she replied.

"I wish our friends were here, though," I began. "They would have liked this. Granger too. Maybe we could finally settle all of our differences."

Violet looked at me for a few seconds, her expression something that could be carved in stone. Then, it turned nasty.

"There's no need to pretend, you know."

"Pretend?" I asked, confused.

Violet sneered. "Come on, _Ronald_ ," she said, growling my name. "Are you really going to continue this charade? That we thought that the Obliviation was going to stick?"

"Obliviate?"

Her grin turned frigid. "How does your chest feel?"

My eyes widened before looking at the bottle. I lurched, forward, my arms wrapping around my chest. "Wh-what?" I grunted, eyes squinting for a moment. I looked at Violet with a pained expression. "V-Violet… it h-hurts! My c-chest—!"

"As it should, you loathsome cockroach," she growled at me, taking my bottle. She looked at the contents admiringly. "You'd be surprised what kind of potions you can find in Pomfrey's stores. You know that a lot of ingredients used to make medical potions are derived from poisonous sources? That's why there are quite a few that you can't take together." She then dropped it on the floor, letting the bottle shatter and the liquid spill before looking back at me. "How do you like my mix?"

I grunted as I tried to lean back, only to groan as I fell sideways, hitting the stone floor. Looking up at her, I stammered, "B-but you drank—!"

"And I had the counter-potion in my drink," Violet sneered. "Are you so stupid that you thought you were in the clear because I drank from yours? God, Weasley. You were always opportunistic, but your brain was always slow." She took out her wand and cast _tempus_. When she saw the time, she nodded in a satisfied manner.

"W-why, Violet? What d-did I d-do?"

"Still pretending you forgot? Trying to get sympathy from me? It might have worked for Violet. She always had a soft spot for you."

Before I knew it, her face began to waver, literally. Bumps began to form around her face, quivering as it moved around her. Violet's short hair lengthened and curled, and my eyes widened as I saw her transform into Granger.

"Not from me, though," she said, grinning at me manically, triumphantly. "I still remembered what you did to me. Do you remember after you got Violet killed last time? Stopping me from going back because you wanted to condition your little mudblood sex slave to indulge in your every fantasy? Making her enjoy pain? Well, you should be proud, _Master_. She likes pain. At least, giving it. Especially to you!"

I rolled on the ground, embracing my chest tighter. "N-no…!"

"You're lucky," she growled. "I wanted it to last longer. I had plans for you." She giggled. "Oh, yes. I was going to hurt you where you always seemed to think, make it hurt so much that you'd beg me to finally relieved you of it. And when you become useless as a man, I will make you watch Violet and I make love while you stand on the side. That was going to be my justice. That was going to be—"

She stopped and looked somewhere behind me. I heard the door opening, and a familiar voice saying, "Hermione, why did you call—oh my God!" There was the sound of running footsteps and before I knew it, I felt a shivering hand on my shoulder, turning me over flat on my back. I saw Violet's wide green eyes, looking at me.

"V-violet?" I asked softly, grimacing. "Pl-please…!"

Violet shivered, her eyes closing, lips forming a thin line. She looked at Granger, eyes almost glowing as she demanded, "Why!?"

"Remember the promise we made before we came back to this life?" Granger asked softly, almost soothingly. "We promised that if it didn't stick, we'd do what had to be done. I did what is necessary."

Violet shook her head. "No, it isn't fucking necessary! It worked, damnit! He doesn't remember!"

"Don't buy his act," Granger replied, shaking her head. "I know you still might love him. That's why you like to think that it worked, that he changed. We both know, deep down, that it's impossible."

"It's not impossible," Violet growled.

"The horcruxes and me remembering what he did to me proves otherwise." Granger shook her head. "Obliviation only works on the physical brain. Memories are also stored in the soul and never goes away. He still remembers."

"Don't you see how he had been acting the past year?"

"I have," she replied. "Think about it, Violet, of course he'd act differently. He knows that we were both on to him. Look at the way he's been trying to build up influence to go against you! He's befriended poor Luna, probably manipulating her mother to buy him his school things. And don't get me started with the Greengrass family! He is making moves that would make him untouchable!"

Violet shook her head. "It's not only him. Everything that's been happening is different from what we remember! The lock on the Forbidden Corridor, or that James who stole the diary… if everything is different, then Ron could be different!"

"And have you ever thought that he could be the one secretly causing the differences?" Granger countered. "He's lived longer than us, probably continuing his life long after we've both gone. We always start back at the same date, but we don't have to leave at the same time. You know this, especially when he forced me to stay behind last time after he got you killed, all so he could have his way with me! He probably knows more magic than he pretends to otherwise! In fact, he's been parading it around in class, probably to show off for Greengrass and his new-found sycophants! Can't you see it? He could be the one that changed the lock! He could be that James guy you met at the hidden room."

"And why would he do that?"

"So he could throw us off!" Granger replied. "He's trying to make us think that either the Obliviation worked or that we've somehow been put in a different world! Both are impossible!"

"We can't decide if something is impossible! And if he is James, then that's more the reason to cure him!" Violet replied. "He has the Diary."

"It's probably just in his trunk," Granger said, shaking her head. "Where else is he supposed to hide it?"

"You said he probably lived longer than we have. He could have found places to stash it!"

Granger looked at Violet with narrowed eyes. "You just want your ex to live because you're so convinced that he's changed. Is that it, Violet? Am I too boring for you now?"

"You're just prolonging the argument so he will die!" Violet almost shouted. "I'm not having it, Hermione! Give him the cure!"

Granger shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Violet, but it's too late. You probably think you won't ever forgive me for this, but you'll realize that it's for the best. That I did it for you."

"Damn it, Hermione," Violet replied, eyes closed as her fists began to shake. She looked at me. "He's still breathing. Give him the cure and we'll Obliviate him before bringing him to Pomfrey's!"

"It's been more than two minutes already," Granger said, glancing at me. She frowned. "He should be dead."

 _Checkmate_ , I thought.

 _They're on their way._

Well, I guess that was as long as I could play it out. With a quick flick of the wrist, I unsheathed my wand and chanted, " _Depulso_!" at Violet, pushing her away. I pointed my wand at Granger, casting a silent Stunning Spell, which she dodged, though only barely. Her hand went at her back, pulling out her own wand, but before she could point it at me, I stood up and pointed mine at her face, a dangerous-looking crimson orb floating just in front of the tip.

"Ah-ah," I warned, eyes narrowing. "Drop it."

Granger snarled, eyes wild. "Do you think death scares us, Weasley? Do it. We can do this all over again, and I'm going to make sure you're going to suffer in the next one!"

Merlin, she was getting crazier! Bloody hell! "Expelliarmus!" I chanted, putting enough power in my spell to to push her back a few steps. Catching her wand in mid-air, I immediately pointed it towards Violet, who was about to stand, her own wand up pointing at me.

She was shaking her head. "No, not like this," she begged silently.

"How are you not dead?" Granger growled. I looked at her. She was staring daggers at me.

"Did you really think I was stupid enough to drink something one of my assassins were offering me?" I asked back, then turned to Violet, watching out for any aggressive movement. "Thanks for drinking some of it, by the way. Made you think I also drank from it as well. Not so smart, are you?"

"You… knew?" Violet asked, her wand shaking.

"See? He still remembers!"

"Sure, whatever you say Granger." I shook my head. "Violet, I knew that both of you were trying to kill me since the potions class incident. Milly and Zabini noticed that Granger wasn't by your side when our potion exploded. They also noted that all my accidents occurred when I was with you. I was planning on trying to find a way to catch you both red-handed, but then we talked that morning, weeks ago."

"On the seventh floor," she realized.

"Yeah. You gave me the impression that you were having second thoughts."

Violet frowned. "Was that the reason for the meet?"

I nodded. "I wanted to believe you, Violet. That you didn't want to do it anymore. The meeting was originally for me and my friends to put forward everything we knew and give both of you a chance to explain." I shook my head. "I was going to forgive, you know, instead of getting the Aurors involved into this."

"Liar," Granger growled.

"He isn't lying," came Daphne's voice.

Violet turned around, eyes wide as she saw all my friends slowly entering the room, their wands drawn though pointed downwards. I saw Granger stiffen in the corner of my eye, my smile widening as she turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked, shrugging. "You didn't think I'd confront you without help?"

Violet stared at them for a moment, before looking back at me. I could see her mind working on something and realized what she was about to do. Before anyone else could speak, she cast a silent Stunning Spell towards them. My eyes widened for a moment as a big red spell orb flew towards them, splitting into four smaller pieces. That was pretty advanced and needed quite some power to pull it off successfully.

Too bad it was useless. Her spell was stopped by four half-dome lights that flickered to existence as the bolts hit, affecting none of them.

Daphne blinked before smirking. "Let it be recorded that Potter shot a spell on us, but we successfully defended against it."

"'Let it be recorded'?" Violet asked, confused.

Daphne looked at me. "Planned place?"

When I gave an affirmative bow, she glanced at Milly, who nodded back. The big girl then made her way back to the entrance, while the rest of them, in synch, pointed their wands at Violet. When she came back, she was carrying the parchment I had dropped earlier.

"What's that?" Violet asked.

"Parchment written with a Dicta-Quill," Tracey replied with a small smile.

"It's been recording the conversation since Weasley entered the room," Zabini added. "As we can't use memories in court, we had to do this. They can magically confirm everything that's written here to be untampered and accurate."

"It even accurately states names," Daphne said, smirking as she took a look at the parchment. "Weasley, Ron talking to Granger, Hermione PLYJC Potter, Violet. Polyjuice, huh? Expensive. I hope you didn't spend all your money on it."

"No," Granger muttered, shaking her head. "No, no, no."

"We even have the letters that lured Ron to this room," Milly said, taking out a few other parchments and handing them to Daphne. The big girl then moved in front of the Greengrass Heiress, acting like a shield in case Violet attacked again.

She didn't. Instead, she asked, "Letters?"

"Letters signed with your name, trying to make me think that you finally wanted the meet," I replied, making her look at me. "It wasn't… convincing."

"Most likely because it looked like it was written by some love-struck girl in a poorly-written storybook," Tracey added, smirking.

Violet looked at Granger, flabbergasted, probably realizing what had happened. Slowly, she lowered her wand, head bowing as her body shook. After a few moments, she seemed to recover. She looked at me.

"What do you want, Ron?" she asked.

Before I could say anything, Daphne cut in. "What does he want? He wants both of you to stop trying to kill him, and now he has the means to ensure it."

"He's got four witnesses, one being the Greengrass Heiress," Milly continued.

"He has the written record of the conversation between him and Granger," Tracey added, "as well as the letters that were meant to lure him to this place."

"In Weasley's words, checkmate," Zabini finished with a smile.

"It's useless," Granger muttered, getting her resolve somewhere. She glared at me then at my friends nastily. "The Ministry favors Violet and Bellatrix, especially after what happened to Lady Black."

"Hermione," Violet warned.

"They aren't going to build a case against Heir of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black," Granger continued, smiling. "Your prestige is nothing compared to theirs, Greengrass."

"Ah, but who said that we're going to build a case against her?" Daphne asked, smirking. "Everything we have points to a muggle-born trying to kill a pureblood. Mock at my prestige all you want, Granger, it's far more influential than yours."

"Okay, stop," Violet growled. She looked at me, begging. "Ron… please. I know what we did was horrible, maybe unforgivable, but I need Hermione. You don't know what's at stake here. Let's… make a deal."

I frowned, but before I could say anything, Daphne replied, "Deal? What for? We have everything against Granger. And if you come after Ron and us for revenge, we'll put you away as well."

Violet closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, I shivered in fear. Her face became emotionless, though her eyes seemed to harden with resolve. She turned to face Daphne. "You will want to make a deal with me, Greengrass," she said with a steady tone, "because if you don't, I'll put all of you down."

"Potter, think about this rationally," Zabini said. "Do you really think you can win against all of us?"

"Yes," she answered neutrally. "All of you might think you're safe behind those enchantments you are wearing, but believe me, my last spell? That was me being nice. My next spell will tear through your defenses like tissue paper."

"Try it, and I'll run to the Headmaster and contact my father," Daphne threatened.

Violet shook her head. "You won't even make it out of the hallway, this I promise you. And if, for some reason, luck is on your side and you make it to Dumbledore, I will kill all your friends before turning the wand on Hermione and myself, robbing you of any semblance of satisfaction."

Daphne was about to reply when I cut her off. "Fine. Let's make a deal." She looked at me, frowning. I shook my head at her. "Please, Daphne. Let's just make the deal. Like planned."

She glared before shrugging. "Fine."

"Violet, no!" Granger growled. "Just kill them! We can always do this ag—"

"Sorry, Hermione," Violet interjected, before sending a red bolt to her. Granger could only blink as it hit her before tumbling forward, facefirst. I automatically caught her, looking at Violet with disbelief. She gave me a sad smile. "Thank you for catching her," she added softly.

"Was that necessary?" I asked as I gently laid Granger on the floor. "I know she was crazy and spouting nonsense, but come on."

"Yes," Violet replied, shaking her head. "I hope she'll forgive me." She looked at the rest of my friends, all of them looking somewhat shocked. "So… how do we do this?"

Zabini recovered first. "A vow," he said.

"Makes sense," she returned. "Conditions?"

Daphne nodded. "The vow will entail that you and anyone associated with you will stop any present or future attempts of hurting and murdering Ron and any of his friends. On your life and magic."

"To ensure against Hermione, my godmother, or anyone they may hire in the future, as well as preventing us from using any of you as leverage?" Violet asked. "Smart. Agreed but on one aspect."

"Which is?" I questioned.

"The 'hurting' part," she replied. "Magical Vows are very specific. If we made any action that would constitute as hurting any of you, even the most harmless thing will cost me."

"And why should we care?" Daphne argued. "Both of you brought this upon yourselves."

"True, but that's only one of my conditions," Violet replied. "If it's disagreeable, Greengrass, you better start running towards Dumbledore."

"Fine," I said to forestall any more arguments. "One of your conditions? You have more?"

"I also want the recorded conversation, the letters Hermione sent to you under my name, and any copies that you have made."

"You think we will just give you any leverage we have against you?" Zabini asked, raising an eyebrow.

"From what I've gathered, you've all planned this for a while," Violet replied. "I'm sure the vows you prepared are worded to prevent me from circumventing it."

"So you can use it against us?" Daphne asked.

"I'll destroy it in front of you," Violet replied.

"Deal," I said. Daphne glared at me again, and I gave her a small smile. "Please, let's just get this done."

She scoffed before turning to Tracey. As she began to talk quietly to her friend, Violet slowly approached me, eyes glistening.

"I'm sorry, Ron," she whispered. "I didn't want this. Believe me, I didn't."

I frowned. I still pondered if she was acting, but honestly, I was getting tired thinking that. "I believe you," I replied, just as softly. "That's why I wanted a deal. Just… just don't make me regret it, Violet. I'm tired of watching my back."

"It'll stop," Violet promised. "Even without the vow, I wanted to stop."

"And Granger?"

"I'll make her stop," she replied strongly. "That I promise."

"She needs help," I said, shaking my head. "I mean, the things she had said? Obliviating me and the other things? Don't play with her delusions. It's not helping her."

She gave me a sad smile, but said nothing else as she kneeled down, running her hand gently over Granger's curly hair. She kept sniffing, making me wonder if she was actually crying.

I left them alone, seeing Daphne call for my attention. When I approached, she grabbed my arm not-too-gently and dragged me into the corner, leaving Milly and Zabini to watch Violet tend to Granger.

"You gave in too easily," Daphne whispered harshly. "We had them!"

I shook my head, remembering the Wicked Witch's skills and power. Did I believe Violet's threat of overpowering their defensive bracelets? Yes. Did I believe her promise to kill us before killing herself and Granger? Maybe the latter. I have come to realize that this was not the first time they were repeating their old lives, and they pretty much admitted that their deaths would send them back in time.

The way it worked still eluded me, as Granger mentioned that they didn't actually have to die together, but they'd still find themselves in the past at the same time. I found that mind boggling to a degree I couldn't fathom. It did clue me in of one thing, though: they weren't afraid of dying. Add to the fact that their lives hadn't been good, it was a recipe for disaster to one's mental health.

I couldn't really say all that to Daphne, though, so I just shrugged and replied, "I have a bleeding heart."

"Doesn't mean you have to let them to take advantage of you!"

I sighed. "Daphne, we're getting that vow. The attempts will stop. If they do find a way to circumvent it, I still have that item."

She blinked at me, pondering a moment before nodding. "So, you're not going to offer it to her then?"

I shook my head. I was not going to give Granger or Violet any indication that I was reincarnated like them, especially at this stage. The way Granger described the Ron Weasley they knew, whatever horrible situation I had thought up was nothing compared to the story she was painting. It sounded absolutely silly, like some sort of bad story told by a third-rate storyteller. Or maybe I just didn't want to believe there was a version of me out there that was the worst type of monster that had ever lived?

The worse part was that the Ron Weasley they knew was probably reincarnating with them as well. It made me understand more in regards to their attempts on my life. Yet there were still so many questions. How many times have they died and come back to redo everything? Was Violet and this world's Ron Weasley really were an item? Why would that Ron Weasley even think of getting her killed or doing unspeakable things to Granger? Did he break in some way when they kept repeating their lives over and over again?

Granger and Violet sure seemed to confirm that. They weren't exactly sane. Who, in their right mind, would promise to kill an eleven year old boy they ever showed signs of being who they remembered? Yes, I could understand that their target was far from being a kid, but even I would stay my wand if I ever met the young Tom Riddle. Harry would probably hesitate as well.

With that in mind, I realized I couldn't tell them that I was different from the Ron they knew. I wasn't sure if I could convince them. Maybe that was the fear talking, but I couldn't trust either of them to think rationally, especially Granger. Whatever she had experienced, with the way she acted, it proved to me that she saw me only as the monster that broke her and nothing I could say would sway her otherwise.

"No," I replied. "Maybe… when the time is right."

Daphne sighed. "You're going to be a source of many headaches in the future."

I smiled. "You've been warned at least."

She scoffed before handing me a human-shaped paper. "Your—Substitute, was that the term?" When I nodded, she continued. "He told me to give him back to you."

I gently took the paper from her hand, and my Substitute's memories began to flow back into me. I chuckled a bit as I saw Daphne trying to strong-arm my Substitute into giving her a few secrets, and he only came out of it unscathed because I had sent my signal.

"That wasn't nice, m'lady," I teased, "bullying him like that."

"You get his memories?" she asked, eyes widening.

"Yup."

She went silent for a moment, her eyes narrowing. "How did you really learn that spell?"

I shrugged. "I told you. Bill had a few interests in Magic done by other cultures and had a few books on them. I was a little interested in them as some didn't need wands."

Daphne shook her head. "One of these days, you're going to tell me the truth."

"One day, sure," I conceded.

Before she could say anything more, Tracey came back with a rolled parchment which contained the final version of the vows Violet was supposed to make. Daphne discussed with her about the alterations to be done, and after both were satisfied, Violet revived her friend and explained the situation to her.

After another outburst, she found herself silenced and tied, watching with streaming tears as Violet made her magical vow that she and anyone associated with her would never try and kill me or my friends again. After that was done, Zabini gave her all the copies we had against Granger, and with a sad smile, she burnt it in front of us.

Merlin. It was over. It was finally over.

For now.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I sighed as I took one last look at the red notebook in my hand, flipping over a page. Written on it was the conversation I had with the polyjuiced Granger, copied from the original parchment with a basic linking spell.

I knew creating a copy was a breach of our agreement, but Violet should have also put her conditions into the Vow if she wanted to make sure.

Reading it with a far clearer mind, it was a bit of an eye-opener. Poring over it in the last few weeks, I began to build a timeline about what had happened to both Violet and Granger. Somehow, they had stumbled upon magic that allowed them to go back in time after they died. The Ron Weasley that Granger hated was probably with them as well, as it was one of the things both of them feared: that he came back with his memories intact.

Apparently, things hadn't gone well. Both had hinted at dying multiple times and it made me wonder if they weren't as successful dealing with their Voldemort as we were with ours. Why, though? Was it some sort of horrible luck? Was their Voldemort far more powerful than mine? I hoped not.

Of course, it didn't have to strictly be about Voldemort. Maybe they had abused their powers, realizing that death had no hold over them. Knowing that if you died, you would just be sent back back in time could make you lose perspective. After all, lacking the fear of death didn't make one brave but reckless. Maybe even rotten.

Voldemort was the prime example.

So it made me wonder if the same thing had happened to them. Had they committed suicide every time something went wrong, as if they could shrug their shoulders and say, 'Hey, we'll do better next time'? Did they lose part of themselves somewhere in the process?

I re-read Granger's conversation with Violet, and I began to piece together the turning point of their friendship. At some point, their Ron Weasley got Violet killed, and prevented Granger from killing herself.

I was oddly fascinated about that point. What would make a bloke kill his girlfriend, then do monstrous things to his other friend, twisting her into something that would just satisfy his whims? I couldn't do that. Then again, I lived in a different world. I had a family that loved me and friends that put up with me. While their Ron Weasley might have the latter, the former was a little blurry. The Molly Weasley of this world seemed to show a certain disregard towards her sons in general. Was that his start of darkness?

Granger was pretty vague, but what I had wasn't a pretty picture. Her talk about how they knew that Obliviation wouldn't have erased memories from the soul was a good indication of what happened to her. After he had his fun, he probably cast it before killing her.

Surprise, surprise, it didn't work. Naturally, she would have gone to Violet. However, this was where I had nothing solid. I wondered if Violet believed her story immediately or was she still so in love with Ron Weasley that she would doubt it?

I favored the latter. Violet wasn't stupid, and only idiots would believe such a story cold, even if it came from a close friend. Even more so if the story pointed out that their loved one was a monster. In addition, the way Granger worded Ron's killing of Violet made me wonder if that was accidental. If it was intentional, 'murdered' would have been the word of that day.

More questions: did Ron do the unspeakable things to Granger because in a bout of despair, she might have hinted that Violet would break up with him for causing her death? People tended to do stupid things when they are emotional. Accidentally causing the death of your girlfriend was pretty much in the same Quidditch field.

Was that why he turned against Granger, because he feared losing Violet?

Merlin, I was partially wondering if I thought of that scenario because I wanted Granger to be the solid, no-doubt-about-it, bad guy. Yet… I understood why she was so unhinged.

If my scenario was correct, and Violet didn't believe her first, it would cause some sort of tension. Of course, she would also tell their Ron about Granger's story. He probably clammed up, gotten desperate. Desperate enough to do more monstrous things to Granger, maybe try to condition her so she wouldn't say anything anymore.

He probably didn't do quite a good job as it didn't stick. With her intelligence, she probably did everything she could do to finally convince Violet, maybe set up something like what happened on my birthday.

Of course, these were all speculations. What I did know was that it ended with that Ron Weasley being Obliviated before, I assumed, being killed.

I could see it. It was the sort of parallel that Hermione would have loved and I assumed Granger was the same.

Of course, that presented a problem for both of them. Granger knew that Obliviation didn't work. Violet, apparently, still had doubts about it. As long as the former still thought I was their Ron Weasley, it wasn't completely over.

The Magical Vow was a temporary fix. In the near future, I was going to have another confrontation with them, and I needed to lay down the foundations much better than the last time. If I didn't, the best case scenario was me lying in bed, hopefully out of it because of a potion.

Draught of the Living Death would be preferable over whatever sadistic idea Granger could think of.

Trust was what I needed to build this time. It was the best way to completely convince the both of them that I was from another world with a different set of memories.

Violet was the easiest to win over. If Granger was right, then she still held feelings for this world's Ron Weasley, which was strange considering the things he might have done. Part of me wondered if that was the reason why I replaced him. Maybe I was the Ron Weasley she wanted all along, which brought me here.

While magic did work in rather mysterious ways, that idea was a little too far fetched. Still, it didn't matter as I could use that. Next year was a good time to build our relationship back. If I had any opportunity to win her trust, I would do it.

The problem was, of course, Granger. She was utterly convinced that I was playing them both. Worse, she had some facts on her side, and there were some I couldn't disagree with. I was Harry James that stole the Diary. I was the one that put the lock on the door. I was, in fact, like them. The problem was that she had misconstrued the facts and opted to come to the worst conclusions possible.

If she was anything like the Hermione I married, then it would be hard to win her over. I had to prove, without a doubt, that there were such things as different worlds and that I was proof. Showing her my memories would prove nothing. Anyone with adequate occlumency skills could fake the memories cleanly, to make them look completely natural. It was why they were inadmissible in court.

The biggest obstacle was a matter of faith, which was the most difficult aspect to go over as it was intangible. Both of them needed to trust me enough to realize that I was telling the truth. So, how could I build that foundation when they still considered me a potential enemy that was only agreeable because I had no memories of them?

Merlin, this was complicated.

"Okay, I'm curious, Weasley," Zabini called. I closed my notebook then looked at him standing at my bedside, completely dressed and ready for the day.

"About?" I asked.

"What is so interesting about that notebook of yours?" he asked. "You've been going through it for weeks."

I smiled, shaking my head. "Just reviewing everything that has happened. With Violet and everything."

Zabini raised an eyebrow. "It's already the End-of-the-Year Feast. Are you still worrying about that?"

I just nodded, sitting up. I looked around and saw that we were both alone. "Where's Malfoy, his trolls, and your new potential ally?"

"They went ahead," Zabini shrugged. "Something about giving Slytherin House that nudge it needed to come back from the brink. As for Nott, I think he finds Malfoy's offer of alliance far more favorable than mine. Apparently, he doesn't trust me for being a friend with such a… disruptive figure."

"The perks of being a Blood Traitor," I replied, smirking. "Sorry about that, Zabini."

"No worries," he said with a shrug. "He was boring. You are far more entertaining."

"I'm glad I can be such a source of amusement to you."

He just smirked.

"Zabini, why don't you also go ahead?" I said as I stood up. "I'll just make sure all my things are packed before I get dressed."

"Don't be late," he said, waving his arm as he walked away.

With him gone, I went to my trunk and hid the notebook inside, staring at the Death Eater robe rolled tightly, covering both the Mask and the Diary. I sighed, shaking my head, before locking everything tight and shrinking it. After dressing, I pocketed the trunk and began to walk towards the exit.

I was met face to face with Daphne.

"Hey," I greeted slowly.

"Ron," she replied with a sharp nod.

"Thought you went ahead," I said, closing the dorm door. "Zabini just left, if you're looking for him."

"I saw him. And I needed to talk to you."

I blinked. "About?"

She shook her head before replying, "Invite me in. We'll need some privacy."

I raised an eyebrow at that but nodded. Holding the door open for her, we both entered the dorm. I watched Daphne roam around the room curiously.

"It's much cleaner than I thought," she said.

"The Hogwarts house-elves do good work," I replied as I closed the door. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Daphne looked at me for the moment, her cheeks flushing a bit before she looked away. "Ron, I want you to be honest with me."

"Okay," I replied slowly, curious.

"D-do you like Potter?"

Wow. "Did you just stammer?" I asked, smirking. I got a glare in return.

"Just answer the question," she replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Now I'm wondering whether or not to take my wand out," I said, shaking my head. "Why are you asking?"

"Because it is the only reason I could think why you went easy with her and Granger." She shook her head. "We had them. We had the advantage. Then you just… gave it away. I talked to mother about it—"

"You what?" I asked, eyes widening.

She scoffed. "I didn't tell her all the details. I'm not stupid."

"What did you tell her then?"

"Well, I asked her if there was any reason a boy would give into a girl so easily," she replied. "She wondered if you had some sort of—"

"Let me guess… a crush on Violet?" I finished.

She glared at me again. "Infatuation was the word my mother used, but yes. For your sake, let's call it 'crush'."

Was she actually jealous, I wondered. Violet's words about Daphne liking me came back to my mind, and this scene right now made me wonder if she was not actually far off the mark.

Did Daphne like me like that? I was a great bloke and all, but honestly, wasn't she a little too young in thinking things like infatuations and crushes? Maybe it was one of those things that were different between males and females. Shaking my head, I put those thoughts away for another time.

"I do like Violet," I admitted, watching her as her eyes narrowed. Part of me wondered how entertaining it would be to leave it at that, but I felt like that would put me in a special sort of hell—while I was still alive. "But crushing on her? Yuck. I don't want to kiss her or hug her or anything. That's just gross."

"What are you, eight?" Daphne deadpanned.

I chuckled. "Sometimes. In all seriousness, though, no. I am not infatuated with Violet."

That was a lie, but what was I supposed to say at this point? Yeah, I definitely have a crush on the Wicked Witch, who was in fact, Violet. I also have a crush on Lady Black, Pandora Lovegood, and probably your mother as well.

Yeah, that wouldn't have gone down quite well.

"It's understandable, Ron," Daphne insisted, making me blink. "Violet is quite pretty."

Oh-kay, time to put a stop to this. "I think you're prettier, so there," I replied, which got her to clam up. I sighed as I shook my head. "Look, Daphne, even if I did have a crush on Violet, which I don't, it doesn't matter. We are no longer friends; her best friend"—maybe lover I added silently—"tried to kill me on my birthday. Then all of us aired out their dirty laundry so bad that she was forced to make a Magical Vow."

Daphne, cheeks still red, frowned. "Fine."

I paused for a moment before asking, "What's this really about?"

She looked away again, taking a few deep breathes. "It's just that I think we made a… mistake that day."

I pondered over that, wondering how I should reply. After a while, I decided to go for a bit of more honesty. "Half of the time, I wonder that too."

"Really?" she asked, looking at me.

"Yeah. Sometimes, I go over that day, contemplating if I planned it out as tightly as I could. I mean, the results speak for themselves, but I keep wondering, you know. It sucks that the nature of Magical Vows makes it useless when the conditions you put in are not absolute."

Daphne sighed. "I still say we should have used a blood contract. Far more flexible."

"And get more people involved? No thanks."

"Yet instead of being in the clear, you gave them an out to still attack you."

"That really depends if Violet can control Granger."

Daphne glared at me. "Did that do you any good last time?"

I winced. "She didn't know Granger's plan, or how far she was willing to go. Now that she is, I doubt that it will happen again without her consent."

"You trust Violet that much? That she really had a change of heart?

"Yes," I replied. I raised my hands. "Look, sorry, I know it sounds weird, but please trust me on this."

"Even if I do, Ron, I don't trust the two of them," she replied. "That's why I kept these."

When she took out two rolls of parchment from her robes. I blinked. "What are those?" I asked.

"The original letters that you and Granger wrote," Daphne said with a small smile.

"You kept them?" I asked, disbelieved.

"Well, Potter should have covered her bases better."

"Like having us make a Vow as well?" I asked, smiling.

She shrugged. "Quite. It's too bad we didn't have time to make a copy of that conversation you had with Granger in that room."

I smirked, which got her to blink. "About that…"

"You made a copy?" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Keep the letters and I'll keep the copy of the conversation. Safer that way."

"Agreed," Daphne replied with a small smile. "Quite Slytherin of you, Ron."

"Same to you," I returned. "Now, come on. We're about to miss Gryffindor winning the House Cup for the first time in, what, fifteen years?"

Daphne smiled. "It might not be them. I heard Professor Snape having a few students do errands for points. Malfoy was bragging about it earlier."

I chuckled. "You know, that just ruins the spirit of competition."

"They already won the Quidditch Cup," Daphne argued. "It's unfair that Quidditch points also become House points. Besides, it'll be good for Slytherin morale."

"Of course," I said, shrugging. Honestly, who even cared about the House Cup?

* * *

Apparently, Daphne did, judging by the way her mouth opened in horror.

I had to give Snape some credit. Recruiting Slytherin students to do innocuous things for him, earning some really bloated points was a good move. He was able to overpass the Gryffindors by almost two hundred points by the time the feast started. Then, I had watched history repeating itself, literally, as Dumbledore said those momentous words: "Well done, Slytherin, well done. However, recent events must be taken to account.

"Firstly, to Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of her intelligence when others were in danger, as well as playing the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years, I award her one-hundred points."

I raised an eyebrow at that. So, Violet and Granger did finally get the room unlocked after all. It was odd, watching events unfold without me involved in it. They had even solved Hagrid's dragon problem by asking the twins to contact Charlie, and didn't get caught.

Then again, if you kept repeating your life, you'd do it perfectly too.

I still say I was a better chess player than Granger, though.

"Second, to Miss Violet Potter, for pure raw and outstanding courage, I award her one-hundred and five points. Assuming my calculations are correct, I believe a change of decoration is in order. Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

All the other three houses cheered as the banners above us turned from silver and green to red and gold. I heard Daphne mutter beside me, and she wasn't the only one. Groans and slaps on the table were also present.

All for a big shiny empty cup. I guessed being an adult really did change one's perspective of things.

I glanced at the Gryffindor table, looking for the only other adults in child forms. I saw Granger grinning like the cat that caught the canary. Violet beside her looked almost sheepish.

I caught her eye. She looked at me, smiling sadly, before giving me a nod of greeting. I gave her a neutral expression, but returned the gesture nonetheless. I turned away quickly, though, not wanting to get her partner's attention.

What a year, I pondered. Boring for the most part, but the exciting elements were things I hoped to never repeat again. I sighed, remembering the Sorting Hat's vague warning, realizing I owed the stuffy old cloth a thanks. If I was still at Gryffindor, I probably wouldn't have lived this long. I wouldn't also have met my new friends.

I sighed. My new friends. If there was one thing during my birthday that still haunted me in my waking hours, it was getting them involved. It wasn't a mistake to bring them, especially when I made sure they were trained and protected, but when I realized I had misread Violet's reaction when she got cornered, I knew I miscalculated.

Big time.

It went to show that no matter how well prepared one was going into a fight, there were always chances that you could miss something. I hadn't foreseen her reaction on the simple fact that I assumed their methods of jumping back to the past was more complicated than just dying. That alone had given them options I never would have thought they would consider.

If I hadn't controlled the conversation, there was a good chance Violet would have made good on her threat and killed us all before starting over.

Part of me wondered if I would start over as well if I died. I squashed that thought out of my head. The day I started thinking I was immortal, that was the day I would make mistakes—mistakes that would cost not only my life, but of my friends' as well.

I looked at them for a moment, seeing Zabini crossing his arms across his chest while Milly pouted. Tracey covered her face with her hands and Daphne looked utterly crestfallen as the celebration was going around us.

I put my arm around her shoulders. She looked at me.

"We'll win next year," I said.

She leaned towards me, nodding. "We should have made Violet take a Vow not to win the House Cup."

I snorted. "Yeah, I don't think that is something she is willing to do."

She scoffed, but didn't pull away. I looked at the others.

I had to be better. I was still living in an undeveloped body, core, and probably mind as well. My options were still limited on how I could wade through this new world I found myself in. I had enemies that were most likely smarter—and definitely more powerful—than me.

Build that foundation of trust with Violet and Granger. End the conflict decisively and completely. Keep my friends safe.

Merlin. Next school year was going to be busy.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

I woke up at the sudden sensation of someone jerking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Milly standing in front of me, her arm extended. Blinking, I asked, "We arrived?"

She nodded before turning away. I rolled my shoulders, cringing a bit as they cracked. I saw Daphne and Tracey also trying to get their things off the overhead luggage compartment.

Patting the pocket that held my shrunken trunk, I smiled, glad that I neatly avoided the struggle of taking it off the rack. Daphne didn't seem to appreciate it, glaring at me, making me wonder if I should share the rune design to my friends.

Maybe next time.

Still, I had to remind myself to unshrink it when we stepped off of the train. Sure, it was almost public knowledge that I had a shrinking trunk around my fellow firsties in Slytherin, but I'd rather not have any of my family wondering why I had it.

Too many questions could pop up; questions I couldn't neatly dodge.

Thankfully, one of the best places to do something covertly was in a crowd. Most of the time, people didn't tend to be curious what anyone—especially a twelve-year-old-kid—did as long as there was no one calling attention to it. Right now, as we stepped off the train, the platform was much more packed than it was during the Yule Holidays.

Everything was a sea of robes, trunks, and cages. All five of us sat next to one of the columns, away from the chaos. As I dug through my pocket, Milly and Zabini covered me—unnecessary, but I appreciated it all the same—by pretending to watch the other kids catch up with their families.

With my trunk back to its normal size, I sat on it as we waited.

Tracey's parents found us first, and her father stretched his hand out. I was a bit shocked as I shook it. Apparently, he had heard great things about me, and was glad that the Weasley's were finally coming back to the fold.

Zabini wasn't kidding about my introduction back in the Malfoy Party causing some sort of wave.

I replied vaguely, not wanting to lose the potential connections to that family. While Tracey was still considered a Half-Blood by their standards, Mr. Davis was still a pureblood. While not quite a Lord, he was still a respectable figure with enough influence that his wife, a muggleborn, lived a rather 'normal' life in the Wizarding Society of the United Kingdom.

As for Tracey's mother, I paid a small compliment that got a smile from her.

Zabini's caretaker appeared as well. She was still cold and neutral towards us, but since she was a hired wand, it was understandable. After Zabini nodded to her, she grabbed his trunk, giving him enough time to say his goodbyes, as well as a promise to write.

Milly's family came in next, and her father was still the same crabby old man as last time. He didn't say anything, just stared at me like I was something that got stuck on the bottom of his boots. Her mother, though, hugged and gushed at me, which was pretty nice. She thanked me for helping Milly out so much, and also mentioned the gossip of me being the new face of the Weasleys.

Merlin, I swear, if I did become Lord Weasley I was going to have to off myself.

I gave her the same treatment, flattering her a bit like Mrs. Davis. She appreciated it with class. I might have earned an enemy, though, as Mr. Bulstrode seemed to have taken even more offense from that. He left in a huff. Mrs. Bulstrode gave me another enveloping hug and a squeeze to my cheek—left facial cheek, just to be clear—and joined her husband. Milly didn't comment on her father's actions this time as she just rolled her eyes and said goodbye.

"My mother won't need you to tell her how beautiful she looks, Ron," Daphne said after they left.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "That wouldn't be fair, now would it?"

"I'm quite sure she can live with the disappointment," she replied, smiling slightly. Before she could say anything else, a voice called out from the crowd. A voice familiar enough that Daphne stiffened and took a more defensive stance when we heard it.

"Ronald does have the right idea," Bellatrix Black declared as she walked through the crowd. She got a few looks, though thankfully not because of her dress. While still form-fitting, it almost covered her from shoulders to toes. "Women do like to be given compliments."

"Lady Black," I greeted, mind going fast. How much did she know about her goddaughter? "A pleasure seeing you again. If you're looking for Violet, though, I haven't seen her."

"I saw her just a few moments ago," she replied, offering her hand. I blinked before shrugging, took it, and kissed her knuckles. "Violet's seeing Hermione off. She's talking to her parents. Wonderful people."

"Then why are you here, Lady Black?" Daphne asked neutrally.

"Violet asked me to talk to Ronald," Bellatrix replied simply.

"That is quite odd," I said. "She and I didn't part on such good terms last time we talked to each other. I feel I should apologize, Lady Black. Violet was a good friend, but there were things that we couldn't quite agree on."

"Spare me the double-talk, please," Bellatrix said with a tight smile. "I was in Slytherin too. She told me what was going on. Every detail."

I blinked. _Every_ detail?

"I wanted to thank you, Ronald," Bellatrix continued before any of us could speak. "You did my goddaughter a favor and shown some considerable restraint."

"We'll have to disagree on that point," Daphne replied evenly. "If I had my way, we wouldn't still have to worry about those two. Are you even aware of what they did?"

"Of course," Bellatrix replied with a frown. "It's not that I don't grasp your position in this, believe me. However, you must also understand, Heiress Greengrass, that Ronald's decision overturned a potentially ugly situation."

"It was that to begin with," Daphne countered. "Even knowing what they did, are you still willing to defend Potter?"

"Yes," Bellatrix replied. "She is my heiress, and Lily's only daughter."

"She is also friends with someone who needs a Mind Healer," I interjected before Daphne could go off again.

Bellatrix sighed. "Maybe, but Hermione's situation is rather… difficult."

"Lady Black, there's still a part of me that feels that my decision during that day was a mistake," I replied, frowning. "Please don't talk about difficult situations. I landed in the infirmary three times. I'm no Healer, but I am pretty sure that's rather unhealthy."

"Point," Bellatrix conceded. "That's why I'm here. Violet wanted me give you her deepest apologies and that she is doing everything she can to steer Hermione away from you. That's why she can't meet you in person. Hermione still hasn't cleared out her issues with you. In some ways, it has gotten a bit worse. Violet doesn't want to risk Hermione temporarily forgetting that there's a Magical Vow present that would not only risk my goddaughter's life, but also her magic."

I inwardly frowned at the wording. Normally, a pureblood would worry first about their magic, then their life. It was part of the stigma that had been present since time immemorial, the main reason why no pureblood would talk about their squib relatives with others. The best example would be my family. As loving and progressive as they were, they still held to that idea. I still remembered how Mom would never talk about our stockbroker-slash-accountant uncle. It was so deeply ingrained in our culture that even a few muggleborns that got comfortable with the Wizarding life would slowly push away from their muggle parents.

Magic made us different. It made us special, more important than others.

I disagreed, mostly because marrying Hermione changed my outlook. When she got her family back, she kept up with the muggle world, probably because she felt guilty about what she did to her parents before we went horcrux hunting. Thankfully, they were very understanding of the situation and welcomed us back with open arms.

Being part of their family showed my children and I the life on other side. If there was one lesson I learned by having muggle in-laws, it was that magicals and muggles weren't that different, and I was glad for the experience. If someone took away my magic, I could still live my days relatively okay on the muggle side.

So, why was it worded like that?

Before I could contemplate more, Bellatrix continued. "Violet didn't say this, but I think she still wants to be your friend."

Daphne scoffed. "I see that it's not only Granger that needs to see a Mind Healer."

"I know, a bit of a stretch there," Bellatrix said with a rueful grin. "She does mean it though."

When she reached to the inside of her robes, and I saw Daphne's eyes widen. I quickly grasped my friend's wrist as she went towards the pocket that hid her wand. She looked at me, and I subtly shook my head. I let go when she finally relaxed, just in time to see Lady Black taking out a small, long parcel.

"She wanted to give you this personally," Bellatrix said before flicking her wrist. I held my breath as I saw hold her wand over the package, silently removing the shrinking spell around it. It elongated into a very familiar shape.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"

"It is your birthday gift, but as things stand right now, she thought it would be better if I gave it to you instead."

As she held the package to me, she put her wand-hand down, a clear sign that she wasn't a threat. I frowned, hesitating before taking it. The weight of the broomstick felt really familiar to my hand. I stared at it for a moment, wondering how react to this.

On one hand, this could be a potential bribe. It could either be a way to get my guard down, to make me feel like I owed Violet something. Then again, this could also be an honest-to-goodness gift that she had really planned to give me on my birthday. She had mentioned it before, after all.

It could also be a bit of both.

Giving me this gift here and now was also a smart move. If I got this back in Hogwarts, it would have raised a lot of questions from other people. I also doubted that McGonagall would appreciate a first-year that wasn't involved on a Quidditch team being given any sort of broomstick, as that would have been a clear violation of the school rules.

It would also would have made a normal twelve-year old a little suspicious, especially if the giver had a friend who tried to kill them on their birthday. However, give someone enough time for their emotions to calm down and they would be more likely be in a receiving mood.

Too bad I wasn't a normal twelve-year old.

On the other hand, this was potentially a starting place to build that trust with Violet. I needed to play this right, of course. I couldn't act too eager, as that would probably tell Violet that something was up. If I was too harsh on my reaction, I could potentially miss this window of opportunity.

"I appreciate the thought and gesture," I said before extending the package back to Bellatrix. "But I am not comfortable receiving anything from Violet right now."

"You don't have to use it," she said, giving me a small sad smile. "Throw it away if you want. Give it to someone else. Sell it, even. Just, please… accept it. For Violet."

Oh, Lady Black, that last statement was a little telling. Were you trying to get a read on me? I grinned inwardly. Outwardly, I hesitated before nodding. "Okay."

Unsurprisingly, I got a hug in return. Thankfully, it didn't feel as provocative as last time, though she still smelled nice.

"Thank you, Ronald," Bellatrix said, squeezing a bit harder.

"You're suffocating me," I muttered. When she let go, she gave me a winning smile. I just gave her a frown. "Tell Violet I accepted, but…"

Lady Black turned more somber. "I understand. I'm really sorry about what happened between the two of you. Violet hopes she can turn everything around, show you that she means it when she said your friendship to her was special."

"Special enough to kill you, I assume," Daphne muttered acidly.

I looked at her, eyebrow raised. Wow. No courteous compliments for Lady Black then. Giving Bellatrix one hesitant smile, I nodded. "Thank you then, for bringing this for her. I don't know if things will work out between us, but… tell her I appreciate the gift."

"Glad to hear it," Bellatrix replied. "Thank you for being understanding, Ronald." With that, she walked away.

Daphne was silent for a moment, looking at the wrapped broom. Then, she turned to me questioningly.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

I looked at her, frowning. "Looking for a way in," I replied honestly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

I pondered how to answer her. I couldn't very well tell her the truth, so I had to find another angle to use. The best way to convince someone without them knowing was to choose the right words that would give them just enough ideas to let them form the conclusion you wanted. Works almost every time because since they formed the conclusions themselves, it removed any sliver of doubt.

"I just thought it would be a boon to have an Heiress Black as a friend. Their family name is influential and it's not healthy to have them as enemies."

"Right," Daphne said with a raised eyebrow. "Not have them as enemies. Ron, have you been Obliviated?"

I forced a chuckle. "Well, the way I see it, the only thing that is pitting us against Violet is her very disruptive friend."

Daphne took a step back, frowning. "Does that mean you're planning on moving against Granger?"

"Well, we still have the evidence against her. Mine is still a copy, but a magical copy that can still be tested and officially confirmed."

"Ron, Granger is Violet's best friend," she reasoned. "She would never turn against her."

"I know," I said. "That's why the best way to break a friendship is from within."

Daphne glared at me. "So that's what you mean." She sighed, shaking her head. "Sometimes, I wonder if you're mad. You don't need them, Ron. My family is influential enough. There is no need to risk yourself for that."

I shook my head. "The fact that I like your family is the reason why I am planning this. I don't want to pit the Greengrasses against the Blacks." I held her hand gently. "I don't want any of you to get hurt."

When she blushed, I gave her a small grin. Internally though, I was squirming for doing this to her. Yes, Granger was the problem, but I doubted that I could ever convince Violet to let her go. They lived and died together so many times, and there was that suspicion at the back of their minds that I was their enemy.

How would I be able to explain that to Daphne?

In a way, I wasn't lying. I did need an in for Violet, and keeping Daphne in the dark was a layer of protection I could give her. It didn't lessen the feeling that I was being a right arsehole for manipulating her like this, though.

"Well, isn't this nice?" Marianna asked.

I blinked, looked at Daphne who also seemed taken aback. We looked towards our left and saw both our families standing there, smiling.

Well, most of them. Mother was frowning. I saw her gaze switch from me to the wrapped broom on my hand, and then to my other—the one that was still holding Daphne's. My friend's cheeks turned even redder as she immediately jerked away.

I found her reaction quite cute and very funny, but I resisted laughing; that was a big no-no.

"Father, Mother," Daphne greeted her parents neutrally, then smiled when she saw little Astoria. I thought they would hug, but I guess that was a little too personal, considering they had an audience.

"Dad, Mother," I also greeted my parents, and Dad smiled widely as he gave me a tight hug. Mother just gave me a wan smile and touched my shoulders gently.

"How was school?" Dad asked.

"Great," I replied with an enthusiastic nod. I was twelve, I thought to myself. Be excitable. "I'm at the top ten percentile of the first year! And look! I saw Lady Black earlier, and she told me this was my birthday gift from Violet!"

"That's great, Ron!" he replied with an infectious grin. I saw Percy trying to look calm, but he couldn't completely hide his disbelief as he saw my gift. The twins were more open, gaping in shock. Mother frowned, while I saw little Ginny looking at me suspiciously.

Well, great.

I turned to the Greengrasses. "Oh, sorry, that was rude. Let me introduce you guys!"

"We've had the pleasure," Marianna said with a small smile, though it faded when she glanced at Mother.

Was there a story there? I shrugged before turning to Daphne. "Well, you haven't. Anyways, Daphne, that's my dad, mother, you met the twins and Percy."

"Good afternoon," Daphne greeted respectfully towards my parents.

"And that is my little sister Ginny," I said. When Daphne greeted her, Ginny's eyes widened before she hid behind Mother. I turned to Daphne. "She's a little shy."

"I can see that," my friend replied.

Our parents had a small polite conversation as Dad carried my trunk towards the trolleys. As we said our goodbyes, Darius stopped us.

"Arthur, could you spare a few minutes?" he asked.

Dad nodded. "Sure." He turned to Mother. "Molly, dear, can you please bring the kids to the car?"

"Sure, dear," Mother replied with a smile. She turned to us. "Well, let's hop to it. Ron, you can look at your gift later. Ginny, dear, could you hold on to it for a while?"

After a little switching around, I was assigned, for some reason, to pull the trolley that had the twins' trunks. A little heavy, but I guess my workouts had paid off as I was able to maneuver it around with only a few problems. After a few minutes, we made it to our car.

Dad showed up a few moments later, frowning slightly. Mother asked if everything was alright, but he waved it off.

As we were on our way home, I turned over my plan for the next school-year for a few more moments before realizing that I was going to be home for maybe a couple of weeks until I was invited back by the Greengrass home. What was I supposed to do in that time? I winced and began to arrange a schedule in my head. I still needed to keep up with appearances, so no magic. At least I could visit Luna and Pandora again, maybe give the former a few tips on how to survive the first year in Hogwarts.

I imagined myself wearing the Auror Instructor uniform before I mentally waved it off with a small chuckle. I saw Ginny glance at my direction, and I gave her a small smile. She frowned before looking away.

Merlin, I hoped that this Luna would not go through what my Luna did, though I doubted it. This Luna was far more stable and outgoing, as well as having a backing of more friends and allies. Granted, they were either in Slytherin or my assassins, but at least it was something she could depend on.

Other than that, though, what was I supposed to do for the next couple of weeks?

* * *

Apparently, Mother thought it for me. Swiping the sweat off my brow, I watched as the twins began to take turns flying with the Nimbus 2000 that Violet gifted me. I smiled a bit, glad that they were enjoying it. It did remind me, though, that Mother gave me quite a list of chores and I was the only one doing them.

It wasn't the fact that I didn't like the chores. They kept my body so busy that allowed my mind to wander away for a while, which oddly enough, gave me good ideas for the next year.

In fact, I already decided on my first step: Violet was going to get something from France for her birthday, something muggle. I thought of chocolates at first, but I realized that she and Granger would probably misunderstand.

I also didn't mind the fact that my brothers or even Ginny were using my new broom. Sure, I only got to ride it once or twice, but that wasn't the problem.

What troubled me, though, was the fact that all the time-consuming house-chores were being dumped on me, keeping me too busy to write or even visit Luna. There was also something else going on. For some reason, none of my friends wrote to me. It had been almost two weeks now since we came home, and I was getting a little suspicious.

The front door of my house swung open, revealing Mother. She looked towards me for a moment, nodding as she saw me working on the shears, cutting through the grass. I continued to work, ignoring her approach, until she casted a shadow over me.

"You need to be faster, Ron, if you're going to catch up with the rest of your chores," she said.

I turned to her and gave her a small smile. "Will do, Mother. Off to visit the Samuels again?"

She nodded absently before her eyes narrowed. "Don't slack off. I will know, Ron."

I just nodded and watched her leave the house. I gave it a few more minutes before taking out my wand and began to magically cut through all the grass. Thank Merlin Mom taught Hermione and I household spells when we moved out of the Burrow.

With that taken care of, I made my way into the house.

Searching anything from a suspect was something I considered to be an art form. There were a few basic rules, like knowing who the target was and what kind of personality they had. One didn't need to know them intimately, just enough to know their habits. Like, where did they usually operate, where would they hide if they needed alone time, or even how they arranged their furniture.

Of course, knowing your target was a big boon, and thankfully, this Molly Weasley and my mom were pretty similar in their habits. For example, I knew if Mom wanted to hide something, she wouldn't use the kitchen, even if it was arguably her domain. It was too public, and with the very hyperactive and curious twins around, it was a bad place to stash sensitive things away.

I went for our drawing room, which didn't look like it to be honest. Instead of a clean, uncluttered place with just a few sofas and chairs, it was considered the third dumping ground for our collection. Boxes were arranged into columns, stacked almost as tall as Percy, all unmarked and untagged.

The perfect hiding place, really.

There were two places I believe Mother would use. I looked towards one of the broken cabinets that had been one of my great-grandmother's, and began to search through the drawers.

Nothing. For a moment, I wonder if she just burned them.

Shaking that thought out of my head, I looked towards my left, spying a floorboard that didn't sit completely flat. I smiled and approached it, digging my fingers on the edges until I finally got a good grip. Popping it open, I took a breath as I spotted a group of envelopes tied together, deep in the recess of the floor.

Slowly pulling one of them out, I saw my name on the face, written in a neat cursive loop. That was Daphne's handwriting. I looked through the others, and they were all from my other friends, even one from Darius and Marianna. I cast a diagnostic spell, and found a small magical charm that was usually found in important letters. It allowed the sender to know if the letter had been opened, destroyed, or even lost.

So that was why Mother hadn't burned them yet.

I sighed. It was time to talk to Dad.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Dad stared at the letters in my hand, stumped. He closed his eyes, sighing, before looking at me.

"Ron, I'm so sorry," he said, shaking his head.

"It's okay, Dad," I replied with a small sad smile. "I was more worried about not getting any letters from my friends. I guess I'm more glad that they didn't just forget about me."

"Of course they wouldn't." Dad shook his head. "And you say you were given too many chores?"

I took out the list Mother gave me and nodded. "I thought it was strange that Percy and the twins didn't seem to have any of them. Ginny I could understand, but—"

"Ginny?" Dad interjected. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "Mother never gives her any."

"Merlin," Dad muttered, covering his face with his palm. "Again, Ron, I'm so sorry. I'm going to take care of this. I promise."

I shook slightly, looking away hesitantly. "Wo-would Mother punish me if she found out that I talked to you?"

Dad gently took the list of chores from me. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Now, go to the kitchen. Don't say anything, just get something to eat quickly. I'll be there soon and put a stop to this."

I nodded meekly and began to scuffle away. I didn't know how to feel about this. Sure, I was about to end this ridiculous situation that Mother put me in. At the same time, though, domestic disputes with people you knew were not the easiest things to witness.

I was glad Dad usually had an even temper.

Going into the kitchen, I saw the rest of my siblings sitting around the table, while Mother was heating up a bit more food. Taking my seat, I began to stuff my mouth, counting down the minutes until Dad would make his appearance.

He didn't disappoint.

"Morning Weasleys," he greeted as he entered the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking at him. I couldn't blame them. The greeting didn't have its usual cheer and Dad wasn't smiling.

"Arthur," Mother greeted back, frowning. "Did something happen?"

"Yes, Molly dear. We have something to discuss." He turned towards the table. "Children, please return to your rooms."

"Why Dad?" maybe-Fred asked.

"Just do as I say," Dad replied neutrally. "Now if you would please."

Percy just nodded, standing up first and leaving the room. The twins glanced at each other before following him. I saw Ginny looking between our two parents before also taking her leave. That was when I took my cue, calmly walking towards the door before ascending the stairs, passing Ginny as I made my way to my room.

Locking my door, I grabbed a small parchment with a familiar rune symbol written on it, giving my silent thanks to George from my old world for teaching me some of his trade secrets. With any luck, neither of my parents would notice the corresponding rune mark that I drew on the chores list, linking the two.

When I placed the parchment on my ear, I heard Mother ask, "—about, Arthur?"

"I had an interesting conversation yesterday," Dad replied. "Darius seemed a little curious why Ron hasn't been replying to any of the letters he had written to him. I thought it was strange, so I took a look around."

I heard the sound of paper being thrown on the table. There was silence that lasted for quite a while, making me wonder what was going on. After a minute, I heard Mother's voice again, more subdued and hollow this time.

"Where'd you find those?"

"Where do you think? Took me a while, too, and I honestly don't know what to say."

"What is there to say, Arthur? I don't want that boy fraternizing with that family!"

"And why's that, Molly? Have you forgotten that Ron's their Family Friend? Or that he has a Friendship Contract with their Heiress?"

"Which you shouldn't have agreed to in the first place!" Mother replied, her tone getting harsher. "What were you thinking, Arthur, placing our boy in their clutches? Have you forgotten about their… questionable bloodline?"

"If you're talking about Mariana and her daughters, I haven't forgotten." Dad sighed. "It doesn't mean anything, though. Ron liked Daphne enough to agree."

"He doesn't even know what the contract really entails! Or their curse!"

"He will when he's of age," Dad replied. "It was the first condition I put in there. He even has the power to opt out once he knows all the details."

"And you think they will follow it? That they won't try to manipulate him, to steal him away? Have you talked to our son? He's changed! He gives me fake smiles and won't even talk to me!"

"Whose fault do you think that is?" Dad demanded, his tone getting harder. There was a sharp, almost deafening rustle of parchment, making me wince. "I found this in his room. You know what this is? A massive list of chores to be done daily, in your handwriting."

"It was necessary to keep him busy," Mother countered with a huff. "With his hands full, he can forget about all this nonsense!"

"So busy that Ron won't even have time to do his homework?" Dad demanded. "He hasn't even opened his books yet!"

"He'll have enough time before the start of the term."

There was a pause. "Molly, have you even thought this through? You don't think that any of his friends will ask why they haven't gotten any letters from him?"

"I'll take care of that, too. By next term, our son won't be in that House anymore."

"Really?" Dad asked in disbelief. "How?"

"I will talk to Dumbledore. He can fix this."

"There's nothing to fix! Our son is doing well in school and has good friends! What more could you ask?"

"Our son is in Slytherin! With Slytherin friends!" Mother shrieked.

There was a long pause. After what seemed like hours, Dad finally spoke in a low tone. "And you wonder why Ron's changed. You don't get it, do you, Molly?" He sighed. "Merlin. They told me, and I didn't listen."

"What are you talking about, Arthur?"

"Darius and Mariana asked me if you were mistreating Ron."

"Wha—!? How dare they—!"

"It's not only them," Dad interrupted. "Pandora was also asking the same thing."

"And you believe them!?" Mother demanded.

"I didn't, and I'm regretting that," Dad said softly. "Did you really think I was going to forget you sending Ron a letter, threatening to have him disowned? Or the fact that you didn't tell me that we received letters from Hogwarts, telling us that our son landed in the infirmary?"

"Arthur—"

"Three times, Molly! If you want someone to blame for Ron changing, it's you!" Dad shouted. I heard a few shifting footsteps and heavy breathing. sighed again, and his tone softened. "Can't you see it? You're turning him against you. Against us! Ever since you sent that stupid letter, he doesn't write to us anymore! He doesn't even call you 'mom'!"

"No, no, it's not me," Mother replied, a quiver in her voice. "They are to blame for this. Can't you see, Arthur? They are poisoning our family! We have to put a stop to it! Let's write to Dumbledore. We'll get our son away from Slytherin, away from them. Please, Arthur! Before it's too late!"

There was another pause. "You're right, Molly. Ron has to get away. I'm going upstairs and I'm going to tell him to pack his things. I'll floo Darius, have him pick up Ron early."

"No!" Mother nearly screamed. "My son isn't going anywhere near those people! I'm putting my foot down on this, Arthur!"

"Put it down as hard as you want," Dad replied evenly. "I'm not going to let you keep poisoning our son against us. Clear your head and correct that reprehensible behavior of yours. If you don't, I'll ask Darius, or maybe Xenophilius to take him in."

"Wha—why Arthur?"

"Better than what would happen if he continued living with you like this. Better to at least take him away from you before he completely turns away from us."

I frowned when I heard footsteps before the sound of the door opening and closing. Crumpling my parchment, I pondered over the conversation. The thing that stood out for me wasn't, surprisingly, my mother's behavior. I already knew I was in a different world, that she was a different woman.

While I was curious on what had made this Molly Weasley different from Mom, I was more bothered by the talk about the Friendship Contract and the Greengrass family curse.

I was a bit familiar about the latter. Astoria died because of it at a pretty young age; Draco and Scorpius weren't the same after that. While the way it worked wasn't really detailed, being a family secret, the way Mother worded it made me wonder if it was different in this world.

There was also that emphasis of being stolen away. I worked my occlumency, trying to find any sort of clue. The closest thing that seemed stand out was the legends of the Fae, where they would steal young children away from their parents. It was a myth that even the muggles were aware of. Maybe I should do research on that.

Then there was the Friendship Contract. There was nothing in the Hogwarts Library about it, which I had found odd but not really important during that time. However, the way Dad spoke of details being divulged when I was of age and the condition that allowed me a window of opportunity to back out made me really suspicious. It was supposedly a simple Friendship Contract. What was in there that made my dad put those kinds of conditions? Was there something in it that was permanently binding?

I sighed. I still needed to work on that plan in regards to Violet and Granger. Now there was this. What in the bloody hell had I gotten myself into?

* * *

"Ron!" Luna shouted as she saw Pandora and I enter the Rookery. I smiled back as I saw her running towards me. She enveloped me in a hug, which I returned. When she released me, she gave me a big smile before looking at the floor beside me. "Why do you have a trunk?"

"Luna, dear," Pandora replied as she put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "There was a small problem in his home, and his dad wanted to make sure he had a place to stay for the night."

"Just for one night?" Luna asked. Huh, she caught that pretty quickly. I can already hear that old hat shouting 'Ravenclaw!'

Pandora nodded. "The Greengrasses are picking him up tomorrow."

"Why?"

Pandora looked at me with a curious expression.

I shrugged and replied, "Well, there's a competition in France. I think Lord Darius is hiring someone to help me prepare for it."

"Oh, what kind of competition?" Luna asked with an eager smile.

"Dueling."

Pandora raised an eyebrow at that. "If I remember correctly, the entry level ages are at around twelve to fifteen."

"It was mentioned," I replied with a nod.

"Ronald, are you sure you are up to this?" Pandora asked doubtfully. I wondered if I should be offended. "Most of the competitors will have two to three years more knowledge compared to you. You only just finished your first year in Hogwarts."

"Well, I'm sure I'll learn a few things before the competition starts," I reasoned with a small smile. "Besides, facing older kids isn't as scary as facing a troll."

"Of course," Pandora said with a smile and a pat to my head. She turned to her daughter. "Luna, why don't you show Ronald the guest room?"

"Sure!"

"Do you need help with your trunk?" Pandora asked me.

I shook my head. "Dad put a feather-light charm on it." To demonstrate, I was able to lift it up with two fingers. Okay, maybe three.

"Okay, off you go then. I'll prepare the table for supper, and I'll call both of you once the food has been delivered, okay?"

"Sounds wonderful, Mrs. Lovegood," I replied. "Thank you."

"No problem, Ronald," she said with another pat on my head. I could get used to this.

Once she walked away, Luna and I ascended to the second floor. When she showed me the room, I was pretty impressed. Either the Lovegoods really kept up with their cleaning, or Pandora prepared it just after hearing about my situation. It was spotless, with the bed made. I even had my own desk, clear of any clutter.

"You can put your trunk anywhere," Luna said, grinning. "Now come on! Let's go to my room."

One day, Luna, you will be more hesitant about inviting a boy into your room. Nodding, I put my trunk down and made to follow until I paused, saying, "Oh!"

She looked at me questioningly.

"Luna, why don't you go ahead?" I asked. "I forgot to ask your mom something."

She crossed her arms. "Can't it wait?"

I smiled, shaking my head. "I'll be quick." I put my palms together. "Promise."

Luna frowned but nodded all the same. I gave her a quick hug, which earned me another smile before we parted ways. I descended the stairs and made my way towards the kitchen. I saw Pandora going through the plates, and I gently knocked on the open door to get her attention.

"Ronald," she said as she saw me. "Something wrong?"

"Um…" I pondered over my words for a moment before shaking my head. "I… maybe, Mrs. Lovegood. I just—" then paused, hoping I got the right effect.

She frowned before taking a chair. "Have a seat." When we both sat down, she gave me a gentle smile. "What's on your mind?"

I took a deep breath. Acting like an innocent, confused kid was actually much harder than one would think. "It's just that… Merlin," I muttered. I dipped my head. "I… heard them."

"Heard who?" Pandora asked, frowning.

"Mother. Dad." I sighed. "Fighting about me."

"Oh, Ron…"

I froze when she leaned forward and hugged me, pressing me a bit to her bosom as she patted my head repeatedly. I did not plan that!

"It's okay," Pandora said soothly. "Parents fight, but it doesn't mean they don't love each other. Or that they don't love you."

"I… okay," I quivered. I took a deep breath, as if to calm myself. "I didn't want them to scream or fight, you know. I just wanted to know why Mother was giving me so many chores. I thought Dad was just going to tell Mother to stop, or change it." I sighed. "They were shouting, Mrs. Lovegood. I've never heard my dad shout before."

"It's fine, Ronald. Natural, even." She sighed. "When people disagree strongly about something, it tends to come out that way. A lot of times, they end up regretting either saying something, or the way they said it. I'm sure your parents are fine now."

I nodded absently. "I just don't understand why Mother doesn't want me to go back to Slytherin, or to even to continue seeing my friends. She was being particularly harsh with Daphne's family, talking about some curse."

Pandora stilled, making me wonder if I pushed a little too far with that question. After a few seconds, she just rubbed my head. "Your mother is worried, that's all."

"Why?" I asked, moving away, eyes wide with worry. "Is there something wrong with Daphne?"

"No, of course not," Pandora replied. "It's just that her mother's family has a peculiar… gift. It's nothing to worry about."

I inwardly groaned. More details, please. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you'll find out more," Pandora evaded with a small smile. "It is a family concern. Don't worry, though. You're close friends with Daphne, right?" When I nodded, she continued, "She'll tell you about it when she's ready. Just don't be surprised if she acts a bit off from time to time."

Well, this conversation was going nowhere. Deciding to research more about the Greengrass family discreetly, I made my next query. "Okay… yeah, she will. I think. After all, we're Contracted Friends. Though Mother was mad about that, too."

Pandora blinked at me before smiling sadly as she looked up the ceiling. "Oh dear," she whispered.

Okay, that got me worried. "Mrs. Lovegood?"

She blinked again before looking at me. "My apologies, Ronald. I was thinking of something else." She smiled, then shook her head. "Well, Daphne must really like you as a friend if she convinced her father to offer it to your family. You are lucky."

"Why?" I asked, almost eagerly.

"Because it means you have a very loyal friend, and there's nothing better than that."

Merlin. I wondered if I should push more but I didn't want to raise her suspicions. So, I just smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Lovegood. I feel better."

"I'm glad you do."

As I went up the stairs, I felt for the necklace that was hidden under my shirt. Taking it out, I walked towards Luna's room and knocked on her door. A few moments later, she opened it, eyes narrowed. "What took you—oh!" she paused as she saw my necklace. "You're wearing it!"

"Of course," I replied. "It was made by a dear friend of mine." That earned me a fierce hug.

Yeah, very nice Ron. Emotionally manipulate all your underaged friends. Feel good about it, you arsehole?

"How about my gift? Did you like it?" I asked.

"I love Princess Lulu!" Luna declared, smiling widely.

"Princess Lulu?" I asked.

"Yup. She's the ruler of Ponyland!"

I smiled at that.

We played for a few hours, and I told her some stories of my time at Hogwarts. I embellished them a little, of course, as I didn't want to scare her. By the time Mrs. Lovegood called us for dinner, I was pretty sure I'd given her all the heads up she needed, like the shortcuts and a few details of our lessons and the personalities of our professors.

I was going to need to make another order of those bracelets. While I doubted Violet or Granger would move against Luna considering they spoke her name with some sort of familiarity, prevention was far better than assumption.

Sometimes, I wondered if the most dangerous aspect of my friends' lives wasn't the two unhinged time travelers running around, but my presence. I hated thinking that, but there was an undercurrent of truth in it.

"Ron?" Luna asked, derailing me from my thoughts.

I blinked and looked at her. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I lied. "I am."


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

In a span of days that saw me transferred from the Burrow, to the Rookery, then finally to the Greengrass home reminded me a bit of my life as an Unspeakable Field Agent. I was no stranger to causing incidents explosive enough that I had to be transferred to a temporary holding area away from the conflict, then moved again to a more permanent location.

Of course, while it was easy to be impersonal in those circumstances, what happened last week was harder to put away. Maybe it was Luna's unhappy expression that got to me. When Darius had come through their fireplace, telling me I should pack up, she was almost teary eyed and gave me a hug that lasted quite awhile. If Pandora hadn't called out for her, I doubted she would have let go. Still, the older woman didn't look too comfortable either, asking me if I was okay moving out again.

I didn't blame her for asking that. Moving from place to place in such a short time frame was surprisingly hard to get used to. Familiarity was comforting and advantageous. Even in battle, fighting in a territory that you were familiar with doubled your chances of winning.

Of course, it was impossible to always fight on your own terms. That was the reason why our first few months of training put us in ever-changing situations—a somewhat similar lesson I had taught my friends in our morning excercises.

It didn't always have to be a duel at different locations, though. I recalled a memorable moment when my trainer dropped me in the middle of a very busy part of muggle London without my wand. It wasn't that challenging, considering what my in-laws taught me.

Though in hindsight, I probably shouldn't have laughed at her when she went slack-jawed, seeing me back in Department after a few hours. She dropped me off deep in the middle of a forest the next day. Also without a wand.

Sadistic witch.

"Am I boring you, Mr. Weasley?"

I blinked, focusing on the man in front of me. Instructor Pierce reminded me a bit of McGonagall. The aged gentleman had a face that could have been carved from stone. He rarely smiled and spoke with a bit of a monotone.

Luckily, his style of teaching was perfect for me. Instead of explaining every minute detail, he just described what each spell he taught me did and practical applications for each of them. Unsurprisingly, I knew all the spells, being Second or Third Year equivalents. However, his knowledge in applying those spells were pretty impressive.

I even learned quite a few things I'd never thought of before. Goes to show that there was always something new to learn.

"Sorry, sir," I replied, bowing my head a bit. "I was distracted a bit."

"We have only a few more days together, Mr. Weasley. Try not to be."

I bowed again. "Of course, sir."

He stared at me for the moment before giving me a sharp nod. "Let's work again on your linking skills. I expect you to do them perfectly."

I smiled as I turned towards the practice dummies, wand at the ready. I waited for a moment, relaxing my wrists, waiting for the signal.

It came in seconds later. "Start!"

Spell linking was one of the skills that wasn't taught at Hogwarts, mostly because it was useless in almost anything except fighting. The idea was to use the last motion of your wand as the basis to start a new spell, making it look like you were casting multiple spells simultaneously. Sure, anyone with a fast enough hand could do something similar without it, but shaving an extra second off your casting could be the difference between winning and losing a duel.

Or for Aurors and Field Agents, the difference between life and death.

Pierce watched me with a neutral expression as I cast four spells, each hitting their target. He didn't comment or nod, just stood there quietly. It reminded me of the old days again, training under an instructor for the Corps.

After finishing my fifth combination, Pierce suddenly said, "Continue until I say stop."

I said nothing but just pressed on. When he walked away though, I took a moment to glance his direction, and was slightly surprised to see Darius and Daphne near the entrance of the dueling chambers. They must have just arrived.

Generally, it was very hard to cast spells in one direction while looking elsewhere. Doable if you were shooting a singular spell in a general direction, but that quickly became impossible when you were linking multiple spells together.

Of course, some people could do it. Harry was one, having a somewhat heightened awareness when it came to battle. I was a different story, but I knew other ways to mimic the same effect. For example, I would just quickly glance their direction before turning back to the dummies, letting my occlumency do the rest, making my mind piece together disconnected images to form the likely story.

Pierce and Darius were talking rather animatedly, with the former actually showing emotions. There were a lot of nods from him, while Darius was all smiles. Daphne was trying to make herself inconspicuous, but it was rather obvious from where I was standing that she was listening in.

After a minute or so, I noted Daphne was beginning to walk my direction. Deciding to stop stealing any more glances, I concentrated on my targets.

"Ron," Daphne called, her voice indicating she was probably standing near me.

"Hey… Daphne," I replied, not looking at her. I had to time my words between the spells or I would lose my rhythm.

"You seemed to have impressed Mr. Pierce," she said. The tone made me wonder if she was smiling

"That's… nice."

"He believes you're going to make it far in the competition."

I grunted and nodded.

There was a momentary pause before she spoke again. "Have you ever been to Paris?"

I shook my head.

"What was that?" Daphne teased.

"No… Daphne. I haven't… been to… Paris." Liar.

"It's a wonderful place, both the magical and muggle side," she continued. "The food and drinks are a little different than what we're used to, but they are delicious. The scenery is refreshing as well."

I blinked. "That's… nice," was all I could say.

"Since you haven't been there, I wanted to show you around. I know this ice cream place in the magical district and I was… hoping you could accompany me."

That was subtle. "Don't… know. We might… be busy."

"Oh." There was another pause. "That's understandable, but it won't be a problem. We're getting there a little early, days before the start of the competition."

I grunted noncommittally.

I heard her walking behind me. "Hmm, very nice casting speed. I knew you were holding back on us, Ron. Maybe I should talk to the others. We could use the extra training, considering you're planning on confronting those two again. Maybe we could—"

"Okay," I interrupted, grunting as I almost missed a twirl. "Will… take to… consideration."

"Am I disturbing you, Ron?" she asked. I almost lost my rhythm when she gently nudged my back.

"Daphne," I warned.

"I understand, I really do," she replied. I was pretty sure she was really smiling now. "You wouldn't want to disappoint Mr. Pierce, do you, Ron? After all the praises he was singing to Father."

"Fine. Ice cream… sounds… nice."

"Thank you, Ron," Daphne replied, almost smugly. "You'll like it. I promise."

"Looking… forward to it… then."

I heard her walk away and I wanted to roll my eyes. Was I just strong-armed into a date?

* * *

Training took a more intense turn after that day. Pierce seemed to make it his mission to cram everything he could into my head, combining practical exercises and lectures. The intensity of each lesson increased daily to the point that after our last lesson, I was so exhausted that I collapsed on the carpeted floor.

Pierce didn't say anything to me. He just nodded and left. I didn't feel offended by that, but I was a bit put out that I couldn't thank him or say goodbye.

So it was a great surprise when I saw him again the morning before we were about to leave for Paris.

"You've been one of my more able charges," Pierce said, still wearing the same neutral expression. "You should last at least a couple of matches." Hardass. I smiled at him, even though I knew the praise was really meant for a normal twelve-year old.

"Thank you for teaching me, sir," I replied. "Do you think I could actually win?"

"Well, it's possible so long as you keep your focus," he said. "Remember the four steps. Repeat them."

I nodded. "Always move, only shield when you can't dodge, flank, and improvise." Same basic tactics Aurors and Field Agents were supposed to know in a fight.

"Keep those in mind and you will get far, Mr. Weasley." He turned to Darius, and the two men shook hands and moved away. I turned to Mariana, who just gave me a smile.

"Those are very high praises, Ron," she said. "You should be proud of that."

"I am," I replied. While I wasn't exactly proud of the praise itself, I was proud of how much I'd improved versus my previous twelve-year old self. I doubted I would have lasted this long in my first life. I took a look at the two men, watching them chatter animatedly before asking, "How does Lord Darius know Instructor Pierce?"

"It's actually an interesting story." Mariana paused for a moment, probably to gather her thoughts. "I think it was back in Darius' sixth year when someone tried to get to his Lord Father."

I frowned. Most of the time, that meant two things. "Kidnapping?" I guessed.

"Correct," Mariana replied, patting my head. "Darius was not someone who would let anyone just take him, of course. However, the odds at that time were against him. That's when Pierce appeared. He saw him in trouble, and began fighting them off with such ease that Darius thought he was looking at the impossible."

"Huh," I said, watching the two men. "Better than the Headmaster?"

"Well, I wouldn't know," she replied. "I can only tell you what my husband thought at the time."

I nodded before turning back towards the two men shaking hands. Once that was done, Pierce returned to us, shaking my hand, and nodding respectfully towards Mariana and her two daughters.

He exited via floo.

When Darius joined us again, he was all smiles. "Are you all ready?" he asked. When everyone else nodded, he took some Floo Powder, threw it to the fireplace, and said something in French.

I had been told that we were going to another Greengrass property. However, when I landed on the other side of the connection, my eyes widened with surprise. I was expecting something more of the same as their manor back in the UK. Instead, I was greeted by bright white walls and modest wooden furnishing, all completely designed in a modern muggle style.

Mariana clapped her hands, getting our attention. "Now, why don't we all freshen up? Everyone's things should be in their rooms. We have things to do, places to go, so we can't dally. Daphne, can you please show Ron the room he's staying in?"

"Of course," Daphne replied, almost neutrally, but there was a hint of smile on her face. I wondered for a moment what was going on in her head. Taking my hand, she began to lead me out of the room.

The architecture was definitely muggle. Almost everything was done in clean lines, constructed in order to give the impression of openness. The area by the stairs was the best example. It was bathed in sunlight that poured through the large windows opposite of it.

"So," Daphne began, almost nervously, "what do you think?"

"What's to say?" I asked. "Your family has very good taste."

"Good," she replied. "It's a bit different than what you're used to."

"Different is good," I said, smiling softly. "You don't have to worry, Daphne. It's a beautiful place." I glanced outside, which was easy because of the big windows. "We're not on the magical side, are we?"

"No. Father said that the French Ministry is a little strict about who buys land on the magical side of Paris."

"And I'm guessing the muggles are far more flexible."

"Yes," she answered. Once we got to the top of the stairs, we made a left and she showed me towards the nearest door. "This should be where you're staying. I would say your trunk is already in there, but I'm pretty sure you're carrying it with you."

I patted my pants pocket. "Yup."

"I know we Slytherins are supposed to be secretive, but you're taking it a little too far," she said, shaking her head. "Don't worry about putting your clothes in the closet. Just put it on top of your bed, and I'll have the house-elves take care of it."

"Okay." I paused. "Just to be clear, that's not the same as presenting them clothes, right?"

She scoffed. "If that was the case, then there would be thousands of house-elves looking for work everyday."

"Cool, then. Thanks, Daphne."

Daphne looked at me for the moment before saying, "Be down by ten. Dress muggle as Mother will probably bring us to this muggle restaurant she likes for lunch."

"Is that near the ice cream place you wanted to bring me to?" I teased.

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Of course not. That's for another day, Ron."

"What date did you have in mind?" I asked innocently.

She turned slightly red. "The twenty-ninth," she replied. I blinked when she looked at me expectantly. Was she waiting for me to say no, now that I wasn't under pressure? I wasn't that cruel, especially when I was about to take steps to keep everything as casual and friendly as possible.

"That's on Sunday, right?" I asked.

She nodded.

I made some calculations. That day was three days before the Dueling Competition. It was also just a few days away from Violet's birthday, which was the same as Harry's. That gave me a good week to scout for gifts and also to review the rules again for the competition. "Alright, thanks Daphne."

The room was as bare as any unused guest room could be. It worked out fine for me, though. There wasn't much I would be doing anyway, except maybe finishing my homework.

Taking my trunk out, I put all the clothes I had on the bed. Part of me wondered if I should get something a bit newer. Dad did spare me a few galleons, so I hoped there was a magical bank that could exchange them for muggle money. Maybe Violet's gift wouldn't be too expensive, and I could have a little extra for a new shirt and a pair of pants.

I also saw the Death Eater garb I had taken from Malfoy Manor. I hadn't done much to it yet, being tight on time, but I'd gotten the basics done. For example, I knew it was clean with no tracking or other related charms on it. I was also able to modify the mask slightly, making it look less like a human skull, and more like a face mask. I also changed the color from bone white to dark purple-red. Fleur would probably call it red wine or some such.

I didn't dare look at the Diary, though I wondered how long I could hold on to it.

After taking a shower and dressing in my nicer muggle clothes, I went down the stairs. Darius and Mariana were down as well, already sitting on the loveseat near the fireplace. Perfect. Time to take some steps for that date of ours.

"Ron," Mariana called.

"Lady Mariana, Lord Darius," I replied, smiling. "Daphne said I should dress a bit more muggle. Do I look okay?"

"You look good," she replied with a smile.

"Did your father teach you how to dress like that?" Darius asked.

I shook my head. "Dad's interested in them but can't exactly blend in, which is weird. You see so many muggles in King's Cross that it's pretty easy to see how they dress."

Darius smiled, shaking his head slightly.

"If we're dressed like this, does that mean we're using muggle transport?" I asked.

"Well, we'll take the floo first to _Ruelle Magique_ ," Mariana replied. Ah, the French equivalent of Diagon Alley. Of course, I wasn't supposed to know that so I blinked. When she saw that, she added, "It's the main part of their magical area."

"Okay then. So, we're eating in the Wizarding part of Paris?"

"No, it's really more of convenience," Darius replied. "We'll take the floo first, then take one of those taxicabs to our destination. Much closer and faster that way."

I nodded before pausing. This was the opening I needed and took a more hesitant tone. "Um, I also wanted to ask you both something."

Mariana frowned. "What is it, Ron?"

"Daphne wanted me to accompany her to some ice cream place in the magical area? Do you have any idea where that was?"

Mariana's eyes went wide. That wasn't the reaction I was expecting. She turned to Darius and said softly, "She's starting."

He looked at her for a moment, then frowned. He turned to me. "She specifically asked you to accompany her?"

I blinked before nodding. "Yes," I replied, a little slowly.

Darius sighed before looking at Mariana again. "A little too early, don't you think? I remember you starting when you were fourteen."

"She's an early bloomer, apparently," she replied.

He shook his head. "She asked as well. You didn't."

"You can't blame her for being a bit aggressive. She has two others to worry about."

I was looking back and forth between them, alarm bells on my head ringing louder and louder with every word. "Um," I interjected, "excuse me, but what are you guys talking about?"

Both adults looked at me, blinking. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence that permeated the air. I could only stare at the two of them until Darius sighed again. "I'm sorry about that, Ron. You just surprised us, that's all."

"Why would it surprising?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, the date caught us a bit off guard," Mariana replied. I was pretty sure that was an evasion.

"The twenty-ninth?" I replied, still confused. "Does that mean anything?"

"That's her birthday," Mariana replied.

Suddenly, Daphne's asking made more sense. Damn, I guess I was overthinking about her motivation when she asked me out. What should I get her, though? "So, we're all going to the ice cream place?"

They looked at each other again, and I was now befuddled by their hesitation. I mean, Merlin's beard, it had to be a definite 'yes' right? It was her birthday, so everyone was invited.

"She probably wants to be with you… alone," Darius said carefully.

Excuse me? "Why?" I asked, unable to hide my confusion now.

The two adults looked at each other again. I was getting really annoyed now by the lack of openness with my current authority figures.

"Well, it has to do a bit with my family," Mariana said. I raised an eyebrow. Was I about to get one of my questions answered from a direct source? "Our lineage makes us a bit different. Daphne's going through some… changes."

So what, Daphne and Astoria were cursed to go through puberty faster than normal? Maybe, but I was pretty sure there was more to it than that.

"Please be considerate to her, Ron," Darius added.

"Am I not always considerate?" I asked, a little offended.

"More considerate than usual," Mariana replied. "Some of these changes can be… confusing to a boy." She smiled at her husband. "I remember m'lord husband tearing his hair out when I started acting out."

"It wasn't that bad," Darius protested, also smiling back.

"You locked yourself in the boy's dormitory just to get away," she countered.

Merlin, I did not want to hear them talking about their broom-cupboard-escapades. Coughing to get their attention, I asked, "So… both of us are going to the ice cream place alone? Is that safe?"

"Don't worry, Ron," Mariana assured me. I wasn't, especially since she was looking at me rather empathetically. "We'll be nearby if anything happens. We'll also have a house-elf watching, just in case."

When Darius also gave me the same look, it made me nervous. Why the bloody hell did it seem like they were worried about _me_?

Darius then took out his coin bag and started taking out quite a healthy amount of galleons, I blinked. When he began to hand it to me, I was completely lost. "Sir, what's this?"

"Ron, this is for the twenty-ninth," he replied.

"It's just ice cream," I protested. "I can pay for mine, sir."

"You'll have to pay for both of you," Mariana said. "Daphne will expect that. Also, you need to watch her when we're at _Ruelle Magique_."

"Watch her? For what?"

"To see if there is anything she likes. Use the money to also buy something nice for her."

"And also get some better clothes for yourself," Darius added.

My eyes widened. This didn't sound like some friendly outing, but an actual date. I looked at both of them, wondering if they had gone insane. Where was the whole protective-parent aura? The implied threats on my well-being? The worry over their daughter?

I would have done the same when it came to Rose, which was probably the reason why she never really talked about her dating life at Hogwarts. Of course, when Darius handed me the gold, I wondered if I was wrong about this and just overthinking the whole situation again.

Before I could go deeper, I heard footsteps descending the stairs. I looked at the door, still wondering what was going on when Astoria appeared. I couldn't help but smile. She wore a bright yellow sundress that looked quite cute on her.

Daphne came in a second later, and I found myself raising an eyebrow. She wore denim pants and a plain white shirt, which fit her. Correction, it hugged her so well that she was showing some evidence of growing curves.

She looked at me, almost shyly, expectantly. I sighed inwardly and gave her a smile. "Hey Daphne. You look nice."

She gave me a winning smile. "Thank you, Ron."

Merlin, I knew that was the right thing to say, but honestly, why did it feel like I was starting to dig a grave for myself? I turned to Mariana and Darius, who looked at each other, grinning conspiratorially.

"Um, can we go eat lunch now?" I asked. "I'm suddenly hungry."

Mariana nodded, going to the fireplace while Darius just patted my shoulder gently.

I was beginning to regret saying yes to Daphne.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Ron, pick something already," Daphne said. While the annoyance in her tone seemed real, her stance made me wonder. She had her arms crossed just below her chest, emphasizing those features. Was that a gambit or a coincidence?

I smiled a bit, keeping my eyes on hers. "I just want to get this right, Daphne."

When she uncrossed her arms, a sigh escaping her lips, I knew then that it was the former, and it just failed. Honestly, I had no idea how to feel about that. If she were a bit older, acting like this, I would have found it less disconcerting.

Though when she crossed her arms again, covering her budding assets this time, I knew she was now genuinely vexed. Well, I honestly couldn't blame her. I was being almost completely unresponsive to her look-at-me actions. Plus, I was delaying going to the ice cream place she wanted to go.

I was still trying to get my head around the fact that we were on a real date, alone. Sure, I felt the presence of the house-elf nearby, invisible and very skilled at hiding, as Daphne and I had wandered through the muggle streets of Paris. I had also spotted the two parents and their daughter, dressed in nondescript clothing, faces hidden by their hats. Again.

Still, I could only delay the inevitable for so long. Finally deciding on Violet's birthday gift, I pointed towards the Rubik's Cube. Or Magic Cube, as I was fond of calling it.

Thankfully, the shopkeeper spoke relatively good English. Paying him for the product, plus a bit more to have it wrapped in red and gold gift wrapping, I got myself ready to finally take that spell bolt. I turned to her, smiling, and said, "Alright, I'm done."

"Finally," Daphne muttered, shaking her head. She took my arm and gently dragged me away. As we passed through the crowded areas, she asked, "While I still don't agree with your plan, I want to ask… why buy that for Violet?"

"It's a good toy," I replied easily. After a few turns, we spotted a few walls and columns that had a small shield representing the French Ministry. Following them, we came to an alley with a dead end.

If there was one thing I liked about the Magical French government, it was that they worked pretty closely with their muggle counterparts, allowing flexibility to connect the dispersed magical communities. In muggle Paris, there were multiple portals similar to the one found in King's Cross, connected with a closed network called the _Canal_. It was pretty similar to the Floo, except it needed no special powder or fire.

All it took was to walk through the wall, and you'd be whisked towards _Ruelle Magique_.

It was different compared to Diagon Alley. I guess working closer to muggles would do that. The magical part of Paris looked like it was keeping up with the times. For example, the roads were paved with asphalt, which I honestly found odd because I doubted anyone would drive a car through here. I did appreciate the way they kept the pathways straight instead of curving or having odd edges here and there like Diagon.

Other than that, everything else was pretty similar. There was a magical menagerie, a potions store, a broom store—though far more varied in names and brands, and that ice cream place Daphne wanted to go to.

Well… 'ice cream place' sounded a bit more mundane compared to what I was seeing.

Picture Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop, except bigger and, thankfully, less pink. The outside was white, with a bit of gold painted on the window panes. As we walked inside, everything was lit in warm sunlight. It was carpeted and even had some really intimate-looking tables.

I could only sigh. Ron Weasley, you're on a date with a twelve-year-old girl. What would Harry or Hermione think?

"Come on, Ron," Daphne said as she dragged me towards a table near the windows. We had barely sat down when a beautiful waitress approached.

I had to raise an eyebrow at the dress. I was pretty sure French Maid outfits didn't have skirts that short.

" _Bonjour madame, monsieur,_ " she greeted enthusiastically. " _Qu'est-que je peux-vous servir?_ "

I just stared at her blankly. "Um, what?"

"Ah, _Anglais_ ," she replied. "Good morning. How can I be of service?"

I was about to ask for the menu when Daphne started speaking French. I turned to her, blinking, as she and the waitress began to converse. While I didn't know the language, I knew enough of Daphne's way of talking that she wasn't completely fluent and stumbled on a few times. The waitress didn't mind, her smile growing larger.

" _Parfait_ ," she said after a minute of chatting. "I shall have the order done. Hope you enjoy your stay _madame_ , _monsieur_." She bowed before taking her leave.

I turned to Daphne, and she had a satisfied smile on her face. "You know how to speak French?" I asked.

"You'd think my family would buy a home here and not learn the language?" she countered.

"Point. Nice. So, what did you order?"

"Don't worry, you'll like it," Daphne promised. I continued looking at her, hoping for something more, but she kept quiet, smiling as she glanced out the window. When she motioned me to look, I glanced at the same direction, and blinked when I saw the store in front of us.

"Is that a wand shop?" I asked, looking at the wares displayed.

"It's more of a dueling supply store," she replied. "One of the biggest and better ones in _Ruelle Magique_. It's one of the reasons why I picked this place. With the tournament a few days away, there are bound to be a few competitors that will visit that place, even if just to check or test their equipment."

I stared at her. Okay, that wasn't a bad move at all. Now I was left wondering if this was more of a lookout than an actual date, making me feel better about the whole thing. Of course, I suspected Daphne thought of that as well.

So, the obvious question was 'Is Daphne devious enough to plan this just to hide her true intentions?'.

"You know, we'd find out more information if we were actually inside the store," I pointed out. When she turned red, I amended quickly, "But the thought counts, Daphne. Thanks."

She huffed, looking away. "You're welcome."

I turned to the store again. "Clear view as well. I can see everyone going in and out of the store." Something caught my attention, and I smiled. "Oh, look, it's those three again."

I glanced at Daphne, seeing her blink as she spotted the trio. After a few moments, she sighed. "Morgana. What are they doing here?"

"Following us around," I replied. "Saw them at least three times in the muggle area. You should have invited them as well. I'm pretty sure Astoria would want an ice cream as well. She must be tired after all that walking around."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "You should have just looked for Violet's gift here then."

I shook my head. "Had to be muggle."

She stared at me. "Why?"

What better way to convince the two time travelers I was not the Ron they knew by showing that I had interest in muggles and their things? Of course, Granger would probably think, 'He's playing us again. Does he think some simple muggle gift would let me forget that he called me a mudblood as he did horrible things to me?'.

I sighed inwardly. Discouraging myself too early in this game would do no good. While it was tempting to go for a far faster method, the risk of discovery was too high, especially against smart and aware opponents. I needed to build this up slowly.

"I thought it would be nice for her to have some muggle things, now that she's living in a magical household," I replied. "While Violet didn't exactly have a nice time growing up with her relatives, I still think that giving her a few things like that Magic Cube will ease her in, you know. And I can't exactly compete with the resources Lady Black has, so it's really more of the thought-that-counts in this case."

Daphne looked at me for a moment before shrugging. "Fair enough." She leaned back in her chair. "You can take that article out."

"Hmm?"

"The one about your competitors?" she clarified. "That way, you can easily recognize them when they walk in or out of the store."

"I memorized their faces," I replied before shaking my head. "Besides, that article is useless in this case. It only interviewed the top five most likely candidates to win the tournament."

"So useless that you pored over it for almost a week?"

I felt my ears burn a bit. I only did that to avoid you, Daphne. "Well, considering I'll most likely be facing them to win this whole thing, I had to study up, think of ways to defeat them."

"Of course," she said, almost doubtfully. "It's actually amazing to see you over think things like a simple birthday gift or the competition, yet miss the obvious."

I looked at her, wondering if she meant the date, her birthday, or even the way she was trying to get my attention.

"Like?" I ventured.

She smirked. "Like that boy and his sister coming out of the store."

I turned, just in time to see a somewhat chubby teen impeccably dressed in a collared shirt and denim, dark hair slicked to one side. He didn't look too different from the article, though he was smiling here. On one hand, he was carrying a filled bag, while the other was holding, who I assumed to be, his little sister.

The girl also had fairly light brown hair, curled all over the place. She looked a bit spaced out, her eyes wide as she looked around, giving me a warm feeling in my stomach. She strongly reminded me of my Luna.

"That's one of them, right?" Daphne asked. "James Kol-something."

"Yeah," I replied without looking at her, watching the duo. When the little sister's green eyes suddenly focused on me, I felt my stomach turn. Moreso when she pointed towards us.

"I think we got spotted," I said, turning back to Daphne. "Let's leave."

Daphne gave me a look. "Ron, it's natural for little girls to want ice cream."

I sighed, watching the two outside slowly move towards the entrance of the store. It was so tempting to say, "Told you so," to her when the teen and his sister made a beeline towards us.

"Good day," he greeted, smile gone, but tone still amicable as he offered his hand. "Ron Weasley, right?"

I frowned. So it was starting. I stood up, took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet the famous James Kowalski. The articles didn't do you justice."

"My choice, really," he said, now easing to an easy grin. "Worked out in the end. Publishers wanted to show off their French candidate more, and I didn't want to give more of myself away." He turned to Daphne. "And you must be Daphne Greengrass."

She blinked, hesitating. "H-how—"

"Same way he knew my name," I replied, smiling slightly. "Kowalski isn't exactly a well known magical name, but tie it in with names like Scamander and Goldstein, you can connect the dots easily."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, what do you know. An Englishman that pays attention."

"More like interested in watching history," I countered. I looked at Daphne. "Queenie Goldstein is not only well-known for being a Natural Legilimens and being the sister-in-law of Newt Scamander, but is also famous for marrying a—" I turned to him "—what do you Americans call muggles? Non-maj?"

"No-maj," he replied, lips thinning. "Though we call them normals nowadays."

"Yes, that," I said, sitting back down. "She married a normal named Jacob Kowalski. Turned quite a few heads back in the day, if I remember correctly. They had even been successful in petitioning the change of their laws to be a bit more flexible when it came to dealing with magical and normal relationships. Quite inspiring."

He stared at me for the moment, and I felt something sharp poking in my head. I raised an eyebrow at him, focusing on my occlumency as I looked back at him neutrally until the feeling went away.

"I don't know if you're mocking me or being truthful," he said, frowning.

"The latter is always a nice assumption," I replied. "Less of a hassle and fewer tempers flare that way."

"Hmm, what do you think, Emily?" James asked his little sister. The little girl blinked up at him before staring at me. Again, I felt that sensation again in my head. This time much warmer, more welcoming this time. However, I still didn't relent.

She probably knew she wouldn't get into my head as she didn't even stare too long. Instead, she turned to Daphne.

"You should control those new feelings of yours before you scare him away," she said.

Daphne turned bone white. "W-wha—" She stood up, scowling. "I don't know what you're talking about! And who are you to even try and get into my—!"

"Whoa, whoa, sorry about that," James began as he gently grabbed Emily by the shoulders, pulling her attention away. "She has a tendency to speak her mind. Most likely because she's got the strongest gift in the family. Again, I'm sorry about that."

Ouch. If there was one thing Natural Legilimens had problems with, it was dealing with the influx of thoughts and memories of everyone around them. The human mind was a strange and very chaotic place. It could be calm one moment before turning tumultuous at a drop of a wand, with sudden surges of powerful emotions that would come out naturally from anything a person sees, hears, or even remembers.

Most adults would know to temper their actions, to not react on their emotions alone. Thoughts never have consequence unless you act on them, after all.

However, how would a young child with uncontrollable Natural Legilimens and a still-developing mind realize that? How could you make them understand that what they can read didn't necessarily mean what that person was? That even if the person they met was angry at you, it didn't mean necessarily that they were going to hurt you?

Nevermind the fact that adult minds also had emotions that children couldn't completely understand yet. I was already having some trouble controlling sexual desire. I couldn't imagine what Emily would have gone through if she picked up the stray thoughts of people being intimate.

"That must put a strain on her," I commented. "Is she learning—"

"Occlumency?" James asked before nodding. "She's taking steps and is able to go out more often now. Yours in particular are pretty strong. Any tips?"

"Maybe after the competition," I replied with a wink. "Can't give the competition an advantage now, can we?"

"Of course not," he said with a grin. "I think I like you, Weasley. Hope you make it far in the competition. A twelve-year old with advanced occlumency should have something else up their sleeve, and I want to see what yours is."

"I appreciate it." I stood up, offering my hand and he shook it. I turned to Emily. "Hope you get better at occlumency as well."

She frowned before nodding. I watched the two leave the shop, hoping I didn't come out too strong. Turning to Daphne, I was surprised to see her sitting, downtrodden and shoulders shaking. I looked around for a moment, before I pulled my chair closer to hers.

"You okay?" I asked gently as I sat down. She only shook her head. I placed my arm around her reassuringly. "Don't take her words too seriously. She probably didn't grow up like us, not with her gift."

"She had no right!" Daphne seethed.

"It's really not about right, Daphne, but the consequence of having a natural and uncontrolled ability," I replied. Time for a distraction. "Besides, you should be proud. We exposed their tactics and countered their little offense."

"Tactics? Offense? What are you on about?"

"They probably had the same idea as we did. They scouted a place where some of their competitors might go to and they are Natural Legilimens. Not bad if I say so myself. Also, didn't you find it strange that they came to us, exposing themselves by correctly guessing our names and blurting out thoughts in our heads?"

"Mind games," Daphne muttered, finally stopping from shaking.

"Effective if your competitor isn't ready for it." I grinned. "But he wasn't expecting me, I suppose."

"Yes, with your _advanced occlumency_ ," she replied, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Care to explain that?"

"Not in particular, no."

She shook her head. "You have a lot of secrets, Ron."

I sighed. "Well, you wouldn't begrudge me that, would you?" I asked back. "After all, considering the things I heard about your family…"

Daphne frowned, straightening up and shrugging my arm off her shoulders. "And what kind of things have you heard about my family?"

"Like a family curse—or gift depending on who I'm talking to—that came from your mother's side? That you would be going through some changes that could be considered confusing? Let's not forget about earlier, with feelings that would scare me off?" I leaned back in my chair, smiling gently as I looked out the window. It seemed we got the attention of the trio. They were closer now, probably having watched that confrontation from earlier. "I'm not the only one with secrets, Daphne."

She sighed as well. "Fine. Though I have to warn you, Ron, I'm not going to stop trying to find out what you're hiding."

"Then it's fair to warn you back that I'm very curious about your family gift as well." I glanced at her. "Though can we agree not to spread whatever it is we find out?"

"We're Contracted Friends. That question doesn't even need to be asked."

Hmm, an opening. "Speaking of that, what is Friendship Contract, exactly? I couldn't find anything specific about it so far. There must be more than what your father said, right?"

Daphne frowned before suddenly brightening up. "Oh, look, our order is here."

I frowned, turning to my left only to see that, yes, the waitress was walking towards us, smiling. She was carrying a tray with one large bowl filled with an assortment of big ice cream scoops. She laid it on our table, gave us two small spoons, and said, "Voilà! Hope you both enjoy it!"

When she left, I looked at the spoons she gave us, then back to Daphne. She was already starting, delicately taking tiny bites of the strawberry flavored scoop. My hesitation caught her attention.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked.

"We're… sharing?"

"Well," she began as she nudged a little closer to me, her shoulder and knee touching mine, "you can't expect me to finish all of this by myself, can you?"

I blinked, feeling a little uncomfortable at the way she was acting now. Time for another distraction.

"Before that, I wanted to give this to you," I said, moving away from her slightly. I checked for my pants pocket, glad that they were a little big, and took out a simply wrapped box almost as big as my hand. Putting it in front of our order, I continued, "I was going to hand it to you later, at your birthday party."

Daphne smiled, eyes crinkling. "You knew it was my birthday."

"Well, more like found out," I admitted. "I thought it was strange you gave a specific date rather than a day, so I asked your father and mother, and they told me about it." I gave her my best smile. "I hope you like it."

She slowly began unwrapping the box, revealing a velvet casing underneath. She stared at the name written on top of it before staring back at me. "Is… is this—?"

"I saw you looking at it during the first day we went out," I replied. "Your father noted that you kept looking at it when when you two went there afterwards."

When she opened it, it revealed simple but elegant silver earrings with a blue gem in the center. She took in a breath, then suddenly engulfed me in a hug.

I was a bit ready for that. Hugs were the universal way of showing appreciation between friends and close acquaintances. It made it easier to ignore her… softer areas and was far more comfortable than the subtle shoulder and knee touching.

For me, at least.

Embracing her back, I asked, "So, you like it?"

"I love it!" Daphne said, squeezing me a bit harder before letting go. She took the box in her hands and began to study it. After a few moments, she turned to me. "How did you get the—oh. You went to Father again, didn't you?" She sighed. "Ron, as your friend, I'm telling you to be careful. Father can be quite strict when it comes to money. Don't keep borrowing from him."

"We had an agreement," I reassured. "Besides, I think it was worth it."

She gave me a warm smile again. "Thank you."

"And you're very welcome," I replied, taking my spoon. "So, shall we eat?"


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

When someone thinks about a Dueling Tournament, they usually picture the same general image. They think of massive crowds cheering in stands, two armed competitors trying to outperform each other in spectacular fashion, maybe even a few veela cheerleaders on the sidelines.

Anyone going to watch the tournament completely thinking that would find themselves rather disappointed as that only happened during the final stretch of the tournament, usually starting with the semifinals. Before that, the tournament could be described as a slog of endless repetition. The audience was mostly composed of fellow competitors along with their closest supporters, usually families and their friends.

Even the competition area was as drab and lifeless as one could imagine. There was no center stage but areas assigned for specific matches. No fanfare to speak of, no bright lights, no colorful costumes. A lot of grey walls, grunts, sweat, and tears.

Well, at least there were a few veela, though mostly because the French competitor, Adalene Durand, was one. She was pretty much a veteran in this game as she kept watch on potential competition, and used her group to see if she could cut them out before they advanced too far. Caused quite a bit of havoc as the veela's natural Allure was very powerful and worked surprisingly well even against kids. The reactions were different compared to what happened to the older teens, but the results were pretty much the same: spaced out looks and a sudden urge to do something impressively stupid.

Stupid enough to get them eliminated or disqualified.

Of course, the veela weren't warned or told to keep away. Nothing like home territory advantage, after all, especially when it wasn't completely exposed to the Wireless public.

Thankfully, as neither my match opponents nor I were famous, they stayed well away from me and my bouts. While I would most likely come out on top even with their presence, veela had an odd mentality. If they realized you were resistant because of occlumency, willpower, or just had a rare natural protection, you were screwed. They would amp their gifts up to ridiculous levels, just to see if they could break you.

I was not ready to test myself against their full effort, especially since I was still unsure how I would react. Physically, I was still a twelve-year old. My memories, though, were far older. I didn't dare find out how the combination of the two would make me act against a concentrated blast of Allure.

Of course, that also meant that I had to dumb everything down. As far as my opponents were concerned, I was just a normal twelve-year old throwing school jinxes and dodging spells with an exaggerated manner. It made me look like a complete fool with luck on his side.

Though after what I just did, _tripping_ while _accidentally_ shooting out a powerful tickling jinx at my opponent, I was ready to be done with the whole charade.

"Competitor Moreau is unable to continue," our arbiter announced rather lifelessly. "Winner, Competitor Weasley."

I shook the kid's hand, who looked at me with a pout. Sorry, mate. Life ain't fair. Sometimes, you get to fight a time traveler with skills or power far exceeding your own.

I would know.

Walking back to Darius, I looked at his expression. It was the same one he'd worn since my first match. While he hadn't said anything yet, I was pretty sure he was getting curious why I was acting like a total wuss. His tightly-pressed lips were a decent giveaway.

"Are you okay, Ron?" he asked when I came close enough. "Are you sick or anything?"

I closed the distance and sat down beside him, shaking my head slightly. "Don't want to give myself away. Not yet." I smiled. "One more fight before the semifinals, and no one is even watching me. I'm not that important, apparently."

He raised an eyebrow. "Smart," he commented. "Though I don't think you fooled everyone. That American, Kowalski? I noticed he has been watching you for quite a while."

"Well," I replied with a shrug, "you already know that he made me when we met at that ice cream parlor."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Darius said easily.

"Of course not. Anyway, he knows I'm hiding my abilities."

"How about you? Have you learned anything watching his duels?" he asked.

"A little," I replied. "Very methodical and favors countering spells rather than just casting as fast as possible. I'm more curious why he didn't tell anyone else about me, though. He could have made my elimination matches harder if he told, let's say, Durand and her group that I was playing possum."

"If you want, you can ask him," he replied, motioning towards my left.

I blinked and turned, just in time to see Kowalski making his way gingerly to me. He had that small smile that meant he either knew something, or was about to meet his girlfriend. I shook my head slightly, and copied the smile.

"Weasley," he greeted, offering his hand. Standing, I reached out and shook it. "I'm glad you made it this far." He turned to Darius. "Good afternoon, sir. I didn't quite catch your name."

"Darius Greengrass," he replied, also standing up and offering his hand. "I'm Mr. Weasley's sponsor for this competition. I've heard many things about you, Mr. Kowalski."

"All good, I hope," Kowalski said, shaking Darius' hand. He turned back to me. "It seems you're climbing up the ranks, Weasley. One more and you're in the semifinals."

"You did well yourself," I replied easily. "Will we be facing off during that or the finals?"

"Well, we all know who's going to the finals," Kowalski replied, motioning towards the arena where Durand was fighting off her opponent. Well, I say fighting, but she was pretty much blasting the poor kid with her Allure. I wondered if she was just humiliating him.

"Surely you wouldn't accuse the French of rigging the tournament, would you?" Darius asked with a bit of mirth.

"Of course not. It's just coincidence that all her opponents were far more susceptible to her gifts."

I chuckled. "I'm surprised she hasn't tried to put you down early, especially with her friends watching so closely."

"Well, a Natural Legilimens is the perfect protection against their Allure. Veela avoid me because of that."

"How so?" Darius asked curiously. "Legilimency is offensive by nature."

Kowalski frowned for a moment, looking at me. I shrugged. "I'm not a veela, if that's what you're wondering."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Fine. Allure works on basically fogging an opponent's mind. My gift cuts through that as even if my own mind was fogged, theirs aren't. I can use that to keep focus. It's a little hard to get distracted when you can read their thoughts."

"What usually goes on in their heads when they blast their Allure?" I asked.

"Answering that would shatter their image," he replied, shaking his head again. "I'm not ready to risk making an enemy out of them."

"Understandable," Darius said with a nod.

Kowalski gave him a grin before turning back to me. "Good job not catching any attention, but that's about to change. Your next opponent is not going to underestimate you because you were playground-duelling."

I frowned. "The German competitor? Alina Beyer?"

"She's been vying to reach Durand after she got humiliated in her duel against her last year," Kowalski explained. "I actually fought at the same tournament. She beat me pretty good."

"How?" I asked. "Did she know occlumency?"

"Some, but I could still read her." He shrugged. "There are some people you can't win against just by knowing what they were about to cast. She's wickedly fast with her wand movements and will most likely try and overwhelm you. That's her style. You're not going to get away with tripping on air this time."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "You saw that."

"Yup. Thanks for that, Weasley. I need a few laughs every now and then."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not going to be laughing when we face off."

"Maybe, maybe not," he said, shrugging. "It'll be a fun duel, though."

When he walked away, I wasn't quite sure who came out on top of that conversation. I looked at Darius, who was looking at me with a curious expression.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint Instructor Pierce, right?" I asked as we both sat down.

"Or Daphne," Darius added. Was there a note of teasing in his voice? "She's been adamant that you are going to win this."

"Odd," I said. "It was just a couple of months ago when she said otherwise."

"Ron, girls can change their minds easily."

"As you say, sir." I looked around. "Speaking of which, where is she? Or Lady Mariana and Astoria?"

Darius frowned, looking a bit uncomfortable. "They'll be here for the semifinals later tonight."

I stared at him for a moment before shrugging. "I guess that's fine. Astoria would be bored with the elimination matches."

He smiled. "Yes, she probably would have been."

I wondered if there was more to that story, but honestly, I still had a busy day ahead of me and let it go. I tried to relax, work through my breathing a bit as I waited until I was called for my next and final match of the afternoon.

I suspected that Kowalski was right; I couldn't hold back anymore. My previous opponents were young, probably even first timers. While some were skilled, the lack of experience and raw power limited them.

Alina Beyer was a completely different story. She was two years older than me, which meant she was significantly stronger and better than those I just faced. The mention of her humiliating loss was also something to contend with as well, as it meant she had a drive to win.

Sometimes, that was all someone needed.

My name was called, and I looked at Darius. He gave me a tight grin and I gave him a small nod as we both stood up. We walked to my assigned arena, and that was when I finally saw Beyer in person.

Cool as a cucumber, as muggles would say. She was currently staring at Durand with a neutral expression, while the French darling beside her was chatting away with a cruel smile, punctuating it with a laugh every now and then. It looked like she was trying to get into Beyer's head, but the girl just tied her brown hair up, saying nothing back.

After a while, Durand finally backed off, looking disappointed. When Beyer faced me, I stared at her cool grey eyes. I couldn't get anything from her.

"Competitor Weasley versus Competitor Beyer," our arbiter announced. "Winner shall move on to the semifinals. Are you both ready?"

Both of us nodded at the same time. On the arbiter's signal, a protective spell enclosed the area around us, protecting any watchers from stray spells. I relaxed my wrists, ready for the opening salvo. When our arbiter sliced the air with the downward stroke of his hand, I began to wave my wand.

Beyer was faster. She opened up with overwhelming salvo, launching spell after spell, linked together and aimed at different angles. I inwardly cursed as multiple bright red bolts began to converge at my direction, and dodged them with as little movement as possible before launching a Stunner.

She parried it, looking at me with narrowed eyes. Well, shit. I had hoped to end this before she caught on that I wasn't the lucky fool she thought she was facing. She began to rain down more spells, much faster than earlier, forcing me to maneuver around.

The way she brought forth spell after spell in quick succession reminded me a bit of my battle against Violet at the Malfoy Manor. Of course, she wasn't exactly like the Wicked Witch. Beyer preferred shields over movement, which I thought I could use against her with flanking maneuvers. However, she wasn't stupid. When I got to a good position for a counter-offensive, she took a few quick steps away from my attacking angle, forcing me to move as she launched more spells.

Putting up my own assault to clash with hers wasn't a good idea as she overwhelmed me with power and would last longer in a straight fight. I wasn't ready to bring out my _Eques_ spell either as I didn't want to risk bringing Violet's attention. At this point, I had two options.

I could wait her out. At some point, she was going to tire out from keeping the pressure. However, the longer the battle lasted, the more I would give myself away. I already noted Durand and the other competitors staring at me. They were probably realizing there was more to me than my earlier, uninteresting bouts.

The other option was harder to pull off, but if I timed it right, it would be quicker and would give me away less to my future opponents. I studied the pattern of Beyer's spells, trying to figure out what she started her spell-link with, the middle, and the ending. I launched a few counterspells, also wondering what she would respond with.

I noted that she used a lot of red-colored spells, random ones at that. After a minute, I realized she wasn't really favoring them for their effects, but rather because they gave a rather bright glow, which garnered attention to them the most. The middle sequence concentrated on disabling spells, leaving me open to her last string of spells that would put me down.

After a quick plan, I launched my own offensive, shooting towards her feet. She quickly stepped to the side, parrying those she couldn't avoid before she countered. I dodged those bright-colored spells first, then began to parry the middle sequence, waiting patiently.

When I saw the familiar pattern of her wand movement towards the end of the linking, I smiled.

" _Expelliarmus_!" My spell flew right before she launched her Stunner. Beyer had only enough time to widen her eyes before our spells collided, and she got stunned her by her own spell.

As she fell to a heap, I saw our arbiter standing eerily still for a moment before moving towards Beyer. He checked her a bit, before crossing his arms in the air. "Winner, Competitor Weasley," he announced, not quite hiding the surprise in his tone.

I looked around and saw Darius and Kowalski standing beside each other. Both were smiling, though probably for different reasons. I also noted Duran and her group staring at me. I shivered, looking away as I heaved a sigh of relief. With no more matches for the afternoon, I could escape their calculating glares and whatever plan they might have concocted to eliminate me early.

As the magical barriers were brought down, Darius walked towards me, still smiling widely. "You did it, Ron!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yeah," I replied. "But I think we should leave quickly. I think my last fight caught some unwanted attention."

Darius chuckled, glancing at the veela group. "Kowalski mentioned that you might have ruined the French's plan. You should expect that."

"The arbiter gave that away easily enough." I sighed. "I'm going to quickly freshen up."

"Do you need me to accompany you?" he asked.

I thought about that for a moment before shaking my head. "No, I think I'll be fine. Meet you at the exit?"

"Will do, Ron."

As I made my way to the dressing rooms, I noted that Durand and her group were still staring at me. Well, that was fine as long as they didn't make a move. Still, I hastened my steps and reached the dressing room in a hurry.

I took a quick shower and changed in peace, keeping an ear out for any loud noises or female chatter. I didn't expect Durand or her friends to barge in here so brazenly, but then again, Fleur and Gabby had told me some interesting stories of veelas taking things a little too far. I hoped that my competitor and her friends weren't going to recreate that particular scenario.

So I was very surprised that when I opened my door, instead of a group of beautiful girls on the other side, it was Kowalski.

"Weasley," he greeted, smiling.

I blinked. "Hey. Going to change as well?" I asked.

"Nah. Just scaring off a bunch of birds."

I raised my eyebrow. "Durand and her friends?"

"Yup." His grin turned more smug. "Made a beeline towards here, actually."

"They followed me?" I asked, shivering inwardly. Bloody veela.

"Yeah. You should be more careful. Must be quite a shock to the whole committee. Durand was given a list of opponents she was surely going to face, and then you came in and knocked Beyer off that list. You're a wild card now." He chuckled. "I am guessing they were about to give you the welcoming treatment."

"Well, I'm glad you were able to put a stop to that," I replied.

"You should have seen how eager they were to run away when they saw me. Even faster than when they were chasing you." He gave me a mock grimace. "That kinda hurt."

I stared at him for a moment. "Not that I'm not grateful, but why?"

"Well, you and I will be facing in the semifinals," he replied. "They didn't announce it officially yet, but I _heard_ the French wanted to give their candidate a bit of a challenge to start tonight's event. Their youngest contender, facing off against an older, more powerful opponent."

I pondered over that for a moment. "Let me guess… she didn't want to fight you yet, and pitting me against her would kinda ruin their little narrative they have about their candidate facing off against strong odds to win."

"That and because they don't have anything on you," he replied. "Like I said, they expected Beyer but instead, they got you."

"I am guessing our fight will give them enough time to put a strategy to use against me."

"Both of us," he replied, "but yeah, mostly just you. Plus, they also wanted to weaken my standing a bit. Even if I did win against you, I'd be known as that upstart Yankee that only got to the finals because he beat a twelve-year old."

"Wonderful." I narrowed my eyes. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Would it be hard to believe I want to fight you fairly?" he asked.

"No, but I'm pretty sure that's not all of it," I simply replied.

He smiled. "Advanced occlumency and a good tactical mind. I watched your fight against Beyer. That stunt you pulled at the end was a thing of beauty." His expression hardened. "I wanted to fight her again, to see how well I stacked up against her after a year."

"Instead, I beat her. Are you mad about that?"

"Not really," he replied with a shrug. "I want to fight the best. She beat me, so I trained hard to try to beat her back. Now, you've proven to be better."

"So, I'm the new measuring stick," I ventured.

"Something like that," he replied with a grin. "I don't want Durand to affect your performance later tonight. I want us to battle at our best. Is that a good enough explanation?"

I raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Yeah, it is. I can understand wanting to prove you're good at something. Especially to yourself." I smiled. "Well, thanks for keeping them away."

"For now," he interjected. "I'm pretty sure Durand is going to try again later."

"I'll try to steer clear from them," I assured.

He smiled. "See you later tonight then, Weasley."

I frowned as I watched him leave. He gave a bit of himself away and I added that into my strategy to beat him. I had a solid plan, but it was always nice to have more information.

As I waded through the dispersing crowd, I kept an eye out for anyone following me. There were a lot of the tournament officials watching me. I just hoped I hadn't stirred a dragon's nest yet. Still, there was no sign of Durand or her mob approaching to lynch me, so I had that going for me.

Exiting the stadium, I looked for Darius, frowning when I didn't see him. I noted someone was approaching me, so I readied my occlumency just in case someone blasted me with the Allure, but paused when I recognized the figure.

"Ron!" Daphne greeted me with a big smile, taking quick steps to me.

"Daphne," I greeted back softly, blankly. I looked around. "Where's—?"

She took my arm and began to lead me away. "Father, Mother, and Astoria went ahead. I suggested a nice place to celebrate your victory and they'll meet us there."

"I didn't win yet, you know," I said, smiling slightly. Inwardly, I was wondering if this was another plan of Daphne's to be alone with me. I still didn't know why Darius or Mariana were even agreeing to this. Were they in the crowd, watching? "I've got two more opponents to beat."

"You will," she said a bit earnestly.

"Glad you have more faith in me than last year." That earned me a pinch. "Ow, hey!"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Ron. You only have a little time before the tournament starts again. Let's not waste it."

"Fine, fine," I said, shaking my head. "It's not that ice cream place again, is it?"

"No, but it is a place that serves this wonderful bouillabaisse that—"

I jerked slightly when I felt a familiar warmth encasing my mind, driving almost every thought out of my head. I began to build up my shield, cursing myself for being caught unawares. I saw Daphne blinking at me, confused, not noticing Durand approaching from behind her.

Bloody hell.

" _Excusez-moi_ ," she greeted, giving me a very languid smile that made my stomach feel somewhat empty. My mind began to focus on her soft features, the curves of her shoulders, chest, and waist, bringing unwelcoming emotions. I cleared those thoughts and emotions away fast, but I kept my blank, glassy-eyed expression.

Daphne frowned before turning to Durand as well.

" _Monsieur_ Weasley, noh?" my fellow competitor asked.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered, hoping it came out natural. "Can I h-help you?"

" _Oui_ ," she replied, smile widening. "I saw your match just earlier, and I wanted to—"

"Excuse me," Daphne interjected, grabbing my arm a little too strongly, to the point where it was beginning to hurt. "We're in a hurry."

Durand rolled her eyes before looking at Daphne. Then, surprisingly, I felt the Allure weaken. I frowned inwardly, watching as Durand's relaxed expression harden, her eyes narrowing as she stared at Daphne with some sort of intensity that I didn't think was necessary.

" _Séductrice_ ," the veela growled out. " _Qu'est-ce qu'un animal comme toi fais ici_!?"

I blinked, wondering what was going on as Daphne and Durand began speaking in French. Judging by the way there was lots of growling and some rather snide-sounding comments, it wasn't a friendly exchange. Daphne's grip took a more painful turn as well.

In the end, Durand raised her hand at Daphne, looking at me. " _Monsieur_ Weasley," she began, her other hand reaching and caressing the side of my face. Her Allure began to flash in my mind again. "Why don't you come with me? I'll be a much safer and more enjoyable company than this _pute_."

I was pretty sure the last word was something nasty, considering how she practically spat it out. Also, the whole cheek touching and more blasting of Allure was going pretty far. I was going to tell her off when Daphne beat me to the punch.

Literally.

I could only watch with horrid fascination as Daphne's small fist socked Durand's chin. I was pretty sure there was a cracking sound. The French competitor was taken completely by surprise, especially when Daphne followed up with a rather out-of-character action of ramming into her, bringing both of them down.

"Whoa!" I began, scrambling to take a hold of my friend as both began to hit each other, spouting out more French in a guttural and violent fashion; I didn't think that was possible with such a flowery language. There was movement on the crowd and I spotted Darius coming through, leaving the shocked Astoria and Mariana behind.

Between the two of us, we were able to separate the two, with Durand beginning to show some avian features. Not good. "Come on," I urged Daphne as we moved away from the morphing veela. Darius could handle her.

"How dare she!?" Daphne growled, before trying to push me away so she could turn back. I was not having it and did the only thing I thought that would work: I embraced her.

"Please, Daphne," I begged. "Stop, okay? Come on, we need to leave."

She turned, glaring at me for the moment before her eyes widened in shock. I felt her shaking slightly as the fight slowly drained out of her, and she bowed her head down in the end. I felt a soft hand touching my shoulder, and saw Mariana peering down on me with a sad smile.

"Ron, can you watch over Daphne and Astoria? My Lord and I will have to take care of a few things."

I blankly nodded and saw Astoria looking at her downtrodden sister. I freed one of my arms and put it around the little girl. I looked back and saw French Aurors popping into the scene, as well as the tournament officials. Darius and Mariana were talking to both of the groups, while Durand seemed to have rejoined her friends, and probably her parents.

"Are they going to arrest Mother and Father?" Astoria asked, her eyes widening. Daphne began to shake a bit harder.

"It's not going to get that far," I assured, patting them both on the shoulders.

I stared towards Durand and her friends. They were glaring harshly at Mariana, which made me wonder if this was about their family gift. My French was almost nonexistent, but the word Durand used to call Daphne was pretty similar to English.

So… what would make a veela call Daphne a seductress?


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The good news was that Darius and Mariana hadn't been arrested. The bad news was… well, that was the thing. I didn't know yet, and I was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

After the earlier confrontation, the two Greengrass adults had led us back home because Daphne nearly broke her hand after that stunt she pulled on Durand. It made me want to add basic physical combat lessons with my friends when we got back to Hogwarts.

Lesson one: never strike something hard, like someone's head, with your knuckles.

We were in the drawing room, with Mariana and Daphne sitting in one corner, the former checking on the latter's hand. Astoria was watching them with interest while Darius was at the fireplace, talking to someone in the Floo. The privacy charm he had cast put a shifting haze around him and hid his voice, so I wasn't quite sure how the conversation was going.

I sighed, wondering how this was going to end. The worst case scenario was Darius and Mariana being charged for what their Heiress did to a French citizen. If so, they would either pay a fine or be held by the Aurors for a few days before being blacklisted by the country. The most likely case though, would be a few, under the table, concessions.

Darius finally seemed to be coming to the end of his conversation, judging by the way he bowed his head before nodding. After a few moments, he cut the connection, and with few waves of his wand, took out all the privacy charms. He stood up, frowning, before walking away from the fireplace.

I didn't say anything; it wasn't the right time yet. I just rose and joined him as he walked towards the Greengrass girls.

"How is she?" Darius asked.

"I gave her some painkillers, but she will need to see a healer," Mariana replied.

"Can't you just mend it, Mother?" Daphne asked, an unusual whining undertone creeping into her voice. "Like the time I broke my leg?"

"Hands are a lot harder to fix than legs, sweetheart," Mariana replied gently.

I squatted a bit, looking at Daphne's hand. There was some blood and a few cuts, but the swelling and the bruising looked more worrying to me. When I saw her glancing up at me, I gave her a small smile.

"I'll call someone in," Darius stated. He looked at Mariana. "Would you…?"

She nodded. "I'll have the house-elves make us something to eat."

"We're not eating out?" Astoria asked.

"I don't think we'll have enough time to go to a restaurant and make it back to the stadium before the competition starts again, sweetie."

"If we're allowed back," Darius interjected.

"If?" I asked.

"We've made arrangements with the Ministry here," he replied. "However, there were a few… demands."

Mariana nodded, looking away from her daughter. "So, m'lord, what's the damage?"

He sighed. "We've been asked to lower the prices of the potions we sell to them. The percentage lost was rather acceptable. However, they also wanted to disqualify Ron from the tournament."

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"W-what?" Daphne asked, her eyes widening. I saw her glance at me before bowing and shaking her head.

"Why is the French Ministry even concerned about that?" Mariana asked, frowning.

"Technically, it's not the Ministry demanding that but the tournament officials," Darius replied. "As I am Ron's sponsor and it was my heiress that attacked a competitor before the semifinals, they are calling it a sabotage."

"Sabotage," I snorted. "Like there wasn't a lot of that from their side."

"I'm sorry," Daphne muttered sorrowfully.

He glanced at his eldest daughter neutrally. "While I can understand why you reacted that way, Daphne, it doesn't excuse your actions."

"Sir—" I began, but was cut off when Darius raised his hand to stop me.

"However, what is going on here isn't completely because of you," Darius finished. He sighed then took a seat. I was about to follow as well when Mariana gently grabbed my shoulders before leading me towards a seat beside Daphne.

Really? Even she was in on to this ritual? Saying nothing, I took my _proper_ spot beside Daphne. "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Normally, this would have been left alone," Darius replied, "considering that Durand was also in the process of at least impairing you. However, something big is going on behind the scenes. From what I gathered, there's been a lot of communications between the English, French, and Scandinavian Ministries. There's an event being planned, and while it is still in the works, the French have been trying to boost their reputations early. Durand is one of the few that are being groomed to participate in said event."

I frowned. The only event that would make those three Ministries talk and plan would be the Triwizard Tournament. I was kind of surprised to hear that it was being arranged this early, but then again, it made sense. After all, it took government resources to host something like that, and coordinating three magical schools would take years of planning.

Bloody hell. I was potentially sitting on a unstable rune. If the French took this competition seriously enough to regard it as their opening salvo to win the Triwizard Tournament, my presence could possibly change the future.

Then again, I was probably overthinking it. Violet had already altered the future by putting the rat traitor away. I had no idea what was going to happen from this point onwards, or even if Voldemort would be able to use the same resurrection plan as he did in my previous life.

Merlin, I really hoped Violet or Granger knew what they were doing. As of right now, our knowledge of the future was probably useless.

I shook my head; I was getting sidetracked. Either way, Durand wasn't going to be old enough to participate in the Triwizard, being the same age as the twins. Of course, that was assuming that this world's age restrictions were the same as mine. So, the million galleon question was: how important was this dueling competition in terms of how things would unfold in the future?

"Of course, you protested," Mariana said, derailing my thoughts.

"I did, explaining the circumstances," Darius replied carefully, glancing at me. I noted Daphne and Mariana shift somewhat uncomfortably. "They asked me to wait until the committee finished deliberating."

Mariana nodded. "Then there's nothing to do but hope for the best. For now, let's carry on as if the plan hasn't changed." She looked at me. "Don't worry, Ron. It will work out."

I nodded. Honestly, at this point, I was fine even if I was disqualified. My reputation would most likely be kept intact as I didn't lose. While I doubted I could get any kind of prize money now, I still had a few options to settle my account with Darius.

I felt Daphne's warm uninjured hand gently cover mine. She had her head bowed, avoiding my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ron," she whispered weakly. I just nodded before holding her hand reassuringly.

The healer came through the floo just a few minutes after Darius called for one, probably from one of their hospitals. He inspected Daphne's injured hand, and we got probably the first good news of this afternoon: he could fix it. He cast a few charms, mending the broken bones and lowering the swelling. Once he was finished, he warned her not to lift anything heavy for at least a week, but at least she was able to move her fingers freely before he left.

Our snack time was a quiet affair. Daphne still couldn't even look at me yet. Thankfully, Astoria and Mariana acted like everything was normal, though Darius kept glancing back at the fireplace, waiting for any further news. I was silent for my own reasons, thoughts far ahead into the future.

We were almost finished when a green burst of flames illuminated the room. Darius quickly wiped his lips before taking a few steps to the fireplace. I felt Daphne grab my hand again, and I squeezed it gently.

The talk didn't last long, considering Darius walked back to us just after a few minutes, expression contemplative. He took a seat, sighed, and looked at Mariana. "Well, m'lady, it seems we dodged a spell bolt there."

"Good news then?" she asked.

"Mostly," he replied.

"Mostly, sir?" I repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Darius looked at me. "You are not going to be held responsible for what happened, so your participation continues. However, because of the earlier incident, Durand has called in her Second to replace her. Apparently, her injuries were deemed too detrimental for her continued participation."

I snorted. "I'm pretty sure Daphne did more damage to herself than to Durand." I expected a pinch but none came. I glanced at the girl, wondering if she was staring holes in my head. Instead, she was still looking down, unresponsive. Sighing, I turned back to Darius. "Any details on her replacement?"

"None. They apparently don't have any yet." He frowned. "However, they ensured me that all the rules and regulations of the tournament are being strictly followed."

"Which means what, exactly?" Daphne chimed in, finally joining the real world.

"It means they are going to do everything within the rules to get every advantage they can get," I replied. I looked at Darius and Mariana, both whispering rather conspiratorially to each other. What were they talking about? "I'm guessing her Second is someone older and more skilled than Durand. Would that sound about right, sir?"

Darius and Mariana both blinked at me for a moment before the former nodded. "Yes, sounds quite right. The rules regarding Seconds tend to be a bit loose. You don't even need to register them officially."

"Ron," Mariana called. When I turned to her. "Do you still want to continue?" she asked, looking a little worried.

I frowned. While the possibility that the officials were hiding the details was worrying, I was pretty confident I could best their replacement. All I needed was to get at least get an idea how they duelled.

"It won't be easy," I replied honestly, "but as long as I get to watch Durand's Second duel, I can plan how to defeat them." When Mariana and Darius looked at each other, I felt my stomach quiver. "Why?" I added.

"We're just worried, Ron," Darius replied. "Everything that's been going on feels a little off."

I blinked. Were they worried that the French were going for the Second as a means to get back at them? Why though? It was two kids fighting.

Unless there was more to it than just that.

My mind raced a bit, trying to figure out my next words. Nodding slowly, I said, "I think I understand. I mean, what happened earlier was weird. I don't speak French, but I was pretty sure Durand was saying very nasty things to Daphne." I turned to Mariana. "She and her friends were also giving you angry glares." I paused for effect. "Is… is there something going on here?"

"What do you mean, Ron?" Darius asked, somewhat sharply. Did I hit a nerve?

"Well, I mean, do you know her family? Is there like, bad blood between you two?"

Both Darius and Mariana looked at each other. He raised an eyebrow, and she shook her head before looking at me. "It's nothing like that, Ron. The Durands don't know much about the Greengrasses. It's… well, let's say the veela community has a reason to dislike my side of the family."

So, a gift that has their children go through confusing changes as well as having a disagreement with the veela. Great. "Why?" I asked, putting on my most innocently curious face.

"It's a long and complicated story," Mariana replied. "Don't worry about it."

I nodded again, wondering how long I was going to keep getting blocked. So I went at it from another angle. "Won't that be a problem later? During the semifinals, I mean?"

"I'm sure the veela will behave, especially in a public spectacle," she said. "Don't worry, Ron. The only fight that will happen is during the duels."

"That's great to hear," I replied, noting Daphne's small smile. I wondered if she knew what I was doing. If she had told her mum about my plan to learn their secret, then it would explain why Mariana was so vague on the details. I needed another source to pursue this inquiry. Time to drop it for now.

"Can I have more of that bouillabaisse?" I asked. "It's pretty good!"

* * *

The stadium had taken a rather drastic change. Gone was the drab and lifeless building. In its stead was a fully lit place, complete with multiple colored lights, banners, and advertisement. The front entrance was filled with a line of audiences building up, and a lot of flashes from cameras. I even spotted a welcoming carpet.

Mariana, Astoria, and Daphne fell in line while Darius and I made our way towards the back. Once they confirmed our identities, we made our way to the lockers. As I stopped by the door, Darius put his hand gently on my shoulder.

"Ron," he said. I looked at him.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

He tried to give me a fake smile, but it wasn't convincing. "I just wanted to say good luck and that it doesn't matter if you don't make it to the finals. The fact that you made it this far, this young, is enough to fulfill our goal of building your reputation."

"True enough," I admitted. "I still want to push this, sir, especially after everything you've done to get me this far. Besides," I added with a small smile, "Daphne will never let me live it down if I didn't keep my promise."

He shook his head before giving me a gentle smile. "Persistence is an admirable trait, Ron. However, know that we're already proud of what you've accomplished. We just don't want anything bad happen to you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sir, what are you talking about?"

He bit his lips for a moment before shaking his head. "It's nothing, Ron. Just… be careful. Okay?"

"I will, sir."

"Good. Also—" he brought a small package from his pocket. Putting it on the ground, he waved his wand and took out the shrinking charm. He handed it to me and said, "This will be your uniform tonight. You're fine wearing the Greengrass shield, right?"

"You are my sponsor," I replied with a shrug.

Opening it, I saw a dark green cloak with silver linings. The crest of the Greengrass family was stitched on each of the shoulder areas, and turning it around, I saw my name inscribed on the back.

"This is looks good, sir," I said, letting the uniform rest on my arm. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Ron," he replied with a smile. "Do your best and stay safe." He then left, probably to rejoin his family.

His words left me thinking. This was the second time that they had come close to asking me to resign. They knew, or at least suspected something. I wish they wouldn't leave me in the dark about this. Sure, it was just a duelling tournament, but going in cold was not something I preferred doing. Snorting, I shook my head and entered the room.

Inside, I spotted Kowalski sitting calmly in the corner. He gave me a brief glance before nodding. On his left was the older French boy—Roux, if I remembered correctly. He looked like he was on the edge of a panic attack. He kept pacing in circles, sweating. Every few seconds, he would vigorously shake his head.

What was that about?

I noted that Durand's second was absent. So, they were either assigned to a private room or she was a female competitor. Merlin, I hoped they would show themselves so I could at least do a cold read on them. Oh well. There was still that duel against Roux later.

"Kowalski," I greeted as I made my way to his side.

"Weasley," he replied. He noted the cloak I had hanging off my arm. "Nice uniform."

"Thanks." I glanced at his. It was a dark-blue cloak, though it had an odd flower accessory attached to the left breast area. It looked really out of place. Other than that, though, it would have made a passable formal dress robe. "Are you going to a party or a duel?"

He chuckled. "Maybe both. I thought that once I won the tournament, I'd already look ready for the press."

"Confident, are you?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I was, until I heard Durand bowed out." He stared at me. " _Heard_ some interesting stories about how that happened. Makes me glad I stopped Emily from speaking her mind few days ago."

"I'm quite sure Daphne wouldn't hit your sister," I huffed, removing my shirt. "And I'm a little hurt you'd think so low of my friend."

"Well, the results speak for them—"

I jumped when the door suddenly opened with a bang, and I noted a blonde girl coming in. I covered myself the best I could, but I almost stopped when I felt that familiar feeling of my head trying to blank out. It was stronger than Durand's, though thankfully not focused on me. Ignoring the Allure, I narrowed my eyes as I took a closer look at the girl that came in, and almost blanched.

What in the bloody hell was Fleur Delacour doing here? And barging in a male changing room? I guess the stories she had told me were true, just didn't expect her to star in some of them.

Fleur took a look around before her eyes narrowed in my direction. Okay… there was something wrong in this picture.

I remembered back when I had first met her. She acted in a way that would cause a normal person to label her as an empty-headed bitch. Haughty, easily irritated, looking down at everyone with disdain, she even got on Hermione's nerves. Only two other people did that—Draco and myself.

However, this Fleur was almost… unrecognizable. Her posture was straight, solid, and a bit frigid. I could still see the arrogance in her stance but it was layered with a sort of confidence that a girl of her age wouldn't normally show.

" _Mademoiselle_ Delacour," Roux greeted nervously, as well as with deference. He even bowed. I blinked at that. When did Fleur become some figure of importance?

"Ah, crap," Kowalski swore. I blinked again. "The Delacour heiress, great."

Heiress? When did that… oh, bloody hell. Was this one of those things that were different from my world? And the way Kowalski seemed to shut down and move away made me wonder how big of a difference there was between this Fleur and my sister-in-law.

When she focused on the French boy, I began to quickly put on my shirt and uniform, concentrating on the conversation. I hoped they would speak English.

" _Tu abandonnes?_ " Fleur asked.

Okay… maybe the guy will speak in English?

" _Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît, c'est ma dernière chance de rester dans le circuit—_ "

Great. Thanks. Useless, both of you.

" _Et tu pensais avoir une chance contre Durand, ou moi?_ "

Durand? Were they talking about her?

Fleur scoffed before speaking more French. At that point, I gave up trying to listen, just noting their body language. She was giving Roux a frigid smile before softening up. She said something again that seemed to relieve the boy.

" _Mademoiselle, je vous remercie_ ," he said softly with another bow. " _Si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour—_ "

" _Ça ira, merci._ " She looked towards Kowalski, frowning before turning to me. " _Monsieur_ Weasley, I presume," she greeted, her accent identical to the Fleur I knew. I tried to shield myself the best I could, but her Allure was surprisingly stronger than what I remembered.

I gave her my best innocent smile. "Oh, h-hello! Yes, I'm Ron Weasley. Um, w-who are you?"

"Durand's _Seconde_ ," she replied easily, her eyes narrowing.

"Ah," I said, finding myself staring. This close, I realized that her coldness didn't take anything from her beauty, but rather enhanced it. I felt myself getting a little hot and my stomach turning on itself. She was… perfect. Her pale complexion, her perfect smile, and the utter sensuality of her curves—

I mentally stumbled back a step, realizing what just happened. She somehow penetrated my shields! I turned inward, trying to strengthen my occlumency but I found myself wanting to get closer to her.

I needed to feel her body, her warmth. I needed to—

Focus! Ron Weasley, this is your sister-in-law you're lusting after!

So what? She didn't need to be Bill's anymore. I could be hers. I could—

Suddenly, the mad feelings stopped. I found myself down on one knee, cheeks and ears burning. I blinked, trying to reorient myself. Looking up, I saw Kowalski standing in front of me, his dark blue cloak hiding Fleur from my sight. I tried to stand, but my legs felt shaky.

"Well, if it isn't the Delacour heiress," I heard Kowalski say jovially. "I'm very honored to meet such an esteemed figure."

Fleur seemed to mumble something in French before spitting out, " _Monsieur_ Kowalski."

"Yes, James Kowalski, at your service," he replied easily.

"You are interfering with matters that don't concern you," Fleur growled.

"What are you talking about, ma'am?"

There was a pause before Fleur said, "Fine. You won't be there next time."

I shook my head. I was still feeling rather groggy, Fleur and her body still in the forefront of my mind. Before I could go further down that road, I felt someone take my arm and forcefully pull me up.

"Close one there, Weasley."

"E-excuse me?" I stammered. I saw Kowalski, looking at me pityingly as he began to lead me to a bench. I plopped down on my arse, still trying to figure out how she was able to get in so easily.

"A little longer, I was afraid we'd have to feed you through a straw," he said, shaking his head. When I looked around, he added, "Don't worry. She's gone, for now."

I just stared at the door leading out of the lockers, my imagination trying to create an image of her bum jiggling as she walked away.

Bollocks.

This wasn't the Fleur I knew, unless she had been holding back in my previous life. That Allure felt… subtle, sharp, and strong. It didn't just blank out my head; it penetrated a very primal part of me, filled me with emotions that would probably have confused a normal twelve-year-old boy.

I didn't know what was worse. I could have lived with confusion, but at this moment, I knew that I had just lusted after Fleur. Sure, I had been tempted before—who wouldn't—but not to the point that I was seeing her as some sort of goddess.

"I feel sorry for you," Kowalski muttered softly as he sat beside me.

"W-wha—?" I replied, shaking my head.

"What the hell did you get into, Weasley?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Pulling the Delacours into this? That's a nuclear response."

Oh, I would want more of that response—

Focus, Ron!

Nuclear, the muggle bomb that could wipe out cities and devastate them enough to be unlivable for years. Used first in the muggle World War II, twice on two cities in Japan. The word was also used as a metaphor to indicate an over-the-top retaliation.

My breathing slowly got under control as I remembered Hermione talk about it. The details of its known development and deployment. Dates. Years. Numbers. Good. I was focusing again.

"Delacour heiress?" I asked, finally getting my wits back. "Are they an important family or something?"

"Important?" He chuckled. "That's the family that pretty much runs the veela community in France. In fact, they have a solid say in the French Ministry."

No, no way. Fleur Delacour I knew was a wonderful woman who dearly loved my big brother. She was also from a relatively rich family in France, but was no way politically connected.

"In fact, it's in the family name," Kowalski continued. "Delacour. The Court."

Great. Not only was Harry gone and I got Granger instead of Hermione, my sister-in-law was also different. I hated this world.

"So the father is an important figure?" I asked, trying to get my head around the new information.

"Mother," Kowalski replied. "The father married into the family. Helped that he was also from an influential family for the Ministry." He shook his head. "Did you do anything to the veela? Did your family?"

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "The Weasleys are just… normal. Never met any veela before. Or at least, I don't think so."

"Well, you certainly got their attention," he said, sighing. "Look, don't worry about her. Just focus on our duel."

I stared at Kowalski, frowning. While I appreciated him trying to help me refocus, his words felt empty as I was internally shaking with two familiar emotions: fear and the raging lust that reared its ugly head. It was the Yule hols all over again.

Actually, it was worse than that. At least the arousal I felt towards Lady Black and the Wicked Witch was natural, something I could defend against. Fleur's Allure, though, just penetrated my occlumency shield in mere seconds, overriding any type of thought.

"Bloody hell," I muttered, my hands shaking. Was I ready to face off against someone like that?


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

I could only stare around the duelling area. It was odd, considering I had been here earlier, but within three hours they had transformed the arena into a stadium that rivaled the grandness of the Malfoy's Yule Party.

There were elevated stations for the audience, absent from this afternoon, big enough to support at least a hundred people. The upper layers were for the more common folk, those that bought the cheapest reservations. I couldn't see them from here, but I was pretty sure the seats up there were just wooden bleachers with plainly painted dividers.

The ones near the duelling pit were obviously for the richer folks. The seats oozed with class—cushioned armchairs, floating food trays, and thick red carpets that led to each placement. There were also a few banners, probably displaying sponsors.

Speaking of the dueling pit, it had transformed as well. Instead of cheaply roped off sections, it was a large circular platform covered in safety matting. It reminded me of those 'fighting rings' that muggles used. I studied the ring for a minute, finding it far more preferable than what we had to use earlier that day. There was much more room to maneuver and I could use limited spell ranges on my fights.

They really pulled out all the stops. I guess that was understandable. After all, it wasn't just the Juniors that were duelling tonight, but also the other leagues. Hopefully, when I was done with the tournament, I could enjoy the Amateur and Professional fights as well.

In the center of the ring was a French announcer, probably going over the event and the schedules. He spoke very well, riling up the audience until he had them standing, cheering and hollering names. I also noted additional boxes above the cheaper seats, with only a few people inside, acting rather animatedly. I guess the Wireless announcers were also getting their listeners in the mood.

"Crazy, huh?" Kowalski whispered from beside me. "Very different from earlier today."

"I gathered as much," I replied stiffly. I motioned towards the announcer. "What's he saying now?"

"The usual. He's talking about the scheduled fights." After another moment, he laughed. "He's also copying the announcement style of the normals. _Let's get ready to duel!_ " Kowalski shook his head, smiling. "Honestly, haven't these magicals heard of infringement?"

"Why would they? As far as the muggles are concerned, we don't exist."

"I sometimes wonder if that's the problem with this world. Though you probably don't care about that now."

"What do you mean?" I asked, staring at him.

"Well, you look like someone petrified you," he replied with a shrug. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now. I mean, I was looking forward to our fight."

"No, not cold feet," I said softly, glancing away. "I'm concentrating."

"More like constipated," he countered. When I didn't reply, he added, "Fine, Weasley. What are you concentrating on?"

I looked at him for a moment. "Delacour. What else?"

"She's a little too old for you. Besides, I thought you and—"

"I'm not talking about that," I growled before sighing. Taking a breath, I tried to ignore the occasional outbursts of Allure from the veela cheerleading section. "I want to see how she duels. So please don't talk to me when she and Roux go on stage, alright?"

He raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "Oh man, right. You don't understand French."

"What are you on about?" I asked.

He just motioned towards the duelling stage. I frowned, turning my sights there just in time to see Fleur take the stage. She looked utterly relaxed while Roux stood opposite of her, looking resigned to something. That got the alarms on my head blaring.

The announcer walked towards the Judge's tables, and a pretty blonde woman wearing an arbiter uniform stood up.

As she walked towards the center of ring, I spotted Roux and Fleur following as well. The arbiter raised her arms once she was inside, and I felt the magic activate the shield that would keep the audience safe. Once the trio were at the center, the arbiter was talking to both of them, probably giving the rules. She stopped, though, when Roux raised his hand.

He and the arbiter began to converse and after a while, she raised her hand again. The magical shield was brought down and she made her way towards the Judges' table. After a while, the announcer stood up and said something that the crowd didn't seem to appreciate. There were boos and jeers.

I looked at Kowalski, and he gave me an apologetic smile. "It seems Roux has yielded the match. The winner is Delacour."

Fuck. Seriously?

"We're next, Weasley," Kowalski said as he stood up. "Hope you're ready."

I watched him walk towards the duelling center, and I could only close my eyes and sigh. Part of me wondered if I should take a dive now, avoid confronting this new Fleur. When I opened my eyes again, Kowalski stood a few meters away, looking at me expectantly. I shook my head, stood up, and followed him.

The walk towards the center was almost reminiscent of walking into King's Cross during my first Hogwarts Year. The thrill of finally being able to go to where my older brothers had gone, the nervousness of trying to make a good impression, the pressure to follow my siblings into the House of Lions… everything was almost the same.

I took a deep breath before I stepped onto the mat. Focus on Kowalski. Worry about Fleur later.

The arbiter raised her arm and the shield was brought up once more. I blinked when the chatter from outside suddenly cut off. Huh. I didn't expect them to use Professional-League-style shielding this early, but it made sense. Using the same runes saved time when switching between leagues.

I shook my head, wondering if laziness was the reason why these modern duelling shields hadn't changed since ancient times. During those days, it was probably necessary as magical families were fiercely protective of their spells. It had been agreed that muting out the incantation would lower the risk of spell theft from the witnesses.

That and the fact that traditional duelling was to the death with no arbiter present to quote the rulebook had kept the more prominent families happy enough to kill each other in the most spectacular ways.

I chuckled. If they taught that in Hogwarts, we'd probably have students taking more interest in Magical History.

Nowadays, there was silent casting and schools that taught a wide range of spells. I honestly didn't know why they still used privacy runes. Sure, there were still old, secret family spells which couldn't be cast silently, but those were too powerful and illegal to use in the tournament. After all, it wasn't about killing your opponent anymore, but spell usage and casting speed.

"Expecting to use the same shielding as the elimination matches?" Kowalski asked as I came to hearing range. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Something up your sleeve other than legilimency?" I countered.

"Yup, experience," he replied with a small smirk. "It's the same shielding used in the Professional League—"

"I know," I interjected.

Kowalski chuckled. "Of course you do."

"I also know you were trying to intimidate me," I said, smiling slightly. "It's not going to work."

"Gentlemen," our arbiter called, her accent nearly obscuring her words. We both turned to her. "Are you done with your pre-match banter?"

"Is that common enough that you have to ask?" I asked.

"Yup," Kowalski replied for her. "It's part of any duel, Weasley. I thought you knew that."

I crossed my arms. "No. However, I'm surprised that you're not better at it considering your experience."

He smiled widely. "Just getting started."

"Gentlemen," the arbiter called again. She stared at me then back to Kowalski.

"We're done," we both replied, then turned to each other.

"Then we shall review the rules once more," she began. "Unlike the elimination, it's three points for the win instead of one. Disarming your opponent counts as two. Stunning your opponent wins the match. Nothing lethal, and of course, no Unforgivables. Is that clear?"

We both nodded.

"Then shake hands."

I shook Kowalski's hand. His smile faded, his expression taking a more grim and serious note.

"Give me your best, Weasley," he said.

"Oh, I will."

"Take seven steps away from each other," the arbiter instructed. "On my mark, you may begin."

I nodded and began my pace, thoughts on Kowalski. My occlumency might protect me from his legilimency. However, considering he had gotten this far and likely faced opponents with similar shielding, it wasn't wise to think of him as a one-trick wand. From the duels I'd seen him participate in, he was a defensive dueller concentrating on counter-attacks rather than going for a full-on salvo. I could work around that.

Finishing my seventh step, I turned around, summoning my wand with a flick of my wrist. Kowalski took his time, drawing out his wand from his pocket like a swordsman unsheathing his weapon. We waited for a few seconds, staring at each other.

"Duel!"

I pulled a Beyer and immediately launched a salvo of spells in his direction. I saw his eyes widening before he raised his wand and began to parry my initial offensive. As I began on my middle sequence, he launched counterspells my direction, though with limited success as he couldn't find a good pathway. One came close, which made me duck, turn, and shoot another spell. He barely blocked it, losing his rhythm.

" _Carpe Retractum_!" I shouted, shooting a rope of light towards his feet. He jumped into the air—a mistake.

I shot a linked stunner and disarming charm which he easily blocked while midair, but it left him unbalanced when he landed. My banishing charm flew true, hitting him square in the chest and pushing him away.

"One point for Competitor Weasley!" the arbiter called after Kowalski landed in a heap. I lowered my wand, nodding. Good. I got first blood. I glanced around and noted that the audience were clapping. I wondered if I should act like a normal twelve-year old berk and jump around to celebrate.

"Nice one, Weasley," Kowalski called. I watched him stand up and brush his cloak with his free hand. "Took to heart what I said about Beyer beating me, eh?"

I said nothing, moving into my ready stance.

"Competitors ready?" the arbiter asked. I nodded and Kowalski did as well. "Duel!"

His stance changed to something strangely familiar. It made me pause for a second, but when I realized what he was about to do, I quickly moved to the side. He sent a salvo at me, pretty much the same spells I had cast earlier. Dashing towards the right, I rolled on the ground to dodge a red bolt that was about to hit and countered with my own offensive.

I couldn't see anything but multiple colored bursts of light as some of our spells hit head on. Bolts whizzed closer to me, missing a few meters at first, but slowly beginning to converge. Ducking a few nasty-looking spells, I parried those that I couldn't dodge before countering with my own.

Kowalski kept up easily, either outright casting the same spell or going for more powerful versions to overwhelm mine. I backed away, realizing I was dancing to his tune, but he marched forward steadily, keeping his momentum. It wasn't long before I missed a step when I barely dodged a blue bolt.

" _Carpe Retractum_!" he stated evenly. I rolled on the ground, not wanting to make the same mistake he did earlier, but he was ready for it. Before I knew it, I was looking at the bad end of a disarming charm, pushing me away as I my wand flew out of my hand.

"Two points for Competitor Kowalski," the arbiter announced. I grunted as I pushed myself off the mat.

Damn. He copied my stance and used the same strategy I had employed earlier. He even got the type of spells I cast, as well as my timing and tempo. I delved inward, trying to find out if he got through my shields. After what happened earlier in the locker rooms, I couldn't take the chances that he could do something similar.

Nothing. My occlumency was virtually intact. While there was evidence of some attempts to get into my mind, they felt more like bursts of veela Allure, which was a little odd considering the pit was shielded from the audience.

I stared at him for a moment. He had a familiar-looking smile. I tried to figure out where I've seen it until it dawned to me that it was the same ones my Substitute would give me. His stance… it mirrored my own.

If not legilimency, what was it? A type of mimicry? If so, it was a smart play. Depending on how well he could copy me, I would end up disadvantaged in the long run. He was magically more powerful than I was and could easily throw out spells I wouldn't dare try for fear of exhausting myself.

So, how good was he at copying me?

"—etitor Weasley!"

I blinked, turning to the arbiter who was holding out my wand. "Sorry, yes. Thank you." I took hold of it and felt my wand warm up my hand, sending out a few sparks. I smiled at it.

"Are you able to continue?" she asked.

I just nodded my reply and turned to Kowalski. I moved towards the the left, and he did the same, matching my step with almost perfect timing. I raised my eyebrow at him and he… damn, he was good.

"Cute," we both said, though he was off by almost a second.

"How—" I began.

"—do I do it?" he finished. He smirked. "Isn't that the question, eh? Maybe it's my gift overcoming your nifty mind shields?"

More likely that he studied me very well during the elimination matches. If he wanted to play like this, I was game. We both smiled as we readied our wands, watching each other.

"Duel!"

 _First, take a step left, then—_

I didn't move, but shot a disarming charm at him as he was about to step left. His eyes widened and parried it away.

 _Go for a stunning spell next—_

He put up a shield while at the same time I ran towards the right, shooting a flurry of spells that would bypass his defense. He stumbled a bit, dismissing his shield before rolling on the ground, sending some bolts my direction in retaliation.

 _Parry them and then duck the last—_

He shot out another disarming charm, low this time, which I easily dodged before sending an _Incarcerous_ his way. His cutting charm barely freed him before the ropes tightened.

"So, that's your game now?" he asked, frowning. I smirked.

 _One thing about having a natural gift our whole lives is that it becomes intrinsically part of us, an instinct in a way. It's like going to a dark room and dodging when something bright comes at you. We can't help it. So, all it takes is to loosen my occlumency shields, just a little, and announce my thoughts in a way that will make you you react the way I want to._

"That won't be enough," he said as he ducked a few of my spells.

 _Of course it won't be. You've trained hard to avoid the usual pitfalls._

"Trying to play mind games, are you?" He changed his stance, finally stopping trying to mimic me. I sent another wave of spells at him, and he began to parry them cleanly. "Well, it's not going to work."

 _Why, because no one can play mind games better than someone gifted with Natural Legilimency? Please. I'm surprised you haven't caught on yet. I mean, here's a twelve-year old kid with advanced occlumency shields. Did that not strike you as odd?_

I sent a Disarming Charm his way. He barely dodged it. Coming off from his roll, he shook his head.

 _You think I'm tricking you, that you would have known. That's understandable. I mean, I'm such a good actor. Oh, look, Weasley can barely fight off the veela Allure. He's running scared of Durand and her friends. He was practically kneeling in front of Delacour. Kind people like you are so easy. You came to my defense so readily, unsuspecting that I was playing you like a fiddle. Unsuspecting that I was like you._

"You're not!" he growled, sending powerful but inaccurate spells at me.

 _Our gift… it's really a curse, isn't it? They look at us differently, treat us differently. I guess it's natural. If we get good grades in school, they'll say it's because we cheated off others. If we have friends, they'll warn them away. Who would trust people like us? After all, we can find out their dirty little secrets in mere seconds._

He was getting slower, confused, and angry. Just one more nudge…

 _I have to say, it's sweet how Emily made that little accessory on your uniform. It's more touching that you'd wear it, even if it clashed with the look. You do dearly love her._

He froze, eyes widening. That was the opening I needed.

" _Stupefy_!"

Kowalski dropped to the floor and I wasn't far behind. Working my occlumency to split my thoughts while still retaining enough awareness to move was literally mind-numbingly exhausting. I was just glad my gambit worked—the power of suggestion, creating doubt, even guessing who gave him that accessory on his cloak.

If he didn't fall for that, I would have been facing an extremely pissed off teen who would have probably whooped my arse to the next century for pulling a stunt like that. Especially at the end. I mean, I would have been extremely vexed myself if someone used Ginny to get at me.

I would need to apologize later.

I looked at the arbiter, who stared at my fallen opponent, mouth wide. She glanced at me and shook her head before raising her arm. I was suddenly greeted by a loud booming cheer of the crowd.

"Winner! Competitor Weasley!" she shouted.

I felt my mind suddenly blank out as the veela cheerleaders began celebrating. I growled, trying to focus on my shields, but exhaustion was creeping up on me. I would have fallen if it wasn't for the arbiter. She held me up from my shoulders with a surprisingly strong grip.

"You okay, Weasley?" she asked softly.

I gave her a weak smile. "Yes. Just… tired."

"Let me bring you to the infirmary," she said.

I was about to protest, but I could barely stand on my own. I stared at the Healers gathering around the fallen Kowalski, calling in for something. I looked at the crowd, trying to scan for the Greengrasses, but before I knew it, I was being led through a door.

The hallway inside was, thankfully, silent and Allure-free.

I focused on my breathing, letting the arbiter lead me towards my destination. After a few moments, she knocked on the door and paused, as if waiting for a response. There was a reply from the other side, French. The voice was oddly familiar.

As I was led inside, I blinked. I immediately recognized Madame Maxime, wearing official-looking clothes. She talking with another familiar face, though she looked far younger and more beautiful than I remembered.

"Ah, _Monsieur_ Weasley," the latter greeted when she saw me. "I'm Apolline Delacour, Fleur's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	35. Chapter 34

**Author's Notes:** _Another thank you for Kakatoes for French conversation._

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

To my credit, I only froze for a second before remembering protocol.

"Lady Delacour," I replied, taking one step forward. I heard a metallic sound and felt something sharp poke my back. I stopped and turned to the grim-faced arbiter.

"Wand," she said in a monotone.

I raised an eyebrow at that. Blades weren't standard equipment on law enforcement anywhere in the world. Personal bodyguard? Made sense if an important figure and her heiress were present in such a public place. While a little overprotective, I did know of instances where people used polyjuice or even actual kids to do their dirty work. I gave her a small nod before showing her the wand I was still holding, and slowly sheathed it back on my wrist holster.

"Thank you," she finished with a returning nod. The poking sensation went away and heard that metallic sound again. Looking back at Apolline and Maxime, I was a little surprised that they were giving each other looks before the former began to walk towards me.

"Forgive her, Ronald, if I may call you that," Apolline began, her hand extended out. "I am what you would call an important figure in France. There are a lot of unsavory people that would love to get their hands on me for various reasons. I hope you understand."

I smiled before kissing her knuckles. "Of course. It's a pleasure and honor to meet someone so distinguished."

"Courteous," she replied, looking at Maxime.

"Not unexpected," the big lady said. She approached me as well, which had me standing a little straighter. Even though I had met her several times, her massive size was still quite intimidating. " _Monsieur_ Weasley. I am Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Olympe Maxime."

"Please, call me Ronald as well," I replied, offering my hand. She gave me a warm smile as she accepted my greeting.

Apolline gently tapped on my shoulder, gaining my attention. She then motioned towards one of the free chairs. "Shall we make ourselves comfortable?"

I bowed slightly before following her, the arbiter and Maxime following close behind. When we took our seats, Apolline took the center, while Maxime took the right-hand position. The arbiter took the left one, though seated a bit more forward, nearer to me. Looking at the three women, I tried to figure out what their game was. Thankfully, Apolline wasted no time.

"I am quite sure you're curious as to what's happening here," she said. When I nodded, she continued, "Before we go on, is there anything you need? You look a little pale."

"I'd like a Pepperup potion, if that's okay."

"Sabine," Apolline called. The arbiter stood up slowly, head bowed, before moving further to the background. I debated whether or not to keep an eye on her. Right now, she was the most dangerous person in the room, especially if she was any good with that blade of hers. However, it also didn't seem wise to take my eyes off the other two women in front of me. While I doubted they would attack, being discourteous was a surefire way to test their patience.

"While she's getting you your drink, let us start. I am here to personally apologize for the actions of my daughter." She shook her head. "I've heard about your confrontation with her at the lockers and I was appalled."

"Oh?" I asked politely.

"It was supposed to be a civil meeting," she replied. "Olympe and I had requested she check on you."

Interesting. "What for, if I may ask?"

Fleur's mother motioned towards Maxime, and the half-giantess nodded. When I looked at her, she turned to me and gave me an apologetic smile. "I've been keeping a close watch on the tournament, mostly to see how our students would fare. When I've heard word of you pulling an upset against _Mademoiselle_ Beyer, my curiosity was piqued."

She took out a few rolls of parchment from the inside of her cloak. "Ronald, do you know how extremely rare it is for a twelve-year-old to make it this far in the tournament? In fact, it's been almost a century since that has happened. It was very peculiar. So I contacted Headmaster Dumbly-dorr and requested to see your grades in Hogwarts. I found them most impressive."

I imagined a young and innocent Hermione beside me asking Maxime if that was legal. I probably would have been partial to that as well, but we didn't live in the muggle world.

"While I am happy that my efforts are appreciated, ma'am," I began, "I'm not the top of my year. I believe one of my other yearmates, Granger, takes that spot."

"While that is very true, I've also looked through your written work and your final exams." She unrolled the parchments. "I noted that you wrote in a way that speaks of your potential. You have a very solid grasp of spell-application and give examples that indicated experimentation or forethought. I was confused with one aspect, so I showed them to Apolline as well."

"She came to me because I am quite experienced in reading people through their actions or the way they express themselves," Apolline spoke up this time. "And reading through your work, I could understand what had Olympe confused." She leaned forward. "Tell me, Ronald, are you bored with Hogwarts?"

I ignored the cold feeling in my stomach. "Why would you ask that, Lady Delacour?"

"It's difficult to hide, holding back," she replied with a small smile. "You tend to write in a way that a lot of gifted students do, except you seem to make a conscious effort not to completely commit. We first thought it was laziness. However, considering how your work bypasses reiterating the school text while still getting the point across, we couldn't believe it was just that. Then there is your skill in advanced occlumency."

"I have no idea what—"

"It is fine, Ronald," she interjected, raising a hand to stop me. "We're not here to spill anyone's secrets. However, it is difficult to hide the fact you have such mind defenses to more experienced veela. You may have not noticed it, but Sabine and I have had our Allure active. We've weakened it as much as we could, but an unprotected mind would have still felt it. You don't."

I stole a glance at Sabine, who was finally walking back with a corked vial filled with reddish potion. So that explained the Allure hitting my shields when I did a check earlier in the pit. Handing the potion to me, Sabine took her place again while I checked on the liquid. The consistency seemed right. Uncorking it, I took a small sip, just enough to energize me and not have my ears blowing out steam.

"It probably explains my daughter's actions," Apolline continued. "She noted that you were pretending to fall for her Allure and didn't appreciate it. However, there is no excuse for her actions."

"It's quite fine," I said. "No lasting harm done."

"Thank you, Ronald."

"Let us get back to the point," Maxime began. I turned to her. "Your progress in this tournament confirmed our suspicion as well. Before Beyer, you were believed to be an unimpressive duellist who had just been lucky. That perspective has changed a lot during your last two duels."

"That is why I asked if you were bored with Hogwarts," Apolline said, looking me in the eyes. "Everything that has happened indicates that you are a gifted wizard, beyond your peers, yet hiding it from the others."

"Which brings my presence here," Maxime spoke again. What were they, the twins? "Ronald, while Hogwarts is a very fine school, steeped in rich history and tradition, I believe you may find yourself a better fit in Beauxbatons."

I blinked. "In what way, ma'am?"

"Our school is very flexible and understands the need to tailor-fit individuals to their levels," she replied. "We can offer advanced courses to gifted individuals, something Hogwarts can not do."

Before I could say anything, Apolline added, "We are also aware of the financial situation of your family. I must say, it is very impressive how your father supports such a large household without buckling. It speaks highly of his financial sense and work ethics. However, it pains me to see a potentially gifted young wizard held back because of circumstances he can't control. That is why I have decided that if you were open to Olympe's offer, I am willing to sponsor you. We will take care of the tuition costs, as well as give accommodations for your stay here."

This was turning out to be a weird conversation. How in the bloody hell did I go from participating in a duelling tournament to being poached by another school?

"That is very generous, Lady Delacour." I frowned. "However, I must decline."

Both Apolline and Maxime's eyes widened. "Oh?" the large woman asked.

"I'm quite happy in Hogwarts," I replied softly, calmly. "I made some good friends and I don't want to be far from my family. You understand, right?"

Apolline gave me an empathetic look. "Of course. Family is important, after all." She nodded. "If you need to talk to them about the offer, please do. Our proposition will remain open in case you change your mind."

"You are very gracious, Lady Delacour," I said politely. "I shall speak with my family about it."

" _Très bien_." There was a knock on the door. I noted that Apolline seemed to brighten up. "Before we let you go, there is someone who wants to meet with you. Is that fine, Ronald?"

"Of course," I said, standing up.

Fleur's mother nodded to Sabine, which had the arbiter make her way towards the door. Opening it revealed a cute blonde girl with square spectacles, maybe a year older than me judging by her height and developing figure. Her eyes widened when she saw me. As she quickly walked towards me, I noted her hair flowing almost impeccably, the way the skirt flowed around her knees, as well as the slight bounce on her chest.

I shook my head. Stupid Allure. I wondered if I should pretend to be completely susceptible, but considering I had already been made by the three adults here, I doubted there was a point of keeping up with appearances anymore.

" _Monsieur_ Weasley!" the girl said rather excitably as she took my hands. I blinked. "I'm very pleased to meet you! After seeing your duel with Beyer and Kowalski, _tu étais génial_!"

"I… uh, thank you," I replied with a small smile. "It's nice to meet fans. Please, call me Ron."

Her green eyes shone. "Ron, may I have _un autographe_?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied.

" _Parfait_!" she squealed. Yes, squealed. I didn't believe it either. She took out a small parchment, a small inkwell, and a matching-sized quill. "Dedicate it to me, _s'il te plaît_?"

"Of course." I smiled at her. "Your name?"

"Valerie," she replied.

After writing a simple thank you and signing my name with a bit of flourish, she squealed again before kissing both my cheeks. I was pretty sure the heat I was feeling now didn't come from the Pepperup.

"Ronald, you just made her day," Apolline declared when Valerie left. Fair enough. She kinda made mine as well. "We'll now leave you to it. I hope you will be able to think more on our offer. Good luck with the tournament."

"Thank you, Lady Delacour, Madam Maxime," I replied, bowing slightly to them.

"Sabine," Apolline called. " _Dites à ma fille de faire attention à ne pas laisser de séquelles. Ce serait un tel gâchis._ "

" _Ce sera fait_." She turned to me. "This way."

After giving the last two women a small smile, I made my way towards the door, wondering what that final conversation was about. I noted Sabine checking the hallways before leading me back outside, and once I was out of the room, I breathed a little easier.

That was probably one of the better ambushes I'd ever come across. It was so unexpected, and using the arbiter, someone who I could instinctively trust, to lead me there was very cunning. Apolline and Maxime pretty much controlled the conversation, while Sabine had been the underlying threat to get me to behave while they sold their pitch.

Their reasoning and story were almost convincing, if it wasn't for the fact that they oversold it.

The fiction that they wanted me to transfer to Beauxbatons because I had shown signs of being gifted easily fell apart considering the presence of Violet and Granger. If I fit the mold, so would they. It didn't matter how well a person could hide their abilities, there were always tell-tale clues.

Thankfully, the Hogwarts professors weren't really hired to spot that kind of thing. They were already swamped with mounds of work and pretty much only cared if their student got the material right.

If Maxime or Apolline were really looking for gifted students to poach, Granger would be the ideal candidate. She was smart, talented, and a muggle-born. Obtaining her would be far easier, considering how the Magical British society was right now; it would also give the French quite a reputation, especially for the more progressive-thinkers in our society.

While Violet could net them more fame if they succeeded, she was an English figure of importance; touching her right now would be political suicide. Me? I was just another wizard from a pureblood line. Sure, helping out a financially troubled but gifted boy did send the right message, but I was a knut in a dozen.

However, it was that girl—Valerie, if that was her actual name—that gave the game away. I had to hand it to the two women; they did their homework. I couldn't imagine how hard it was to find a girl that looked like a mix of Daphne and Violet. The fact that they went for that to lure me in was mildly terrifying.

I was not being poached for being _gifted_ but for something else. Apolline gave that away as well when she ignored my comment about my friends. So it has to do with my relationship with the Greengrasses. I sighed inwardly, wondering how the bloody hell I got into this position.

Then there was one more problem I had to address. "Miss Sabine," I called out.

She turned to me. "Yes, Competitor Weasley?"

"Are you going to be… unbiased for the next duel? Considering your ties with the Delacours?"

She blinked, frowning. "I shall protect their lives. Unless you plan to kill the _Mademoiselle_ , I will not interfere. I shall do my job."

I watched her for a moment before nodding. That was fine. As Sabine led me back to the pit, I focused on my upcoming fight. I could think about this whole game later. There was one more duel to be had.

With almost zero preparation on my fight against Fleur, I didn't know how to duel her. Then there was the fact that she had a very strong Allure. I didn't know if I could erect mental shields strong enough to protect me from that. While I did get some sort of measure earlier, I was still unsure if that was the full extent of her power.

The idea of forfeiting was slowly becoming more palatable.

As I entered the arena, I heard my name being called by the announcer. I felt a little light-headed not only from the deafening holler of the crowd, but also the combined Allure of the cheerleading section permeating around me.

Surprise, surprise, Valerie suddenly became a prominent figure in the veela crowd. She wore a darker cloak that she hadn't worn earlier, making her stand out. She was giving me a wave and a big smile. I courteously waved back, before doing it for the whole crowd. It wouldn't do anyone any good if Daphne were to injure herself again.

Fleur was waiting already, looking as relaxed as ever. Though I did notice her eyes narrow when she saw me. I frowned as I joined her, concentrating on my shields. Sabine took the position between us as the announcer spoke, riling the crowd to an even greater frenzy. A second later, the arbiter raised her hand, and the shield cut off the noise once more.

"Competitors," Sabine said. "Are you ready to review the rules?"

Before I could say or do anything, Fleur spoke up. " _Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Sabine._ " She looked at me. " _Est-ce qu'il a accepté?_ "

I frowned. What were they talking about?

" _Non, il a préféré refuser._ "

" _Crétin. Qu'en pense ma mère?_ "

" _Rien d'irréparable._ "

Okay, I had enough. "Excuse me," I interjected, looking at Sabine.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are there any changes in the rules?" I asked.

Sabine shook her head. "Not that I know of, Competitor Weasley."

"Oh, good," I replied. "You two were going on about something and I didn't want to miss anything."

She looked at me, frowning, before turning to Fleur.

The younger veela scoffed and shook her head. "Let's get this over with then."

"Thank you," I told Fleur, probably with a bit more sarcasm than I intended.

"Shake hands, please," Sabine said.

I offered mine, but I was getting really hesitant about continuing. The private French conversations, meeting with two important people in this country—it was pointing towards something deeper going on than just a simple disagreement between the veela and Mariana's family.

I just hoped it wasn't a full-blown blood-feud. The rules changed dramatically if that was the case, and I was completely blind in this situation. If it were, though, I wondered if I was just a pawn in this game or a more important figure? The former made me expendable, while the latter would mean I was a potential asset.

If I was an asset, it would make sense now that I thought about it. In simple terms, asset acquirement needed two things: the galleon and the wand.

The galleon was the softer approach, like praises, bribes, gifts, or offers. Any of those could subvert a potential asset to your plan willingly. The wand was the harsher avenue, using discipline, force, or worse to coerce the asset into following you.

Either method had their disadvantages, but historically, using both correctly was the key. Parents did it to their children, teachers to their students, and trainers to their trainees. It was a tried and tested practice.

Apolline, Maxime, and Valerie were the galleon in this case. So, would that make Fleur the wand?

Come on, Ron, aren't you overthinking this? The past year had me living in fear of assassinations, thinking ways to protect my friends, as well trying to crack my brain to try and understand Violet and Granger. Well, it was over now. I was in France, participating in a simple duelling tournament. Sure, I was probably caught in another game, but I wasn't going to stay here long to see it through.

Calm down.

However, when Fleur's smile turned rather predatory, I realized that maybe I should err on the side of caution. I turned to Sabine, to tell her that I was going to resign, when Fleur grabbed my hand. Wincing as something sharp dig in my palm, I automatically withdrew and checked it.

There was small spot of blood welling up.

"What did you—?"

"Say nothing," Fleur ordered. Her velvety voice sang to me, making me shudder. Just hearing it warmed my heart and—

No! I shivered as I tried to focus on my shields, but whatever I was poisoned with seemed to be interfering with my thought process. I tried to walk back, stumble or anything, but I was stiff as a board. Everything felt so heavy, like I was underwater.

"Take seven steps away from each other," Sabine ordered. I glanced at her, and suddenly, she was one of the more beautiful things I've come across. Her grim face was like expertly and exquisitely carved marble—

Merlin's bollocks! Ron, raise your hands! Give the universal sign of resignation, now!

"Do not resist," Fleur said. "Do not… oh you little _salaud_." My head began to swim with the images of both of these alluring creatures, their sensual curves, flawless skin… everything about them was perfection. "You are mine, yes?"

"Yes," I found myself saying.

" _Parfait_. Now, obey."

I turned back slowly, taking seven steps away. I didn't want to, but they needed me to. My vision was getting slightly distorted, with the center being bigger than usual while everything around that began to fold against each other. I heard shouting in my head but ignored it.

"Turn around."

I did.

"Duel!"

What was I supposed to do now? Please, tell me.

"Walk to me," Fleur said. "Send a few spells I can dodge."

I couldn't help but smile. Closer to Fleur? Yes, thank you very much. I unsheathed my wand and began casting some jinxes. She dodged them so elegantly, like a graceful dancer beckoning to me. Her ethereal smile was like a beacon of light cutting through the darkness.

"As you come closer, I want you to think about her. The one you like."

Her? Was she talking about Hermione, Daphne, Violet, or…?

She shot a spell at me while saying, "Kneel on one knee."

It was a tickling charm. When it hit, I didn't feel anything. However, she wanted me to kneel. Who was I to disobey? Going down to one knee, I saw her, gracing me with all her glory. So close, I could smell her, taste her.

"You want to touch me, yes?" she asked. I could only nod. "You may reach for my hand. You may kiss it. All you have to do is to forget everything about the one you like."

Yes. Daphne… while I did like her, she was too young. Not Fleur. Violet? She was nothing like her. She wouldn't try to kill me. Not Fleur. No. Fleur was better than any of them.

My head hurt as my thoughts went to Hermione. We've grown old together for so long. Could I really forget her?

"Forget her. Everything about her."

Yes, yes. Of course. Forget about my time in Hogwarts with her. Forget her smile, her cute giggle, and the way she melted when I put my arms around her. Forget when—

— _the fire was still on. The smoke pervaded everywhere. Muggle police were everywhere, trying to figure out what was going on as they began to look through the pile of dead bodies wearing robes, scattered everywhere. I ignored them, looking at the remains of the Ministry of Magic in disbelief. I found myself stepping forward, scanning every lifeless face looking up at me in abject shock. No one had expected this. Then, I saw—_

 _ **YOU ARE NOT READY!**_

My mind snapped back from the pain of the voice in my head. The influence of Fleur's honeyed words died and I felt my body becoming my own once more. However, the images I had were jumbling to incomprehensible mix of colors as they slowly faded to nothingness.

Don't go… please no. Remember! Remember those images! They're important!

My head began to hurt as I tried to dig deeper, to recall what I saw. I didn't stop even when I felt like my head was being squeezed in a vice. I couldn't.

Those were my memories. I _needed_ them!

No! I had them. I had them! Why can't I remember?!

I felt surge of hot energy flow through me as I saw a confused Fleur in front of me. She did this. The poison! There was no other explanation.

" _ **Stupefy**_!" I shouted, pointing my wand at the very shocked Fleur. This close, this fast, she couldn't do anything but widen her eyes. She was blasted back, hitting the shield with enough force to make it sparkle and glow.

I could barely stand on my feet as I searched for the other target. Sabine. She was in on this. Take her down fast! Don't let her take out her weapon!

Her eyes widened as she realized I was aiming my wand towards her. She raised her hands, and the noise of the crowd came in like a loud boom, overwhelming everything. There were flashes of white lights blinding me. I tried to cover myself, protect myself, but it was all too much.

"Winner—!"

Winner? Where was I? No, don't fall down. There was still an enemy!

Darkness was overcoming my vision. I fought against it, trying to keep my eyes open.

Ron, wake up! There was still an—!


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

I kept my eyes closed when I woke up. Something wasn't right. Sure, there was this familiar, comforting scent in the air, but the muted French conversation in the background and the too-soft bed indicated that I wasn't in the Greengrass' house.

Memories began to wash over me as I tried to figure out what had caused me to lose consciousness. I remembered the conversation with Maxime and Apolline, being poisoned, the—I winced.

Those memories of my previous life… I had them, just for a moment. While I couldn't remember the images, the emotions I had felt were still burned into my head. The glimpse had filled me with the feeling of completeness, as if I'd found the key to who I once was.

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Why can't I remember!? What is wrong with me!? Is there something that—

No, focus, Ron. Remember your present circumstances. Put those questions away until you are safe.

What happened before I went down? Think.

There was still an enemy. Sabine.

No, not only Sabine. Apolline. The Delacours of this world. They were trying to get me, to use me to hurt their enemies—Mariana's family.

Before the poisoning, I had assumed they were more or less just trying to cheat the tournament. However, what happened indicated that it was far deeper than that. I was most likely right about the blood-feud, but I realized it too late to do anything about it. I just never expected them to move like this, especially in a public spectacle.

Was I getting sloppy? No, don't worry about your mistakes, Ron. Concentrate on your current situation.

The enemy was a powerful figure in France. They had made a bold move in public, which would need rapid and decisive actions to cover it it up.

If it were me, I would get the Greengrasses first. The duelling tournament was a very exposed event, and coordinating a strike team to target specific people in the crowd would be impossible; moreso if they were trying to hide their actions from the public. Thank Merlin that these events had international guests.

Darius… I shouldn't expect help from him. Not yet, at least. He loved his family, and would move to protect them first. If the Delacours went on the offensive, he would immediately get clear. If he did, then good. That meant that their actions wouldn't stay in the dark.

That wasn't going to help me now, though.

Spot check. I tensed some of my muscles, trying to feel my limbs. I hoped that—ah! Only my right arm felt numb. So they stuck with the standard procedure of using the sticking charm only on my wand limb? Good. That meant they didn't perceive me as a high level threat.

Still, I was a prisoner. The question now was what kind of prisoner. If they intended to make me an asset, my prospects were interrogation and emotional manipulation. I needed to get out before I sank deeper into their influence.

How many guards were assigned to me? I needed to watch out for them, to see if I could extrapolate some sort of patrol schedule—

My thoughts derailed when I heard Kowalski say, "Weasley, how long are you going to pretend to be asleep?"

I opened my eyes, blinking at the sudden brightness. I shook my head and looked at the direction of his voice. It took me a moment before I saw him clearly, dressed in a casual tee and denim. He was giving me a small smile. Half of me wondered if he really was Kowalski and not someone under an illusion spell or using polyjuice to lower my guard. Paranoid as that sounded, I had just been caught with my trousers down. There wasn't going to be any relaxing until I was sure it was completely safe.

The other half was wondering why he had a camera hanging from his neck.

"How did you know I was pretending?" I asked.

"A conscious mind feels different from an unconscious one," he replied, shrugging.

"Uh-huh," I said, studying him. Well, he did act the part and his speaking pattern was very similar to the real deal. I checked my shields and felt a legilimency probe tapping my mind barriers. Considering he wasn't holding a wand, it meant that it was truly James Kowalski in front of me.

Unless I was facing off against someone powerful, someone who had also perfected wandless legilimency. If that was the case, I was screwed.

I shook my head. Honestly, though, what would be the chances of that? There was paranoia, and there was irrationality. Keep your wits, Ron. Play along until you can confirm his identity.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The Flamel Institution. That's the biggest and best hospital in Magical France. By the way"—he aimed the camera at me "—smile!"

There was a click, but no flash. While I was a bit thankful for that, I still frowned. "What was that for?"

He gave me a funny smile. "Vengeance. I'm surprised you haven't felt her yet, but then again, she's been laying on your arm for hours. It must be numb by now."

"Laying on my—" I looked at my arm and blinked. Daphne. She was sitting close to my left bedside, fast asleep. Her head was on my elbow and her arms were wrapped around my forearm. I paused, looking at her serene sleeping expression. That solved the mystery of the familiar scent.

After a moment, I realized what he meant.

"Kowalski," I warned.

"Payback for that stunt you pulled on me in our duel," he replied with a smirk. "I mean, don't get me wrong, half of me still wants to punch you in the face for using Emily to get to me."

Okay, he was definitely Kowalski. Inwardly sighing with relief, I raised my eyebrow before asking, "And the other?"

"Wants to applaud your ability to play me," he replied with a shrug. "Can't believe I fell for that."

"Oh, good," I said. "Yeah, you got me. I'm not really gifted like you. Of course not. Impossible. Right?"

Kowalski frowned, staring at me for a moment. I tried to keep my face neutral, but my smile began to creep in. He shook his head, chuckling. "You are a tough read."

I bowed my head slightly. "Thank you. Still, a silly picture for revenge? A little weak, Kowalski. I was hoping for something better."

"Well, my first idea was to _listen_ to you while you were sleeping."

"Uh, why?" I asked, confused. "You wouldn't get anything with your gift that way because—"

"I know, I know," he interjected. "The subconscious doesn't hold enough structure for me get anything clearly. However, it does creep out the uneducated. 'You were dreaming about blank and blank, weren't you?'."

"Legilimens and their mind games," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Is that why you went for the picture instead? Because your first idea wasn't going to work on me?"

He frowned. "No, actually. I couldn't use that idea because I couldn't _hear_ anything."

That got me to straighten up. "What? No, that's impossible."

"Not impossible, actually," he replied, shaking his head. "My family is one of the few magical families in America that have extensive studies in regards to mind magics. For obvious reasons. They have seen cases like yours, and it worries me."

"What do you mean?"

"The fact that your subconscious has an active occlumency shield means it's hiding something. It could be that you have a dissociative disorder—multiple personalities," he clarified when he saw my confusion. "Basically, there might be another you inside there, their memories distinct and different from yours."

I frowned, thinking back on the Ron Weasley that Violet and Granger knew. Was I still actually that Ron Weasley, but with another Ron Weasley's memories? That made my head hurt. A Ron inside a Ron. Still, this was bad. Could, in a way, Violet and Granger be right? That I was still the monster that they feared enough to kill?

Yet, I didn't agree. The memory that I couldn't recall anymore felt like it was part of me. Truly me. Otherwise, I wouldn't have reacted to its loss with such strong emotions.

Emotions that were still in the forefront of my mind, directed at a lot of people. I tried to relax again. Hold it in, Ron.

Thankfully, Kowalski didn't seem to notice my mental turmoil as he just kept talking. "There are other possibilities as well," he said.

"Like?" I asked, almost eagerly.

"Well, you could be, how do you English say it? Mad? Mental?"

I frowned. Well, that was a strong possibility.

"Are you, by chance, strangely close to your wand?" he continued. When I gave him a flat stare, he raised his hands in defense. "Don't look at me like that. There was one subject that had a very weird relationship with her wand. Reading through that report was really—"

"Please stop," I said. "Talk about something else."

He chuckled. "Okay. Well, there was another subject, but it was with his broomstick—"

"Something other than that weird subconsciousness thing," I interrupted. "Please?" Before I imagine my best friend licking the broomstick handle of his Firebolt. I didn't need that right now. Or ever, actually.

He frowned before shrugging. "Okay. Like what?"

"What happened to me?" I asked. "After I lost consciousness, I mean."

"Well, uh, you won the tournament."

"Really?" I deadpanned.

"Yup." He smiled. "After you stunned Delacour, you were wobbling around, shaking. When you fell down, there was a bit of commotion and the Healers were called in. You were brought here afterwards." He laughed. "You're famous now, Weasley. Almost everyone was talking about you being the youngest winner in a century. That's quite a notch on your wand sheath."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah. You should have seen today's paper. _Youngest English Competitor Wins Junior Leagues!_ Not exactly front-page material, that was saved for the Professional League. But the sporting section did an extensive cover of your journey. From being an unknown, to the wild card, to the underdog victor. It was all very well done, actually."

"That's… surprising." In a lot of ways. I had been in a vulnerable position when I fell. I was pretty much expecting to be under some sort of lockdown or prison. So why wasn't I? Shaking my head, I added, "I would have thought they would, I don't know, ignore me. I mean, I'm not that French champion they wanted."

"Yes, well, after what happened during your duel with Delacour, some dastardly Yankee raised a stink about how the birds poisoned a fellow competitor."

My eyes widened. Kowalski, you probably just saved my neck. "You knew?"

"Hard not to notice," he replied, grimacing. "Your mind was practically screaming, trying to protect itself."

I sighed in relief. So that was why I wasn't chained up somewhere. "So, everyone knows they cheated."

"Well… yes and no."

I frowned. "What do you mean? You just said—"

He raised his hand. "Weasley, a certain someone did tell the English and American Wireless news that you might have been poisoned. However, the French are really good at publishing believable fiction."

I really wanted to cross my arms, but with Daphne holding on, I just settled with grabbing the blanket with my free hand. "Okay. What's their story?"

"Apparently, you weren't poisoned but tired from all the duels you had that day. Ours pushed you so hard that you needed a dose of Pepperup just to keep you on your feet. When Delacour's Allure hit you, you did everything in your power to keep your wits, even going to one knee before you desperately cast the stunner that won the match. After that, you collapsed due to magical exhaustion."

Bloody hell, that was a good spin. It got every fact on their side tied neatly into one beautiful bow. Except…

"Hold on, I had to be tested when I went to the hospital," I reasoned. "There should be some result about the poison, right?"

"Sure, if the biggest benefactor of this hospital wasn't the Delacours."

I clicked my tongue. Of course they were.

"Besides," he continued, "people like those types of stories more. Overcoming odds, desperate actions, taking chances… far more exciting and believable than a conspiracy theory that one of France's movers and shakers poisoned you. Plus the fact that you have a good collection of veela fans helps discredit my version of the story."

I snorted. "Yeah. No one takes offensive action against people they like." I paused. "Wait, veela fans?"

"Oh yeah," he replied, laughing. "There's a Ronald Weasley fan club now."

Wha—? "How did that happen?"

"Well, a veela by the name of Valerie Dumont has been quite outspoken about how nice you were when she met you before the Finals. She's also the daughter of Louis Dumont, owner of the biggest publishing company in Magical France. They even have your face on the frontpage of their teeny-bop magazines. It was very flattering."

I open my mouth, but closed it after a moment. Unbelievable. "Bloody veela," I growled.

"You're telling me," Kowalski replied. "You're lucky that the French birds are pretty tame."

"Tame?" I asked flatly. "After everything they did, they are the tame ones?"

"Compare them to the other birdy conclaves in Eastern Europe? Most definitely. Met a few of them once when my family visited our normal Polish relatives." He shuddered. "Never again."

I rubbed my forehead with my free hand. It was getting really harder to rein in my emotions. "So, what, they're going to get away with it?"

"Weasley, you won the tournament and you got out of it clean," Kowalski replied. "Now that you're pretty famous, they won't touch you. Count your blessings."

I snorted again. "For now." Especially since I was both the witness and the victim. If I ever spoke out, that would potentially ruin their narrative.

"Yes, well, I'd say avoid France for a while," he said. "Or at least don't go exploring without that scary guardian of yours."

I blinked. "You mean Lord Darius?"

Kowalski grunted. "Darius? That nice man? No. I'm talking about his wife."

"Wait, what? Lady Mariana is one of the nicest people I know!"

"Maybe because she likes you," he countered, shaking his head. "Her occlumency was good, but she was rather emotional when I saw her earlier. It was hard not to _hear_ it. The woman is very territorial. Reminds me a bit of the birds." He looked at me. "If Daphne is anything like her mother…" He whistled.

I winced as I felt the girl shift, my arms feeling like there were hundred ants crawling all over it. Before I could respond, there was a knock on the door. I looked at Kowalski, and he shrugged. "Come in," I called.

The door opened, revealing Valerie. My thoughts focused on her growing femininity as well as that dazzling smile she had when she saw me. I shook my head. Stupid Allure. I noted Kowalski's hand going to his waist, the same place where he drew his wand during our duel. I smiled inwardly. If they were going to try anything now, they would find themselves in for a fight.

However, she didn't seem to react defensively when she saw my guests. Kowalski earned a passing glance, but when her eyes fell on Daphne, I noted a strange expression. It was only present for a second, gone the next, replaced with that smile of hers again.

"Ron!" Valerie exclaimed as she saw me. Then, she paused, looking a little worried. "Oh, _excusez-moi_. Can I still call you that?"

A civil meeting, then? Well, things like that could still turn ugly. I wished I had my wand. Smiling, I replied, "Of course, Valerie. Nice to see you again."

"Dumont," Kowalski greeted with a nod.

"Kowalski," she returned, though there was a slight hesitation in her voice.

If he noted her discomfort, Kowalski didn't seem to indicate it. Instead, he gave her a neutral nod and relaxed. Did he glean something from her that convinced him she was not here to cause trouble?

"I hope I'm not bothering you," Valerie said, looking at me.

"No, you're no bother at all," I replied. My arm began tingling again. "What brings you here?"

"To congratulate you, silly," she said, eyes crinkling. "I thought it would be my last chance. I heard you might be leaving France once you were cleared by the Healers."

That was news to me.

"Is that—" she motioned towards Daphne.

"This is my good friend, Daphne," I said. I nudged my shoulder as the tingling became really uncomfortable. "She's pretending to be asleep. Daphne, be nice."

Kowalski chuckled while I felt her squeezing me harder. I looked at her, jerking my arm a bit more until I finally got a response. Daphne growled, opening her eyes. She looked towards Valerie with a frown before apparently dismissing her with a sniff. Looking away, she released me before crossing her arms rather protectively around her chest.

"I'm sorry about her," I said to Valerie.

" _Non_ , it's fine," she replied with a sad smile. "It is… understandable."

"So, uh, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Well, I have a favor to ask—"

"She wants hug you tight and introduce you to her two best friends," Kowalski interjected.

Valerie turned completely red. " _Non, non_ , it wasn't like that!" she declared, glaring at the smirking legilimens.

"Oh, would you look at that," he continued. "Apparently, she's so tired that she now wants to join you in that bed. Can't blame her. It does look comfy."

She looked back at me but couldn't meet my eyes. I glanced at Daphne, noting that she was giving the veela a flat stare.

I was beginning to feel a bit sorry for Valerie, but honestly there was something satisfying about this scene. It would have been much better if it was Fleur here being embarrassed, though. Still, this wasn't going anywhere.

Shaking my head, I forced a laugh. "Come Kowalski, stop joking," I said, raising my hand in a friendly gesture towards the veela. "Please, ignore him."

Valerie shifted uncomfortably, stealing one last glance at Daphne. It took a moment for her to gather her wits again. Once she did, she grabbed something flat from under her arm. It looked like some sort of magazine.

As she slowly made her way towards me, I noticed Daphne crossing the end of my bed, staring daggers at Valerie with her arms still crossed. The veela stopped, looking at her warily before glancing back at me. She extended her arm, offering the item she was holding.

I blinked. It was a magazine alright, and on the front page was my picture. It was zoomed in, centering around my face and neck. My image was looking at something to the side with some sort of intensity. Judging by background and the little clothing I could see, it was probably taken during the eliminations, probably while I was studying someone duel.

I had to admit, Kowalski was right. It was very flattering. Taking it, I also smelled subtle hints of lavender. Did she spray some of her perfume in this?

"Let me guess," I said, somewhat amused. " _Un autographe_?"

She brightened up. " _Oui, s'il vous plaît_."

Before I could say anything, Daphne declared in a flat tone, "Get out." For some reason, that got Kowalski guffawing.

"Guys," I called, giving both Kowalski and Daphne a glare, though I did soften it up for the latter. Looking back at Valerie, I just gave her a nod. "Sure. Do you…?"

While Valerie's good mood was definitely dashed by the double-teaming of my other guests, my response had her smiling again. She took out the same inkwell and quill she had last time and handed it to me. Thank Merlin Daphne didn't do anything except frown, though I wish Kowalski would stop snickering. Making sure I wasn't dressed in one of those ridiculously revealing muggle hospital clothes, I stood up and went to the nearest table.

I noted Valerie trying to follow, but Daphne blocked her way. This was getting a bit ridiculous. Ignoring them, I dipped the quill into the inkwell and just signed my name. I doubted a dedication would work with such reactive elements in this room. Once that was done, I turned around and handed everything back to the girl.

" _Merci_ ," she replied softly, looking at the magazine cover. She gave me one more smile, a sad one this time, before she turned and left.

As the door closed, I sighed, sitting down on the side of the bed. I noticed Daphne facing me, wearing a strange expression. "What?" I asked.

She hesitated for a moment, lowering her hands. "After everything you went through, you're going to treat her nicely?" she asked softly.

"She didn't do anything to me," I replied with a shrug. While I wasn't sure how deep her involvement was, my irritation and anger were aimed at Fleur and Apolline, as well as the other people who got me involved in this mess.

"You love being the peacemaker, don't you?" Kowalski commented. I saw him shaking his head. "Though to be fair, she was one of the nicer birds I've ever met. Makes me a bit guilty for blurting out her thoughts like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Right."

"I'm serious," he replied. "She likes you and was feeling really sad that you won't be her new houseguest and, uh, friend."

I frowned. What was that hesitation before friend, Kowalski?

"Houseguest?" Daphne asked, eyes wide. While I was thankful that she missed the last part, it struck me odd that she seemed so troubled.

"Something about an offer made to Weasley," he replied. I scowled at him but he ignored me. "The details are vague, though."

"Ron?" Daphne asked worriedly.

I looked at her for the moment, wondering what I should say. In the end, I didn't see harm in telling the truth. "Lady Delacour and Headmistress Maxime met with me after my duel with Kowalski," I replied. "They offered me a place in Beauxbatons, tuition paid by the Delacours. They also mentioned that they'd provide me a place to stay in France as well."

"You… you refused, right?"

I raised my eyebrow. I definitely didn't imagine the desperation in her tone.

"Of course he did," Kowalski replied soothingly. So he caught that too. "If he didn't, the Finals would have been a different fight altogether." He put his hand over his chin. "So that's how it is. Veela…" He shook his head before looking at me. "Well, if you're curious, you probably would have been staying with the Dumonts if you had accepted. And you would have been treated very nicely."

I snorted, pretty sure that I would be staying at the Dumonts if Fleur succeeded in the duel as well. Bloody hell, Violet was right. I was some sort of prince to be kidnapped and ransomed.

I looked at Daphne, and she seemed to be shutting down on herself. Before I could ask what'd gotten into her, there was another knock on the door.

This time, they didn't wait for a response; Darius, Mariana, and Astoria entered the room, with Daphne's father looking as calm as ever. He did have a hint of smile on his face when he saw me up and about. Mariana and Astoria took a more emotional route, all smiles as the latter ran up to us.

"Ron! You're okay!" the little one said rather excitedly as she approached.

"You gave us quite a fright," Mariana added as she joined her youngest. I noted Darius offering his hand to Kowalski, but before I could greet any of them, I was engulfed in a rather warm, but crushing embrace that introduced me to Mariana's friends.

I did my best to ignore them.

"I'm so sorry," Mariana said as she released me. "We didn't think they'd take it that far, Ron."

Hearing that reminded me of the events that put me in the hospital, as well as bringing forth the emotions I held back. As a Field Agent, there was nothing more dangerous than going into an operation with a clouded mind. Being detached helped in making the best decisions for you and your allies.

However, it was impossible to be completely dispassionate. Even the best occlumency practitioners faltered somewhere along the line; Snape was a good example, especially when it came to Harry. Thankfully, being in the game long enough, I knew that emotions were also useful as a tool.

If circumstances needed it, let them out. Use it to to your advantage. Sometimes, there was nothing more convincing than using true irritation and anger to get answers.

And I had plenty of that aimed at both Darius and Mariana.

"You knew something was going to happen?" I demanded.

"Suspected," Darius replied, shaking his head. "Like my dear wife says, we didn't think they would go this far. Especially in the tournament."

"Well, they did!" I said, trying to keep my tone just below shouting. "I—sir, what is going on? I never felt so confused than during the finals! Delacour made me… she—I—!" I shivered.

Mariana's eyes narrowed. I felt dread creep up my spine as her whole face suddenly became frigid. "I'm going to kill her," she muttered in a low tone.

Whoa, that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. Tone it down, Ron. You were playing a confused and angry boy, not a traumatized one.

"M'lady," Darius called, quickly placing his hands on her shoulders. Her expression softened as she touched one of his hands. "Don't make a scene, please." He shook his head, looking at me. "Ron, we've talked with the Delacours. It's been settled. It won't happen again."

"What's been settled, sir? And why did it happen in the first place?" I asked, using a heavier tone. "Why… why won't anyone tell me what's going on?" I whispered the last few words.

Darius and Mariana looked at each other, hands still held. Somehow, they were having a silent conversation with just their facial expressions. Meanwhile, Daphne was still looking defeated, while Kowalski tried to make himself inconspicuous. He was definitely listening, though. Astoria seemed to be the only one with a normal reaction. She placed her hand on top of mine, looking at me sympathetically.

"He deserves to know," Darius suddenly said in a soft tone.

Mariana shook her head before looking at me. I gave her my best pleading expression. After a moment, she sighed. "It happened centuries ago. A mistake that has haunted my family ever since."

Kowalski coughed, earning everyone's attention. His face remained placid as he asked, "Should I—?" motioning towards the exit.

Darius gave him a grateful look. "Of course, Kowalski. Thank you."

I stared at the teenager. _Kowalski, stay by the door. Listen in if you can._

He blinked, looking at me with a frown before nodding. Everyone watched him exit, and once the door shut, I stood up and paced across the room.

Putting some distance between me and the Greengrasses, I looked at Mariana. "So, what's this mistake?" I asked gently, keeping my face neutral.

"My great-great-grandmother had fallen in love with the wrong person," she replied just as softly. "However, her love was already promised to someone else."

I took a sharp intake of air. "The Delacour heiress?" I guessed.

Mariana winced. "Yes. My great-great-grandmother was… foolish. She didn't want to let him go. So she used her—" she paused before shaking her head. "She did everything she could to steal him away, and eventually succeeded." She gave me a sad smile. "My great-great-grandfather was a good man. When he found out she was pregnant, he readily agreed to marry her. They left France, escaping the Delacours and their influence. Their impudence and disrespect has never been forgiven or forgotten."

I frowned. "Why?" I asked. "It happened so long ago."

"Ron, one day you'll realize that there are people in the world that love fiercely." Mariana glanced at Darius, giving him a smile in which he returned. When she turned back to me, she continued. "Veela may be controlling, ruthless at times, but their passion is what defines them. The Delacour heiress loved my great-great-grandfather. Losing him was something she couldn't let go."

I stared at her. "Then why couldn't you tell me this before? Why did you let this happen to me?"

She flinched. It hurt me a bit to see that, but I felt almost… betrayed. Not only had they underrated the problems they had with the veela, worse yet, they were still hiding things from me. The whole mystery of the Greengrass family was no longer some passing puzzle to solve, especially when it put me in such a perilous position.

I was here in France to relax and participate in a tournament. Not to be in a middle of a Merlin-damned feud! I had enough of that back in Hogwarts, thank you very much!

Growling, I began to pace again, controlling my breathing.

"Ron—"

Mariana stopped when she saw Darius shaking his head. He waited, watching me walk around. I appreciated the gesture. When I finally felt calmer, I took a seat. That was when Darius spoke up.

"Ron, let me explain. My family has a very good business relationship with the French Ministry. Marrying Mariana caused a bit of a problem at first, but they were smart enough to know that losing their biggest potions supplier would be costly in the long-run. So we struck a deal."

"What, some sort of ceasefire?" I asked.

He nodded. "As long as we didn't cause problems for one another, we'd leave each other be. We thought that the agreement was still binding. That's why we didn't say anything."

That explained a few things, like why the Greengrass home in France was away from the magical community.

"You don't have to worry anymore," he continued. "The Delacours and I have renewed the deal. They just want to ensure you won't speak out against them, and they'll leave us be."

I shook my head. "Why would you agree to that? They broke the initial agreement!"

He winced before glancing at his family. "They didn't. It was a misunderstanding, Ron. If you need to blame someone, blame me."

My mind raced as I realized what had happened. It was logical, really. Everything changed due to one event. Even Darius confirmed it when he asked me to blame him and not anyone else.

"Durand," I said. Darius and Mariana's eyes widened while Daphne flinched before looking away, head bowed. "When Daphne hit Durand, it breached the contract."

Darius took one step forward. "Ron, please, we didn't think it would—"

"Get out," I interrupted, shaking my head.

Mariana gave me a very miserable, defeated look. "Ron," she called me again, but I raised my hand to stop her.

"Please," I said. "Just… leave me alone for a moment."

Daphne moved first; she dashed towards the exit, expression hidden by her hair. Mariana's eyes widened as she watched her daughter slam through the door. "Daphne!" she called, following.

Darius' shoulders slumped as he put his right hand over his head. He looked at me, about to speak, but seemed to think better of it. "Astoria," he called softly.

The youngest girl, who had been staring at the exit, looked back at her father with a confused expression. "Yes, Father?" she asked.

"Let's follow your mother and sister," he replied.

"But—" she looked at me worriedly. I gave her a small gentle smile.

"It's okay," I said. "I'll see you all again later, promise."

Darius gave me a relieved look before gently taking her hand. I kept my head bowed, just listening to their footsteps as it slowly faded away. After a moment, I sighed.

 _Kowalski, if you're still there, come in._

He entered, frowning as he saw me. Before I could say anything, he asked, "You're really not going to blame her for this, are you? Daphne, I mean."

"Of course not." Well, maybe a bit. While I was miffed that everything went downhill because of her, the Delacours' retaliation was completely excessive. "I just wanted them gone for a while."

"Why?" he asked hesitantly.

"Did you hear everything?"

"I got the gist. Weasley, what's going on?"

Standing up, I paced around a moment, wondering if this was a good move. This was not the first time I had gotten caught off-guard, but I was slowly realizing that I was far more unprepared than I thought. While I was aware that this world was different from what I remembered, the similarities were comparable enough that I found myself letting my guard down too easily.

Maybe I was just getting sloppy. Nothing ever really happened to me during my previous summer vacations and with Violet moving on her own volition, I thought that I only had to worry about my relationship with her presently. The upcoming threat of Voldemort's rise was also in the back of my mind, but it was too soon for anything to be done, especially in my situation.

I had no resources nor anyone to entrust with what I had in my head. The only people that I could confide in probably still saw me as an enemy, a monster to kill. The people that I liked had their own problems and didn't trust me yet with their secrets. Telling any of them was currently too great of a risk.

Then there was also the mystery of my missing memories and the fact that my subconscious was probably hiding things from me.

In a way, I was alone in this world.

I had known that since the first assassination attempt. No, since I realized Harry and Hermione didn't return with me. I had done everything I could to find allies, to build trust, and to make myself valuable. I thought I was finally in a place where I could comfortably let things unfold naturally.

However, the world just reminded me how much it hated me and that it wasn't content on resting on its galleons. So, it was time accelerate things. One way to do that was to get a new ally into the mix.

"I need a favor," I finally said.

Kowalski crossed his arms. "What kind?"

"Information," I replied. "I want to make sure that what they told me was true. I'm also pretty sure that wasn't the whole story. They are hiding something from me, and after what happened, I'm not sure I can just leave it at that."

His eyes narrowed. "Why are you asking me?"

"Outsider's perspective," I said. "That, and I'm hoping you have more informative books. A lot of the ones I've read back at home were either too light on details or were outright wrong." I shook my head. "Do you know what I've read about veela? Just that they were considered as dark creatures."

He scoffed. "And water is wet. Are you sure that's the only thing you've read about the birds?"

"Yeah," I replied, shaking my head. While I was pretty sure there was more information about them in the Forbidden Section, I had no way to access that without looking suspicious. Maybe I would butter up that dandy Lockhart for access this year. Probably the only thing he would be useful for.

"Weasley," he said before pausing. After a moment, he sighed. "About the Greengrasses, are you sure you can't just ask them?"

"I tried, lots of times. They apparently don't trust me enough to spill a family secret."

He shook his head. "I don't think it's about trust. You kinda rattled them earlier, made them a bit easier to _hear_. They like you a lot, Weasley. And they were really hurt when you just… dismissed them."

"It hurt me too, Kowalski," I replied evenly. "It hurt me that they felt hiding their secret was more important than my safety."

"It isn't like that."

"Well, I don't have your gifts to confirm that, now can I?!" I snapped before shaking my head. "Sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just—" I combed my hair up with my hands. "After what happened with the Delacours, I just don't want to get blindsided again, to find out that the Greengrasses were just using me from the start. I want to… I want to believe in them."

I walked to him, offering my hand and meeting his eyes. "Can I trust you on this?"

He stared at my extended arm for a moment, frowning. "You're trying to manipulate me."

"Yes," I replied honestly. "Because I really need your help."

He looked me in the eye and felt something hitting my occlumency. I let him in a bit, to let him feel that the reasons to my inquiry were sincere. He scoffed again, his hand taking mine. "You'll owe me, Weasley."

I grinned. "I'm good for it. And call me Ron."

"James then. Not Jimmy." He smirked. "Nice to meet the strangest kid in the world."


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

As a Field Agent, there were many things you learned things that were contrary to common sense. For example, enemies today could be friends tomorrow. If you were unlucky enough be in that position, the best thing to do was to give them your best smile and be the best team player in the world. Just make sure you have someone you trust to watch your back in case things went pear-shaped.

Also, sock them in the face at least once when you meet them again. It really sells it.

However, there were things that one could never tolerate. Everyone had their own peeve. Mine? Well…

"—and to say that I am proud of what our young duelist has accomplished," Minister Fudge finished, making the cameras engage once more. The headache I had been feeling was slowly coming to the point that it couldn't be ignored. Why was I doing this again? What good would I accomplish by being partially blinded, smiling to the point that I couldn't feel my cheeks anymore, and getting assaulted by Fudge's bloody offensive perfume?

Calm down and play your role, Ron.

"Thank you, sir," I replied. "I'm a little embarrassed, actually. I could barely believe I was going to France to participate in a tournament, much less win."

"Yet you did, dear boy," Fudge said. "And all of Britain is proud of your accomplishment."

I kept wondering how many times he was going to say 'proud' before he grew tired of it. I lost count after the seventh or eighth. And all of Britain? Did Fudge break the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy?

The man turned to the press. "Are there any questions for our Dueling Champion?"

One, mention that I won the Junior Leagues. Just calling me The Champion was a little too vague and I don't want to offend the Amateur and Professional League winners. And two, could we please not do this?

When at least a dozen raised their hands, I wanted to place my head in the fireplace. Maybe that would satisfy these people. Youngest Duelling Champion Kills Himself With Fire in the Greengrass Estate.

Fudge picked an obnoxious-looking reporter with slicked-back hair and glasses. "Hi-hi," he greeted. "Tim Gopher, from the Magical Post. Can young Ronald give us a clue about how he pulled such a massive upset?"

One, young Ronald can hear you. Two, get a less stupid greeting, you wanker.

"A lot of hard work and the steadfast support of my family and friends," I replied. "Especially from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass. Without them, I doubt I could have accomplished this much." Time for a little buttering up. "I would also like to thank Minister Fudge as well for being such a staunch, if silent, supporter." Even if he didn't really do anything but call in a stupid press conference and talk about how he made it all possible.

I glanced at the man, and he was eating it all up. The things I did to keep my future options open.

"Mister Weasley!" called another reporter, a female one this time. "Victoria Jones from Witch Weekly. Is it true that in just a short time, you were able to garner quite an interest from the, uh, veela community?"

Merlin, why did Valerie have to be a publisher's little princess? Well, maybe not so little.

Focus, Ron.

"I was surprised as much as anyone," I replied. "I guess it happened because I met a nice girl named Valerie—"

* * *

After a few more questions and some more dodging, it was finally over. The press seemed to be rather satisfied with my answers. They left, though not before asking me to do a few poses for the camera. Fudge shook my hand again before he went with them, and with everything nice and quiet once more, I sank into the sofa of the Greengrass' drawing room.

Dad had requested that I continue staying with them a little longer. Apparently, he was still concerned about how Mother would react when she saw her Slytherin son again. I didn't mind. While I would have loved to go home and decompress fully, considering the cluster-fuck that was my vacation, there was work to do.

The main thing on my mind right now was my missing memories. It had always been a background problem for me. Sure, while it was a little unnerving that I had forgotten someone like Wormtail or even the few hints when it came to some of my current friends, I felt I could leave it alone. That was until my showdown with Fleur gave me a glimpse of what I was missing.

Now, I couldn't get it out out of my head. So when I could, I would delve deep into my mind, trying to recall anything. While I had managed to make the traumatizing memories of being born again surface, I couldn't fill the holes of my old life.

It was utterly confusing.

I remembered the Field Agent training, but I couldn't remember my recruitment. In fact, the last memory before that was seeing Rose off to Hogwarts for her first year. Focusing in between the two just gave me a migraine that lasted for hours.

However, something good did come out of my trips to memory lane. While some things still felt a little spotty, I recalled a few good times I had on the job. It was the little things, after all, that kept people sane.

One of my favorite recollections was of Harry and I talking and joking about whatever caught our somewhat drunken fancy in a Knockturn Alley tavern. At one point, we'd been laughing about some punk who recognized him during an operation.

Field Agents normally operated in the shadows, following the defining trait of the Unspeakable Department—secrecy. We never wore uniforms during a job. Instead, we used other means to hide our identities.

Well, except when we were supposed to do publicized work, like teaming up with Aurors. If that happened, we would wear our uniforms and masks.

Yet because of his fame and power, Harry had been so easily recognizable. No matter what he tried to hide his identity, his fighting style would still give him away.

"I always wanted to join because I thought I could finally be a… faceless protector," he had said in one of our sessions. "Instead, I can't even get into a proper fight anymore because the airy-fairies would immediately surrender when they realized I was the one they were fighting."

It worked out for him, though, considering he was the FA's most famous Hitter. If you needed someone to smash past the opposition, he was your bloke.

I took a quieter but equally important role of being an Infiltrator. It was perfect for me because… well, I never really became famous. Maybe there was a time in my youth when I would have thought badly of it, but I had eventually accepted the truth.

Everyone remembered Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Savior of Magical Britain.

Everyone remembered Hermione Granger, the Witch Genius, the first muggleborn Minister of Magic.

But Ron Weasley? Nobody remembered him. Somehow, not even being the husband of said Genius Minister brought me any type of notoriety.

Reality didn't care about things like opinions, desire, and whatnot. It didn't care if I wanted to be as famous as my friend or wife. The powers that be said that I was an unimportant man in the grand scheme of things, and honestly, who was I to argue?

However, being anonymous was very useful in my job. I didn't even need polyjuice to transform myself. With just a simple dye-job, hair growth and an aging potion, or even a simple change in clothing, I could blend in almost anywhere.

As an Infiltrator, my job was primarily to gather intelligence. Most of the time, I did that by being a bit of a grifter. I had acted out different characters for many different scenarios. Not to brag, but I was pretty good at it.

I soon learned to love it. There was something rather thrilling in stringing along your enemies until it was time to spring the snare. A lot of times, it was far more useful to be able to deceive your opponents than just outmatch them in a duel.

Of course, the purpose of tricking your enemy was to let them underestimate you. The less they knew, the more room you had to maneuver.

It was rather funny, though. After having finally accepted my fate of being an unknown, I was now climbing up the ranks of recognition. France put up my name and face in almost all their publications. The last few days of staying there saw me hounded by fans and watchers alike. Now, Magical Britain was following suit.

I was just glad that Violet Potter was still a bigger name here. I didn't need any more _glory_.

The door opened, taking me out of my thoughts. I saw Darius approach with a small smile.

"Please tell me it's over," I said, almost pleadingly.

"They're gone," he replied amusedly.

"For now." I snorted. "But they'll be back. And in greater numbers."

"Star Wars?" he asked, grinning.

"No offense, sir, but you're not supposed to know that."

"Why, because I'm a Pureblood Lord?" He chuckled. "How are you holding up, Ron?"

"Just glad they are gone," I replied, shaking my head. "I didn't expect so many when you told me that Minister Fudge wanted to congratulate me."

He frowned, nodding. "I'm sorry about that. I did insist on keeping it small. I guess for our esteemed Minister, a dozen and a half reporters with their cameramen were considered that."

"It's okay, sir. And you don't have to keep apologizing. I've had enough of that since we left France a week ago."

"Sometimes we feel it isn't enough," he said, looking at me carefully.

I inwardly frowned. Darius and Mariana had been treating me a little too gently since the hospital incident. Partially because of guilt, and partially because I played the frustrated and angry kid a bit too well.

Not that I was completely acting. For the first few days after our conversation back in the hospital, I actually had been angry and frustrated with the Greengrasses. By choice or not, they put me in the middle of their feud with the Delacours.

However, once the shock had worn off, it was easy to see that they were not to blame for the whole fiasco. If anything, I understood their situation. There was almost no indication that the Delacours considered the truce broken until during the Finals. Every one of them, me included, were caught off guard.

Sure, they had an inclination that something was going on and admitted as much to me before the Finals. If there was any fault I could find in their actions, it was the fact that they weren't thinking as deviously as they should have. I mean, come on, they were all (Astoria still pending) Slytherins.

What impressed me the most was the fact that Darius and Mariana never hesitated in asking for forgiveness. The sad truth was that some adults would never hold themselves accountable to anyone they felt to be their inferior, like kids. The fact that the two Greengrasses didn't spoke quite well about them.

It was pretty easy to forgive them in the end. I understood that they were in a bind and that they knew they were asking a little too much from me to go with the flow of things. They did everything they could to make it up to me, and I felt good realizing that they considered me important enough to humble themselves like that.

Besides, I wasn't ready to cut ties yet. Especially when I still had enemies in Hogwarts.

Still, I continued playing the role a little bit longer. Not for their benefit, though, but for another person who couldn't even do what her parents did.

"Something on your mind, sir?" I asked gently.

"It's about Daphne."

And there was the rub. I closed my eyes for a moment before looking away. "What about her, sir?"

"I understand that both of you haven't exactly been seeing eye to eye. I just—" There was a knock on the door and Darius paused, frowning. "Come in," he declared.

The youngest Greengrass entered, looking around for a moment, somewhat nervously. When she saw us, she approaching slowly, asking, "Are they gone, Father?"

"Yes they are, dear," he replied with a small smile.

"Oh, good." She looked at me. "Ron, let's play!"

"Again?" I asked, smiling.

"Please?" she asked, eyes getting bigger.

I looked at Darius, and he seemed to be debating internally about something. After a moment, he sighed, nodding in agreement. I looked back at Astoria. "Sure." I paused for a moment. "Is Daphne going to join us this time?"

She frowned, looking back at the door. "No, she's still in her room."

I shook my head. That girl. Taking Astoria's hand, we made our way to their expansive grounds. We played a bit of tag before she asked me to show her things I'd learned from Hogwarts.

It was amusing how enjoyable she found the Levitation charm and basic Transfiguration spells. All I did was transform fallen leaves into colorful, sparkly bugs, and made them float around. She chased them with glee.

"I wish I could go to Hogwarts this year," she said after getting tired of all the running. "I want to be with you and Daphne."

"Don't worry," I replied. "It'll just be one more year. Besides, we'll still be there when you get sorted."

"But what if you're not friends anymore?" she asked, frowning.

I heard a rustle of leaves somewhere. I frowned but ignored it. "And why wouldn't we be?"

"You don't talk to her anymore," she replied, a bit of accusation in her tone. "She's feeling really sad about it. You talk to mother, father, and me, but you still ignore her."

"It's not that I don't want to, Astoria," I said with a small sigh. "But she did something something wrong. I'm just waiting for her to tell me that she was sorry, like your parents."

"I didn't say sorry," she countered. Cute.

"Because you didn't do anything wrong," I replied, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Ron!" she protested with a pout and tried to move away. I moved my hand faster, making her squeal as she ran away. I chased her around in circles for a bit, poking her sides to make her laugh until we paused by a tree.

Watching her fix her hair, I heard another rustle of leaves. Rolling my eyes, I waited for a moment before Astoria finally asked, "So, all she has to do is apologize?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll make her apologize now!" she said excitedly. "Wait here, okay? I'll get her!"

"Wait, you don't have to go," I said, but she ignored me. Watching her run away, I felt somewhat satisfied to see familial love showing so strongly between the siblings. I shook my head. "You know, I wouldn't have minded if she stayed. I mean, it was a little obvious that this whole thing is a set-up. Honestly, your family really likes being secretive and sneaky, don't they?"

There was another rustle of leaves. I leaned on the tree behind me, crossing my arms as I waited. A few seconds later, Daphne walked out of the treeline, frowning. "How did you know?" she asked softly.

I faced away.

"What?" she asked, worriedly.

I glanced back at her, raising one eyebrow. I tapped my feet hurriedly before cupping my ear with my hand.

She frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "Really, Ron?" she asked. "Are we going through this charade?"

I poked my tongue at her.

"What are you, eight?"

I responded by turning completely away from her.

"Will you stop acting like this?" she demanded, her voice getting stronger. I felt that was a success considering that for the past week she would barely speak louder than a whisper whenever I was around. Maybe a few more pokes would do. I looked up, staring at the branches above me, tapping my foot again.

"You're impossible, you know that?" she growled.

I sniffed and took one step forward.

"Fine! I'm sorry, okay?!"

"Thank Merlin," I replied, smiling slightly as I faced her again. "Now was that hard, Daphne?"

"You jerk!" she accused as she approached me aggressively. I raised my hands in defense, which made it easy for her to grab a meaty part of my arm before squeezing hard. "You insensitive, obnoxious, scruffy-looking prat!"

Once she let go, I rubbed the soreness before replying absently, "I'm not scruffy-looking." She responded by slapping my hand away, grabbing my whole limb, and squeezing it between her arms.

I paused for a moment, looking at her bowed head as she seemed to be attempting some sort of submission maneuver. "If you want to break my arm, you have to—" and stopped when I heard something I didn't expect. "Are… are you crying?"

"No!" she replied roughly.

I hesitated before putting my hand on top of her head. "Daphne, it's fine."

"No it's not! I thought you—! We—!" She sobbed, still gripping my arm.

"Hey," I said, gently smoothing her hair. "Come on, let's sit down, yeah?"

She didn't respond, though she gave way easily enough as we slowly crouched. I let her go on, patting her arm gently as I looked towards the sky. She cried for a few more minutes before she finally composed herself. She wiped her face with her sleeves before giving me a gentle push.

"You're a prat," she muttered hoarsely.

"Mhmm," I responded neutrally. "And you are bad at apologies."

"I didn't think I needed to," she said, frowning as she tried to glare at me. It wasn't that effective, considering there was still evidence of tears in her eyes. "I thought you understood."

"Do you even know what I want you to apologize for?" I asked gently.

"For hitting Durand? For breaking that stupid ceasefire?"

"No." I sighed. "Daphne, we're contracted friends, right?"

She gave me an odd look before nodding.

"From what your father told me, we're supposed to support and not betray each other, right?" When she nodded again, I shook my head. "Well, I felt betrayed when none of you would tell me how big of a problem your family had with the veela. I felt as if all of you just left me, abandoned in the Forbidden Forest to face all the monsters alone."

"We couldn't tell you, Ron," she said softly. "Father and Mother worked so hard to keep her secret from coming out. If people knew—"

"And you think I don't understand that?" I asked, a little gruffness escaping my voice, silencing her. "Why do you think I even went along in keeping quiet after what they did to me, Daphne? I knew that the Delacours had one over your family. Something so big that your father and mother were so willing to accept the new terms of the contract, even if it meant discounting my thoughts on the matter. Something that none of you could explain until I practically demanded it!"

I shook my head. "I could have done without the details of it, you know. I mean, how hard would it be to tell me that your family had problems with the veela, and you were unsure if you might have broken some sort of treaty?" When she said nothing, I shook my head. "Sometimes, I wonder if you just don't trust me."

"We do," she almost whispered.

"It doesn't feel like it, though," I countered. "What, did you think telling me would somehow give me a clue of your mother's heritage? That if I found out, I would betray you or your family?"

She shook her head. "No!"

I gave her a look of disbelief.

After a pause, she sighed. "Yes, maybe. It's just… I just don't want you to hate me. To hate us."

"And why would I?"

"Because you overthink things!" she responded with a growl. "If you knew what my heritage is, you'd start doubting me. You'd probably look over every little thing my family did, and… and—" She shook her head.

"Then tell me," I reasoned. "If you're afraid I'd assume bad things about your family, you can set it straight."

"I can't," she said before pleading, "Please, don't ask me yet. You wouldn't understand."

I glanced at her. She looked desperate and hurt, struggling with something. "That bad, huh?" I asked.

"I… I just don't want to lose you as a friend."

Staring at the treeline, I wondered if this was the hardest I could push her right now. Any more would probably seriously compromise my friendship with her. Risking it didn't seem necessary. After all, I already had another source looking into it, plus I had more options later this year.

Like buttering up Lockhart for those permission slips.

Calming down, I patted her hand. "You won't," I replied softly. Then, I smirked. "Well, not unless you do something drastic. I like being your friend, Daphne. No one else would allow me to jerk them around so much."

That earned me a gentle slap on the shoulder and a flash of a smile. "Prat."

"You need to get better at name-calling," I commented. "May I suggest tosser? Wanker also has a nice touch to it. Git is good as well." That earned me another slap.

"Father is going to kill you if you start making me say those things."

"Well, it can be our little secret, eh?" I asked with a wink. That made her shake her head. We sat in comfortable silence for a time. Looking up, I watched as the sky slowly turned crimson.

"Ron," she said softly. "I'm sorry. For everything."

I nodded absently. "Just don't leave me in the dark like that again, Daphne. I got lucky this time. You said you didn't want to lose me as a friend? Well, you almost did back in France. And you'll never be able to apologize for that afterwards."

I felt her hand creep into mine. It started with a simple, hesitant brush of her finger, before she finally rested it on top of my knuckles. I debated whether to move away, but I figured she could use the break. After another moment of silence, she asked, "Should we head back?"

"Probably," I replied, slowly standing up. She followed suit and as we began to wipe the dirt from our clothes, I added, "Just to be clear, you will tell me when the time is right?"

She nodded rather eagerly. "Yes. We'll tell you everything."

"I hope you don't think I'll stop asking around, though," I said.

"Ron—" she protested, but I raised my hand to stop her.

"Anything I find, I'll check it with you," I added. "And I expect you to be honest. If it's as bad as you think it is, then you need to be able to clear things up for me. Is that understood?"

She frowned for a moment, looking contemplative. After a while, she crossed her arms. "I want the same terms."

I raised an eyebrow. "At what?"

"If I have questions regarding your secrets," she replied.

I stared at her. "You owe me."

She sniffed. "I apologized."

"Poorly," I countered.

"Ron," she replied softly, "I do owe you. That's why I'm not going to protest or try to stop you, even if I wanted to. However, asking me to actually divulge details is another matter. So, we trade. Same terms. Any honest answer for any inquiries we discover. It's how we always do it."

I put my hands in my hip. Slytherins, honestly. "Fine."

"Good," she said, smiling deviously. "Now, I've recently discovered you know advanced occlumency. Where did you learn that?"

"Basics I learned during Auror training," I replied, crossing my arms and giving her my most annoying smile. "The more advanced lessons I got during Unspeakable training."

She stared at me, frowning. "Ron."

I shrugged. "What? It's true. Don't believe me?"

It was fascinating watching her hands crumple into fists before she forced them to relax. She gave me a more strained smile. "Fine. How about your Substitute? Where did you learn that enchantment?"

"Unspeakable training on that one as well."

Her smile turned to a frown. She opened her mouth for a moment, but said nothing for a while, her hands slowly pointing accusingly at me. Then she tried to calm herself down but couldn't quite get a neutral expression right, considering she looked like she wanted to throttle me.

I didn't want to laugh, but honestly, I found her actions rather funny. My chuckle, though, brought her over the edge.

"Git!" she growled before turning her back on me, walking away as fast as possible. "Wanker! Tosser!"

"Your father would be very horrified to hear you say such nasty things," I called back, following. For effect, I added, "M'lady."

She growled again, half stalking, half jogging away as fast as possible. "Don't speak to me ever again, Weasley!"

Well, she might've acted mad, but the first thing she did when dinner came around was drag me to sit beside her. She never did lose that expression, though, the one that made it look like she had just stepped on freshly-made troll droppings. Her eyes and hands kept on twitching as well.

Poor girl couldn't handle the truth, I guess.

It must have been an odd scene for anyone normal watching, but Darius and Mariana looked really satisfied with what was going on. They were probably happy that things were finally returning to normal. Astoria, bless her little heart, had the brightest and proudest smile of all, as if she had gotten an Outstanding in the first big test of her young life.

As for me, I just gave them all my best innocent look. After all, it wouldn't do to ruin the mood, right?


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

My eyes wandered over the window, watching the crowd outside as they went about their business. Leaning against a wall, I let the twins' idle chatter fade into the background as my thoughts turned to the events of the past week.

After finally normalizing my relationship with the Greengrasses, I had stayed with them for a couple more days before receiving an owl from Dad. In it, he basically assured me that Mother had mostly calmed down, and that it was okay to go home. I had been honestly hesitant to go back yet, considering I still hadn't made much progress with my memories. However, after another unsuccessful evening, I had to admit that I wasn't going to succeed any time soon.

Besides, I was sick and tired of the migraines.

The next night, Dad came through the fireplace. The adults exchanged pleasantries while I grabbed my trunk, double-checking if I left anything in the room. Once that was done, I returned to the drawing room and thanked Darius and Mariana before ruffling Astoria's hair a bit. Daphne caught me off guard when she decided to hug me, something that entertained the adults to no end. I found it somewhat enjoyable, until she pinched my sides hard enough to make me almost yelp. Trapped, she whispered in a forceful tone that she was going to get to the bottom of my secrets and let go before anyone suspected anything.

In my last act of defiance, I poked my tongue at Daphne before making my escape through the green fire.

It had taken me a bit of time to adjust, as the Greengrass family dynamics were very different from my own. Thankfully, it only took me a few days. Adding to my relief was the fact that my new-found fame hadn't been that big of a deal.

Well, except for Percy. He kept asking me about my meeting with Minister Fudge. It was oddly disturbing and I couldn't help but worry. At least when my Percy was arse-kissing, he had a slightly better role model with Crouch.

My idyllic downtime had been cut short when we received our Hogwarts letters. While that by itself wasn't disturbing, their contents reminded me that life loved to bend me over.

Before I could keep worrying about the implications, a warm hand fell on my shoulder, making me jump. Glancing to my side, I saw Dad looking at me with a frown.

"Are you sure you don't need new robes, Ron?" Dad asked. In the background, I noted Fred-maybe being measured this time and Madam Malkin looking annoyed with his inability to stay still. Her left eye kept twitching. Percy, already done, looked at them with a frown.

I shook my head. "The uniform that Mrs. Lovegood bought had some sort of enchantment that lets it grow with me." Though I would probably need a replacement next year. If I remember correctly, that was when I would start my growth spurt.

Before I could return to looking through the window, Dad added, "Ron, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I replied quickly. "Why?"

He sighed, looking away slightly. "Ron, do you… do you want to go back to the Greengrasses?"

I blinked, frowning, but before I could reply, he continued.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you moping since you got back. I completely understand if you're a bit disappointed to be back home so soon. I know it's hard to come back to us after living with them or going to France."

Was he—?

He shook his head, a sad smile on his lips. "Ron, I can't give you everything that the Greengrasses can, and—"

I stopped him with a hug. His eyes widened when I tightened my embrace. "You're the best dad I could ever have," I whispered, loudly enough so only he could hear it. "There will never be anyone like you."

Slowly, his expression turned to relief, then happiness as he began patting my head.

Disengaging from the hug, I added, "I'm happy being home again." That was the honest truth. "Mother's treating me okay now." Neutrally, more like it. She still gave me some odd looks here and there. "Besides, I needed to give you all my gifts at some point."

He chuckled. "Did your brothers and sister at least thank you?"

I paused for a second, wondering how to answer that. "In their own ways, yeah."

Well, the twins had been the most grateful. They really liked the advanced Rune and Arithmancy books that I had given them, as well as the small sample of the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder I was able to obtain.

Percy was also thankful for his new, exquisite set of quills, inkwells, and high-quality dry ink. Of course, he was being really pompous about it, just like a politician.

I shuddered. Just like Fudge.

Arguably, his reaction was better than Ginny's. Ever since I had come home, she was giving me the cold shoulder, most likely due to Mother's influence. However, the flying action figure of Captain Gwenog Jones did soften her slightly.

I wished I could have personally given the Lovegoods theirs. Pandora had apparently needed to take a trip to study some ancient enchantments and the family was going to return a few days later. I thought it better to leave them be, considering they would be completely occupied trying to get Luna's things on time. So I just dropped the package off at their house.

Thank goodness for preservation charms. Luna needed to learn the joys of high-quality chocolates.

"I still wish you didn't give us half your winnings," Dad said, derailing my train of thought.

"Why?" I asked, confused. I thought it was a good move, considering my brothers were getting fitted with new robes.

"Ron, a parent's job is to provide."

"And a son's job is to support them," I countered. When he frowned, I added, "If it makes you feel better, Dad, treat us to some ice cream. Then we can consider the matter settled."

He stared at me in disbelief for a moment before laughing. "Slytherin has done you good, Ron." He placed his hands on my shoulders. "I'm proud of you."

I just beamed at him.

"Next!" Madam Malkin called from behind us. "And sir, I insist you don't move while I'm taking your measurements!"

"Of course, my good Madam," George-maybe replied as he stepped up the raised platform, channeling a bit of Percy with his tone. Said brother didn't appreciate it as he grunted with disapproval. "May I say, you look lovelier since I last saw you."

"Fred!" Dad called, glancing back. "Behave!"

"Yes, Dad!"

He turned back to me, his head shaking again. "I never did ask you about your trip to France. How was it?"

"It's a beautiful place." And dangerous. "The magical areas were really well connected to the muggle side. We were able to get to a lot of the muggle places, even if they were far away! There were so many interesting shops. You would have liked it there." Though I would insist you bring Mother along. The veela can deal with her at their own risk.

"I'm sorry you had to cut your trip early because of your injuries," he replied. "It sounds like you loved France."

I couldn't look Dad straight in the eye. We never told him about the incident with the Delacours. Even when Darius had insisted, I actually convinced him not to. There were no real advantages to be gained by revealing what happened yet. Doing so would only drive Dad to be more overprotective and give Mother more ammunition against the Greengrasses. I did not spend my whole week normalizing my relationship with that family only to have that fall apart. In the end, we used my 'injury' during the duels to explain why we had to cut things short.

The Delacours were going to pay to what they did to me, and once I was ready, I would be there to collect.

I shook my head. Forget them for now. I deserved a break, to do something normal before I continued my plans of protecting everyone I cared about as well as subverting the two other insane time-travelers to my side.

"Arthur?" Madam Malkin called, making Dad and I turn to her. "The measurements are done. I'll get to working on their uniforms. You can pick them up later this afternoon."

Dad smiled. "Thank you, Mary. Hope they didn't give you too much trouble."

"A little," she replied, giving the twins one last look. "I'll need a deposit so I can get started. Half now, the other half when the clothes are done."

"Of course," Dad said, pulling out his pouch.

After that, the five of us made our way to get the rest of things we needed for Hogwarts this year. We started off with our potion ingredients, though I noted the twins sneakily adding a few extras to their bag. Dad did as well, but said nothing.

Our next stop was Flourish and Blotts to meet up with Mother and Ginny. When we arrived, the place was packed. Understandable, as today was Lockhart's book signing. Mother and Ginny were already in the middle of the line. Dad called to them, and after a few minutes, my sister joined us.

"Come on, Weasleys," Dad said. "Who wants some ice cream?"

"Excuse me, Father, but I need to get some books," Percy replied. "I'll meet you there."

As Dad gave Percy some galleons, I looked back at the line, being reminded of the contents of my Hogwarts letter. For some reason, Lockhart's books weren't listed, which meant that our next Defense Professor was someone I didn't know.

"Ron?" Dad called, making me turn to him. He looked at me curiously. "Do you also need to get a book, son?"

I shook my head, giving him my best smile. "And miss ice cream? No way! Let's go!"

* * *

It was the night before we were to go to King's Cross when James' letter arrived, complete with similar charms that the Greengrass used on theirs.

 _To the Weirdest Kid in the World,_

 _I have to admit, this was one of the most fun research projects I've had in awhile, even though it had me staying in France a little longer._

 _Did you know that the French have started a campaign to tweak my nose? A new article came out after you left, trying to discredit me by starting a rumor that I was a bigot. Apparently, 'birds' is the new racial slur against the veela. It also painted me as some sort of misogynist—a woman hater, if you will._

 _Sad to say, it's working. I love progressive ideas, but honestly, I think this is a little much. I'm fourteen-years old, for crying out loud, and they are trying to shame me?_

 _Stupid birds._

 _Don't worry about it too much, though. One thing you'll realize in this world is that power buys influence. Just your rotten luck that you learned that a little too early in your life, eh?_

 _As to what you need, it took me a trip outside Paris, the Delacour stronghold, before I found anything. A few old newspaper articles do confirm Mrs. Greengrass's story._

 _A Gaige Roche was engaged to Dorothée Delacour. Those birds are astoundingly arrogant, aren't they? Can you imagine calling your daughter the God's Gift of the Court? Anyway, it ended with a scandal. Roche was apparently stolen by a woman they didn't name._

 _The woman was described as some sort of betrayer and seducer. There were hints that she was actually under the protection of the birds. I don't fully know why, but it has to do with some sort of common or shared ancestry. However, when she made off with Roche, it was decreed that neither she nor her family were allowed to come back to France. In fact, I think it is safe to say that her name was pretty much blotted out of their history. I'll try to get more information soon._

 _As for your other inquiry, well, I found that back at home easily enough. It wasn't just the normals that were involved in the American War of Independence. When we kicked you Brits out, the magicals that stayed behind were quite eager to hand out any books and knowledge they had to help build the Magical Congress. That's our version of the Magical Ministry, if you didn't know._

 _Those books are now considered magical public domain, and one of them dealt with old world contracts._

 _The Friendship Contract is considered an incomplete Betrothal Contract. Traditionally, it was used by families who want to create deeper ties with each other by marrying their kids together, but were unsure if it would work out. The two kids would grow up together as friends and get to know each other better. At a specified time, usually when the kids were of age, the contract would be disclosed and they would decide whether to complete it or not._

 _Ron, you have some sort of luck. While you didn't specifically explain why you wanted me to look over that, I could make a few guesses. Whether this is good or bad, I'll leave it up to you._

 _Well, I'll see if I can find any more about that mysterious bird betrayer, but I will be really busy at Ilvermorny._

 _That's my school by the way. Has a much better name than Hogwarts, right? Why don't you transfer here? Can't give you an offer like the Delacours, but it'll at least be poison-free. Plus our witches are far prettier than the birds._

 _(Little Lady Greengrass, if for some reason you're reading this, I was joking. And don't go through his mail. He'll definitely find it creepy. Also, if you destroy this letter or don't give it to him, I'll know and tell him what you did. So, just give him the letter, apologize, and go easy on him for snooping about your family.)_

 _I'd say I would love to have a rematch next year, but I doubt we'd meet in the next tournament. Thankfully, I earned enough points to be qualified for the Amateur Leagues. With your victory, you just need to enter another tournament, get to the semifinals, and you're in._

 _I still want to punch you in the face, and with the Amateur League Rules, I might even get that chance. So don't mess this up for me. Later._

 _James Kowalski_

Even after reading through that repeatedly, I didn't know what to think. At least I confirmed that the Greengrasses were honest with me about their history with the veela, but the contract definitely had me reeling.

Betrothal Contracts were something the muggle-raised considered distasteful. From their view, it would be seen as terrible, forcing two people together in a marriage. I remembered Hermione being disturbed that there was no minimal age for the contract to be formed as well. She had pointed out one instance of someone in their late-twenties who had been engaged to someone who was just about to start Hogwarts.

While I could empathize with her, the sad reality is that magicals and muggles have different practises for a lot of reasons. For example, we naturally lived longer than muggles and have a much more drawn out physical prime. Then there were also family circumstances, like long-standing Alliances or Debts. Age differences and feelings were unimportant considering that a Family's business, magic, and life were almost always on the line.

Thankfully, the situation of two people with huge age differences being betrothed were rare and strictly monitored by the Families and Ministry. There were a lot of legal clauses and penalties available to ensure that no one took advantage of anyone.

In the end, while I would like a closer look at the clauses of this Friendship Contract, I could understand why none of the adults would talk to me about it. The talk of marriage and betrothals was an adult's business. Kids normally didn't even think of such things.

Well, normal kids at least. I probably should exclude the Greengrass girls from that list. It explained a lot of things, giving me a deeper insight on Mariana and, in turn, her daughters.

James had described Mariana as scary, territorial, and reminding him a bit like the veela. This mysterious unnamed great-great-grandmother was rumored to have shared or similar ancestry to them as well.

Mariana had talked about having a gift that would cause confusion, about some people loving fiercely. I didn't miss the look she gave to her husband when she talked about the latter, nor the fact that she spoke almost empathetically about the veelas when it came to their passions and faults.

It wasn't hard to build a story from there. With the information I had now, I finally realized why the Greengrasses were tight-lipped about their situation.

Mariana had a non-human ancestry. In turn, so did her daughters.

That alone explained a lot of things. For example, I always wondered why Darius and Mariana were a little too willing to keep the deal with the the Delacours. It wasn't just the fact that the former broke their side of the contract. No, there was something else, something bigger. The Delacours knew their secret and I was willing to bet that part of that ceasefire deal was their silence on the matter. Then there was Daphne's reticence in revealing the secret as well.

She was right. A normal kid from a Pureblood family would have balked if they knew, no matter how progressive their thinking were. If word went out, especially in the House filled with scions of Pureblood bigots, then Daphne's—and Astoria's, if she got sorted there—stay in Slytherin would become very uncomfortable. Dangerous, even.

I also guessed that the someone, maybe Darius, paid an extensive amount of gold to do some sort of cover up or to at least minimize the damage. If people in Magical Britain found out, it would cause quite a scandal. All three of them would be labeled as half-humans, or worse, dark creatures. I could imagine the majority of the Wizengamot would pressure Darius to disassociate himself from them.

What better way to hide such ancestry than telling people that Mariana's family had a cursed bloodline instead, right? After all, a cursed bloodline was actually a fashionable by-product of having a rich and pure pedigree.

I found it amazingly silly how Purebloods could accept something considered cursed, yet would disdain a similar yet _impure_ alternative.

The Greengrasses were also discreetly trying to get me on their side. Why? Well, Astoria gave that away when I first saw her. For one reason or another, Daphne apparently chose me, like how Mariana chose Darius.

In technical terms, I was the asset they were slowly trying to recruit and build. The favors and kind offers were the galleon. The wand in this case was the subtle and unsaid threat of losing their support, leaving me open to my enemies. It also explained why they made an effort to have me spend time with them, to adapt to their dynamics. Their end game was to keep me on their side when they finally revealed their secret.

In a way, Mother was right. They were trying to steal me away.

In the grand scheme of things, it was a non-issue. I had no problems with such lineage, or even the fact that they were manipulating me. While some people would hate the latter, the harsh reality was that we were always being used by someone, somewhere. It was more productive to accept that fact and take a pragmatic look at the advantages and disadvantages of the situation.

For me, I still needed their support. I spent too much time building rapport with the family, and it was foolish to throw it all away because of a little unpleasantness. Besides, their methods of bringing me in were restrained and easy to swallow.

They wanted to do this slowly, properly, to truly make me part of their House. I would be the biggest hypocrite in the world to deride that, considering how my family treated my sister-in-law when she became engaged to Bill.

As I laid down on my bed, staring into the darkened silence of my room, I wondered what kind of heritage they had. They weren't obviously like the veela; for one, they never showed any signs of having the Allure. I hoped James would get more information about that because I was pretty sure I wouldn't get many answers here.

Then there was the fact that my thoughts strayed on the concept of having Daphne as my wife.

I steered away from trying to imagine the adult version of her. I didn't need anymore headaches or reminders that I had a pretty big gap in my memories. Instead, I focused on her personality and the way she was most likely going to act in the future.

She was assertive and had no problems speaking her mind. Sure, she was also possessive, probably something from her heritage, and immature in a lot of ways. Hopefully, time would slowly smooth that out.

If it did, she would be one hell of a woman. I have a weakness for women with domineering personalities. It was the reason why I chose Hermione in the end. Sure, she wasn't as pretty as Lavender, but she wasn't overly-dependent or sensitive. She also had no problem putting me in my place when it was needed, and it was always fun jerking her chain.

Still, Daphne didn't know I lived a full life before. She didn't know I had been married or had kids. Was it fair of me to limit her options? I could imagine her being happier with someone who was closer to her age, mentally speaking.

Then there was a fact that I still loved Hermione. Down the line, when Daphne finally matured, both physically and mentally, could I accept her as a potential new partner and wife?

What would Hermione say if she knew? Or Harry? As I closed my eyes, I wished once more that they were here.


	39. Chapter 38

_**Author's Notes:**_ _Sorry for the delay. I've been having some problems with IRL, and I probably have been gaming a little too much. Enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

Some things never changed.

"Hurry," Mother called as she paced forward through the crowd.

We arrived at King's Cross with just fifteen minutes to spare. It was an improvement, at least. In my previous life, we only had five. Still, there was no point in wasting time, so all of us pushed through the crowd until we got to Platforms Nine and Ten.

"Come on, Weasleys," Dad urged as we arrived at the entrance of the portal.

"Ginny, you first," Mother said as she took my sister's cart. Together, they both ran through the pillar and disappeared through the brick wall. Dad accompanied Percy soon afterwards, and the twins ran through as well.

I was about to follow when I heard someone call my name.

"Ron!"

I turned around, eyes widening slightly as I saw Violet and Granger rushing towards me. Why were they late, or not even using the Floo?

"Violet," I greeted, before turning to Granger. She watched me with narrowed eyes, but didn't say anything. I just gave her a nod in greeting, which she surprisingly returned.

"Running late, are we?" Violet asked, a teasing smile forming on her face.

"So are you," I countered with my own smile. I looked around for a moment. "Where's Lady Black?"

"She's doing some last minute things," she replied with a shrug. "Couldn't accompany us here. Where's your family?"

"Went ahead," I replied. "As should we, you know."

"Yeah, sorry," Violet said, shaking her head. "Actually, I'm glad to see you. I wanted to—"

"Can I go ahead?" Granger cut in, frowning. "I'd rather not be part of this conversation."

"Obviously," I muttered. She glared at me for a moment before huffing, pushing her cart through the wall and disappeared.

"Sorry about her," Violet said, sighing.

"Things still not working out?" I asked.

"They are," she replied with a far off look, a small smile on her lips. "Vacation has been rather enjoyable. Hermione had been visiting frequently ever since we connected her household with the Floo. The last few weeks, though, have been a bit rough."

"Why?"

"Because someone sent me a boring Rubik's Cube for my birthday?" she replied, grinning. "Don't get me wrong, I kinda like it, but I never get enough time to solve it. Bella keeps playing with it. Apparently, it had been a while since she saw a 'Magic Cube'."

"Maybe I'll buy one for her," I said noncommittally.

"Well if you are, get one for Hermione as well. If it wasn't in Bella's hands, it was in hers. She kept poring all over it, as if expecting it to, I don't know, explode or something."

I raised an eyebrow. "Paranoid, much?"

She sighed. "Ron… I know I said this last year, but I am sorry for what happened. We've had Hermione visit a mind healer, so she's improving a bit. However…"

"She still hates me," I guessed, nodding. "Well, as long as she understands that coming after me may risk you. It's okay if we don't get along, Violet. I just—"

Daphne suddenly burst out of the portal, looking around. When she saw me, she asked, "Ron, what are you doin—?" and stopped when she saw Violet. "Potter," she greeted.

"Morning, Greengrass," Violet greeted back.

Daphne walked to me. "Ron, the train is going to leave soon! Hurry up!"

"Ah, bugger," Violet muttered, her eyes widening. She pushed her cart forward, looking back at me. "Let's continue this conversation back at Hogwarts?"

I couldn't reply before she disappeared through the wall, but I still grinned. So far, Violet was still okay with me, and while Granger would need more time, it was a step forward. Even if I couldn't get them to trust me in the end, the neutrality option was still very much viable.

"What were you two talking about?" Daphne asked, crossing her arms.

"Don't think now's the time for that conversation," I commented.

"Oh, but you have plenty of time to talk to her, huh?"

I snorted before my composure failed, and I chuckled. "Jealousy doesn't suit you. Now come on. You can interrogate me all you want about the supposed quality time I spent with Violet once we're in the train."

"I will," she replied, huffing. Turning around, she made her way towards the portal, only to slam head-first into the wall.

"Ouch! Hey!"

Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me. I rushed to the wall, pressing my hand against the surface. It was solid on contact. Daphne did the same, slapping the wall repeatedly.

"What happened?" she asked, confused.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. Why would this happen? Last time, it was because Dobby was trying to protect Harry and there was no point in that now considering I had the Diary. Was he here?

I expanded my senses, trying to see if I could sense any sort of house-elf magic, but couldn't find it through the strong magical energy of the portal. Not only was it bleeding all over the place, there were also complex runes that were used to distract the muggles any time someone went through the portal.

Shaking my head, I put that thought away and began scanning the crowd. I noted a few curious onlookers, but everyone else was passing us by, busy with their own lives. "Daphne, come here for a moment."

"What? Why?"

"No arguments, please," I insisted as I gently placed her into position. I checked my surroundings again and pushed my cart nearer the wall. Some onlookers lost interest, but there were still a few watching us, wondering what two kids were doing alone in the station. I waited for a moment before a large group of muggles began to rush by before touching the rune on my trunk, shrinking it. Quickly pocketing it, I grabbed Daphne's arm once more and mixed in with the crowd.

Anyone still looking would probably wonder where we went, and why we left my cart against the wall.

"Where are we going?" she asked softly, looking nervously at the muggles around us. "We're going to miss the train, Ron!"

"I know," I replied with a sigh. "Don't worry. We'll still get to Hogwarts. How do you feel about cars?"

"You mean, the—" and she motioned towards the people around us.

"Yeah."

"They're not bad," she replied.

"How about a flying one? My dad modified his so it could fly."

Her eyes widened. "You're not seriously—"

"Of course not, I'm not that stupid." Well, not anymore at least. As we passed by the benches, I scanned for anyone that didn't fit. We passed by a few muggles wearing suits, drinking from paper cups, before I stopped. I stared at a man wearing a long coat. He was alone, sipping tea from a porcelain cup, stirring the contents with a silver spoon. I pulled Daphne away from the crowd and approached him.

"Auror?" I asked quietly when I was in front of him.

The man's eyes widened as he looked at me. "How—?" He paused. "Students?"

"Yes," I replied as innocently as I could. "Dad told me you guys were around guarding the place. Something happened!"

"What's going on?" a familiar female voice asked behind us. I turned and immediately recognized her. Apparently, she remembered me too. "Ronald Weasley?" she asked.

"Good morning, Auror Lynn," I replied, smiling slightly.

"Shouldn't you be on the train, young man?" she asked.

"We wanted to, but the wall won't let us through!" Daphne replied.

Lynn looked at her for a moment, eyes widening in recognition. "Heiress Greengrass." She turned to the other Auror. "Jackson, come on. Let's see what's going on."

"Yes, ma'am," Jackson replied, standing up, his cup _mysteriously_ disappearing.

"Heiress Greengrass, Ronald, accompany us please. We'll get to the bottom of this immediately."

"Will we miss the train?" Daphne asked.

"Probably, but we'll make sure to get you to Hogsmeade. We'll contact your parents and your teachers as well."

"Thank you," she replied in relief.

"Now come on," Lynn ordered gently. "Let's see if we can get the wall fixed."

As we walked back to the platform, I noted Daphne studying me. I inwardly sighed. While it should be completely obvious, it wasn't common knowledge about Auror guards patrolling the platform. I could practically hear the questions in her head.

How did I know about the Auror hiding—if somewhat poorly—in plain sight?

One day, she was going to realize I hadn't lied to her about my Auror or Unspeakable training. She was smart, devious, and potentially forceful enough to make me spill the complete story.

I had no idea if I was looking forward to that day or not.

* * *

"What took you two so long?" Tracey asked as she stood at the center of the compartment, arms across her chest as Daphne and I finally arrived. I noted Milly and Zabini sitting together, the latter looking a bit curious.

"Something happened," I replied as I looked around where to sit down. Daphne grabbed my arm and dragged me to sit beside her. I expected Zabini to stand, but Daphne just scuttled closer to me, giving Tracey enough space to sit down.

"Something?" Zabini asked, raising an eyebrow. "What an eloquent way to inform us why you two almost missed the train to Hogwarts, Weasley. I'm on the edge of my seat."

"Shut up," I replied, rolling my eyes. "The portal leading to the magical side of King's Cross closed on us."

"How?" Milly asked, eyes narrowing. "That shouldn't happen."

I just shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't a hundred percent sure yet.

"It's quite lucky that Ron found an Auror," Daphne said in an faux sweet tone, looking at me with a small smirk. "They worked on the wall a bit and got it working."

"Aurors?" Tracey asked, eyes wide.

"In King's Cross?" Zabini added, frowning.

"Mystified me as well," Daphne replied, squeezing my arm tighter. "In fact, he found them so quickly, it made me wonder how he knew of their presence."

"Auror training," I replied neutrally. I winced as I felt her pinch.

"Auror training?" Milly repeated.

"Don't encourage him," Daphne replied, voice returning back to normal, though with a bit of growl in the undertone. She let go of my arm and crossed hers. Was she actually pouting? "Apparently, Weasley likes making up stories instead of just telling the truth."

Everyone else looked at each other, before turning to me. I just gave them an innocent smile.

"Okay, seriously, Ron," Tracey said after a moment of silence. "How did you know about the Aurors?"

"Dad told me about them," I replied, shrugging. "Besides, I thought it was obvious. I mean, there's only one magical school in the United Kingdom. Only way we can get there is through King's Cross station. Also, quite a few of us are the Heirs and Heiresses to our families. Why wouldn't there be at least a few Aurors to guard the place?"

"Makes sense," Milly replied, nodding. Daphne sniffed, making Tracey and Zabini look at her.

"So," I said, taking the initiative to change the subject, "how were the hols?"

Before anyone could reply, Daphne spoke up. "Ron, what were you and Potter talking about?"

"Really?" I asked, looking at her. Her eyes narrowed before I relented. "We exchanged pleasantries. Nothing more."

"Why?" Tracey asked, looking confused. "I thought that after last term, we'd go our ways."

"Ron has some sort of grand plan to continue their association," Daphne replied with a small amount of disapproval in her tone.

Milly and Zabini looked at each other, the latter shaking his head. "Must be some sort of Weasley Insanity," he declared.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just being practical. Rather not make any more enemies this year. So, how were the hols?"

Milly was about to say something when the door opened. I raised an eyebrow, wondering if that was going to be the theme of the day, only to smile when I saw Luna on the other side. Her eyes crinkled when she saw me, and launched herself at me.

"Ron!" she greeted with a hug.

"Hey, Luna," I greeted back, returning her hug.

"How was your trip?" she asked before continuing in rapid fire. "I heard you won! Congratulations! And the chocolates were very nice! I couldn't stop eating them! I gave some to my mom and dad, and they wanted to thank you for the other things you got them as well!"

"Whoa, whoa," I interjected, patting her head. "Slow down."

She responded by just giggling. Wow, the Luna of this world really was different. As she disengaged from the hug, she looked everyone with bright grin. "Hello!"

"Hey little one," Daphne greeted with a rare small smile. "Are you ready for Hogwarts?"

"Yes!" Luna replied excitedly. "I'm aiming for Slytherin, so I can be with all of you!"

Milly and Tracey looked a little happy at the announcement, while Zabini just nodded. They were probably going to be disappointed, but then again, life could flip me off again.

"That's great, Luna," I replied, nonetheless. "So, how was your ho—"

There was a knock on the door. Oh, you have got to be kidding me. I turned to face the doorway, only to blink once I saw Violet. She was carrying a large bundle of candies as well as a few bottles of that looked like pumpkin juice.

"There you are," she greeted with a wide grin.

"Potter," Daphne greeted, somewhat tightly. I noted the others looking a little apprehensive at Violet's presence. Only Luna didn't seem to care as she too greeted Violet with her still-present smile.

"Violet!"

"Hey, Luna!" Violet replied back just as enthusiastically. "Did you like those gemstones Hermione and I owled you?"

"They were really pretty, but I like Ron's chocolates more."

Violet raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "Chocolates? Wow. How come he never gave me some of those as well?" She looked back to Luna. "He only gave me a boring Rubik's Cube."

"Hey," I protested, trying to sound a little hurt, "I thought you liked it?"

"I'd rather have chocolates," Violet replied, grinning. "Every girl likes chocolates." She looked at the rest of my Slytherin friends. "Am I right?"

I almost chuckled when I saw them nodding stiffly.

"Someone extend the table for me?" Violet asked. "These things are pretty heavy."

"Uh," Tracey began, looking at the still standing Luna at the center.

"Little one," Daphne called, making the youngest girl look at her. "Would you like to sit with Millicent and Zabini for a moment?"

Luna turned to me for a moment before nodding. As she took her place, Tracey tapped on the wall, just below the window, and a table began to magically form in the center of the cabin.

"Thank you," Violet said as she began to place all the packages on the table, with the bottles in the center.

"Potter, what is all this?" Daphne asked.

"Gifts," Violet replied with a grin. "I got Bertie Botts, pumpkin juice, Chocolate Frogs, and all other kinds of stuff."

"No offense, Potter, but why?" Zabini asked. "Considering after what happened last year—"

"It's because of what happened that I'm doing this," she interjected, shaking her head. "Look, we didn't exactly part on good terms last time, and for good reasons. I regret that. I like all of you, honestly, and I hoped that we could start anew."

"Considering that you threatened us last time, forgive us if we aren't exactly… enthused," Zabini replied.

"Threatened?" Luna asked, looking confused.

All of us stared at her for a moment, but Violet recovered first. "We had a fight," she simply said, giving her a sad smile.

"About?"

"It's a little complicated, Luna," I answered.

"Oh," was all she said. She looked at Violet. "Can I?"

I almost readied to unsheathe my wand, just in case. However, Violet just beamed and said, "Go ahead."

Well, that was a good indication that none of these were poisoned. I felt a little bad thinking that. As Luna opened a packet of liquorice wands and uncorked a bottle, I looked back at Violet.

"Gesture of friendship?" I asked.

"More of an apology and reconciliation," she replied, shaking her head. "I already said sorry to you, Ron, but I never apologized to the rest of you. I just hope you understand that I was under pressure during that time." She faced the others. "I am really sorry for everything."

As Luna began biting through a liquorice wand, I chanced a look at everyone else. For some reason, they were staring at me, as if waiting for my response. I gave them an incredulous look. Why in the bloody hell were they looking for my lead? I turned back to Violet and realized that she looked… desperate.

"They aren't… tampered with," she said softly.

"Obviously," I replied easily, taking a chocolate frog. I didn't even give it a chance to make one hop before I tore off its head.

Thankfully, the rest of my friends followed my lead and began to go through Violet's gifts. Said girl-slash-woman looked relieved at our acceptance of her offering, even as reluctant as it was. Part of me wondered if that was one of Violet's quirks, considering Lady Black almost literally begged me to accept the broom a few months ago.

"I hope you don't think that we've forgiven you," Zabini said.

"Yeah," Tracey mumbled around a mouthful of chocolate frogs. I could see Daphne staring at her, probably disturbed by her lack of manners. Go pinch her, Daphne.

"I know, I know," Violet replied, grinning slightly. "That's why I wanted to propose we all hang out together. Get to know each other better."

"That would be nice!" Luna replied. She beamed at me. "Ron?"

"Our schedules may be a bit different, Luna," I replied gently. "But we'll see, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Still, all of us?" Milly asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked a little silly asking that, considering she was popping a few beans in her mouth. "Does that include Granger?"

Violet hesitated before nodding. "Yes, even Hermione."

"You must be joking," Zabini replied, frowning.

"Hear me out, please," Violet begged. "I want us to get to know each other better. And Hermione doesn't really hate any of you." I coughed, and she amended with, "Well, most of you. I just hope that if we hang out more, we can slowly forget last term's… unpleasantness."

"Unpleasantness," Daphne scoffed. "Living with Lady Black has done you some good, apparently."

Violet winced, but didn't seem deterred. "I know a place where we can go in secret. It's on the seventh floor, just in front of the Barnabas the Barmy. It's big enough that we can do anything, like practise dueling." She turned to me. "Ron can even teach us the things he learned, considering he's the Junior Champion."

I was thankful Violet was looking at me because the rest of my friends went pale and started looked at each other. I didn't need Violet questioning the fact that they knew of the Room of Requirement. That way led to a lot of uncomfortable questions.

"So, what do you guys think?" she asked.

I looked at all my friends, and they were all staring at me. I turned to Daphne, and she gave me a shrug. "You're the one with Auror training, Ron. Why don't you decide on this?" she asked with a sniff.

"Auror training?" Violet asked.

Well, what a time for that to bite me back in the arse. I laughed. "Nothing, Daphne's being silly." I turned to Violet. "Remember, we're Slytherins. We trade."

She rolled her eyes. "So I've been told repeatedly. What do you guys want?"

"Granger is the top of her class," I proposed. "Would she be open to help us with homework and studying?"

Milly grunted. I noted her giving me a flat stare, but I ignored it, turning back to Violet. She looked to be contemplating the idea.

"She might be." Then, she shook her head. "No, she will be. I promise. Yeah, I like that idea." She grinned. "So does that mean you're going to accept?"

"Let's do a trial run first," I replied, smiling slightly. "Show us the room, and we'll see."

"Will do." She nodded eagerly. "It'll work out, I promise."

"Guys?" I asked, turning to the rest of them. Luna was just smiling, chewing on her candy wand cutely. Zabini had taken a neutral expression, while Milly still looked like she wanted to strangle me, strangely enough.

I turned to Daphne and Tracey, the former copying Zabini while the latter looked like she was actually considering it.

"Well, extra help would be nice," she declared, shrugging. "I could use a boost in my grades for Defense."

"Well, mostly because the last teacher sucked," Violet replied. "It's not going to happen this year. We have someone solid this time."

"Who?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. Seeing Violet's smug expression, I became rather suspicious of the identity of our mysterious Professor.

"It's a secret," she said with a wink. "You'll find out later." She looked at everyone else. "Thank you, all of you. It'll work out, I promise. Anyway, I have to get back to Hermione. See you guys at Hogwarts later!"

With a wave of her hand, she promptly took off, a happy smile on her face.

Well, that was an odd confrontation, but a bit of a boon as well. This was another step towards building that trust with both of them, while also giving me a buffer of protection considering all my friends were going to be present to watch my back just in case there was something devious going on in the background.

A win in my book. Of course, not everyone agreed. Zabini was finally sporting a frown, while Daphne growled beside me, bottle of pumpkin juice in hand. Milly, though, looked almost sad.

"Ron, is our arrangement going to end?" she asked with a frown, arms across her chest.

"No," I replied honestly. "You don't need to accept Granger's help, but I recommend it. She's the top of our year for a reason."

"I don't trust her."

"You don't have to, but it's nice to have more options, Milly." I turned to the others. "There's a reason why I wanted to do a trial run. If it doesn't work out, that's fine. We can go our separate ways, and—" I glanced at Luna "—we can still use that room Violet talked about. And if it does work out, we can move the Heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Blacks to our side."

"All we have to do is ignore the fact that Granger will be there," Zabini interjected, raising an eyebrow. "The same Granger that tried to—" he, too, glanced at Luna "—expel you from Hogwarts."

Expel. I inwardly snorted. Worse than being killed, according to Hermione.

"Expel?" Luna asked, eyes wide.

"Granger doesn't like me very much," I explained to her, as gently as I could. "We're trying to fix that."

"Oh," was all she said again. "Is it okay to be… friends with Hermione?"

"If you like her, sure," I replied. "It's only a problem that concerns me, Luna. Not anyone else."

Daphne coughed, making me roll my eyes.

"Besides, we could learn a lot of new things," I continued. "For example, did you know that Friendship Contracts are incomplete Betrothal Contracts?"

I was given the beautiful sight of Daphne choking on her drink. I gently patted her back, making her look at me, eyes and mouth wide.

"Yes," Zabini declared, frowning, looking at her. "Was there a reason for you to look that up?"

"Well," I replied with an easy smile, "after Daphne went on about Blood Contracts last term, I decided to do a little research on the other magical compacts. It was very enlightening."

Daphne tried to speak, but she only succeeded in moving her mouth inaudibly. I just gave her a nod and before subtly patting her knee with my hand. She sheepishly looked away.

"Well, I just hope our Defense teacher is better," Tracey declared, sipping on her own bottle. "Wonder who it is?"

* * *

"—please welcome our newest member of our staff," Dumbledore declared during our Welcoming Feast. "Professor Black!"

Well, my suspicions were right. Lady Black stood up, dressed quite professionally, and nodded to all the Houses. There were people applauding from the other three tables, the loudest coming from Violet. Granger seemed a bit subdued, which was a little odd. I also spotted Luna, clapping, though definitely looking disappointed in being sorted into Ravenclaw.

The Slytherins had the strangest reaction. While those from the influential families clapped enthusiastically, some, my friends included, looked worried and nervous. It was Draco that caught my attention, though, as he looked almost reluctant. However, when he caught me looking, he glared at me before becoming more enthusiastic with his welcome.

I felt Daphne nudge my side. Turning to her, she gave me a look before motioning towards Lady Black. "So, set up?" she asked quietly.

I nodded. "Yup."

Daphne glanced towards the Gryffindor table, then towards her friends. "Should we be worried about an attack?"

I shook my head. "Her invitation and her godmother's appearance will make it a little too obvious if she's going to attempt something against us. No, I think it's something else."

"Like?"

"I'm not sure," I replied, frowning. Generally speaking, having three people on a team can get lots of things done. Was bringing Lady Black closer to her something offensive or defensive by nature? Was Violet planning something, or was this a response of my presence, my interference in her plans?

The only thing I could think of was the Diary. While I had it, Violet was under the assumption that the Diary was stolen by Harry James. Was she afraid that Harry James sold it to someone, or that he fell under the influence of the horcrux? I knew I would be in her place. With that line of thinking, I would assume that there was either a young Tom Riddle running free, or Voldemort finally had someone willing to aid him.

I sighed. Stealing that Diary was slowly turning out to be a very bad idea. I didn't need Violet on the defensive, especially over nothing. Fear clouded judgement and skewed perspectives, and with life apparently trying to bend me over, all my plans to win their trust could potentially blow up explosively.

In my face, most likely.

"Ron?" Daphne asked, taking me out of my thoughts. "Something wrong?"

Lots of things, Daphne. I just shook my head, however. I needed more information before I started assuming things.

I really hoped that this trial run with Violet and Granger would fare well. If not, things would get even more complicated than they currently were.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"Merlin!" I swore as I slipped. Thankfully, Milly was behind me and was able to catch me before I fell on my arse. Giving her a grateful look, I said, "Thanks."

"No problem," she replied, frowning.

As I was lifted up, I steadied my feet and looked closely at the floor. I frowned as I spotted a shiny patch on the stone floor. Bending down, I flicked my finger over it, and it slid along the surface a little too easily.

"Another prank?" Daphne asked behind me. I nodded without turning to her.

This was getting ridiculous. Ever since school started, I had been pelted with wet, bunched-up parchments, had my seats sprinkled with some sort of irritant, and now this.

"You need to talk to your brothers," Zabini commented. "This prank was far more dangerous than the others. You could have cracked your head open."

"I thought we agreed it was Malfoy doing this?" Tracey chimed in.

Daphne countered back with something, but I blocked them out, trying to feel the area for any odd source of external magic. Nothing. The shiny patch on the floor was probably some sort of strong polish or cleaning potion.

Well, there was a small presence, too minute for me to get any type of confirmation. However, one thing was clear: I was being targeted. It felt like the first year all over again, except instead of assassination, I was being pranked, of all things.

I didn't know if that made me feel any better.

"Ron!"

I stood up, turning towards the direction of the voice. It was Violet. Walking beside her was Granger, Neville, and the rest of the Gryffindors. It was an odd sight, seeing her smile while the rest of them looked at us rather suspiciously—well, maybe except Neville. He looked at my friends like the others, though he graced me with a small smile and nod, which I returned.

"Hey Violet," I greeted the girl back, straightening up. Part of me wondered if the whole pranking business was her doing, or at least Granger's. The vow Violet took still left a little room for things like pranks and whatnot, but the circumstances cleared them. For one, they were never with us when the pranks happened, and if they were involved, I would have thought the they would be a bit more… dangerous instead of annoying.

Violet frowned slightly. "Something happened?"

"Another prank," Daphne replied, crossing her arms as she stared at the Gryffindors walking past Violet and Granger, their eyes still on us.

Violet frowned. "What is it this time?"

"Slippery spot on the floor," Zabini replied. "Weasley almost broke his neck."

"Just almost?" Granger muttered, earning her a glare from everyone, even—surprisingly—Violet.

"Hermione," she chided gently. Granger scoffed and looked away. Violet shook her head, before asking me, "Are you hurt?"

I waved my hand dismissively. "Thanks to Milly, no." I patted the big girl on her shoulder, getting a small grunt in return.

"Oh, good," Violet muttered, sighing in relief. Then, she gave us a bright smile. "So, are you guys ready for our first lesson for Defense?"

Daphne said nothing, but I saw her frown slightly. I guess she was still a little leery of having Violet's godmother so close. It was up to debate whether it was because of that first impression she gave us during Malfoy's Yule Party or because of something else.

Either way, her suspicions were understandable, considering that I too was a little leery of her presence as well.

"I just hope Lady Black is better than Quirrell," Tracey replied, shaking her head.

"Oh, she will be," Violet said. "Also, about our… meetings."

"Are we finally doing it?" I asked.

"Does later sound good? At lunch?" She shifted nervously. "Sorry for the delay, but I'm trying to make sure we have a plan. Someone"—she glared at Granger—"was being rather uncooperative."

"Well, having lunch together sounds nice," I replied easily, making her beam. "Sure. Let's do this." I turned to my friends, and while they weren't exactly glaring at me, they were mumbling under their breath.

"Cool," Violet said with enthusiastic nods. "Come on. Bella said she's going to be acting like a real Professor. I want to see this."

Entering the classroom, I was surprised by how clean and spartan it looked. A lot of the Defense professors in my previous life had some sort of style they always injected their classes.

Lady Black chose to use a dark grey color theme with bits of silver here and there, as well as having the Black House shield put in the center top of the front wall. She also looked very, very professional. In fact, it seems she copied McGonagall's dressing style, though updated to look more modern—in a magical sense, at least.

When she saw us enter, she didn't smile or say anything, just gave us sharp nods.

"Take your seats," she declared. She didn't even wait for us to get there before she walked front and center, behind her desk. "You may recognize me as Lady Bellatrix Black. Yes, I am the Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Blacks. Muggleborns, if you are confused at to what I just said, I suggest you catch up on our culture. Ignorance is no excuse, and as the lessons continue, you'll also realize it's a danger as well. Go to the library. It will have excellent sources on the magical way of life.

"You may also know me as someone who had been proven innocent to a crime I didn't commit. Whether you believe I actually am or not isn't important. In this class, I'm not Lady Black or ex-convict Black. I'm Professor Black. And I'm here to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"So, without further ado, let's start. First, we need to define what—"

* * *

"That was lesson was… amazing," Tracey said as all five of us began to climb up the stairs to the seventh floor.

The rest of us nodded, though Daphne did it slowly. "She knew the subject, at least," she said.

"It was more than knowing the subject," Zabini interjected, shaking his head. "She actually understands the Dark Arts, and isn't afraid of telling it like it is."

I looked at him, wondering what the deal was with these Families with darker leanings. I mean, I understood the fascination. The Department of Mysteries had a really loose standard for what was considered Dark or not. The Field Agent branch was far more interested in the legality of whatever spell they could use. After all, sometimes it was best to fight fire with fire, and in our line of work, it was a good day if we all got home relatively unharmed.

The Slytherins were rather rather awed by the way Lady Black talked almost passionately about the subject. Not that it was a bad lesson, far from it. Lady Black acted very professional, definitely knowledgeable about the subject, and got to her points in a clear and concise manner.

"The Dark Arts have to be respected, even loved," she had said. "It's not enough to know how to duel or how to cast a shield. You need to know the philosophy and the history behind the Dark Arts. Being intimate with them will be the only way to ensure that you can properly defend against them."

It was eerily similar to how Snape started his lesson when he was our Defense Professor back in my Sixth Year, but far more neutral in approach.

However, seeing the Gryffindors stare at her, wide-eyed in disbelief with some even glaring at Violet, showed the flaw in Lady Black's teaching style.

It didn't matter that she knew her subject, or the fact that she could capture the attention of the class. Almost everyone in that classroom earlier was just twelve years old, for Merlin's sake. Half of the class weren't raised to understand the complexity of magical history, the turnabouts and the politics that decided what was Dark or not. They wouldn't yet accept that fact that a lot of these Dark Spells, even two of the Unforgivables, were not only used regularly before, but considered rather useful.

I couldn't even imagine how she taught the First Years either. I hope Luna hadn't been scared off yet.

"So, we're actually doing this," Daphne commented, bringing me out of my thoughts. We finally arrived, standing in front of the secret entrance of the Room of Requirement, arms across her chest.

I nodded. "If anyone wants to back out, now's the time." I turned to everyone. "I know not all of you are comfortable with this situation and I'm not going to hold it against any of you if you choose to leave."

Daphne sniffed. "Are you trying to get sympathy points with that speech, right after we climbed to the seventh floor?"

Zabini nodded. "That little manipulation was a little too obvious."

I shrugged. "Well, I'd rather have you guys with me when this thing goes down." Then, I gave them my best puppy-eye look. "You wouldn't leave me to face both of them alone, would you?"

"Ron, stop it before I choke you," Milly growled, turning away.

Before I could reply, I heard a voice behind me. "Oh, hey guys!"

We all turned, spotting Violet and Granger striding towards us. The former was all smiles while the latter looked very grim. Yes, well, Granger, I'm not comfortable either, so buckle up.

"Hey Violet," I greeted back. I made a show of looking at her hands. "Where's lunch?"

"I have a few house-elves bringing it to us," she replied, smiling. "Did you guys know that Hogwarts has like one of the biggest collections of them?"

"Can you do that?" Zabini asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ordering the school house-elves?"

"Yeah," she replied with a nod. "The little dudes are always happy to do things. Besides, they weren't doing much in the kitchen."

"You know where the kitchen is?" Tracey asked.

"Found it easily during our last term. It's—actually, I can show you guys another time. Shall we?"

I nodded enthusiastically, pretending this was the first time in seeing the Room in action. Violet began the process, walking past the hidden entrance twice. I looked at my friends, and they were looking… neutrally. Come on, guys. This was supposed to be the first time we are seeing this!

"Are you lost?" I joked, recalling back what Daphne had asked when I did my introduction of the Room.

Granger growled. I had the notion that she wanted to say something scathing, but with Milly giving her a challenging look and both Zabini and Daphne looking at her unimpressed, she opted not to.

So much for the start of the trial run.

"Hermione, please," Violet muttered as she crossed one more time. "And here we are!"

All of looked at her, the entrance of the room revealed itself. Apparently, Violet wanted to do this as dramatically as possible because as the door began opening on its own, golden light began to escape from its openings, slowly building up to a rather blinding crescendo.

I covered my eyes to take away the glare, and when I opened it again, I found myself staring inside a bit… well, disappointed. You'd think with everything that just happened, we'd be staring at some grand castle or hallway. Not that the place Violet chose wasn't nice. It was a large room dominated by dark purple coloring, accented with red and gold here and there.

"Welcome to my room!" Violet declared, raising her arms from her sides.

When no one spoke for a moment, I inwardly sighed. Really, guys? "You have a room in Hogwarts? How?" I asked, widening my eyes a bit.

"It's not really my room, but a copy of it," she replied as she entered, followed by Granger. "This is the Room of Requirement. It only appears when someone is in need of something. All you have to do is copy what I did. Walk across Barnabas three times, thinking what you need, and the entrance will appear with the room exactly as you want it."

"That is awesome!" I exclaimed excitedly as my friends and I followed in as well. "So we can change it with our thoughts? Can I try?"

"Uh, well, not now," she said, almost sheepishly. It was kinda cute how nervous and unsure she looked. "Right now, the Room is keyed to me."

"Wait a minute… this is a copy of your room?" Daphne asked, staring at the bed and decorations. "The one at the Black House?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you decorated it in Gryffindor colors?" Tracey asked, whether in awe or shock, I couldn't guess.

"Well, it was Sirius Black's old room," Violet replied, shrugging. "I didn't change it that much."

As we walked in, I noted the walls had pictures of a rather sexy woman with a hairstyle and glasses almost identical to Violet's. She even wore a tight-fitting outfit that closely resembled the one Violet—or rather Granger—had worn in the Yule Ball.

It wasn't her, of course. Unless Violet had an insane notion of using four blue, jeweled guns in combat, two of which were attached to the heel of her boots. How would those even work? Still, I couldn't help but stare at the woman's voluptuous breasts and long legs. The latter seemed to go on forever.

"Is she that interesting?" Violet asked, making me blink. Glancing back, I saw she had a smug grin while noting that Daphne was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," I replied like I hadn't been caught leering. "Are those muggle guns on her heels?"

"Yup," Violet replied.

"How does she use them?"

She shrugged. "Magic is probably the best answer for it. Her name is… uh, Cereza. She's my idol."

Zabini approached the picture, hand on his chin. "Why does a magic user need muggle weapons?"

"She's fictional," Violet said, shrugging. "Besides, don't underestimate those weapons. So, shall we eat?"

Before I could even ask where we were supposed to eat, the bed vanished, and the room expanded slightly as a round table with chairs began to materialize in the center. Again, my friends looked blankly as it all happened. I rolled my eyes.

"Bloody hell!" I almost shouted, jumping back almost comically for seeing this the _first time_. Then the food appeared on the table, steaming hot and smelling quite inviting. "This room is awesome!"

Violet chuckled, smiling at my reaction. I spotted Granger snorting before she made a move towards the table.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Violet said, pointing towards the table. "Let's dig in!"

* * *

That had been one of the most bloody uncomfortable experiences in my two lives.

As an infiltrator, I had been put in pretty intolerable situations. I had mingled with magical supremacists, listened to their diatribes on the disgusting things they would like to do to muggles and 'mudbloods', yet this lunch had me wanting to repeat that experience. I lost count how many times I wished some Dark Wizard would pop up, monologue, and start shooting spells.

To be fair, it wasn't Violet's fault. She tried, oh she tried, to keep a conversation going. She had gone on about the things she did during her hols, about the spells she read from the vaunted Black Library, and even tried small talk.

It seems my friends were far more uneasy in this situation than I initially thought. Zabini pretty much shut himself out of the situation, acting so stiff one would have thought he died on the spot. Daphne at least tried to converse back, but considering she kept looking at Granger's and Violet's hands, as if waiting for their wands to appear, she couldn't hold it up for long. Milly couldn't even hide her thoughts on the two. She kept close to me, her eyes narrowing every time the two Gryffindors did anything, even something remotely benign.

I wished Luna's lunch schedule wasn't different from ours. She could have acted as the buffer between us.

At least I had Tracey working with me. After that initial discomfort, she began opening up, talking about the difficulties of homework in History, as well as other subjects. Thank Merlin Granger reciprocated as the two began to dominate the lunch conversation with Goblin Leaders, Charm theory, and even went around what we'd learned in Defense.

I'd never seen Violet looking so relieved when that happened.

After lunch was done, Zabini miraculously came back to life, only to be in dire need of the loo and left in a hurry. Tracey, thank Merlin, left happily after thanking Granger for her help. Granted, she was stiff as hell, but at least it was something.

Milly and Daphne wouldn't even leave until I asked them to. When I told them I needed to talk to Violet alone, they pretty much protested—as silently as they could—pointing out Granger's presence. Thankfully, I managed to convince them to give me some 'alone' time with them.

Approaching Violet and Granger back in the empty table, I noted that the former was shaking her head.

"Complete disaster," I heard her mutter as I came to hearing range.

Making sure I made some noise on my approach, I said soothingly, "I wouldn't go that far." When she looked up, I gave her a grin. "Maybe just a huge step back, with a low chance of recovery?"

She snorted before sighing. "This… isn't going to work out, is it?" she asked sadly.

"Don't worry, Violet," I replied, approaching her. Granger's eyes narrowed but didn't move from her position. At arm's length, I patted Violet's shoulder. "It'll take some time. Besides, we've made some progress at least." I looked towards Granger, who was still watching me suspiciously. "Thank you for helping Tracey earlier."

"Don't thank me!" she muttered angrily, turning away.

"Hermione," Violet moaned. When Granger didn't respond, she sighed. "So much for a trial run."

"I think it was a success to be honest."

"Really?" she asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah," I replied, catching her widening her eyes.

"Your friends couldn't even look at me without trying to glance at my wand hand. Zabini was corpsing the whole time!"

I tried hard not to chuckle, but it escaped into a snort. Corpsing. "Caught that, did you?" I asked, grinning.

"Not funny, Ron!" Violet growled before slumping her shoulders. "I… I hoped that, I don't know, that we could at least find common ground."

"Well, Granger and Tracey—"

"All of us, I mean," Violet interrupted. "Besides, homework isn't exactly… well—"

"Excuse me if talking about homework isn't considered a bonding experience for you, Violet," Granger muttered beside her.

"You know what I mean, Hermione!" Violet replied with a roll of her eyes. "My etiquette lessons with Bella were far more exciting than that lunch we just had. How is that even remotely a success?"

"Well, no one tried to kill me. That's something, at least."

Granger stiffened while Violet stared at me for a moment before she snorted. That turned to a gentle giggle that slowly graduated to a chuckle and ending with a full blown laughter.

"Oh, God, I'm not supposed to laugh," Violet said after a second or so. She stared at me, grin still in place. "Why would you even joke about that, Ron?"

Honestly, because you two weren't the only people trying to kill me before? And after years and years of meeting people who wanted to rip out my guts before they became my allies, temporary or not, I stopped taking things like that too personally?

Or maybe because I'm not a fan of fighting some overpowered witch who has a sadistic and psychopathic friend-slash-lover that looks like my previous wife? And that I'm trying to do my best to avoid that particular scenario?

I shook my head. My life was never normal, was it? Even before this whole being born again business.

"Look," I said instead, hoping I gave out the right emotions, "I don't think lunch was a good idea for the first meet."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Bella said that lunch was a great way to start of a meet between enemies. Pureblood families do it all the time."

I shook my head. "Pureblood families don't mingle during lunch, they talk business. So unless you're going to offer some sort of alliance, acquiesce to demands, propose compensation, or, hell, announce that you're open for a betrothal, let's just skip it."

She raised an eyebrow before giving me a predatory smile. "Hey. We can do that last part."

Merlin's beard, Violet, that wasn't a type of joke you throw around with your lover nearby. Granger was now looking at her with a shocked expression. I needed to defuse that fast.

So I crossed my arms across my chest and shook my head. "No, no, and no. Zabini is too innocent for the likes of you."

Violet rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean him."

"I don't think Milly even likes girls, but I guess I can ask."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're doing this on purpose."

"Doing what?" I asked innocently.

Violet stared at me for a few seconds before snorting. "Fine. So, skip lunch meets. What do you suggest then, Ron?"

"Something more active," I replied. "Let's work on practical things, like schoolwork or maybe a little dueling. That way, we're all doing something. So even if it gets uncomfortable, we can at least be productive."

Violet smiled, but that turned to a frown a few seconds later. "If there ever will be another," she said softly. "After today, will your friends even be okay for another meet?"

"Give them some time," I reassured. "Sure, today wasn't exactly what you hoped for, but don't take it as a failure. No one fought, we had a rather amicable time together, and you've at least tried. They'll respect that. I mean, look at Tracey. I bet she's open for another. As am I."

"And the others?" she challenged.

"Well," I began, giving her my winning smile, "I can be a convincing guy."

Violet grinned as well, standing up. "Yeah, you can be." Next thing I knew, I found myself being hugged and patted on the back. Once she released me, she gave me a nod and said, "Thanks, Ron. Our next meet will be better. Promise." She turned to the wall, and a clock appeared. "Oh, God. We need to get our Herbology things. Later!"

Watching her take a few steps away, I sighed. I sounded so confident earlier. Honestly though, unless Violet was able to connect to them, we'd just be watching history repeat itself. Still, I was honest about it not being all bad.

Hopefully, after some time to let this whole thing sink in, I could talk to my friends about doing the meet again. Maybe I could use Tracey as a means to get them to go with it, instead of just having them follow me.

Yeah. That sounded like a good idea. As I planned on how to sell the next meet to them, I felt a firm hand grip my arm. Glancing back, I saw Granger glaring at me with dangerous eyes.

"Yes?" I asked in a forced calm tone.

She just continued stared at me for a few moments before replying, "I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work."

"What are you going on about?"

"Hermione!" Violet called, and I saw her looking at us, hands on her hips. "We talked about this."

Granger snorted before glaring at me one more time. "I'm watching, Weasley. Your plan? It's not going to work."

After that, she let go and stomped forward. Violet looked apologetic before the she followed her friend to the door. I shook my head before I made my way to the exit as well.

Daphne and Milly were waiting for me. There were no questions, audible or otherwise. They just looked at me for a second before proceeding towards the stairs, the silence a blessing.

So far, everything hadn't gone the way I envisioned, but at least I now knew that Violet was really working in this. I wasn't completely sure if her intentions were completely honest, but her efforts were something I couldn't discount. Hopefully, the next meet would be better, or at least a good step forward.

Unfortunately, it seemed Granger had an inkling that I was manipulating Violet emotionally. Knowing her, she probably thought of the most horrible conclusion. This was why I hated going against scary-smart people. They always assumed the worst.

Or maybe she didn't. Maybe Granger got the a green-eyed monster attack because of Violet's joke and hug. I didn't know what was worse, considering I definitely didn't want a repeat of last year's infighting between the two.

Still, as long as the plan stayed its course, everything was going—

"Weasley!" Zabini exclaimed, his face suddenly appearing in front of me.

I almost jumped back, blinking as I found myself in the Slytherin common room. Shaking my head, I looked at Zabini and frowned. His eyes were wide, lips forming a thin line. I could even spot a few worry creases on his forehead, and was it me or was he sweating?

"Come with me," he ordered. "Now."

"Wha?"

"Something happened to our dormitory," he interrupted. "I think someone tried to break through your trunk and—"

I didn't let him finish, taking a running start. Exiting the common room and climbing up the stairs, I passed by the rooms of the older students before coming to our room. Opening the door, I looked in and stared at my bed with wide eyes.

There was a rather dark burn spot around my trunk, which meant someone had tried to bypass the locking enchantments. I heard a footsteps behind me but ignored it as I took out my wand and started casting diagnostic spells all over the area.

Concentrating on the damage, I sighed in relief when I realized that the critical core of my trunk's defenses were still intact. That meant the thief had been caught off guard and didn't get a chance to even open it.

I also recognized the strange sort of magic that was used. My eyes narrowed as a disturbing idea popped into my head. I looked over the foot of my bed, looking for items that didn't belong. Spotting a burnt cloth that had been forcefully ripped off—probably done by the thief when he got caught in the fire trap—I touched it with my wand, casted another diagnostic spell, hoping that I was wrong.

"Weasley?" Zabini called. I glanced up, watching him slowly approach.

"Someone tried to break in my trunk," I replied, frowning, "but they didn't succeed."

"Break into your trunk?" someone behind Zabini declared arrogantly. Malfoy walked past my friend, looking at my bed in disgust. "Who would even try to rob you, Weasley? You can't even afford anything worth stealing."

Why, I'm happy you asked, Malfoy, because your house-elf just did.

Not any house-elf. The magical energy imprint left behind the cloth was identical to Dobby's.

So it wasn't just some sort of accident that happened at the train station. While I had some notion it was him, there were no other confirmations. I mean, why would he even do that? And breaking into my trunk of all things? Why would—

The Diary.

Bloody hell. Had Lucius ordered Dobby to retrieve the horcrux? I couldn't help but shiver. I thought I did everything I could to magically hide its existence. Should have known better than to bet against the house-elves. Not even the Department of Mysteries could crack that little branch of enchantment.

Did that mean Lucius now knew that I stole it? How much had Dobby told him? Was there going to be an inquiry? Was this going to be a repeat of his political offense, like the one in my previous second year, but using me instead of Ginny this time?

No, focus, Ron! Panicking wasn't going to help. Think!

First, I should confirm my suspicions by sending my own inquiries. If Lucius was told, he would start making plans. Darius would be a great help on this one. All I needed was a reason to have him check things out. Glancing at Draco, maybe I should use the boy as a means to make it like a legitimate worry.

If things still played out like it did in my previous life, the Malfoys were about to move a huge amount of galleons to buy Draco and the Slytherin team their brooms. Darius would be suspicious enough to go deeper, especially considering he still felt like he owed me one for what happened in France. If Lucius did anything else, he would most likely get wind of it.

Secondly, the Diary needed to be destroyed. It was starting to become a hazard not worth keeping. Part of me wondered if I should risk going to the Chamber of Secrets myself, but put that out of my mind. That Merlin-damned basilisk was still alive, and I wasn't a Parselmouth. I got lucky opening Chamber during that fight at Hogwarts but I doubted I could do a repeat performance.

I could try and get basilisk venom, but those were stupidly expensive and very rare. Asking Darius would raise a lot of suspicions, and considering there wasn't much use for it in any medical potion making, I doubted he could obtain any quickly and legally.

I growled. It seemed Violet was still my best option for this and we just had a near disaster for our first meet. I shook my head. It was stupid to hope that this could be done as slowly as possible. Maybe it was time to give her a little hand on this, be more proactive in getting her to trust me.

My mind began to work on the schedule as ideas and plans began to pop into my head. I crossed out those that wouldn't work, and began a process of elimination of the plausible ones left.

I needed to make this perfect. No more mistakes. Half a year in, I needed her to be on my side to clear out the misunderstanding and get that damned Diary destroyed.


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Like a bat out of hell, I jumped away as a purple bolt came to my way. Turning, I waved my wand and began casting linked spells, only for Violet to dance out of the way, grinning like a madwoman.

She went for a lower stance, highlighting her growing curves even under the Hogwarts uniform. I didn't pay too much attention to that because the real threat was her wand hand. It was whipping in the air so fast that I couldn't fully register the movements or whatever spells she was shooting at me. The way the magical orbs were glowing dangerously, though, told me enough.

Thankfully, the battleground we were in had a lot of cover in the shape of stone pillars. As I hid behind one, some of her spells impacted my cover, and to my shock, I could feel the vibration of the impacts.

Bloody hell!

"Violet!" I shouted.

There was a pause in the spell casting. "Yeah?" she replied in the same volume.

"I thought this was a dodging lesson! Not a duel!"

"Well, we're giving them a good lesson, right?" Violet countered. "You and your traditional dodging against my style. You said you wanted something practical!"

"I think we've moved beyond that!"

"Come on, Weasley!" she shouted. "You're a Junior Champion right? Can't you take on little ol' me?"

Why was she trying to egg me on? I sneaked a look behind me, only to duck back again when a crimson orb flew to my face. Then, I began to feel more and more spells rain down on the pillar, the rhythmic sound of stone breaking apart building to a rather scary crescendo.

Fine, if she wanted to play that way, I was game. Rolling out of the way after two more spell-impacts, I began to march forward. Violet's eyes widened for just a second before her whole expression turned, oddly, to joy. She began to throw more spells at me, her grin widening with every casting.

I kept my my physical profile as small as possible while using small movements to dodge and weave on my approach. I felt the small rush of excitement as I began to walk through her barrage of spells, experiencing a feeling of invincibility as I walked towards my opponent. Violet's expression didn't show fear or confusion at my advance. In fact, it looked like she was on a verge of… well, orgasm, if I had to be honest.

It wasn't exactly a normal sight to see on such a young face, even if she was an adult. There was definitely something wrong with this girl.

Spell bolts whizzed as they passed me, some of them were very close to hitting home. I had planned to take her out like I did with Beyer back in France, but threw that thought away. Violet was surprisingly hard to find a pattern for. A lot of her spells were almost random, used mostly to complement her impressive linking skills. They were far beyond mine, thanks to her blindingly fast wand movements as well as her spells coming out stupidly strong.

However, if there was no pattern of habit to exploit, turn to the natural limitations of her body. As powerful and as fast as she was, she was still human with an accountable range of movement. I countered back with my own fast spells while at times deflecting her bolts. My aim was to limit positions she could dance away to, and it was working. Every time she tried to dodge, she was met with a spell that forced her back to the same position.

She must have realized what was going on because after her third failed dodging attempt, she changed tactics and walked towards me, unflinching.

The closer we got, the faster we weaved our patterns. She had the upper hand on speed, but my defensive movement and spells were more than capable enough to help me keep up.

Then, she surprised me by dropping the last linking. I took advantage of by casting a _Carpe Retractum_ on her extended foot, spun around just enough to unbalance her, and pointed my wand at her head.

"Yield?" I asked.

She looked at me, smiling, before motioning down with her eyes. Glancing there, I saw her wand pointing straight at my crotch with a weak but scary-looking purple-colored light glowing from the tip. My eyes widened, but before I could do or say anything, she replied, "I yield."

I just stared at her for the moment, confused. She seemed rather amused, giving me a wink before she began to walk towards Granger. What was with that girl and her interest with my knacker-sacks? I saw my wife-lookalike giving me a flat stare, but smiled a little too sweetly when Violet was close enough.

Ha! Whipped.

Still, Merlin, what a rush. I hadn't felt like this since my battle with James. I was honestly tempted to just do this in every meet. The fact that Violet was also enjoying that duel was helping in improving our relationship.

"Ron!"

I turned around to see Daphne and the others walking to me, all wearing smiles that ranged from disbelieving to expectant. Daphne had the latter, probably not so surprised to see me in action considering what she had witnessed during my duel with James. The rest of them, however, looked like they were just seeing me wearing my Great-Aunt Tessie's hand-me-downs for the first time.

"Maeve," Zabini muttered, shaking his head.

"That was amazing!" Tracey added, lifting her heels repeatedly in an excited way.

"Some of your spells were cast… silently," Milly muttered.

I winced. Damn, I got into the fight a little too much. I just hoped Violet or Granger didn't notice it too much.

"Potter also casted silently," Zabini said, frowning. He looked at me. "How did you both become so advanced?"

What could I say? "My Instructor was very good," I replied. "As for Violet… well, she is the Heiress of the Black Family, and her godmother is our Defense Professor. So…"

He nodded. "True."

"I'm just glad you were acting more normal," Daphne said with a sigh.

"Don't I usually?" I asked.

"For the past two months?" Zabini replied with a raised eyebrow. "No."

"Come on," I muttered.

"You keep casting privacy spells," Milly pointed out.

"I did that a lot of times last term!" I defended.

"Not as many times since that incident in your dorms," Tracey pointed out.

Crossing my arms, I growled, "Oh, get off my bloody case."

"We will when you can explain why you're acting so… paranoid," Daphne replied. I stared hard at her, but she didn't even flinch. She just sighed. "Look, if you don't want to tell us, fine. I'm just glad you're feeling better now. Even if it is just when you're dealing with your two assassins."

I took a deep breath. Okay, maybe I had been getting a little too defensive after realizing Dobby was around, trying to get back the Diary. My fear multiplied even more when Darius had reported nothing uncommon in Malfoy's movements. Well, other than the whole buying-lots-of-brooms thing, of course.

The news should have given me comfort as it told me that that Malfoy wasn't making any move against me or my family. However, it didn't; it just piled in more questions into my head.

Why hadn't Dobby told? Had he actually been searching randomly, and it was just his rotten luck that he tried to break into my trunk? Everything would have been far simpler if it was just that. However, it didn't explain the pranks that had been continuing. He was my only viable suspect on that one. It also didn't explain why he would even search Hogwarts of all places.

Still, Daphne was wrong about one thing. While I did feel safer here, it wasn't because of Violet or Granger. The nature of the Room of Requirement made it easy to spot any other sort of magic working in it, so even if Dobby was present and hiding, I would most likely feel his presence.

In fact, I could tell that there were three house-elves present, all of them probably waiting for the time to bring out the snacks.

Still, she was also right. It was rather ironic that I felt safer here, in the presence of two dangerous women who had been plotting to kill me just last year. Maybe my priorities were skewed.

"Ron," Daphne called gently. I felt her hand rest on top of my shoulder. "We're just worried."

Looking at her for the moment, I couldn't help but shake my head. She kept her face very relaxed, but I could see minute worry details on her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I worried you," I said softly. Daphne and Tracey brightened up with that, while Milly and Zabini nodded in an understanding manner. I wondered for a moment if I should talk to them about my suspicions, but honestly, getting them involved in a piece of Voldemort's soul was not something I wished.

It was probably better to find a way to frame my worries without clueing them in.

Another time.

"So, what do you guys think?" I asked. "About that… dodging showcase?"

"You mean duel?" Milly asked.

"Whatever," I replied absently.

All four looked at each other contemplatively before Daphne shrugged. "I honestly don't know which style I would prefer," she said.

"Me neither," Zabini and Tracey added as well.

"I like yours better," Milly replied, almost softly. "I don't think I can move like Potter did."

"Well, you can all decide once you guys get some practice," I said, nodding. I turned to Violet and Granger, both apparently talking about something heavy considering the former's expression. The latter seemed to motion to our direction a few times, which made Violet's expression even more grim.

What were they talking about?

"Violet!" I called. She turned to me. While she still had a frown in place, her expression slowly turned more curious.

"Yeah?" she asked as she began walking towards me. Granger hesitated a step before following as well.

When she came close enough, I continued, "Can we have some sort of training dummies? The ones that can move and shoot out mock spells?"

"There is such a thing?" Violet asked, surprised.

"Uh, yeah," I said, quickly thinking. "Auror Lynn showed me a few of them when Dad brought me to the Auror training area. I think she called them level fours?"

When she nodded, I felt a little relieved. As far as story-making goes, that was one of the worst I had ever come up with.

"How many?" she asked.

"One for each of us, maybe?" I replied, unsure. "Six, I guess. I want to sit down for a bit."

"Did I tire you out?" Violet teased.

"Yes, being the one on top is very exhausting," I replied back with my own grin. Granger's eyes widened and her face turned pretty red. Oops.

Violet snorted. "Five then. I'm also going to take a rest."

"Did I tire you out as well?" I asked with the same teasing tone she used, though I upped the smugness a bit it more. You know, so Granger wouldn't blast my head off.

"No, I think I chipped a nail," she replied dismissively while absently checking out her hand. I snorted.

"Um, can I skip this one for now?" Tracey suddenly said, making me look at her. "I am having trouble with our History homework, and considering it's due tomorrow, I need to work on it."

"Need help?" Granger asked in a surprisingly soft tone.

"Yes, sure," Tracey replied with a nod.

"So, three then?" Violet asked as she looked at the rest of my friends. "Unless you guys got homework to work on, too?"

Milly, Zabini, and Daphne looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Great," Violet said, and the room began to change before our eyes.

As it was being reformed, I noted that the whole room expanded. Taking half of it seemed to be the practise area, covered with soft-looking green and silver carpets. Three dummies were present as well. From a glance, I could see that the Room understood Violet's request, even if she had only a vague idea to go from.

Honestly, this room needed to be studied. Imagine how more effective Auror training would be if the Department had one of these.

The other half of the room was split to three parts. In the center basically looked like some sort of study area. It had a small wooden round table with writing implements on top of it, low chairs, and its own mini chandelier floating above it.

On one corner, a long table was produced. I didn't quite understand why Violet wanted that, until food and drinks appeared on top of it.

I turned behind me to see a fireplace appearing on the wall, along with lush carpeted floors in dark purple color, and a black love chair near it. Oh, wait. The love chair transformed to two separate couch seats. Glancing at Violet, she looked rather sheepish.

I did not want to think about that and hoped that neither Granger or Daphne noticed that particular slip.

"Looks nice and cozy," I commented, approaching one of the seats. As I sank into the comfortable upholstery, I jumped up when the chair began vibrating. "Wha?"

"Relax, Ron," Violet said as she sank on her own couch. "It'll help out with the soreness."

I looked at her skeptically, but she just closed her eyes and groaned with satisfaction. No, I was not thinking sexual. Not completely, at least. After a second, I shrugged and sat back down once again.

Good Merlin. "I want one of these," I muttered.

"Hm-hmm," Violet agreed.

"Where can I get one?" I asked.

"There's a spell for it," she replied slowly. "I can teach you."

"Thank you."

None of us talked after that, and I just closed my eyes, listening to the others. I could hear a few grunts and thuds, with Zabini and Daphne mumbling something derogatively. The most coherent sound I could make out was Tracey and Granger talking about Goblins.

"No, no," I heard Granger say, almost gently. "Hagar the Horrible wasn't the one that wanted to enslave dragons for Gringotts. That was Drago the—"

I opened my eyes and turned to them. Granger was pointing something in Tracey's notes, while the other girl nodded a few times before she took a quill and began writing.

It went on for a few minutes.

"You watch Hermione like she was a girlfriend of yours," Violet teased, making me turn to her.

"Jealous?" I replied back, wry grin on my face.

"Yeah right," she replied, rolling her eyes. She turned towards the training area, a grin on her face. "Look at that. Zabini and Greengrass prefer my technique over yours."

I snorted, watching the two flop about. "You mean preferring a flashy and an unpractical technique that have them dancing around like headless chickens?"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Look at Milly," I countered, feeling a really proud of my big friend. That girl was slowly figuring out her combat style. Watching her use my dodging style to close in on the dummy before tackling it to the ground was scary.

A lot of people were going to have a hard time against her when she was ready.

"See?" I continued. "She knows her limitations, works around them, and is breezing through the practise."

"So?" she asked, grinning. "I still say my dodging technique is better than yours. Or do you want a rematch to prove it?"

"No thanks. I have a feeling that you are going to make some sort of ridiculous demand that would humiliate me in the worst way possible if you win. Besides, Granger there would bite my head off if I beat you again. Probably literally."

Violet frowned. "She wouldn't." I stared at her for a moment before she amended, "Okay maybe."

I chuckled.

"I have to admit, though," she continued, "the way you taught them is impressive."

"Well, I did get a very able teacher to train me for the tournament."

She snorted before looking at me in the eyes. "I mean, even before that."

I kept still and calm. "What are you talking about?" I asked, hoping Violet wasn't suspecting that we knew of this room before she showed it to us.

"Remember last year? In that abandoned classroom?" she replied. "They behaved like they knew what they were doing. Even right now, individually, they don't need much directing. You taught them well. They are really skilled."

"Tell them," I suggested. "Privately if you can."

"Is that smart?" she asked. "I mean, sure we've been meeting constantly for a month now, but…"

"Violet, they aren't jittery around you anymore. Give them an honest opinion, and they'll respect that."

Violet sighed before looking at me. "Thanks to you. After that first disaster, I didn't think this whole thing would succeed. You encouraged me and gave really good suggestions. Sometimes, I wonder if I should even consider myself the leader of this group."

"You are," I replied.

"Yeah right."

"Look, while I have given suggestions and may have blackmailed my friends a bit, have you not realized how hard you worked at it? You were open to my ideas and made sure to get our inputs before setting a meeting time. And the food… Merlin, you kept us fed. That's good enough in my book."

"Always thinking with your stomach, as usual."

"Best way to be friends with anyone," I replied. "I mean, you do remember how we first met, right? Lots of candies?"

A small chuckle escaped her lips. "Yeah, I do." Then, her face turned somber. "Ron… I'm sorry about—"

"Merlin's beard, Violet, please don't apologize for that again," I muttered. "I don't need to be reminded of it constantly. We're here and we're working it out. Let's leave it at that, okay?"

Violet just nodded slowly. After that, we went silent again for a few more minutes.

"Can I ask you something?" Violet suddenly asked.

"You already did."

She smiled. "Prat."

I grinned. "Fine, fine, ask away."

"Ron, why aren't you in the Slytherin Quidditch team? I thought with the broom you got for your birthday, you would have joined them."

I shrugged. "Our team captain is an idiot. I offered my services and made a list of plans and tactics that could improve our chances. Hell, I even showed him my broom and promised to lend it to our seeker, so even if he didn't find my plays effective, he would still have a good broom for his team."

"Do you not like the broom?" she asked, frowning.

"You're asking another question?" I questioned back easily, looking at her. "Trade?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. What do you want, you sneaky Snake?"

"I have a question as well, oh mighty Lioness. Fair deal?"

"Yeah, yeah. So?"

"I do like your broom. It's just that I'm not much of a Chaser or a Seeker, and the Nimbus is pretty much built for those. Besides, Flint said no. Apparently, he got a better deal."

"Malfoy," Violet said, nodding.

"Yeah," I agreed. "The little shit bribed his way into the team with the newest Nimbus brooms. His conditions were basically: make him a Seeker and bar me from being involved with the team."

"What an ass."

I grinned. "Well, he hates us both, so, yeah."

"I can understand why he hates me. Why does he hate you, though?" she asked.

"Should I consider that a another question?" I asked, which earned me a gentle slap on the shoulder that made my eyes widen. Violet seemed to be taken aback as well, her own shock clearly showing in her face.

"Oh, God, sorry, Ron," she declared, looking at her hand. "I—"

"It's fine," I said gently, raising mine. I wondered if that was some sort of reflex she had, probably something she did a lot of times to the Ron she knew when they were together.

Was it some sort of curse? Would every Ron Weasley get that kind of reaction with the girls he knew? Hermione had done it to me, Daphne the same, and now Violet.

I shook my head. Now was not the time to think about that.

"Anyway," I began, "he hates me because our House respects me, a Blood Traitor, more than his lordship. Apparently, having better grades does impact your standing in the snake pit. He probably got told off by his father about it."

"The same father that would easily spend a small fortune to buy brooms for the team," Violet concluded, "just to block you out."

"Yup. As well as increasing the chances of my Quidditch team to win against the Gryffindors. Money is a very efficient leverage."

"It's disgusting."

I shrugged. "Get used to the idea, Violet. You are also a powerful and rich figure in this country. Take advantage of it."

Violet groaned. "You mean, act like Malfoy?"

"Yeah," I replied with a nod. "Using your fame and money is not really wrong. What you do with it, though? Now that is a different story."

"Maybe," she said. "I never liked fame, you know, and it's gotten worse since Bella named me her Heiress. Apparently, I have to be more active in the political arena. That's the only thing I hated about the whole business."

"Well, future Lady Potter-Black, strap in tight because the ride is just beginning. And it will never end."

"What if I want to get off, though?"

Oh, come on, Violet. Don't make this too easy. "Well, I'm not sure if I'm the bloke that can help you there, though I'm willing to try."

She nodded for a moment before suddenly looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I just gave her my most innocent smile before she slapped my shoulder again, hard this time.

"Hey!" I protested, rubbing out the pain.

"You deserve that, you perv."

"What's a perv?" I asked, hoping I did a good Luna impression.

Her eyes narrowed before scoffing. "You're impossible."

"Daphne said the same thing once." I smirked. "See? You're on your way to becoming a proper Heiress."

She laughed. "Yeah." After a moment, she gently punched my shoulder. "Your turn, Ron."

"Hmm?"

"You said you had questions?" she clarified.

"Yeah," I replied, looking back towards Granger and Tracey. It seems the latter finally was getting getting the hang of that particular point of Goblin History. "It's about Lady Black's presence in Hogwarts. Daphne brought it up first, and it stuck to our minds. We couldn't help but wonder the true reason why she is here."

"You mean, other than to teach?"

I nodded. "Now, don't get mad, but it's a little suspicious having your powerful godmother close to you this year. Not that I don't like her or the way she teaches."

She narrowed her eyes. "You think I'm planning something."

"Basically, yeah," I replied.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

I frowned. "Don't take this the wrong way, but after last year, my friends are still worried. I guess I'm asking to… to put them at ease, so to speak."

She blinked for a moment before realizing what I had meant. Her expression hardened for a moment before softening up. "I… guess that's fair."

I waited for a moment for her answer, but for some reason, she seemed rather hesitant. "You don't have to answer," I said softly. "I'm sorry for even bringing it up."

"No, wait, you deserve one," she interjected. She blew out a breath. "How am I supposed to explain this… yeah, I am planning something. Hermione, Bella, and I."

Okay. "Hope it doesn't involve me in any way," I joked. When she didn't react, I stared at her. "Right?"

"It won't," Violet replied sharply. "I won't allow it."

"What do you mean by that?"

She replied by taking a hold of my hand, her eyes boring into mine. "Ron. Don't worry about it. You will never be involved in this mess. My mess."

I had no idea what to think about that. From the way she worded it, it seemed like there was a plan that either Lady Black or Granger wanted to embroil me in. There were so many ways to interpret that.

However, the fact that Violet openly admitted something like that, as well as insisting she didn't want me involved—probably because it was dangerous—meant that my plan was succeeding; I was earning her trust. There was finally a foundation laid out. Soon, we might actually build more on it.

So, I took a risk.

"If you need my help, Violet, you can always ask," I said.

She gave me a smile, though I was a little surprised that it looked almost reluctant. "You're sweet, you know that?" she replied softly as she squeezed my hand. "Please, don't ever change."

Huh, her mood sank rather quickly. She really ought to stop comparing me to the Ron she knew. Still, it was not a good idea to end a conversation on a bad note, so I snorted. "Change? Why? I'm awesome. No way I'll ever change that."

That got her laughing. "Maybe you can deflate that ego of yours a bit." She paused, looking over my shoulder. "Don't look, but it seems Greengrass and Hermione are staring."

"Yikes," I said, overdoing my shivering. "If I go missing in tonight's Samhain Feast, you have two suspects."

"Well, I'll keep an eye on Hermione," Violet replied with a grin. "Greengrass is your problem, though."

"Hmph, such a great leader you're turning out to be."

She just grinned, and I couldn't help but smile as well. This was turning out to be a very good investment. My friends were slowly coming around to this whole plan and Violet had been slowly depending on me more and more.

Everything was turning out perfectly.


	42. Chapter 41

**Author's Notes:** _Sorry about the delay, guys. Real Life has pushed me away with lots of things going on. On top of that, my PC broke, and my offline notes are lost, so I'm just trying to recall any plot-points I had by memory. I'm still not as free as I'd like, and I also got Writer's Block due to the delay. However, I'm still working on the chapters as much as I can. Thanks for the support._

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

 _Everything was turning out perfectly_.

I really thought that, didn't I?

Ron Weasley, you were a fucking moron. You knew how much Life in this world loved to screw you over. Honestly, hadn't you learned your lesson yet? Why tempt fate so brazenly when she had it out for you? At Samhain, of all times?

Pacing back and forth, mind whirling, I tried to find out where I'd messed up. Maybe I'd been too optimistic. If I had been more cynical, maybe I wouldn't have found myself—figuratively—bent over, inside Dumbledore's office, waiting for judgement.

Part of me wondered if the circumstances that put me here had been some sort of setup, but after going through my memories, while there was a possibility, I doubted it. The events that happened were far too circumstantial for me to believe in foul play. Besides, who was I going to blame this on? Violet? If she decided to kill me, damn the Vow, she wouldn't have gone this route; it wouldn't make sense. My friends? They lacked the skill, power, or means to do this. Hell, I'd as soon claim Dobby was some sort of super-elf and had done this on behest of Lucius Malfoy.

In a word, improbable. This had to be Life. She was the one that did this. A punch wasn't enough for this mess. If I ever saw her, I would wreck her so badly that both universes would implode at the violence of action that I would inflict—

"Mr. Weasley?"

I stopped, turning towards the door. Dumbledore and Snape had walked in behind me, the former giving me a very neutral look while the latter looked like he needed to defecate.

That wasn't a good sign.

"Yes, Headmaster," I asked as respectfully as I could.

His eyes weren't shining. Add that to the fact that his expression was stiff and his lips were forming a subtle frown, it meant that he was ready to bring down the hammer on me. "Please, take a seat."

"Is she okay?" I asked, trying to cut through Dumbledore's suspicions.

"Miss Granger is now in capable hands."

"Oh, thank Merlin," I replied with relief. "I… I didn't know what to do when I saw her like that! S—she was so—!"

"Mister Weasley, please, calm down," Dumbledore said, his cold demeanor cracking slightly. "Take a seat. Let's discuss what happened, shall we?"

"I… yeah, okay," I said softly as I wandered absently towards one of the free seats behind the desk. Dumbledore and Snape began walking towards me at a brisk pace, the older man taking his rightful place. Snape, however, surprised me by choosing to stand behind me, hands resting on my shoulders.

Was he trying to comfort me?

"First, let me begin that you're not in trouble." Leaving out the implied 'yet'? Gotcha. "I was hoping you could tell me the circumstances that led you to finding Miss Granger."

I began to shake, gently, just to give the impression of deep shock. Not that hard, considering I was actually shocked. Everything that happened tonight just made me wonder what the bloody hell was going on.

"Whe—where should I start?" I asked.

"Well, you can start with the meetings that you and your friends had with Miss Granger and Miss Potter every lunch time."

Okay, resist a little here. Information given easily was rarely credible. I needed to make him think he was pressuring me to earn his belief. "Sir?" I asked, eyes widening and shivering. "Lunch? What are you talking about?"

"Come now, Mister Weasley," Dumbledore replied. "I've talked with both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall and they have told me that for the past two months, a group of students have been coincidentally missing during lunches."

I felt Snape squeezing my shoulders gently. Was that supposed to be a signal?

"I've also talked to your friends and Miss Potter," Dumbledore continued. "My aim is to to clear out a few things and to avoid any misunderstanding. You understand, right, Mister Weasley?"

I stiffened slightly. I wasn't worried too much about Dumbledore pulling out a Prisoner's Dilemma on me; I could handle that. However, if he did talk to my friends, I would need to be careful. My thoughts went to Daphne. She was holding a rather hot item for me, and if he discovered that, things would get complicated fast.

Still, assume nothing, Ron.

"We have, sir," I said softly, almost a whisper. "Are… are we in trouble?"

"No, my boy," Dumbledore assured, smiling. Was he thinking he got me? Hoped so. It would mean his gentler nature would come out, and if I was going to retell the events that had happened, I needed a bit of leeway to omit the details. "I was just curious, considering that you and Miss Potter had acted at the end of last year that You were such good friends, then for some reason… both of you stopped talking to each other."

"Violet's a good friend," I said, shaking my head. "We just had a stupid fight, and… I didn't want to leave it at that. I wanted to write her a letter, but with the tournament in France—"

"Congratulations, by the way," Dumbledore interjected, eyes sparkling.

Trying to unbalance me? Nice try. "Um, thank you?" I said, sounding unsure.

"You're welcome. Now, if you please."

I nodded. "Anyway, I was busy that I forgot all about it, until we met again on the train. We both apologized to each other, and we wanted to be friends again, you know? I also wanted my friends to be her friends as well."

"An admirable goal," the Headmaster replied, though he was looking at Snape when he said that. Then, he relaxed, leaning back on his chair. "Indulge this old man's curiosity, Ronald… can I call you Ronald?"

"Of course, sir."

He nodded happily. "Ronald, what exactly are you seven doing during your lunch meetings?"

Don't lie. Avoid instead. "Well, mostly go through what we learned earlier that day. Granger is the top of our year, and we asked her and Violet if they could help us. They agreed."

"Miss Davis has been showing some considerable improvement," Snape drawled behind me.

Dumbledore seemed to nod at the man. Was that some sort of acquiescence? Then, he turned to me. "The reason why I am curious is because I want to make sure who last saw Miss Granger."

"I think that would be Violet, sir," I replied. "They left together."

He frowned. "Ah, yes. Miss Potter might have mentioned that."

I wanted to snort. He hadn't talked to her, had he? Well, there goes the credibility of his underlying threat of having information, which was the vital component of any proper Prisoner's Dilemma.

"Could you tell me what happened after the meeting?" he asked, probably trying to cover up his fib.

I nodded slowly, thinking back earlier this afternoon. I needed to substitute a lot of terms if I was going to retell the events to him. I concentrated both on recalling everything I could from my memory as well as making sure I watched what information I was conveying. "Well, we were just done talking about our History homework. I think it was about some of the Gringott Founders? Anyway, I noticed that some weren't feeling well, so I asked—"

* * *

"Exhausted, are we?"

Daphne gave me a sullen glare before turning her back on me. I raised an eyebrow at that but she ignored me. Shrugging, I turned to Milly with a big smile.

"You were amazing during that practice," I commented.

She beamed. "Thank you."

Turning to Zabini, he raised his hands. "No need to tell me, Weasley. Greengrass and I sucked."

Daphne grunted, and I couldn't help but smile. "I wouldn't exactly say that," I replied easily. "Look, Violet makes it look easy. It's not. She either trained really hard on that kind of style, or it comes naturally to her."

"Is it viable, though?" he asked.

"Any technique is viable, as long as you can get it to work with you," I said. "The best example is Milly. She used what she felt suited for her, and ran down her target with ease. If you liked Violet's style, improve on it, make it work with you."

Zabini nodded, and when I looked at Daphne, I found her back was turned to me. I could still feel her annoyance from here, though. What's gotten into her?

"Anyway, let's eat up and get back to the common room. I'll speak to Violet so we can set up what we're doing next—"

"That's what you always do!" Daphne growled, turning around and glaring at me. "You're always talking to her, always conferring to her!"

I blinked. "Daphne, I'm just making sure that the meets will be consistently good. I mean, we don't want a repeat of the first one, do we?"

"I know!" she replied with a sniff. "But you don't talk to m—us anymore!"

"I do," I countered, narrowing my eyes. "We talk all the time in the common room after each meet."

"You only ask us for ideas, then reject those that won't mix well with Potter's!"

"Well, she is kinda our leader for these meets—"

"Of course she is. So go talk to her!" Daphne abruptly walked away towards Tracey and Granger. "Tracey! Let's go to the library! I want to go through your notes!"

"Daph—!" I began, stretching out my hand to catch her, but Zabini gently grabbed my arm. Looking at him, he shook his head. Then, I felt Milly also grab my shoulder gently, giving me a sad smile.

"Weasley, let her calm down," Zabini said.

"Agreed," Milly added. "Now's not the time."

I looked at Daphne's retreating figure and saw Tracey looking at her friend, bewildered, while Granger was absently smirking. I really didn't like that look on her face. After a moment, my other two friends walked briskly towards the exit.

* * *

Dumbledore's chuckle took me out of my not-so-truthful narrative.

"Ah, the difficulties of youth," he said absently.

It took me a second before I asked, as innocently as I could, "What do you mean, sir? Why was Daphne so mad?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Please, continue."

I paused to look at him for a moment before nodding slowly. "Well, we went back to the common room. There really wasn't much to talk about because I still wanted to get Daphne's and Tracey's opinion for the next meet, so—"

* * *

I sighed as I laid down in bed. The meetings had been getting better and better. Violet was slowly opening up, my friends were finally getting the hang of it, and Granger hadn't tried to overtly try and sabotage me. Not yet at least.

Still, the memory of her smirk when Daphne had angrily stalked away made me slightly frustrated.

Honestly, what a time for Daphne's jealousy spring up. Granted, I had been concentrating on Violet the past two months, but it was absurd that my contracted friend, my unsaid betrothed, would accuse me of not talking to her.

Yeah, I caught her mid-word correction.

Was she hoping that we would be like it was during the hols? Probably, now that I thought about it. Daphne spoke with a grain of truth. A lot of my time was devoted to helping Violet ensure that our meets wouldn't bog down, to be the successes she and I wanted. It was getting a little harder to only just hang around my friends, even if it was to talk about unimportant things, especially when I was busily planning. Not to mention trying to keep up appearances with my school life as well.

I reminded myself that Daphne was still a growing kid. She was currently at the point in her life when emotions began to push through to the surface more frequently. Her non-human heritage may have added to her emotional turmoil, and her probable lack of occlumency training meant that outbursts like these could be a reoccurring situation.

As annoying as that was, I understood, and if I got angry at her, I would be the biggest hypocrite in the world. I was far worse when I was her age. My First Year, I made Hermione cry. The Third Year, I raged at Hermione because I thought Crookshanks killed Scabbers, and again when she told McGonagall about Harry's Firebolt. During my Fourth Year, my anger targeted Harry for his involvement at the Triwizard Tournament and I even got on Hermione's case about Krum.

Honestly, I was lucky my two best friends put up with me.

Zabini and Milly were right; Daphne was going to calm down. I could imagine both her and Tracey in the library, the former having a quiet ranting period to get it out of her system. Later, I was going to see if she was going to apologize or just not talk about it. Maybe I could tease her a little bit, do what I did during the hols to push her into making another apology. Probably wouldn't work, considering I had her on the ropes for days before forcing the issue, but at least it would show her that I haven't really forgotten about her.

I got off my bed, my hand snaking towards my pocket to grab my trunk. I had started carrying it with me after the incident two months ago, and by habit, I took out my wand and cast a privacy charm. Once that was done, I unshrunk my trunk on the floor, opened it, and took out the Death Eater cloak.

As I slowly unwrapped it, I saw the Diary, locked tightly with three belts. I didn't want to take any chances with this one. I didn't even dare touch it bare-handed. I just looked at it, studying the details, feeling its dark magic to make sure no one had pulled a fast one on me and replaced it with some sort of simulacrum.

Nope. It was still a horcrux. I was, literally, holding a piece of Voldemort's soul.

Shaking my head, I wrapped it up again before putting it back in my trunk. Shrinking it once more, I put it back into my pocket, and stood up.

" _Tempus_ ," I chanted, and the time appeared in front of me. It was almost time for the feast. Sighing one more time, I made my way to the exit and towards the common room.

No one was there anymore. Not surprising, considering that Samhain was one of the more sacred events in the magical society. Of course, that meant that all the kids considered it free time to run around, waste all their energy, just so they could eat more during the upcoming feast.

As I walked out of the dungeons towards the Great Hall, I felt a cold shiver creep up my spine. I stopped and looked around, just to make sure I hadn't noticed something off subconsciously.

"Hello?" I asked, getting my wand ready. No response. The eerie darkness that was a natural part of the lower levels didn't help the mood. Not one bit. So, I raised my hand and cast a diagnostic and scanning spell, just to make sure there was no one invisible near my presence.

That was when I felt like my blood had turned to ice. Not from an attack, but the result of my detection spell suddenly ringing alarms. Nearby, there were remnants of a very dark spell. There wasn't much of a bleeding effect, so it didn't feel powerful, but there was enough complexity to it that indicated something very bad just happened. I took a moment to wonder what I was supposed to do next. My pathway to the Great Hall was going to cross that particular area, and just rushing in there sounded completely idiotic. Instead, I began to ensure I had a spell-link ready in case things went pear shaped and stalked forward as slowly as I could, my wand pointed in front of me.

One step. Two. Three.

Five. Six.

Eight. Ten.

No bad guys popped out yet, and as I began to escape the confines of the dungeons, my trepidation slowly decreased. The next area was one of the bigger corridors, which meant a more open spaces, brighter lights, and higher chances that I would be heard if I called for help.

Basically, a bad place to set up an ambush.

As I took a left, I began to twirl my wand in a general pattern, one that would allow me to either cast an offensive or defensive spell in a hurry. However, as I took ten more steps, I could only stare in shock.

 _ **The Chamber of Secrets has been opened**_

 _ **Enemies of the heir… beware**_

Below that was a frozen figure, her eyes open wide in shock, arms raised up defensively, completely still and stiff. Even her curly hair hadn't flowed down right, as if she was a still muggle photo.

Granger.

There was no way this was happening. No bloody way!

I scanned the area immediately—no spiders, no basilisk tail, no water on the floor. Just one frozen girl-slash-maybe-woman on the ground, and red writing on the nearby wall.

For a few moments, I didn't know what to do. The Diary was still with me. There was only one Parselmouth in this school, and I doubted Violet would dare do this to her friend and lover.

Unless… had Voldemort's spirit come back to Hogwarts? Had he possessed another person? I shook my head. He didn't do that in my previous life, so why would he—

Wormtail. Was that it? Had his arrest somehow brought forth this change? I honestly couldn't see it. The logic didn't follow!

Then again, when you're a insane dark wizard, logic isn't really on the table, now is it?

I wondered if I should call for help, but discounted that for the moment. I was alone and had unimpeded access to a fresh crime scene. If there was an enemy in the school, someone who could unleash the basilisk, I needed more information.

Approaching the still-frozen Granger, I began to cast more diagnostic spells, hoping to get more information. All I got was a more concentrated dose of dark magic, but nothing tangible enough to know if this was done by a spell or by the natural ability of a dark creature. I was surprised though by the writing on the wall, though. Unlike my previous life, it was written in human blood, not chicken blood, and it was also missing that extra protective layer that made it hard to remove.

As I neared her, I gently went to one knee, and put two fingers on her neck. No pulse. Solid as stone. I brushed the shoulders of her cloak, and same thing. I stared into her blank eyes, probably wondering if there was any clue I could glean from her to clue me into what had happened.

"Rascally little Weasley!"

I almost jumped, pointed my wand behind me, only to see a grinning Peeves. He was about to say more when his eyes left me to focus on Granger on the floor. His eyes returned to stare at me before returning to her once more. Before I could say anything, he suddenly screamed.

"MURDER!"

"No, wait—"

It was too late. Peeves shot away as if the Bloody Baron was on his trail, his shouts continually echoing the hall.

"WEASLEY MURDERED GRANGER! WEASLEY MURDERED GRANGER!"

* * *

Dumbledore closed his eyes, frown on his face. I waited for a moment, wondering how he'd react, while I felt Snape tighten his hold to the point that it became uncomfortable. A second later, the Headmaster opened his eyes. "So, you didn't attack Miss Granger?"

"No sir!" I replied, shaking my head. "I just found her like that, believe me! I wouldn't murder Granger! No!" I shook my head, trying to make myself as vulnerable as possible.

He sighed. "A lot of Gryffindors have stated that you and Miss Granger aren't exactly friends. In fact, from what I hear, she doesn't like you very much and has been quite open about it."

"Headmaster," Snape began, but I didn't let him continue. I didn't need Dumbledore to suspect that I was hiding behind my Head of House, especially when he was trying to gauge me.

"Well, yes," I interjected, earning another squeeze from Snape. I guess he didn't want me continuing that line of thought, but there was no way Dumbledore would forget if I was reticent in answering. "But I don't hate her, sir! She's been a great help to us! She explained all about Hagar the Horrible and Drago the Blood Fist earlier. She makes boring History so easy to understand. She even helped is with our charms. I… I can't hate someone who helps me and my friends, how could I?"

Dumbledore nodded, and a small smile found itself on his face. Good, I played this one well. Probably. The man was as deceptive as it got, but he wore his heart on his sleeve.

Should I cry or not? Latter. Former may be too much. "Sir," I begged, "what happened to her? Please, tell me if she's okay!"

The Headmaster began to look relaxed. "Miss Granger was hit by a powerful and advanced dark spell. She's been petrified."

"D—does that mean she's dead?" I asked with the best dread tone I could pull off.

He warmed up to me even more. He stood up and walked towards me and patted me on my shoulder. "No. We can cure her."

"Thank Merlin," I said, closing my eyes in relief. "She… she doesn't like me very much, but she's Violet's best friend. She must be really worried."

Ah, that got Dumbledore to fully smile. Sorry for pushing your buttons, Headmaster, but I don't need you as an enemy. Especially now. Still, I wished Snape would act the same way. Glancing at him, he looked almost uncomfortable that one of his snakes were actually friends with a Gryffindor, nevermind _that_ _particular_ Gryffindor.

"Headmaster, Mr. Weasley clearly isn't as involved as we thought," he muttered in that monotone of his.

"W-what?" I asked, pretending to be confused. Dumbledore gave Snape an annoyed look. That clearly told me that the Headmaster didn't want to me think of this as an interrogation.

A little too late, if you asked me.

"I'm just making sure we get the whole story, Severus," Dumbledore replied. "After all, we—" He suddenly stopped and looked at the door, a frown on his face. "Come in, Lady Black, Miss Potter."

That had me turning my head. Violet. Merlin. Was I about to find accusation in her eyes?

Bellatrix Black strolled in, not in her uniform, but wearing official-looking robes. That made me stiffen. Was this it? All my hard work to build trust with Violet, gone, and I was going to be led away? To be officially accused by Lady Black of murder?

I looked at Violet, and she was… frowning. No, wait, a frown sounded too tame. The girl-slash-woman actually looked like she was barely controlling herself. Her shoulders shook, though not in a way that displayed shock, but anger. Her eyes were almost glowing furiously, as if she was warring with something.

When our eyes met, though, she gave me a sad smile. I felt relieved. It seemed like her anger was aimed at someone else. Did she believe me? If so, then why was Lady Black dressed up like she was here on business beyond her station of being a Professor?

"Good evening, Headmaster," Bellatrix greeted.

"Good evening as well, Lady Black," Dumbledore replied. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I'm here under the official capacity as Hermione Granger's Magical Guardian."

I blinked. I turned to Dumbledore and noticed that he was a little confused as well.

"That's a bold claim," he said. "As I understand, Miss Granger was born from non-magical parents."

"I've contacted them, and due to their daughter's close relationship with my Heiress, I offered my services to be their daughter's representative." She then searched the inner pocket of her robe. "I have the contract agreement, signed with their blood for confirmation."

"Headmaster," Snape interjected, making everyone look at him. "Shall we dismiss the students? It's almost past curfew. Unless you have any other questions for my ward?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Thank you, Severus. Please, escort them out."

"Of course," Snape said, not completely sneering as he gave Violet a look. She in turn just stared at the man neutrally. "Come with me."

He then took a sharp turn that made his cloak flow like there was wind blowing in front of him. I gave Violet a raised eyebrow, and she in turn almost snorted. As the two of us followed Snape outside, I took one last look at Dumbledore and Lady Black. They were discussing something and there was a contract laid bare on the Headmaster's table.

Once the door closed, both Violet and I looked at Snape who was standing to the side. He glanced at Violet one last time before he steadied his eyes on me.

"I suggest both of you go back to your common rooms," he said softly. "You do remember the way there, Mister Weasley?"

"I do."

"Good. Try not to dally." Then, he turned around and entered the Headmaster's office without preamble, and closed the door.

"Didn't even bother knocking," Violet muttered. "What an arrogant ass."

I wanted to say something smart, but didn't. Looking at her, I said, "Violet, I didn't hurt Granger. You… you know that, right?"

"I know," she said with a sigh. She shook her head.

"Someone attacked her, Violet," I whispered. "This secret chamber, this heir? What's going on?"

She gave me such a sharp look that I almost took a step back. "Ron, leave this alone," she warned, the undertone of a growl slipping through.

"Why?" I insisted. "I can't just ignore this!"

"Don't say anymore," Violet replied, shaking her head, glancing at the entrance of the Headmaster's office.

I paused, looking at her with wide eyes, as if something had dawned to me. "Is… is this about earlier?" I asked as softly as I could.

It took her a moment to understand what I meant. When she did, though, she only sighed. "Yes."

Grabbing her arm gently, I whispered, "I can help."

"Again, no," she insisted. "Ron, just don't think about this anymore, okay?" She hesitated before adding, "We might have to cancel our meets."

"I… yeah," I replied, trying to sound a little lost and confused. "I'll tell my friends." Looking at her, I asked, "Will… she be okay?"

"I'll take care of her," Violet promised.

What else could I do but nod? Giving her arm one last squeeze, I slowly made my way towards the dungeon, mind still going all over the place.

Violet knew who did this. That much I could gleam. Did that mean the plan that she, Granger, and Lady Black were working on was to stop this new threat? I had worried over the changes she had made compared to my previous life, but as long as she knew what was happening, I could at least have faith in her to intervene when necessary. Granger getting attacked was most likely not part of her plan, but as long as Violet was making moves, I could sit back a bit and wait until I got more information.

I felt a little sick thinking this, but with Granger gone temporarily, I could jump up the next phase of my plan. I needed to get involved in whatever those three were planning, earn more trust, before finally offering the Diary and my story to finally end this tumultuous situation we were all in.

Ironically, ever since our foundation of trust was built, Violet had gotten a bit overprotective. While it spoke well of her personality, it wasn't helpful considering I needed to prove my _worth_ to her. I had to find another angle.

Lady Black. If she knew about Violet's plan, maybe it was more prudent to approach her instead. I needed to time this right, though, or I might only succeed in pushing them away. As experienced as Violet may be, Lady Black had grown up in a family that lived in politics and most likely tradecraft as well. Manipulating her emotions like I did with Violet wasn't going to get me anywhere with her.

" _Lumos_ ," I chanted as I entered the stairway that would bring me down towards the dungeons. As I approached the entrance of the Slytherin common room, I noted a shadowy figure waiting, making me pause as she walked towards me.

"Ron," Daphne called.

"Hey," I said, a little surprised at how tired I sounded and felt. Then again, it had been a long day filled with a few shocking swerves. Nevermind that tense conversation I just had with Dumbledore.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"Just need to sleep," I muttered, shaking my head. "It's… been a long day."

"Agreed," she replied, frowning. "Is Granger really dead?"

"No, just petrified. Dark magic, powerful." I spotted a question in her eyes and shook my head preemptively. "I didn't do it."

"Never said you did," she countered.

"Nor will you ever have to." I paused. "Unless you don't believe me."

"The fact that you seem to kowtow to those two?" Daphne sniffed. "I don't see you doing anything like that." She offered her hand to me, and on the top of her palm, I saw my shrunken trunk. "Here you go. I'm assuming you have something in there that you don't want the Headmaster to discover."

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks for holding onto it. He said he talked to all of you, and I was a little nervous."

Her eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't betray you."

"Of course not," I replied easily, soothingly. "Why do you think I gave it to you, Daphne? I trust you."

That got her to smile for a few moments before it disappeared. "He did try, but I told him that I needed to contact my father before I would talk with him. The Headmaster was smart enough to leave us alone after that."

Snorting, I said, "There was no harm speaking to the Headmaster."

"He basically detained you, like you were already guilty," Daphne growled, shaking her head. "My father is looking for a solicitor in case you need one."

That was rather heartwarming, if a bit paranoid of them. Shaking my head, I replied, "The Headmaster and Professor Snape don't believe I'm involved. Even Violet agrees with them."

She stiffened slightly when I mentioned her name. "Saw her, did you?"

"Saw her with Lady Black. Apparently, the latter is now Granger's legal Magical Guardian. I was escorted out before they could discuss that business any further."

Daphne frowned. "So, Granger is really under House Black's protection."

"Yup, which means I'm glad that I'm not a suspect anymore." I yawned.

"So… how will this affect our meets?"

"She said we'd probably stop for a while," I replied. "That means we'll continue our own meetings without her."

There was no mistaking the relief in her expression. "Does this mean that your plan has failed?"

"Not yet," I muttered, yawning again. "I have… something to do. I wanted to hear your thoughts on—" I shook my head "—on it."

"Go to bed, Ron," she said suddenly. "Tell me when you're awake."

I just nodded. Too tired to think about any more plans. Sleep now. Think tomorrow.


	43. Chapter 42

_**Author's Notes:**_ _Sorry again for the delays and my silence. I've been very busy with other things, also undergoing a bit of a self-discovery. I can't promise to update as fast as I did before, but I'll continue to try. I also apologize if I can't respond to a lot of PMs I've received. Please, enjoy this chapter. Thanks!_

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

"So, Violet asked you to stay away from this whole mess," Daphne began, raising her eyebrow, "and your plan is to ignore her, and go to her godmother instead?"

"Pretty much," I replied, watching Zabini and Tracey still trying to get the the hang of Violet's dodging style. It wasn't that I disliked her technique, but mine was far easier to learn. Couldn't they see Milly? She was already going toe-to-toe with two practice dummies.

Daphne sighed, shaking her head. "Just to be clear, are you asking for my opinion or are you just informing me?"

"Both," I said, looking at her. "Look, it sounds—"

"Idiotic," she interrupted.

I nodded. "Point, but I hope you understand why I'm doing this."

"You mean other than your illogical need to be friends with people who had been attempting to kill you last year?"

That made me raise an eyebrow. "Wow. You're being particularly _agreeable_ today. Had a good sleep, m'lady?"

"Don't make me slap you, you arse," she growled. It took her less than a second before she realized what she had said. Her eyes widened—in shock, amazement, or horror, I wasn't quite sure—and she shook her head. "Can't believe I said that," she whispered.

"Hah, the prim and proper Greengrass Heiress is turning to foul language," I commented lightly. "What is the world coming to?"

"Oh, shut it, Ron. So, what's your insane reason this time?"

I took a moment to make sure I got the right words in place. "Look, I've been thinking this over, and I don't think it's coincidence that I was the one that found Granger."

She blinked before staring at me. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

I just nodded.

"But why?" she asked, shaking her head. "I mean, if you look at it plainly, this is an attack on Violet. Why would you be involved?"

I turned away, watching my other friends. "Remember that item I want to get rid of?"

"That item you still won't talk about? Yes."

"That may be the reason why I was targeted," I lied smoothly.

I felt a firm grip on my shoulder. Turning to her, I saw Daphne's eyes narrowing as her lips turned to an ugly frown. "Ron, what in Maeve's name are you involved in? And don't feed me that tripe of it being too dangerous to tell! If it was that dangerous, you shouldn't have gotten involved in the first place!"

I gave her a gentle nod. "Yeah… I shouldn't have. But I am now." I looked away. "And the whole thing _is_ dangerous. If it wasn't, I would have told you guys, right?"

She looked away. "I don't like this."

"I know, and I'm sorry," I replied. "But that's why I need to get involved with whatever they are planning. Once they know I'm on their side, I can get rid of that item, find out who's targeting me, and end this."

"Or you can ignore it," she countered. "You can leave Violet and Lady Black to this nonsense and stay safe."

I stared at her. "Are you confident that if I did, whoever attacked Granger wouldn't try to frame me again? Or maybe turn their gaze to you, Tracey, Milly, or Zabini?"

She was brought up short and looked away, unsure. After a moment, she shook her head.

"Then it's settled," I replied gently, patting her shoulder.

"You don't play fair," she muttered.

"I know," I said with a small smile. "Something you have to think about once we're obligated to finalize our Contract."

She turned a little red. "I still can't believe you found out about that so fast."

"You underestimated me," I replied smugly.

"Clearly," she muttered before glancing away, watching the rest of our friends go through the gauntlet. She made an annoyed sound. "Even Zabini is getting it."

"Hmm?"

"Dodging," she replied. "You've been watching us. Can you tell me what I'm doing wrong?"

"What are you willing to trade for my counsel?" I asked. I expected her to look annoyed. Instead, she looked oddly satisfied.

"Trade what?" she countered. "Aren't you obligated to teach us, considering you started this whole thing?"

"If you wanted me to teach you my dodging techniques, sure. But you aren't using that; you're using Violet's."

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I may have a question about your heritage," I replied. Then, whispering, I added, "More specifically, the non-human side you got from your mother."

Daphne reeled back, as if she had been physically slapped. Her eyes widened and her jaw slackened as she stared at me with disbelief. "When?" she asked weakly.

"I may have come to that particular conclusion before the start of this school year. Thank you for confirming it."

She shot me a worried look. "Ron, please, I can explain—"

"Explain what?" I said nonchalantly, looking at her with a small, harmless smile. "Your family has a bloodline curse. You know, like any proper pureblood family with a long history. Do you really need to explain that?"

She stared at me for a moment, apprehension slowly fading from her face. After a minute, she sighed. "You can be rather scary."

I let the silence linger for a moment before asking, "So? Trade?"

"No," she replied immediately, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Ron, but I can't tell you." She paused for a moment before adding, "Not now, at least. I have to ask my mother first. Maybe she can do the explaining."

I frowned. "Why not you?"

"She is much better at words than I am."

"And as she's an adult, she has a better chance of forcing me into silence. Is that about right?"

She growled. "What are you trying to say, Weasley?"

I rolled my eyes. "I thought I was being obvious, Daphne. The fact that your lineage has been this well-hidden means that someone pulled a lot of strings, and spent a lot of money to keep it from getting out. Should I not at least be suspicious?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "So, knowing about our heritage, you now won't trust even my mother to explain it to you?"

"Don't be stupid," I countered, shaking my head. "Trust is not an issue. If it were, would I have even told you I knew?"

She paused again. "No, probably not," she replied after a moment, frowning. She stared at me silently once more before shaking her head. "So, you don't want my mother talking to you. How about Father?"

"No, not him either," I replied. "You. I want to hear it from you. Don't use your parents for this."

"Why?"

"Truthfully, because you're not a threat to me." When her eyes narrowed again, I smiled. "And because you're my friend, and will probably end up being my betrothed." That brought her up short, so I went for the kill. "And because I trust you more than your parents."

Her demeanour softened up considerably. For such a secretive Slytherin, one that held herself as an adult, she was surprisingly open with her emotions.

"There's no harm talking to them," she said softly. "They like you very much. They wouldn't try forcing you to be silent. Even if they had the idea, I wouldn't let them."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Forgive me if I'm not reassured. Your father likes me and all, but I finally understand what he meant when he called me an investment. Your mother is very nice, but her success at keeping this whole lineage thing a secret means she's also a force to reckon with. Besides, I'm pretty sure both of them can kick my arse faster than an overprotective dragon mother."

That got her to chuckle just for a second before she forced herself back to a neutral expression. "I'll… see what I can do. I will need to talk to Mother, though."

I expected as much. "Fair enough. Until you can speak about it, I'll have to deny you answers in the meantime. And there was so much to say. Like your constant mistake of looking at the spells coming at you instead of looking at where you need to go to avoid it. I could go on about how it's similar to riding a broom. You know, that 'don't look at what you're about to hit, but look at where you want to move'. Stuff like that."

"You're such a poor example of a Slytherin." She chuckled before taking a breath. "I chose well."

"You talking about me?" I asked.

She just rolled her eyes before looking a bit apprehensive again. "This thing with Lady Black… are you really going through with it?" When I nodded, she continued softly, "Be careful. Don't take any unnecessary risks. I'm not ready to lose my future husband yet."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "You are far too young to even be thinking about things like that."

She squinted at me. "Maybe to you," she replied carefully. "For… purebloods like me, it's normal. I understand, though. My mother faced the same difficulties when she chose Father."

I sighed. "You do know that's a long ways away, right? Things can change, Daphne."

She gave me an arrogant grin. "Then let me tell you something about my family heritage, Weasley. We don't give up on our chosen. They will be ours in the end."

"Even if they hate you?" I challenged.

"We don't ever give them a reason to." She then brushed past me. "Now excuse me, I have some dodging practise to get to."

* * *

I was a bit nervous delaying my plan by a few days. After all, I wasn't completely sure another good time to convince Violet that I wasn't the Ron Weasley she knew would come around again. At least, not without the vitriol of her best friend-slash-lover, who would more than likely twist my words. As long as that insane witch was out of the picture, I could build a convincing case. However, rushing it felt foolish. Besides, I needed the extra few days to refine the plan. I made sure to keep Daphne up to date, not only to ensure some line of communication with my friends, but also as insurance in case things went pear-shaped.

It was surprising that she did keep the whole thing to herself, though. I had accepted the fact that telling her could mean the others' involvement as well, but so far, none of them had commented on my next move. Or maybe she convinced them not to speak to me about it. Either way, I was glad to avoid the distraction.

"—and that will be all today," Professor Black declared as she stood up from her desk.

A lot of the students suddenly sighed with relief. The smile on our Professor's face indicated she knew why. I grunted.

Amateurs.

"Before you leave, though, take out your homework." When groans became prominent, she smirked. "You all thought I had forgotten about that? Now, don't whine. I gave you adequate time to work on them. I also hope all of you have done some more research in regards to shield theory. I don't want another repeat of last time when most of you just filled up your allotted space with words that were verbatim to my own."

As the students began to take out their rolled parchments, Professor Black moved around, grabbing a few, and began to skim through them. She was probably the only professor I knew that pre-emptively checked on the quality of our work before grading them. That had taken most of us off-guard when she did that the first time. Then, to the added horror of a few, she had returned those that she didn't deem worth reading, failing the work on the spot.

Crabbe and Goyle got another instant failing mark, much to their chagrin. Malfoy looked so damn nervous that I thought his eyes were about to pop out. I wanted to snort. That was what you get when all you do was copy off each other.

When she approached my desk, I kept my face as blank as possible as I handed her my parchment. She unrolled it, eyes widening as she saw its contents before they narrowed suspiciously. I held her eyes for a moment before she shook her head.

"Mr. Weasley, do you have an explanation for this?" she asked in neutral tone.

I gave her my best confused look. "Professor? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Unlikely," she replied. "One more chance, Mr. Weasley."

I just tilted my head.

"Stay after class," she continued after a moment. "We'll discuss this more thoroughly, and you're not going to get away with being silent." She didn't even wait for me to reply, moving on instead.

Beside me, Daphne was frowning, but stayed quiet. I noted that Violet was looking at us curiously, as were my other friends.

I took a breath. Time to work.

As the classroom began to empty out, Daphne stayed beside me for as long as she could before finally standing. She began to walk to the exit, where our other friends waited for her. Tracey and Milly looked utterly confused at what just happened, while Zabini looked on neutrally. Once all of them left, Professor Black stood up from behind her desk, grabbed a parchment from her desk, and began walking towards me.

"You know," she began when she was close enough, "there are far subtler ways of getting my attention."

"I apologize, Professor," I replied.

She glared at me. "I'm not acting as your Professor right now, Ronald. So, would you like to explain what you wrote on the parchment?"

I nodded. "It's been my deductions so far. Have my guesses been on the same Quidditch field at least?"

"Scarily enough, yes," Black replied, raising her wand. My eyes widened, and part of me wondered if I should take my own out in defense before she chanted a privacy spell. There was a soft pop, indicating the enchantment worked. That done, she unrolled the parchment she had been carrying. This close, I recognized it as the one I had given her earlier.

"Your first three points was something you already told Violet," she continued.

"Oh, she spoke about it with you?" I asked.

"Of course. However, these points caught my attention." She began to recite from the parchment. " _Granger's condition may have been caused by either a complex dark spell, or an attack by a dark creature. If the latter, the most obvious examples would be a gorgon or a cockatrice. A stone dragon would be another example, but its size rules it out. Add to the previous point that there are some dark creatures that could also induce the same effect. For example, the non-direct gaze of a basilisk could cause Petrification instead of outright death._ " She looked at me. "Not bad, but I still have to ask. Why give me this?"

"I would have thought my last line would answer that," I replied.

Black snorted before quoting, " _You need my help._ A little full of yourself, are we?"

"Am I wrong?" I countered.

She frowned for a moment, apparently thinking over her answer. After a moment, she sighed. "Even if that's true, why are you even offering your services?

I frowned. That seemed a little too easy of a capitulation. "You, Violet, and Granger are working on something. Violet told me as much. The fact that what happened to Granger doesn't seem to be some sort of accident tells me that there's someone or something dangerous here in Hogwarts. Somehow, you three have found that out, but don't have enough information to get the authorities involved. I want to help."

She stared at me for a moment. "That doesn't answer my question."

I took a breath. This next step was a risky gamble. I stared at Black with as much conviction as I could, and said, "I pay my debts."

She blinked. "What are you talking about? You owe Hermione a debt?"

"Yes. She helped my friends a lot during our meets. I… want to return the favor."

Black shook her head sharply. "Don't give me that dragon dung, Ronald. She tried to kill you last year. If anything, you would consider her help as some sort of reparation."

"It's the truth!" I insisted, but put a bit of desperation in my tone.

She leaned forward dangerously. As she got closer, I became aware of her perfume, the same complex mix of flowers, herbs, and teas she had worn when I met her at the Malfoy's Yule party. Someone seemed to have a favorite. "No, it's not," she countered. "Now, tell me the real reason. Or at least something more plausible than the tripe you just gave me."

I couldn't help but smile inwardly. Distraction did its job. I put my hands across my chest, keeping silent. I made a show of looking at her apprehensively every now and then, and she did the perfect job of being as intimidating as possible. After a few seconds, I sighed.

"Its for my friends," I said softly.

She stood back up straight, expression softening. "Explain," was all she said.

I hesitated again before replying. "Slytherin hasn't exactly been a welcoming House for me. The only reason I get on well is because of them."

"And how does helping us pay those debts?" she asked.

"Rumors have already began spreading. Almost everyone knows that my friends and I were having secret meetings with Violet and Granger."

She frowned. "Are your other Housemates giving your group any problems?"

"Professor Snape already dealt with that," I replied. "Something about using the Gryffindor's naivety to take advantage of them. He cited Tracey's improving grades as an example."

Lady Black smirked, softly saying, "Of course he would." She shook her head before asking, "So, what does the rumor have to do with this?"

"If there's someone attacking students here, I can't help but think that this enemy may target them next."

"Maybe you haven't read the warning sign put up," Black countered. "I doubt this supposed enemy will target a bunch of purebloods."

"I think it's a distraction," I said, earning a surprising sharp glare from her.

"What makes you say that?" she practically demanded.

I looked at her for a moment, wondering what nerve I hit. "I've combed through a lot of books, but there's no evidence that Slytherin had made some sort of secret chamber. This school has been going on for more than hundreds of years. In fact, the last time this rumor popped up was when a girl died in the bathroom, and another student was expelled for it. That student was none other than Hagrid, our current groundskeeper, and he doesn't strike me as the long lost Slytherin Heir." I shook my head. "No, it's far more likely that whoever attacked Granger was using the whole Secret Chambers myth as a distraction to keep anyone from looking more deeply into this. That way, he could plan his attack without further obstruction.

"Besides, even if I was wrong, I doubt this supposed Heir would allow a Blood Traitor like me, or even a Half-Blood like Tracey sully the _good_ name of his Ancestor."

Black absently nodded. Was she impressed by my deductions? I didn't quite know. Still, I breathed a little easier as I seemed to have sold my reasoning well. While it was quite easy to present a narrative so far off the truth as long as you built enough excuses to support it, it was far harder to tell it with conviction. Especially since I knew that there was an actual Slytherin Heir and the secret Chamber.

"Alright, Weasley," Black said. "I don't believe everything you just said, but then again, you're Slytherin, so I understand. Now—"

The door of the classroom suddenly opened, making me turn. It couldn't have been the next class, right? However, when I saw Violet, I sighed. I didn't expect her to show up. This might cause a few problems, especially when she started asking a few pertinent questions of my presence.

So I raised my hand to greet her, only to stop mid-way when she glared at us and said something inaudible.

What was that about? I noted Black waved her wand, dropping the privacy charm, and asked, in a steady tone, "Sorry, Violet. Could you repeat that?"

In a surprisingly frosty tone, Violet replied with, "I asked, what in the hell are you doing?"

That had me blinking. The question may have been expected, but the tone was way off course. Lady Black seemed ready for it, though, as she calmly walked towards her. "It seems your friend has offered his services. You know what that means."

Violet glared at me with such anger, something I felt was completely unnecessary. Then, she glared back at her godmother and growled, "We talked about this! I'm not dragging him into this because Hermione—!"

Suddenly, she was muted. I saw Black tucking in the wand in her pocket. Another privacy spell? Why? Add to that, it was one of those variants that even modified their lip movements, making them almost impossible to read.

However, their actions were far more telling. Violet had her fists balled up, and moved in a very aggressive manner, while Black seemed to be arguing back, pointing towards me, and enumerating a list using her fingers. After another round of back-and-forths, Violet lost ground, judging the way her shoulders began to slump and how Black kept talking.

After a while, Violet gave me an odd look before turning back, exiting the room with a soundless slam of the door. Black seemed to sigh before taking her wand out and dismissing the spell before turning to me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked in honest apprehension. There was definitely something about this whole situation that felt off.

"My Heiress wants to protect you," Black replied evenly as she walked towards me. "To the point that she can't see reason."

I could only scratch my head absently. "Yeah, she did tell me not to get involved. It's just..."

"Yes?"

I sighed. "I didn't think she'd be that angry."

"Believe me, Ronald, she's madder at me than you," she replied with a soft smile. "I love her very much, but she is a Gryffindor. And you know how they are with their emotions."

I stared at the exit for few more seconds, feeling cracks appear in my plan. I didn't need Violet to be mad at me. That would only make things unnecessarily more difficult.

Lady Black seemed to have read my mood because she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. It seems I've managed to convince her to let you join our little group."

I nodded slowly. "So… how do we do this? What's the plan?"

Black shook her head. "Not here. I'll put out a notice that I'm putting you in detention so we can discuss this somewhere more private."

"Professor Snape won't like that."

She grinned. "Don't worry. When he sees no points were deducted, he will assume that you've requested something from me."

I tilted my head. "Huh?"

"It's an unofficial rule of Hogwarts," she explained. "Detentions are either used as punishments, or as a secret way for a Professor to help a student per request," she explained. "It goes back to the old days when Professors had their own Apprentices. Anytime the former needed to teach the latter privately, they would give the apprentice detention." She waved her hand. "It avoids other students or their parents from accusing a Professor for favoritism."

I blinked. Okay, I did not know that. I mean, the situation was similar to what happened to Harry when he needed to train with Snape for Occlumency. However, Dumbledore used the guise of Remedial Potions to have that arranged. Maybe that was how it worked in this world?

"Of course," she continued, "there are a few things we need to do first before you can fully involve yourself."

"Like?"

She paused, her smile getting wider. "How would you like to fully develop your magical core?"


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"There you are," Daphne's voice called out from behind me.

"Hmmm?" I asked absently as I secured the stopper in one of my potion vials. Turning around, I spotted her closing the door of the Slytherin Potion Room behind her. "Hey, Daphne," I greeted.

Returning my attention to my potions, I began to line them up in front of me, making sure I got the sequence correct. Daphne didn't reply, just slowly moving to stand beside me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked after I finished placing the properly ordered potions into the folds of my leather vial holder.

"What makes you ask that?" Daphne asked back.

"Your silence," I replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She huffed. "I'm just giving you the same treatment you gave us the whole afternoon."

That got me to pause. What did she mean—oh! I shook my head, softly saying, "Sorry. I was… distracted."

"That much is obvious," she replied, shaking her head. "I am assuming your private meeting with Lady Black went well?"

"As well as one could hope," I replied, stepping back from the table to fully face her. "No, actually, I think it went even better than that."

Daphne crossed her arms, motioning towards my potion pouch with her head. "If it went that well, then why are you preparing for a fight?"

I wondered for a moment on how to respond to that question before finally settling with, "Because I'm not stupid."

That got an unlady-like snort out of her. "Could have fooled me, Weasley."

I rolled my eyes. "Understandable, as you are quite easy to fool."

She glared at me before returning her gaze to the vials. "How likely is it that this is a trap?"

After humming for a moment, I replied, "Low. Granger is currently out of the picture, so there goes the majority of the antagonism. I'm probably on Violet's good side, but—"

"You do realize that the Black Family are notorious deceivers, right?" she interrupted.

"Yes," I said, rolling my eyes again, "That's why I'm more worried about Lady Black."

"Violet is part of the Black Family as well, Ron," she countered. "And dealing with the Black Family necessitate acting with caution, whether you believe them to be friendly or not."

While I disagreed that bit with Violet, I couldn't deny the sentiment. If anything, it was maybe an understatement. Lady Black's offer—her bait if we were being honest—was, for a lack of better term, prefect. I couldn't get it out my head. My mind ran amok with so many thoughts going through it and I was still trying to sort them out.

The advantages, the disadvantages, the offers, the counter-offers—I've imagined multiple scenarios of what would happen if I accepted, if I refused, or if I simply just tried to steal the knowledge from under their noses.

The last one would have been the simpler choice. However, considering what I knew of the situation, I'd rather not be forced to fight on multiple fronts.

Still, it was tempting. I had never heard of magic that would allow one's magical core to mature unnaturally. A wizard that understood the full implication of it would pay anything and kill anyone just to have a piece of that knowledge. Imagine, the ability to mature one's magical core.

Depending on the nature of how the spell worked, one could even surpass the limits wizards and witches were born with!

Yet here it was, being offered for the low price of helping them out.

Those facts alone would've made me skittish of the whole thing. A lesson I never forgot was that power didn't come cheap and that there was always a catch. It wasn't unreasonable to think that this magic, whether a Spell, Ritual, Potion, or even Blood derived, would be of a darker variety. Even if I was somehow wrong, I knew the magics required would most likely be painful or demanding.

I mean, this was about unnaturally forcing a magical core to maturation, for Merlin's sake.

Then there was also the off chance that the whole thing was, as Daphne pointed out, a set up to get me alone once again. This time, with a devious witch from an old Dark Family on their side.

Even knowing all that, though, I felt the risk was acceptable.

For one, Lady Black's offer was basically a way to finally escape my current predicament. Sure, it was nice to be one of the 'gifted' kids, but having an immature magical core was severely restricting my options. I had tried to come up with ways to make up for my current limitations, like Potions and Runes. However, they were pretty restricted in their use, complex, and were very time consuming to implement.

No amount of magical knowledge could subvert the fact that you needed magical power to use it. My fight with Violet at Malfoy's Manor, or even the duelling tournament, proved it. Sure, a generous person could say I got through by outthinking my opponents. A fair-minded one would say I had been underestimated. However, that didn't change the fact that it was mostly due to some sort of Merlin's Intervention that I succeeded only by the skin of my teeth.

If I had a fully mature core… oh, the possibilities. I could use everything I knew in my previous life to fully help Violet out. Imagine, finishing off Voldemort before his resurrection! In fact, I could even hunt and destroy the other horcruxes myself. Fiendfyre could finally be an accessible option!

Secondly, the time to pull off my goal was almost gone. Granger was only temporarily out of commission, and I wasn't sure how long the situation would stay that way, especially with the resources available with the Blacks. If there was any time to finally enact a game plan, it was now. Violet trusted me to a certain point. I truly think I read her accurately on that regard, and now was the perfect time to convince them that I wasn't their enemy.

Of course, being Fate's chew toy, it wasn't going to be that simple. Violet was currently mad about this whole situation. No matter what Lady Black said during our after-class meet, I was pretty sure her goddaughter was a little angry at me for basically ignoring her warning of keeping away.

The fact that I approached Lady Black instead of her? Well, I didn't need the vast—though, admittedly, somewhat spotty—experience of my adult life to know how that would turn out.

I closed my eyes, trying to stop from chuckling mirthlessly. Honestly, this wasn't so different from playing a role as an Infiltrator. A high risk, high reward scenario. The uncertainty. The promise of resolution. The prospect of power. The thrill of danger. Should have been easy, right? This was like being back home.

However, I wasn't going in as a either a steward or even an illegitimate scion of a dark family this time, but as myself. That, in itself, was the scary prospect.

My thoughts must have shown in my expression because the next thing I felt was a gentle hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I could see Daphne looking at me with a neutral expression, trying so hard to hide her concern. "Ron," she said, "if you are this… conflicted about this, you can still back away. You don't need them."

I smiled. "So you keep saying, Daphne."

"And I will keep repeating it until it goes through that thick skull of yours," she replied with a huff before frowning. "Ron, my family can help you. I… can help." She glanced away. "I know you may still be a bit leery about France, but—"

I cut her off by gently touching her hand that was on my shoulder. She looked back at me, an odd expression of relief, happiness, and wariness clear in her eyes. "It's not about that, Daphne. Your parents apologized. You apologized. I still trust you and your family. This whole thing? It's not about that." Then, I smirked. "Good try on manipulating me, though. It almost worked."

She pulled back to cross her arms across her chest, frowning. "You could have at least pretended to not notice that."

"It seems poor form to hide things from my unsaid betrothed."

She growled. "I want to hit you for some reason."

That one made me chuckle. "Story of my life." After a moment, I schooled my expression. Looking at Daphne, thinking of the friends I made in this life, it reminded me of another factor of why I wanted to go through with my plan. Whether things work out well for me in the end or not, any additional resources I could gain would be well worth the risks.

That didn't mean I shouldn't have an insurance in case things went awry.

"I'm doing this like last term," I said. "Like the time we confronted Violet and Granger." When she nodded, I inwardly frowned as I added, "However, unlike last time, I do not want you or the others involved."

Daphne stiffened, her eyes boring on mine. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't want you or anyone else coming after me if things go wrong."

She stared at me for a few seconds before her expression shifted to something darker, angrier, which surprised the hell out of me. It was like her veneer of stoicness was shattered completely, showing me an emotional side that not even confronting the veela in France could compare. "You must be insane to think I would agree to that."

I pondered over my next few words, hoping to say something she could at least understand. "For something like this, direct confrontation is not advantageous. What I need you to be is aware of may happen to me if something goes wrong."

"Ronald," she whispered, almost viciously, "if you're asking me to stand by, aware that you're about to be killed, you have another thing coming. I thought, especially with what you might have discovered about my heritage, you would understand that."

I looked down for a moment before asking her softly, "Will you let me explain?"

Her hands formed to tight fists, shaking slightly. After a moment, her calmness seemed to return, but the fire of her eyes didn't disappear. "Go ahead," she replied somewhat coldly.

"They won't kill me," I replied calmly. "The Vow covers that. However, that doesn't mean they won't try to—" I wondered what I could say to not set off her temper before deciding on "—do something." I focused on her reaction, a bit relieved that I got the intended effect. "It doesn't really matter how they try to take me out, because what matters is how they will cover it up. Like the Delacours."

Daphne frowned, though her anger seemed to abate. "What are you saying, Ron?"

"Your family had to compromise with the veela in a disadvantage, correct?"

"Yes," she replied softly, looking away.

"That's because your family was not completely aware of the plot against you and couldn't counteract quickly enough. This isn't the case. We have the edge of moving against Violet and Lady Black the instant they show treachery. Not will that ensure my safety, but it could potentially give you leverage against them. If they try something…" I paused for a moment before sighing. "I need you safe to enact a counter, as quickly as possible."

I fished my shrunken trunk and paper figure out of my pocket before handing it to her. She looked at it for a moment before back at me, questioningly.

"This… is everything I have," I said. "Inside has the evidence of last year as well as the item that I want to dispose of. My substitute can answer your questions if everything goes wrong. If anything bad happens to me, I want you to act in what you think is right. And I trust you to make that sound decision that I can't seem to make."

She stared at my trunk, eyes wary, for what seemed to be an hour before she looked back at me. "I would rather have you safe, Ron."

"Believe it or not, this is probably the best way to keep me safe. In the long run, at least."

"I don't believe that," Daphne replied, shaking her head.

I looked deeply in her eyes. "Daphne, I know I ask too much. Maybe I don't seem to make sense. Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm not acting as smart as I should. But I need to do this. And I need you with me." I lowered my voice a bit. "Please?"

It took a few moments, but her hand took my offered trunk and unactivated clone nonetheless. After a deep breathe, she asked, "What do you need me to do?"

I smiled gently, trying to ignore the gnawing regret of being a right bastard for manipulating her like this. "First, I need a drop of your blood."

* * *

Sitting in the common room, I waited until it was time while still feeling that uncomfortable pit that settled in my stomach. Trying to interact with my friends didn't seem to help much, and for some reason, they knew that something was wrong. Or maybe it was because Daphne was silent and still like stone. Tracey didn't appreciate that, not one bit. She kept glaring at me everytime Daphne just grunted at her questions non-commitally.

At least Blaise and Milly were trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Detention, huh?" Milly asked, eyes darting between me and Daphne.

I laughed softly, scratching the back of my head. "Yeah. I guess I pushed my luck on today's homework. Sorry for being a prat all day today. I just didn't think Professor Black would take it that badly."

Blaise grunted, shaking his head. "Why did you feel the need to antagonize a professor all the suddenly?"

I just shrugged. Casting a _Tempus_ spell, I realized it was finally time. "Have to go," I said, standing up. "I'll be back, maybe a bit late tonight. No need to wait up."

Tracey seemed to want to ask something, but Daphne gently placing her hand on her friend's knee stopped her. I shot Daphne a thankful glance, but she just looked at me neutrally.

Sighing, I made my way towards the exit, only to stop when Snape entered the room. Moving to the side to let him through, I was surprised when he stopped in front of me. "Sir?" I asked.

"I've heard about your detention with Professor Black," he replied steadily.

"My apologies for that, sir," I said. "It won't happen again."

He kept staring at me for a moment before shaking his head. "Weasley, if you needed to consult a professor of something, you can ask me. I am the Head of your House."

Ah, so he knew something was going on. Well, that was expected. Nodding, I replied with, "I shall keep that in mind."

"Try not to stay out for too long," Snape said. "It's dangerous."

"Will do. Thank you, sir."

He walked by me, apparently satisfied with our conversation. Looking back at the common room, I saw my friends looking at me. Giving them one last wave, I made it through the exit and began to walk steadily towards the stairs.

Officially, I was supposed to meet Professor Black at the Defense classroom, but she told me to go straight towards the Room of Requirement. Made sense, as it was probably the only place to use magic without arousing any suspicion. Still, the long climb under the darkened corridors of Hogwarts had magnified the uncomfortable feeling that had been persisting since my talk with Daphne.

I focused my thoughts on the plan, to be ready on whatever I would be facing in the Room. I hoped Violet was present because that would make the whole thing easier. In the off chance I was completely wrong about my assessment of the situation, I was comforted by the fact that I still had the Vow going for me, as well as Daphne being smart enough to know how to deal with a fallout.

Still, that comfort was going to fade fast if things got ugly. Whether it would be the process of maturing my Core itself, or the turnout if those two witches felt I had wronged them, pain was going to be the unpleasant part of my current future.

Then again, that was a universal truth that no one can deny. Animals, magicals, muggles… they all feel pain.

I snorted as I reached the seventh floor. It never ceased to amaze how my mind seemed to comfort and disturb me at the same time.

The hidden entrance was already revealed. I waited a moment, steeling myself before knocking gently on the wooden surface. It took a few seconds before it was opened, and immediately, the room's scent hit me first. It was an odd combination of rosemary, thyme, and other aromatic herbs. I could also smell wooden polish for some reason. Very pleasant. I took a deep breath before shaking my head as I looked at Lady Black.

I had to stop for a moment as I saw her clothes. It wasn't tight-fitting or revealing, thankfully, but a loose-fitting and monochromatic robe. It was the first time I ever saw Lady Black in such simple clothing. Even what she wore when she taught in class were more elaborate than the other Professors' in Hogwarts. I was a little unsure how to react with that. The scent wasn't helping my thought process either.

"Good evening, Ronald," she greeted with a tight smile. Something shifted inside me, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. "Right on ti—yes?"

"What are you wearing?" I asked, shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

She blinked for a moment, before looking down on her cloak. After a moment, she gave a more natural smile. "Sorry, Ronald, but I can't dress pretty for you today."

"I wouldn't worry, Lady Black," I said automatically. "You are still quite beautiful."

"Why, thank you," she replied, looking pretty pleased with herself.

I was about to add more when I remembered why I was here. Shaking my head again before entering the room, my eyes began scanning the interior, trying to figure out what I was getting myself into. I noticed one thing first. "Violet?" I asked.

Lady Black frowned before shaking her head. "She can't join us right now. She will come later. I promise."

I closed my eyes, wondering if I should modify my plan a bit. I didn't know how receptive Lady Black would be with my story. She wasn't Granger, but I was pretty sure she was given an insight on who I was supposed to be from the deranged witch.

Still, if she was going to go through with this, did that mean she trusted me a bit? Could I convince her of my past?

I shook my head. One thing at a time, Weasley. Motioning in front of me, I asked, "So, this magic that will give me a fully matured core… it's a Ritual?"

Lady Black followed my gaze. In the center of the room was a small pool of water, surrounded by seven tall stone pillars. Glowing at the edge of the pool were ancient, complex-looking Runes, something I wasn't familiar with. The water itself was multicolored—blue, green, with some sort of sheen to it. It was also somewhat opaque, though transparent enough to show off the white marble interior of the pool.

"Yes," she finally replied. "Does that explain my clothing then?"

I nodded before it hit me. Looking back at her cloak, it was one of those types that could be easily undone. My mind suddenly began going to places it probably shouldn't, but still did. "How intimate does the Ritual entail?"

A wicked grin emerged from her face, though quickly hidden a few seconds later. "Don't worry, Ronald. I'm not about to scare you like I did back in my dear brother-in-law's Yule Celebration."

"You didn't," I replied, straightening my back.

"Of course not."

I looked at the pool once more. "What's in the pool?"

"Water, mixed in with a few herbs and oils," she replied.

"What herbs and oils?"

She gave me a lopsided smile. "Family secret, Ronald. Though if you want to know, I can always make you an official member of the Black Family."

I grinned back. "Violet offered and I refused. I doubt you could be more convincing."

She chuckled. "Oh, I can be."

I was about to reply when I realized I was about to say something a bit risque. Even odder, I felt like I wanted to. That was really strange. I shook my head again, trying to clear my stupid thoughts. Maybe this was me trying to subconsciously make myself feel better. Manipulating Daphne, planning, risking life and limb… the situation was probably getting to me.

Taking a deep breath, I felt myself feeling a bit better. The scent seriously was starting to remind me of mum's cooking and if nothing else, that made me finally start working on my thoughts again.

Clearing my throat, I asked, "So, how does this work?"

"First, we relax," Lady Black said, waving a hand that made two comfortable seats appear before she walked to them. "The process can be painful, so let's get comfortable before I start explaining."

Well, that answered one of my questions. "So, a Dark Ritual?" I offered as I followed her towards the seats, waiting for her to sit down first before I followed suit. When the seat started vibrating, I groaned a bit before sinking in completely.

I really needed to get that spell from Violet.

"Partly," she began, also relaxing, if somewhat sensually. As she stretched her body, her inviting figure began to show up even under her loose-fitting robe. "The Ritual we're about to use need to be taken with two steps. First, Cleansing, which will stabilize your core during the second process, as well as expelling any foreign magic from your body."

I nodded. That sounded pretty tame. It made me fear the next step. "What comes after that, then?" I asked.

"A Potion that will physically age you, forcing your magical core to mature with it."

That had me reeling a bit. "What?!"

Lady Black grinned. "Think of it as an Aging Potion. With a bit of Black Family Secret added." She winked. "If you want to know more, my offer still stands."

"It's becoming more welcoming by the minute," I quipped, pondering on what I just heard. I wasn't an expert by any means, but to force a body to age and making the core mature in turn sounded quite painful.

After all, growing pains was not just a statement for muggles going through puberty. Wizards and Witches had them too, doubly more as we didn't just have to contend with our bodies maturing, but also our cores. Forcing both to speed up?

"How painful would it be?" I asked, turning a bit serious.

The question and tone seemed to wipe the smile out of her face. "I can't say. Documented cases said that it ranged from mind-numbing to a simple tingle. It really depends on the of wizard or witch."

"Were they successful?"

"Those that underwent a ritual?" she asked, in which I nodded. "Yes. All of them."

"All of them?" I repeated in disbelief.

"Well, they relate the success thanks to the Cleansing. Apparently, they tried to do that without it, and… well, the consequences were never written. For good reasons, I suppose."

I winced before taking a deep breath and sinking a bit deeper in the seat. "That's… wow."

"You're a man, aren't you?" Lady Black asked with a wide grin. "You can take a little pain, right?"

I rolled my eyes before taking another deep breath. "What age will I be after this Ritual?"

"You'll be, physically and magically, twenty," she replied.

I frowned. "Not seventeen?"

"Safer to put it around twenty," she replied. "After all, every wizard and witch is different. If you're afraid of not being able to attend classes, don't worry. A normal Aging Potion will make you look at the right age again."

"Won't the Headmaster notice?" I asked.

"Oddly enough, no one will know," she replied with a shrug. "Though it was suggested that anyone undergoing the Ritual still attending Hogwarts to stick to basic spells taught."

I nodded, though a part of me wondered why I asked such a stupid question. Violet, maybe even Granger, probably had gone through with the Ritual, which spoke of its effectiveness. The Headmaster hadn't caught on, right?

Yet…

I shook my head. I couldn't describe it, but I felt like I was missing something. I tried to focus my thoughts, but for some reason, my mind was muddled. Probably too many confusing thoughts. Thank Merlin that the seat was comfortable and the room smelled so relaxing.

"I'm sure it's a lot to take in," Lady Black continued, her face becoming serious. "However, Ronald, know that I will be with you all the way. If anything goes wrong, it will potentially be a disaster that not both of us could walk away from unscathed. Violet would never forgive me if something happened to you on my watch." Then, she winked. "Be at ease knowing a powerful, beautiful witch will be by your side."

I chuckled. "That comforts me more than you know, my Lady." I took another deep breath before asking, more seriously, "How bare should I be for the cleansing ritual?"

"I would say being completely naked would be the best, but I understand if that makes you uncomfortable. Hence the reason I prepared a robe for you."

I watched her carefully as she took out her wand and summoned a set of robes from one of the darker areas of the room. Carefully receiving it, I noted it was the same thing she wore, if a bit bigger. I gave her a questioning glance.

"At least we match," she said, her grin widening.

"You seem to overestimate my size," I said, raising an eyebrow.

She laughed gently, which sounded really nice. She should laugh like that more often. "I needed to take to account on what your potential height must be when you're twenty. I think I have a good estimate."

Looking at the robe once more, I realized it was more than a good estimate. In fact, I could see my twenty-year old self fit almost perfectly in this robe. Then, the thought finally hit me. Not only was I going to be almost naked for this whole thing, but I would probably have to be stripped of my weapons. The potions I prepared would most definitely interfere with the Cleansing. Not only that, but I would also be in the presence of an almost naked and beautiful Bellatrix Black.

"Do you really need to be with me in the pool?" I asked, unsure whether I wanted a confirmation or denial.

She looked at me for a moment before replying with a solemn tone that comforted me, "Don't worry, Ronald. I'll keep you safe."

Another deep breath. "Can I keep my wand?" I asked.

"Of course," she replied with an understanding smile. "It is part of you now, so the Cleansing won't be affected. And if it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll leave mine behind."

Well, that settled it. Looking at her, I said, "Where can I change?"

Another wave of her hand, a wooden, foldable separator appeared beside me. After inspecting it and finding it suitable, I went behind it and began removing my clothes. As I was beginning to unstrap my vial holder, I asked, "How long will the Ritual take?"

"Depends on how long the process can take," she replied. "Maybe an hour, maybe more." After a moment, she added, "Ronald, if you are having doubts, you should clear them before we enter the pool. Once we go in and activate the Runes, we'll be trapped until the Ritual is finished."

"Okay," I replied simply. After fixing my clothes, hiding the vial in between the folds, I wore the robe, trying to tie the flaps of the robe securely. I felt a bit awkward, showing myself to her in an ill-fitting garb. I shook my head, realizing how stupid that sounded. Walking out slowly to make sure I didn't trip, I saw Lady Black standing up, a small smile on her face. I steeled myself, gripping my wand low on my right hand, before saying, "I'm ready."

She offered her arm. "Come then, Ronald. Let's get started."

I looked at her offered limb for a few seconds before taking it. The feel of her skin, her warmth, on my left hand was comforting. Her careful, deliberate movements also relaxed me. She wasn't forcing me in on this, but guiding me gently towards the pool. I stepped a bit closer, hoping she didn't mind.

As we came to the dip, I took another breath. The scent so inviting, strong but not stifling. Welcoming. It was all perfect.

Until my feet touched the water.

It wasn't a sudden discomfort, but I felt my body beginning to heat up. As I made my way deeper, my eyes began to travel towards Lady Black's form, drinking in her curves as she took careful steps to enter. The water made her robe cling to her shapely legs, traveling up towards her hips. Blood began to rush from everywhere.

Something was wrong. It was as if I were back in France, in Fleur's presence.

"Wait," I said.

Lady Black looked at me for a moment before touching the Runes. Magical energy suddenly sprang around the pool, glowing in ethereal light. I looked around me, fear beginning to seep in, as I realized a barrier was raised, and I was trapped. I immediately raised my wand at her direction. The only reaction I received was an amused expression.

"Do you know that before the discovery of diagnostic spells, old families would bring a young child as a food taster when visiting a rival Family?" Lady Black asked.

I shook my head. "Lady Black, what—"

"The food taster was there to check for poison," she interrupted as she faced me. My spine began to shiver as my body seemingly was awaiting for something. "Horrible as that sounds, there was another reason to use a young child for such things. One of the more common ways to undermine a Family was to have a illegitimate child from them. As you can guess, _Amortentia_ was the potion of choice."

My eyes narrowed before examining the pool around me. Was I standing in _Amortentia_? No, couldn't be. It needed gold material to contain it's liquid form or it would become useless after a short time. There was also no presence of the spiraling smoke.

Mixed into the water? No. Water would imbalance and ruin that particular potion. So how?

"The reason why a young child was so important was because those that haven't or were still in the early cusp of puberty would react rather violently. First, the the lingering scent makes them agitated, uncomfortable, destructive. Interestingly enough, those that passed it show an opposite reaction. They become more trusting, playful, and relaxed."

"Oh?" I asked, gritting my teeth. "I'm not feeling any of those, Lady Black."

"Of course not," she replied, hands moving towards the folds of her robe. "Now in contact with _Amortentia_ , as diluted as it is, it produces a more immediate effect. Lust."

Before I could react, it fell off her, revealing her naked form. My body began to heat up completely as my eyes roved around her curves, her luscious and full chest, the shapely form of her waist. I looked at her for a moment, wanting to close in on her, to partake in her.

"Yes, there it is," she said, her lips spreading to form a wicked yet sensual smile. "The lust of a grown man desiring a beautiful woman. Its presence is natural and very telling."

I growled, twirling my wand for a Stunning spell, only for my wand to fly out of my hand, making its way to Lady Black, who took it gently. She turned to look at her left, nodding. Glancing at that direction, I saw the disembodied form of a smiling—

Hermione? I almost took a step back before realizing that my wife would never smile as evilly as that—the grin of pleasure that promised pain and suffering.

Granger. She was cured. Also, was that Dobbie riding on her shoulders?

That suddenly explained a lot of things.

"We got you, we got you, we got you," Granger began singing as she skipped in place. A light, transparent material seemed to fall off her, landing lightly on the floor, revealing both her adult form and the house-elf completely.

The Invisibility Cloak.

"Do you know what your desire tells me, Ronald Weasley," Lady Black asked, making me look back at her. She was walking towards me, stroking my wand gently with her free hand, sending shivers down my spine.

I clenched my fists. "What?"

"You are like my goddaughter and Hermione. An adult in a child's body."


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Dobby jumped off Granger's shoulder, landing neatly on the ground as she started skipping along the perimeter of the pool, singing, "Caught the pig, caught the pig! Time to roast, time to roast!"

I ignored her, looking at the house-elf, and he in turn watched me with his hand outstretched, ready to act. Trying to keep my expression neutral, I turned to look at the beautiful lady next to me. She was silently grinning at me, waiting for me to react. Well, who was I to deny her?

I started by chuckling.

Granger stopped, glaring at me challengingly. That only made me laugh a bit harder.

"Okay, okay," I began, wiping nonexistent tears from my eyes. "Good prank. I didn't expect that. At all."

"Excuse me?" Granger growled.

"Don't mind him, dear," Lady Black replied, her smile growing a bit softer, fonder if I wasn't imagining it. "Ronald is just trying to reinforce his position. Nothing better to convince the other side they got the whole thing wrong than doubling down. Isn't that right?"

I just looked at her for a moment, my smile fading. "Doubling down on what? What are you even talking about?"

"Ah, transitioning to exasperation. Very nice." Lady Black nodded. "Whoever trained you did an excellent job. Or is it from your many years of facing the tip of another one's wand?"

I crossed my arms, trying to keep my eyes on the area between her nose and mouth. Not only would that let me avoid discovering if she knew wandless legilimency, but it also stopped me from watching her wonderful assets bounce freely. "Lady Black… this prank is now past being funny."

"This isn't a prank, Weasley," Granger growled as she approached the barrier, glowing brightly when her hands slammed on it. "This isn't a joke!"

"Of course it is," I said with a snort. "Same like you and Violet? Really? Last time I checked, I was a boy. Also, a man in a child's body? I know we're wizards and all, but just because you think I'm mature for my age doesn't mean I'm a freaking adult all of the sudden. Does looking like that make you a grown woman, Granger?" I faced her. "Well, sorry to shatter your delusions, but it doesn't."

Her hands clenched into fists before hitting the barrier again, making the whole area glow brightly. She opened her mouth for a moment before apparently thinking better of it. Looking at the naked woman in front of me, she said, "Have him tell you where the Diary he stole from the Malfoys is."

"Diary?" I asked, tilting my head. "What Diary?"

Granger growled, glaring at me one last time before returning to Lady Black. "Do anything you want with him, but keep him alive. I want a turn."

" _Keep him alive_?" I mocked. "What, you're going to kill me? After the Vow last year?" I laughed, derisively this time. "Your delusions are always entertaining, Granger. And Violet said you were getting help. Apparently, it's not working." I looked back at Lady Black, who was watching at the whole thing with thinly-veiled amusement. "I offered my help, and this is what I get? Were you even being serious when you took my proposition?"

Walking opposite of her, I continued, "If not, then stop—" I closed my hand to a fist before slamming the barrier. Damn it. It was solid and in front of the damn Runes, making them unreachable. "—wasting! My time!" I paused, taking a breath, as I tried to explore more options, but there was none. I shook my head. Continue until an opportunity presents itself, Weasley. "Open it! I'm done with this."

"If you think you can leave after—"

"Hermione," Lady Black interrupted. "Leave."

"What? But I want to watch!" Granger cooed. Merlin, she was balls out gone.

"Your presence is making him defensive, angry. It's overriding the effects of the potion. He's not going to give up anything at this rate."

"Give up what?" I asked exasperatedly. "Just open the bloody barrier! I'm done with this."

Lady Black just chuckled. "Now, Hermione."

Granger stared at Lady Black for a few moments before a wide, disturbing smile appeared on her face. "If we can't kill him, can we enslave him? Like how he did to me? Ooh, it would be amazing! Maybe your family has something that can be used? We can break his mind and will, then—"

"I'm not going to ask again, Hermione. Let me deal with him alone, or I'll have Dobby call Violet."

Granger waved her arm dismissively, but began to walk towards the darker edges of the room, muttering to herself until she was out of view. Lady Black was silent, waiting for something. It wasn't until I heard something heavy, something solid, shift in the background that Lady Black sighed. I looked back at her, the fog in my mind returning as I stared at her beautiful form. Gritting my teeth, I balled my fists, letting my fingers dig into the palm of my hands painfully, just to have something real to keep me from losing myself.

"There we go. Isn't that better, Ronald?" she asked.

I growled. "Release. Me."

"Not until we clear up the situation we're in," she replied, shaking her head. "Now, I must admit, after hearing about you from both Hermione and Violet, I didn't expect much. I mean, I didn't believe a man who would use barbaric methods to get a sex slave could impress me. Yet, you have."

"I haven't made anyone a Merlin-damned slave!" I countered angrily, shaking my head again to clear my thoughts. The fog was getting heavier and heavier.

Lady Black looked at me curiously for a moment, studying me, before she raised my wand. I raised my arms in return, hoping whatever would come after this wouldn't be as painful as I imagined.

So it came as a surprise when Lady Black waved my wand, and… nothing happened. I watched her stare at the wand for a moment, shaking her head ruefully. "Finicky little thing, aren't you?" she asked softly before waving my wand again, slowly this time. Before I knew it, I was beginning to feel normal. I glanced at my feet, realizing that the liquid I was standing in had disappeared without a trace.

"They were wrong about you," Lady Black began as she approached me.

I watched her carefully, to make sure there wasn't another snare ready to snap me up. When she stopped, she was only just far enough away for her to react if I lunged. Keeping a defensive stance, I asked, "Who were? And about what?"

"Hermione thinks you're still that person that broke, humiliated, and dehumanized her. Violet thinks the same, but feels you have completely changed." She smiled. "Bless her heart, she thinks that losing her love made you regret all your actions, the naive romantic. However, they are both wrong. You're not Ronald Weasley. You are a completely different person."

"Lady Black, are you listening to yourself?"

She shook her head. "For this conversation to work," she began, heat entering her tone, "we need to establish a few things. First, we know you aren't a gifted child. You're an adult, with years of experience inside that head of yours. Second, you know that Violet and Hermione aren't children as well. And lastly, I have the upper hand." With another wave of my wand, the pool began to fill up again. Immediately, my mind and eyes started to search the more interesting parts of her body. With another swish, the potion level began to recede, and so did my wanderings.

"So, shall we presume an honest discussion, or am I going to enfeeble you until you comply?" she asked solemnly.

I glared at her with as much heat as I could before lowering my hands, palms open. "Put your robe back on. Then we can talk."

She cackled, reminding me a bit of the mad Bellatrix of my world. "I can count on one hand how many men have actually said that to me. However, since you asked nicely…"

She suddenly threw my wand up high in an arc, making it an easy catch. The warmth of being reunited with it began to flow over me, and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. I stared at it for a second before turning back at Lady Black, who was now covering herself.

For a second, I was tempted to risk a quick spell. With my wand back, I finally had more options. I could knock her out, then disrupt the flow of magical energy in the runes to mount an escape. However, the ever-present smile on Lady Black's face reminded me that, even with my wand back, she still held the advantage. Dobby, oddly silent, was somewhere behind me, probably waiting to defend her from any attacks.

Besides, as dire as the whole situation seemed to be, wasn't this what I wanted? To talk about the truth of myself without Granger? The fact that Lady Black seemed to be on the same wand-length as me was a stroke of luck, and I wasn't about to question or ruin it.

"There we go," Lady Black said. "Now that these dangerous weapons"—she cupped and jiggled her breasts—"are out of your sight, and you have your wand back, let's talk."

"Has anyone told you that you are certifiable?" I asked, lowering my wand.

"Many times, by many people," she replied with a wry grin and nod. "Part of the charm."

"Doubt it," I countered. After a moment, I sighed. "You wanted to talk. Let's talk."

"Happily," she replied. "I have to admit, it was rather exciting luring you in. I've never seen someone make Hermione triple check everything. You may not be smart as her, but Maeve does your mind work deviously."

I slowly began to walk around the edge of the pool. Lady Black followed suit, staying right in front of me, copying my pace. "Why thank you," was my sardonic reply.

Lady Black giggled. "It's not a knock against you. We had to remember your replies and your actions, just to ensure us that you were unaware of our plans. When you talked about Hermione's Petrification being a distraction, I thought you had us."

Well, that explained the nerve I hit earlier.

"In fact," she continued, "the way you think was the main reason why we went with this method."

I nodded. "It was a great means to attack my thought process by bringing out a very primal emotion. To confuse me, to control me."

She just nodded.

"I have to commend you for going with this," I continued. "Didn't notice until I came direct contact with it. Is it actually _Amortentia_?"

She hummed pleasantly. "Yes, though quite diluted in that form. Worked in our favor anyway since we didn't want you to realize what we were trying to do until you touched it. Especially after your encounter with the veela in France."

"A diluted _Amortentia_ with a different look?" I shook my head. "Didn't think that would be possible. The Black Family holds a lot of secrets."

"It wasn't from the Black Family this time. This is Hermione's work. A genius, in every sense of the word, especially when she has her mind set on something."

"Hah," I barked. "I don't believe that mentally deranged bitch could pull something like this off, especially with the utterly stupid way she tried to trap me last year—urk!"

I held my throat, unable to breath. Lady Black looked a bit confused, so I directed my gaze to the now snarling Dobby.

"Do not talk about Mistress Hermie that way!" he growled.

"Dobby," Lady Black called gently. "Release him please."

I was already starting to see whites when I finally could breathe. I found myself on all fours, coughing my lungs out, when I noted a pair of dainty feet at arms-length away. I looked up blearily, noticing a frown in Lady Black's face.

"You'll have to forgive my house-elf. He respects Hermione very much and considers what she went through worse than the treatment he received from my brother-in-law's family."

She offered her arm, and after hesitating for a second, I took it. Gently bringing to a stand, she began to guide me towards a chair that suddenly appeared inside the pool.

"If I was a less understanding woman, I'd have strangled you myself," she added as she helped me to a sitting position.

"Lucky me," I muttered as I massaged my neck while watching her make her way opposite of me. Another chair appeared just before she would sit.

"You are," she replied as she made herself comfortable. "Ronald Weasley had not only damaged her, but also destroyed her dignity and brilliant mind. She hasn't been truly freed from him and is still obsessed with him, although for a far different reason. It affected her quite badly, especially during her early life. Her parents were preparing to institutionalize her when Violet found her again. You would not believe how much work it takes to just to make her act even remotely normal."

I looked away, my ears feeling hot. "My apologies."

"No need," Lady Black replied softly. "I understand your own vitriol against her. She hasn't exactly treated you fairly."

Another welcoming silence reigned, giving me the opportunity to gather my wits. After a while, I cleared my throat before continuing. "So, you used a disguised lust potion that was diluted enough to avoid making me suspicious because you knew I had faced off a veela in order to confirm your suspicions? Very impressive."

She smiled again. "Thank you." Another pause. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much," I replied, straightening my back. I motioned towards the irate house-elf with my head. "When did you get Dobby?"

"The night after you stole the Diary," she replied easily. "Apparently, my brother-in-law held him responsible for what happened. Didn't make sense, but since I got Dobby nearly for free, I didn't complain."

"He blames the house-elf that wasn't even involved. Why does that not surprise me?"

She laughed. "At least we share a common distaste for the _great_ and _benevolent_ Lord Malfoy. While we're on that subject, may I critique you?"

I blinked. "About?"

"You had been very careful in maintaining an innocent facade, but that night might have been a mistake on your part."

"In what way?" I asked, leaning forward.

"You exposed yourself far too much," Lady Black claimed. "Did you think I was dressed so provocatively just to earn the attention of every man in that hall?"

There was only one answer for that. "Yes," I said right away.

She raised an eyebrow before she chuckled. "Well, you're only partially right. Mostly, I was dressed that way to judge your reaction. A normal boy at such a young age wouldn't have reacted in the way you did to me. Plus there was that duel you had with my goddaughter soon afterwards."

"I don't see how the latter exposed me," I countered. "Violet didn't seem to realize who it was. In fact, it exposed her as I suspected the identity of the Wicked Witch soon afterwards."

"Oh? Impressive," she replied. "Still, you're wrong about it not exposing you. While we couldn't ascertain your identity then, your dueling style was something she remembered. We exploited that when Violet asked you to showcase both your styles of dodging in front of your friends."

I blinked before remembering that day. How did I not realize that the dueling grounds used was almost identical to Malfoy's hidden cellar? Lady Black seemed to have realized my revelation as well.

"Before that day, Violet was utterly convinced that what they did to the Ronald Weasley had worked."

"A memory charm before killing him," I interjected.

"Exactly. However, after that mock duel, you threw my goddaughter out of the loop. While she didn't show it, she paced endlessly privately, trying to build excuses, until she finally theorized that Hermione was right all along."

"Except that he had supposedly changed for the better because she broke up with him?" I finished unsurely.

"Ah, a man that does listen to a lady," she replied with a chuckle.

I crossed my arms. "You said you believe that I wasn't Ron Weasley. Care to elaborate?"

She nodded. "Your attitude is a complete contrast to his. For example, the way you duel, the a masterful maneuvering to get yourself closer to a powerful family—he would never have done it the way you did. The man was disgustingly lazy in his approach, showcased in the methods he used with Hermione. He favored brute force in a lot of things, which worked in Hermione's favor when she escaped his control." Then she stared at me. "In fact, I'm quite certain if given the opportunity, you would probably have been more effective in maintaining control over her."

"I don't operate that way," I growled.

She nodded. "That's another thing that made me realize that you're not Ronald Weasley. People who abuse other people do not change." She then grinned manically, making me shudder. "The feeling of dominating someone is very addicting. I would know. It gets me every time when that brat Malfoy's eyes widen in fear when I check on his work." She cackled. "Makes me wish you were like him. The way your eyes boggled out of their sockets when I hugged you back in that Yule Party… ah. Your expression was exquisite."

Okay, now she was just taking a piss. "And you're supposed to be a professor?" I asked lightly, raising an eyebrow.

"You think I'm the only one that feels this way? Hah! I'm pretty sure Minerva gets herself worked up a frenzy disciplining troublemakers."

I raised my hand. "Stop, stop. I didn't need that image."

"Heh, maybe James was smart enough to reject me after all," she continued, apparently ignoring what I just said as she looked up, placing a delicate finger on her chin. "The things I would have done to that man to keep him."

I stared at her for a moment before shaking my head. "Are you done? Because we have better things to discuss than your depravity. No offense."

She pouted. "You and Violet are alike, you know? She always tries to shut me up if I talk about James that way. The way she acts would make you think she was eleven, learning what sex is for the first time."

"Maybe because we aren't as indecent as you?" I suggested, rolling my eyes. "Just a friendly suggestion."

That earned a snort from her. "Give me an opportunity, and I can show you how indecent I can be." I stared at her silently until she finally raised both her hands in defeat. "Fine, fine. Back to business."

"Thank you," I said, allowing a touch of sarcasm to color my voice. I paused again for a moment, a thought coming to my head. "You say all that, yet why do both Granger and Violet still think I'm Ron Weasley?"

"Because their reasoning is valid as well," she replied. "Well, Hermione's, at least, was the most logical. There was no guarantee that you weren't Ron Weasley. First, you seem to be quite aware of the going-ons in this school and there were only just a few people who were aware of the trio's misadventures. Secondly, the way you maneuvered defensively also seemed to match with Hermione's prediction of what Ronald Weasley would do."

"Which is?"

"Well, how about the fact that you had befriended a certain heiress?" Lady Black replied. "While the Greengrass Family aren't as rich or as well known as the Black Family, they still have ample resources to defend you."

"That proves nothing," I countered. "I only got deeply involved with the Greengrasses because Granger and your goddaughter tried to kill me. Besides, you've talked about Weasley's methodology. Would you really think the Greengrasses would help someone who, in your own words, was disgustingly lazy and only favored brute force?"

"They would if you ensnared their Heiress," she replied. "Ensnared her like Ronald did to Hermione."

"Excuse me?" I asked coldly.

"Don't take it personally, but it fits."

"No it doesn't," I insisted. "Daphne is Slytherin, through and through. She isn't someone who will be controlled so easily."

Lady Black smiled. "True, but while she is a young, impressionable child, Ronald Weasley is an experienced adult who isn't stupid. Well, not completely, at least. Certainly cunning enough to trap Hermione, though. Is it that unreasonable to think he wouldn't have gotten to her as well? In fact, he would have a much easier time, considering he could control Greengrass just by controlling Davis, her best friend. Who is also part of your circle." She smirked.

"One, they are my friends," I stated coldly. "I will never do that to them. And two, I doubt it would have mattered to Granger whether or not I had befriended them. She only seems to think the worst of me."

"I know," Lady Black replied. "Lastly, she also believes you're trying to manipulate Violet to gain back a mature core. That's why she planned her Petrification. She knew you would make a move without her in the way."

"Again, proves nothing. Anyone with a working brain would want to get more power. Moreso when they're threatened by powerful enemies. Those two drove me to this point."

"Can you prove that?" she challenged.

"No more than Granger can prove that I am the one that she hates," I responded in kind. "All she has is speculation, wild guesses, and an utter bias against me."

"She also has Violet's trust." Lady Black sighed. "Her word holds more weight than mine. And thus we're now at the heart of the matter." She looked at me with utter seriousness. "I need your help to prove to my goddaughter that you aren't Ronald Weasley."

"How?" I asked.

"Tell me who you are," she replied. "You are clearly someone who is reincarnated, judging by the lack of a mature magical core. There's almost zero chances that you are an actual adult using an Aging Potion as a means of disguise. My first thought is that you were Longbottom, somehow displacing Ronald Weasley and now living in his body. While he was never part of Violet's inner circle, he was her friend after their Fifth Year. It could also explain your friendship with him."

"It makes sense in a way," I replied, "but no. Your premise is too narrow. Expand it a bit more."

She blinked. "What, are you someone not from her generation? Like Dumbledore? Or maybe someone who had already died before the events that had the Dark Lord mark my goddaughter? Cousin Sirius, perhaps?" Then her eyes shone. "Or maybe even James?" Then the mirth quickly faded when she realized something and balked. "No, not possible. You were flirting with Violet."

That got me to snort. "That disgusts an indecent woman like you?"

"There are limits," she growled before crossing her arms. "Fine. Since I'm way off the Quidditch Field, educate me. Who are you?"

Staring at her for a few seconds, I took a deep breath as I decided on the course of action. Moment of truth, I suppose. "I have always been Ronald Bilius Weasley. Whether it was this life or my previous one."

Watching her reaction, I gauged how I would continue. I was extremely aware of how defensively Lady Black suddenly held herself. I couldn't blame her, especially after she had just finished espousing in detail why she thought I wasn't the person I just claimed to be. I even noted idly that Dobby had appeared in view, also getting ready to act.

"In my previous life, I befriended the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter, and Hermione Jean Granger. The latter who I would marry after the Battle at Hogwarts, the battle where Harry vanquished Voldemort."

That got such a reaction from Lady Black that I felt a bit of a cruel satisfaction for bewildering her. Her eyes were wide, jaw slackened to the point I wouldn't be surprised if a quaffle was able to go through. Take that, you oversexed witch.

"I lived my life afterwards as an Auror, a part-time worker at my brother's joke shop, an aide to my wife who became Minister of Magic, and finally, an Unspeakable Field Agent Infiltrator. That is who I am."

I was given another beautiful sight of Lady Black, who was composed as she could be, splutter out a few monosyllables. "Wh—wha—?"

Then, my triumph was cut short when I heard Granger shout behind me, "Lies!"

I almost jumped turning around to see her again, though this time, she was accompanied by Violet, the grown up version. She was dressed with the same outfit she wore when we duelled in the cellar of Malfoy Manor. Without a mask this time, though, which exposed the hard eyes staring down at me.

It made me swallow involuntarily.

"He lies!" Granger shouted ferally. "Me? Married to him? Of all the fabricated stories he could come up with, that was utter bullshit!"

"Language," I called. Maybe a bit nervously as Violet's eyes narrowed further.

"Shut it!" Granger turned to Lady Black. "Tell Violet, Bella! You don't actually believe him, do you?"

I turned, looking at the mentioned witch, who was now looking completely contemplative. Her pause seemed to agitate Granger even further.

"What are you waiting for?!" she shouted.

"His story is very plausible," Lady Black finally replied.

"What!? Are you serious?" Granger demanded.

"No, that was her cousin," I replied without looking at her.

That got a snort out of Lady Black, before she shook her head. "It's the only thing that fits." She stared beyond my shoulder. Whether her gaze was towards Granger or Violet, I didn't know. "You haven't exactly had the most extensive network of friends. Especially anyone who was knowledgeable of your misadventures in this school. Well, unless you held something back. A secret lover, who you spilled your heart to perhaps?"

"There was no one else but him," was Violet's reply.

"Then it stands to reason that he could very well be telling the truth. That he is a different version of Ronald Weasley." She shook her head. "Violet, your Ronald Weasley would never change this drastically, no matter how much you hope it's true. The way this one works and duels also gives credibility of his claim that he was an Auror and… well, whatever an Infiltrator is."

There was another pause, with Granger being very quiet for some reason. That made me nervous. After a moment, I heard a sigh. "I think you might be right, Bella."

"No!" Granger shrilled, the sound of stamping feet becoming a bit prevalent. "No! No! No! No!"

"Hermione," came Violet's pained voice.

"He's fooled Bella! You must see it! He fooled you, too, remember?!" Then, I heard something I didn't think was possible. Granger sobbing. "Please! He's right there, at our mercy! I can fix him! Let me break him, let me hurt him! I can make him completely loyal to us! Please. Please! Don't let him win. Don't…! Not again. Please. Never again…"

"Bella," Violet called.

Lady Black gave me an apologetic look before she stood up and walked past me. I dared not look anywhere but forward. I did not want to see someone who looked like my wife in a sobbing, broken mess. The barrier around the pool faded away and I saw Dobby snap his fingers before disappearing from view. The sound of steps and rustling of clothes dominated the background.

"Here, here, dear," I heard Lady Black say soothingly.

"I'm owed this," Granger sobbed. "I was promised this."

"It's not him, Hermione," Lady Black replied. "Come. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

"You're being fooled," Granger cried. There was the sound of shuffling steps as her voice grew more distant. "It's going to happen again. There's no end to it."

The sobbing grew fainter and fainter, until it completely vanished. For a moment, I thought I was left alone, making me wonder if I should leave. However, solid clacking steps approached from behind. My back stiffened slightly. I knew who was approaching. I just didn't know what mood she was in.

Violet was quiet as she walked in front of me, taking the seat that Lady Black had just vacated. Her eyes were… lost. As if she had just fought off a dragon. I didn't blame her. I wasn't feeling good myself.

"Was everything you said true?" she finally asked.

"Yes," I replied tiredly. "Do you need a Vow?"

She sighed. "No. Yes. I don't know."

I stayed silent for a moment, shuffling uncomfortably. After a while, I sighed. "I'm sorry for acting that way with Granger. She… pisses me off."

"I understand," Violet replied with a sardonic smile. "Imagine that someone who looked like the one you love hurting you. Or your friends. I couldn't have ever imagined Ron doing that to her."

"Maybe," I said softly. "I know Granger isn't Hermione, though. And… acting like a prat with her isn't helping."

She nodded. "I guess you and the Ron I know have something in common."

"We're not the same," I said neutrally. "Your ex-boyfriend is an utter monster."

She grimaced. "Sorry. It's just… I really hoped…"

I shook my head, asking softly, "You still like him? After everything he's done?"

"Why would you even ask that?" she demanded.

"Because I think you didn't want this to happen," I replied. "Me, sitting in front of you, proving you wrong. You wanted me to be that remorseful ex of yours, unsure on how to gain back your love. So when I tried to take advantage of Granger's supposed attack, it proved her right in your mind and made you angry. Am I wrong?"

She didn't reply, just looking away.

I sighed. "Move on, Violet. That Ron Weasley isn't worth it. You deserve better."

She lowered her head. "Yeah. You're right. Bella says the same thing, but…" and she trailed off with a sigh.

Well, that turned sour quickly. Looking back at where Lady Black and Granger disappeared, I finally thought of a nice distraction to this dreary atmosphere. Turning back to Violet, I gave her a small smile. "You know, I thought you and Granger were a thing."

That got her to snort, bringing her head back up, a hint of smile in her eyes. "Of course you would. Goddamn perv."

"Shut up," I replied back easily. "You two were so… close. I mean, she was almost sitting on your lap the first time we met!"

Now there was definitely a grin. "Well, we were wondering how Ron was going to play this one out, so Hermione and I kinda prepared to mess with him. Worked, didn't it? Surprised the hell out of you."

"And calling her 'girlfriend' during our duel in the darkness?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we are friends," she countered, smile widening. "And girls."

"Right," I said sardonically. "So when both of you talked while I was pretending to be poisoned also didn't mean anything?"

Okay, maybe talking about Granger breaking down last year wasn't a good idea, judging the way Violet suddenly frowned.

I raised my hand. "Right, sorry. We promised not to talk about you trying to kill me."

She sighed before nodding. "Yeah. We did, didn't we?" After another pause, she continued. "Ron… Hermione really thought I was abandoning her at that point. She's utterly dependent on me." She shook her head sharply. "Do you really think I'd take advantage of her like that?"

That got me short. "No. Probably not." Another moment of silence reigned, though a bit more uncomfortable this time. I honestly didn't know what else to talk about. Deciding it was better to just delay this conversation until after we all get our heads cleared, I stood up, only for Violet to look at me sharply.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Back to bed," I replied, taking a step to the right. "This day has been… rather trying." When she stood up, arm stretched, I stopped. "What?"

She hesitated. "Please… stay. We still have a lot to talk about."

"We aren't in the right frame of mind, Violet," I commented. "Get some rest. Maybe next time, you'll send me a proper invitation. I'll even bring the Diary and then maybe we can go our separate ways."

"Wait, separate—hold on. Ron, I—" she paused. "I… can still call you that, right?"

"It's my name," I replied with a small grin. "Don't wear it out."

"Shut up," she replied with a smile of her own before turning serious. "Ron, I need your help." When her hand made its way towards her inner robe, I pointed my wand at her. She reacted by raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I'm tired and rightfully paranoid right now," I answered with a shrug.

Carefully, she pulled her arm out, revealing what looked to be a muggle newspaper. She stepped forward, offering it to me. "You do know I can kick your ass anytime, right?"

"Who won the last duel again?" I asked, accepting the paper.

"I let you win."

"That's what a sore loser would say."

She only rolled her eyes in response. Making sure I still held my wand, I unfolded the toerag and looked at it. It was on the sports section, and there was a very convenient circle around a certain article. Reading the title, I raised my eyebrow.

"A chess tournament?" I asked.

"Go to the following page that continues the article," she said.

Flipping it over a page, I just stared as I was greeted with an oddly familiar figure smiling back at me. I blinked a few times, wondering why I seemed to recognize the man, only to let that go when something else caught my attention. On a table in front of him, a bit on the right, also emphasized with another drawn circle was an image that made me stiffen. I could never forget that small, golden cup. The nightmare that we went through to get it, breaking into Gringotts to obtain.

To see Hufflepuff's Cup in a muggle article was the most confusing thing I'd seen in two lifetimes.

"How?" I asked weakly.

"You recognize it," Violet replied.

"Of course I do," I muttered, studying the image closely. "But why is it there? In my world, we were almost roasted by a Gringotts' dragon to get it."

Violet nodded. "Same thing during our first life."

I stared at her. "So why…?"

She just sighed. "I don't know. When we were born again the first time, we tried to use all our previous knowledge to get any advantage that we could, but for some reason… things changed. And it happened every time we died and lived again."

"What changed?" I asked.

"Most of the time, it's little things. Like how our peers would interact slightly differently with us. However, sometimes it's something big, like how Voldemort would not even act the same way, or even how some of the Horcruxes would be relocated. Hufflepuff's Cup was one of them. Though thankfully, this one was almost consistent. Sometimes it's in Lestrange's Vault. Sometimes, a rich muggle, for one reason or another, obtains it and uses it as a prize in a chess tournament."

She walked back to the chair and sat down. Looking at me expectantly, I sighed and followed suit, retaking my place in front of her.

"I was going to use this to confront you," she said softly. "You know, when I thought you were him. I wanted to use this to give him another chance. To prove to us that he changed."

"Instead, you are now going to have to make do with me. Hurrah."

She giggled. "Yes, now we have to make do with you." Her lips turned to a thin line. "I'm not good with chess. That's why we need you."

I frowned. "How about Granger? I recall her being awarded points for playing well against McGonagall's trial last year."

"She's no longer the same after you—he," she corrected, "broke her. Last year, she only got by because she memorized the moves he always made. Thankfully, McGonagall's pieces never really change when using his moves." Then, she frowned. "We tried doing the tournament after we… took care of Ron. She couldn't even win the first chess match. Worse, she lost easily." She frowned. "I think that broke her even more. For her not to even do well in chess, when she was at least competent at it, reminded her of what he took from her. I am not putting her through that again."

I stared back at the newspaper, still unable to believe that I was seeing a famed magical artifact in the hands of a muggle. A muggle who still looks eerily familiar.

"What's in it for me?" I finally asked.

"Oh come on, Ron."

I chuckled. "Slytherin has corrupted me, I'm afraid."

"Stupid snake," she replied good-naturedly. "My eternal gratitude?"

"Eh, that's not worth a lot, is it?"

"Oh fuck you, you snot-nosed brat." She shook her head, still smiling. "Fine. I was going to give you this as a bonus, but whatever." When she went for her robes again, I didn't react this time. Mostly because she was apparently expecting me to point my wand again at her, and I liked to be unpredictable at this point. You know, as a small revenge against Life.

Instead of a paper, she revealed a small corked vial filled with something crimson. I raised my eyebrow at that and asked, "That is?"

"Aging Potion with my blood," she replied. "The literal shortcut into making you an adult, complete with the advantages that comes along with it: a real, proper erection."

I blinked, staring at her mutely.

She covered her smile with a hand. "It was rather funny seeing your little soldier poking through that loose robe." When I just continued looking at her silently, she sighed. "Fine. It also matures magical cores if you're into that."

"You are obsessed with my bangers, aren't you?" I muttered. "Bloody pervert. Like your godmother."

She smirked. "Says the guy in a twelve-year old body who couldn't take his eyes off her."

"Doesn't count as it was potion-induced." Staring at it for a few seconds, I added, "How does that even work? Just add blood to an Aging Potion? It can't be that easy."

"It doesn't work with anyone's blood but mine," she replied. "Part of the package deal I obtained with this whole mess of repeating life after death."

"Speaking of which, how did that happen?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nope. Not telling. Maybe if you accept my offer, I can fill you in. Take that as another incentive to join my harem."

I snorted. "Well, your harem _is_ supremely lacking a male presence." I looked at the vial again. "So, Lady Black wasn't lying."

"Better to convince someone by putting partial truths. Or something to that effect. Never really got those Black Family lessons down. So… deal?"

I paused again before standing up. Violet's smile got a bit bigger when I took the vial from her hands. "Will it hurt?" I asked, still staring at the potion.

She shook her head. "You'll probably cramp a few muscles when you start growing a few inches."

"Just a few inches?"

"Well, you'll gain a few feet in your height as well. But there are a few things you can't change, no matter how good you are with the Engorgement Charm."

"Oh, haha." Uncorking the vial, I raised it to my lips. "Here goes nothing." I closed my eyes, hoping it didn't taste as vile as it looked. Downing it with one shot, the most outstanding flavor that was forefront to my mind was the metallic, coppery taste of blood. I winced as I let the liquid flow down my throat, clicking my tongue in distaste. "Well… that wasn't so bad—"

Ice cold needles suddenly started digging into my head. I gasped, holding my head with my hands, falling onto my knees as I saw Violet's eyes widen in utter shock as she rushed to me. Her mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear anything except a ringing tone that kept getting louder and louder with every second. My head felt like it was being expanded until I finally couldn't feel the hands holding my head. My vision began to fade to a silver sheen, getting brighter with each second, like someone put an overpowered _Lumos_ in front of my eyes. Violet's face was slowly eaten away until there was nothing but white.

And pain.


	46. Chapter ?

**Chapter ?**

"Sir?! Sir?!"

I blinked, looking at the constable who was staring at me with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" he continued. "Nod if you can hear me."

I nodded.

"Good, good," he muttered as he looked around. "What a fucking mess."

I stared around me, numb to the moans and screams of the suffering. The street was littered with burning chunks of concrete, the air covered in dust and smoke. The constable had begun talking into his walkie-talker, probably to get reinforcements. Sure enough, a few moments later, sirens began masking the sounds of the suffering.

Taking a few tentative steps, I stared at the ruined building. I was about to make a run towards it when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Sir! Don't run in there! It's too dangerous!"

I just stared at the burning building, asking repeatedly—

* * *

"Why?" I asked frowning. "I mean, I don't think I'm doing a bad job."

From behind her desk, Hermione sighed as she massaged her temples. "It's not that you're doing a bad job, Ron, but people are already questioning your appointment."

I shrugged. "Let them talk. The Minister can appoint anyone they want as their aide, Hermione."

"That may be true, but I'm already facing solid opposition regarding my policies," she replied.

"So? This was your aim, wasn't it? To change how Magical Britain works?"

She frowned. "Yes, but these changes need a lot more time than I anticipated. I'm doing things too quickly and it's showing. The Families that supported me during the campaign are slowly moving away. I had hoped that having you, a member of a more moderate Pureblood Family with me, would show I wasn't going to just run roughshod over them. Apparently, that's not enough."

"Then tell them where to shove it."

"I'm not going to rule like a tyrant, Ron," she said. "That will only divide us."

I snorted. "Have you seen the news lately? They are already calling you one."

"The media has their own agenda." She shrugged. "The more ridiculous stories they write about me, the more their bias shows itself to the people. However, if the Families don't support me, it doesn't matter how many laws I propose, they'll just vote it down."

"So the brilliant solution you came up with is to replace me?" I asked. "You know, if you wanted a younger, better looking husband, there is such a thing as divorce."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's the reason why I'm replacing you as my aide. In fact, I have the divorce papers right here. Want to sign it so we can move on with our lives?"

I chuckled. "Nah. Not until I get to replace you with a younger, prettier woman."

"There is no such thing."

"Hmm, you want to bet on that?"

Both of us smiled until Hermione shook her head. "In all seriousness," she began, "assigning a member of a more traditional Pureblood Family will calm them down. Also, I think letting you go will be good for you."

"Hmm? What makes you say that?"

"Well, how about the fact that you're bored with this job?" I was about to protest when she raised her hand. "Don't bother, Ron. You've been restless the past few months." She frowned. "I know the only reason you didn't return to the Auror Corps after helping out George with his shop was because I asked."

"You mean ordered, right?" She stared at me, making me raise my hands in defense. "Fine, fine. Asked. Look, I understand. You didn't want to raise Rose or Hugo alone if anything happened to me." I smiled. "I'm not holding that against you."

"And I'm very grateful. However, with Rose already working here and Hugo graduating in a few years, I think it's time for you to go back to what you love."

"Quidditch?" I asked.

That got her to snort. "Aren't you a little old for that now?"

"See, I knew you wanted someone younger."

"Oh shut up, prat," she growled.

I grinned as I approached her. "Well, I hope the Corps will still allow me in. Being an Auror is also a young man's job."

"I'm sure they'll find use of a decrepit wizard like you," she replied, staring at me with a girly smile. That was all that I needed to see as I bent down and met her lips with mine. Her scent, her taste, was still as intoxicating as ever.

"This decrepit wizard can still put you on top of this desk and have his way with you," I replied after we separated. "In fact… we haven't made love on top of the Minister's desk yet, have we?" I wiggled my eyebrows. "Should we try?"

She barked a joyous laugh. "Behave, Mister Weasley."

"And what will you offer to make me behave, Minister?"

"Well, I do have something planned for us tonight."

I kissed her again. "Why delay something when we can do it right now?" I countered.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a young redhead carrying several bundles of parchment. "Minister," she greeted before noticing our positions. She only raised an eyebrow before quickly shutting the door behind her in a hurry. "Really, Mom, Dad?"

I groaned, giving Rose a small glare before looking back at Hermione. "It seems your next appointment has arrived, Minister."

She just gave me a victorious, knowing smile. "Yes, it seems that way, Mr. Weasley. Do hold that thought, though, and we can discuss it in a more thorough manner tonight."

I straightened up. "I will be looking forward to it, then."

"I don't want to hear about this," Rose called, making me roll my eyes.

"What are you on about?" I asked as I began walking to her. "You don't even live with us anymore."

"Just go, Dad," she replied, shaking her head. As I passed by her, she added, "Oh, and if you see Hugo, tell him to behave."

I blinked, looking at Rose, and then at Hermione. My wife's eyes widened. "Oh, is that today?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"The Ministry of Magic Tour," Rose answered as she made her way in front of the Minister's desk. "You know, to educate and encourage the younger generation to work for the Ministry?"

"So they can become boring adults like you two?" I asked.

Rose just rolled her eyes while Hermione looked at me sharply. "Boring? Really?" she questioned.

"I call it as I see it," I replied with a shrug.

"Oh you're going to get it tonight," Hermione said in a heated voice that made my imagination run wild. "That's a promise."

"Are you two still discussing this?" Rose asked exasperatedly.

I just gave my wife a wink and kissed my daughter on the cheek—

"Ew, Dad!"

—before exiting the office. Greeting a few more Ministry workers, I made my way to the elevator and traveled to the entrance hall.

As I passed by the new fountain, remodeled during Shacklebolt's run as Minister, I noticed a somewhat large group of people wearing Hogwarts uniforms. Leading them was a professor whose name I couldn't quite remember. I gave her a nod, which she returned with a small smile. I scanned their faces, looking for that distinct red hair.

When I finally saw him, I greeted, "Hugo!"

His eyes widened and a smile formed on his face. "Hey, Dad! There—"

* * *

"—you are, Weasley."

I spun sharply, wand ready, pointing at the feminine figure waiting by the door. My eyes squinted, trying to make out more details. Really shouldn't have downed that fifth shot of Firewhisky. Then again, I didn't expect a guest this late.

"What squalor," she said, walking right in without a care in the world. "I didn't think your standards would drop this dramatically, Weasley."

As she got closer, my eyes widened once I recognized her. "What the hell are you doing here, Greengrass?" I demanded.

"Looking for you, obviously." Daphne Greengrass paused, sniffing in disgust. "What is that stench? Have you even bathed in the past month?"

"No," I replied.

She shook her head looking at the room I'd been renting for the past couple of years. Her eyes traveled from my yellow-stained bed, to the growing pile of rotting garbage in one corner of the room, and the scattered clothing on the floor. "Disgusting."

"Is that all?" I asked with a growl. "If so, get out."

"Not even close, Weasley."

"Well, I say it is, so get your arse out of here," I growled.

"I told you this wouldn't work," another voice called from the door.

My mouth opened slightly as I saw another feminine figure enter my room. I glared at Greengrass incredulously and demanded, "What the bloody hell? I'm not saying this again. Out! Both of you!"

"Not until you listen to what I have to say," Greengrass replied coolly. She looked at the other figure and nodded. A wand popped out, making me aim mine at the new figure, only to be ignored as she cast a spell on the floor.

A faint, floral scent spread across the room as the garbage disappeared. At the same time, my clothes floated off the ground, dirt and grime slowly disappearing from the fabric. They then fell, perfectly folded onto my bed. Speaking of, the bed also had undergone a transformation. Not only was it now made, but the bedcover, blankets, and pillows had returned to their original colors. To be honest, it looked even better than when I had first moved in.

"Could have done that myself," I muttered.

Greengrass smirked. "Of course you could have," she replied sardonically. Turning to her companion, she said, "Tracy, a few chairs, please."

I blinked, looking at the other visitor in my room. After she conjured a trio of solid-looking chairs, she sat down in one of them, giving me a nervous smile and a wave of her hand in greeting. I was a little unsure how to reply, so I just raised my own before looking at Greengrass. She was making herself comfortable. I ignored the empty chair, and crossed my arms.

"For a man who wants to keep hidden," she began, "you made yourself surprisingly easy to find." She looked at her friend. "We need some privacy."

"Sure," was all Davis said before she closed the door and waved her wand again. The tell-tale sign of a privacy charm tingled in the air.

"You can put your wand down, Weasley," Greengrass said, making me frown.

"Why should I?" I shot back. "You just barged into my room, cast spells willy-nilly, and haven't bothered to tell me why you're here."

Greengrass smiled. "I'm here to make all your dreams come true."

I snorted. "Not interested. Go find someone more desperate if you want a bed-warmer."

"Nott."

I froze, my eyes widening as I straightened to my full height. "You… bitch," I snarled. "How fucking dare you?"

"So, you are interested," Greengrass replied, her grin widening.

I twirled my wand, a spell at the ready as I pointed it towards Greengrass. She didn't even blink, just stared at me challengingly. In fact, the only other action she took was extending her hand out towards the side. I idly noted that Davis was aiming her wand at me.

"Let me get to the point, Weasley," Greengrass continued. "I can get you Nott."

"I don't need your help," I growled.

"Of course you don't," she replied easily. "That's why you're here, in the deepest parts of Knockturn Alley, wasting away fighting petty criminals." She shook her head. "You will never get to him this way. He stopped hiding here almost a year after you arrived, and found himself a new sponsor. You're chasing a ghost."

"And how would you know?" I asked, lowering my wand.

"Because I have seen him," Greengrass replied with a cold smile. "Living in comfortable luxury, without a care in the world. Hailed as a hero for his actions. Protected from prosecution. Untouchable."

I approached her, fists shaking. "Not for long. Give me his location."

"You will never get to him, Weasley."

"You don't know me, Greengrass," I replied coldly.

"Everyone knows who you are," she replied easily. "And that's the problem. You go in there, wands blazing, and he'll vanish." She shook her head. "No. If you want to get to him, you need my help."

I stared at her for a moment before frowning. Then, before either could react, I shot a stunner at Davis. Her eyes widened for a split second before she slumped on her seat. At the same time, my free hand went for Greengrass' throat. She gasped softly as I squeezed. "How about you tell me where he is and I won't have to kill you?" I asked coldly.

To my surprise, she grinned. "Staying here made you ruthless. Good. You're going to need that."

I squeezed slightly harder, making her eyes bulge slightly and breaths shorten. "Answer me, Greengrass, or you will die."

"Without me," she wheezed, "you will never find him."

"But I do have you," I countered as I squeezed even harder, her hands gently grasped mine as her face became flushed. However, she stayed silent, staring at me defiantly. When I noticed the light in her eyes was slowly fading, I growled and let go.

She coughed roughly, one hand grasping the back of her chair, while the other brushed her throat. I slowly backed away, watching as she steadily recovered from her ordeal, a touch of guilt gnawing on me. It disappeared promptly when she looked at me, no accusation present in her expression, only a victorious smile.

"Does that mean we have an accord?" she asked roughly.

"Yes." After a moment, I added. "Why?"

She coughed again before slowly straightening up, looking like I didn't strangle her at all. "Why did I approach you? Or maybe why I want to give you Nott?"

"Both."

She cleared her throat one last time before shaking her head. "It's simple. I want Nott taken out because his blatant actions have almost exposed our society to the muggles. As for why I approached you, it's even simpler. You want to avenge the murder of your wife and children. And you will do anything, suffer anything, to get what you want." She grinned again. "Am I wrong?"

I just stared at her before shaking my head. "No. You're not."

"Good," she said. "Now, revive Tracy so we can get out of this hovel. Then, we can start preparing you."

I pointed my wand at the fallen woman, frowning. "What do you have in mind?"

"First—"

* * *

"—lick my feet."

"Excuse me?" I growled, staring at the bed where the sitting Greengrass had begun to remove her boots.

"I thought I spoke quite clearly," she replied.

"Oh, I heard what you just said," I said. "I'm just wondering why the bloody hell I would do that."

She nodded. "Good. An adverse reaction. This will be a good first step."

"Are you even listening, Greengrass?"

She just stared at me blankly. "Didn't you say you would do anything to learn my family's branch of Occlumency? This is how we'll do it."

I just returned her gaze, though a bit more harshly than hers. "You know what? That just about explains everything about you."

She just rolled her eyes. "We can't afford to do this normally. It would take years to develop a working persona that we can use to get you into Nott's circle. We can't afford to wait that long. _You_ can't afford to wait that long."

I sighed, walking towards the only available chair in the room, which just so happened to be directly in front of her. She looked at me with a satisfied expression before she extended her leg. I stared at it for a moment before saying, "I'm going to cut that limb off, Greengrass. I'm not kidding."

She only raised an eyebrow before lowering the offending leg. "The longer we wait, the better Nott's chances at escape get."

"When I said I'd do anything to get to Nott, it didn't include indulging in your sick fantasies."

That got her laughing. "While it's true that I will enjoy seeing you, Potter's best friend and husband of the former Minister of Magic, debase himself in front of me, that's not the only reason." When I stayed quiet, she just sighed. "Should I explain?"

"Please," I said sarcastically. "I would love to see you reconcile Occlumency training with indulging your foot fetish."

"My family's version of Occlumency will allow you to create a mask, a persona to hide your true self."

I nodded impatiently. "Yes, you've explained that."

"Weasley, be quiet," she reprimanded. "Now, for that to happen, we need to put you in positions that would allow you to embrace acts and emotions you would normally be uncomfortable with. For example, having you put yourself in a demeaning position will not only embarrass you, but also make you feel a steady stream of anger."

I just stared at her before raising my hand. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Weasley?" she asked.

"I'm on a quest for vengeance, Greengrass. I have plenty of anger to spare."

"What you have is hatred for one specific person," she countered. "While you can use that as your Anchor to keep your true self, you cannot use it to face the circle he has surrounded himself with."

I released my breathe. "Greengrass… look. I'm not even a big believer of everything you just said. Having a different personality? I know Occlumency. It's a requirement of being an Auror."

"What you know is a very simple version that allowed you to stay relatively calm during work," she said, shaking her head. "Its main job was to help Aurors keep focused, professional, and mentally sharp. It only lessens the impact of high stress and the emotions it brings until you are back in a more normal situation. It's not as extensive or specialized as the one you're going to learn."

"So what?" I asked. "Why can't I keep using that?"

"Because, fool, it will be useless against those you're going to meet."

I snorted. "I can handle anything those bigots throw at me."

Greengrass stared at me for a moment before her expression suddenly transformed. Her eyes became cruel, her cheeks more animated, and she raised her hand as she laughed daintily. "My," she said, voice painted with utter arrogance and glee, "I'm so glad that mudblood Minister and her dirty spawns are dead!"

I felt myself burn up, hands shaking as they gripped my knees. I could only see red as I glared at her, half-tempted to bring out my wand.

Then, her expression returned to placid neutrality. "You just gave yourself away," she commented, her voice going back to normal.

"Bitch," I growled. "It proves nothing. You know what to say to set me off."

"And you think they won't?" she countered, raising an eyebrow. She sighed. "Weasley, do you have any idea of the people in Nott's new circle?"

I scoffed. "They are traditional Purebloods. Like you. I've dealt with people like them all the time."

"No, you fought them all the time," she responded. "Whether as an Auror, or on the opposite side of the negotiation table with your wife. You've never really mingled with them before."

"I remember attending one of Malfoy's Yule Parties," I corrected. "As a matter of fact, weren't you there as well?"

"You were only there to tweak my brother-in-law's nose," she came back. "It's not the same. Also, you are wrong. The people that will give us access to Nott aren't like the usual Families you've known. They are bigots, magical supremacists, and muggle haters that far surpass the previous Lord Malfoy." She stared at me. "That's who you are going to meet, mingle, laugh, drink, and become friends with."

I gritted my teeth. "So what? Give me some time. I'll be able to blend in."

"You will fail," she replied. "These people can smell dishonesty, especially when it comes to people who do not believe in their ideals. They are a careful bunch, always prodding and testing, watching your words and weighing it with your actions. Someone who doesn't believe what they do may parrot their words, copy their actions, but inevitably, they'll give themselves away."

I stared at her. "So, what, I have to be like one of them?"

"Not like," she corrected. "To _be_ one of them. A person that would disgust you. A person who can easily curse your wife, demean your children, and disparage your in-laws. A monster you thought you will never be."

I frowned. "You want me to turn me to a Death Eater. By licking your feet."

She laughed. "The thought of it really does bother you, huh, Weasley?" Then, her face turned neutral once more. "To answer you, no. I am not going to turn you to a Death Eater. That in itself is impossible."

"What do you mean? That's what you were building up to, isn't it? To turn me into a monster?"

She shook her head. "You must be incredibly naive to only equate Death Eaters with monsters. In the grand scheme of things, they were nothing but people who could only truly be themselves when wearing their skull paraphernalia, hiding only with a thin veneer of civility without it. You will never be that. You will be worse."

I stared at her for a moment, chewing on her words. "Is that even possible?" I asked softly. "To change that much?"

"Yes," she replied. "In fact, you already have taken the first step by living in Knockturn for three years." She grinned. "Or are you going to forget that you were willing to strangle a defenseless woman for answers?"

I looked away. "I'm—"

"Don't," she interrupted. "You need to embrace that part of you as well. Tracey will help on that account."

"How?" I snorted. "By licking her nose or something?"

"By the time I'm done with you, you will feel slighted, angry, and humiliated. You will take it out on her."

I turned to her immediately, mouth opening. "W—what?!"

"For the next few months," she replied, "I will do my utmost to anger you, to embarass you, and to let you live the shame of being a dog underneath my heel. And Tracy will do her best to tempt you to release any frustrated emotions I have created. You will lash out at her, hurt her, humiliate her, and learn the joy of having someone under your power."

My eyes widened, looking at her once more in shock. She didn't even bat an eyelash. "I… I can't do that," I said.

"Turning someone into a monster is never easy," she replied. "Yet, this is the best way to get to Nott. So, ask yourself, Weasley… how far will you go to get to him?"

I paused, looking beyond Greengrass.

Hermione. Hugo. Rose.

"As far as it takes," I said after a while.

She raised her leg again, I only stared at it for a moment before grabbing hold of it. I bent forward, steeling myself, when she suddenly called my name.

"Weasley, for now, focus on your emotions. Recognize them. All of it."

I looked at her creamy white legs, the skin supple and soft to the touch. I took a breath, imagining what I was supposed to do. I felt my ears go red, an uncomfortable pinch at the bottom of my stomach, and beyond that, something more.

"Good. Delve inwards. Savor it. Embrace it."

As I bent down further and did what I was told. Concentrate. Focus.

* * *

I took a breath.

Focus. Concentrate.

Remember who you are.

" _Mercy! Please!"_

" _Mudbloods. They all squeal the same. Don't they, Reginald?"_

" _It gets a little boring to be honest, Theodore."_

No. You are not Reginald Warbeck. Remember the fire. Who you lost.

" _And what will you offer to make me behave, Minister?"_

" _Well, I do have something planned for us tonight."_

" _Ew, Dad!"_

" _Dad! There you are! Meet my girlfriend—_ "

I am Ronald Bilius Weasley.

And I finally caught the son of a bitch.

My nightmare of a year as one of them was finally over. Memories of being introduced by Greengrass to Nott's circle flashed in my head. The months of mingling, meeting, even working with them. Disparaging muggles. Cursing my wife. Participating in their sick hunts. However, it was worth it. I had been finally able to meet Nott, and after few more months of getting closer to him, I caught him in the open.

Looking at him, tied to a chair, resting peacefully, I clenched my fists. He looked far too comfortable for my liking.

Calm down, Weasley. Plan it out. Do it properly. This is bigger than him after all.

Still, this was going to be fun.

Pointing my wand at him, I conjured water and sprayed his face. Nott spluttered, being jolted out of his sleep. He blinked blearily for the first few seconds, trying to focus. When he saw me, he frowned, confused.

"Reginald? What happened?" he asked.

"Awake?" I asked in a tone that held no amusement or the friendliness he was used to. His confused expression turned to surprise before he began to struggle in his bonds. Then it transformed to annoyance and anger.

"Why am I tied up?" he demanded.

"Good," I replied, ignoring his questions. "It was a little boring waiting for you to wake up, Nott. Almost bored me to death really. Hope you didn't mind cutting your nap short."

"What the hell are you talking about? Reginald, what happened last night? And cut me loose already!"

I placed my thumb underneath my chin. "What happened last night? Simple. I invited you to drinks, added a dab of sleeping drought to yours, and let you drink yourself into a stupor. Then, I was able to convince everyone else that you were drunk off your arse and offered to take you home." I grinned. "If I knew how easy it was to capture you, I would have done it much earlier."

"You've made the biggest mistake of your life, Reginald," Nott declared, gritting his teeth. "You think they won't find out that you took me? They will hunt you down!"

"How?" I asked, honestly curious. "Do you think I actually had a permanent residence? I've cleaned out all the apartments you and your friends have visited. They won't find anything but bare rooms and dust."

"Greengrass will sell you out," he declared.

That amused me a bit. "Oh, will she?"

"If she knows what's good for her," Nott growled. "She introduced you, so it's her responsibility! Even if you hide from her, she will track you down. Her reputation and life are on the line!"

I nodded before making my way towards the table beside him. "Well, you would be right. If we were actually missing."

"What are you talking about?!"

I grabbed the latest newspaper from the table, unfolded it, and showed it to him. His eyes, if possible, widened even more.

"Wha—what the hell is this!?" he almost shouted.

I took the paper back and scanned through the front page myself. "See what a good polyjuice can do?" I asked, smiling at the image of Reginald Warbeck and Theodore Nott pictured in the toerag, looking very dead. "I thought it would be a little hard to convince people to take on our looks, but I suppose if you're looking to disguise yourself into someone else to commit a crime, you wouldn't be particularly choosy where the hairs came from."

He shook his head. "That won't work. The potion will wear off, and they'll realize the truth!"

"Oh, but you forget how notorius you are with the Ministry," I countered, folding the newspaper again before dropping it to the floor. "They just cremated our bodies. Apparently, they want to put everything behind them." My grin widened as I watched him go pale. "Oh, good. You realize the implications."

"You think that will work?" he asked hesitantly. "You know my friends, Warbeck! They won't believe this farce so easily!"

I nodded. "Oh, I agree. Maybe they won't buy it. However, it'll take a while before they can start moving. And you know what that gives me? Time, Nott. Time with you alone."

I approached him, hands roaming over his thighs. He flinched immediately, trying to get away, only to fail.

"I know what you're thinking," I continued. "What do I have plans for you? Will I hurt you? Will I be gentle, but touch you where you don't want to be touched by another man? Would you start enjoying my touch, or maybe the feeling of being helpless? Or would it torture you, especially when I start going to more intimate places?"

"Stop it! Get away from me!" he shouted.

I barked out a laugh. "Let me put you at ease, Nott. I'm not into guys. However, that's not a comfort, is it? If I'm not going to violate you that way, it can only mean one thing." I went for my inner robe pocket and pulled out a wicked-looking knife. "I'm going to hurt you. Hurt you so bad you will beg for death. But I won't grant it. You don't deserve something as painless as that. No. I will keep you alive for years to come. And I will enjoy every scream you offer me."

"What do you want!?" he shouted hysterically. "What the hell do you want, Warbeck!?"

I was about to reply when I felt my whole body jerk and tingle. I smiled. "Good timing," I said instead. "I guess it's been an hour already."

"What are you—?" and he stopped when I began changing in front of his eyes. His eyes widened as more of my true features began to emerge. He began shaking his head. "No. Weas—no! No, no, no!"

"You asked what I wanted, didn't you, Nott?" I asked as I stood up straight, my true height finally becoming more obvious. "I want my wife and children back, you son of a bitch."

He couldn't even speak, just trembled, staring at me.

"Four years trying to hunt you down," I began with a low tone. "So much time wasted, doing nothing but imagining what I would do once I caught you."

"You… no, you won't do anything," Nott said. "You won't do anything to me! What will they say if they could see you now?! Your wife? Your children? Potter!?"

"Trying to appeal to my better nature, Nott?" I asked, twirling the knife, making him flinch. "Maybe you would've been right… if I caught you years ago. Except you had to run, didn't you? You had to make me chase you. I stayed in Knockturn Alley, looking for you. Living with those scums… they can change a man."

I opened my free palm and placed the knife edge to my skin.

"Wha—?"

I didn't let him finish as I slowly scored my skin, cutting it open with the fine blade. I didn't flinch at the pain, just widened my smile as I felt my blood run down.

Huh. Watching him pale, an expression of horror erasing his look of confusion, I decided that Greengrass was right. The willingness to do a little self-harm made their imagination go very dark places.

" _After all, if you were willing to do that to yourself, how much worse would you inflict on them?"_

He screamed when I wiped my hand on his face, drenching him with my blood. "Weasley, wait!" he shouted, moving his head, trying to get away from my hand.

"I should start with the fingers," I began. "My wife always said that there were numerous nerve endings there. It doesn't take much damage to cause a lot of pain. That's a good thing, I suppose. After all, I want to keep you alive for a very long time."

"Wait! Wait! Please!" he begged.

"However that doesn't seem fitting to such an esteemed Pureblood such as yourself," I continued, ignoring him as I placed a thumb under my chin again before snapping my fingers. "Ah! Now there's a nice idea."

I moved away from him, give him some breathing room as I made my way to the table. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him watch me with trepidation as I raised a rug beater. Then, I kneeled besides my traveling trunk and rummaged inside to find a tray of eggs. I nodded absently as I took one of them out with my free hand, and walked back at him.

"How about this, Nott?" I asked as I showed him the egg with my palm open underneath it. Without waiting for him to answer, I snapped the rug beater down and crushed the egg completely, making sure I held my hand in an angle so its contents would jump at his face.

He cried out, flinching away. I just stayed silent, watching him shiver and pale even more when he realized what I meant. "You—" he faced me, eyes so wide I could see all the whites "—you can't mean… no…"

"Justice is balance," I replied, keeping my face as stony as possible. "You stole my future. So, I will steal yours."

As I neared, he began to shake the whole chair, trying to get out, his tears falling freely.

"Shh," I said softly, gently as I slapped his face gently, smearing the remaining eggshells on his cheek. "Don't worry. I won't be that quick. After all, you and your friends taught me that lesson. Anything a Pureblood does should be done slowly, to fully relish and savor the moment. So, Nott, let's enjoy it. After all, ending your line should be something to celebrate."

"Weasley, please, I'll give you anything!" he begged.

"And what can you give me at this point, Nott?" I asked with a dismissive tone.

"M-my sponsors! All of them!" he stammered out quickly.

There we go. Push a bit more, Weasley.

"And why would I be interested in them, Nott?" I slapped the rug beater at the left arm rest, barely missing his arm. "They haven't really done anything but hide you."

"Because they are the ones that planned the whole destruction of the Ministry building!" he screamed. "Them! They are the ones that killed your wife and children!" He sobbed. "Please! They made the plans! They gave me that muggle bomb! They even arranged for my interview with her so I could smuggle it in! They made it all possible!"

I got him! And I also got them! A vicious grin threatened to appear on my face, but before I could say anything, a powerful red light shot by me, hitting Nott like a ton of bricks. He flew quite a distance before landing back-first, unconscious.

My wand was already at the ready when I twisted around to see—

"Greengrass?" I said, eyes widening before noticing a robed figure beside her. The shape of the robes hinted that their occupant was male, but any other discerning features were hidden by the clothes and the shadow made from his hood. I narrowed my eyes. "Are you finally going to betray me?"

The robed figure seemed to pause at that, turning to Greengrass with an interrogative stance. Greengrass just shrugged.

"He's naturally distrustful of me," she replied.

"After what you did to him, I'm not surprised," the robed figure spoke in a very familiar voice. "The way he acts makes him almost unrecognizable."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Not to this extent, but there's no use arguing." Before I could confront him with my suspicion, he removed his hood, revealing a weathered, spectacled face of my best friend. "Ron, mate. It's been a while."

"Harry…" I said softly. I was about to lower my wand but changed my mind. "Who tried to feed you a love potion during our sixth year."

"Really?" he replied in disbelief before pointing to Greengrass. "You ask that in her presence?"

"Why would answering that worry you, Potter?" Greengrass asked with a shrug. "Hogwarts was more than a few decades ago. Whoever it was, she has either married or is already dead."

"I don't like giving you anymore ammunition, Greengrass," Harry-maybe replied.

"You gave me your best friend," Greengrass replied as they began to walk towards me.

"I lent him to you," he corrected. Eyes narrowing, I prepared to shoot a spell when he looked at me. "Vane. Using chocolate cauldrons if I remember correctly. Hermione gave me a warning so I avoided any of her gifts, and like a greedy prat, you ate it."

"You should have thrown them away then, arsehole," I replied with a smile forming on my face. When we were close enough, we hugged each other fiercely.

"I missed you, mate," he said softly, squeezing me.

I didn't say anything, just squeezed in kind. After a few moments, we let go and he looked at me, top to bottom.

"Christ, you look better than I thought," he said.

"I'm pretty sure Ginny wouldn't want to hear you checking someone else out," I replied, making him snort. "What's going on?"

"Conclusion of a business transaction," Greengrass replied. Glancing at her, I was surprised to see her looking somewhat impatient. She turned to Harry. "I expect my payment, Potter."

Harry looked annoyed as he dug through his robe pocket, and pulled out a rather hefty bag that jingled with the sound of coins. "I'm having second thoughts giving you this, especially after what you put him through."

Greengrass snatched the bag. "You wanted someone that could get into their crowd. You got him."

"Don't make me regret this, Greengrass," he replied.

The woman shrugged before looking at me, a ghost of a smile appearing on her face. "Weasley," she called before approaching me. Before I realized her intentions, she had leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips before turning to walk away. "When you need to work with me again, you know how to find me," she called over her shoulder.

Both of us watched her walk steadily towards the shadows before disappearing completely. I glanced at Harry, watching his shoulders drop and expression turn grim.

"I'm sorry, Ron," he said softly.

I frowned. "Before I punch you, what exactly did you pay her for?"

"To find you when you dropped off the face of Britain four years ago," he replied, making me raise an eyebrow. "To train you to infiltrate their crowd. And to help you get Nott."

"How much?"

"Five thousand galleons."

"You were cheated," I replied. Before he could respond, I cocked my fist, and hit him solidly at the stomach. Air rushed out of his lips in a groan as he doubled over. He rubbed his belly before looking at me, a weak smile on his face.

"I deserved that," he coughed out.

"She made me her plaything, Harry. What the bloody hell were you thinking involving me with her?!"

He straightened up with a sigh before saying, "I was trying to help you as much as possible. Tore me apart when I couldn't even properly answer you during their funeral."

"You were an Auror," I said, shaking my head. "You think I wouldn't understand why you couldn't help at the time?" Then I paused before adding, "Are you still in the Corps?"

"No," he confirmed. "Haven't been an Auror for more than three years now."

"Good," I said with a huff. "Won't have to report you then."

"Like you actually would," he replied with a chuckle.

I laughed a bit as well before sighing myself. "You didn't have to quit because of me, mate."

"Ron, I didn't quit the Corps because of you. I quit because the department was getting politicized again."

"And now you're in what Department?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that I'm working in another?"

"Uniform," I pointed out. "Your robe may not have any distinguishing patterns, but it adheres a little too closely to the dress code."

He blinked before smiling. "You're getting better with the uptake."

"Thank Greengrass," I replied. "Observe, think, act. She basically imprinted those three on me by constantly testing me. And if I couldn't read her subtle moods when she wanted me to, she would, well… you probably know."

He looked down. "Yeah," he whispered. "I swear, she seemed to take intense pleasure in telling me what she was doing to you." He then looked back at me. "I work in another Department. Been around since the founding of the Ministry, and was restructured following the Nott Incident. We work in secret. So secret that not even the top officials in the Ministry are completely aware of what we do. Less politics that way."

"And you couldn't find me yourself, recruit me so they could train me instead of selling me out to her?" I asked.

He shook his head. "We don't have enough resources to do the usual recruitment and training like the Corps. Instead, we look for potential agents that are already trained and have talents. As you were then, you wouldn't have been allowed through the interview."

"Yet they were able to give you five thousand galleons to have someone else do it for them?" When he smiled guiltily, I narrowed my eyes. "Harry… it's not—"

"The Department's money?" he interrupted. "No. Not a knut."

I frowned. "Ginny is going to kill us, you know that, right?"

He just laughed. "I'll just tell her I used the family money to find your sorry arse. That way, she could kill you instead." He looked away. "Look, mate, I'm sorry about Greengrass, but she was the only one willing to find you and train you. She also was the cheapest."

I sighed again. "You offered her that amount, didn't you?"

He nodded warily. "Yes. How'd you know?"

"She would have done it for free," I replied. "She only wanted to see a hero's best friend beneath her. The money you gave her was probably just a bonus. In a way, she screwed with us both."

Harry looked at where Greengrass had left, shaking his head. "Not even a day and it's biting me in the arse."

"Slytherins," I mentioned.

"Too bloody right," he replied.

I snorted, but otherwise, stayed quiet to let Harry stew a bit. After a good while, I changed the subject. "So… if you're here, that means you think I'm ready for that interview."

"You're kidding, right?" he asked, motioning towards Nott. "In just a year, you were able to capture a wanted man who had successfully hidden from both the muggle and magical government for more than four years. At the same time, you were able to be part of his group, a very private bunch of people, and got close enough to their inner circle. And lastly, you were able to terrorize him, to make him give up his sponsors, with nothing more than threats and a fake newspaper."

He bent down and took the discarded toerag, unfolding it, and showing me the inside, which was devoid of any articles.

"I didn't like how Greengrass trained you, but there's no arguing the results," he finished. "You're more than ready to join the Unspeakables as a Field Agent."

"Unspeakables?" I asked, blinking. "The department that couldn't stop a bunch of Hogwarts students from infiltrating their offices?"

He winced before laughing. "Yeah… like I said, restructured and improved."

I gave him a small smile before shaking my head. "Would they even accept me, Harry? You… you don't know the things I've done."

He looked at me steadily in the eyes. "I do. I've been following your exploits, filing in the details at the Department to give you some sort of resume and credibility. I know you tried to keep the casualties to a the minimum."

"Tried and failed," I replied. "I hurt people. I allowed more to get killed. And worse, I'm not feeling that guilty about it."

"You'll fit in well with the Infiltrators," he said, smiling sadly.

"Infiltrators?"

"Collectively, spies and people that run operations that aren't necessarily on the up-and-up. Criminals, in every sense of the word, but on our side."

"Are you one as well?" I asked, curious.

"Nope," he replied. "I'm a Hitter, the one they call in if they need heavy spell power." He grinned. "It's funny. Most Infiltrators are Slytherins. You'll probably be the first Gryffindor to join them."

I scowled. "That doesn't make me feel any better." I looked at the unconscious Nott. "Still, a group of criminals, huh? I might as well fit in." Staring at my best friend with a wry grin, I asked, "Disappointed on how I turned out?"

He straightened up. "Ron, you did what you had to do. I didn't like some of it, but I understood. That's why I want you with me. The Department can offer you additional resources to help you catch those that hurt and killed our family. And with those resources, you can also reduce the number of victims while on the job." He looked at the unconscious Nott. "Catching Nott alive, to learn what he knows, will potentially save thousands of lives and rest the souls of those that they have killed." Then he glanced back at me. "So, what do you say, Ron? Can I have my best friend, fighting beside me once more?"


	47. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

When I opened my eyes, I could sum up my experience in only one word.

Weird.

No. Weird was too mundane a word to properly describe my… vision? Then again, I doubted there was a word that perfectly fit. The best way I could describe what I'd seen was by comparing it to a movie, except I'd been watching it through the eyes of the protagonist. Who was me. Adding to the strangeness, someone had grabbed the remote and started skipping through the scenes.

Shaking my head, I began to focus on my surroundings. I was lying down on something firm, yet quite soft. The warm air smelled of smoked wood and herbs. Slowly sitting up, I realized I was on my bed, the one from my room at the Burrow. Yet, it didn't look quite as dilapidated as the one I remembered.

I looked around, expecting to see my old room and the garden out back, only to blink in surprise. My guess was completely wrong. Not only was the room way too big, but there wasn't a window in sight. However, I couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity. It wasn't until I saw the green and silver banners, roaring fireplace, and stone floors that I made the connection with the Slytherin Common Room.

Wait… that wasn't right either. Those banners weren't showing the Slytherin Shield. They were emblazoned with the Hogwarts' crest instead.

I blinked again before shaking my head.

Yup. Weird was definitely too tame.

The stone floor felt warm under my naked feet as I began to take a few tentative steps away from my bed, eyes roaming around, trying to find more clues so I could pin down where I was. The more I searched however, the more confused I felt.

The nearest corner to me was pretty much a copy of the Slytherin Potion Room. Complete with a workbench, ingredients, and tools. The center of the room also seemed out of place as it was an exact replica of Greengrass' living room, complete with sofas, chairs, and carpeting. Yet, for some reason, the mish-mash of different things felt… right. Like they belonged.

Shaking my head again, I made my way to the living room area, looking beyond it. Deep shadows hid the rest of the room, making me wonder what lay beyond them.

"I wouldn't go there yet."

I blinked before turning around. Somehow, I wasn't surprised to see… well, a much older me, wearing a black Field Agent uniform, watching me with an utterly blank expression.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Your Anchor is not complete yet," he replied. "You may get lost in the darkness, and we don't have time for that."

I frowned. "Anchor…" I muttered, toying with the oddly familiar term. "Are we in our mindscape?"

"Yes and no."

"So… is it a yes or a no?" I asked.

"Both. There is more to it than that."

I bit my lip, wondering why he sounded so familiar. I mean, yeah, he looked like me and for some reason, I wasn't surprised by his presence. However, that voice… I definitely heard that somewhere recently.

I snapped my fingers in sudden realization. "You were the one I heard during my duel with Delacour."

He nodded. "Yes."

Snorting, I asked, "If you're here, does that mean I'm finally ready?"

A familiar grin appeared on his face. "Maybe," he replied. "Are you sure you want answers?"

I frowned but nodded. Suddenly, I felt the ground disappear underneath my feet, falling down a tunnel made of stars. Before I could react, I landed on something jagged and cold.

I didn't pay attention to that though, because I was greeted with a familiar sight: a picture of the burning building of the Ministry of Magic.

The image was identical to what I saw earlier—the fire raging with billowing smoke covering the sky, and the air smelling of the nastiness of char. Ash floated midair while the stationary muggle firemen and police struggled to do their jobs. A moment perfectly frozen in time to show the full horror of what had happened.

However, that wasn't the only picture. There were two others, one on the left and one on the right, that caught my attention. The former, I noted, was far more solemn, one that didn't logically fit with the destruction I'd just witnessed. It was a small, well-kept garden surrounded by six-foot walls, with an open gate serving as the entrance. The latter looked more like the interior of a hallway, unaffected by the chaos of its neighbor.

I made my way to the garden first, studying the wall that surrounded the area. The smell of smoke and ash had vanished, replaced instead with the aroma of wet grass and flowers. I took a deep breath before stepping through the opened gate. Inside was three tombstones, each bearing a name that filled me with sorrow.

Here lies Hermione Weasley.

Here lies Rose Weasley.

Here lies Hugo Weasley.

Gone, but never forgotten.

I stared at their names for a few more seconds before shaking my head and turning around. Passing by the ruined building, I made my way through the open hallway. The feeling of giddiness and excitement surrounded me. The air was warm and smelled of musk, sweat, and flowers. Why would—

"Really?" I had to ask as I reached an open door at the end of the corridor. Inside were three naked adults—one Ron Weasley, sandwiched in between the beautiful Greengrass and Davis, mid-coitus.

"Hmm?" asked the Unspeakable Ron beside me.

"I think I'm slowly understanding where I am," I replied, shaking my head. "This is our Anchor."

"My Anchor," he corrected. I looked at him, filing away his wording before nodding.

"I can understand the burning building, as well as the gravesite," I said calmly, but growled as I pointed at the pornographic scene in front of me. "But that?!"

Unspeakable Ron shrugged. "At the time, I had been utterly lost, swimming in hate, anger, and regret. Those two excited me, gave me something to look forward to. In a way, they made me live again."

"What I saw," I began, "with Greengrass… I would have thought—"

"Greengrass and Davis did use me for their own benefit," he interjected. "However, that didn't mean they weren't important to me."

"Did you love them?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes." He stared at the trio with a sad smile. "We couldn't take it as far as having a proper relationship, though."

"Why not?"

"Davis didn't really love me," he said. "She was a masochist who only wanted me because I learned how to hurt her the way she loved. Greengrass was… complicated. Her family Curse made it impossible for her to truly love someone. Her sister, Astoria, did and died young because of it. Naturally, she didn't want to follow suit. However, I can safely say that Greengrass was quite fond of me, in the way that a sadist was fond of their slave. Then there was me, who treated them as assets, to keep me informed on the criminals they had entwined themselves with. We all used each other. And that was enough for us three."

I shuddered, suddenly thinking back to Daphne. Was that our—?

"Stop that," he said with a shake of his head. "Different world, different people. What happened between Greengrass and I doesn't have to happen to you and Daphne." He smiled wistfully. "I'm glad you met them, your Slytherin friends. They were instrumental in stabilizing your Anchor."

I shook my head. "You talk like our Anchors are separated."

"They are," he said immediately, making me frown.

"Does that mean we're two different people?" I asked. Then, a horrifying thought came to my head. "Does that mean I'm—?"

"Again, yes and no," he replied. "While we can claim that we're separate entities, you are not the Ronald Bilius Weasley that Violet Lily Potter knows."

"What am I then?" I demanded.

"My son," he replied, making me step back like I had been slapped. "Well, that's the best way I could describe you. If you want a more clinical explanation, you are my latest and greatest persona, a perfect mix of my ideal, younger self that is aware of the cruelty of life. More importantly, my replacement when the time is right."

"Replacement? Why would I need to be if I'm supposed to be just a mask for you?"

"Ah, good question," he said with a grin. "Come. Maybe this will finally clue you in."

With nothing better to do, I followed him back through the hallway and returned once more at the burning building. I thought there was something I missed in that first scene, only to see Unspeakable Ron cross the street. I blinked, trying to figure out what was so special there. There were a few traffic signs, faceless muggles watching the fiery ruined building behind me, and a few stores.

"Well?" he asked. "Cross over. You can't see it from there."

"See what?" I asked as I took a few steps. "There's nothing—"

My eyes widened when the whole scene changed in front of me. Gone were the bystanders, the stores, the signs, and the scent of smoke. Instead, I bore witness to something so utterly **alien** that my eyes hurt just by looking at it.

The best way I could describe it was an endless scene of sharp-looking crystals that encroached everywhere. It was present as the sky, the horizon, and even the ground underneath my feet. If it hadn't been for the ethereal green glow, I would have thought I was looking at a massive pane of shattered glass.

Stranger still, each crystal shard contained a different face. They were all distinctly different—man, woman, ugly, handsome, pretty, tall, short, pale, dark, hairy, bald. Yet, for some reason, I felt connected to them. I felt like they were all Ron Weasley.

"They are," Unspeakable Ron spoke up, making me look at him. He wasn't staring at me, though, but at the unworldly wall in front of us. It made me wonder how he could look at it so calmly. I could barely stand seeing it. "They are all Ron Weasleys."

"How?" I asked.

"I've shown you all the relevant memories," Unspeakable Ron said, tapping his head. "Take it as an exercise. Observe. Think. Then speak."

I frowned once more before studying the structure in front of me, blinking multiple times just to get the stinging out of my eyes. I noticed some of the crystals were bigger, and their images were more refined than the rest.

The biggest and clearest was one of a well-dressed man with long blonde hair done in an elegant ponytail. A cruel smile was plastered on his lips as he pointed his wand at someone. For some reason, the name Reginald Warbeck popped in my head.

Looking away, another shard caught my eye. This one showed a beautiful woman with long dark hair and dark skin, covering her smiling mouth with a gloved hand. Around her were various men and women, armed and ready for a fight. Mistress Romilda Whisp.

The more I looked, the faster I began to assimilate the information the other smaller images were showing me. There was a beggar, his white goatee long enough that it traveled way below the neck, and a hand holding an empty cup. I also counted a mercenary, a Ministry official, a medi-wizard, a bartender, a thief. I even spotted two Ron Weasley prostitutes, male and female, naked and entertaining faceless people.

"These are other persona…" I concluded. "You used them as covers."

"Correct."

"So does that mean Kowalski was right?"

"In a way, yes and no," he replied.

"I am getting really tired of hearing that," I growled.

"I bet you are," he said with a laugh. "We don't really suffer from dissociative disorder in the traditional sense, but we do hold a lot of personas."

"The Greengrass Occlumency," I gathered.

"Right," he confirmed. "It allowed us to be anyone we needed to do the job."

"Okay," I began, looking away from the mess of images, "so what does that have to—" That's when I saw something that made my eyes widen.

How could I not see this one earlier? At this distance, I could see the burning building, the gravesite, and the hallway altogether. Except… there were massive cracks across each of the pictures.

"Bloody hell, is your Anchor—?"

"Damaged?" Unspeakable Ron finished. "Yes. Yes it is. You couldn't see it earlier because the core is still intact, but they've already done enough harm that it's only a matter of time."

"They?" I asked, staring at Unspeakable Ron. "Who's they?"

He just spread his arms. "Who do you think? Look around you."

A shiver traveled up my spine as I realized what he meant. "Our multiple personalities are damaging us? Is that what you're saying?!"

"Only me," he replied with a sad grin. "Do you realize it now? Why we have two different Anchors? Why I considered you as my replacement?"

I gathered my thoughts before realizing an ugly conclusion. "You're disappearing, getting lost in all these personas."

"Good. You're on the right track." He began walking back to the burning Ministry building. "Come."

I followed gladly, if only to just remove myself from this uncomfortable world of… brokeness. Once we crossed the threshold, the shattered Anchor looked whole once more. It was strange to find myself relieved to be in the burning, choking air than that alien world I had just left.

"I'm sorry," Unspeakable Ron said, frowning. "I know you have so many questions, but we are very short on time. This is the best I could do is make you more aware of what's going. About why you're here, in this new world, facing even greater dangers this time."

I glared at him. "You did the same thing as Violet."

"Made a deal with a god, yes," he replied with a shrug.

"Made a deal with a what?" I blinked before shaking my head. "Actually, forget that for a moment. You're saying that you were fine getting us reborn, reincarnated, whatever? Is that what you're saying?"

He nodded.

"Why?" I got in his face. "Have you seen the trouble that Violet and Granger got themselves into? Were you so afraid of dying that you had us reborn in another world? Is that what we have become? Voldemort?"

"It wasn't fear of death that made me decide on this course," he said, shaking his head. "It was the fear of not being able to see Hermione and our kids again."

"Yeah, well tough shit," I growled. "Granger isn't our wife. In fact, it's even worse than that! We're now stuck in a world with a version of Hermione that wants nothing more than to hurt and kill us."

"I wasn't talking about Granger," Unspeakable Ron said before sighing. "The last few seconds before I was killed, I had been so ready to see them again. I planned it out, you know? I would beg Hermione for forgiveness, for loving two women other than her. I would also apologize to Rose and Hugo for not being smart or strong enough to protect them. And finally, I would relax and rest my weary bones." He scowled. "Except that didn't happen."

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"When I died, I just found myself in the the Hogwarts Quidditch Field," he replied, "riding my Cleansweep Eleven, guarding the three goals."

"Harry described something similar when he got hit by the Killing Curse in Hogwarts," I muttered, grabbing my chin. "But his was King Cross Station, right?"

Unspeakable Ron nodded. "Let me tell you, the way Harry described it was rather underwhelming compared to experiencing it myself. Utterly devoid of life and color, I waited there, for Merlin knows how long for _something_ to happen. At first, I thought I was going to meet Dumbledore or someone close to me. Maybe give me some sort of life lesson or some such. Well, eventually someone did come. And he did impart critical knowledge."

"Who? And what knowledge?"

"The god that I made a deal with," he replied. "He made me aware of what was going on." He stared at me. "You've heard it from Granger, right? That it's not only our physical brains that hold memories, but also our…?"

It took me a moment to recall that day, and when I did, I blanched. "Our souls."

"Exactly," he said, smiling sadly. "The damage to my Anchor? It wasn't just showing the damage done to my psyche. It represented the fracturing of my soul. It reached to the point that we couldn't cross over, couldn't see Hermione or our kids again. I was going to be stuck in that Quidditch Field for Merlin knows how long before completely disappearing."

"Did this… god explain to you why that happened?" I demanded, eyes narrowing. "Is this the consequence of the Greengrass Occlumency?" An idea came to my head, making me frown. "Did she give us incomplete training? As a means to keep a hold over us?"

He shook his head. "Greengrass wasn't cruel enough to do something that could permanently damage us. She loved keeping her toys whole. No. This was all my doing." He looked at me. "Tell me, have you noticed something odd about the covers we had?"

I crossed my arms, thinking about it before it came to me. "They were too many. There were at least thousands of them."

"A hundred thousand, more or less," he corrected.

I shook my head. "You couldn't have played these characters. Even if we assume our first life wasn't cut short—"

"It was," Unspeakable Ron interjected.

I waved my hand impatiently. "Fine. Even if you have lived a hundred more years after learning that particular style of Occlumency, that leaves around thirty-five thousand or so days. A hundred thousand means you played more than two covers a day. Different ones everyday at that. That is impossible."

"True, unless I were at multiple places at the same time."

Uncrossing my arms, I asked, "Substitutes?"

He nodded. "The nature of that Magic allowed me to build a vast network of Infiltrators. Each of them feeding me information and setting up opportunities to be more effective at the job. For example, how better to show our targets how well connected I was than to produce a mercenary, a Ministry Worker, and a medi-wizard that answered to me?"

"And you didn't have anyone else do those things for you?" I asked with a frown. "Like a team or something?"

"The Field Agents branch of the Unspeakable Department was small," he replied. "I thought you would have understood that, considering they even lacked the budget to do the standard recruitment and that it was also a relatively new agency." He smiled. "And while we might have more autonomy compared to the Corps, no one was stupid enough to spend more money on a Department that was willing to pay criminals like us. Can you imagine all the documentation it required to have that in the Ministry's name?"

I frowned. "So you had no support? At all?"

"I had a Handler," he replied.

That had me rolling my eyes. "Obviously. I meant other Field Agents."

His expression turned wistful. "Harry and I partnered a lot of times. He was the one that kept innocent bystanders from becoming victims. He was… my conscience." He paused before shaking his head. "However, he wasn't good at, well, infiltrating. His fame really didn't do him any good. As for other Infiltrators… well, let's say I didn't make too many friends on that end."

"Did Harry know what you were doing to yourself?"

He stared back at the hallway. "In the end. I tried to keep it hidden but I had so many memories of different people, each with different skills, friends, jobs, and lives that it started bleeding out to me. Harry thought I was going insane at one point." He sighed. "Gave me quite an earful when he found out."

"Why?" I demanded. "Why go that far?"

He shrugged. "With Nott's capture, his circle began to separate, compartmentalizing. His sponsors began to hide even deeper as they began to branch away, recruit more people to their cause. The bastards that killed our family were out there, still untouched for years even after he had been captured. I took desperate measures, damn the consequence."

"You were still seeking vengeance," I muttered, shaking my head.

"Yes. Hopefully, you will never inherit that from me."

"All it takes is one bad day," I countered softly.

"Maybe," he said. "Hopefully, now that you know where it goes, you can avoid it.

"Yeah." I took a breath. "So, how could this god help?"

"The solution was to simply create another version of Ronald Bilius Weasley," he said, "a persona that was as close to my younger self as possible."

"Me."

He nodded. "However, for that persona to be more than that, to make his own Anchor, he would need time and experience to grow into his own person. That was the nature of my deal with this particular god. He would allow you to be born in another world."

"Similar, yet different."

"Right you are," he replied. "Of course, I had to decide what memories I could give you." He looked towards the ruined building. "If I just gave out everything, we'd be too similar, and the infection in my Anchor would spread to yours. I had to be very selective. Sometimes, I had to falsify a few things and block others. You needed something to help you along in this new world without ruining your new potential friendships."

"Yeah, I can imagine that," I huffed. "I probably wouldn't have looked at Daphne or Tracey the same way if I knew about Greengrass and Davis. I don't want to imagine what would happen if I remembered Nott as well. Though that begs the question… wouldn't it have been simpler to not give me memories of what happened to Hermione, Rose, and Hugo?"

"Isn't that essentially what I did?" he responded.

"Except you included our time as an Infiltrator," I countered, motioning at his Anchor. "And you only became one because they died. Something like that I would have caught on eventually considering how closely linked they are."

He smiled. "Yes, you probably would have. However, our skills were necessary, considering the dangers that would be present during your return to Hogwarts."

I narrowed me eyes again. "That implies you were aware of the whole situation."

"Of course I was," he replied with a shrug. "I'm not stupid to get into a scenario without knowing how to deal with it."

"Yeah, except I wasn't aware of the situation at all," I growled, rounding at him once more. "In fact, I'm suspecting that the only reason I didn't seem to realize that Harry was replaced by Violet, even if all the clues were there, was because of you."

"Well, I can admit to that much."

"Why?" I asked in a tone far calmer than what I felt.

"Calculated risk," he replied. "The first ten years was critical in forming and stabilizing your Anchor. You needed to live your life as normally as possible, to adjust to your new limits, your new body, and organizing the memories I left you with. You needed a controlled environment where you could safely grow. Violet and Granger were beyond you at that time, and I didn't want to risk you getting obsessed with them."

"Yeah, live as normally as I could for ten years, then get killed because I had no idea what was going on. Sounds like a good plan."

He nodded solemnly. "I may have underestimated Granger's obsession with their Weasley. My original goal was for you to give the most innocent first impression. For example, you didn't act the way they expected their Weasley to act, being utterly and honestly confused when you met them. Then there was that happy accident of you having a different wand, which threw them off as well. I had hoped that it would give you a reprieve from their wrath until you and your credibility were more firmly established." He sighed. "Well, you know what happened. At least the secondary part of the gamble worked."

"Which was?"

"Wormtail," he said. "I blocked memories regarding him so they could steal him from you. It was much better than what would have happened if you 'discovered' him yourself."

"How so?"

"You needed an ally. Someone close to Violet, but who hasn't spent that much time with the duo to be completely convinced of Granger's narrative." He hummed. "If Lady Black was freed much earlier, there was a high chance that she would joined them in plotting against you as well. Two powerful and devious women were my limit. Threesomes are tiring as it is without adding another woman into the mix."

I gave him a deadpan look. "Wouldn't being credited in capturing the traitor be also a valid way to build some sort of goodwill with those two?"

"Are you kidding?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "While it may convince Violet that it was an apology from her ex, it would also give Granger ammunition by convincing Violet that you remembered everything and were trying to manipulate her.

"Besides," he continued, "it worked out. Lady Black became your ally, a bridge to connect you to Violet, which is very important."

"And why would that be imp—" a thought entered my mind. "Hold on. You said a _deal_ with a god. That meant that he asked something from you."

"Good catch." He nodded. "Yes. Though I think you have a good idea what that is."

"To help Violet," I guessed.

"To fulfill her destiny, yes."

I found myself back at my Anchor, sitting in one of the couches with Unspeakable Ron right across me.

"We finished faster than I expected," he continued, drinking something out of a cup that suddenly appeared in his hand. "Fast enough that you can ask more questions, if you have any."

I crossed my legs. "My desire to help Violet… is that your work as well?"

"Are you asking if I influenced you to be friendly with her?" When I nodded, he shook his head. "The answer is complicated. No, I didn't exert any effort for you to try and become her friend. In fact, I doubt any influence was needed. Both of us hold a lot of regrets in regards to my early life, especially when it concerned Harry and Hermione. We wanted to be better friends with them. Then add our Auror life, which made us naturally inclined to help people in need and finally, our experience being an Infiltrator skewed our morals so that we weren't too perturbed by people trying to kill us."

"After all, today's enemies are tomorrow's allies." I sighed.

"And vice versa," he finished with a small grin. "However, do note that we made a deal with someone powerful. It wouldn't be a surprise if he influenced us without our knowledge so we would be able to fulfill our bargain. And there's also another factor."

"And that is?"

"Violet Lily Potter is a charismatic figure," Unspeakable Ron said. "A confident young woman that reminds us a bit of our wife and Greengrass." He then winked. "Plus, she also has a very attractive body."

"Of course the last part is important," I muttered sarcastically before pausing. "This… god. Is he involved with what happened to Violet?"

"I assumed so," he replied. "After all, asking us to help her out meant that she is of some importance to him. If you're asking if he was the one that she made a deal with, well… my suspicions tell me yes."

I nodded. "Has this god revealed if he knew why Violet made such a deal? To start this madness of dying and reliving their lives?"

"No," he said. "However, if I have to speculate, Violet and Harry are, at their core, the same people. The earlier tidbits you've heard from her have confirmed that."

"In what way?"

"Tell me," he replied, "what would drive Harry to do something reckless? To do things you thought he would never do?"

After a while of thinking, I replied with, "Someone hurting his friends. Or hurting people he loves in front of him. That really makes him boil."

He nodded. "Sirius' death made him cast a Cruciatus. Became quite proficient in it, especially when he started using that and Imperius during the war. In fact, he was the only one out of the three of us that could cast those Unforgivables successfully."

"He never used them after that, though," I defended.

"Of course not," he replied with a scoff. "Not that he needed them, considering how unbelievably powerful he became soon afterwards. The point is, if you hurt Harry's loved ones, he will do something very stupid and reckless. And I'm guessing that's what started the whole thing with Violet."

"Bloody hell," I muttered as I realized something from what Violet had said. "You don't think—"

"It is something to ask Violet," he interrupted with a shrug. "An icebreaker, if you will."

I snorted. "Yeah." Then, I frowned. "You know that… even if we succeed, you won't be able to see them again, right? Hermione, Hugo, and Rose?"

That made him pause, and I wondered if that was the wrong question to ask. After a while, he just looked at me with a sad smile. "Ron," he called, "if there is one thing you should remember about being a persona is this—you are me; I am you. While it's true that I will ultimately disappear, as long as you can see them again, I'll be truly satisfied." He looked up. "You're about to wake up. Last question."

I just stared at him for a few moments before shaking my head. "Mission parameters?"

"Help Violet fulfill her destiny. End the cycle of madness she found herself in. And live a long, happy, and fulfilling life." He winked. "No pressure."

I just rolled my eyes. Yeah. No pressure alright.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _Life has made me a little too busy once more. A bit of a bad news. My muse on this story took a vacation while I was away. I got a few drafts to complete, but right now, I'm exploring another fandom. I'm writing a short story right now. It's a RWBY story, Jaune-centric. Once that is done, I'll get back to writing here again. My apologies for that. I'll be back before you know it, though. Thanks once more for everyone's support. Hope you enjoyed the chapter._


End file.
